Serenity's Prayer
by ladylibre
Summary: COMPLETE! When Edward takes Bella into the forest to dump her, her reaction completely surprises him. Will this be the end of B&E or will they find a new path to forever? A canon-based yet very different AU approach to New Moon. Some OOC and OC.
1. Chapter 01: The End?

**Disclaimer: Everything **_**Twilight-**_**related belongs to the Queen of Forks, Stephenie Meyer. I am just an enamored writer who wanted to play with her sparkly toys. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Welcome to "Serenity's Prayer," my AU New Moon story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The End?<strong>

**Bella's POV**

**(Note: ****Underlined passages**** are quoted from **_**New Moon, **_**pgs 67-71)**

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I did as he asked, instantly soothed by the coolness of his skin against mine. Yet as we walked, as if my heart suspected something I did not, the relief his touch provided was eclipsed by clammy discomfort. For the first time I could remember in my blissful history of touching him, I wanted to snatch my hand away, to break the connection between us because I felt something was wrong.

Very wrong.

I focused on the scenery. It was an overcast day in Forks, not that that was unusual, but the forest seemed alive with promise. Birds sang cheery songs above us as the trees swayed with the beauty of the afternoon. Had his mood been different, I might have thought Edward was taking me on a romantic hike or showing me another secret hideaways.

But he was quiet and distant, despite the proximity of our bodies, and I felt as if I should brace myself. For what, I wasn't sure.

As we reached a flat spot on the path, Edward released my hand. I rubbed my palm against my jeans to erase the unpleasantness and watched him continue a few paces beyond me. As much as I appreciated the view from behind, I wanted him to turn around. I yearned to replace our recent awkwardness with something sweeter, something more like us, and I couldn't do that if he didn't turn around.

I hadn't counted the seconds consciously, but after a half-minute, the fact that he wouldn't – or couldn't – turn around kept me on guard. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong but closed it again, somehow knowing he would soon tell me.

As if on cue, he turned to me, his face perfect in its smoothness, and took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

Although I half-expected something this serious based on his recent attitude and the distance Alice kept from me in school, I was shocked enough to ask, "Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer made me frown, as I was actually enjoying my second year at Forks High. Edward and I had nearly all the same classes, so every day was a never-ending date. Though the timing of our pending departure sucked, the logic made sense enough. We wouldn't be able to stay in Forks forever, and with all that happened with James, maybe a fresh start somewhere else wouldn't be such a bad thing.

I mulled this over, wondering how in the world I would leave Charlie again so soon or if I could see Renee before disappearing to parts unknown, while my mind replayed his words. This time, I noticed something. He spoke with no warmth or excitement but something akin to irritation. And that was odd. Edward had no connections to Forks besides the Cullens and me, so why would he react so negatively to leaving?

I replayed his words a third time.

"_We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

Regardless.

The word plagued me. Though tacked on at the end, I felt the meaning of the entire sentence hinged upon it.

"_We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

Regardless.

Regardless of what?

I looked at Edward's face. The cool beauty of his features remained, but the fire, that blazing fire that consumed me the first time his gaze arrested me in the lunchroom, was gone, leaving an arctic emptiness in its wake.

I then realized what they were leaving regardless of.

Or should I say _whom._

"When you say _we –," _I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I hugged myself, seeking warmth against his frosty words. He was leaving. Edward, the one who'd saved and loved me in so many ways, stood in front of me announcing he was leaving. After all we created and survived in the past few months, he was actually leaving.

I could not comprehend it.

"How could you … What did I … We …" I took a deep breath. "Why?"

He sighed. "As I explained, Carlisle is …"

I shook my head. "Don't give me some crap about Carlisle's age." I couldn't keep the tremble out of my voice. "Not with this. Tell me the truth. You owe me that."

I thought I saw him flinch, but I must have imagined it because the marble mask never seemed to alter.

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"That's always been true, and we've always dealt with it together. What could have changed to make you think you need to leave me?"

His eyes narrowed, and though he remained silent, I imagined scenes from my party reflected in their depths.

"Because of what happened on my birthday, you're leaving?"

He caught my eyes then looked away. "_We _are leaving."

"You're making everyone leave Forks because of this?"

"We don't force our choices on each other," he said to the wind. "But yes, my family supports my decision and they are coming with me."

"Even Alice?"

This time I saw his upper lip twitch as if to stop a grimace, but he didn't answer.

"Where are you going?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is we are leaving and will not come back."

I pinched my side, hoping I was dreaming, but the brief pain confirmed the opposite.

"But you …" I closed my eyes, trying to force my mouth to form the words. "In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay –"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me. "What happened on your birthday, although unfortunate, merely cemented a decision I have been contemplating for a long time. It is not safe for you in my world, Bella, nor can I comfortably exist in yours. This is the best thing for me, and it's good for you as well. I'm sure you'll eventually see it that way. In time, it will be as if I'd never existed."

With my eyes closed, I held myself together tight enough to hear his words without falling completely apart. But the idea of Edward abandoning began stealing my breath, and I feared I would soon start hyperventilating.

But as his closing argument reached my brain, something vital snapped within me. The impact broke the icy spell his goodbye casted, dissipating the chill, and the next thing I knew I was angry.

Blindingly, blazingly angry.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to control myself. I'd never felt so wild, as if someone doused my soul with gasoline and set it on fire. I'd never felt so intensely venomous toward anyone, except maybe Tyler when he told everyone he was taking me to prom. Even then, I didn't want to him to die; I just wanted him to go pine after someone else.

But as the echo of Edward's words burned a fiery trail of fury through me, the prospect of physically attacking him, even if it resulted in my death, began to hold a certain appeal.

I could not believe I was having such a violent reaction to Edward, to this beautiful boy who, only a few months ago, I thought I'd die without. As I hid in that hotel with Alice and Jasper, praying for James' reign of terror to end, all I could think about was my Edward and how very much I wanted to hold him, touch him, kiss him.

Now I wanted to kill him.

As I struggled to get myself together, I wondered if this feeling was what my natural scent unearthed in Edward, if this all-consuming, raging urge to devour and destroy me assailed him every time I was in his presence. If it was, if he felt anything close to this rage yet somehow didn't act on it, he had more self-control than I ever gave him credit for. And maybe if I could empathize with that part of him long enough, it might save him from my wrath.

"Bella?"

It wasn't until he spoke my name that I remembered his presence and that I hadn't spoken in a while. I clamped my lips shut, trying to recover before I totally lost it. Taking on a vampire, even the ridiculous one I loved, was tempting in theory, but as my sanity caught up with me, I realized I valued my human life enough not to risk it... at least not like this. I would have to speak to Edward and preferred doing so without a slew of profanity. But I needed time. And after the heaping bowl of malarkey he just fed me, he owed me at least that.

"Bella."

He didn't seem to understand, and I couldn't break my silence to tell him yet. I was collecting myself–my thoughts, my composure, my resolve not to pick up the nearest branch and whack him over the head with it–and his interruptions were complicating things. I was almost at the point where I could speak with some measure of calm. I just needed a few moments before my wall of forced serenity completely collapsed.

"Bella." His tone was sharp. "Stop this right now."

I opened my eyes and glared at him. _He should have kept his beautiful mouth shut._


	2. Chapter 02: Turnabout

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything **_**Twilight.**_** I am but a humble, excited sojourner in Forks. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: ****Underlined lines**** are quoted from (in order of appearance):**

_**New Moon, p. 23**_

_**Twilight, p. 473**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Turnabout<strong>

**Edward's POV**

After my last words, Bella closed her eyes and stood frighteningly still. At first I thought she was in shock which, knowing my girl, would not have been impossible.

Then she opened her blazing eye, and my mind cleared of every thought save how unbelievably sexy she looked. It was a heated side of Bella I'd only seen in flashes in our bedrooms and once in the backseat of the Volvo as we learned what all the cinematic fuss was about. Her body was coiled as if to spring, her hair wild in the sudden breeze, and I wanted to scoop her up, press her warm body against a tree, and kiss her until our lips were numb.

Although sensual excitement seemed an odd reaction to my words, I wouldn't dare question any chance to hold her one last time, to feel her pliant curves as my lips savored the taste of her perfect skin...

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I blinked out of my randy trance and gaped at her.

"Of all the obnoxious, presumptuous, asinine, immature …"

Her tone belied the passion in her eyes, and I realized my conclusion was incorrect. What I'd thought was arousal was something else entirely.

"… outlandish, unbelievable, misogynistic, Neanderthal bullshit! Okay, calm down, Bella. You sound like you have Tourette's… And stop looking at the branch. You'd probably pull a muscle or something… Then again, Charlie has a gun in the house… Damn, no silver bullets… No, no, no, violence never solves anything… Oh, I could just strangle him! Stupid, unreasonable, stubborn, overreacting …"

I watched in bewilderment as her tantrum continued. _Bella was … angry with me? _

I mentally rehearsed my farewell dozens of times in my room. I'd been so careful to prevent further attachment since her disastrous birthday party. As I stood here, resolved to break our hearts, I was so careful not to waver. I ignored the shift in her eyes when I said we were leaving, balled up my hands to keep from reaching out to confess I loved her more than my worthless life and was leaving only to keep her safe. I turned my eyes skyward and asked a God I didn't believe in to make Bella strong enough to handle my words.

Now as I watched my muttering muse stem the tide of her rising ire, I wondered if there were a God up there who answered prayers from monsters like me.

And I wished I had been more specific.

Bella was five strides away, but it felt like fifty. As her rant slowed down, she fixed her eyes on me, hard and full of an anger I didn't know she had in her. Oddly enough, she strongly resembled Alice's vision of her as a newborn, and I shuddered inwardly against it.

I was prepared for various reactions to my goodbye–crying, screaming, even fainting—and steeled myself against them as best I could, believing any pain now would be well worth it in a month or a year or however long it took her to forget me and move on with her life in the naturally fluid way she would have if Carlisle had let me die in 1918.

But I hadn't banked on anger, hadn't even considered it. And as she expelled a loud breath, I wondered why she was so cross. She closed her eyes again while her hands met in an aggressive position of prayer, ready to speak directly to me.

"When we left your house the other night." Her voice was low and controlled. "I needed something positive to focus on. I knew you would be no help, so I looked up into the dark beauty of the night sky. It was so simple and peaceful and exactly what I needed after what happened in the house. While waiting for you to climb in the truck, I took another peek at the sky and spotted Alice and Jasper from the corner of my eye."

_Oh no,_ I thought._ What did she see? What else could that blasted Jasper have done? Was that why Alice has been reciting The Canterbury Tales in Cantonese every time I came around?_ The possibilities made me angrier by the moment, but I demanded patience, hoping whatever Bella saw strengthened my case that her life would improve after we left.

"Jasper must have just returned," she continued. "Maybe he saw us and decided to stay hidden until we drove off. He was balled up so tightly, holding so still, I almost thought he was a statue.

"Alice found him on the side of the house. She laid her hands on his shoulder, and he shrugged away without looking up. He folded further into himself and snarled. It was the most terrifying sound I'd ever heard. Then Alice did the most amazing thing."

Her voice was full of awe when she looked at me. "She stayed."

I expected elaboration, but she gave none. Her earnest eyes bore into me, willing me to understand the significance of what she saw, but I was lost._ Alice stayed with Jasper? And?_

"She stayed, Edward."

Her irritation at my non-reaction mounted, and she threw up her hands. "Of course you don't get it. That's the whole problem!"

She fumed across the space between us until our noses nearly touched. Though she was human, and a small, clumsy one at that, I was nervous enough to step back.

"Alice stayed!" she shouted. "She saw Jasper's struggle and knew he needed time to deal, and she let him do that _while_ she stayed. She didn't tell him how to feel. She didn't blame herself for his pain and do something outrageous to make it better. She. Just. Stayed!"

I heard the insult and her point and ignored them both. "That is a different situation altogether. Alice's presence was not hurting him."

"Maybe it was," she countered. "Maybe he was so low that her consolation only made him feel worse. Maybe her love and understanding was the last thing he could handle, and that's why he turned away from her." She caught my eyes again. "But she didn't leave him just because she couldn't fix it."

"You don't think Alice would leave Jasper if she believed she was putting him in danger?"

"I think Alice respects Jasper, and they would make their decisions together."

My eyes widened in shock and confusion, and I stared at this lovely, infuriating girl who made my life worth living. I planned to make her believe I didn't want her, would have said I didn't love her if I thought it would help. The words were lined up in my mouth, ready for recitation when the moment came. The words would have crushed my beautiful butterfly into a pile of dust, but I could have done it. I would have done it because as long as she lived beyond my infecting her life, I could have lived with whatever revolting thing she thought of me.

But this… the idea that I didn't respect her… it was an attack on my essence, on the part of my nature providing the lone shred of humanity I still possessed. For her to believe such an abhorrent thing… it could not be borne.

"You don't think I respect you?"

She held up a delicate finger. "You took me to prom without asking, knowing I didn't want to go and never would have gone in a million if you hadn't dragged me."

"I wanted to show you how good it was to be human! And I wanted to take pictures of you in a pretty dress and revel in our love in front of our classmates and my siblings. What's so wrong with that?"

She continued as if I hadn't spoken. "You encouraged your family to celebrate my birthday after I repeatedly urged you not to throw me a party."

"We wanted to show you how much we love you."

She folded her arms across her chest, pinning me with an icy stare. "You refuse to change me."

"Of course I do!" My composure shattered Alice's vision resurfaced again in excruciating detail: my warm angel cloaked in hard white skin, her innocent mouth gleaming with venomous incisors, staring down her kill with blood red eyes. "I cannot allow you to give up your life for me."

"You cannot 'allow' me?"

I heard the implication, the accusation in her tone, and some wiser, more practical part of me demanded I pull back and approach from a different angle. But I couldn't compromise on that unfathomable point, no matter what kind of monster that made me.

"You should not have to surrender your mortality to be with me, Bella," I said with less steam. "I will never consider that an acceptable course of action, and I will never consent to it."

"I don't need your consent"—she punctuated the word—"to make a decision about my life. And if you think I do, that proves you don't respect me. And how can you love me if you don't respect me?"

Her question slapped me hard across the face, the force of her words paling only in comparison to the challenge in her eyes, eyes I stared into only a few nights ago, wishing for the thousandth time that I could see into her pretty mind…

We were lying in her bed with another lazy Sunday under our belts while Charlie idled at Billy Black's unaware. Her head rested on her pillow, and a halo of soft, silky hair framed her contented face as she placed her hand against my cheek. The sensation was exhilarating in its tenderness, and I'd placed my hand on top of hers, sealing the moment in my mind. She looked up, eyes full of wonder and joy, and for the next hour or more, I gazed into those eyes, hoping she could see and understand the depth of love and eternal devotion my frozen heart held for her.

Now as those same eyes implored me to settle the question in her mind, I abandoned my prior course and determined to make her understand, to say whatever was necessary to restore that tranquil light to her eyes.

"Bella." I stepped forward and cupped her face in my hands. "You know how much I love you, how you've completely changed my life." The familiar color rose to her cheeks, and the vice around my heart began to relax its grip. "I didn't think I had any life left in me until you thawed it out." I caressed her cheek with my thumb, sending her heart into another gear. She relaxed into my touch, and I wanted to faint with pleasure. Maybe this wouldn't end badly. "Do you really doubt my love for you?" I kissed on her forehead, and she sighed. "Can you really doubt that, after all we've shared?"

She stiffened in my grasp and retreated. "You are leaving me 'after all we've shared.' How is that different?"

"It is different because I am leaving to save your life." Realizing my outstretched hands were empty, I let them fall to my sides. "It is different because I have no choice. You doubting my love for you is just…"

"What? Ridiculous? _Absurd?_"

I cringed, thinking of all the times I'd used that word to describe her reactions.

She paced in front of me. "Now that I think about it, I understand why your family doesn't respect me either."

"My family has only the highest respect for you."

"Really? Is that why they insisted on buying me gifts and helping Alice with that damn party?"

I swallowed an exasperated sigh_._ "We've been through this. They did all that for you."

"_Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited."_

Her imitation of my voice hadn't improved, but its haughty tone was new.

"I wanted to spend my birthday with our family." Despite the tension, my heart warmed at her possessiveness of my strange clan. "Like we always do, with Jasper and Emmett arguing over that Madden game, Alice obsessing over her wardrobe, Rosalie huffing as she stomps upstairs, Esme stuffing me with treats while Carlisle smiles at all of us from the far corner of the room. And you." Her smile broke my heart. "I wanted you beside me nuzzling my hair, holding my hand, playing the music of my life just by your presence. I didn't want a party, Edward, but nobody cared."

"We did care, love. That's why we tried to make your birthday special."

"Edward, every day I spend with you and your family is special." I heard the tears creeping into her voice and loathed myself for putting them there. "That's why I want to become immortal. Because the idea of a heaven without all of you in it is something I can't bear to imagine."

Had I been human, my knees would have buckled under the weight of her confession. She not only loved me, as preposterous as that was, but she loved my family: my bloodthirsty, vampiric family. Loved us so much that she wanted to stay with us for all eternity. I had no room inside me for this, no proper place to put such an illogical declaration.

"I love Charlie and Renee," she continued. "And I cannot fathom what I'd do if something happened to them. But I've never had a real family with crazy cousins, loud siblings, or exotic aunts to teach me fascinating things. Just me and one of my parents. But in you, I found a home, a place where I belonged and would never be alone again. With you, I found a family, a wild mix of moods and textures where I fit in like the final piece to a jigsaw puzzle. The notion that I could have the man I love and a family to boot was a dream come true."

Her sincerity ate me alive.

"And I know what you all are, that being with being with you endangers my life. But what am I supposed to do? Pretend I don't love you to keep me safe? Return to my loneliness because it's the practical thing to do? Forget your family because one day they might want to kill me?" I blanched as she shrugged. "I can't do that. I know how crazy that sounds to you, but I don't know what else to do. It's like she said in _Steel Magnolias, 'I would rather have a few minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special.'_ Edward, you gave me more minutes of wonderful since your arrival than I would have ever had without you."

My eyes burned with tears I couldn't cry, and she steeled her voice.

"That's why I don't know how to accept what you did today, bringing me out here to say you and your family were leaving. How am I not your family? How you could leave me here without Alice, Esme, even that cranky Rosalie? But most of all, how could you even think of leaving me? How could you do that and think it's okay?"

"Bella." I pulled her into my arms and cradled her against my chest, unable to bear the distance any longer. "I had to protect you. After what happened the other night"—an involuntary spasm unsettled me as I remembered our thoughts as we stared at her bloody arm—"I couldn't bear the thought of that happening again." I kissed her hair as I inhaled her scent, the intoxicating aroma sweetening every needless breath I took. "I couldn't handle it, love, and the only way I knew to keep you permanently safe was for us to leave." I took her face in my hands again, begging her to see the hell of my past two days. "Can't you see that?"

"No, I can't." Bella raised her hands and removed mine from her face. "What I see is that I was right in Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" She hadn't released my hands yet, and I held on to that hope as tightly as I could without shattering it.

"When I was in the hospital, I said a man and a woman have to be somewhat equal for the relationship to work. I was referring to our… species… because that seemed the biggest disparity. But now?" Her wistful expression tore my heart in twain. "I realize that difference is secondary to our major problem: You trust your judgment more than you trust mine, and you always will. And though that attitude was appropriate in the early Twentieth Century, it is a reality I will not accept."

The bluntness of her statement obliterated any physical pain I might have felt when she released my hands and clasped hers in front of her.

"Edward, I love you and want to be with you forever. But I cannot do that if you insist on trying to run my life." Her voice shook with ferocity, and I heard the fluctuations in her heartbeat. "Charlie didn't do that when he had the right, and I refuse to let you do it even in the name of love."

With more than a century's worth of knowledge and experience at my mental disposal, I had no idea how to respond. I wanted to tell her she was wrong and had misunderstood. That I wasn't trying to run her life; I was trying, despite all her resistance, to save it. But she would use that logic against me. I briefly thought of meeting her tacit demands by apologizing and vowing never to decide her life for her again. I wanted to tell her that because I wanted so badly for that to be the truth.

But if those words ever left my lips, I would be lying. Because I knew myself. I knew who and what I was, and I could not become someone who would support a decision that would ruin the very best part of her to appease her need for feminine independence. I could not pretend my eternal love for her would ever resulting in me cosigning her desire to sacrifice her life and chance at eternity with God because she fancied herself in love with me now.

And that would always be the sticking point between us, our perpetual stalemate. To let her believe otherwise, even if to keep her here for another minute or day, would be a lie. And as many as I'd told today, I could not bring myself to tell another one.

She knew I was debating with myself, and to her credit, she waited until the end of my private tirade to ask, "Can you promise that from now on, you will respect my decisions no matter how much you disagree with them?"

It was as if she had a gift for requesting what I could not give.

Her eyes searched mine, brave and intense in their openness, and I knew I would never love her more than I did in that moment.

Every villainous part of me cried out "Yes, you idiot! Promise whatever she wants now and amend it later!"

But my fading integrity on the line, I swallowed my selfishness. "I'm sorry, love, but I cannot make that promise."

Bella nibbled her bottom lip as she nodded. "Thank you for your honesty," she said at length.

She glanced toward her house and sighed, an anguished sigh that pulverized what was left of my soul. Because I had done this to her. Not Jasper, not James, but me. The monster she loved.

Her emotions were shifting. I heard it in her erratic heartbeat, caught the musky tones her scent now contained. When she turned around back to me, her chin was up but her eyes were sad. "Then I guess this is it," she said.

I didn't know what my expression revealed—I had long ago disconnected from my useless body—but her face contorted, and she rushed into my arms, gripping me with all her might. Shocked and awed, I held her, murmuring honeyed wishes into her hair and neck.

She cradled my cheeks and brought her soft lips to mine, kissing me with a hunger and intensity that made me weak. Her tongue slid across my bottom lip, and I lifted her off the ground, pressing against her as our lips desperately sought the connection our hearts were missing.

Just as quickly as they begun, her kisses became slower and fewer until our mouths were closed, less than a whisper apart. She released my face, and I lowered her to the ground. She was breathing hard, and with each exhale, her scent unraveled another layer of my resolve. I wanted to say something, say anything to keep her here a moment longer, just long enough for me to somehow repair what I had stupidly broken.

But before I could open my mouth, I heard, "Goodbye, Edward." My heart stopped as her lips brushed my cheek. "Good luck."

She ran out of the forest on the same path by which I brought her here. And although I was sure she didn't have superhuman speed, by the time I found the strength to open my eyes, Bella's front door was closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm... that wasn't supposed to happen! Stay tuned ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 03: Vampires Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: Everything in the Twiverse belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing them for my own amusement (and hopefully yours too). No copyright infringement intended.**

_**A few notes:**_

_**In Chapter two, the line from New Moon wasn't underlined for some reason. It was, **__"Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited."__**Just wanted to make sure that was properly credited to Ms. Meyer.**_

_**I hadn't planned on posting again until Friday, but a reviewer asked me if Chapter Two was the end of the story, and I wanted to put that fear to rest. Besides I was awake reading this fabulous, addictive fanfic entitled "Bella Hale" byJulesSC and after inhaling the first twenty-one chapters in the past three hours – it's 2:30 in the morning now – I figured that if I forced myself to stop reading so I could post the new segment of Serenity's Prayer, I might get in bed before dawn!**_

_**Here it is … Hope you enjoy it! And thanks again for all the reviews – keep 'em coming!**_

**Chapter 3: Vampires Don't Cry**

**Edward's POV**

I remained in the forest, my eyes focused yet unseeing, wondering what had just happened. My stone body felt weary, and I had to lean carefully against a nearby oak to keep from falling straight to the ground, feeling as if the very life had been snatched from my chest.

I lifted my eyes to the Swan's front door in the vain hope that my precious Love would be standing there, or at the very least, crack the door enough to show me that all was not lost and that I hadn't seen the last of her in this life, save in my perfect memory. But the door remained resolutely shut, and although I hadn't been paying strict attention, I was almost sure she'd locked it behind her.

I groaned audibly as the rumbling in my chest threatened to take me completely over. I felt myself sinking to the forest floor, the damp earth beneath me a fitting bed in which to lie alone with my misery. I glanced at my surroundings, and the first of what would surely be millions of images flitted through my mind. _"It's too green,"_ she'd once said of Forks in her sleep, and from my ant's eye view, I had to agree with her.

_Agree with her. _Had I only been able to do that eleven minutes earlier.

I slowly raised myself to a sitting position, hoping that would help me think better or perhaps not think at all. It seemed for all my plans and rationalizing, I had still made all the wrong decisions. And I would pay for them for the remainder of my wretched existence.

An existence I would have to survive without Bella.

Impossible.

I rubbed my temples and took deep breaths as I'd watched so many humans do when nervous or afraid. As I didn't need the oxygen, the healing effects were lost on me. Still, I felt somewhat calmer after the seventy-first one, better prepared to retrace my mental steps and figure out where I'd gone so wrong in my seemingly flawless thinking.

My sole intention since the night of Bella's birthday party had been to extract myself and my dangerous life from hers. As I drove her home, I fleetingly thought that I could remove myself from her life over time, giving both of us the chance to warm to the idea of a separation. But as soon as we were in the sanctity of her room, with her enticing scent and potent memories assaulting me in every corner, I knew that would be a hopeless endeavor.

So when I returned home that night, I realized that I had no choice but to leave Forks, never again to return. Although the very notion ripped at my core, I knew it was the best and only choice I could make for Bella, the choice that loving her more than life itself forced me to make. I knew that whether or not my family came with me would be irrelevant. All that mattered was my exodus from Bella's life.

With grim resolve, I focused only on the preservation of her well-being, believing that no matter what she did or said, by the end of this afternoon, I would be out of her life for good. For as unimaginable as the agony of leaving her might be, I knew it would pale in comparison to what would be if she perished because of me. That, I believed, would be the greatest pain of all.

I was wrong about that.

This pain… the pain of Bella walking, no, running away from me… this made the three days of my transformation seem like a caress from the sun on a warm summer day. This made the torture of our separation while I unsuccessfully played keep-away with Victoria and James seem like a stroll through our meadow. This made the catastrophe of the other night almost desirable. At least then, she had wanted to be with me.

But no more.

I closed my eyes, hoping that blocking my vision would make the thought easier to bear, but her exquisite beauty tortured me behind my lids, and I vowed never to close them again.

Bella left me. My angel mounted up on her pretty wings and flew away from me as fast as her fury would take her, back to the safety of her life without me. The very place to which I had sought to banish her. I had come here to leave her, to commit emotional suicide and make my permanent exit from her life, and instead, she had left me. Bella told me goodbye, and then she left me without so much as a backward glance.

In some small recess of my overactive mind, I realized that I should have been pleased with this outcome, grateful even. Without my dangerous presence in her life, Bella would be safe, or as safe as my charmingly awkward girl could ever be. The end had been achieved, our separation was a fact, and those were the truths that mattered.

But the part of my soul where my scattered feelings resided could feel no joy because it was too distracted by the details of her departure. However strong my belief that Bella was better off without me, I could not escape the reason she left me.

Bella left me not because I was a soulless savage who thirsted for her blood. Not because two nights ago, my entire family, with the exception of my father, had barely suppressed the desire to kill her. Not even because I had exposed her to a relentless tracker who had tricked, assaulted, and bitten her with his venomous teeth.

No.

Bella left me because she thinks I don't respect her.

Ironic.

Bella left me because of a character flaw from my former life. Bella left me, I thought with a bitter laugh, because of the young man I still am inside this monstrous shell. I had always wished that I could be human for her, thinking such a metamorphosis would solve our problems. Now the lone remnant of my waning humanity has taken her away from me forever.

Shakespeare couldn't have scripted it better.

The wind shifted directions, reminding me of the hour, and I figured that I should prepare to depart. Pulling myself up from the ground with a cursory swipe at the dirt on my slightly wet clothes, my thoughts turned homeward.

But my legs followed my heart down the narrow path that led to Bella's front door and my salvation. Although the door had not budged since she closed it forty-three minutes ago, I hoped against all hope that maybe she had left my evening entrance open. Noting that Charlie's cruiser wouldn't arrive for another twelve minutes, I walked around to the side of the house to my love's bedroom window. All I needed was a crack, the slightest distance between the window and the ledge, and I would fly up there on Eros' wings and beg her to forgive me.

But no such heroics would be necessary. For not only was the window shut, but the curtains were completely drawn. The only sign of life was the gentle thrumming of her heartbeat, erratic but strong even at this distance.

The message was clear.

And as much as it pained me to turn away from that beautiful sound, I knew I had to. Even if she never knew, I would respect her wishes this once, to show God or whoever might be watching the depths of my esteem for her. That I loved, needed, and desired her with every fiber of my frozen being. And for that reason and that one alone, I kissed my hand, laid it against the wall beneath Bella's window with a silent wish for her eternal health and happiness, and departed from her house for the last time.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Despite the sluggishness of my steps, I reached my house in the forest before I was ready. I stood a good distance from it, nearly where Bella used to park her truck when she visited. My eyes noticed faint traces of her tire tracks in the muddy ground, and I captured the sight to recall on a day when the thought of my love didn't produce a different sort of my fire in my lungs.

The trees were silent above me. Woodland creatures instinctively knew better than to make their homes near ours, but even the leaves seemed to be in mourning. I could hear the running of the river to the west, the faint sound of a truck passing on the highway, but other than that, there were no other sounds of significance.

And for a mind-reading vampire, that almost never happened.

I knew my family was home and that they knew I was here as well. I couldn't hear anything that suggested they were packing up the house, but maybe Alice hadn't told them….

Alice.

I tried to quell the flicker of anger that accompanied my thoughts of her, but I couldn't do so quickly enough. I knew she felt guilty about not seeing the disaster that Bella's party would become, knew she couldn't have seen it because there was no way to anticipate a paper cut.

But that didn't mollify my irritation that her insistence on throwing the party had set the stage for the disaster. To say nothing of her mate's role in all of this. Jasper didn't need his special senses to feel the churning ball of emotions he inspired in me right now. I certainly didn't blame him more than I blamed myself, but it was tough not to see him and want to kill him.

As killing him would be easier than suicide.

Try as I might, I couldn't stay mad at Alice for long, and I needed to tell my favorite sister firmly and sincerely that I was no longer angry or blaming her for the holes in her visions.

Her visions.

Alice could see decisions once they were made.

I stopped in my labored tracks. That meant that Alice saw what happened today in the forest. She had seen it the moment Bella's eyes…those alluring, passionate eyes…had first hardened toward me. She had seen the formation of Bella's belief that I don't respect her and seen that belief contort into the reason she would leave me.

And if she saw that, then she also saw that Bella thinks my family doesn't respect her.

And there was no way she would keep that revelation to herself.

I listened more closely as I dragged myself toward the house and realized with a start why it was so quiet. Their thoughts were coming so quickly and intensely that they all blended into a somber white noise, thoughts so similar in tone and color that I found it tough to distinguish among them. Rosalie's thoughts stood out because of their standard, selfish tenor. But Emmett, despite his disappointment regarding recent events, was seemingly incapable of harboring negative feelings for very long.

But my parents and my two newest siblings were saturated with grief and self-loathing, and as their thoughts harmonized painfully with my own, I realized the true price we would all have to pay. A price including the hefty penalty of shipping my family to another part of the world and handling the fracture that Bella's loss would cause. How I would ask that of them was beyond me to comprehend right now.

Walking around to the side of the house where my bedroom window faced, I planted myself briefly in the earth before springing up to its ledge. It was impossible for me to pass through that living room without seeing Bella splayed in a pile of broken glass and pink frosting as a result of me pushing her; unbearable to smell the florals of her blood—barely obscured by the bleach Esme so liberally used to cover it—and the potency of her fear still thick and suffocating in the air. I didn't blame my family for continuing their use of the area of the house, but I would never step foot in that room again as long as we remained here. In truth, the only place I felt relatively safe was in my room.

"Relatively" being the operative word.

My room was littered with images of Bella from our sweet summer together: Bella standing at my music wall, choosing a CD at random, and daring me to guess which track she was playing with only three notes as clues, her eyes alight when she thought she'd stumped me. Bella tummy-side down on the floor, engrossed in my copy of iWuthering Heights/i, her feet crossed in the air at the ankles, swaying idly to some rhythm in her head. Bella lying on top of me on the couch, her hair falling to one side of her face as my nose skims her jawline, pausing before I taste her warm, rosy lips….

_Why would I think I could be safe here? _

That's when it hit me. And it hit me so hard that I dropped to the floor in a smooth heap.

The world was no longer safe for me because Bella would not be in it.

It wouldn't matter where we moved next: Ithaca, Ireland, Istanbul. Wherever I was would be a foreign, alien place full of meaningless faces and hollow encounters because Bella would not be there. And she would never be there.

Not because I was a vampire. Not because I belonged to a family of vampires. Not because she'd been bitten by a vampire. But because I was the kind of man who wanted to protect her and refused to let her make choices that could kill her. And in her book, that attitude spelled disrespect.

"A deal-breaker," she'd called it.

I ran my hands through my hair and gripped with such force that a few strands fell into my lap. A potent swirl of anger, heartache, and futility swelled to a stormy pitch, and I knew I was going under.

So lost was I in my sea of sadness that I didn't hear her come in until she'd closed the door behind her. She had never done anything like this before, and it was a testament to my anguish that I permitted her to do so. My emotions had always been private, my varying hells of a solitary nature. But today, this time, she would not allow it.

She gingerly approached me, her thoughts kind and benevolently brief.

_Edward, let it out. _

I was already rocking by the time she joined me on the floor. And as Esme wrapped herself completely around me, holding me in her strong maternal grip, I gave myself over to the mounting torment and let the first of the tearless sobs rip me apart.


	4. Chapter 04: Not Today and Never Again

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I'm just playing with it.**

**Chapter 4: Not Today and Never Again**

**Bella's POV**

A dusty brown sedan approached the parking space behind me, pausing briefly before the driver attempted to back in. She started at an awkward angle, moving too quickly, and nearly hit the blue Chevy coupe in the adjacent space before pulling into the slot with barely enough room to open the driver's side door. Ms. Cope climbed out of the car, hauling a bag full of papers and a lavender bakery box, and I wished I felt like getting out of my truck and inventing an excuse to go to the office. Madeleine's Muffins made the best pastries in Forks, and Ms. Cope's legendary sweet tooth ensured that she'd picked the best of the best.

As I watched her ambling toward the entrance to the main building, I wondered why she wasn't moving faster. The rain was really coming down, as all I saw was a sheet of water when I looked out the window, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she didn't even seem to be getting wet.

I blinked and felt a cascade of moisture on my cheeks. Apparently it was only raining in my cab.

I wiped my face with my sleeve-I'd left my tissues at home to discourage myself from crying-and considered again popping into the office for a raspberry danish or a bear claw if she had any. But I had no appetite today, nor could I see that changing in the near future, so I stayed slumped in my truck where she couldn't see me, counting my breaths to make sure I was still alive.

Yesterday couldn't decide what it wanted to be: a dizzying blur that seemed to have happened to someone else, or a frame-by-frame replay of the worst day of anyone's life ever. Sometimes the whole thing seemed like a teasing trailer for a horror movie with random scenes and words out of context and the only certain thing was the palpable sense of fear. Other times, like right now, I could see what happened in the forest in slow motion, hear it in surround sound, and feel it in all its painful potency. Either way, it was still a nightmare.

No, a nightmare would be better than this.

With a nightmare, no matter how real, there was always the guarantee that it would eventually end. At some point, usually when I was falling down a dark hole or cornered by the monster, I would wake up sweating and panting in my bed. I'd claw at my clothes to make sure the villain hadn't really gotten to me and then fall back with a grateful sigh and say, "It was only a nightmare."

But yesterday… yesterday was no mere nightmare because it had no prescribed end. This time, while I was fully awake and trusting, the monster had gotten to me and slashed my insides to bloody bits. In fact, he's the one who shoved me into the dark hole in the first place.

_And there ends my first full twenty minutes without referring to him, however metaphorically. Well… at least I didn't say his name._

I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that the school parking lot was starting to fill up. I had intentionally parked on the other side of the lot today because I didn't want to see the empty space where the silver Volvo wouldn't be today and would never be again. Judging by the number of cars arriving, I would soon need to head to class. Of course, this would be the year that we had all but one class together, an unavoidable torture that would surely be my undoing. I couldn't wrap my head around how I would get through an entire year's worth of daily reminders of his absence. I was entirely surprised that I had even survived the night.

I turned on my new radio-stuffing down the visual of the jolly, brawny boy who installed it- and tried to find some measure of solace. I considered the heavy metal station, thinking that it might play a song about living without your immortal beloved, but the beats would have been too severe for my already throbbing head. Saccharine pop or raging rock would be of no help, and fifties music was out of the question.

I stumbled onto a country station and heard two girls singing, _"There's nothing you can do or say, you're gonna break my heart anyway, so just leave the pieces when you go."_ I'd never listened to a country song before in my life, but I sat through that song and the next one called "What Hurts the Most." The haunting chords and lyrics almost sent me reeling again, and then, as if the DJ felt sorry for me, he played a rousing track called "My Give-A-Damn's Busted." The female singer's voice was the perfect mix of powerful and pissed-off and reminded me of how I'd felt yesterday, staring at the beautiful face of that stupid vampire I loved so much.

My face cracked a smile when the familiar flame of rage warmed the cavern in the center of my aching chest. In the sixteen hours since my flight from the forest, I had discovered the beauty of anger. And it had become my companion, my shield, my security blanket, and I held on to it as if my life depended on it.

And in a terribly real way, it did.

Yesterday I had slammed the door behind me, as my goodbye still hovered in the air, run up to my room, and flung myself across the bed. I fell face down into my pillows and stayed in that position, knowing he would soon be flying up the stairs after me. But as a few minutes ticked by and I didn't hear anything, I started to wonder if he was coming, as that thought had never once occurred to me. I flew over to the window and peered out, hoping I'd see him crossing the street to meet me, and kept an ear out for the opening of the front door. I stared out the window for more than a half hour, fixated on the spot where the edge of the path came into view. My eyes began to burn and blur with the strain of trying to conjure up his image by the sheer force of my need to see him.

But I didn't see him. I didn't see anything except the occasional car driving by.

He wasn't out there anymore, and he wasn't in here, which could only mean one thing.

He left me. Just like he'd intended.

Despite how carefully I had spoken, how much thought I'd put into everything I'd said, my words hadn't meant anything. He didn't realize that he needed to stay, to wait for me to come down from the dangerous perch he'd dragged me to. He didn't understand that I'd had the right to be angry with him for planning to leave me. He didn't even understand that what he'd done was wrong. He didn't understand a damn thing, and I had been right to leave him.

That reasoning, in all its flawlessness, came to me around three this morning.

Before that, there had only been the gnawing knowledge that I would never see him again. That our last kiss… that sad, desperate kiss… had indeed been our last. That I would never feel his touch again, never feel his body curled around mine protective and strong. That our love had ended as drastically and suddenly as it had started. That forever only lasted for a few months, at best. And worst of all, that for the rest of my life, there would be a jagged, gaping hole where he and I should have been.

That was when I'd first slipped off that steep precipice toward the bottom of my soul where an endless desolation was waiting. That was when the first of my tears fell, followed quickly by several hundred of its closest companions. I'd flown to the bathroom then, retching up was left of my lunch, and laid on my head against the cool porcelain of our bathtub. But the soothing sensation felt painfully familiar, far too similar to another sensation I was in no position to remember yet. The swelling in my heart tripled in force and propelled me out of the bathroom and onto my bedroom floor, gasping for breath as I tripped over the corner of my upturned rug. I'd ripped my jeans in the process, my favorite jeans at that, and cursed aloud. And in that moment, my pain lessened just enough to stabilize my frantic heart rate.

That's when I realized that anger was my new best friend.

Anger was what fueled me while I completed my most urgent homework and finished my English essay without soaking it with tears. Anger was what got me through two hours with Charlie while we ate dinner and watched the first few innings of the game. Charlie kept looking at the door, checking his watch, and glancing at me, and the anger on my face was what kept him from asking the question that would surely have sent me back to the bathroom and forced what little dinner I had eaten back to the surface. Anger was what kept me upright while I brushed at my teeth and what I was trusting to give me the strength to change into my nightclothes before attempting to sleep.

But when I tried to lift my shirt over my head, his unique scent knocked me on my ass and flung my anger to the far corner of the room. On instinct, I pushed my shirt into my nose, amazed that I hadn't smelled him before then, and deeply inhaled, heedless of the tears and moans that resulted. I felt like a junkie trying to get high, knowing the dazzling rush was only temporary yet needing it more than the next breath I took. I sniffed and cried and groaned and died a thousand times until sometime after dawn when my tear ducts needed to replenish themselves. During their all too brief pause, I must have fallen asleep because when my eyes opened again, I could hear Charlie whistling in the bathroom. He left a few minutes later, and as I knew that _ he _wasn't coming to pick me up this morning and never would come here again, I had bolted out of the house, determined not to be misery's sitting duck.

A shriek of playful laughter reached my ears from somewhere behind my parked truck. Its optimism tried to infiltrate my mood but was immediately sucked into the blackening pit where my heart used to be. I wrapped my arms around my waist as the hilarity continued outside and noticed that I was wearing my beige sweater. In my semi-conscious haze this morning, I had grabbed the first clean shirt I touched and kept on my torn jeans. I'd worn this shirt a few times since that special day with him, but as I looked down now, all I could see was his smooth white hand pressed against my abdomen, his cool touch setting my skin ablaze through the twin layers of my clothes. I could smell the flowers in the meadow mingling seductively with his sweet breath. I could see the love in his shimmering eyes, deep and eternal, and felt it washing over me in a bittersweet flood. Fresh rain spilled from my eyes and proved without question that I would never stop crying.

A few minutes later, I wiped my face and climbed out of the cab. A light drizzle was falling from the overcast sky – this time I confirmed it by sticking out my hand and watching the pale pellets bounce off my skin – and I kept my head down as I walked toward my first period class. Thankfully homeroom was optional this year because I didn't think I could take sitting there trying to act normal when my world had imploded yesterday.

As I dragged myself through the parking lot, I tried not to look but my eyes betrayed me and landed on the empty slot where his car used to be and would never be again. The pain in my heart constricted and I fought it down, promising it free rein once I arrived back home. But the lurching in my stomach could not be ignored and I ran past my homeroom to the first bathroom I could find.

When I finally walked into Government after the first bell rung, the turbulence in my stomach had finally subsided. I felt the faint rumblings of hunger and thought I might try to grab an apple from the nurse before next period.

The loud chatter in the classroom proved that my teacher hadn't arrived yet and convinced me that no one would notice that I was alone. But as tried to sneak to my seat in the back, Lauren's nosy eyes told me different.

"Bella!" she said with false cheer. "I was wondering when you'd show up. I started to wonder if you and Edward were ditching today."

She couldn't have known the fire that burned through me upon hearing his name, a name I had been so careful not to utter since yesterday. I buckled slightly under the weight of those perfect two syllables but slid into my seat without replying. She must have noticed that something wasn't right though, that this wasn't an instance of the male Cullens – more searing pain – going camping, because she turned around to face me.

"I mean, because you're never this late to class."

I took out my notebook, suppressing the urge to club her with it.

"And he's still not here." By this point, she had attracted the desired attention from the rest of the room. "That's weird, huh?"

"I guess." Maybe if I responded, that would shut her up.

She looked around at all the now curious faces and grinned. "So … where is he, Bella?"

I raised my eyes, beaming every ounce of my anger into her smug face and was pleased when she shrank back. "He's not here."

Whatever she was getting ready to say was preempted by Mr. Cromley's arrival. He was pulling one of the school's five A/V carts, which reminded me that we would be watching a film on how colonial America's government evolved into the current three branch system. Mr. Cromley was one of Forks High's most coveted teachers because he believed in the power of cinema – why teach it when you can show it? At the moment he was my favorite teacher because his arrival forced Lauren to turn back around in her seat.

Although she now pretended to ignore me, my triumphant feeling was short-lived. If this was only first period, what would the rest of the day be like? He and I had been synonymous for so long that it would only be natural for people to ask me where he was. How could I bare to think of him long enough to attempt answering that question? What would I say when I did? How long could I answer the questions with half-truths before people realized something else was going on? And once it became necessary, how would I form the words "We broke up" without breaking up myself? I put my head in my hands and prayed for the first time I could remember that God would somehow show me the way to get through this.

I heard Mr. Cromley turn on the television and hoped this movie would take us to the end of class so I could escape without having to face Lauren again until third period. He was giving us a synopsis of the film, telling us what to listen for, and reminding us that this material could show up on a pop quiz in the near future. I listened with half an ear, waiting for him to turn out the lights so I could rest my head on the desk without notice.

"Edward, this is a first! I don't think I've ever had a Cullen arrive late to my class."

When I heard his name, my body convulsed because I was certain that I was hearing things. I remembered that there was an Alvin in this class and thought for a second that Mr. Cromley might have made a mistake.

But when Lauren sucked her teeth and said, "Of course he's here now," I shook off my confusion and looked up. My eyes nearly popped out of my achy head at the sight of Edward standing next to the A/V cart with his molten gold eyes staring at me with wary intensity.

**Notes:**

**I have loved country music for eighteen years, so I try to include it in my stories whenever I can. T****he first song Bella listens to is "Leave the Pieces" by The Wreckers. The next two are by Rascal Flatts and Jo Dee Messina, respectively. All three are amazing, so even if you don't listen to country music-and I promise not to hold that against you-check them out!**

**I hope those of you who are sick of stupid Edward – I'm looking at you, traceybuie and Leibeezer :)**** – will at least cut him some slack for showing up today!**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I can't tell you how happy they make me.**


	5. Chapter 05: Truth & Consequences

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything in the Twiverse. **

_**So I'd had no intention of posting another chapter so soon. But your enthusiasm for S.P. spurred me on, and I hereby present Chapter Five. **_

_**Happy Saturday!**_

**Chapter 5: Truth & Consequences**

**Edward's POV**

I stood at the front of the classroom with the eyes of my Government class watching me. I heard Mr. Cromley rambling, heard the malice in Lauren's thoughts as she sized me up, but none of it truly registered. All I could see and care about was Bella, staring at me from our table in the back of the classroom.

Though it had only been sixteen hours and twenty-six minutes since the last time I saw Bella, it was as if I had never seen her before. Her staggering beauty almost made me lose my balance-ivory skin, dark auburn hair, haunting eyes. It was like she was happening to me all over again.

It was in those eyes, though, that I searched for my salvation. In those eyes, I sought the truth.

And they did not disappoint me.

Her initial reaction was shock, pure and clear, which quickly gave way to disbelief and confusion before returning to shock again. As my eyes remained with hers, something inside her must have changed because I began to see the beginnings of hurt, betrayal, and that scary anger from yesterday.

But before Bella remembered to be hurt, another emotion had appeared. It hadn't lasted long, nor do I think she was conscious of it, but I'd seen it in all its perfection just the same. It planted itself in my heart where I would tend and nurture it until it became something more, something stronger and better that would bring us back together. But until that time came, I would cherish that sweet emotion for what it was.

Relief.

For the shortest of seconds, Bella had been relieved to see me.

_Wow, _I'd thought when her relief washed over me. _Esme was right._

My mother had stayed with me for the entire night as it was well after dawn that I had finally stopped sobbing. She'd said very little as she held me, but as her thoughts began to shift from my grief to her own, I remembered that I wasn't the only one mourning.

"I'm sorry for taking Bella from you," I said.

Pain flickered across her face, and she couldn't speak. I saw in her mind her memories of Bella: talking together for the first time at the baseball game, flipping through decorating magazines in the kitchen, picking flowers in her garden to set throughout the house. I saw all the things they hadn't gotten the chance to do, the plans Esme had had for her newest daughter, and my heartache doubled.

Then she fixed on an image of Bella and me at the piano on Bella's first visit to our home, the love in our eyes unbridled and undeniable. "It's not too late, you know."

I disentangled myself from her embrace and stalked toward the window. "I can't undo this."

"Yes, you can." I could hear the smile creeping into her voice. "You can, and you should."

"No, I can't, and I definitely shouldn't."

"Oh, you beautiful, stupid boy." Esme stood in front of me and cupped my chin in her hands. "When will you ever allow yourself to be happy?"

I turned to stone. "After what happened here the other night, how could you expect me to risk Bella's life for the sake of my happiness?"

Her features fell at the reminder, but she stood her ground. "Bella's life is hers to risk. She's willing to trade her kind of life for yours. But you won't let her. That's why she left you."

I couldn't respond as Bella's accusation still stung me.

"And it's not just your happiness at stake here," she continued. "Bella loves you, Edward. She needs you as much as you need her. She simply doesn't care for your unsolicited displays of misguided chivalry. If you can learn to let her make her own choices, you can get her back."

"You didn't see her, Esme." My mind flashed to Bella in the forest. "You didn't hear her resolve when she told me goodbye, the look in her eyes right before she left. She hates me."

"Maybe," my mother smiled. "But she can only hate you because she loves you. As angry as Bella might be right now, if you go to her, if you can bear her wrath and give her some time, she will find her way back to you because with you is the only place she wants to be."

Though I fought against her words with everything in me, the notion was too sweet, too tempting to ignore: Bella in my arms again, whispering my name in her sleep. Bella looking at me with love and longing, making me over with every bat of her eye. Bella's warm body beneath mine, trembling with pleasure at my touch. Despite the surge of desire those visions gave me, I shook them off, remembering who and what I was. "I don't deserve that."

"No, you don't," she winked. "But thank God that we don't always get what we deserve." At my sigh, she turned serious. "Edward, we will leave Forks if you want. And once we land somewhere, I'll even let you go off on your own for a while, as long as you promise to come back." Her worry when I fled to Denali after Bella's arrival clouded her mind, and my guilt overwhelmed me. "But I'm hoping you'll have the good sense to go to school today and face the woman you love."

I sighed, knowing I was out of excuses, and looked at the wall clock. "But I might be late for class."

She kissed my cheek. "There's a first time for everything."

Now, as Mr. Cromley echoed Esme's sentiments, I watched Bella's face, praying for a sign that there was still hope for us. When that spark of relief softened her features, I'd had to physically restrain myself from running to her side and throwing myself at her two left feet. I settled instead for bowing in apology to Mr. Cromley and walking to my seat at our table.

I kept my eyes on Bella's, fearing that if we broke contact, she might not look at me again. But she had chosen anger as her official response, and I was struck by how stubbornly she clung to it. Even though I could tell it was killing her, which killed me to know, she refused to look away and appeared to be staring me down. Her hands were clenched into tight little fists, and as I reached our table, I wondered if she might forget what she was up against and punch me. With the eyes of our class watching, I couldn't risk my identity by moving quickly enough to stop the blow in time nor could I let Bella break her hand because she was angry with me.

Thankfully, she allowed me to pass behind her without fisticuffs and relaxed her hand. As I sank into the cold plastic chair, Bella scooted to the farthest end of her side of the table. I heard the satisfaction in Lauren's spiteful mind but chose to take comfort in the fact that Bella didn't change seats altogether.

She slid her notebook in front of her and covered the top of facing page with her hand. I had already seen what she was trying to hide: she had doodled my name with tiny hearts floating around it. I don't know how long ago she'd done it-perhaps on that sunny day last week when Alice and I stayed home-but I hoped she wouldn't rip out the page to foreshadow her plans for my heart. She clicked her purple pen to life as Mr. Cromley turned out the lights and focused her attention on the screen ahead.

I could have easily watched the movie and Bella at the same time, but the irregularities in her heartbeat made me nervous enough to not to overwhelm her with my attentions. I took out my own notebook, dated the upper right-hand corner of the page, and tried to care about colonial America's rules and regulations enough to not worsen her plight.

But despite my best efforts to feign indifference, there was too much going on beside me to ignore. When I'd first walked into the room, I had been so glad to see Bella that the finer details of her appearance had escaped my notice. Now they were shouting at me. Bella's skin, though still creamy and soft, had an ashen sheen, as if it were parched and unclean. She was fanatical about her evening toilette; had she skipped it last night? She was hiding her face by resting her head in her left hand, but my memory of her eyes revealed new things. They had been puffy and pink with heavy bags underneath them. The sleeve on the arm with which she was blocking my view was damp and smelled faintly of salt.

She had been crying.

The thought was enough to make me curse myself afresh and sigh aloud. Bella flinched at the sound but didn't look at me. Her heart rate increased again, and I heard a deep intake of air before she began to chant "New best friend… new best friend…" under her breath.

This response made no sense. _She had a new best friend already? Was she really that angry with Alice? _My annoying little sister had often joked that Bella only stayed with me because of her, and I knew that was at least partially true. I couldn't believe Bella had given up on Alice so quickly. But who was her new best friend and what could they have to do with me?

An unexpected thought hit my soul like a dagger: Could she have already been thinking of someone else? Could I have messed things up so thoroughly that her heart was already preparing for new suitors? I still heard the thoughts of the boys in this school-any number of them would gladly take Bella from my undeserving hands. And although I didn't blame them for their impeccable taste, I never imagined that she would want any of them.

Was it that Quileute boy from the reservation, Jacob Black? Had he stopped by while I was gone and thrown his hat into the ring? I didn't think news of yesterday's… skirmish… had become public knowledge yet. How could he have found out?

Charlie.

My hope sank at the likelihood of this. Charlie hadn't liked me very much to begin with, but after the fiasco in Phoenix, he barely tolerated my presence. Jacob Black, on the other hand, was the son of one of his best friends and someone he would likely trust with Bella's heart far more than he trusted me. Could he have called Billy, sensing something was wrong between Bella and me, and encouraged him to send his son to cheer Bella up? Would she have allowed it, welcomed his ministrations? Could something so significant have happened between them last night that she would now think of him as her best friend and possibly more?

_"Bella loves you, Edward. She needs you as much as you need her."_

My mind conjured up Esme's words and the image she'd been seeing when she said them: Bella and I had been stretched out on the couch in the living room watching_ The Age of Innocence_, one of my favorite book-to-movie adaptations of all time. Bella was laying half on top of me with her head on my chest, her leg across my hip, our hands entwined. I had kissed her hair for the hundredth time that weekend, and thought that my life couldn't get any better.

And through the haze of my current guilt, I tried to trust the vision, tried to believe what my mother had said. Though only heaven knew why, Bella loved me. And somehow I knew that if I were going to earn her trust again, I would have to remember that…no matter how little evidence I presently possessed.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and hit "Ignore." I'd heard all the opinions that I could stand to hear before leaving the house this morning and had no room for anything else.

Once Esme floated to Carlisle and told him that we were staying in Forks, he had called a family meeting. We hadn't all spoken since the night of Bella's party, the news of our departure coming courtesy of Alice poking around in my head. Jasper and I hadn't even been in the same room since Tuesday night. As such, Carlisle called everyone out to the backyard.

When I decided to leave Forks, I had been so focused on Bella's welfare that I couldn't bring myself to care what anyone else felt. And yesterday when I approached the house, Bella's confession in the forest had dominated nearly everyone's thoughts.

But in the face of this new decision, the cracks in the family dam were beginning to show.

_If he thinks I'm just going to sit around and wait while he and that flighty human figure out what they want to do, he's out of his rabid mind!_

_Bella deserves better than all of this. Maybe we should leave before I try to kill her again._

_All right, Skinny Bro! Way to fight for your lady! Maybe she'll finally give you some for manning-up._

_Edward, honey, just remember what I told you. Bella loves you. She just needs a little time._

_I don't know anything anymore! I wish I could see something to give me a clue of how this turns out. But since Bella doesn't know he's still here, I can't tell how she'd feel about it._

My head was starting to throb with the stream of conflicts and contradictions in my family's thoughts, and Carlisle, who had been careful not to think anything, finally held up his hand.

"A lot has happened in the past few days," he began. "And it will take some time for us to get our family footing back. But there are a few things that need to be said."

"Rosalie," he turned to her. "We are a family, and we stand behind each other." She huffed but remained respectful. "If one of us is in trouble, we rally to their cause. We did it when Emmett slipped." She averted her eyes briefly. "And we'll do it for Edward if we have to."

"Jasper." He seemed to stand at attention when Carlisle called his name. "You are no more to blame for your reaction the other night than anyone else. Your nature wanted Bella's blood, but your love for her prevented you from taking it." If Jasper could have cried, I think he might have. "Remember that."

"Emmett, go after Rose." We hadn't noticed her silent exit. "Remind her that we love Bella as much as we love her. Not more, not less."

"Alice, I know you feel guilty after hearing what Bella said." He put his hands on his spritely daughter's shoulders, and she sagged under the truth of his words. "But Bella loves you, maybe even more than she loves Edward." She half-smiled. "That sisterly bond is stronger than any disagreement you might have." He touched the tip of her pert nose. "And I don't need your gift to see that." She flitted off to join Jasper, and Esme walked around to the side of the house with her thoughts on her zinnias.

"Edward." His voice was at its paternal best. "You need to decide once and for all what you're going to do about Bella. I know what your mother said, and I know what I told Rose. But the catalyst for this entire situation was the instability in your love for Bella. Before you go back and face her, you need to decide if you're going to see this all the way through. Because if you won't, out of my concern for Bella's fragile heart, I would ask you to leave her alone."

I was stunned. Carlisle had never spoken to me like that before, and I couldn't believe he would do so now, especially about a subject as delicate as Bella's life and safety.

"You can't have it both ways, son," he continued as if he heard my thoughts. "You can't be with Bella and bemoan her presence at the same time. Accepting the cost of her love doesn't make you callous; it makes you human. Every choice comes with a cost. If Bella has counted the cost of being with you, and she's willing to pay it, why can't you?"

His question still echoed in my mind as I sat next to Bella in class. Her heartbeat had slowed to an even pace, and she had let her left hand come to rest in the space between us on the table. She still hadn't looked at me yet, furiously copying notes as the film's narrator droned on. But the electric current between us would not be suppressed, even in the midst of what I hoped we would someday regard as our first fight. My skin tingled at its proximity to hers, and I watched my free hand cross the invisible line between us. Bella didn't move her hand, and she was always as aware of me as I was of her. I thought she was giving me this one sign of her willingness to work things out… or someday talk to me, at least.

But at the last moment, just before my pinky would have skimmed hers, she snatched her hand from the table and put it in her lap. The sudden rejection stung, and I pulled my hand back as if it had been slapped. I kept my own eyes ahead and didn't attempt contact or conversation for the rest of the film, wondering again if I had made too many mistakes to bridge the gap between us.

But I could still hear the enchanting music of her heart, still smell the floral fragrance of her hair and skin, and still be close enough to know that she was alive and well. Despite her obvious anger with me, she hadn't taken those priceless gifts from me. And I chose to be thankful for her generosity.

When class ended, I tried to take advantage of the few minutes Bella usually took to put her things away.

"So... what?" a female voice spat at me. "Did you forget something in your locker?"

I looked behind Bella because the voice was far too cold to be hers. But as no one was there, and she had paused in her packing to glare at me, I realized with a start that I had indeed heard the voice of my angel, and I tried to respond.

"I, uh… That is, no… I haven't even been to my…"

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Her eyes demanded an answer, accosting me with their fiery fury.

But I couldn't respond to her anger, didn't even mind its presence. For I was simply too grateful for the opportunity to look at her face again, to feel her eyes on me, no matter what emotion they held. I could feel the love streaming from my eyes, and I tried to rein myself in, but the cries of my heart would not be silenced. My Bella, my precious love was in sight, and my frozen soul swelled with enraptured promises that I would shout from the rooftops if she gave me another chance.

Then the fire in her eyes suddenly burned out, and her face crumpled into blankness. Her brows furrowed as her lips began moving senselessly. "I… You… Oh Edw- I… N-N-No, I can't. I just can't!"

She grabbed her open bookbag, colliding with her chair and nearly spilling her bag's contents all over the floor, and stumbled out of the room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as her beautiful frame left my sight yet again and groaned when my cell phone vibrated. Without first needing to see who it was, I opened the phone and furiously typed, "Leave me alone, Alice."

_**So what do we think of Edward's first attempt at facing the music? Let me know!**_


	6. Chapter 06: A Flight not Fight Response

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**Chapter 6: The Flight-not-Fight Response**

**Bella's POV**

I ran from the room as fast as my shaky legs could carry me, barely missing the A/V cart as Mr. Cromley pushed it down the hall to his tenth grade World History class. I felt the familiar sway and rumbling in my stomach, the thumping in my head. "Just get to the bathroom … Just get to the bathroom …"

I reached the bathroom door just as a gaggle of freshmen were walking out but they were too busy gushing about some "really hot senior" to notice. I waited what seemed like an eternity for them to get out of the way so I could get into the bathroom, splash some water on my face, and attempt to calm down.

But when I walked into the bathroom, my flight from Government class screeched to a halt at the sight of Alice standing in front of the sinks. Her eyes were soft and kind and, if I didn't know any better, apologetic. I stopped four feet away from her, my chest heaving in shock.

She took a step toward me.

"Bella ..."

I didn't move or speak. She held out her hands.

"I just want …"

My head started shaking slowly as my feet began their retreat. "No."

She was getting closer, "But if you could …"

I ran out of the bathroom and glanced down the hall to the right. My eyes landed on the grey door that would lead out of this building and to my English class where Romeo, Juliet, and_ he _would be waiting.

I couldn't do it.

I made a left instead and beelined for the nurse's office. With all the butterflies and vultures swirling around in my stomach, an illness wouldn't be hard to fake. I leaned into the desk with a grimace and explained that I was having a stomachache and needed to go home. She knew I was Chief Swan's daughter and had already picked up the receiver to call him when I whispered "Girl trouble" with a meaningful stare. She tsked her sympathy and scribbled me a quick note after hanging up the phone. "Let's just keep this between us," she winked. I grabbed the note with more gratitude than she could possibly understand and made for my truck, praying Alice hadn't peeked and sent him after me.

But the parking lot was devoid of people, and I gulped down the fresh damp air in an attempt to stablize. My eyes couldn't resist a glance to the left, and upon seeing the shiny silver Volvo in its rightful place, the first wave of tears popped out of my eyes and I knew that if I didn't get myself under control, I'd be stuck there until the final bell. I climbed into my truck, gripping the steering wheel for strength. "Make it home, Bella … just make it home."

The mantra worked. Although I arrived without killing myself or anyone else, I'd never known driving through tears was possible, and I prayed I'd never have to do it again. I slammed my front door shut and fell against it as the events of the morning came crashing down on me.

I had spent the past dozen hours trying to figure out how I was going to live without him. Lamenting what we lost as it was too soon to revel in what we'd had. And I was doing all right. I wasn't flipping out or throwing things. I wasn't balled up under my desk, twitching and talking to myself. I hadn't even cried in about fifteen minutes.

Then the unthinkable happened.

He appeared.

Like an angelic apparition out of the morning mist, he appeared in front of my eyes, as if summoned by my heart in spite of my determination not to think about him.

He appeared, impossibly beautiful at the front of my classroom, and my grip on reality dissolved. My mind flipped through a hundred different thoughts inside of a minute, too quickly for my feeble heart to keep up, and I struggled to understand what I was feeling. But as I started to come out of the fog, I remembered the last coherent thought I'd managed since yesterday's escape.

"Anger was my new best friend."

My BFF had gotten me through the worst night of my life, and I had only come to school today because it was fastened to my side.

So in spite of my desire to run to the front of the classroom and throw my arms around the wayward, foolish man who had miraculously come back to me, I held on to my anger. Because anger hadn't failed me. Anger hadn't hurt or tried to leave me. Anger came to me when nothing else could help and lifted me out of the misery that had threatened to steal my life.

So I held on to my anger as he passed me by, clenching my fists to keep from reaching out to touch him. I sat as far away from him as humanly possible, knowing that if our bodies had any contact, no matter how incidental, I would have surely been expelled from school for indecent behavior.

And I wouldn't have cared.

I held on to my anger as class began, shielding his loveliness from my peripheral vision so as not to fantasize about planting kisses all over his cheek and neck. I had never taken such detailed notes, never gotten so much out of an educational B-movie in twelve years of schooling.

So engrossed was I in the governmental goings-on of Seventeenth Century America that I was unprepared when he sighed, breathing his delicious scent all over me. Instinctively I started to turn toward him, my mouth watering at the thought of his cool tongue and lips. But anger stepped in and held me down, causing me to flinch. Realizing the mistake I'd almost made, I reminded myself of my new best friend aloud. If he heard me, he didn't react.

Then as I sat shackled to my anger, I made the mistake of dissecting his appearance. How did he come to be here? Had he fled yesterday and then come back? Was he on his way out of town this morning, then decided to see me once last time? Was he back for good or giving goodbye another try? Or did he not leave at all? Had he been here since yesterday, idling undecided as he tried to figure how to solve a problem like his Bella? And if he'd done that, then that means he had let me think he was really gone. He had let me mourn and wail and lose my mind when the whole time, he was hiding out in the forest like the mythical creature he claimed to be. Could he have done that? Could he really be that foolish?

_Yes. That much was certain._

And as this last possibility seemed more and more like a certainty, I found that I didn't need to rely on my friend anymore because I was angry all over again. I had no proof that my hypothesis was right, none whatsoever. But I knew him, knew that when it came down to his decisions, the most absurd and unhelpful course of action would always be his first choice. He hadn't left, hadn't so much as packed a bag. And he hadn't bothered to call, text, or send a message by carrier pigeon to tell me so.

Instead he'd sauntered in here with all his cool perfection, sat next to me and … _what in the … was he trying to touch me? After he left me alone all night long thinking he was gone and never coming back? Is he serious?_

I yanked my hand away so fast that I almost hit myself with it. _The nerve of him! Thinking he could make it all better by caressing my hand with his gentle touch, those hands like icy velvet that knew exactly where to touch me, knew exactly how to make me feel like …_

_No, Bella. Stay focused. He abandoned you … you think. And you are angry. You are very very angry._

That remindere carried me through the rest of the period. I thought I could make it to English without speaking to him, and once I arrived in Mr. Varner's class, I could just sit with Angela. She wouldn't mind and she wouldn't ask any questions. And if I could carefully plan the rest of my day, I could get through it without speaking to him until I was ready. I could do this. With my best friend by my side, I could totally do this.

But through the heat of my rage, I could feel him sitting there. I could almost hear the churning in his mind as he contemplated what to say. And the thought of him speaking without permission incensed me.

"So what, did you forget something in your locker?"

I'd startled him. I heard him stutter, unprepared to answer me, and that felt good. Confident now, I spoke again.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

I was winning. In the contest for control of my heart, I was winning.

And then, like most inexperienced gamblers, I pressed my luck.

I turned to him for the first time since he'd sat down. And I was unprepared for what I saw.

Love.

His eyes … eyes that I had memorized from the moment I first looked into them … were sparkling, shimmering with love. With passionate love, patient love, immortal love.

And all of it, for me.

The realization rendered me senseless and obliterated my anger. My heart swelled with desire, with gratitude, with joy, but I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth. The shift was too drastic, too sudden for my mind to catch up. I needed a minute, ten tops, to get myself together so I could tell him what I was feeling, take him back in my arms and never let him go.

But his eyes were on me, unyielding in their adoration, and I couldn't handle it.

So I ran.

For the second time in two days, I ran from him, ran when I wanted to stay with him most.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I ran from his sister twelve seconds later, without so much as an explanation.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just face him and deal with this so we could get back to love? Why was I treating this very real and too painful situation like a scene from a Lifetime movie?

The questions clanged in my head as the answers eluded me. I picked my bookbag off the hallway floor and walked into the living room. With no idea what to do next, I collapsed face down on the couch and sighed into its cushions. Maybe if I lay here long enough, I could get myself together and figure out how to approach him.

Him.

I still couldn't bring myself to say his name, afraid of what dangerous sensations might be unleashed.

But the memory of his face was too fresh, his scent clouding up my head too pure and fragrant not to be acknowledged by the word that represented all that he was.

I closed my eyes and held very still.

"Edward."

My heart fluttered and sputtered with the unfamiliar action. But it kept on beating, so I tried again.

"Edward."

The slightly louder sound filled the room, anointing the space with its beautiful melody. A smile upturned the corners of my mouth as a stream of happy tears washed over them.

"Edward."

My soul was trembling, feeling as if it would shatter with joy. I said his name over and over, embracing and tasting it as it made me whole. Again and again, I called his name, expelling my fear and sadness with each repetition. I sang and shouted it, heedless of who might hear me, when a knock at the door snapped me out of my romantic reverie.

I stopped moving and talking, thinking I was hearing things.

Then … three firm raps on the door.

I looked at the calendar on the far wall. Mrs. Wynne wasn't dropping off those coats for the Clothing Drive at the police station until tomorrow. It was too early for Mr. Lauren with the mail and I wasn't expecting any packages.

Then it hit me.

_He's here! _

I jumped up and whipped my head toward the front of the house.

_He's really here!_

_He heard me calling his name and he came to me! Or more likely, that wonderful, nosy Alice told him of my plans and directed him here. Oh, bless you, Alice! Thank you for being such an instigating, omniscient pain in the butt!_

My palms began to sweat and I could feel my heart pounding with new life. I wished I had thought to shower when I first came home, but that was of little import now. Edward had come to me. Everything else was secondary.

As I walked to the door, I raked my fingers through my hair and wiped my face. I took a deep breath, convinced myself not to scream, and prepared to gaze into the honeyed eyes of my beloved beau.

But when I opened the door, my smile fell as it melted under the hostile gaze of my unexpected visitor.

"Rosalie?"

**_Okay, so don't kill me. Bella and Edward will talk ... but not yet. Apparently Rose has something she needs to get off her chest. _**

**_It has been really great getting to know some of you through the private messages. You guys rock! Special shout out to Zam for making me laugh and being so insightful, and to megacoffeequeen who has claimed the title of my #1 fan :)_**

**_If you haven't already, please check out CassandraLowery's "Pinned but Fluttering." She posted a new chapter on Saturday night, so you have her to blame for this chapter not being finished yesterday as I was all caught up in her story :)_**

**_Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and recommeding SP. Your feedback and thoughts make writing this story a true pleasure._**

**_Off to write Chapters Seven and Eight ... expect Seven by Thursday._**

**_Happy Monday!_**


	7. Chapter 07: Suspicion & Serenity

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**Notes: ****Underlined passages ****in this chapter are from Twilight, pgs. 184, 190, and 274.**

_**And MILLE GRAZIE to my Amazing BETA, CassandraLowery. You rock in every possible way!**_

**Chapter Seven: Suspicion & Serenity**

**Edward's POV**

I put my phone back in my pocket and closed my eyes. Bella fleeing from me _again _was the last thing I expected, the very last thing I wanted. I considered going after her–it would take me no time to follow her sweet scent through the halls–but I couldn't make myself move. All I could think was that I had miscalculated horribly, and no matter what I did, Bella would never want to be near me again.

As the next class began filing into the room, I slipped out the back door. As I passed a group of girls, freshman probably, their thoughts followed me as I walked down the hall. It was hard to not to be disturbed by their hyper-hormonal attention, but nothing I might have said or done at the moment would have been helpful. I supposed I couldn't blame them for being infatuated as such things were a normal part of teenage development. However, I did wish they'd find another object of obsession or at the very least diversify their vocabulary. Truly, I was anything but "hot." But unless they could tell me how to get my Bella back, I wasn't interested in anything they might have said.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. _

Alice's thoughts were coming from up ahead. She must have seen what happened with Bella in class. From her defeated tone, it seemed she was still taking these things personally, probably because I hadn't formally let her off the hook for Bella's party. I needed to do that sooner than later.

_I think I might have made things worse. She's never looked at me like that before …_

My head jerked up. "What?"

My sister was walking out of the ladies' room as the words left my mouth. "I saw Bella." She shook her head at my expression. "Not in my mind. I mean, here, rather, in there, a few minutes ago."

My kindness was waning. "And?"

"She ran from me. I tried to apologize, and she ran." Her lower lip looked as if it would quiver. "Why did she run, Edward? Did she think I would hurt her?"

I pulled Alice away from the hallway congestion and held her. This was as hard on her as anyone. "I'm sure that wasn't it."

"Then why? Does she hate me that much?"

"Bella could never hate you, Alice." _Me? That's another story. _"Maybe she just needs time, like Esme said." I wasn't sure I believed that, but for Alice's sake, I blocked the doubt from my mind.

"I hope so." Alice sniffed. "She's home now, gave the nurse some excuse about her stomach."

In Alice's mind, I saw Bella bent over in the nurse's office, holding her midsection. If it was a lie, it was her best one ever. Maybe I shouldn't have come today...

"I've gotta get to class." She tried to smile as she squeezed my hand. "See you in Physics?"

I nodded then dragged myself down the hall to English. The last thing I wanted to do was dissect the mistakes and machinations of the impetuous Romeo and Juliet. Their lives were bearing too much similarity to mine: insurmountable obstacles, undeniable passion, and a bleak future.

But I wasn't going to follow Bella, and I couldn't bear to go home without knowing where we stood. So I might as well go to class. Maybe I would take notes in her absence and someday soon be able to share them with her, her delicate finger tracing the elaborate swirls and swoops of my penmanship. With that prayer on my lips, I continued through the gray door toward the Languages Building.

When I walked into class, the scattered chatter came almost to a stop. Eyes darted between me and the empty table where Bella and I usually sat, then around the room with raised eyebrows and suspicious smirks. If their facial expressions weren't clear enough, their inability to whisper made up for it.

"See, I told you they wouldn't arrive together."

"You saw how she looked this morning, and now he's walking in alone?"

"I saw Bella leave the building like ten minutes ago. I think she went home."

"There is definitely trouble in paradise."

"I bet it's all her fault. That stupid girl doesn't know what a good thing she's got."

I paused as I walked to glare at the last speaker. Lauren's face fell and she almost looked ashamed until she decided to take advantage of my attention. "Hi, Edward!" Her voice made my hardened skin crawl. "Since Bella doesn't seem to be coming today, maybe you could…."

"Bella's not feeling well," I growled.

"Oh." Her tanned skin went white, more so at my tone than the news. "I…I'm…I hope she feels better." I turned from her and headed to the back of the room, sliding into my chair without a sound. My outburst may have stopped the verbal gossip, but their collective minds were reeling with the scandalous possibilities.

_Wow… looks like she hit a nerve._

_Lauren is such a snake. At least I'll wait until they're officially apart to hit on him._

_So something really is wrong between them. Wonder if I can finally get my shot with her._

_Damn, he's even sexier when he's angry. _

_I hope Bella doesn't have that stomach flu that's going around. I'll call her tonight to see how she's feeling. Then again, if she's sick, she may not feel like talking. I'll just send her positive vibes from here._

Without having to guess, I recognized that kind mind that belonged to someone who actually cared about Bella. I was glad she had such a friend in Angela Weber and hoped that Ben character appreciated her.

Class soon came to order, and my concern for Bella was shelved so I could focus on being her secretary.

Twenty minutes into the period, the school secretary interrupted our class and whispered something to Mr. Varner. He exclaimed, "My pipes!" and told us to read the rest of Act II in preparation for a quiz on Monday then bolted out the door. As I heard his mind fretting over the sixties albums he might have lost in the sudden flooding in his basement, Mrs. Robinson admonished us "not to even think about leaving the room until the bell rung."

No sooner had the adults left the room than the Forks High version of classroom chaos ensued. Playing cards, iPods, and fashion magazines were retrieved from bookbags, all thoughts about the Capulets and Montagues forgotten. My troubles with Bella were also back-burnered. To everyone but me, that is.

I pulled out the bottle cap I'd saved from the lemonade she drank during our first lunch last year. Back then, I'd wondered if I was making a mistake, if I should leave her alone instead of engorging myself on her seductive presence. But after that first day in Biology, her beauty and silent mind bewitched me, and I knew I would never be able to stay away from her. She had wanted to be near me then even when I was being mean. Now she couldn't stand me for more than forty-minute intervals at a time, and our encounters always ended with me staring at her fleeing frame. What was I doing wrong?

I hadn't even realized that I'd been spinning the bottle cap until it slipped off the table. _Wow, I can't remember the last time I dropped anything. _

I was leaning to pick it up when I saw Angela Weber kneeling next to my desk.

"Here." Her smile was as sympathetic as her thoughts, so I started reciting the Declaration of Independence to stay out of her head.

I opened my hand with a smile. "Thanks." Her eyes unfocused for a moment, and I heard Bella's teasing in my head. _"Stop dazzling people like that. It's rude."_ I turned down the wattage on my gaze and turned the bottle cap over in my hand.

"Lucky charm?"

"Something like that." The bittersweet memory of my angel's voice was weighing me down. "Would you like to sit?"

"If you're sure you don't mind the company." I nodded and she took a seat. Bella's seat. I sighed in spite of myself and concern creased her face. "What's wrong with Bella?"

She'd split me open with her first question, but I fought off my pain. "Stomachache."

My hand continued to play with the cap, and Angela lowered her voice. "It's more than that, isn't it?" Her compassion was so sincere that I couldn't help but nod. "I thought so. You guys are so in love that it's pretty obvious when something's wrong." She paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

_Did I? _I never talked to outsiders about my problems for obvious reasons, so I prepared to say no.

But as I sat there, steeping in my confusion about how to get Bella back, or at least stop her from running away, I realized I needed all the help I could get. I angled my seat toward Angela and ignored the thoughts and stares of the half-dozen people who noticed.

"Bella thinks I don't respect her."

The genuine shock on Angela's face was touching. "Why would she think that?"

I rubbed the cap between my fingers. "She says I don't let her make her own choices."

"Do you?"

"I do. Unless she's making the wrong ones."

Angela chuckled. "That's such a dumb, male response."

"Well, she also thinks I'm a dumb male, so on that point, she might be right."

She blushed scarlet. "I didn't mean you were…well, maybe you are just as dumb as the rest of them." Then her tone became thoughtful. "Why do you think Bella's choices are wrong?"

I spun the cap again as I edited the truth. "Not all of her choices are wrong. Just the ones that revolve around me."

"Like her choice to be with you?"

"For starters."

"Do you wish she would choose someone else?"

"No." My tone was sharper than I'd intended, and it startled her. "I'm sorry. Just the thought of that is…unbearable."

She shrugged. "Maybe you should remember that."

"Remember what?"

"When you start to believe Bella's choices about you are wrong, remember how it feels to imagine her with someone else."

My voice dropped. "But what if being with someone else would be better for her?"

_I don't see how that could be possible. _The thought was so strong that it broke through my mental recitation of the charges against King George III. Aloud she said, "You don't really believe that, do you? You and Bella seem made for each other."

"Sometimes I do." My words came quickly as the root of my dilemma spilled out. "I love Bella more than my own life. It scares me beyond death to think she might miss out on something bigger and better because she chose to love me. She's so stubborn and fearless that when I try to slow her down or get her to think things through, she won't listen. And because I benefit from her decisions, my protests don't seem sincere even though I mean them with every fiber of my being. So even though I want her with me and cannot imagine my life without her, I keep wishing she would choose differently for her sake."

Angela's brow furrowed, and I was certain my confession had made absolutely no sense. I should have known that a human unacquainted with the peculiarities of our situation wouldn't understand.

Then abruptly her face relaxed and she turned back to me. "I don't know what you're so afraid of, but the answer is simple. Embrace what scares you. It's what brought you and Bella together in the first place."

I couldn't follow her logic. "What do you mean?"

"I think Bella's unique perspective allowed her to feel comfortable in your world and maybe..."

"My world?" I hated interrupting, but I had to quell the fear that hit my chest.

"Yeah." She lowered her voice again. "I would never have brought this up because I didn't want you to feel self-conscious. But before Bella got here, you seemed to live in a secretive, sad world with just your siblings. Maybe it was being adopted and feeling like no one else would understand or something. But suddenly Bella arrives; you open up and she walks right in. So there must have been something inside her that thought your private world wasn't so…I don't know…remote and scary. And instead of fearing her fearlessness, maybe you should be grateful for it because that's what allowed her to love you."

I stilled the bottle cap against the table. For all the noise in the room, all I heard was Bella's voice on that fateful night we sped away from Port Angeles.

"_It doesn't matter to me what you are."_

I had tried to warn her, scare her even.

And a second time, she'd said. _"I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late."_

I had been so focused on trying to control my own desires that I never really heard what she was saying. She had already done her homework, weighed her opinions, and made her decision. It wouldn't have mattered what I had told her...because she was already caught, already as ensnared by me as I was by her. She, without fully understanding what it entailed, had made her choice. For better, for worse, forever.

And then … in the meadow. The first time I saw her in that soft beige sweater she'd worn today.

"_I'm here … which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you."_

Again, I tried to dismiss her declaration as sappy, uninformed, and subject to reversal the moment reality hit her.

But she hadn't stuttered or faltered. Not then and not since. Not after she realized that I was a vampire. Not after James tried to kill her. Not even after my family and I tried to kill her.

I had been looking at this entire situation the wrong way.

With everything we'd been through, Bella's love had never wavered. Her resolve had not changed. Her love for me was as stubborn and fearless as she was.

I needed to respect that.

But my actions had convinced her that _my _love had changed. That I didn't love her as much as I said.

I needed to correct that.

And if I just could do those two things.…

A new day seemed to be dawning in my dead heart, and for the first time since Bella cut her finger, I felt a surging hope that all was not lost, that somehow, against all reason and mathematical probabilities, Bella and I would find our way back to each other.

All of these thoughts passed through my mind in less than five seconds, but for fear of stunning Angela again, I took the time to quiet my eyes. I looked over at the sweet, thoughtful girl who had saved me from drowning. "Thank you. You have no idea how your words have helped me."

Despite my efforts not to dazzle, her breathing became shallow, her eyes wide and unblinking. I looked away, and she seemed to restart herself. "Oh, you're welcome." She waved me off. "I'm sure things will work out with you and Bella."

"Me too," I said and meant it.

The bell rang, and Angela got up to grab her things from her table. "And hey, if you ever forget what to do, just remember the Serenity Prayer. That's what I do when I get confused."

As Angela went back to her desk and the rest of the class tittered with curiosity about our conversation, I recalled the prayer from a seemingly out-of-place pillow in Carlisle's office.

_God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference._

That sacred wish became my new plan, my determined purpose, my sole priority. And no matter what I had to do or how long it might take, I was going to get my Bella back.

_**Okay, okay … I'm sure some of you are thinking, "Where the &%$# is the confrontation with Rosalie?" It's the next chapter, I promise. Even if that disappoints you, I hope you see that this chapter wasn't just a way to prolong the suspense. Edward needed to talk to Angela, and Bella will be glad he did.**_

_**What do you think? Only one way to tell me … :)**_


	8. Chapter 08: Rosalie

**Disclaimer: Madam Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A hearty thank you and big fat hug to my Beta, CassandraLowery, for the quick turnaround, especially during this busy and important week. MILLE GRAZIE!**

**Chapter 8: Rosalie**

**Bella's POV**

I blinked at Rosalie-her wavy blonde hair, full red lips, orange leather jacket that only she could look good in-and thought for the second time today that I was having a psychotic break. This was too uncomfortable to be a dream but not quite scary enough to be a nightmare.

"May I come in, or do you typically receive visitors on the damn porch?"

_Then again..._

I stepped aside to let her in, noting how she rolled her eyes. Her designer perfume seemed to float around her in a cloud, giving her presence an even greater air of mystery. Her eyes roamed the living room, disgust and irritation rolling off of her in waves, and I prepared to ask why she was here.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. "What do you... ?"

"With my brother." Her eyes zeroed in on me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Her increased volume startled me, but my disappointment that she wasn't Edward spurred me on. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Her eyes were frosty. "You're wrong."

"No," I stood my ground. "You're wrong if you think you can just strut in here and tell me what to do about my relationship with Edward."

"Oh Bella," she said. "You don't know me very well, do you?"

The chill that iced down my back prevented me from doing anything but shake my head stupidly.

My response amused her, and she began walking toward my kitchen. I remembered the knives were in there and was momentarily frightened. Then, recalling who she was and what she could do, I soon found them to be comforting by comparison.

"Bella." She frowned at the wallpaper. "Why do you think I'm here?"

The question had ping-ponged around my head since I opened the door, but only one semi-logical answer presented itself. "To kill me?"

She threw back her head and laughed, the full sound akin to a chorus of bells. "Please. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it months ago. Besides which, I was outvoted on that." She still seemed upset about it.

"Yeah, well." I palmed the back of my neck, not surprised to find it damp. "We don't always get what we want."

Her eyes flashed. "No, we don't."

I backed against the wall by the phone, and Rosalie noticed my retreat. She closed her eyes, looking very much like a Versace-clad statue of Aphrodite and apologized. "I'll start again," she said. "What are you doing about my brother?"

I hadn't found a suitable answer since the last time she asked, and she found my reticence unacceptable. "What are you waiting for?" she insisted.

"Waiting for?"

"It's like talking to a lamppost!" She shook her head. "For the life of me, I can't understand why he finds you so fascinating."

"You don't have to understand," I snapped. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Really?" The menacing smile was back. "You think your connection with Edward has nothing to do with me?" Although she was across the room, her rising anger pressed on me. "That's rich."

Her condescension was pissing me off. "Well, since you're making this your business, you tell me why I should lift a finger to do anything! As far as I can tell, Edward needs to come to me. He tried to leave me. He's the one who messed all this up."

"Oh god!" She roared so loudly that the salt and pepper shakers rattled on the table. "You are so sickening and insipid and..."

I saw red and advanced on her. "Who do you think you..."

"You show up out of nowhere, your blood beckoning to him as nothing on earth ever has, and somehow he manages not to kill you. I still don't understand how or why he didn't. Then he falls in love with you and finds, to our great surprise, that you love him too. He forces us to make nice with you and welcome you into our lives, despite the tremendous danger that puts us all in. Then James comes, which really wasn't his fault, and we all rally to save you. Hip, hip, hooray. Then after we throw you the worst birthday party in human history, he overreacts in typical Edward fashion, and you dump him!"

"Rosalie, I..."

"And then! After he somehow picks his bony, stubborn, heartbroken ass up off his bedroom floor where he spent the night crying and slobbering all over Esme, he comes back to school to fix it. And what do you do? You leave him...again!" She turned on me with eyes like golden lava. "So I have to ask you, Isabella, what the hell are you doing to my brother?"

Her voice had gotten so loud that it nearly popped my eardrums. I had a hand pressed against my chest to keep my heart from shattering. Her impatience mounted as I struggled again to find an answer.

Then something she said belatedly reached my brain. "He was crying last night?"

"It was awful," she sighed without pity. "I don't know how Esme stood it."

I sank into the chair. I can't believe he cried...

Rosalie studied my face. "You seem surprised."

My heart swelled with sympathy for his pain and a strong desire to kiss it all away, but I was stunned to discover that his night might have been as bad as mine.

I was reflecting on this when Rosalie exploded again. "Oh my god! You really are as clueless as I always thought!" She stalked over to me, somehow elegant despite her anger, and gripped the arms of my chair. "You honestly didn't think he was hurt by what you did?"

My mouth was dry but I forced out the words. "He said he was leaving me, and I..."

Rosalie unleashed a torrent of what I assumed were obscenities in several different languages; I only caught the English ones. After she'd run out of words, she took a deep breath and, surveying the room for the cleanest chair, she grabbed one and sat next to me. She ran her hands down her gorgeous face where they folded in front of her mouth, likely to keep her words in until she could speak calmly.

"Bella." I'd never seen her so enraged. "Do you know Edward?"

The question offended me. "Of course I do! I know him better than anyone."

Rosalie shook her head. "That can't be true. Because if you really knew Edward, you wouldn't have run from him yesterday."

I jumped from my seat and crossed the room. "You have no right to say that. You don't know what I went through yesterday."

"Maybe not," she shrugged. "But I know that whatever he did was prompted by what happened the other night."

The images were all too fresh in my mind, the raised scars on my arm still healing. "I know how that must have been for him, but..."

"No, you don't!" Her outburst scared me. "You have no idea what he went through. But I do." Her eyes were wistful. "I know what it's like to almost kill the one you love."

My mouth fell open, but I said nothing as she began rearranging the flowers on the table.

"When I found Emmett, the bear had left him in a terrible state: his entrails nearly exposed, deep gashes all over his body. But I knew I had to save him-he was too beautiful, too young to die. Somehow I thought we could make each other happy."

Her voice became ghostly. "But the blood running from the gash on his left arm was dripping all over me, staining my clothes and baiting the beast inside me. I tried to ignore it as it was no sweeter or stronger than any other human blood I'd smelled. But it was on me, coating me, caressing me. I was miles away from home or anyone else. No one would have known. He might have been grateful for death. After all, how did I know he wanted to become a monster like me? And as I paused in my trek home, I licked my lips at the thought of it, of saving this man from a frozen forever and satiating my sudden thirst in one bite into his lovely flesh. And in that instant, I wanted to kill Emmett.

"But I didn't. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and carried him back to Carlisle. I'll never forget Edward's wide eyes when I walked into the house. He'd heard the struggle in my mind. And he knew that I'd won. And though he never said a word, I was grateful that someone knew what I had survived."

She came back to the present, her eyes less hostile. "When you fell into that table, for all Edward's love for you and his desire that you stay human, the savage inside of him wanted nothing more than to suck you dry." I shuddered at her terminology. "No one understood that moment the way I did. No one knew the self-loathing or shame he felt, knowing how badly he wanted to take your life. But I did. That's why when he returned to the house and Alice let it slip that he was leaving, I affirmed his decision. Everybody thought it was because I don't like you. But Edward would have known the truth."

This was a lot to take in. Seeing Rosalie and Emmett together now, I never would have imagined that she ever felt that way. But she was a vampire, and he had been a bleeding human. As perverse as it sounded, her urges were natural.

Just as Edward's were at the sight of my blood.

"I never blamed Edward for his reaction at the party," I said.

"No, but he blames himself," she said. "And that's what you need to understand. Any time he puts you in danger, he's going to freak out, blame himself, and do something stupid because that's Edward. And knowing him means you ought to know that."

I bristled at her bluntness but changed the subject. "Why do you dislike me? Did I do something to you?"

"Not yet," Rosalie whispered. "But I'm so afraid you will."

I stammered in confusion, and Rosalie sighed. "Don't you understand? Our family revolves around Edward. I hate to admit it, but that's the truth. And ever since that day in the cafeteria, Edward has revolved around you. After almost a century of rejecting every female-vampire and otherwise-who expressed any interest in him, he found his mate in you, in a human who can change her mind as quickly as she changes her hair color." She paused to frown at my plain brown locks.

"He worries that you might someday wish you would have chosen a flesh-and-blood man to love. Part of him would prefer that. That's why he fights you becoming one of us. Not because he doesn't want you forever. It's because he wants your life to be as beautifully human as possible. He would rather you make your choice after you experienced more of the world. That way he could trust your certainty.

"But that isn't what worries me." She glowered. "What worries me is what will happen if you break Edward's heart because of who and what he is. He laid himself bare for you, showed you all he is, and you said you loved what you saw. If he were to lose you now, for being who he's always been, he might say he could take it, but I know better. Losing you would kill him, destroy his only reason for being. And if Edward died, our family would die too. Just as he cannot live without you, we would not survive without him."

Her solemn prediction pierced the core of my heart, and I could feel myself bleeding internally. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"You swear up and down you want to become one of us, that you're ready for immortality. But the first time Edward disappoints you, you bail on him. You think I don't want to club Emmett with a felled oak once every few weeks? That Alice doesn't want to throttle Jasper for one reason or another? Hell, even Esme threatens to drop Carlisle into a volcano once a year! But even with those skirmishes, we never bail on each other...never."

My voice quavered, but Rosalie ignored it. "So why is it okay that Edward tried to leave me?"

"It's not okay." She leaned forward, and her voice hardened. "It is in no way okay, and had I thought it would do any good, I would have beaten some sense into him before he had the chance to say anything to you about it."

"So why didn't you?"

"I told you. I understood his desire to protect you even if it meant breaking your heart in the short run. Besides, it was the first definitive decision Edward had ever made about you, and I chose to respect his resolve."

"So here you are," I sighed. "Blaming me."

"Blaming you?" She shook her head and groaned. "Have you not heard anything I've said?"

"I've heard everything you said!" I shouted, angry again. "And you think this is all my fault."

"No!" she yelled back. "The only thing I blame you for is your decision to abandon him in class today. Everything else I understood."

I saw little point in repeating that it was none of her business either way and chose to appreciate her minimal support.

"Bella," she continued through my silence, "Edward's 'leave her to save her' idea was stupid and ridiculous and the opposite of helpful. But that's Edward. And just like I have to accept Emmett's terrible jokes, and Alice has to accept Jasper's ironically stoic nature, and Esme has to accept Carlisle's...whatever, you have to accept Edward's tendency to overreact and make terrible snap decisions."

It was too much to absorb, and I frowned as my head tried in vain to do it. But my complete confusion was the last thing Rosalie wanted to see.

"And see? Here again is the other reason I can't stand you. You're brave enough to hang around our family unafraid but reckless enough to walk away from Edward without realizing the damage you've done. Your blood and scent call out to him every moment he's with you, and even more strongly since he tasted you in Phoenix. Yet he refuses to take you, refuses to give in to his blackest impulses, and you still worry that he's going to get tired of you."

My greatest fear sounded wrong and silly coming out of her mouth.

"Why the hell would he do all that for someone he could tire of? Why would he put himself and his entire family through the daily torture of resisting you if he didn't love you? For shits and giggles? To kill a few decades?"

"I thought he felt sorry for me," I mumbled.

She scoffed. "If he had felt sorry for you, he could have drained and dumped your body on day one."

My face paled, and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry. That was crude, even for me."

She watched the color attempt to return to my cheeks as her chagrin lingered in the air. As a peace offering, she went to my refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of apple juice. Before I could rise to grab a glass, she set one in front of me. I thanked her as I poured.

"I don't hate you, Bella," she said after my third sip. "But I like my life right now. After several decades, I finally feel content. Truth be told, I'm thrilled Edward has found a mate. I can't imagine what it was like for him all these years: a virgin telepath living with three married couples with insatiable appetites and nothing else to do at night." She smiled at a private memory, and I looked away.

"But now that you're here, he's happy. Happier than all of us combined, I think. You somehow bring out the best in him, and that's beautiful. But he's so afraid of losing you, of ruining the one life he values above everything else, and that fear brings out the absolute worst in him. And the worst in him always results in the worst for me. I'm not trying to be selfish, Bella, but I can't help what I see. And all I see is that you don't understand Edward, and because of that, you could destroy our family."

Rosalie's final one-two punch knocked the wind out of me, and I set the glass on the table, grateful it didn't shatter.

She thought I didn't understand Edward? How could anyone think that?

No one understood his kindness, his selflessness, his generosity of spirit better than I did. No one saw the purity of his soul, the innocence in his perspective, the goodness in his heart more clearly than I did. No one realized how hard he tried, how ferociously he protected, how deeply he loved better than I did.

Yet I am the one who left him.

Twice in two days.

The shameful irony slapped me across the face, and I hid my head in my hands.

I did understand Edward; I knew him better than he knew himself. But his attempt to leave forced me to face what I had always believed, and despite his explanations to the contrary, the only reason I could fathom for his departure was that he didn't love me. No matter how many times he'd said otherwise, no matter how many good reasons he gave me, I was too afraid to look past them and see the truth.

Edward did love me.

Edward loved me enough to save me from anything that could hurt me.

Including himself.

A Bible verse my grandma used to recite came to mind: "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."

Edward couldn't lay down his life for me; he was already dead. So if he believed my life was in danger, his only choice was to leave me.

The truth hit me like a bolt of lightning: he was leaving because he loves me.

Edward loves me.

Suddenly the events of the last twenty-four hours seemed entirely different: Edward didn't visit, call, or contact me after I ran not because he didn't love me, but because I'd just told him that loving me means respecting my wishes.

I had told him goodbye, and he respected it. Although it broke his heart, he respected it.

But then today...when I thought it was all over for us, he came back. My darling Edward came back to me, his golden eyes vibrant with love...

And I ran away.

Again.

What kind of message did that send?

"Oh my god!" I jumped up from the table, almost toppling the chair. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Guess my work here is done."

I looked at Rosalie, having completely forgotten she was there, and with my heart beating frantically in my chest, I threw my arms around her. "Thank you for being such a... for being you."

She didn't move at first, but she patted my back twice. I realized I'd never so much as shaken her hand before and retreated in embarrassment. I wiped my streaming eyes and tried to compose myself.

We walked to the door in silence, and I noticed her car wasn't outside. "How did you get here?"

"I followed Edward to school on foot in case he goofed up and made things worse. But when I saw your truck peeling out of the parking lot after first period, I called an audible. That reminds me," she turned back, "don't tell Edward I was here."

"I won't, but doesn't Alice already know?"

"I blackmailed her into silence," she said ominously. I didn't even want to know how she'd managed that.

Rosalie reached the bottom of the steps and turned back. "I hope you know this doesn't change anything." When I raised my eyebrow in question, she smirked. "I still don't like you."

"I still don't expect you to."

She laughed again, and after making sure no one was looking, she sped off into the forest. After watching her dust dissipate for a moment, I closed my door, grabbed my bookbag, and ran upstairs to my bedroom, hoping for once that Alice was paying close attention.

**Okay, those who feel Rose was out of line, remember Rose's opinion and Bella's decisions are not necessarily the same thing.**

**What do you think? xo**


	9. Chapter 09: Home Again

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**Hello all!**

**My apologies if you're reading this chapter a second time. I accidentally uploaded the rough draft—without all my awesome Beta's suggestions and polishing. Here is the version I intended you to read. Thanks again, CassandraLowery for being awesome and divine! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9: Home Again**

**Edward's POV**

After my pep talk with Angela, I walked toward third period Spanish and ran smack into Alice, her spritely energy nearly knocking me to the floor. She was bouncing up and down and speaking so quickly that it took all of my vampiric concentration to catch her words. In truth, I didn't have to read her mind to know what had gotten her so excited.

She'd seen my resolve to get Bella back.

Her ideas and thoughts on the subject were hitting me fast and furious, and I'd had to clamp my hands on her shoulder to hold her still.

"Alice," I said with a smile. "I understand your excitement, but I need to work this out on my own. So I'm asking you-with all the love I have in my heart-to stay out of it."

Her cheery face fell. "But I really think that you…."

I shook my head. "I can do this on my own, and I need to. Without interference from you."

I saw the plans evaporate in her mind, and she gradually fixated on the long wall by the staircase in our forest home. With a dramatic sigh, she said, "Well, since we're staying now, I'll just focus on my other talents." She whipped out her phone and squealed, "Okay, Esme. Let's talk wall color!" I smiled to myself, grateful that Alice had a legitimate distraction and braved the rest of my first day at school without Bella.

My confrontation with Lauren in English had quieted the rumor mill. Although suspicions were still running high, my temper was deemed too volatile to provoke. So for the remainder of the day, opinions went unvoiced, and I was treated as if I were invisible. Little did they know, I preferred it that way.

The only activity of interest occurred as Ben received word of Angela's talk with me. In true Angela fashion, she only said that I'd discussed a "personal matter" with her which only further incited his jealousy. I couldn't understand why Ben felt threatened by me, considering he didn't know I was a bloodthirsty monster, but I owed it to Angela to eliminate his confusion. So after the bell rung for lunch, I approached him at his locker. He hadn't heard or seen me coming, and his heart nearly stopped in fright.

"Cullen!" He tried to recover. "Dude, you scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry."

His mind raced through dozens of reasons why I would be talking to him. "So what's up, man?"

"I just wanted to tell you what an awesome girl you've got in Angela." I don't think I'd ever used the word "awesome" before, but it seemed right for the occasion.

His thoughts were still suspicious. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I was having a rough day, and she helped me see things from a better perspective. Bella has always been so fond of her, and now I know why." I lightly patted his shoulder. "You're a lucky guy."

He winced from the weight, and I was grateful that the strap of his bookbag prevented him from noticing the iciness of my hand. "Yeah, I guess we both are. I mean, you having Bella and everything."

"Right," I said, and in my heart, I knew it was still true.

"Hey," he smiled. "Maybe we could double some time."

I'd never gone on a double date before, having no use for human company outside of Bella. But this invitation sounded like something she would accept. So as a sign of faith in our reconciliation, I said, "Sure, Ben. Let's leave the details to the girls."

He laughed and clapped me on the back, too happy to notice how hard it was. "You're all right, Cullen. See you in Physics."

_That was a nice thing you did,_ Alice thought as she joined me at the cafeteria's entrance a few moments later. _I'm sure Bella will appreciate it. _

I cocked an eyebrow, and she put up her hands in surrender. "I know, I know…. Don't interfere. But don't be surprised if I end up painting your room a different color. I need to vent all this energy!"

Somehow I survived the rest of the day and made it to the final bell with my sanity intact. I still had no idea what to do about Bella, but I knew that things would be better…eventually. As I walked to my car, I had the strongest urge to go check on her. But she'd left me again today, and I wanted to respect the space she was asking for. Maybe I would call her tonight…or text her. I'd never texted Bella before, always preferring to hear the nuances of her voice to the sterility of electronic communication. But to avoid forcing myself on her, perhaps a text would be better. Maybe I'd ask Esme about it when I got home, if I could pry her away from her great fall decorating project long enough.

Alice climbed into the passenger seat with both her phone and mind in overdrive. From what I saw in her head, she and Esme were practically redoing the entire house. I saw wallpaper, window treatments, and paint colors in more shades than should be allowed by law. She even got a text from Rosalie about wanting a vote this time because she apparently hated the backsplash behind the sink in the kitchen she never used. I didn't know what my brothers were up to this evening, but I knew I needed to talk to Jasper before the weekend was out. If he wasn't home tonight, maybe I'd sit at the piano and try to work out my feelings there. Music always seemed to help me when nothing else did.

I was driving along the familiar road to our home when my senses played a trick on me. As though she were less than a mile away, I could smell Bella. The forest, for all its natural beauty, contained nothing that could approximate the freesia and lavender of her alluring scent, so I knew it had to be false.

But I enjoyed it just the same.

I drove through the illusion, embracing it as tangible proof of my desire to be with her. But as we neared the house, the scent got stronger and stronger as more of the undertones of her fragrance assaulted me.

And then…I heard it.

That unmistakable, beautiful sound that made my life worth living.

Her heartbeat.

It was faint at this distance, barely perceptible even to my keen ears.

But it was there, ahead of me.

Which meant that _she_ was ahead of me.

At my house.

_Bella._

She had come to me.

I froze at the steering wheel, aching to drive on but needing to swallow this unbelievable turn of events. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the corners of Alice's mouth struggling to stay neutral. Her focus on her interior designs multiplied, but she couldn't ignore my incredulous gaze for long.

"She told me not to say anything," she whispered.

I gaped at her. "How long did you…?" Then I realized that it didn't matter. My curiosity at my sister's role paled in comparison to my desire to see Bella, and I sped toward our home at a pace which tested the limits of my Volvo's speedometer.

When the rusty orange of Bella's truck first came into view, I slammed on the brakes, nearly sending Alice through the windshield. But Alice jumped out with a smile, "I think I'll walk the rest of the way."

I started to apologize, and she waved me off. "Don't worry about me. You just handle your business."

She blew me a kiss then disappeared toward the back of the house. Her path let me know Bella was out front somewhere.

If I'd had sweat glands, they would have been in overdrive as I pulled the car to the edge of our yard, not wanting to waste the time to park in the garage. I could practically taste her scent in the air, could feel her heart pounding as if it were in my chest, but nothing compared to what I saw when I cleared the trees on the side of the house.

Bella stood a few feet from the front steps, her hands folded neatly in front of her. Her hair was loose and wavy, and I could still smell the strawberry of her shampoo. Her perfect body was outlined by a royal blue wrap dress that stopped above her knees, teasing me with the sight of her long legs. She looked like something out of a dream I was unworthy to have, and I nearly fell to my knees in gratitude at the sight of her. Whatever she came to say, whatever was about to happen would be worth it simply for the privilege of seeing her again.

I hadn't realized I'd stopped walking until her eyes squinted in my direction. I was still some distance from her, using my otherworldly eyesight to drink in her radiance undetected. With my new resolution running through my mind, I readied myself to face the woman I loved.

When I got close enough for her to see me clearly, her heart skipped a beat. She covered her chest with her hand, and I was struck by the innocence of the gesture. The heated anger pouring off of her this morning had cooled, and there was something else in its place. But for the life of me, I couldn't put a name to it. She had obviously put some effort into her attire, still not believing that she was delectable no matter what she wore. But aside from that, her intentions in coming here were a mystery. In the face of all that could go wrong, my confidence began to waver, but I chose to be strong. I had to remember that although I wouldn't control Bella, I could control myself. She could tell me that our relationship was over, but I would never stop loving her. She could tell me that she was giving up on me, but I would never give up on us. And as long as I remembered these salient points, I could handle whatever awaited me.

I reset myself a second time then paused in mid-step when her eyes lighted on me.

_So beautiful. To whom did I owe the pleasure…_

She pulled her bottom lip beneath her teeth and fiddled with her fingers, looking quickly away. The movement was so sweet and so Bella that I wanted to press her against my chest and protect her from whatever was making her so anxious. But respect was the order of the day, the order of my new life with her. And if I wanted it, then I needed to wait for her cue.

She cleared her throat then looked at me again, her eyes teeming with private feelings. "Hi."

It was one of the simplest words in the English language, and I was already undone. "Hi."

"I…." Her eyes went back to her shoes, black ballet flats I'd never seen before. They provided an uninterrupted view of her ankles and feet, places I ached to kiss. "I hope you don't mind me coming."

"Not at all." The thought was absurd. "I'm very happy to see you."

My voice sounded strange even to me, but it couldn't be helped. I was so afraid she would fly away again, and I didn't want to scare her.

"Could we talk?"

"Of course." I extended my arm toward the house, and she shook her head. "Not in there," she said, and I cursed my insensitivity. _Why would she want to talk in the house where she'd almost died a few nights ago? Idiot!_

"It's a nice day," she continued. "I'd rather stay outside." Her voice betrayed nothing unusual, but I still planned to tread lightly. This was the longest, most pleasant exchange we'd had in a few days, and I didn't want to wreck it.

"How about the side of the house?" I suggested.

"That would be great, thank you."

I stepped aside to let her lead the way, inhaling deeply as her aroma wafted past me and walked a few paces behind her. The irony of the situation was not lost on me, but I could only hope that the outcome would be different than yesterday.

She walked to the large stone Emmett had carved into an elevated bench of sorts during the summer and sat down. I was more comfortable standing and chose a spot not too far away. Bella approached the bench but didn't sit down. I heard the deep breath she took, then she turned around.

"I owe you an apology."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up her hand.

"Let me finish." I had annoyed her after only a few first words, and my hope sank again. I took a deep breath then gave her my full attention as she explained. "I asked if you could respect me enough to let me make my own choices and you said 'no.' That's why I ran yesterday." The reminder sliced me afresh, and I fought down the pain along with my ready apologies. "Despite that, you came to school today, sat next to me, and I deliberately antagonized you and then ran away. That was wrong, and I apologize. Do you accept my apology?"

I thought of telling her how needless her apology was but settled on, "Of course."

She seemed pleased by this. "Now, I don't know why you came back because I never gave you the chance to explain. But if you'd like to do so now, I am willing to listen." With that, she sat on the bench, smoothing her dress around her and looking up at me.

I could not have been more proud, shocked, or aroused. Bella's heart was racing, beads of sweat trickling down her neck in spite of the cool breeze, yet her eyes were resolute and strong. I couldn't believe how calm she sounded. There was no teasing lilt, no emotion in her voice at all when she addressed me. But for all of that, her confidence and bravery were so provocative that I just wanted to fill my hands with the curves and lines of her body. Bella was so much, too much for me, and my resolve to have all of her had never been stronger.

But as she sat there waiting for me to speak, I realized that none of what I had prepared to say would have mattered. I thanked God that she ran this morning so that I had occasion to speak to Angela. For without her wisdom, I would have ruined any chance of getting Bella back.

I walked over to my angel and knelt at her feet. Her soft intake of breath at my nearness made my heart soar, but I kept to my task. I reached for her hands, relieved when she didn't resist, and held them gently. My eyes were warm and steady as I gazed into hers, and I said the only thing I could say, the only thing I wanted and needed to say.

"Forgive me."

She started at my sincerity but didn't release my hands. Her acceptance of my opening statement encouraged me, and I continued.

"Forgive me for how I've behaved since…well, since your party, certainly. But before that, as well. Forgive me for trying to run your life. Forgive me for trying to leave you, for even thinking of it. Forgive me for…" I forced myself to say the words, "…for not respecting you the way you deserve. But most of all, forgive me for being scared."

"Scared?" she breathed. "Scared of what?"

My eyes bored into hers. "Of you."

Her lips moved wordlessly, and I rubbed her hands. "Bella, I have always been scared for you. Your proximity to my world puts you in constant danger. When James set his evil sights on you, that was my worst nightmare realized. The idea that someone could fixate on you and not rest until you were lifeless…." The thought made me shudder, so I went on to the next point. "Then we turned on you, the very family you trusted with your life. That scared me more than anything ever had. But since you ran away yesterday, I've realized that what scares me most in this world is you."

She shook her head, blinking her confusion, and I tried to explain. "Bella, I have never needed to trust anyone completely–human or otherwise–because I could always hear their thoughts. My relationships certainly involve some level of faith, but with you, it's different. I can't read your mind; I can't hear the truth behind what you say, and that terrifies me. All I have to go on is what you do and say, and that terrifies me. I could blame my fears on the fact that after decades of observing humans and hearing their thoughts, the only certainty I've discovered is how fickle human emotions are. I could even justify my insecurity with the fact that the only other humans I ever loved both died."

She looked down in sadness, but I lifted her chin. "But those would be half-truths, Bella. Because the real reason I'm scared of you is because I have to trust you completely. This…this amazing love I share with you, this all-consuming passion I feel, is unprecedented. It's beautiful and life-giving. But it is also a terrifying, leveling thing. I didn't realize how much I relied on my advantages–the advantage of time, of experience, of telepathy before. But with you…." I caressed her face with the back of my hand, reveling in the subtle shiver that shimmied down her body. "I am completely vulnerable, as naked and trusting as a newborn child. And as much as I love you, as much as I trust you with me, that terrifies me. And when my fears get the better of me, I do really stupid things."

She smiled, the first genuine smile I'd seen since her birthday, and I thought my heart would shatter with pleasure. "I'm sorry that I behave that way in the name of love or duty or whatever it is I've used as excuses. And I am deeply sorry that my behavior ends up hurting you, you for whom I live, breathe, and move. But Bella, if you let me, if you can trust me once more, I promise that I will always love you, that I will never disrespect you, and that I will never try to leave you ever again."

My eyes were stinging with long-extinguished tears. "Could you give me that chance?"

I watched Bella's face as she sat nearly frozen above me. Her hands stilled in her lap, and she hadn't blinked in some time. Her eyes were glassy and out-of-focus, but her heartbeat was speeding up. I feared another explosion of anger when she suddenly looked at me as if just realizing I was there. The intensity in her gaze was almost too much to bear.

And then the blaze mellowed out, replaced by tender love pooling in her eyes. She blinked away the threatening tears and whispered, "Oh, Edward…" before throwing her arms around my neck. I caught her as she crashed into me, a flurry of blue fabric and creamy skin. She met my eyes briefly before bringing her soft lips to mine.

Her kiss was delicate, hesitant, as if she were getting to know me all over again. I held back, despite the fire raging inside me at having Bella in my arms again, and kissed her with patience. She placed her hands on either side of my face and held me gently to her mouth as if to cherish this sacred seal of our reunion. She kissed my lips, my chin, my cheeks, my nose, and my eyelids as they fluttered shut during her amorous attentions. She pulled back, and I opened my eyes.

That's when everything changed.

The tenderness in her gaze completely gave way to an amorous inferno. She was breathing so hard that I could hear her breaths, could smell the steamy arousal rising from her pores. Her chest rose and fell against me, and my decision to tread lightly disappeared. Her pupils dilated, and she groaned softly before she kissed me again.

This time there was no hesitation, only honey and heat. She covered my cold lips with hers, licking my bottom lip before taking it gently into her mouth. I growled at the sensation and slid my hands into her hair, releasing fresh waves of her scent with every movement. Her mouth was hot and relentless, and when she swirled her tongue around mine, I thought I would collapse with wanting her. I had to be careful, knew I should be respectful. But Bella's tongue wouldn't stop tasting me, and her scent wouldn't stop taunting me, and her body wouldn't stop tempting me.

I needed more.

I lifted her off the bench and she crushed herself against me, her legs wrapping around my waist on instinct. Without the barrier of her jeans, I felt more of her softness than I ever had before, and her precious warmth staggered me. She opened her eyes, dark desire in their depths, and she lowered herself to make the most of our new position. I backed her against the largest tree in the yard and bent my head to the pulse in her neck, savoring the sweaty sweetness she stored there just for me. She breathed my name over and over, her hips moving against me impatiently, and my mouth found its way to the deepest part of her V-necked collar. She wriggled and moaned, imploring me with her hands to go lower, and I was powerless to ignore her. Pressing her against the tree with my hips, my right hand held her at the waist while my free hand moved to her shoulder and slid the offending fabric out of my way. I kissed her bare shoulder, once, twice, a dozen times, before tasting her on my tongue.

Exquisite.

With my lips and tongue, I blazed a trail from her shoulder to her chest, marveling at the unique flavors of her heated skin. I ran my cool tongue over the swelled skin above the freshly revealed white cotton fabric, and she inhaled sharply. I pulled away, thinking I'd done something wrong, but she pleaded "Edward, please…" and guided me back, her hands firm and frantic in my hair. My lips continued exploring the delicate flesh above the scalloped edges of her bra until I finally dared to explore inside. My mouth gently sucked this most precious of skin, and Bella trembled. This was a joy I couldn't believe, that I could give her such pleasure, that she wanted me to touch her, to taste her. I lavished her with passionate reverence, honored to have such an angel in my arms. Her hands were touching me everywhere all at once, but they always made their way back to my hair, cradling me to her as I suckled her breast, holding me as if afraid I would move.

As if I'd dare move.

I kissed my way to her left breast, my other hand massaging and teasing the dimpled flesh I'd just enjoyed. As I took the supple mound into my mouth, I was fascinated to discover that it was slightly fuller than the other one. I licked and swirled my tongue around the hardened tip, drunk on her passionate reactions. The rhythm between her legs was pounding into me now, producing an equally violent response in my frozen loins. I could feel myself rising to meet her, straining against my jeans to be closer to her, and I closed my eyes when we first connected, the sensation electric even through our clothes. An expletive escaped Bella's pure lips, and she gripped my hair, grinding her hips against me. I continued to feast on her breast, my teeth grazing her nipple and causing my mouth to water. When I opened my mouth with the intent to bite her, I pulled away in shock.

_What the hell was I doing?_

I knew that my actions had been motivated by lust, not bloodlust, but that didn't make it right. I had lost all sense of control of myself and had almost pierced her with my venomous teeth.

Bella sensed the shift in me. "Edward, please…it's all right…."

I stared at her bare breasts, her goosebumped skin, her disheveled dress, and shook my head. _Was this my idea of respecting her?_

I reached for the strap of her bra, trying not to focus on the blushing swell of her breast, and she gripped my wrist. Although her force barely registered, I recognized the intent. "Edward Cullen, look at me."

The last thing I wanted to do was see how I'd sullied and disgraced my angel with my selfish desires, but I did as she asked. Her eyes were smiling, shimmering with happiness.

That made me feel worse. She had been enjoying herself, and I'd had to ruin it with my destructive urges.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

I pulled the strap up on her shoulder. "I'm getting you dressed."

She pulled it back down. "Why?"

"Because I almost bit you."

She flinched, but her eyes revealed her excessive delight. "It's okay, Edward."

"No it isn't." My mood was souring by the moment. "Biting you is never okay."

"Fair enough." She inched closer to me. "Then keep your fangs to yourself." She laughed and seemed genuinely surprised when I didn't join in. "What else?"

"I don't want to disrespect you by defiling you here in the middle of my yard."

She looked at me in confusion, then she kissed me. "Look at me again."

Her skin was flushed, giving it a pleasing rosy hue. Her hair was blowing around her, wild and wavy. Her lips were swollen and slightly parted. But her eyes, her penetrating eyes, were bold and dangerous.

"Do I look defiled to you?"

The cocky smile tugging at her lips made me weak. "Actually, you look quite sexy."

She pulled down the other side of her dress, exposing herself completely. "Then act like it."

I stared hungrily at my new-found favorite parts of her body, licking my lips at the thought of tracing my tongue all around the one, of filling my mouth with the soft perfection of the other, then shook my head. The pressure in my jeans was robbing me of what little decorum I had, but I remembered enough to gesture vaguely at the house. "My family…."

"I took care of that," she said slyly and checked her watch. "And if my calculations are correct, we've got another twenty-three minutes before anyone is within earshot."

My mind flitted to Alice's smile in the car, then focused on the more important point. Having that much alone time with Bella with this much passion flowing between us…it was enticing. It was tempting.

It was a bad idea.

"Bella, we can't…."

"Edward." She pulled up so that her bare breasts were pushing into my chest, and the sensation made my spine tingle. "I know you have boundaries, and I respect them. So if you want me to pull my top back up for your sake, I'll do it. But if you're worried about disrespecting me or turning me into some backwoods harlot, I'd rather you put your energy to better use."

She watched me with that archness that always did me in. To drive her point home, she swirled her tongue around my earlobe, flicking it with a throaty chuckle. "Twenty-two minutes."

I groaned and crushed her to me, resolution and longing quickening my steps. As I sped toward the house and up the stairs to my room, I barely remembered to shut the front door.

_**Ah … together again. What do we think of their reunion? Only one way to tell me…**_

_**ps – Their story is far from over… so much more to come :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Afterglow

**Disclaimer: Ms. Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse, and, alas, I am not she. But I can still have lots of fun playing with her characters!**

_**Happy New Year, dear readers!**_

_**Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 10: Afterglow **

**Bella's POV**

Edward whisked me upstairs, his arms protective and strong around me, and I couldn't wait to get to his room and continue what we'd started. I felt as if my entire body was aflame, tingling everywhere he'd touched me. I couldn't believe the ways he'd touched me, the places he'd touched me.

The new places he'd touched me….

_He touched me._

Edward touched me.

Edward saw me and touched me.

Edward saw me and touched me and kissed me and licked me and sucked me.

_Mmmmm._

He usually seemed afraid, unsure of himself even.

But out there…with late-summer winds blowing around us…he had been tenacious, uninhibited.

His eager lips against my throat, his possessive hands gripping my hips, his slick tongue swirling around my breast.

_Sweet Mother of all things holy.._.

I replayed every caress and sound, relived every amazing moment, and shivered in anticipation of what would come in the next twenty minutes.

Twenty uninterrupted minutes in his bedroom.

_Couldn't he move any faster?_

Finally, we reached his bedroom door. He kicked it open with his foot and then came to an abrupt halt.

Something had changed.

Edward's music collection and desk were exactly as they had been on my last visit. There were no new window treatments or shopping bags indicating that Alice "just had to get him" twelve more shirts he'd never wear.

But his black leather sofa, the one on which we had snuggled so many times before, was gone.

In its place was a bed—king-sized, at least—covered by a golden filigreed bedspread. Six coordinating pillows lay invitingly against the tufted leather headboard.

At least that was still black.

As Edward tensed and shook his head, assuring me that he had had nothing to do with this, I recalled a mysterious text I'd received earlier:

_I did you one last favor. Don't make me regret it._

Rosalie had been quite the busy bee today.

The bed was luxurious and of much better quality than my lumpy old twin. But here in Edward's room, it was almost obscene. For in a house full of creatures who never slept, beds only served one purpose.

One obvious purpose.

I stared the bed, and despite my desire to roll around in it with Edward, I suddenly felt shy. It was senseless to feel that way—I was, after all, still naked from the waist up—but the blush coloring my cheeks could not be stopped.

Edward's distress was palpable. He wouldn't look at me and couldn't look at the bed. Thanks to the untimely appearance of this well-intended gift, the heady heat from our outdoor rendezvous dissipated. I felt cold and uncomfortable; I wanted desperately to hide.

I shifted in Edward's arms, and he looked at me for the first time since our arrival. As I studied his guarded eyes, I understood. The bed scared him to a point, but his real concern was my possible reaction. My running away had made him skittish, and I couldn't blame him for that. He was already trying not to feel guilty about what had happened outside. Now we've come upstairs to find a ginormous bed in his room? I was surprised that he hadn't run away himself.

"Edward." I stroked the back of his neck. "Let's lie down." Uncertainty clouded his brilliant eyes, and he did not move. I nuzzled his chest and tried again. "Like we do at my house."

His apprehension lingered a moment longer, and then he stepped into his room. Approaching the bed with caution, he laid me in its center and stepped away, clasping his hands behind his back.

That would not do. Not after what those beautiful hands had just done to me.

I rolled onto my side. His eyes flitted to me then back to the light fixture in the ceiling. I reached for the cashmere duvet lying across the bottom of the bed and covered my top half with it. With a smile, I held out my hand to him. "Come here."

Edward hesitated before stepping out of his shoes and climbing onto the bed. He tucked the blanket around me tightly, and then busied himself with rearranging my skirt. I stilled his hand with a light touch, resting my free hand against his cheek.

"It's fine, Edward," I whispered. "Really."

He gradually brought his eyes to mine, and I refused to look away. He needed to see that there was no pressure or expectations. The bed was just an expensive piece of furniture purchased by his overzealous sister. Nothing more, nothing less.

As the seconds ticked by, Edward began to relax. Propping himself on an elbow, he smoothed my hair, releasing one finger to trace the side of my face. I sighed into his touch, taking his hand as it reached my chin. I kissed the tip of each finger, the center of his palm, the inside of his wrist, closing my eyes to savor him blind. When I opened them again, the butterscotch warmth in his gaze hypnotized me. My hands impatiently wound around his neck, drawing him in.

This kiss was different. Outside we had been consumed by hormones, literally caught in the heat of the moment. But this kiss…it was teeming with the anguish he'd felt as he cried in this room last night. It was tainted by my memory of waking up without him this morning. It was the substance of all that we hoped for, the evidence of what we had almost lost. His lips were desperate, his moans bittersweet, every kiss and sound making me whole again. He wrapped arms around me, and I held on with all my might, afraid he might disappear if I let go for an instant.

He laid his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. "I thought I would never..."

"I know." My eyes were shining with tears. "I'm sorry I ran."

He kissed my tears. "I'm sorry I tried to leave you."

"I'll never run away again."

"I will never leave you again."

"Edward..."

"Bella…my love…my life…."

His lips were everywhere—my hair, my temple, my throat—returning to my mouth in sweet surrender. My fingers crept toward the top of his shirt, itching to touch him. He watched with awed desire as I unbuttoned his shirt, the tension mounting as I worked my way down. I reached his waist and tossed his open shirt aside, stunned by the ethereal perfection of his chest. I kissed him above the heart, and the blanket that been covering me slipped down. Our eyes followed it as it fell, removing the last barrier between us.

I slowly sat upright, watching his eyes drift toward my breasts. He stared as if he'd never seen them before, and they hardened under his gaze. Emboldened when he licked his lips, I leaned into him. His cold chest shocked me, and I pressed myself closer, craving more. His hands ran up my back, and I trembled as he enveloped me in icy heat. His lips brushed across the racing pulse beneath my jaw, and I felt dizzy. He laid me down on the bed, caressing me with his eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, dipping his head once more. He kissed my skin as if to worship, leaving a loving trail across my chin and throat.

"So warm…so soft…."

His velvety voice disappeared into my chest as his mouth closed over the left peak, suckling gently. I arched into him, intoxicated by each flick of his tongue. After attending to the other one, his lips made their way back to mine, and I rolled him onto his back. I needed to taste him, to make him feel what he was doing to me. I started at his navel and teased my way up. His chest tasted like fresh spring rain, cool and refreshing on my tongue. He slipped his hands from my hair, down my back, and across my bottom, gripping my hips as I sucked on his neck. He breathed my name like an incantation, the sultry sound making love to my ears. As he rolled me over again, we kissed and moaned between loving pleas and promises, maximizing the rest of our precious time alone.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Edward was resting against half of the pillows on the now-forgiven bed. I was snuggled against his side, warm and bundled in the golden blanket. He was humming my lullaby, causing me to drift closer toward unconsciousness. My fingers traced lazy patterns on his abdomen while his hand rhythmically stroked my arm. Lying this way, enveloped in his love, I couldn't imagine anything better.

Well, maybe one thing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

I blushed against his chest. "Trees."

"Deciduous or evergreen?" he chuckled into my hair.

"Whichever ones are stronger."

"Evergreen, then."

We were quiet once more, and I closed my eyes. Another wave of desire began its crest, and I fought it down. The Cullens would be home soon, and discretion would be impossible with Emmett in the house.

We would have to take our show on the road.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know that I meant what I said."

_There were trees near our meadow, right? _"When?"

"When I promised to respect you and accept your choices."

"I know." _Or what about that wide, flat rock near the edge of the clearing?_

"And that acceptance includes all of your choices."

He exhaled when I didn't respond, and the noise made me look up. His nervousness had returned in triplicate and put the kibosh on my private plotting. I reached for his cheek, and he caught my hand in mid-air, something clearly on his mind.

As he brought my fingers to his lips, a strong vibration crashed against the walls. It pounded around us as if to break in, and I thought we were having an earthquake. But Edward merely seemed surprised.

"The house stereo," he explained. "It has sufficient sound distortion to distract us from listening to each other. It's obnoxious, so we don't use it very often. But sometimes it can be quite useful." He touched my nose. "They're trying to give us a little more privacy."

"Oh," I nodded absently. "What were you trying to tell me?"

He swallowed hard and rubbed my hands. "Bella, you were right yesterday," he said. "Your life is yours to live as you wish, and loving you means that I should respect your wishes. So if you want to become one of us, to exchange your human life for one like mine, I fully support that choice."

My mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I had no right to repudiate your choices before, nor will I ever do so again. My concerns may be valid, but they are far less important to me than your happiness. And if immortality will make you happy, then you shall have it." He pressed our hands against his silent heart. "I swear on our love."

I closed my eyes and sighed, weakened by his unexpected concession. I could have believed that Edward would consent to my changing if something tragic happened, and it was either that or death. I might have even thought that Carlisle might have been able to persuade him if my solo efforts proved unsuccessful. But I never thought Edward would give me his unprovoked, wholehearted blessing.

Not in a bazillion years.

My heart burned in my chest, and I was starting to sweat. His eyes were so full of love and acceptance that I couldn't bear it. I had to tell him.

"I need to talk to you." My voice was already shaking. "And I need you to let me get it all out before you respond, okay?"

His eyes searched mine for clues but found none. "Okay."

I laid our entwined hands on my knees, hoping I could make him understand.

"The night of the party," I began, and he stiffened instantly. "I was stunned by how quickly things escalated. One minute, I was opening a pretty pink box, and the next, I was flying into a table." He shuddered and frowned. "But when I looked up and saw everyone staring at my arm, I was terrified."

His nostrils were flaring, and I could hear the low snarl in his chest. But he clamped his mouth shut and squeezed my hands, nodding for me to continue.

"Not of you or the Cullens or my impending death. I knew I was safe. Edward, I was terrified because for the first time, I saw a clear vision of my future as a vampire."

His shock was evident.

"I know the Cullens love me. But when they smelled my blood, their thirst trumped that love to the point where they wanted to kill me anyway. That's their nature, and I don't blame them for it. But if they could want to kill me—loving me as much as I know they do—then that means that I could want to kill Ms. Cope, Angela, even Renee or Charlie. And seeing that, realizing that…it scared me so badly…."

Edward pulled me to his chest before I could finish, kissing my hair as he held me. His tender words and touch unraveled the ball of emotions that had tumbled and tangled inside me since the party, and I found myself clinging to him, tears streaming from my eyes. I was grateful for the Cullen sound system now, as my uncontrollable sobbing would surely have filled the house without it.

Edward soothed and rocked me until my cries subsided. "I wanted to tell you," I sniffed. "But I…I was afraid you would.…"

"I know, Love." He kissed my forehead. "I am ashamed to think of how badly I would have handled it. Forgive me for being selfish and unavailable when you needed me most."

"You're here now," I murmured into his chest. "That's all that matters."

"I will always be here."

"And I will always want you with me," I sighed. "Even if I don't know what else I want."

"Are you changing your mind?"

I shrugged. "I finally see just how much I have to consider. I think it would help if we could discuss how you resist me...from a technical standpoint. But I don't want to upset you."

He lifted my chin, and his smoldering eyes consumed me. "Ask me anything. My life and all that I am are at your disposal."

His lips were soft as they met mine, and I settled into his healing embrace. As our kiss began to build, a firm knock on the door signaled that cuddle time was over.

"Are you going to stay in there forever?"

Edward growled against my mouth. "Leave us alone, Alice."

"We should go see your family now," I sighed before kissing him once more. "Would you mind getting my phone from the truck?"

As Edward reluctantly rose from the bed, Alice squealed from the other side of the door. "She'll be downstairs in seventeen minutes!" I could hear her excited steps receding toward the stairs. "Although….I really wish she would rethink that top. That color does nothing for her complexion."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Edward had stepped out of his room so I could shower and change. I liked my faded jeans and gray hoodie, regardless of what Alice thought. I also liked shopping with Edward because he trusted my taste and let me ransack the clearance rank. He was even learning not to complain that I only let him spend one hundred dollars or less. Alice could learn a thing or two from him.

I told Charlie that I was staying the weekend with Alice. When he asked who else would be here, I explained that all the Cullens were home, but Carlisle and Esme were extremely old-fashioned. "Besides," I added. "I can promise that wherever I sleep, Edward will not be sleeping with me." He didn't catch my drift, and with no real reason to object, he said he'd see me on Monday.

I was ending our conversation when Edward knocked softly. I told him to come in, but he just stared at me from the door. I plugged my phone into the charger I kept in his room. "What?"

"Your beauty astounds me."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Your bias astounds me."

He walked over and drew me closer by my hips. "Silly Bella," he said. "You have so much to learn."

I inhaled his fragrance and felt a familiar stirring inside. "Do these lessons involve a tree?"

He groaned and bit his bottom lip. "They do now."

I stood on tiptoe to receive him, our mouths colliding with passionate intent. He backed me against his closet door, unzipping my sweatshirt as I pulled his shirt out of his jeans.

"Oak," he growled as his tongue skimmed my ear.

I ran my hands up his back. "Is it?"

His wandering hands reached my bra. "Maybe pine."

I leaned back so he could ravish my throat. "Even better."

"You're late!"

We jumped at Alice's voice.

"I'm not done," Edward murmured against my mouth.

His thumbs rubbed the flesh inside my lacy cups. "Edward, we…."

"One more second."

He traced my lips with his tongue.

"Two."

He pressed into me with his hips.

"Three."

I was losing.

"Four."

And it had never felt so good.

"Don't make me come up there!"

He snarled, and the sound was somehow enticing. "So small and so irritating."

"I need to talk to them," I muttered.

"Later," he kissed the corners of my mouth, but I gently pulled back.

"If it weren't for Alice, we wouldn't have had that time alone. Let's go make nice."

He scowled but tucked his shirt in. "Small and irritating."

After making myself presentable again, we descended the stairs hand-in-hand. My heart warmed at the sight of my other family waiting for our arrival. Carlisle and Esme stood in the middle of the room, his arm around her shoulder. Emmett was leaning against the front door while Rosalie stood next to him, ignoring me as promised. Jasper seemed as if he might bolt from the room any minute, and Emmett's position suddenly made more sense.

Alice was tapping her foot and the face of her designer watch with a freshly manicured nail. Edward kicked at her as we reached the bottom of the stairs, and she stuck out her tongue as she neatly dodged his attempt.

Their playful actions broke the tension for a moment, but it was impossible for us to stand there without remembering the last time we had gathered in this space. No one seemed to know where to look.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Carlisle suggested. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Really?" Emmett asked. "I thought she would have fed enough on Edward by now."

Edward shoved him, and Alice snickered. "How about some juice?" Esme offered.

"Yes." My cheeks had to be ten shades of red. "Thank you."

They assembled around the table, and I took my time with the cranberry juice. I could feel their eyes on me, intent and curious, and my confidence faltered. Edward squeezed my hand, relaxing me again.

"Well," I smiled. "I guess it's obvious that Edward and I are back together."

"I could hear you getting together three miles away."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry." But his grin suggested otherwise.

"But as I know there are no secrets in this family, I wanted to explain something I told Edward yesterday." It was my turn to give him an encouraging squeeze. "I said that you didn't respect me, and I meant it at the time. But since yesterday, I've realized how many great experiences I've had because of you. Like the baseball game."

They growled and hissed, and I shook my head. "Not James, obviously. But because you invited me to watch you play, I can sit through a few innings with Charlie without my eyes glazing over. Your game is far more exciting, but Charlie and I sort of have something in common now. I never would have eaten succotash had Esme not made it for me. Now I have a new favorite dish, and she has a culinary guinea pig. And as much as I detest getting dressed up, junior prom—with all of us together—was one of the best nights of my life. Even with the birthday party," I looked up at Edward as I repeated his words. "You were just trying to show me how good it was to be human, and I appreciate that now. I'm sorry if I hurt you by suggesting otherwise."

Esme's eyes were somehow shining, and Alice was biting her quivering lip.

But it was Carlisle who spoke.

"Bella, you owe us no apology. In truth, you are more forgiving than we deserve. Our intentions may have been noble, but they don't excuse us ignoring your wishes. In this family, we respect each others' decisions, and that courtesy extends to you. Please accept our apologies for disrespecting you."

I appreciated his apology, but the person I needed to hear from the most was silent.

I hopped off the stool and walked to the far corner of the kitchen where Jasper was hiding. He tensed at my approach but didn't try to escape. "Jasper, I am not angry with you, and I never was. But if you need to hear this, I'll say it: I forgive you for trying to kill me." He winced, but my sincerity could not be doubted. "Now, for the sake of my sanity and yours, please forgive yourself so that you can be my friend and protector again."

He didn't budge, seeming to absorb my words and emotions. Then he met my eyes and bowed slightly. He might still be wary around me for a while, but it was a start.

"There's something else," I said as I returned to Edward's side. "Edward has finally given me his support and now accepts my choice to become an immortal."

The Cullens gasped in disbelief but none more so than Alice, as Edward must have hidden this decision from her. "Is she kidding?"

"You tell me," he said.

Alice froze, processing my revelation. Seven pairs of eyes—six golden, one brown—stared at her, waiting and wondering. A few moments later, she turned to me sadly. "Your future is uncertain."

"I don't know if I want to be a vampire," I said. "But my future with Edward is certain."

"Your place in this family is also certain," Carlisle declared. "You don't have to change to be a Cullen."

I smiled at Carlisle, refusing to cry anymore, and Esme wrapped me up in a forceful hug. Alice kissed my cheeks, following Jasper out of the room after his brief nod. Rosalie kept her distance, the faintest of smiles on her lips.

"You are adorable!" Emmett lifted me off the ground. "Like a life-size doll with movable parts and everything!"

"Put me down!"

He nodded appreciatively. "And you're anatomically correct."

Edward snatched me out of his brother's grasp. "Go get your own doll to play with."

"Oh, I've got my own doll," he grinned. "And I'll bet you wish you could play with your doll like I play with mine."

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "I am not your doll."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "That's not what you said this morning when I put my…."

I stuck my fingers in my ear, reciting the alphabet as loudly as I could. Edward backed us toward the rear door as Emmett continued to embarrass his wife in front of their amused parents.

"Thank you," I said as we reached the patio. "I don't know how Rosalie puts up with him."

As we reached the grass, our heads drifted toward the place where our reunion first began. Our eyes returned to each other, unified in their intentions.

I leaned up to kiss him. "Take me to our meadow."

He returned my kiss then scooped me on to his back. We flew together toward our secluded slice of heaven, leaving the past and its bad memories behind us.

_**Ahhhh, don't you love it when B&E are happy? I promise it will last… at least for the next few chapters, LOL.**_

_**As a side Author's Note, here are some amazing fanfics I highly recommend:**_

_**First up are the two fics from my dynamic Beta, CassandraLowery: **_

"_**Evening Star" is the completed story of the summer between "Twilight" and "New Moon." It is heartfelt and beautifully written entirely in Edward's POV. **_

"_**Pinned but Fluttering," her newest work, is a very different story. Based in canon but with some very important differences, it is dark, mysterious, rich, and delicious. **_

_**And there's "Out of Sight, Out of Mind" by Simaril. Bella loses her memory after the Cullens leave Forks in New Moon. What will happen when she runs into them again? You do not want to miss this story! I am completely hooked on this story.**_

_**Lastly, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews "Serenity's Prayer." I am so thrilled at the positive response to my first fanfic. Keep those comments coming—they really do make me type faster!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Only Human?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended. Just having fun with my favorite lovebirds.**

**Chapter 11: Only Human?**

**Edward's POV**

The sun was hidden high behind the clouds on Monday morning, drying the damp earth before her next scheduled soaking. Warblers and golden-crowned kinglets cooed and called in the crisp air, their morning songs trilling through the woods. Stubborn summer leaves were bright and green, ignoring autumn's gradual advance. Yet everything in my line of sight seemed sepia-toned—the color of chocolate, rich and mysterious. The color of passion, deep and luxurious.

"Edward?"

The color of life, eternal and sure. The color of love, priceless and pure.

"Edward!"

It appeared that Bella was speaking to me. "I'm sorry, Love. What?"

She blushed under my unblinking gaze, her eyes bemused. "I realize that you have inhumanly quick reflexes, but would you humor me by keeping your eyes on the road?"

I glanced briefly at the windshield, too quickly for her to notice. "I'd rather keep my eyes on you."

She touched my cheek affectionately then turned my face away. "On the road, buddy. Or I'm driving."

It was bad enough we'd had to take her ancient truck. There was no way I would also let her drive. "You know, you could meet me halfway and let me buy you a car."

"How would that be meeting you halfway?"

"I'd let you pick the color."

She swatted me with a laugh. "You are such a Neanderthal."

I grinned. "Maybe, but you love me."

"Yes, I do," she said. "Very much."

Our eyes locked as the moment became more than mere banter. I looked at Bella for the thousandth time since Friday afternoon, thanking God again that she was mine. My hand made its way to her cheek, caressing it with the back of my fingers. She sighed and closed her eyes, entwining her fingers with mine. I reveled in the simple joy of touching her hand, lost in thought about our weekend.

Our weekend…our magical, glorious weekend together…had been something out of a sonnet, or perhaps from a discarded scene from _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _We had kissed and lay and whispered and touched from dawn till dusk, cocooned in a world of our own design.

After the descending darkness expelled us from the meadow, we breathlessly arrived back at my house, stumbling our way up the backstairs. I felt giddy and goofy and happier than I'd ever thought possible. I had pressed Bella against the outside wall of the house, peppering her neck with kisses while she squirmed and giggled in my arms. Her sweat and scent mixed exotically with the earthy florals from the meadow, making me high. I was unzipping her sweatshirt to feel more of her warmth when from inside the house, Jasper bellowed, "Could you _please _take that upstairs? You've got me so aroused that I want to make love to both of you!"

Bella clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh, winding her arm tightly around my neck. With a quick apology to my empathetic brother, I told Bella to hold on before leaping to the ledge outside my bedroom window. In seconds, we were back on the bed, eagerly picking up where we'd left off.

For the next two days, Bella had taken time to eat and be human, but for every other waking minute, she was with me, next to me, on top of me, beneath me. My hands had freely roamed her body whenever they could, my lips eager to sample whatever sliver of skin they could find. I had touched and kissed Bella with the best of my love, and amazing creature that she is, she had welcomed it.

I glanced at her from my eye's corner and marveled again. This beautiful, fearless woman had trusted me with her whole self: her fears, her secrets, and her body. Bella had let me experience things with her that would ordinarily make my frigid skin blush, things my reserved nature would never have allowed before.

But I had never hurt Bella like that before. I had never watched Bella run away from me...twice…before. That agony had shown me that for all of my belief that she might be better off without me, I would die without her. And that I had been a first-rate fool to think otherwise.

So when Bella threw herself into my arms after I had begged her to forgive me, I had no thought of refusing her. I had only wanted to savor every morsel I could get my hands, lips, and tongue on. And I had done it. Despite my strength and fear of hurting her, even despite those moments when I thought I had gone too far, I had safely expressed my love with her. I had tasted her without biting her, had held her without bruising her, had feasted on her without devouring her.

Yet I still wanted more.

As a vampire, I knew the nature of thirst. I knew what it meant to crave, covet, and yearn to the point of insanity. The first and only time I tried to dehydrate myself to death, after believing I could not make a worthy life out of the one I had been given, I had considered slaughtering an entire campsite—animals and humans alike—because my had thirst overpowered me. I knew that sort of thirst and thought nothing could ever compare to it.

But in a matter of days, my hunger for Bella had eclipsed any vampiric thirst I had ever known, surpassing even my initial thirst for her blood. My cold, lifeless body was humming with desire for her, fearing it would cease to exist if deprived of her presence for even a moment. I had engorged myself on her for three straight days and nights, and now it was time for things to go back to normal.

I didn't think I would survive.

We pulled into the school lot and once the car was parked, I sighed. "Are you sure we can't skip today?"

"You know I'm tempted." She kissed the back of the hand she was still holding. "But I missed the second-half of Friday, and we're having a quiz in Varner's class. Besides," she looked at me knowingly, "I've already conceded to let you come over this week. You should be grateful."

Ever since I had foolishly let it slip that I could smell _everything_, Bella had taken to avoiding me for about five days every month. It was only because of my excellent hospitality this weekend—and the fact that she didn't want to be away from me either—that she was lifting the embargo and letting me come to her at night. But visiting the Cullen house, where everyone's senses were as keen as mine, would not happen again until Friday.

I would take what I could get.

"I am grateful," I said seriously. "More than I could ever say."

She leaned on the center console and brushed my lips with hers. "No more of that, okay?" she murmured against my mouth. "Last week is in the past. Let's focus on the here and now."

My body tingled from the delicate contact, and I brought my hands to her face. "Can I still think about this weekend?"

"As much as you'd like," she grinned. "I know I will."

She kissed me again, then opened her door. I laughed as I climbed out, tickled by her playfulness.

Isabella Swan was truly something else. An angel of the kindest order. So much about her was innocent—her avoidance of the spotlight, her adorable clumsiness, her ability to blush on cue. I had sensed that innocence from the beginning; it was one of the most endearing and precious aspects of her personality.

But this weekend…oh, this weekend…I had discovered, literally uncovered the other side of Bella.

The naughty, delectable side.

My coquettish kitten had turned into a ferocious lioness in my arms, revealing womanly wiles I didn't know she had. I closed my eyes against the delicious shiver than ran down my body when the images began their parade behind my lids: saucy Bella teasing my lips with her tongue; rebellious Bella flinging her bra across the meadow, laughing when the cold wind blew across her skin; aggressive Bella perching herself on top of me, moving against the throbbing in my pants with purpose and passion….

"Earth to Edward."

Once again, I'd missed Bella's attempts to get my attention. "Yes, Love?"

She squeezed my hand and pointed toward the entrance to the parking lot. "Your car is here."

I had been so busy reminiscing about my weekend that I had totally forgotten that Esme had asked Alice to drive my Volvo today so I could have more alone time with Bella. I had planned to ask Emmett to drop it off at her house, then I would take her there before her shift at Newton's, but Esme beat me to it. From the tenor of Alice's thoughts, she was none too happy about it.

I looked down at Bella, and my expression must have amused her. "Go see Alice," she kissed me quickly. "I'm going to homeroom to find out what I missed on Friday. See you there?" I nodded, and she kissed me again before walking toward the largest of the brick buildings.

I waited until Alice stopped the car and entered on the passenger side. She sat with her arms folded across her chest, the frown almost humorous on her normally cheerful face.

Almost.

"Alice, I know that…."

"First, you stop speaking to me after Bella's party because I didn't foresee what would happen. As if anyone could have predicted that even accident-prone Bella would start bleeding from a paper cut! Then you get mad at my Jasper, feeding him so much anger and disappointment that it took me, Emmett, and Carlisle to physically keep him from running away while you took Bella home on Tuesday night."

_So that's what she's been hiding from me._

"Then once you and Bella patch things up, which I really could not be happier about, you monopolized Bella for the entire weekend, so I never got the chance to talk to her about why she ran away from me. And then there's that little bomb she dropped about you accepting her choice to become one of us, which was sweet and wonderful but did me little good because now her future is more uncertain than ever. Yet I'm sure you'll expect me to keep checking to see if something changes even though you know I can only see what people do once they decide, and she hasn't decided what she wants to do yet, so what am I supposed to do with all of that, Edward?"

Alice was hyperventilating, which was alarming enough as she didn't need the oxygen. But she had never spoken to me like that. My blind euphoria faded for the first time since Friday as Alice's accusations hit their mark.

"I have behaved badly," I said after a while. She snorted her agreement.

"And not just any 'bad,'" I continued. "I mean, really bad. Bad like…like knock-off handbags with uneven stitches and garish patterns-bad." She winced but retained her anger. "I have no excuse for my behavior, and I'm asking you to forgive me. I had no right to take out my issues on you and Jasper, especially knowing how both of you feel about her. As for this weekend, I know you love Bella almost as much as I do, and I should have considered that you would need time with her also."

Her thoughts demurred, despite their lingering agitation about those handbags. "We were all scared after Bella's party," she said quietly. "Even Esme wondered if it might be better if we left for a while. So I understand that part. I just don't want you to ever think that you're alone in your concern for Bella. All of us, even Rose to a certain extent, care about her."

I scoffed at the idea of Rosalie caring about anyone other than herself but accepted Alice's point. "I know that now, and I'm sorry for what I've put you all through. I have been out of my head since I fell in love with Bella, but no one has been more affected by my choices than you."

She looked up but didn't respond. "Ever since James found us in the clearing, I have asked you to keep a constant lookout for potential threats to Bella's safety. I even had the audacity to be angry when she got away from you in Phoenix, even though I knew that wasn't your fault. I have heaped tremendous pressure on you, even resented you when you have done as much for her as anyone has, including me. I'm sorry I did that to you, and I promise that I will never do it again."

Her thoughts began to sweeten and slow down, her visions of harming me fading with my last words.

"Bella's party and its aftermath tore me apart," I said. "I have been adrift ever since and didn't really feel right again until…well, until…."

"Until she knocked you to the ground in the yard?"

I should have known she'd seen that. "Yes, somewhere around then."

"I truly am excited for you, Edward." Her spritely nature was back. "Seeing you like this makes me very happy."

"It made Jasper pretty happy as well."

Despite her pale pallor, Alice blushed to her roots. "Yes…I guess I should thank you for that too."

"No need," I grinned. "We were happy to share the wealth."

"It was really something to watch Emmett and Rose complain about all the good vibrations coming from your room," she mused.

I hadn't known that. The only thoughts I'd heard this weekend were my own, as I was too focused on Bella and me to care about anyone else's.

"Jasper, at least, could put all that energy to good use," she continued, trying to hide a grin.

"Emmett did all right," I said. He caught me away from Bella once, and _"Soaking up that virgin love, Bro?"_ had been his greeting. He'd started to show me bonus footage of his recent exploits with Rosalie until I'd threatened to tell Esme what had really happened to her antique mirror in the foyer.

"So we're good?" I asked Alice.

"Almost," she said, and I could hear the wheels cranking in her mind. "As I see it, I did you a huge favor by keeping the family away even though you were being a butthead."

"You did it for Bella and at her request."

"Nevertheless, you were the chief beneficiary of my interference, and you owe me. Big time."

"I suppose you're right." I feigned confusion in my mind before showing her what I had purchased online while Bella was in the shower last night. The fringed suede stiletto boots hadn't even hit the stateside Gucci stores yet, and the rare ice blue shade guaranteed a quick sellout when they did. But a little cyber hacking and misdirecting was worth it to appease my favorite sister.

When Alice saw that the boots would be at our P.O. Box by 3:00 PM, she clapped and squealed so loudly that I thought the car windows would shatter. She flung her arms around my neck, nearly choking me with her glee. I peeled her off of me as the late bell rang, and she kissed me soundly on the cheek before whipping out her phone. Apparently, Jasper would be staking out the post office this afternoon.

I climbed out of the car and headed toward homeroom. Before long, I found myself within hearing distance of my favorite sound in the world. Bella's heartbeat was strong and steady, and I lingered outside the door for another moment to enjoy its melody in peace.

"You're only on time if you're in the room, Mr. Cullen," Ms. Fleiss hissed at me from across the hall. I nodded apologetically, despite my intense ire for the moody harpy and entered our homeroom.

Bella's soft eyes flitted to mine—she was talking to Brittany Young, a quiet student who took very good notes—then that beautiful blush washed over her face. I was struck dumb at the sight of her but forced myself forward to take my seat. She reached for my hand without pausing in her conversation, and her touch relaxed me instantly. I hadn't even known I was tense until I felt the anxiety dissipate in her presence. It had been far too long since I'd seen her, touched her, breathed her intoxicating scent.

I checked my watch and did the math. Only fourteen minutes had passed since she left the parking lot.

_This was going to be a long day._

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Trying to keep up the human charade could be tough at times. Trying to beat Alice in chess was an exercise in futility.

Trying to get through the morning without my arms wrapped around Bella had been almost impossible.

The first problem arose in Government. I was able to ignore the stares and thoughts when Bella and I had arrived hand-in-hand. I had even stopped short of growling at Lauren when she rolled her eyes. But Mr. Cromley was droning on about that mind-numbing film we'd watched last week, and as I'd memorized it the first time, I spent the entire fifty minutes reliving memories from our weekend: the sultry sound of Bella's voice as she breathed my name, the salty taste of Bella's shoulder, the enchanting feel of Bella's warm body in my hands. By the time class was over, I'd gotten so physically worked up that I'd had to wait until the next bell to move.

I knew I'd have to bribe Alice with the matching jacket to keep that little tidbit from Emmett.

Then during English, Mr. Varner replaced the quiz he'd promised with an in-class writing assignment. It should have been easy—creating a deleted scene for Act II of _Romeo and Juliet—_but midway through my writing, my eyes had drifted over to Bella. She had turned her paper sideways which meant she was still brainstorming ideas. Her chest rose and fell in sync with her deep breaths of concentration, and my eyes couldn't help but stare at the now-familiar swells of her sweater. She sighed, the soft, sensual sound pulling me closer, and I turned in my seat. This movement got Bella's attention…and that of Mr. Varner.

"Mr. Cullen." His nasally voice cut through the quiet room like a bitter wind. "Eyes off Miss Swan and on your own paper."

Mike Newton had gotten a hearty laugh out of that one.

Finally during third period, it was "Spanish-only Monday," and Señora Morena was going around the class, asking open-ended questions such as "What would you like to do after you graduate from high school?" and "What is your favorite childhood memory?" Bella was three rows away—the new instructor preferring to seat students according to last name—and had breezed through the question about her ideal vacation. But when Señora Morena got to me and asked, "What did you do this weekend?" I answered without thinking, and my first sentence made her drop her clipboard. No one was fluent enough to catch my native Spanish, but Señora's immediate glance at Bella, and the rosy blush that came over her pale skin, told it all. I'd quickly recovered with a more harmless answer, but it was official.

I was out of control.

I was a sexually awakened and thoroughly distracted male.

Which meant that I was really no better than Mike Newton.

That surprising thought sobered me. _Was I truly as bad as that?_

Newton's preoccupation with Bella had long ago forced my acquaintance with his thoughts, and certain things were clear. He wasn't just awkward around Bella; he really was that clueless in the female department. His inexperience embarrassed him and was a huge part of the real reason he and Jessica Stanley had stopped dating, a secret he would likely take to his grave.

But though their time together had been brief, Mike's thoughts often settled on his few physical encounters with her. So much so that I'd once felt as if I had been the one touching her.

That unwelcome sensation had kept me out of his head for a week.

Despite my superhuman ability to focus on many things at once, I couldn't think about anything other than Bella. I replayed our time together over and over again, fixating on certain details: the hitch in her breathing when my lips brushed her collarbone, the seventeen freckles on her abdomen, the swell of the left breast being a quarter-shade pinker than the right. I fed greedily on these memories, almost without cessation and found myself plotting ways to make more memories.

_Wasn't that the same thing Mike Newton did?_

I used to think his obsession with such moments proved how base he truly was. But as I was holding myself hostage on a similar train of thought with Bella, I was shocked to realize that I was no better than he. Despite my dozens of years on earth, right now, I was just another overstimulated teenage boy who had spent the weekend making out—_was that the right term?_—with his girlfriend and couldn't think about anything else. I was no more evolved than Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, or even my nasty nemesis, Mike Newton.

As I watched the latter chew the end of his pen, one of the most disgusting human habits I'd ever seen, I began seeing Newton differently. In realizing that I was just as hormonally-handicapped as he, I realized that I'd judged him too harshly.

But as Señora Morena walked by his desk, his mental observations about her anatomy quickly dried up any sympathy I might have felt. With those few thoughts, he had highlighted the difference between me and teenage boys like him.

Teenage boys looked at physical intimacy as though it were a game. Their feelings were as transient as their focus, and any available females would suffice as partners. The bedroom or backseat of the car was the field on which they sought to see, come, and conquer. Their scorecards were etched with random names, the box scores detailing nothing but nudity and noise.

They missed the whole point.

Physical intimacy was a sacred communion between your soul and hers. It was the symbol that she loved, trusted, and desired you so much that she wanted to share her most private self with you. She wanted you to see her, know her, and touch her as only you could. Yes, I had seen Bella topless and had taken her fullness into my mouth. But laying my head against her bare breast while she told me stories about her childhood in Phoenix had been just as stimulating. I could kiss Bella for the rest of the ages, would never tire of tasting her luscious body. But for all its perfection, it was first and foremost the temple in which her beautiful spirit resided. And that's what made it divine.

But even that was only half of the allure.

As a mythical monster doomed to a frozen eternity, my body had always been a source of pain and self-loathing. My hard shell was repulsive to me, its arctic temperature an abhorrent reminder of what I truly was. My teeth with their deadly coating were the bane of my existence and the reason for my fear of being intimate with Bella.

But she, with her hands and trust, had expelled the isolation I had come to embrace as my burden. She had come to me, fearless and open, and accepted me—my vampiric family, my need to avoid sunlight, my desire for her blood, and beyond…. Yes, she had kissed me in the small space between my navel and the button on my jeans. But being able to lie beneath her, unashamed of my cold skin and silent chest, delighted me beyond expression. Knowing that my secrets were safe in the warm sanctuary of her heart...that with her, I didn't have to be anything other than who and what I was….

What could be more erotic than that?

As Señora Morena gave out tonight's homework assignment, I turned to Bella. My libidinous desires were in check, but I was overwhelmed by the depth of her love. Her soft brown eyes met mine across the classroom, and her smile touched me to my icy core.

The bell rang, releasing me from the obligation to ignore her any longer, and I ghosted to her side as quickly as human movement would allow. She started packing her bag, and then looked up, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Would you like to tell me what you said to Señora Morena?"

I chuckled but didn't respond. I was too overcome with how blessed I was…yes, _blessed_…that Bella had come to Forks and into my life. By making the selfless decision to liberate her mother, she had unchained my lonely heart. And I would forever be in her debt.

She looked up at my silence, her heart rate accelerating at the intensity in my eyes. "What?"

I bent to kiss her, the brief contact but a fraction of what I felt. "I love you."

She smiled, returning that beautiful pink to her cheeks. "I love you too."

My eyes continued to drink her in, our love enveloping us like a sweet cloud. Bella began to melt under my gaze, and her hands found their way around my neck. As our lips inched closer, someone cleared their throat from behind us. We both turned, blushing, to see Señora Morena in the doorway.

"_Perdón_," she smiled. "I need to prepare for my next class."

We muttered our apologies, then Bella took my hand and led me out of the back door with our _profesora's _gentle laughter at our backs.

We had started walking toward the lunchroom when she exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Angela stopped me before homeroom and said that you told Ben that you wanted to double with them some time. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I know she must have heard wrong."

In truth, I'd forgotten all about that arrangement and was pleased that Bella hadn't believed Angela's report because I had wanted to see her reaction to it. "No, she's right," I said casually. "I told Ben to let you and Angela set it up."

Bella stopped walking, forcing those behind us to use the outside lanes. "You want to go on a double date with Angela and Ben?" Her voice was incredulous with a hint of delight. "Why?"

"It sounded like something you would enjoy."

Her mouth fell open, and she didn't respond. Then after a moment, she took my face in her hands and kissed me, her lips full and flush against mine. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

I could hear the gasps and envious grunts around us, as we were standing in the middle of the hall, but I didn't care. Bella was here, in my arms, and she was happy. What could matter beyond that?

"So when would you like to go? And what do you want to do? I should talk to Angela first, but she wouldn't care one way or the other…."

As Bella prattled on without waiting for a response, we entered the lunchroom. Angela was already in line and motioned for Bella to join her. Bella gave me her bookbag, and then bounded over to Angela. As I watched her conspire with Angela about our first double, I couldn't help remembering the last time I had been in this room: last Friday, after Bella had run away. I had been encouraged by Angela's words, but I still didn't know for sure if Bella would ever come back to me. Now as I looked up to find her grinning at me with a full tray of food, I stood in awe of how everything had changed since then.

_Wow…what a difference a weekend makes._

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. Edward's thoughts were all over the place, and it took me forever to sort them out. But I really enjoyed getting a deeper understanding of his perspective, and I hope you did too!**

**Thank you again and again and again, CassandraLowery, for being my Beta these past three weeks. You have taught me so much about so much, and I am forever in your debt. I look forward to repeating this experience as often as I can :)**

**To all my faithful reviewers—I don't want to mention names because I'm afraid I'll leave someone out—thank you for believing in me and my story. Your insights and thoughts make me write faster and better…besides which, they make me smile!**

**And a final thank you to the readers who don't comment. I know you're out there, and I appreciate you coming along for the ride :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Double Date

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**So…this chapter is more than five thousand words. I kept trying to split it in half or make it shorter, but everybody just kept talking, LOL! I'm nervous because so many of you are looking forward to this double date. I really hope you like what I've done with it.**

**Chapter 12: Double Date**

**Bella's POV**

I reached the line where Angela was holding a tray for me, trying to wrap my mind around what Edward had done. _A double date with Angela and Ben? Really? _

I chose an orange from the large wicker basket of fruit, then changed my mind and grabbed an apple instead.

"They are the safest choice, aren't they?" Angela asked.

"Definitely. Anything could be going on inside an orange, and bad pears are the worst. As hand fruit goes, apples are a girl's best friend."

She took two for herself. "So, about our double date. Does tonight work for you guys?"

I nodded. "What should we do?"

"I don't know." Angela grabbed three chicken Caesar wraps, and I realized she was getting food for Ben also. "Ben's a geek," she said with a smile. "So we usually check out lectures at the university or go to the science museum in Seattle. But that's a bit of a drive, so we don't do that very often."

I placed two granola bars on my tray. I loved watching Edward pretend to eat them.

"And because I babysit so much," Angela continued. "A lot of the time, we stay in and watch TV or play board games. Pretty boring, right?"

I took an order of french fries. "That sounds ideal, actually."

"I think so." Angela smiled. "What do you and Edward normally do on your dates?"

My cheeks turned pink as memories from our weekend floated through my mind. Angela was my closest human friend, but I wasn't sure if we were close enough for such disclosures yet, so I filed those images away for later viewing.

But as I recalled her question, I realized that I didn't have an answer. And I didn't have an answer for one simple reason.

Edward and I had never been on a date.

My brain called "Timeout" to process this information.

We'd had one dinner in Port Angeles, but he had been trying to help me recover from my near-attack. There was our first time together in the meadow, but that outing could either have meant the beginning of our love or the end of my life. And he hadn't actually asked me to prom.

As I sifted through the thousands of hours Edward and I had spent together, I was stunned to realize that we had never been on an actual date. We had tracked and killed a mythical monster, discussed Edward's bloodlust for me, and debated whether or not he would turn me into a vampire. But something as pedestrian as a date?

I couldn't say we'd ever had one.

That realization struck me as incredibly funny, and I started laughing. Angela looked confused, and I blamed my outburst on something that had happened in Spanish.

But the idea that Edward and I had never gotten around to having a real date was hilarious to me. Immersed in the sheer foolishness of my thoughts, I piled some more snacks on my tray and smiled at Edward. He was talking to Alice at our table but gave me my favorite lopsided grin, and I had to remind myself to breathe.

And with that one simple gesture, Edward unknowingly reassured me that for everything our courtship had been missing, it had been perfect for us. Sure, it had been abnormal, impossible if you asked most people, but _we_ were abnormal. Edward certainly was, for obvious reasons, and I had never felt like a typical teenage girl. Why wouldn't our romance be atypical as well?

Besides, our beginning had had more than enough drama without the added angst that came with going on dates. For us, "Does he like me?" and "Should I kiss her?" had come with a side order of "Will he kill me?" and "Should I change her?" We didn't have time to obsess over whose turn it was to call whom because we were discovering meaningful truths about love, eternity, and the definition of sacrifice.

A first date hardly compared in significance.

But with the worst behind us and our lives settling into some sort of normalcy, having our first date now would be perfect. Going out with Edward—and Angela and Ben—with our love proudly on display for the whole world to see….

I could hardly wait.

By the time I finished deliberating, Angela had paid the cashier and was out of the line. I met her at the condiment and cutlery station to answer her question.

"Edward and I are homebodies, too," I said. "We usually lie around talking, watching movies, cuddling, kissing…." My voice became slightly airy, so I cleared my throat. "You know, normal stuff."

"Do you guys bowl or play miniature golf?"

"Um…." I stifled a laugh at the image of Edward crushing a bowling ball or bending the putter with a touch. "He's not really into sports."

"But he goes hiking a lot, right?"

"That's just a five-dollar word for 'walking in the woods.' Carlisle and his brothers are the real adventurers. They only take Edward because he has a great sense of direction."

Angela must have believed me because she didn't press the issue. "So how about a movie? Or would that be too corny?"

_Hmmm…no forced consumption of human food and no physical activity. _"No," I reassured her as we approached the table. "That would be perfect."

As we sat down, Lauren and Jessica walked by our table. Jessica waved at everyone whereas Lauren only gawked at Edward. As Lauren sauntered to the other side of the cafeteria, I considered introducing my apple to the back of her head.

"So we're going to the movies," Angela announced.

"Awesome!" Ben cried. "_The Departed_ just came out. Book it."

"Which one is that?" Angela asked.

"A Scorsese crime thriller starring Jack Nicholson and Leonardo DiCaprio," Edward winked at me as he unwrapped a granola bar.

"Oooh!" Alice cooed, stealing three of my french fries. "Count me in."

An image of me in pointy shoes and a tight dress plopped into my mind as if Alice had planted it there, and I had to act fast. "Don't you already have a date tonight?"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and then she practically jumped out of her seat. "I almost forgot!" Her volume startled Angela. "My boots!"

"You have a date with a pair of boots?" Ben asked between bites of his wrap.

"It's a girl thing," Alice and Angela said at the same time, launching into a discussion of styles and colors. I was grateful to be off Alice's radar for the moment, but I knew I would need to speak to her about her plans to play dress up tonight.

My opportunity came just before the sixth period bell. Edward and I were walking toward health class, and Alice was heading to Government across the hall. I asked Edward to save me a seat then pulled Alice aside.

"About what happened on Friday," I said. "I'm sorry I ran away from you. I just had so much going on with Edward already, and I didn't want to deal with your interference."

"Interference?"

"You know, the way you meddle in things that are none of your business."

Her smooth brow crinkled in confusion. "I do?"

"My wardrobe, for example." Her cluelessness was irking me. "You're always criticizing what I wear, telling me how unflattering my clothes are. I'm a fashion failure, and you never cease to point that out."

Alice stared blankly ahead as if she were in a trance. Then her mouth fell into a soft "O," and she sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry for upsetting you when I talk about your clothes. It's just that I've seen how you see yourself, how you think you're ordinary compared to the rest of us, and that is simply untrue! You are so beautiful. Stunning, in fact. But you don't believe that, and it drives me insane! I thought that if you dressed better, then maybe you'd start seeing yourself better. Clothes can make the woman, you know."

"Wow, Alice…." I was floored. "I am…I didn't think you cared that much."

"Bella, be serious," she snorted. "I love you almost as much as I love Jasper, certainly more than I love your bullheaded boyfriend." She smiled, knowing he'd heard her. "I can be intense sometimes, and I'm sorry about that. I promise that from now on, I'll only help you when you ask me to. I just hope that my being such a Betty Buttinski isn't the reason you have a new best friend now."

"A what?"

"On Friday, I saw you mumbling something about a new best friend, and I figured that was…"

"Oh, Alice!" I threw my arms around her hard little body. "That's not what I meant! Why would I need a new best friend when I have you?"

She squeezed me as hard as she could without crushing my bones. "I'm so glad to hear that." The late bell rang, and she scurried across the hall. "By the way, I love what you're going to wear tonight. Super chic and very sexy!"

I mulled over Alice's prediction as I stood in my closet later that afternoon. Nothing I would ever purchase alone would garner such enthusiasm from my fashion-forward sister. So whatever ensemble she had envisioned had to be inside one of the many bags from one of our summer shopping trips.

After surviving my encounter with James, I had been so grateful to be alive that I willingly accompanied Alice every time she suggested we go "pick up a little something." Although her concept of "a little something" was vastly different than mine, there was no denying her impeccable taste. She had told me via text to wear the blue dress to see Edward on Friday, and I would never forget how well that selection had been received. Edward always insisted that he didn't care what I wore, but he couldn't hide the sparkle in his eyes when I wore that dress.

Or took it off.

Remembering how hungrily Edward had watched me this weekend, I unpacked the shopping bags with a new purpose. I would rummage through the dozens of garments for the outfit that would guarantee his annihilation. I wanted to look so good that Edward would be unable to keep his honeyed eyes off of me.

And as I walked downstairs to meet him, I knew I'd done it.

My hair was swept up in a loose bun with a few tendrils loosely hanging in the back. The asymmetrical black sweater hung off my left shoulder and exposed all my skin from my earlobe to my upper arm. I paired it with skinny jeans and black and gold ballet slippers—my new favorite footwear—and wore modest gold studs in my ears. I looked better than good, if I had to say so myself.

But that wouldn't be necessary.

When I opened the door just after five, Edward stared at me without moving or speaking for the better part of a minute. His eyes caressed me in greedy appreciation, desire pooling in their depths. He blinked himself back to life then approached me slowly.

"Bella…." He reached for my hand and kissed it. "Scandalous."

His word choice sent a warm shiver up my spine.

"All this delectable skin…." His lips had made their way to my bare shoulder as his hands wrapped around my waist. "So tempting to taste…."

He kissed his way from my shoulder to my chin before finding my mouth. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" His lips were cold and fervent as he whispered. "Do you?"

"I…." I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't think. His hands were on my lower back, but I could feel them everywhere at once. My body flooded with sensations too enticing to ignore, and as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I decided that the movie could wait.

The sound of a passing car horn reminded us of where we were, and he stepped back.

"You will truly be the death of me, Isabella Swan," he groaned.

"That's funny," I joked. "I thought you were already dead."

Our eyes locked as he took my hand. "Not anymore."

My heart melted with his declaration, and we walked to the car in silence. When the sounds of the CD he'd made for my birthday filled the car, I closed my eyes in satisfaction.

This was already the perfect date.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

We arrived at Coldstone Creamery a few minutes after six as Edward couldn't stop staring at me long enough to get out of the car.

"Scandalous," he kept saying, his eyes somehow raking over me as we walked.

I felt bold under his gaze. "You keep that up, and we'll miss the movie."

He glanced at me wickedly. "Would that be so bad?"

The prospect of making new memories in the backseat of his Volvo fogged up my mind, and I stumbled over a raised crack in the sidewalk. Edward caught me effortlessly, chuckling in my ear as he steered me toward smoother ground. "Clumsy, but scandalous."

Angela and Ben were seated near the window, and she waved as we reached the entrance. Once inside, Edward escorted me to the line, and my stomach was already growling at the choices. Chopped nuts, mini candies, and diced fruit nested in neat, clear bins, all waiting to be blended into the ice cream of my choice. I'd eaten a large serving of the chicken casserole Charlie had brought back from the Clearwaters', but my sweet tooth was in overdrive. Edward smiled at my distress.

"Too many options, Love?"

"Everything looks so good that I don't know what to pick."

He surveyed the choices. "Would you let me select something for you?"

"I thought you didn't eat ice cream." _Or any other human food._

"I don't," he smiled. "But I know you."

He was far too sexy to refuse. "Fine. But if I don't like it, you have to eat it."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

When it was our turn to order, the blonde behind the counter looked up at Edward and promptly dropped her scoop. It clattered loudly against the floor, and her face turned the color of a strawberry milkshake.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she fished a replacement scoop from a nearby container.

"That's okay," Edward replied, his easy smile worsening her condition. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" She chirped. "How can I have you…I mean, do you want my…that is, um…."

I gently nudged Edward as Blondie continued babbling. "Stop dazzling her," I whispered.

Understanding lighted on his face, and he lowered his eyes to the selections behind the glass when he spoke again. "Mint ice cream, raspberries, almonds, and a drizzle of fudge in a plain waffle bowl, please."

She was so hypnotized by Edward's voice that she would have slathered herself in butterscotch had he asked her to. I was surprised that she handed him the ice cream without fainting.

"That poor girl." I let him pay without protesting. "You should apologize to her."

He was chagrined. "Was I too forceful?"

"Too beautiful," I said.

"If you say so."

"I do."

We reached Angela and Ben who had barely touched their desserts. Apparently there had been some discussion about the proper way to eat a sundae.

"Back me up, Cullen," Ben said. "You're supposed to attack from the top, taking half the whipped cream with the first bite. Then you devour the ice cream, the toppings, and whatnot. And if you're lucky enough to have a cherry," he plucked his off the top and set it to the side, "you eat it last."

Angela took a demure spoonful from the side of her bowl. "I don't like when ice cream turns to soup, so I always eat it first."

"That's crazy talk," Ben declared. "My man here is going to break the tie."

"Well," Edward picked up my spoon to demonstrate. "The key to enjoying a sundae is balance. Start with the ice cream, as it is the foundation for the flavor profile. Then add some fruit, if you have any…."

"Unless it's a cherry," Ben interjected.

"True," Edward agreed. "Cherries should be eaten last. Nuts are next but not too many. End with a little fudge, and then," he lifted the loaded spoon to my mouth, "you bite."

I closed my eyes as the flavors and textures hit my tongue: subtle mint, tangy raspberries, smooth almonds, decadent fudge. It was a sweet symphony of delicious pleasure and easily the best dessert I'd ever had.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was watching me, delighted that he had satisfied me even in this small thing. I was touched by his desire to please me, and as I licked a bit of fudge off my bottom lip, the look in his eyes ignited my desire for a different sort of cold treat.

"Dude, you just put me to shame," Ben's voice snapped us back to reality. "All I did was bring Angela some extra napkins."

Edward shrugged. "I saw that in a movie once."

"Did the hero get the girl?" Ben asked.

"Of course."

Ben lifted Angela's spoon toward her mouth, and she shook her head. "You're not getting chocolate all over my new sweater."

"Your pretty new sweater," I added. "Purple looks really nice on you."

"Thanks," she said. "Alice said that lilac was one of my best colors, so I thought I'd try it out."

Edward and I just looked at each other.

"Have you guys decided on your senior projects yet?" Ben asked.

"I'm clueless," I said. "But my dad's the police chief, so maybe I'll do an exposé on crime in Forks."

"That would be the shortest oral representation in history," Ben said.

"Probably," I said. "What about you?"

"Since my mom had the twins, I've become fascinated by the differences in their development," Angela said. "So I've started making videos and notes about their progress, hoping to get something useful."

"Isn't she creative?" Ben beamed. "Brilliant, creative, and head over heels in love with me."

"Now who's being creative?" Angela teased. "Maybe you should write a story."

"Writing is so one-dimensional," Ben proclaimed. "I am going to make a film."

"Not a movie, but a film," I asserted.

"Keen observation, Ms. Swan," he said. "I am making a film about loyalty and loss, sanctity and suffering, good and evil. A film with epic implications that will forever stand as a testament to the crises and climate of these troubled times. I am making a film about my two pet mice, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern."

The three of us erupted in laughter as Ben continued. "Rosencrantz has been monopolizing the wheel, running and running at all hours of the night while Guildenstern is working on his dissertation about _War and Peace_. Guildenstern has had enough of his suitemate's antics, and he takes drastic action to stop him. Hilarity and heartache ensue. Guildenstern finishes his paper, and I get an 'A' and an Oscar nod for Best Short Film."

"Change the book to _Who Moved My Cheese?_" Edward said. "Then you'll have a masterpiece."

"Thank you, my brother." He bowed with an elaborate flourish. "For that suggestion, you will receive Executive Producer credit."

"Isn't this nice?" a familiar voice said, and the sound made me cringe.

Lauren was standing behind our table flanked by Jessica and Brittany, the girl who had given me the Calculus notes in homeroom. Brittany was smiling at all of us, and Jessica looked bored. But Lauren's fiery gaze was focused on me, specifically, on the bare shoulder where Edward had just placed his hand.

"I didn't know you guys would be here," Lauren said. "I heard in gym that some people were meeting tonight at Coldstone, but I didn't know it would be you." Her eyes were fixed on Edward.

"Didn't you have the plague?" Jessica asked me.

Jessica had a strange sense of humor, but she was cool otherwise. "All better now." I touched the hand on my shoulder. "It's amazing what a weekend can do."

"Would you guys like to join us?" Angela asked. "We could push the tables together."

"Sure!" Lauren said. I wanted to groan, but I took the high road for Angela's sake. I decided to focus on the fact that Edward was at my side.

And ignore the fact that Lauren had plopped down on his other side.

"What are we talking about?" she asked Edward.

"Academy Awards," Ben replied.

"And Ben's delusions of grandeur," Angela said.

"Senior projects." I turned to Brittany. "Have you thought about yours?"

She sipped her milkshake. "Only a little."

"Same here," I said. "They're almost done, but they're trying to be some sort of power couple."

"Yeah, we are!" Ben put his arm around Angela. "Just call us 'Bengela.'"

Angela shook her head. "Not if you want me to answer."

"Is anyone applying early decision, or am I a freak for considering it?" Jessica asked.

"You're a freak," Lauren scoffed into her sorbet.

"I did," Brittany said.

"Already?" Angela asked with interest. "Where?"

"Juilliard. The music department."

"Piano, right?" Edward asked.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "How did you know that?"

"Your hands," he replied. "It's in the splay of your fingers and how you hold them."

"Wow." She looked at her hands. "How did you notice that?"

"Because he plays too," I said. "He plays and composes and does both very well."

"Sweet!" Ben exclaimed. "You can score my film."

Edward hid his embarrassment by tucking an errant curl into my bun. "You'll have to speak to my manager about that."

Ben turned to me. "Can he work for Monopoly money?"

"So, Edward." Lauren leaned on her elbow. "Are you going to music school too?"

His fingers trailed lightly across the back of my neck before resting in my lap. "You'll have to speak to my girlfriend about that."

While I tried to hide my shiver, Jessica nearly choked on her Oreo Overload. "You're following Bella to college?"

"That's so sweet," Brittany said.

"It's ridiculous," Lauren muttered.

"He can't go to school with Bella?" Ben asked.

"Are you going to college with Angela?" Lauren asked.

Ben looked at Angela, and she shrugged. He smiled, and then tried to feed her more ice cream.

"Okay then, Bella, what colleges are you applying to?" Jessica asked.

"I'm still narrowing them down," I replied. "I want a diverse English department with a liberal take on the canon. There's a Great Books Program at St. John's College in Maryland that looks promising. And I'll have to apply to at least one believable school in Florida."

"Believable?" Ben asked.

"My mom and my stepdad live in Florida. I have to pretend that I'd consider going to school down there."

"But you're from Phoenix," Lauren said. "I would think that you'd want to be someplace sunny and warm. Wasn't that the whole reason you didn't want to stay in Forks?"

"Sunny weather is nice." I squeezed Edward's hand beneath the table. "But there are more important things."

"Like being on time for this movie," Ben said as he looked at his watch. "We need to go."

"Which movie are you seeing?" Jessica asked.

"_The Departed_," Ben replied dramatically.

"I saw that with my mom on Saturday," Brittany said. "It's awesome."

"You still go to the movies with your mother?" Lauren asked.

"You don't?" Angela asked her.

"Only if she makes me."

"I love spending time with my mom," Brittany said.

"Me too," Angela said. "Especially when she takes me to lunch."

"Or buys me stuff," Jessica agreed.

Lauren stood up and reminded Brittany and Jessica that she needed to be home by eight-thirty because she was expecting an important call.

Whatever Edward heard in her mind made him smile. "Then you should leave now," he said. "I wouldn't want you to be late for that."

"Thanks," Lauren frowned. "I think."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

"So, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" I asked Edward once we were on the road back to Forks.

"It was a very interesting evening," he smiled.

Angela and Ben had sat next to us in the theater, and the four of us chatted until the previews started. I had intended to pay attention to the coming attractions, but as soon as the house lights went down, Edward's lips made their way to my shoulder. We had tried to behave—the theater wasn't _that _dark—but it took someone loudly clearing their throat to make us separate.

I blushed at the memory. "Did you like _The Departed_?"

"I liked watching you watch it."

"Kind of hard to follow the plot that way."

"You are far more fascinating than any cinematic creation." His eyes caressed my shoulder. "Besides, I can buy the DVD."

My body was warming under his gaze, so it was time to change the subject. "Who called Lauren tonight?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "The employee of the month."

It took me a moment to get it. "_Mike_?"

"Please don't make me explain why."

"I wouldn't dare," I laughed. "But I hope we can double with Angela and Ben again."

"As long as Ben doesn't pick the activity." As we left the theater, Ben had said that the next time, we should try go-karting. Watching Edward drive a tiny car at human speed would certainly be fun for me.

"Angela will probably talk him out of it," I said. "She thinks you're not into sports."

He seemed amused. "What else does she think?"

"That you're a lactose-intolerant vegetarian, and that we spend a lot of time kissing and cuddling." I blushed again as he chuckled. "It just slipped out."

"I'll bet," he said curiously. "Amazing what slips out when you start talking." He waited a beat. "St. John's College in Maryland?"

I looked away. "Caught that, did you?"

"It has not left my mind for a moment." His voice got quieter. "Did you mean it?"

I didn't answer right away because I couldn't read his tone. _Did he still want me to attend college or had he just been hoping to defer my transformation?_ _Would I still want to go if he were suddenly against it?_

I could feel the anxiety crackling in my stomach, but I refused to panic. Edward and I had come a long way in the past week, and nothing would get in our way now. Least of all, my decision about college.

"I did mean it," I finally said. "I think it would be fun to go off to college, meet new people, and have new experiences. Who knows? I might discover an aptitude for a subject I've never heard of and create a whole new life for myself."

Edward didn't respond, and that familiar fear of his reaction was almost overwhelming.

Then suddenly he pulled over and turned off the car. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with so much passion and urgency that I was breathless by the time he let me come up for air.

"Bella," he panted. "I'm just so…I am overjoyed that you have made this decision. Knowing that you want to experience all that life has to offer as if I weren't a part of your life makes me so…."

I covered his mouth with my hand. "What do you mean by that?"

He shook his head, so I removed my palm so he could speak. "I know that you base many of your decisions on what would be convenient for me, and I love you for that. But anytime you make a decision that isn't affected by my needs and nature, you make me extremely happy. So, thank you."

"Oh," I mulled over his explanation, then kissed him again. "You're welcome."

He started the car again, resting his hand on my thigh. "Does this also mean you'll let me pay for college?"

I took my time before answering. "Yes…."

He jerked the wheel so quickly that I thought we were going to hit a tree. "Sorry," he grinned.

"Under four conditions. One, you don't kill me on the way home tonight."

"Sorry."

"Two, I will only attend a school that would accept me on my own merit, so no bribery or record tampering of any kind. And I will accept any scholarships offered to me."

"And four?"

"We do not tell Charlie."

"That's it?"

"Provided the school is in a mutually agreeable location, yes. Those are my only terms."

"Unbelievable." He was positively giddy. "Will you let me by you a car as well?"

I considered this. "You can pay for our off-campus apartment. Let's start with that."

He kissed me again. "If vampires could sleep, I might think I was dreaming."

We pulled in front of my house, the night's contentment still floating around us, and found that the living room light was on. It was only ten o'clock, so that wasn't unusual, but my spidey senses were telling me that something was amiss. But I didn't want to ruin our night by worrying, so I didn't say anything.

"I'm going to walk you in," Edward said.

That made me nervous. "What is Charlie thinking?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." His brow furrowed as we climbed my steps. "But I don't want to leave you yet."

I pulled out my key, and Charlie yelled that the door was open.

_Curiouser and curiouser._

We walked into the house, and Charlie was sitting in the living room wearing his uniform. A half-eaten square of leftover casserole rested on a paper plate on the coffee table, and a Mariner's game was on the muted television. Charlie's eyes noticed my sweater and frowned.

"Good evening, Chief Swan," Edward said as I let go of his hand.

Charlie nodded as he rose to greet us. "Edward. Bella."

"Hi, Dad." I tried to smile. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" I sounded like Blondie from Coldstone. "I'm great."

An awkward silence dragged on as Charlie looked between Edward and me, pausing now and then at my bare neck and shoulder.

_Stupid fancy Alice clothes._

"I should get home," Edward said. "Carlisle and Esme are expecting me."

"You know, it's funny you should say that," Charlie said, setting off wild alarms in my head. "I spoke to them tonight."

"You did?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I thought I should get to know them."

"But you do know them." My voice was getting higher by the second. "You've known them longer than I have."

"Yes, but that was before my daughter started spending so much time with their youngest son. Now," he glanced at Edward again. "Different times call for different measures."

I gulped. "What does that mean?"

Charlie's voice was all business. "Monday night, I'm going to meet the Cullens. All of them."

**A/N: A ginormous THANK YOU to my dynamic Beta, CassandraLowery, for editing my increasingly lengthy chapters. She is a dynamic, uber-busy lady, but she's willing to fit me into her schedule, and I am so very grateful! **

**I also wanted to reply to these recent reviews to which I cannot respond privately: **

**Bella3628: I'm so glad that you took a chance on my story! As a writer, I'm rather anti-angst and fluff myself, so you won't get much of that in SP. So stay tuned…you won't regret it! **

**LaurenR: I have written an original work of fiction and am working on three more in addition to this fanfic. My completed novel hasn't been picked up yet, but your words really touched and encouraged me, and I thank you for them.**

**MissyB: Greetings, my friend from down under! I'm so glad you're enjoying SP and my Rosalie. Isn't she great? She's that tell-it-like-it-is friend that everybody needs.**

**And thank you again to everyone who reads and reviews SP. I was floored when this story reached more than 100 reviews…floored and excited, so keep those comments coming!**

**Off to work on Chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13: Visiting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 13: Visiting the Cullens**

**Edward's POV**

Bella's face paled at Charlie's unexpected announcement, and I honestly feared she might faint. Her apprehension was understandable, but it was causing Charlie to wonder what she—meaning _ we_—might be hiding. With a quick look in her direction, I warned her to calm down before she combusted on the spot. She smiled at her father and said she couldn't wait for him to meet my family.

An actress she could never be.

Bella walked me to the door after Charlie returned to his armchair and pleaded with me to hurry back. As if she needed to ask.

"Everything will be fine," I whispered into her hair.

But judging by her fretful pacing when I came back, Bella didn't believe me.

"Monday night is going to be a disaster," she said as I climbed into her bedroom window. "A disaster from start to finish."

"Bella…."

"First of all, Charlie is going to wonder how Carlisle affords such a fancy house, even on a doctor's salary. Then he's going to question the great wall of windows. Hardly the safest construction for a house in the middle of the forest. Oh, that'll be next: 'Why do you live all the way out there?' Finally, and this is only if Emmett doesn't totally screw me by saying something horrible first, Charlie is going to notice that you all look exactly alike even though you aren't supposed to be related! How will Carlisle explain that?"

Her whisper took on a shriek-like quality, and although Charlie was snoring in the other room, I didn't want to take any chances. I walked over to Bella and took her hands in mine. "Breathe, Love."

She raised frantic eyes to me, and my protective instincts swelled. I cradled her in my arms and carried her to the rocking chair near the window. She curled up in my lap and expelled a loud breath.

"Monday night is going to be a disaster," she murmured into my chest.

"It won't. Alice has seen that the evening turns out well."

"Did she happen to see why Charlie is doing this?"

"It wasn't Charlie's idea." She arched an eyebrow for an explanation, and I kissed her nose. "You can thank Dr. Cullen."

Bella's face wrinkled unhappily, but she allowed me to explain. "Charlie forgot that we were going out tonight. When he arrived home after eight o'clock and your truck was here without you, he got worried."

She slapped her forehead. "And my phone was on 'vibrate' in my bookbag."

"Charlie called Carlisle after your voicemail picked up for the third straight time, and Carlisle reminded him about our date. As they started talking, Charlie expressed serious concerns about how much time we spend together at the mansion. To ease Charlie's fears, Carlisle extended an open dinner invitation which Charlie accepted for Monday evening after he…."

"Dinner?" She was shrieking again. "But you don't eat _ food_!"

"We don't like food. But we can eat it if we have to."

"I knew it." She jumped up and started pacing again. "Monday night is going to be a disaster."

"Bella…."

"You all will be choking on Esme's five-star cuisine, and Charlie is going to get suspicious. He is a cop, after all, and they tend to be rather observant. You know, it's funny." She laughed dryly. "We survived James and my birthday party only to be destroyed by…by your well-meaning father…and…and Charlie's belated pa…pa…paternal urges…."

As Bella's fears began to bubble over, I had risen from the chair behind her. Resting my hands on her hips, I gently blew my cool breath across her neck. Her head lolled to the right, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing myself against her back. As my lips brushed across her bare shoulder, her protests slowed to a stop. Her breathing soon deepened, and she turned in my arms.

"Thank you," she whispered after a moment.

I kissed her forehead. "That's why I'm here."

"I just…things are so good right now, and I don't want anything to wreck it."

"That won't happen. I'm sure that Carlisle and Charlie have the best of intentions, and Emmett will be on his best behavior. And even if something goes outrageously wrong, we will survive it together."

She rested her head against my chest, and I held her without moving until she was ready to prepare for bed. As she walked to the door with her nightclothes in hand, she turned to look at me.

"I forgot to tell you," she smiled. "I had a really good time tonight."

"As did I."

She blew me a kiss and then walked out of the room. I sat on her bed to wait for her return, hoping that her anxiety about her father's visit would remain permanently at bay.

To Bella's credit, she survived the next few days admirably well. Exaggerated accounts of our double date with Angela and Ben dominated most of the class chatter, and we found ourselves being invited to everything from Bible Bingo at Eric Yorkie's church to a co-ed baby shower for Newton's second cousin.

All offers were politely declined.

Then on Friday morning, as we approached the entrance to the main building, Bella asked why Alice hadn't come to school with me.

"She's at home with Esme, finalizing Monday's preparations." I would have to tell her now. "Since we will be away all weekend, Carlisle wanted them to…."

Bella stopped walking. "You're going hunting this weekend?"

I nodded. "I would have told you sooner, but you were so worried about…."

"Monday night is going to be a disaster." She stalked into the front hall. "How am I supposed to get through the weekend without you, knowing that we have a Greek tragedy on the horizon?"

"Greek tragedy? Esme wouldn't serve spanakopita."

"Really, Edward? You're telling jokes right now?"

I smiled in spite of myself. When her anger wasn't scary, it was quite adorable. "I'm trying to get you to relax."

"How can I relax when my unsuspecting father is going to walk into a house full of vampires on Monday night?" she hissed.

I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of my chest. "You think we would try to…."

"No!" Her volume attracted the attention of some students at their lockers, and she lowered her voice. "That's not what I meant. Please know that." She held my eyes until she was sure I believed her. "I'm just…you know I suck at keeping secrets."

"You've been keeping a rather important one for the past few months."

"I know, but if everyone is acting different and the house looks strange, that's going to make me act stranger than usual." She sighed as we walked into homeroom. "I don't want to ruin this night for us."

"So come over today and see what we've done to the house. We're not leaving until after dark, so that will be one less thing for you to worry about."

"That takes care of tonight." She sat down at our table. "What am I supposed to do for the rest of the weekend?"

"Did you say 'weekend'?" Brittany asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"That's okay," Bella said. "I'm trying to figure out what to do this weekend since _someone_ has decided to go camping without me." She poked me in the chest, and I lifted her accusing finger and kissed it.

"You guys are so cute," Brittany gushed. "Anyway, Bella, I'm glad you're free. My mom said I could have a sleepover. And since we had so much fun at Coldstone the other night, I was wondering if you'd like to come."

I could have hugged Brittany. A sleepover with some harmless humans would be the perfect way to keep Bella preoccupied until we returned on Sunday afternoon.

"That would be great!" Bella said.

"Awesome!" Brittany said. "Rachel and Monica are busy, so it will be you, me, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren." Brittany pulled out her phone. "What's your number so I can text you my address?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket just as eighth period ended. Mr. Cromley was reminding us about the unit test on Monday, causing the entire class to groan. But when I read Alice's surprising text message, my thoughts soured for an entirely different reason.

_What in the world was this about?_

I replied quickly to Alice and turned my attention to Bella. With this new development, I wouldn't be able to double back for my car before I left town. So I followed Bella home in the Volvo so she could pack for her sleepover, then she followed me home after sharing her weekend plans with Charlie.

I heard the disquiet in my family's thoughts as I approached, but they agreed Bella should inspect the house before we revealed what was going on.

While I conferred with Alice and Carlisle, Esme showed Bella the few changes. Emmett and Jasper were temporarily sharing a room as were Rosalie and Alice. The girls' room also featured a trundle on which Bella supposedly slumbered during her overnight stays.

"Just in case Charlie needs to see the evidence," Esme winked.

The painting of Carlisle and the Volturi was moved to the garage and replaced with a harmless Monet. Finally, Esme assured Bella everyone would eat Monday's dinner without a problem.

"And if need be," she smiled as she and Bella descended the stairs. "We'll just purge in the backyard after you leave."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Emmett grimaced.

Bella made her way to my side, and everyone else made their way into the foyer. This assembly was not lost on Bella, and when she noticed Alice staring silently ahead, she turned to me.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We are expecting visitors."

"In less than two minutes," Alice added.

"Who?"

I pulled her closer. "Irina and Laurent."

"Laurent?" Her voice hollowed in shock. "Why is he coming here?"

"I don't know," Alice replied. "It was a sudden decision."

Bella turned to Carlisle. "You're going to allow this?"

It was the first time Bella had ever addressed Carlisle so frankly. But as Carlisle had come to expect all of his children to question his judgment at one time or another, she had inadvertently warmed his heart.

"Laurent departed our home in peace," he replied. "Despite my curiosity at his reappearance, I have no reason to deny his wish to call on us."

"Try not to worry." Esme said kindly. "He is coming with Irina, and that is of great comfort."

"Who is Irina?" Bella asked. "The name is vaguely familiar, but I can't place it."

"She is a member of the coven at Denali," I explained. "They have been friends of our family for many decades." Bella nodded, but I could sense her rising trepidation.

The doorbell rang, and Bella jumped. I smiled into her eyes while my hand fastened her to my side. She closed her eyes and began counting softly under her breath as Carlisle and Esme walked to the door.

Although Laurent had not been involved in James' plot, seeing his face would likely be unpleasant for all of us. My siblings were splitting their attention between Alice and me while I scanned our visitors' thoughts.

In each of their minds, there was apprehension and subdued excitement. Irina's thoughts always had a euphoric undercurrent, so I paid little attention to that. Yet they shared one emotion that surprised me most of all.

Contentment.

Carlisle opened the door to find Laurent and Irina holding hands on the top landing.

Laurent and Irina were a couple.

_Hmmm._

"Welcome, Laurent, Irina." Carlisle said grandly. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"My dear Cullens!" Irina embraced my parents together. Laurent stood behind her, wary yet protective of his companion.

Although I was happy for Irina, something uncomfortable lingered inside me. And as the hand I was holding clenched in concern, that elusive something became flesh and blood.

Irina had mated with a former associate of the monster who had tried to kill Bella.

I knew Laurent was innocent and had not been involved in James' scheme. But when Bella's heartbeat accelerated upon Laurent's admittance into the room, I had to fight the urge to rip out his throat.

A wave of calm washed over me, and I became unspeakably grateful for Jasper's interference. As much as I wanted to eliminate Bella's distress, I would not undermine Carlisle's hospitality. If I had learned anything last week, it was the folly of making rash decisions…however well-intended they might be.

"Edward!" Irina was walking toward me. "How happy I am to see you again!"

"Hello, Irina," I said warmly. Despite her questionable choice of partner, my congenial feelings for her were unchanged. "You are looking well."

"As are you. Much better than the last time I saw you." Her golden eyes lighted on Bella. "And she must be the reason why."

"Love, this is Irina." Bella's heart fluttered when her pet name slipped off my tongue. "Irina, this is my Bella."

"Indeed, she is." Irina's eyes smiled. "I have heard a great deal about you, Bella."

Bella was uncomfortable under Irina's appraising gaze. "I wish I could say the same."

"And what a lovely creature you are!" Irina turned to Laurent who remained behind her. "Darling, you hardly did her justice with your description."

Laurent bowed stiffly, his thoughts revealing his agitation at being so close to Bella. I checked his eyes for proof that his diet had not changed in the past few months, but his eyes were the same color as his mate's.

No, Laurent's apprehension had a different root.

His mind addressed me. _Although the thought was short-lived, I do not expect that you will ever forgive me for thinking that Bella was nothing more than the family snack. I can scarcely remember her face without shame. _

I was stunned. With everything that James had done, Laurent's low opinion of Bella barely made an impression in my mind. Given our beastly nature, any vampire would assume we had nefarious plans for Bella as she was alone with us in a secluded clearing. And unbeknownst to him, every vampire here, with the exception of Irina and Carlisle, had desired to kill Bella at least once.

_Could I really consider him guiltier than I did myself?_

"You must be ecstatic to have another daughter." Irina had been speaking to Esme during my reverie. "And I am delighted for you all! The prodigal son has been alone for far too long." She kissed my cheek, then Bella's.

Bella was startled, but the gesture seemed to please her.

I nodded toward Laurent. "It seems that we should congratulate you as well."

"Yes, you should!" Irina reached back for his hand. "It is a new day."

"Your time in Alaska has certainly agreed with you, Laurent," I said.

"Yes. Denali has been most gracious to me." His eyes flitted to Irina, and the passion in their gaze was unmistakable. Even Emmett seemed poised to blush.

"Why don't we go into the family room and get reacquainted?" Carlisle suggested. He and Esme led the way, and I kissed Bella's cheek before we followed them in.

Once we arranged ourselves in the great room, I could barely listen to Laurent and Irina because I was so focused on Bella. She was engrossed in the lovers' tale, and hearing about Laurent's conversion to the vegetarian lifestyle definitely comforted her. But she was still sitting as close to me as humanly possible with her hands enveloped in mine. I could tell the contact was making her cold, yet she clung to me anyway, deriving some sort of benefit from my touch.

And wasn't that an apt representation of our relationship? Despite the obvious inconvenience I caused her, Bella refused to let me go. She somehow found warmth where I had none, peace in what had always been chaotic. I used to think she had a gift for asking for what I could not give her. But as I studied her angelic face, I realized her real gift was mining diamonds out of the coal-like blackness of my life.

My passionate gaze must have attracted Bella's attention because she looked up. Her eyes shone with gratitude, and I could only stare back. I had never been a source of comfort to anyone, except maybe Esme who still considered me "her baby" after all these years. For Bella to see me as her safe harbor, the place where she could be comforted and restored...

I didn't know if I would ever get used to that.

"How did your sisters respond to your pairing?" Esme asked a little too loudly. She winked at me, the increased volume for my benefit.

Irina laughed. "No one believed me at first. Kate thought I was playing a trick, and Tanya called me a fool for settling down after so many centuries. But soon enough, they came to see the truth."

"What's on your agenda now?" Rosalie asked.

"A world tour!" Irina exclaimed. "Laurent thought a change of climate was in order, so we're starting in Central America. I thought we would come and see my favorite family before leaving the States."

Carlisle and Esme suggested new places to find vegetarian-friendly vampires, and Emmett and Rosalie chimed in with their favorite exotic locales. I knew enough to stay out of their thoughts as they walked down memory lane. Their sexual exploits in Argentina still gave me waking nightmares.

"Why didn't I see your decision to visit before now?"

Despite her benign tone, Alice's question hung in the air like a thick fog. Jasper did what he could to restore cordiality to the room, but there was no denying the thought had crossed the mind of every Cullen in the room.

Irina looked at Laurent with a small, encouraging smile. "The fault is mine," he said as she rubbed his back. "I was unsure if I would be welcome, and she only just persuaded me to come. I…." He tried to look at Bella, but shame propelled him across the room to the window. "Tanya told us what happened to Bella in Phoenix." His accent thickened with the rise in his emotions. "When I think of what Ja…what he did to her, what he unleashed on your undeserving family…."

Carlisle formed a response in his mind but thought Laurent needed to hear it from me. "You are not to blame for James' choices," I said. "He alone was responsible for his actions, and he alone paid the cost."

"Edward is right." Laurent started at Bella's declaration, and his nervousness increased as she approached him.

"Please do not blame yourself for what James did to me." She touched his arm. "I certainly don't."

Laurent's thoughts mellowed for the first time since his arrival, and he dragged his eyes to Bella. Her sincerity filled the room, and I heard Jasper sigh. "I see now why Edward would have given his life to save you," Laurent murmured. "You are remarkable."

"I'm just me," Bella shrugged. "And I am wholly against people blaming themselves for the actions of others. That way of thinking is deadlier than all the venom in this room combined."

Irina gasped at her candor, and Alice laughed. "That's our Bella. Blunt, blithe, and beautiful."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Laurent and Irina took their leave, promising to come back when they returned from vacation, I rode with Bella in her truck to her girls' weekend in. After her graciousness toward Laurent, I was too enamored to leave her.

She stopped her truck around the corner from Brittany's house and let me kiss her goodbye for the eleventh time. "You have to go now," she grinned. "Lauren is waiting for me."

"I am just so proud of you, Love. The way you faced Laurent after what happened the last time you saw him…."

"I know. I'm awesome." She reached across me for the door handle. "But if you don't quit it, I'm going to be late."

I caught her wrist and kissed its gently pulsing skin. "Just a few more minutes?"

She moaned softly and climbed into my lap. I wrapped her in my arms and brought my lips to her jawline. I was so busy rubbing her back that I didn't notice that she had opened the passenger door. She pulled back and kissed me firmly. "Out, Mr. Cullen."

The urge to kiss her again overwhelmed me, but she had placed her hand over her mouth. "I'll see you Sunday afternoon," she mumbled.

I laughed at her whimsy and climbed out of the cab. "I love you."

She closed the door but kissed me again through the open window. "Back atcha." Though her tone was playful, her eyes were sincere, and I held on to the image as her truck turned the corner.

I ghosted across the street to hide behind a tree, still unwilling to leave. She parked in front of Brittany's house behind the car I recognized as Angela Weber's. Bella entered the house, and once her unique laughter floated back to me on the wind, I raced toward the Oregon-California border where my brothers were waiting for me.

After covering several miles in matter of seconds, I gave myself over to my natural instincts and reveled in the joy of running at full speed. Pretending to be human, even for Bella, was exhausting. And every now and then, I needed to shed my polished pretenses and behave like the savage beast I had become. Bounding from peak to peak in the Klamath-Siskiyou Mountains had been the perfect precursor to chasing Jasper and Emmett through the tops of the trees with the endless night sky as our backdrop. Emmett was strong, and Jasper was careful. But I was fast and overtook them with ease. Frolicking with my brothers was always fun, but I was hungry and eager for the hunt.

So when I caught the scent of the mountain lion, I abandoned my brothers and followed his trail. I matched my feline prey step-for-step for five miles, relishing the fear in his eyes as his avenues of escape disappeared. Then the power of my thirst compelled me to spring, and I caught him in midair, sinking my teeth into his plush throat in a quick, smooth motion. As the hot, pungent liquid passed over my lips and down my parched throat, I growled with desire for more. My nostrils were flared and flooded with his scent, and I easily located three more males. I drained them and collapsed beside their bodies, my appetite subsiding considerably. With the respect and care Carlisle had taught me, I buried the carcasses in an inaccessible cavern where no one would ever find them.

Several hours later, Jasper and I were resting on a lofty plateau after polishing off the strongest bucks of a family of deer. I hadn't seen Emmett in some time, but his inner monologue revealed his pursuit of a trio of black bears heading southeast. They weren't as fun to hunt as grizzlies, but they were second on his list of favorite fauna.

I closed my eyes as a cool breeze blew across my face.

"You are happy," Jasper said.

"For the first time in this life, I am."

"I am glad for you, Edward. Truly."

His kind thoughts confirmed his words and reminded me of the unfinished business between us.

"I'm sorry," I said, and he stiffened. Because of his gift, Jasper was uncomfortable discussing his own emotions. And although this conversation was overdue, it made little sense to ruin his night, even to make much-needed amends.

Jasper accepted my apology in his mind then changed the subject. "Laurent surprised me."

My brother's complete silence during the earlier visit had not escaped my notice. "What did you sense from him?"

"His remorse and apprehension were genuine, suffocating almost. But Bella's declaration took immediate effect. It was as if Laurent had been holding his breath since he fled last spring and only exhaled when she forgave him." He turned to me. "You have found yourself an extraordinary mate."

"I know."

Jasper smiled then hissed. "What have I told you about that?"

_I would really have to learn to control myself around him._ "Sorry."

"You're as bad as Emmett."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so pleased," Jasper groused. "I avoid extensive contact with him for a reason."

"I'm sorry." I could not extract the glee from my voice. "I've just…I have never felt this way before."

"You're like a little child with a hot, sexy, bendable new toy." I glanced sidelong at Jasper, and he shrugged. "These are your feelings, not mine."

I wanted to relieve his suffering, but my feelings would not be suppressed. The more I tried to think about something less stimulating than Bella's appealing body, the more realistic my thoughts became.

Jasper surprised me by laughing. "Forget it, Edward. Bella has you completely surrounded, and the cavalry is trapped in an impassable ridge. You may as well man-up and surrender."

"There are worse ways to go."

"How are things with you and Bella in that department?"

I exhaled loudly, grateful for the chance to talk about it. "I don't know how to describe it. Your 'new toy' analogy comes close, but it's more primal than that. I feel like…like I cannot get enough of her. Like I would die if I couldn't touch her."

He didn't seem surprised. "Have you discussed it?"

"Discussed what?"

In Jasper's mind, I saw what he meant: Bella lying beneath me in my bed, her long legs wrapped around my waist as our bare bodies rocked in that sacred, timeless rhythm.

The image seared my brain, and I found it difficult to speak.

Then a different vision wrecked my fantasy: Bella lying beneath me in my bed with wild hair, parted lips, and lifeless eyes because I had inadvertently crushed her to death.

_I could never allow it_.

"What would be the purpose of discussing the impossible?" I said darkly.

He sighed. "You have so very much to learn."

"Yet you speak as if you could teach me." I didn't appreciate his dismissive tone. "What do you know about loving a human?"

"Nothing, but I know a lot about loving a woman," he said smugly. "And with a woman like Bella, her femininity is far more salient than her humanity."

"In Twenty-first Century English, please."

He ignored my irritation. "Treat Bella like the woman you love and stop seeing her as the human you're trying not to kill."

I started at his word choice, but his thoughts revealed he was trying to rattle me on purpose.

"Edward, you and Bella have already crossed the most perilous bridge: she knows you are a vampire, and she loves you anyway. Don't you think it's time to move on from there? Besides," He smirked. "Yours are not the only emotions I can feel."

My eyes widened, and I held very still. "Do you think she wants…I mean, would she…."

"You could bed her. I know your moral position on the subject, but based on the force of her desires, she wants you to take her."

Jasper continued to suggest how I might broach such a sensitive subject with Bella. And at some later point, I would certainly revisit this conversation to glean some helpful hints.

But for now, I was lost.

"_You could bed her."_

"_She wants you to take her."_

_Bed her…take her…._

_I could bed Bella._

_I could take Bella and make her mine in the truest sense of the word._

_I could bed Bella because she wants me._

_Bella wants me as I badly as I want her._

_Man alive, how badly I want her..._

_But I don't want to kill her._

_And bedding her…taking her…means killing her._

_So I cannot bed her. _

_I cannot take her._

_But oh, how I want to._

_How very desperately I want to._

_Impossible dilemma!_

"You're not going to kill her," Jasper said crossly. "But you're giving me emotional whiplash which might kill me."

"I'm sorry. I just…I love Bella so much, but…."

"_But _nothing. You love Bella, and being fully intimate is the natural progression of that love. What?" He teased. "Are you honestly content with heavy petting and partial nudity?"

I'd never realized how exasperating Jasper could be. "Being with Bella is about more than mere nudity."

"Don't be such a prude," he scoffed. "We all know that you adore Bella. But you are still a lusty, animalistic man whether you want to admit it or not. And that man craves explicit nudity, aggressive sexual contact, and every filthy sound her pretty little voice can make."

His words unleashed a torrent of sultry images in my mind complete with pitch-perfect audio. I tried to turn them off—and myself in the process—but it was impossible. My body responded as if Bella were physically with me, and I groaned at its swift betrayal. "You are worse than Emmett," I muttered.

"Maybe," he smiled. "But I am definitely as happy as he is. And if you want similar happiness with Bella, the two of you must come to terms with your sexuality."

"Sexuality?" Emmett boomed as he climbed atop our rock. "Is Eddie ready for that talk we've been meaning to have with him? Finally! Jazz, fetch me two round rocks, a clump of moss, two pine cones, and a big stick." He grinned at me. "Visual aids."

I glared at Jasper who laughed as he stepped away on a fool's errand.

_This conversation was about to get a whole lot worse._

**A/N: I'm sorry if you were misled by the chapter title, but Charlie's visit to the Cullens is coming, so don't despair!**

**Fans of one of my favorite sitcoms will notice the nod to two of our favorite "friends" in Brittany's invitation. I just couldn't resist!**

**Oh, and… if you wander over to "Serenity's Prayer: The B-Sides," you might notice Chapter 2 is the Outtake of the boys' sex talk with Edward. And, you're welcome! XOXO **


	14. Chapter 14: The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 14: The Sleepover**

**Bella's POV**

"I don't really like it on my toes though," Jessica was saying. "Makes them look stubby."

"Ditto," Angela agreed with her mouth full. "Dark polish looks best on my fingernails."

We were perched on stools around Brittany's kitchen table with three extra-large supreme pizzas between us. Brittany had welcomed me into her house with hugs and high-fives, and I couldn't help but get caught up in her infectious enthusiasm. Angela and Jessica had been admiring the family room when I walked in and with good reason. Its modern design yet whimsical accessories belonged in the center-spread of _Elle Décor_. Lauren lurked alone in the corner by the window, and I sighed inside. How she and Brittany were friends I would never understand.

"We can give each other pedicures later," Brittany said as she put out more napkins. "I've got plenty of makeup and stuff."

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica exclaimed. "I know the best makeup game! We split up into pairs, shut the lights off, and give each other facial makeovers in the dark. Whoever does the best job wins a prize!"

"But there's an uneven number of people," Angela said. "Someone will be left out."

"Bella can judge," Lauren suggested. "I'm sure she'd rather do that then let us sully her pretty little face."

"Lauren's a bitch, but she's right," I said. Angela nearly spit out her soda at my comment, and Lauren's face turned four different shades of red. But Jessica had assumed I was joking, so she started laughing and diffused Brittany's pending panic. Insulting Lauren had felt good, _really_ good, but I wouldn't ruin Brittany's weekend. It wasn't her fault that Lauren was such a spiteful snake. So for my noble hostess's sake, I resolved to be the bigger person…at least for the next two days.

"I'm not really into makeup," I continued as I took another slice of pizza. "But I wouldn't mind mocking the rest of you."

"Cool!" Brittany said. "We can do that tomorrow after we study for Cromley's unit test."

"Thank God you texted us about that!" Jessica said. "I had planned to cram when I got home Sunday. A group study session would be so much better."

"Mr. Cromley is cool," Angela said. "He's much more laid back than other teachers."

"That's because he's always trying to impress his nephew," Lauren said.

"Who is his nephew?" Jessica asked.

"Tyler."

Jessica and Brittany gaped at Lauren. "Tyler Crowley is Mr. Cromley's nephew?" Angela asked.

Lauren was practically glowing in the spotlight, my earlier insult completely forgotten. "Tyler's father isn't speaking to Mr. Cromley for some ancient family reason. So when Mr. Cromley accepted the teaching job, Mr. Crowley asked him to keep their connection a secret. So he changed his last name."

"But the school office has his records," Angela said. "Wouldn't they notice the different names?"

"An 'M' versus a 'W'?" Lauren scoffed. "It took them two years to realize that Kelly Spencer was a boy."

"How did you find out about Tyler?" Jessica asked.

Lauren shrugged. "When boys like you, they tell you things."

"Wow," Jessica said as I stifled an eye roll. "You really never know what's going on with people, do you?"

"Not a clue," I said as we started to clear the table.

"You know what?" Brittany said. "This reminds me of a great ice breaker from music camp."

"Music camp?" Lauren asked.

"Duh." Jessica said. "She's a world-class pianist. Of course she's been to music camp. What's the game, Britt?"

Brittany blushed at the compliment. "It's called 'Two Truths and a Lie.' We each write three statements on an index card. Two are true, but one is a lie. Everybody has to figure out which one is the lie."

"That sounds like fun!" Angela exclaimed.

"Usually we put all the cards in a hat and also try to guess which statements belong to which girl," Brittany continued. "But we're a small group, so we'll just take turns reading our cards aloud."

"And don't be boring," Jessica said. "Nothing like 'My favorite color is green' or something."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed as she led us up to her room. "The point of the game is to share surprising things about yourself. So be creative!"

As we walked into Brittany's room, which was as large as the first floor of my house, I thought about some of my secrets: "I once got bitten by a bloodthirsty vampire." "My boyfriend's skin sparkles in sunlight." "I once fell down two flights of stairs at a hotel in Phoenix."

They would think I was playing 'Two Lies and a Truth.'

As amusing as it would be to mess with their minds, I put away the paranormal parts of my story and focused on the details that were fit to share.

"Are we ready?" Brittany beamed after a few minutes. We were sitting on the floor in her room, giggling as we read our cards silently. Angela looked as if she were going to burst, so it was no surprise when she volunteered to start us off. We put down our pencils as she read her list.

"I am allergic to twenty-four karat gold. I didn't have my first peanut butter and jelly sandwich until I was twelve. I once hit a clown in the face."

Brittany laughed. "I hope number two isn't true because PB&J is the best food ever!"

"My money's on number three," I said. "Violence isn't your thing."

Lauren squinted at Angela. "No, she's tougher than she looks. I think it's number one. Being allergic to gold would be an awful truth."

"Ugh!" Jessica tapped her pencil against her knee. "I can't choose between number one and number three."

"It's not the SATs, Jess," I smiled. "Nothing will happen if you guess wrong."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Number three, then."

Angela grinned as she looked around. "The lie is…number one!"

"Dammit!" Jessica cried.

"I knew it!" Lauren cheered.

"Wait," Brittany said. "So you actually punched a clown in the face?"

"I was only six," Angela explained. "We were at the circus, and I was watching the jugglers, trying to mimic their moves. Out of nowhere, this huge clown stuck his face in mine and yelled, 'Hi, little girl!' I was so scared that I hit him in the face with my elephant mug."

"Did he get hurt?" I asked.

"Daddy said he got twelve stitches."

Brittany rolled over in laughter while Jessica shook her head.

"That's pretty badass," I said.

"And the PB&J?" Jessica asked.

"It always looked so sloppy that I never wanted to try it," Angela frowned. "I only ate it on a dare, and I still don't like them all that much."

"You're a weirdo," Lauren said with a smile.

"A clown-whopping weirdo," I amended.

Jessica insisted on going next, likely to expel her displeasure at being wrong about Angela's lie. We were surprised to learn that she had been born six weeks early after her mother went into labor at the final Depeche Mode concert in Los Angeles. Brittany asked some questions about her current health, and I thought I better understood the roots of Jessica's overachieving nature.

"My turn!" Lauren exclaimed, and then she dramatically cleared her throat before anyone could object. "My mom and I once shared a cab with Reese Witherspoon. I've seen Mike Newton in his underwear. I am a former Miss Teenage San Francisco."

"Ew," Angela said. "I hope the second one is the lie."

"For her sake," Jessica muttered.

"Talk about 'T.M.I.'" I said.

"You're one to talk, Bella," Lauren retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, please!" She stood up. "The whole school knows about you and Edward, so don't try to deny it."

"Deny what?"

"That you and Edward passed 'the underwear stage' a long time ago."

My face drained of all color. "You think that Edward and I are…active?"

Lauren didn't respond, and I expected that. But as I caught the eyes of the other girls, I saw that they didn't disagree.

"Does everybody think that?"

"I'm surprised you haven't been caught doing it in the locker room," Jessica said as she picked her nails.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Brittany said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Lauren said. "She and Edward are having hot monkey sex every time they get the chance, and everybody knows it."

"Edward and I are not having…." I clamped my mouth closed until I was sure that I could speak calmly. "Not that it's any of your damn business, but Edward and I are not…active."

"So you're a virgin?" Jessica asked.

I sighed. "Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," she shrugged, "but I'm not…you know…."

"What?"

"Bella," Jessica's tone suggested that she was talking to a simpleton. "You are dating Edward Cullen, a guy so hot that he makes my eyeballs sweat. A guy so hot that it's unfair that there's only one of him, so hot that he should literally be against the law. You know, you should seriously speak to Charlie about drafting a new town ordinance or something…."

"Jessica…"

"Right, sorry. The point is that when you date someone like Edward, you are almost morally obligated to sleep with him. Like, no one cares if Angela sleeps with Ben…."

"Hey!" Angela cried.

"No offense, but it's true. But for Bella not to sleep with Edward, it's like a crime against all the girls who would happily do it for her."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, wishing I could click my heels three times and find myself in Kansas. I had naturally assumed that my sexuality was a private matter. Now, not only does the whole school think they know something about Edward and me, but Jessica wanted to get my father involved?

Unbelievable.

I knew she was joking about that; at least, I hoped she was. But I could not believe the turn that this innocent game had taken. Angela and Brittany had the decency to keep their opinions to themselves, but I could feel their curiosity as they tried not to look at me.

I wanted to lay this issue to rest but had no idea how. Would it be better if they thought I was holding out on Edward or that he was a virgin too? Edward didn't care what people thought about him, but he was intensely private about these things. We'd only spoken about sex that one time in the beginning of our relationship when he'd said that it wouldn't be possible for us.

The thought still made me sad.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad." Jessica must have noticed the change in my expression. "I just assumed you guys were doing it because of how you act in public."

"I know." Lauren sounded as if she might be sick. "It's like, get a room."

"They're in love," Angela said. "I think it's romantic."

"You and Ben don't behave like that," Lauren said.

"But it's different with us. I like Ben a lot, but we're not all hot and heavy like Bella and Edward."

"Hot and heavy?"

"Yeah," Jessica said. "You guys are like magnets or magpies or something."

I felt like a parrot repeating after her. "Magpies?"

"I saw it on the Discovery Channel," Jessica explained. "Magpies fall in love once, and they stay together forever. Unless, of course, one of them dies. Then they find someone else. Or 'some-bird-else,' I guess. Is that a word?"

"What she's trying to say," Angela interjected, "is that you and Edward are clearly more than some high school thing. He's following you to college, but from the way he looks at you, it seems like he'd follow you to the ends of the earth if he had to. People just assume sex is a part of that. No biggie if it isn't. I think chastity is kind of sweet. A little old-fashioned but sweet."

"Thanks." _I think._

"Um, hello?" Lauren was apparently tired of talking about my love life, and for the first time, I was grateful for her selfishness. "It's still my turn. Who wants to guess first?"

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Luckily my sex life didn't come up in conversation for the rest of the night. After a long study session Saturday morning, we spent the rest of the day watching movies. Jessica's makeup game had gone horribly awry when Angela accidentally poked Lauren in the eye with the mascara wand, so we settled for giving each other manicures. Instead of black, I asked Angela to use a glossy plum shade on my fingers and toes. It was rich, vibrant, and beautiful, and it reminded me of Edward on sight.

And for sticking it to Lauren, I gave Angela extra glitter on her fingernails.

We stuffed ourselves with popcorn and more pizza before falling asleep on Brittany's bedroom floor watching _Titanic_.

Sunday morning, I was awake bright and early. I tiptoed down to the kitchen for a glass of water and found Brittany in the pantry.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella! I hope I didn't wake you with all this noise I'm making."

"I'm an early riser," I said. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be fun to make you guys some Belgian waffles on your last day here."

I took the bag of flour from her overcrowded arms. "With the way you and your mother have treated us this weekend, we should be making you breakfast."

She waved me off. "Actually, I feel like I owe you an apology."

I opened the refrigerator to grab the eggs. "For what?"

"For the way we ambushed you the other night about you and Edward."

_I had hoped we could just forget about that._

"I should have stopped them from putting you on the spot," she said.

"It didn't bother me."

Brittany glanced at me. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

"Edward says that about once per week." I tried to keep the blush out of my cheeks as his face filled my mind, but I failed.

"It must be hard for you, being away from him so long."

I wanted to deny it, as it had only been a day and a half, but I was counting the hours until he was set to meet me at my house. "I do miss him," I confessed.

"I could tell. It must have been good to dream about him last night."

"I didn't dream about Edward last night."

"Oh." She looked away. "I just thought because you…well, you talk in your sleep."

I almost dropped the measuring spoons as my mouth fell open. _Just kill me now._

"I don't think anyone else heard you." She was trying not to smile, and like me, she failed. "And don't worry. It was nothing bad."

My hands flew to my face. "What did I say?"

"It's not what you said; it's the way you said it." Brittany plugged up the waffle iron. "You said Edward's name a few times, but your voice was so full of love and devotion…I felt like I was eavesdropping on something sacred." I started shaking my head, and Brittany touched my hand. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella. You and Edward are in love, so it makes sense that you dream about him."

"I dreamed about giving Lauren a black eye while she was dressed as a clown."

"Either way, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

I opened the carton to begin cracking eggs.

"So have you guys talked about marriage yet?"

The egg in my hand got smashed to yolky bits as she caught me completely off-guard again.

"I'm sorry!" Brittany exclaimed as she handed me a damp paper towel and an apron. "Guess I should have given this to you earlier."

"It's okay." _Lie number two._

"I don't mean to pry. I just thought that you guys were…never mind."

She seemed as embarrassed as I was as she looked away. "What is it?" I asked.

"I've never been in love," she confided as she measured the flour. "Not even close. There's been a guy or two that I really thought was cute, like Edward when I first came to Forks." She smiled. "But I always thought that when I found the man of my dreams, I would marry him as soon as I could."

I tried to keep the judgment out of my voice. "Why?"

"Why not?" she replied. "If I love him and know that I want to be with him for the rest of my life, why would I put it off?"

"But we're only in high school," I said. "Isn't it a bit early for marriage?"

"I don't think so," she said. "Marriage is really just a promise to love someone forever, starting with today. You and Edward seem to be doing that anyway, so why not have a party to celebrate it?"

I had never thought about marrying Edward. Not once. It was true that "Till death do us part" had always been a vital aspect of our discourse. But compared to an immortal eternity, marriage seemed almost insulting, like it wasn't a large enough commitment for what we meant to each other.

Maybe if we were both human, with uncertain tomorrows and regrettable yesterdays, I might consider it. Or maybe if I were worried that one of us might change our minds, it might be worth discussing. But with the way things actually were between us, I could not imagine myself marrying Edward. Not for any reason.

"Marriage is a major decision," I finally said. "And right now, trying to narrow down my collegiate choices is about as much as I can handle."

"I hope you don't think I was trying to pressure you," she said earnestly. "It's your life and totally none of my business."

"Not at all," I said. "And even if I did mind, it wouldn't change anything. I like talking to you, and I'm really glad I came over this weekend."

"Same here."

We finished preparing the waffles, putting love, sex, and marriage on the back burner where they belonged.

But when I pulled in front of my house and saw the silver Volvo waiting across the street, my mind returned to the intense conversations I'd had over the weekend. And as much as I had missed Edward, I was quite nervous to see him.

I climbed out of my truck and watched him cross the street to meet me. As his golden eyes settled on mine, I stepped into his outstretched arms and sighed.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"And I, you."

I pulled back to steal a kiss, but something made me shy, and I simply smiled.

"Are you ready to go inside?" he asked.

I glanced at my front door and shook my head. "Could we stay out here for a while? I don't think the sun will break through the clouds today."

"Of course." He reached for my hand and noticed my nails.

"We were playing around this weekend." I was trying to sound casual as he inspected my hand so he wouldn't know how much I wanted him to like the color.

"Very pretty." He rubbed my fingers lightly. "It suits you."

We walked toward the matching lawn chaise loungers he'd purchased for us this summer. I'd told Charlie that Edward had found them at a flea market and Esme had restored them; he would have had a major problem with an expensive place like Pottery Barn. Most of the time, it had been too sunny for us to sit outside until the two hours during twilight allotted by Charlie's curfew. But on the rare occasions when we could enjoy the day's weather, it was nice to recline on something so comfortable.

Edward stopped behind one of the loungers and waited for me to sit down. Normally he would take his position near my feet, but this time he sat in the chair across from me. I took off my shoes to feel the hidden sun's warmth on my feet, and he smiled at my purple toes. Yet he did not look up.

That was strange.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Interesting," he replied.

My nerves were multiplying by the moment.

"And yours?" he asked.

"The same."

"What did you do all weekend?"

"We did each other's nails, obviously. Played some games, watched some movies, and I called Lauren a 'bitch' to her face."

He smiled slightly. "Which movies?"

"_Chicago, Titanic, Kung Fu Hustle,_ and _Interview with the Vampire._"

His eyes were bemused as he finally looked up. "Was it accurate?"

"Not even close."

We fell silent as he looked away again, and I wondered if I should ask him what was on his mind.

"What did you talk about?" he asked.

"A few things," I said. "Like the fact that Brittany participated in last year's Polar Bear Swim in Vancouver. And that Jessica can burp the alphabet in English and French. And that the entire student population of Forks High School thinks that you and I are having hot monkey sex every chance we get."

Edward's head snapped up. _Guess that got your attention._ "What was that last one?"

"Apparently, based on some hypersexual energy we seem to emit when we're together, everyone assumes that we're doing it all the time."

Edward looked as if he might blush.

"What?" I asked.

His expression changed a dozen times before he said, "I've never heard you use that terminology before."

"'Doing it'? I guess I've never had a reason to. Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Then what's with the face?"

"Rarely do our separate experiences intersect so seamlessly." He seemed to be speaking in hieroglyphics, so I waited for the English translation. "It seems that our private activities have drawn the attention of humans and vampires alike."

"Your brothers?" That was surprising. "What did they say?"

"Nothing that I would ever repeat in your presence."

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, and suddenly his meaning became clear. "Jasper and Emmett gave you a sex talk?"

"Complete with visual aids and real-time demonstrations," he groused.

In spite of my embarrassment that the entire universe was concerned about my love life, the idea of Jasper and Emmett cornering Edward in the woods for a bawdy sex talk made me scream with laughter. Edward's eyes widened, and I realized that he didn't share in my hilarity. But the more I tried to calm down, the funnier the images became, and I was soon holding my aching sides. Edward sighed, and the exasperated sound sobered me slightly.

"I'm sorry." My cheeks were burning with the effort to stay neutral. "I'm sure that exchange was uncomfortable for you."

"Yet you laughed."

"Oh, come on!" I teased. "I'm sure you laughed at their shenanigans at least once."

Edward's lips had hardened into a thin line, but the corners of his mouth began to twitch. "Watching Jasper writhe beneath Emmett was something I will never forget."

I really howled then.

"But the noises were a bit much," he said. "I could have lived without those."

"See?" I wiped my moist eyes. "It wasn't all bad."

"No," then his eyes turned serious, "but I should have been having that conversation with you, not them."

"We did have that conversation," I said as my humor faded. "You said that sex was impossible for us."

"I remember."

His voice trailed off, and I couldn't stop the hope from swelling in my heart at his subsequent pause. "And now?"

His voice was soft as he looked up. "Now I'm not so sure."

I didn't know what my eyes revealed, but as I gazed into his, I saw things I had never dared to imagine before…things I had never thought were possible…and I felt dizzy.

"There are a few things we must consider," he continued. "And I still don't know if we'd be able to come to an agreement on the subject. But I would like to talk about it, if you are willing."

If he were anyone else, his clinical tone of voice would have been off-putting, insulting even. But for Edward to broach such a subject with me, to be willing to discuss our sex life openly with compromise as the goal….I was so moved by his courage that I couldn't speak. I took his hands and kissed them, letting my lips express my acquiescence.

He smiled, and the warmth from his eyes dispelled the rest of my nerves. "Okay, then. Let's talk."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

We had taken our intimate tête-à-tête indoors, curling up on my couch in case Charlie returned early from work. It would be easier to retreat to opposite ends of the sofa than disentangle ourselves from my bed upstairs.

Edward had walked me through the finer points of his private conversation with Jasper, and I had to admit that I envied him the ability to discuss these things so openly with someone. The only people who truly understood the potential dynamics of a physical relationship with Edward with whom I would actually be semi-comfortable talking about it were Esme and…Esme. And even though I knew they weren't biologically related, I didn't want to discuss my lust for Edward with his mother…however happy the thought might make her.

"I wouldn't want you to think that my reluctance to be so liberated with you was rooted in a lack of desire," he was saying.

"I know better than that," I said. "It's a matter of my safety, right?"

"That's a large part of it, yes."

"And the other part?"

"You and I are from different worlds," he said. "And we don't necessarily see things the same way."

His inability to use certain words was adorable. "Care to elaborate?"

"Are you enjoying my discomfort?"

"Immensely," I grinned. "It's not often that I have you at a disadvantage."

Smoldering eyes looked back at me, engulfing me in their intensity. "That is an untruth, my love."

My palms began to sweat, and I folded them in my lap. "You were…you were saying?"

He smiled at his triumph, but only briefly. "I was raised to believe that physical intimacy is a privilege reserved for matrimony. And although I live in a more modern age, I still hold those beliefs."

"So you're saying that we can't have sex unless we're married?"

"I am saying," he clarified, "that if I were to consider my feelings alone, that would be my preference, yes. But I will never think so selfishly again, even in the name of my tenuous morality. So I would like to ask you, my sweet Bella, what do you want?"

The question was simple, but my answer was anything but. I wanted to take Edward upstairs right now, peel his clothes off, and make love to him until we both passed out from exhaustion. I wanted to feel him with every inch of my body, know him with every part of myself, give him everything that I was.

But I wanted to respect his perspective, make sure that he was comfortable with my decision. And I wanted to make sure that we would both be safe. For if something bad happened to me during our loveplay, it would haunt Edward for the rest of his existence. And I wouldn't take that risk.

"Let me ask you something first." He waited for me to form the words. "Why would it be dangerous for us to be together? You say that it wouldn't be safe, and I assume you're referring to my breakability. But after last weekend, I don't understand what you mean."

"Last weekend…" I would swear that he paused so we could each enjoy the memory of our choice. "…was a milestone that I never expected us to reach. Not for any shortcoming of yours, of course. I just never thought I could exercise such control and feel such pleasure simultaneously. To be so careful with you yet be so conscious of your taste, your scent, your softness…it was intoxicating."

I thought I was going to faint.

"And that ability to love you and protect you all at once gave me hope, hope I never thought I could have. Hope that maybe, if we were really careful, we might someday remove those final barriers and experience all that love could physically offer."

I was definitely about to faint.

"So yes, I do believe that we could explore that sacred territory together, provided that we could also agree on the more philosophical aspects of the question. And that's where your opinion is most desired."

He had spoken plainly and honestly, without belaboring his points. Yet his words had painted tantalizing images in my mind that were impossible to ignore. But I didn't know when Charlie would be home, and we had to finish this conversation before then. With tomorrow night looming over our heads, we had decided to spend tonight apart just in case Charlie decided to be extra vigilant. So I harnessed every ounce of self-control I had and forced myself to focus on our discussion and not my surging desires.

"May I ask you a question about marriage?" I asked with no small measure of reluctance.

"By all means."

"Why do vampires bother to get married? You aren't bound by other human conventions, so why does that one seem to be so important in this family?"

"We are still human underneath," he said. "Although we're from a different time, we still believe in the human approximation of eternal commitment. But for all of that," his voice was barely audible, "ultimately, we marry because we want to."

My insides quivered at the implication. "You…are you saying that you want to marry me?"

The room was still and soundless as my question hovered in the air. I closed my eyes, fearing his answer would shatter my heart either way, and I opened them only when he whispered my name.

"Bella, I want to marry you, make love to you, and solder you to my side so that I'll never have to be without you for a single moment. I want to be your husband, your concubine, your friend, and your champion for the rest of your life and mine. I want you to have my last name, my body, my mind, my soul, and everything that I am. I want to give you all that this world has to offer and siphon treasures from the heavens so that you'll never feel lack."

Edward's voice had grown in volume and feeling, and I couldn't tell which of us was breathing the hardest. In spite of what I'd told Brittany just a few hours earlier, my soul soared at the notion that Edward wanted to marry me.

He was trembling as the force of his emotions had overtaken him, and he closed his eyes to bring himself under control. I sensed that there was more to his confession, and I wanted to hear it. But if he didn't finish his thought in the next few seconds, our bodies would be finishing it for him right here on my living room floor.

"But more than anything," he panted after a few moments, "I want you to be happy. I want you to have the life you desire, the way you desire it. We could marry or not, make love or not. Such things don't matter. As long as you love me, as long as I am yours and you are mine, that is more than enough."

Tiny tears were sneaking out of my eyes as Edward looked at me, and he kissed them as he brought me to his chest. It was my turn to speak, and I would, but this was a moment to be savored. Edward had declared himself as boldly as any man or vampire had ever done, and I would cherish his words for the rest of my life.

I leaned back to return his gaze, emboldened by his declaration.

"I am yours, Edward. Never doubt that for an instant. And I do want to make- to be fully intimate with you." Now I was the shy one. "But I don't want it to be something we plan or discuss to death. Neither one of us work very well under pressure, and I want my first time- _our _first time to be beautiful, natural, and as easy as breathing. So if you're asking me if I want you that way, the answer is yes and always. Everything else will take care of itself."

His lips were on mine the very next instant, and the final stanza of our heartfelt speeches wordlessly began. He cupped my face as he planted tender kisses all over my forehead, cheeks, and neck, murmuring his devotion into my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our mouths met again, sighing when his cool tongue first slid between my parted lips. He was sweeter than dessert and infinitely more satisfying; I couldn't get enough.

He laid me down on the couch but didn't stop kissing me. I was gasping for breath, and he moved his attentions southward. His teeth grazed my neck, and I shivered. I heard him chuckle, and to my surprise, he did it again, this time with a low growl. A tremor rippled through me, and I moaned his name. He brought his open mouth to mine, swallowing the sound. As his hands slid beneath my shirt and inched their way up, I felt my inhibitions wither into nothing, and I threw my arms around him, knowing in that instant that I was ready to give myself to him—body and soul.

But my total surrender would have to wait as Edward abruptly raised his head. My eyes were wide with confusion until I heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Edward groaned and reluctantly helped me sit up. I fixed my shirt and hair while Edward turned on the television. We fell into a conversation about Mr. Cromley's exam, and I was revealing Mr. Cromley's secret family connection when Charlie's key jingled in the door. Edward was surprised by the news—he'd never had a class with both teacher and student, and neither of them ever thought about their relational issues in school.

Charlie came in and barely nodded to Edward, who was sitting a respectful foot away from me on the couch.

"What are you watching?" Charlie asked.

I hadn't bothered to look, and I hoped that Edward had been paying attention to the screen in the two minutes since we'd turned the television on. But before we had to answer, Charlie's face broke out into a smirk.

"Preparing?" he asked.

I didn't catch his meaning until I looked at the screen. And then I cringed inside.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Charlie laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. Edward rubbed my back as the dinner scene from _Meet the Parents_ brought all my fears about tomorrow night back to the surface.

It was going to be a long twenty-four hours.

**So…I promise that the next chapter will be the dinner at the Cullens, but Edward and Bella had some talking to do before then. **

**Also, if you are inclined to pray, please send one up for my amazing Beta and friend, CassandraLowery. She's a busy lady with a lot on her plate, and she could use some extra strength and happy thoughts. And if you've got a minute, head over to her page and read her work. You'll be super-glad that you did!**

**Please review this chapter! I'm so curious about how you feel about the talk B&E had and what you think will happen tomorrow night! Besides, my birthday is Monday, and lots of reviews make the best gifts :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Charlie Comes to Dinner

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All right, kids. Here we go!**

**Chapter 15: Charlie Comes to Dinner**

**Bella's POV**

I turned in my seat to receive the test papers from the people behind me in Government class, tapped them twice on my desk to neaten them, and added mine to the pile. I passed the papers ahead to Brittany who winked, likely believing we'd both done well after our intense study session at her house this weekend.

I'm sure she had very little to worry about either way. After all, her father wasn't preparing to meet her boyfriend's vampiric family in less than twelve hours.

As soon as the test was over, Edward put his hands on my shoulders, attempting to will my body into a state of calm. "It's okay, Love," he said for the ninth time since meeting me at my truck this morning.

I smiled - _how could I not with his flawless face mere inches from mine?_ - but my heart wasn't in it. No matter how many reassurances he gave me, no matter how sincerely Charlie had said he looked forward to tonight, I was convinced this dinner would be a royal disaster.

And for once, I was betting on myself.

The bell rang for second period, and Edward took my hand and led me down the hall. His grip was tight enough where I wouldn't lose my balance and soothing enough to save me from a full-on panic attack. I squeezed his hand in appreciation, and he squeezed back, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

_If only he could hold my hand all night long._

When lunchtime arrived, Edward escorted me through the line, suggesting anything that might excite my non-existent appetite. When I realized he wouldn't quit until I had a suitable snack, I grabbed a strawberry-banana yogurt and a granola bar.

"Happy?" I groused.

"Very," he said as he paid for my lunch.

I reluctantly slid into my seat at our crowded table, wishing I could hide in the bathroom until tomorrow morning. Brittany and Jessica were sitting with us, as was Lauren much to my dismay. After our long weekend together, I could have gone without seeing her again until Christmas, but maybe she was more mature than I thought. Either way, she was barely a blip on my radar today.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Jessica asked. "I'm sure you smoked Cromley's test."

"She's having a Meet the Parents moment," Alice said lightly.

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked.

"Her father is coming over tonight to meet the family," Alice continued. "Bella's freaking out for reasons I fail to understand."

I rolled my eyes at her cavalier attitude as she smiled back. "It'll be a piece of cake," she said.

"Meeting the parents can be scary," Angela said. "I remember when Ben's parents came to my house for the first time. I wanted to bury myself alive."

"And my dad's not the police chief," Ben observed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Brittany said. "Chief Swan is cool, and Dr. Cullen seems great."

"How do you know?" Jessica asked.

"I saw Dr. Cullen at graduation last year," Brittany said. "I didn't speak to him or anything, but he seemed really nice."

"Carlisle's great," Alice agreed, "and so is the rest of my family. Bella's worried for nothing."

My brow furrowed again, and Edward leaned closer as if to whisper in my ear. His cool breath blew down my neck, dissolving my desire to flick yogurt all over Alice's smug face. He kissed my cheek, and I heard Lauren suck her teeth.

"I hope you at least have sense enough not to act like that in front of your father."

And just like that, my bad attitude returned. "Lauren, why don't you just shut the f-"

"Earrings!" Alice shouted before I could drop the bomb on Lauren. "Bella, I forgot I have some earrings for you in my locker." She pulled me up with her superhuman strength before I could protest. "Walk me there."

I glared at Lauren as I stood up, embarrassed for losing my cool in front of Brittany again, and stomped out of the cafeteria toward Alice's locker. She surprised me by plopping a pair of pearl gray studs in my hand. "They'll go great with your outfit tonight," she said as she closed her locker.

"Whatever." I put the earrings in my bookbag. "Why didn't you let me tell Lauren off?"

"Because as richly as she may deserve it, she's not the reason you're so upset. You need to calm down if you want tonight to go well."

"Why?" Alarms clanged in my head. "What will happen if I don't calm down? What are you seeing?"

"I'm seeing my best friend have an ugly meltdown in the hallway." I frowned at her response, and she laughed again. "Would you relax? I've told you: nothing bad happens tonight."

"But you can't see everything. What if Charlie makes a snap decision and ruins everything?"

Alice considered that possibility. "Well, freaking out will not make things better, so please, for your own sake, do not let your nerves get in the way tonight."

I tried to remember Alice's plea when it was time to head home that afternoon. I had soaked up as much of Edward's comfort as I could before he put me in my truck to prepare for our evening. He kissed me soundly and promised me again everything would be fine. I asked him how he could be so sure, and his eyes betrayed his uncertainty.

Still he said, "Somehow it will all be well."

I wished I could believe him.

Charlie must have left work early because he was home when I got there. It was not quite four-thirty, yet he was already in the bathroom shaving. When he walked by my bedroom an hour later, I saw he was wearing a new cotton shirt and what were supposed to be his good pants.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" he asked as he caught me watching him.

I looked down, not seeing the problem with the jeans and sweatshirt I'd worn to school.

"This is a big night, kiddo," he said gently. "I just want you to look your best."

I gaped at my father, wondering if Alice had gotten to him, then decided starting off the evening with an argument was probably not the best idea.

"I was just about to jump in the shower."

"Great." He smiled. "I'd like to leave at six, if that's okay."

I came downstairs with a minute to spare. Charlie turned off the highlights from the early Mariners' game, muttering about a lazy outfielder, and fished his car keys off the hook in the hallway. He locked the front door before leading me to the passenger side of the cruiser.

"You look nice," he said as he opened my door.

The black mock turtleneck and gray pleated skirt made me feel like a Catholic school freshman, but I thought they looked nice with the earrings Alice gave me. "Thanks."

We drove to the Cullens' in silence, and I almost wished that a giant hole would swallow us into the earth before we arrived. Just trying to figure how to introduce Charlie to the Cullens was giving me a headache.

Thankfully, they spared me that agony. When we pulled up, Alice was on the top landing with Esme. I had never been so glad to see the two of them in my life.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice sang as she danced down the stairs toward us.

Charlie's composure cracked. "Hello again, Alice."

"Good evening, Chief Swan!" I thought she was going to pirouette for him. "We're so glad you're here."

"So am I." He grinned. "And call me 'Charlie,' please."

"If you insist." She slipped her arm through his and escorted him toward the door.

"This is Esme," Alice said as we ascended the stairs. "Esme, this is Police Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's father."

"It's lovely to meet you, Charlie," Esme smiled.

Alice led Charlie inside, and Esme put her arm around my waist as we followed. Her cool embrace relaxed me, and I forgot to be nervous. "It'll be okay, dear," she whispered. "You'll see."

Carlisle was shaking hands with my father when Esme and I walked in. Charlie didn't wince at Carlisle's icy touch, and I nearly sighed with relief. No matter how well we had all prepared for tonight, the slightest misstep could ruin everything Edward and I had rebuilt in the past two weeks. And that thought tortured my sanity.

As if he had read my mind, Edward materialized on my right while Alice introduced Charlie to the rest of the family. She kept Charlie's back to us while Edward and I hugged and kissed, and though the contact was brief, it allowed me to breathe again.

"And you already know Edward," Alice said as Charlie turned around.

Edward stepped forward and shook Charlie's hand. "Nice to see you again, Chief Swan."

"Yes," Charlie said. He was opened his mouth to speak again when a savory aroma derailed his train of thought. "What smells so good?"

"Dinner," Esme said proudly from the kitchen where Rosalie was helping her set the table. "I made a vegan three-cheese quiche. I hope that's all right."

"That sounds great," Charlie said. I was sure he didn't know what quiche was, but with Esme smiling like that, she could have served him regurgitated cow cud, and he would have asked for seconds.

"Where should I wash up?" he asked me.

"I'll show you," Edward offered.

The two of them left the room, and Alice rushed over to me. "Why do you doubt me?" she beamed. "I told you it would be fine."

"Are all of you really going to eat dinner?" I whispered as she ushered me toward the table.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper smiled.

"Calm down, Bella," Rosalie said as she passed me. "It's not as if the stuff can kill us."

Emmett snickered at my humorless reaction, and Carlisle shook his head. "Not tonight, okay?"

As Edward and Charlie rejoined us, I noticed the seating plan for the first time. Carlisle was seated at one end of the rectangular table with Charlie on his left. Beside Charlie was Alice, followed by Emmett and then Edward. Across from Edward was Rosalie, followed by Jasper, me, and Esme on Carlisle's right. Edward was on Charlie's side of the table, so my father couldn't glare at him or see him watching me. Being sandwiched between Jasper and Esme would keep me calm, and Charlie couldn't resist Alice's charms.

It was a brilliant arrangement.

Esme set our plates before us, and the aromas wafted around us like a delicious fog. Charlie smiled as we reached for the flatware when Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "I thought we might say a prayer."

My father and I looked at each other in confusion and put our hands in our laps. I couldn't remember the last time I had seriously prayed for anything and didn't know if God would remember me. But Carlisle was pious enough for all of us, so I bowed my head and closed my eyes as he did the honors.

"Eternal God, our heavenly Father, who alone make men to be of one mind in a house, we humbly thank you for this special night and ask that you continue your loving-kindness unto us. Through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."

"Amen," we said together.

The prayer seemed to alter the atmosphere, and we started our evening on a pleasant note. Charlie oohed and aahed over Esme's cooking, and I was stunned when Emmett scarfed down three plates of food without really pausing to chew. Our fathers talked about mutual professional acquaintances, and Charlie asked about assorted crime victims he had personally assisted. With the way things were going, I started to believe that I had been worried for nothing.

"How long have you and Esme been married?" Charlie asked.

"Not nearly long enough," Carlisle said fondly.

"That's his cute little way of saying he doesn't know," Esme teased. "This year will make ten."

"Wow," Charlie exclaimed. "You must have married young."

"When you know it's right," Esme said. "Why wait?"

"And when did you start adopting children?"

_Here we go._

"I'm sorry," Charlie replied to the expression on my face. "Was that rude?"

"Not at all," Esme smiled. "Our lives must seem strange to you."

"A young married couple, willingly adopting five teenagers?" Carlisle continued. "It's certainly not the norm."

"No, it isn't," Charlie agreed, handing his plate to Rosalie who had started to clear the table. "I sometimes have my hands full with just the one." He smiled when I rolled my eyes.

"We're happy to answer any questions you might have," Carlisle said.

"I'm glad to hear it." And in that moment, he transformed from "concerned father" to "Police Chief," winding my stomach into an elaborate knot.

"Why did you choose to live out here in the forest?" he asked. "Not the safest place for a family."

"We needed a large house with lots of acreage," Carlisle said as I grimaced internally. "With five teenagers and their varied interests, the fewer neighbors to annoy, the better."

Charlie laughed. "I've never had a single complaint."

"And you never will," Esme winked at her children.

"Why Forks?" Charlie resumed. "I'm sure you could have more prestige and certainly more money if you worked in a larger city."

"There are more important things than money," Carlisle replied. "Peace of mind, security, and family among them."

"We also love the outdoors," Esme added. "And this area has some of the best trails and forests in the country."

"I did hear that you guys go camping a lot," Charlie admitted.

"Every chance we get!" Emmett boomed. "I mean...yes, we do... uh, sir." Esme chuckled at Emmett's enthusiasm while Rosalie shook her head.

"You all have the same complexion and eye color," Charlie said. "Why is that?"

And there it was.

The question that would ruin my life.

I closed my eyes and clamped my mouth shut. Screaming wouldn't help, and it was far too late to change the subject. Carlisle had been so forthcoming in his answers that any sort of deflection would rouse Charlie's suspicions.

Not that it mattered now. Not that anything would ever matter anymore.

I felt Jasper's waves of calm and Esme's hand on my leg, but their consolation was useless. I knew Alice was sitting across from me with wide, apologetic eyes, but I refused to look up. This tragedy was not her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, really.

Unless you blamed the two people whose unstoppable love forced this confrontation into existence.

I wanted to look at Edward, to lose myself in his warm, golden eyes one last time, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to take his sorrow, his guilt, his love, and his sense of futility. I wouldn't be able to keep from running to him, from flinging myself into his arms one last time before our forever ended for good. I wouldn't be able to ignore the irony that for all the dangers in the supernatural realm, for all of Edward's fear that his world would be the death of me, in the end, my human father would destroy us all with a question.

A benign question with an impossible answer.

What would Charlie do when Carlisle told him the truth? Would he try to grab me and run? Would he detain the Cullens before calling for back up? Being a vampire wasn't illegal, was it?

I knew Charlie was armed; he never left the house without his pistol. Would he draw his gun and shoot them all?

_My God, he would try to kill Edward first!_

Although bullets couldn't hurt my beloved, the thought of Charlie trying to kill Edward stopped what was left of my heart, and Esme squeezed my leg with greater force, causing me to cough. She handed me my wineglass, and I gulped its contents, heedless of what my father might say. Charlie was about to find out that he was in a house full of vampires. Now seemed like the perfect time for me to get good and drunk.

These thoughts took barely a second to stampede through my mind, but that was plenty of time to complete their mission of mayhem. Carlisle took a needless breath to answer Charlie, and I winced as the proverbial axe prepared to fall on our collective necks.

"We have an incurable, non-fatal blood disorder."

I opened my eyes as the world around me screeched to a stop.

_What was that?_

"And one of its most unfortunate effects," he continued, "is that it decolorizes our skin and eyes."

_What did he say?_

"The eye issue can be corrected with colored contact lenses," Esme added. "But our pale skin and colder-than-normal body temperatures are much harder to disguise."

I finally looked up to glance at Edward. His eyes were calm, and I remembered he could read the minds of everyone else at the table.

Edward could read the tenor of Charlie's mind, yet Edward didn't look worried in the least.

I blinked at him stupidly as I processed what was happening:

Carlisle and Esme were telling Charlie the Cullens all looked alike because they all had the same rare blood disorder.

Not "Because we're vampires who almost drained your daughter two weeks ago."

But "Because we have a rare disorder that messes with our blood."

_Was I drunk already?_

Jasper nudged me, and I realized my mouth was hanging open. I shook myself out of my stupor and found Alice smirking from the other side of the table. "Piece of cake," she mouthed again.

_A rare blood disorder._

_A rare blood disorder?_

_Could the explanation really be that simple?_

"I had no idea," Charlie said with feeling. "How long have you had it?"

A long look at Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett revealed their bewilderment as Carlisle answered Charlie's question. And from their quick glances at each other, I deduced that Carlisle hadn't told anyone what he would say if Charlie asked the million dollar question tonight. Alice must have watched him make the decision a few moments ago, the same moment in which Edward read the answer in his mind. Everyone else was as surprised as I was.

I marveled at Carlisle as he addressed my father. Could he and Esme have long ago discussed what they would say if anyone ever asked about their physical similarities? Or had this ruse been concocted for my benefit?

When I next looked at Charlie, I noticed a peculiar look in his eyes. "Bella has always been pale," he was saying. "Do you think she could have it too?"

Esme shook her head and smiled. "She's just a fair-skinned beauty."

"She spends so much time here," Charlie hedged. "Is it possible that she could..."

"No," Carlisle said. "It's not contagious."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Charlie sighed.

"We would never put Bella in danger," Esme said.

"Of course not," Charlie said. "I'm just...I'm just relieved, that's all."

"We understand," Carlisle said.

"Why don't we retire to the family room?" Esme suggested. "This might be easier to discuss in there."

Charlie rose from the table after Carlisle and Esme, and I had planned to speak with Edward during the short walk to the living room. But Rosalie intercepted me and planted herself beside me on the loveseat.

_So much for that._

In the interim, Carlisle had answered Charlie's medical questions - thoroughly enough to satisfy even his policeman's curiosity - and I began to believe the worst was finally over.

"Is that why you decided to adopt these children?" Charlie asked.

"In a way," Esme said. "Being so familiar with this disease made us sympathetic to young people suffering with it."

"I learned about Edward first," Carlisle said. "His mother had been one of my patients, and she asked me on her deathbed to take care of her only son."

"Her deathbed?" Charlie asked.

"She died several years ago," Edward whispered from his seat next to Alice in the oversized chair.

"I'm sorry, son." Charlie looked kindly at Edward for the first time in their history. "I didn't know."

"Thank you," Edward said, and I wanted to run to his side, take him in my arms, and kiss all of his bad memories away. And if my father hadn't been there, I would have.

"Rosalie came along next," Carlisle said after a moment.

"I thought she and Jasper were twins," Charlie said.

Esme shook her head. "People assume as much because of their similar hair, skin, and eye color. We used to correct the misconception, but it seems to help people make sense of our differences. It's a lie, but a relatively harmless one."

Charlie nodded as Carlisle continued. "Rosalie was really struggling, and her family...well..."

"My old life became intolerable once I realized I was sick," Rosalie interrupted. "It was best I left."

"Do you miss your family?" Charlie asked.

Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I have learned to accept my life as it is."

She had spoken with a smile and without excess emotion. But Rosalie's reply tugged at my heartstrings, and I found myself patting her leg in sympathy. I half-expected her to slap it away, but she laid her cool palm on top of mine before folding her hands in her lap.

"I didn't want to be a burden to my family," Emmett was saying. "So I jumped at the chance to live with Doc and Esme."

"How would you have become a burden?" Charlie asked.

Emmett shrugged. "People don't like 'different' where I'm from."

"I know it may sound like we were trolling the country looking for afflicted kids," Esme said. "But it wasn't like that. Carlisle's work took him to different places, and periodically, we would find..." Her hands aimlessly indicated her children. "It's hard to explain it all at once," she smiled. "But when we met each of them, it always felt like..."

"Fate," Charlie said.

Esme's smile nearly cracked her face. "Yes! Exactly like fate."

Charlie looked at Alice next. "What about Suzy Sunshine over here?"

"We found them," Alice trilled. "I'd heard about how kind and sympathetic the Cullens were, so Jasper and I sought them out."

"Together?"

"Yep! And they took us in as two of their own."

I groaned inwardly as Charlie's head whipped back to Carlisle. "So the two of them are a couple? That wasn't just a rumor?"

Alice blanched at her mistake, and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "Alice and Jasper were a couple when we met them. Emmett and Rosalie began their relationship later."

Charlie leaned toward Carlisle as toward a deranged suspect. "You're telling me that you allow your sons to date your daughters right under your nose?"

For the second time that night, I feared I might pass out in a dead faint.

"It does sound perverse when you phrase it that way," Carlisle conceded. "But try to see things from our perspective."

Charlie folded his arms. "I'm listening."

"With their peculiar medical history, it isn't easy for any of them to sustain friendships, let alone find companionship. As Emmett said, people don't like 'different.' And because we knew our children were older and leaving behind lives they loved, we didn't want to place unfair demands on them. We asked them to respect our home, God, and the world He created, and to use wisdom and discretion when they make decisions. As surprising as it may sound, their relationships have never posed a problem because they deal with any romantic issues privately. So we only police their behavior when we have to, and so far, it hasn't really been necessary."

"That all sounds good," Charlie said. "But it's still a little..."

"Weird?" Esme finished his thought. "I know. Between the disease and all of us learning to live together, this arrangement took some getting used to, believe me. Carlisle and I never planned to have so many people living with us, but we couldn't imagine our lives any other way. And we certainly prefer it to the alternative."

"And that would be?" Charlie asked.

"Being empty-nesters," she replied softly. "They're all of age, and once Alice graduates, there will be no reason for her to remain in Forks either. She and Jasper, like Rose and Emmett, could choose at any time to leave us and live on their own. And as much as we would miss them, Carlisle and I would not stop them if that's what they wanted to do."

"But for now," Carlisle continued, "they want to stay with us and keep our family together. And we consider that a blessing."

Charlie closed his eyes after a moment. "And where does Bella fit into all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Esme asked as she glanced at Carlisle.

"She's dating your youngest son," Charlie said. "How does all of this affect her?"

"As Bella is not our daughter, she and Edward are not bound by the same conventions as these four are," Carlisle replied.

"But she is always welcome here." Esme smiled. "Always."

I knew Charlie's eyes were on me, so I fixed mine on my lap. But my heart was reaching out for Edward, straining to touch him. With the width of the room and my father's presence between us, I felt Edward reaching for me too. Our silent communion strengthened my scattered soul, and I knew I would survive the rest of the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Esme served her amazing coffee cake for dessert, Jasper turned on the television to catch the second game of the Mariners' doubleheader and made himself a new friend. He and Charlie fussed and discussed Seattle's chances in the postseason while I played chess with Edward. I beat him twice, much to Emmett's amusement, mainly because he couldn't read my mind. That, and the fact that one of Renee's former paramours was a nationally-ranked chess master who taught me six variations of the Budapest Gambit.

Carlisle and Esme walked Charlie and me to the door and thanked us for coming. Charlie shook Carlisle's hand warmly and bowed to Esme. He spoke to each of the Cullen children before leaving and even patted Edward on the shoulder. Charlie walked me back to the cruiser where I settled into the passenger's seat, and I was certain the evening could not have gone any better.

I fully expected Charlie to tell me what he _really_ thought of each Cullen once we were alone in the car, but he didn't say anything of the sort. In fact, after his last words to Carlisle on the porch, Charlie didn't say a word.

Not one word.

He didn't comment when we had to detour around a fallen tree. He didn't complain when the call came over the radio about some rowdy teens speeding on the main road. He didn't even chuckle when I asked him to identify the main ingredient in the quiche that he'd loved so much.

Charlie did not utter one single sound for the entire ride home.

I knew it was too good to be true.

I looked out the window as we drove, reviewing the night for any missteps. Maybe he was upset that the Cullens had served wine to their teenagers or that I drained my glass in a matter of seconds. But he'd assured Esme when she'd asked his permission that legal adults having a glass of wine under parental supervision was fine, as long as the parents themselves weren't alcoholics.

Surely he wasn't worried about that.

Maybe he was feeling guilty for asking the Cullens so many questions. I'd never known Charlie to be so officious outside of the station, and maybe he was experiencing inquisitor's remorse. Charlie didn't often apologize, and if he felt the need to do so now, that discomfort might be enough to render him mute.

As my memory yielded no viable explanations for Charlie's surprising vow of silence, I decided not to press the issue. I would instead focus on the success of the evening and the moment when Edward would climb through my window later tonight.

But when Charlie didn't open my car door, refused to look at me as he unlocked the front door, and then proceeded to go upstairs to bed without even saying "Good night," my tolerance for his reticence reached its end.

"Dad! What's with the silent treatment?"

Charlie stiffened on the third step. "Bella, can we not do this tonight?"

_So something was bothering him._

"I'm sorry," I said with less steam. "I don't know what happened or why you're suddenly acting this way, but I deserve to know what's going on."

"You deserve to know?"

"Yes," I insisted. "The Cullens were nothing but honest with you, so you should at least be..."

"Honest?" He turned around with unreadable eyes. "You call what happened tonight 'honest'? How stupid do you think I am?"

Charlie's question popped my bubble of confidence, and I stared at him blankly.

"In my years as an officer, I've learned a thing or two about human nature," he said as he descended the stairs. "And I know that the truth is always found in what people do not say."

I found myself backing into the living room. "I don't know what you mean," I said in small voice.

"They spent so much time talking about their illness and how they found their children. Hell, even the kids got involved, spilling one sad detail after another. All designed to keep me in the dark about what all of you were hiding."

"Hiding?" I croaked.

"You most of all."

I fell into the couch, my eyes widening with each successive word.

"You're a terrible liar, Bells," he smiled grimly. "So for all their attempts to distract me with their so-called honesty, one look at you proved there was a much bigger secret being kept from me. It took some thinking, but I figured out what it was."

So this was it.

This was how it would all end.

That "blood disorder" stuff hadn't fooled him for a second.

He didn't confront me in their home because such behavior was unbecoming for an officer. But under his roof where his name was on the deed, he could do or say anything he wanted. After all, he was the Police Chief. Who would question him here?

Had Billy Black tipped him off somehow? Sent him a message that neither Alice nor Edward had seen?

Did that matter now that he knew the truth?

My heart thundered in my ears and threatened to combust as Charlie sat down across from me. I closed my eyes and prayed, for what I didn't know. I hoped God remembered me from dinner and still cared enough not to desert me now.

I waited and waited for Charlie to lower the boom, but he didn't say anything for a moment, for too long a moment. And when I summoned the courage to look up, his eyes were melancholy, dejected even.

"You love him."

It wasn't a question, yet he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Edward," he said.

"Yes?"

"You love him."

I nodded in confusion. "I know."

His eyes were hollow with sadness. "I didn't."

The intensity of the moment made us both uncomfortable, and I began picking at my purple nails. Charlie rose from his chair and walked over to the mantle. He idly touched a photo from my fifth birthday, a childish scowl revealing my long-standing dislike of parties.

"I knew how Edward felt about you the first time he brought you home," he said softly. "A man knows when a man is serious about a girl- a woman. And that boy was as gone for you as I was for your..."

Charlie cleared his throat as my heart floundered uncomfortably.

"Edward's feelings were obvious, if not too strong for someone so young. But yours were harder to figure out. I gathered you thought he was 'hot' or liked him somewhat, but I didn't know if there was more to it than that.

"But I watched you tonight, and the strangest things happened. You didn't greet Edward when you saw him, even though he kisses your cheek every time he enters our house. You didn't sit together the whole night, and when you played chess, Alice and the big guy chaperoned. The entire family seemed to be keeping you and Edward apart, even though I came over to acknowledge your relationship. And that made me wonder what they were trying so hard to hide."

Charlie took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

"My mind immediately went to the worse-case scenario. I thought you were pregnant."

"What?" Anger and embarrassment flooded my face, but Charlie smiled. "I quickly realized that wasn't the case."

I'd almost thought he'd unnerved me on purpose, but I didn't have the energy to object.

"I thought about every teenage horror story I'd ever heard," he continued, "but nothing seemed to fit. You weren't on drugs or in a gang. He wasn't a troublemaker or a terrorist. But I knew something was up.

"Then I remembered the most important thing I've learned as a cop: the obvious answer is usually the right one. And as I thought about what the simplest truth could be, that's when it hit me."

Charlie looked at me wistfully. "You love Edward. You love him in the way that turns a boy into a man overnight. Everyone there knew that and was trying to keep your old man from finding out."

I felt like I should say something but wasn't sure what.

"I know they were trying to help," he said. "And I don't blame you or him for that matter. These things never happen when you want them to. If I'd had my way, you wouldn't have met Edward until you were in your sixties. By then, I would be too old and senile to care about you leaving me."

My eyes began stinging. "I'm not leaving you."

"Not tonight," he smiled. "But you will. And you should. What you have with Edward, people wait an eternity to find. Some of us never do. So as much as I hate to see you growing up so fast, I won't stand in your way."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I accept Edward as your choice. No more unreasonable curfews, and I won't glare at him when he comes over. He can pick you up for school and take you to work, as long as he doesn't make you late. And if you ever want to spend the weekend with the Cullens, just give me a heads up. Edward is a fine young man from a good family, and I trust they love you almost as much as he does. I wouldn't share you with him for anything less."

I had successfully held back most of my tears and remained quiet while Charlie opened the floodgates of his heart. But the last bit of his revelation had been too much, and I threw myself into his arms. He caught me awkwardly then patted my back, turning his moist cheek away from me.

"I love you, Bells," he murmured. "And you'll always be my little girl."

"I love you, too, Dad," I whispered. "Thanks for understanding."

Charlie nodded then motioned that he was ready to head upstairs. I rose from his lap and averted my eyes. Emotional sharing wasn't our thing, and we were both embarrassed now. He touched my arm briefly then headed upstairs. I collapsed into his chair, my mind reeling from the night's events.

"You can go ahead and call him now," Charlie yelled after a few minutes. "I know you're dying to."

I laughed aloud then ran up to my room with my phone in my hand. Charlie smirked as he entered his bedroom, and I didn't bother to hide my joy. Closing my door behind me, I turned on my stereo before dropping the phone on the bed. I crossed the room and stepped into Edward's waiting arms, safe and sound at last.

**I hope you think I've done this all-important chapter justice. Only one way to tell me…**


	16. Chapter 16: Present, Past, Preparation

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting! I usually update once per week, but between Whitney Houston's shocking death and my fifth wedding anniversary, my emotions have been all over the place this week. **

**In an attempt to shorten my chapters, I am splitting this one into two parts. But no worries because it's almost 4,000 words. And... I will post Part Two some time tomorrow! Consider it a President's Day gift of gratitude for your support of my story :)**

**Chapter 16: Present, Past, Preparations**

**Bella's POV**

In the weeks following the dinner with the Cullens, my life began to flow in a seamless, easy stream. Edward and I spent nearly all of our time together, save his bi-weekly hunting trips and my twice weekly shifts at Newton's. Charlie had kept his word regarding Edward, making his daily visits much more pleasant. He made it a point to chat with Edward whenever possible, and I once caught them watching a documentary on handguns, Edward nodding with interest while Charlie expressed his ardent belief in our right to bear arms. Then there was the night I came home from Newton's to find Edward and Charlie sitting in the living room focused on a brand-new chess set on the coffee table between them.

That picture had truly been worth a thousand words.

And in time, I came to see that my apprehension about Charlie meeting the Cullens had been ridiculous. They had been pretending to be human for decades, so fooling my father presented no great challenge. Keeping me calm while they did so, however, required strategic planning and much subterfuge.

The irony was not lost on me.

But Edward and I had survived that night with our love intact, just as we'd survived every other skirmish since my birthday. Neither of us had mentioned "the m-word" since our discussion, and I hoped that ship would remain lost at sea for a very long time. While Edward's desire to marry me had been nothing short of breathtaking, the idea of being married was still reprehensible to me. Nothing in my past or present made me want to be a wife, not even witnessing the happy relations in Edward's strange family. I was having enough trouble deciding on my immortality, and that was far more significant than a certificate and ceremony. As far as I could tell, my relationship with Edward needed no more parameters defining it. We were together and happy, and that would have to be enough in that department.

For in another arena, we both seemed to agree that enough was never enough.

Hot monkeys notwithstanding.

Edward and I were having a serious problem keeping our hands to ourselves. His apprehension about our physical intimacy must have disappeared somewhere in the folds of my sofa, and I suddenly found myself dating the most amorous vampire in the continental U.S. Every time we were alone and sometimes when we weren't quite alone, Edward and I were all over each other. Technically we were somewhere between second and third base—which, according to Jessica, should be punishable by flogging—but every time we circled those bases seemed better than the last. Charlie had almost caught me topless in the living room twice, Edward's attention being entirely elsewhere, and Jasper flat out refused to be alone with us anymore. Having that sex talk had freed Edward somehow, and he wanted to revel in his emancipation as often as he could.

And I would never object.

As for taking that final physical step, we never discussed when, where, and how we would know we were ready. I would never have the guts to decide, and the idea of making an appointment like we were going to the dentist was unappealing to both of us. Without declaring it officially, Edward and I were taking a wait-and-see approach. We would wait until we thought the moment was right and see what happened when we took things further. Other than that, we were content to play within our ever-widening boundaries, knowing that whatever happened, we would face it together.

Including the next item on our agenda, the Forks Community Hospital Harvest Ball.

Every year, Forks Community Hospital held a charity event to raise money and help its citizens kick off the fall-winter holiday season. This year's Harvest Ball was the first dance in three years, and the whole town was abuzz about it.

If Edward was surprised that I had agreed to be his date, he was positively gobsmacked by my willingness to accompany his mother and sisters on a dress-seeking mission.

I had climbed into the backseat of Rosalie's BMW with his surprised expression in my rearview. Alice laughed at his apprehension, and Esme patted his head as only a mother could. But when he tried to reiterate his concerns, Rosalie gunned the engine and threatened to run him over if he didn't move away from her car. He'd backed up with the most nervous and adorable look on his face, and I'd jumped out to reassure him.

"Nobody's pressuring me to do this," I said. "I'm going with them because I want to. And if I need rescuing, I know who to call." His expression relaxed, and I kissed him again. "Now go write me a song or something."

He smiled then walked me back to the car. "Have a good time."

"You two are sickening," Rosalie muttered as she sped out of the garage.

The Cullens had rented out a small boutique for the afternoon. Jeanette, the stylish proprietor, had practically salivated when Esme called to request her assistance. She recognized the last name and knew that whatever Esme wore would be photographed at the ball. The pictures might only make the hospital newsletter and the _Forks Forum_, but any press was good press in her eyes.

So she greeted us at the door with a smile and a promise to meet our every need. For starters, she gave us one personal shopper each, twenty-five percent off our entire purchase, and free two-day alterations. She had even laid out a tasteful spread of vegan appetizers and champagne. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the food, while Alice popped an apricot canapé in her mouth.

To my surprise, Esme had been the first one to burden her assistant with an armload of frocks. She selected nearly every color and shape imaginable, and Rosalie had nodded her approval on several of them. For her part, Rosalie preferred to sit on one of the velvet tuffets in the dressing area, send her girl running through the store in search of one particular feature—plunging neckline, yellow satin—then watch with barely concealed amusement as she returned with her fashion finds.

Alice was running around like an Alice on a caffeine high, changing her clothes and mind every few minutes. By the time her girl brought her the outfits she had requested, she had decided wholly against them and was off on another tangent. The poor shop girl was trying to have a good attitude, but Alice was driving her crazy.

Esme had just stepped out of the dressing room in a peaches and cream gown that made her look like an ancient goddess when her cell phone rang. I retrieved it from her purse, and she answered it with a smile. My Girl Friday was still waiting for me to make a decision—any decision—so I sent her in search of something pink and short with a huge bow in the center.

That errand ought to keep her busy for a while.

Esme ended her call just as Alice stepped out of her dressing room.

"Who was on the phone?" Rosalie asked.

"Kate," Alice replied as she frowned at her stunning reflection. "Tanya left the compound without saying goodbye, and she's looking for her."

"Kate and Tanya are Irina's other sisters, succubae who don't kill their partners," Esme whispered to me. "Every now and then, they go off on solo adventures. That's probably what this is."

"Then why would Kate think Tanya would come here?" I asked after a long beat.

"I know!" Rosalie sang. "Irina probably called Tanya from Argentina—even though she only sent us a tacky postcard—bragging about her relationship with Laurent, then innocently let it slip that Edward has mated with a human. Tanya probably set off to throw her tattered hat into the ring one last time."

I gaped at Rosalie as Alice hissed at her.

"What?" Rosalie scoffed. "It's not like Edward and Tanya ever really did anything."

_Edward and Tanya? _

"Bella," Esme said gently. "Rose is carelessly implying that there was something between Edward and Tanya, which is a boldface untruth."

_Again with the "Edward and Tanya."_

Esme joined me on the bench. "You see, Tanya always had a thing for Edward…"

"A thing?" Rosalie exclaimed. "She has a few things for Edward: her hands, her lips, her tongue…"

"Rosalie!" Esme's voice sent a chill through the room that landed in the center of my heart.

Sufficiently chagrined, Rosalie slinked into her dressing room to try on another dress. She mumbled an apology as she passed me while Esme looked at me with loving eyes. "How honest do you want me to be?" she asked.

My soul was in crisis, but I needed the truth. "Tell me everything."

"Some people collect cars or porcelain dolls," Esme began. "Tanya collects men, and she wanted Edward to be her showpiece."

I realized that I was holding my breath, but I couldn't seem to let it out.

"She made her intentions clear in every possible way." I cringed at the thought. "But with a decorum and gentility that most young men do not possess, Edward refused her overtures. But the more he rebuffed her, the harder she pushed him. She was quite relentless."

_Don't faint… don't faint…_

"But it was all for naught," Esme smiled. "Edward rejected her without as much as a kiss on the hand. He paid her no attention because he has never desired or loved anyone but you."

"He even rejected Rosalie," Alice quipped.

_Excuse me while I hit the floor._ "What?"

"Not helpful, Alice," Esme remarked as her spritely daughter sent her shopper on another pointless adventure. "Carlisle had a misguided plan to mate Edward with Rosalie," Esme explained. "That's one of the reasons he turned her in the first place."

"Another one of Carlisle's brilliant ideas," Rosalie groused as she stepped out of the dressing room in a tight black dress that literally made my jaw drop. "Not only would I never age or be able to have children, but the first male vampire who laid eyes on me didn't think I was worth a second look?" She snorted. "As far as I could tell, eternity was going to suck."

In spite of myself, I laughed. "That must have been a blow to your ego."

She peered at me over her shoulder. "You have no idea."

"But none of that matters now," Esme resumed. "Because everything worked out just as it should have. Rose has Emmett, you have Edward, and Tanya has the rest of her life to find someone to love."

"Someone _else_ to love," Alice amended. "I'm pretty sure Edward made his feelings clear to her when he visited Denali last spring."

_Last spring? _

"Yes," Esme answered the question on my face. "After he was unable to transfer out of your biology class last year, Edward ran directly to the hospital, picked up Carlisle's car, and fled to Denali."

"He ran to another woman?"

"Not this again," Rosalie fumed as she sat on my other side. "Edward left the state because he was trying to save your life. Even then, when his thirst was at its zenith, he wanted to protect the woman he had started to love. It wasn't about Tanya, Irina, or anyone else he might have seen. He ran away to save you because that's what Edward does."

As Rosalie's eyes pierced me, I remembered our conversation in my kitchen. And although I resented her for getting me worked up in the first place, I marveled at her uncanny ability to calm me down.

"Tanya tried to make a move on him then," Alice continued, "but it was too late. His mind was filled with you, and his heart had already decided. Tanya never had a chance."

Unspeakable relief washed over me and allowed me to breathe for the first time in six minutes. I hadn't been naïve enough to think that I was the first person who had ever wanted Edward. But I had prided myself on being the only woman that he'd ever wanted. My gratification about this now-confirmed fact proved that I was vainer than I'd thought.

"Although Edward will hear all of this later," Esme said as my heartbeat normalized, "I'll make sure he knows that it was all Rosalie's fault."

"I appreciate that."

"Now," Esme smiled. "We need to find you a dress."

Alice appeared out of nowhere as I sighed, ideas flying out of her mouth at two million miles an hour. "Well, blue is your best color, so we should start with that. Nothing too long because we don't want to worry about you tripping over your feet. Taffeta might work, but maybe a thin silk would be appropriate…"

"Hold it." Rosalie's voice silenced her little sister. She sauntered over to me, and Alice backed up. "What are you trying to do?" Rosalie asked as she leaned down.

"Find a dress?"

She shook her head. "What is your purpose here? What message are you trying to send?"

I frowned in confusion, and Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Must be a vampire thing._

"Bella, any time I dress my body, I do so with a purpose. Sometimes I want to show off my curves. Sometimes I want to blend in."

_As if._

"But sometimes," her eyes hardened, "I want to bring Emmett to his knees so he never forgets how lucky he is to have me. So I'll ask you again: what are you trying to do? Impress Edward? Entice him? Delight him?"

I glanced up at her after a moment, determination coloring my voice. "I want to annihilate him."

Rosalie's eyes danced wickedly, and I could have sworn that she bared her fangs. "That's my girl."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

The weekend of the ball, I stayed with the Cullens on Rosalie's insistence. I didn't understand why getting ready would take more than two hours—including shower, hair, and makeup—but I knew better than to argue with her.

But I was surprised when Alice knocked on Edward's door at ten o'clock that Saturday morning. We had kissed and whispered until nearly three a.m., so her timing was awful. When we didn't respond to the first six knocks, she huffed and then retreated. I was surprised she'd given up so soon but wasn't going to complain.

And when my phone rang a few moments later, and Esme politely asked me to come out, I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes.

"Well-played," he conceded.

I grumbled as I tumbled out of bed, but remembering my dress brought a devious smile to my face. As Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, my expression was doubly torturous for him.

"I take it you won't tell me what you're smiling about," he remarked.

"That's for me to know," I leaned down to kiss him slowly, "and for you to find out."

"Will I see you at all today?" he muttered against my lips.

"I'll see what I can do."

He fell back on the bed with a groan. "Wicked woman."

I whipped my head around with a sly grin. "You have no idea."

As I made my way to Rosalie's bedroom, Alice jumped out from the hall bathroom.

"Don't frighten the human!" I shouted, hoping that my heart wouldn't leap out of my chest.

"Sorry," Alice grinned. "I'm just so excited!"

"Take it down a notch, Alice," Rosalie said as she stepped out of the bathroom. "All my hard work will be for nothing if you scare her to death before she can get dressed."

"I could also die of starvation," I pointed out. "Can I go eat and then meet you here in fifteen minutes?"

As if on cue, Esme appeared with banana walnut pancakes, five strips of bacon, and orange juice on a five-star breakfast tray complete with cloth napkins and two zinnias in a bud vase. "Bon appetit!"

I selected a piece of bacon before marching toward Rosalie's room. Esme's kind gesture hadn't obscured the fact that they would not let me out of their sight today, and I sighed with resignation. I had hoped to sneak away to get a few minutes of cuddle time with Edward somehow.

But when Rosalie finally stood me in front of her full-length, five-way mirror, the sacrifice became more than worth it.

Rosalie had helped me select an ankle-length strapless dress with a ruched waistline and a racy thigh-high slit over my left leg. The golden champagne gown was sprinkled with sequins from the bustline to the hip, giving the dress a subtle shimmer in all the right places. I never would have chosen this dress on my own, but when Rosalie had asked which color made me feel sexiest, Edward's eyes had provided my easy answer.

Alice had painted my nails the color of black lacquer, which was oddly appealing with the dress. The dress was its own jewelry, so I'd only borrowed some modest studs from Esme for my ears. Because Edward loved my natural scent, Esme had chosen an eau de toilette that enhanced its most floral notes. And Rosalie had given me a smoky eye, lush lashes, and glossy lips.

But the reason behind the day-long sequestering was my hair. I had decided to dye my hair a shade-and-a-half darker. According to Rosalie, the effect would be "devastating" against my skin, but to get the highlights just right, they would need to add them strand by strand. Such an undertaking required nothing short of vampiric concentration, so I knew that I was in good hands. In the end, my hair had been blown out to fall in dark waves at my shoulders, but the entire process had taken the better part of five hours. Esme had seen my fatigue and given me a two-hour break during which I napped and they got dressed.

Esme wore a turquoise gown with a sheer black overlay, high collar, and a modest train. Her elegance was unrivaled, and I was sure that Jeanette's visions of a front-page photo would be realized. Alice had chosen the first dress she'd spotted when she walked into the boutique. The emerald green shift was short, backless, and bound to give Jasper a heart attack. And Rosalie's one-shoulder Grecian gown was a shade of pink so pale that it looked like a second-skin.

When it was time to leave for the ball, Alice insisted that I come downstairs last. I expected Rosalie to save me, but she nodded her approval. "Remember your purpose," she said before descending the stairs. I heard Emmett's long and low whistle and knew that Rosalie's mission had been accomplished.

I kept my eyes on her retreating back as I steadied myself with deeper, slower breaths. I approached the top of the landing but could only look down at my feet. The translucent metallic stilettos were the final flourish to my ensemble, and trying to walk in them might have given me hives a year ago.

But after my inability to do anything more than stay upright at prom, I had decided to change that. So I'd secretly purchased a pair of heels in the summer and practiced walking in them at home. I cooked, washed the dishes, and even danced in them when I was alone. I hadn't known an occasion like this would present itself so soon, but with each confident step toward the railing, I was glad that I had practiced.

And for all my preparation, I might have kept my eyes on my feet had I not heard a certain sound as I reached the first stair.

Edward gasped.

Not in mere surprise or amazement.

But in desire. Raw, shameless desire.

The primal sound tunneled through my ear and made its way to my brain where it prompted my eyes to seek his. Their golden color was warm like sunshine, and I found myself slowing down in my gait. I wanted to savor this moment, to enjoy the lust in his eyes and let it fall over me in a heady cascade. I drank in his desire, engorged myself on it, feeling as if I were the most beautiful woman on earth.

I reached the bottom of the stairs where Edward was waiting, and he didn't move or utter another sound. His eyes were locked on mine and refused to blink, while his perfect mouth hung slightly open.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed. "Bella is a sex kitten who's got me feeling frisky!"

I heard the _thwack!_ of Rosalie's hand against his head, but somehow I knew she was amused. I couldn't look at Jasper or Carlisle or anything else in that room. I barely had the brainpower to appreciate how devastatingly handsome Edward looked in his tailored black tux. The entire world had condensed itself into Edward's shining eyes. He swallowed hard, and then there was an intake of breath before he spoke.

"_Todo tu cuerpo tiene  
>copa o dulzura destinada a mí.<br>Cuando subo la mano  
>encuentro en cada sitio una paloma<br>que me buscaba, como  
>si te hubieran, amor, hecho de arcilla<br>para mis propias manos de alfarero."_

The room had fallen silent as Edward's soft proclamation hovered in the air. Although I was fairly good at Spanish, the sound of those words in his velvet voice had dissolved my ability to translate. His exotic diction reverberated in my brain, its hidden meaning heating my body by tiny degrees. I was trapped in a world of his spoken creation, blissful and unwilling to find my way out.

Carlisle broke the silence after a few awkward moments by clearing his throat. "Well, we really should get going, so, um… yeah, we're going to get going."

Edward barely acknowledged him with a nod as Esme took her husband's arm. "We'll see you at our table," she said.

"If they ever make it out of the door," Emmett snickered.

The front door closed with a loud click, and the ensuing quiet further enveloped us. The desire to kiss him warred against my growing curiosity about his words—his erotic, passionate words—and in the end, curiosity won.

"What did…" I blinked to escape his gaze. "What did you say?"

He took a step toward me, his eyes blazing.

"_Your whole body is a glass of wine…"_

His eyes took their time as they roamed me from head to toe.

"_Or sweetness destined for me."_

My knees weakened as he licked his lips.

"_When I raise my hand, I find in every place a dove…"_

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand...

"_Seeking for me…"_

…as it made its way down my arm…

"_As if, my love…"_

…then gripped my waist…

"_You were made of clay …"_

…as he pulled me in with his eyes…

"_For my very hands of a potter."_

And kissed me so softly, I could barely feel it.

I trembled in his arms and sighed. _If we ever leave this house tonight, I will be very surprised._

**Serenity's Prayer has reached 200 reviews, and I am sooooo delighted! Please continue to review and comments on my story. Your thoughts make writing fun and exciting for me. Plus I love getting to know who's reading. I know I'm behind in replying to my reviews, but I will make up for that this week. These two chapters were really tough to nail down, and I hope you enjoyed the first one. **

**By the way, the poem Edward recites is called "El Alfarero" by Chilean poet Pablo Neruda. **

**Chapter 17 will be up by tomorow night!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Harvest Ball

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: As promised, here is part two of the last chapter. **

**Chapter 17: The Harvest Ball**

**Bella's POV**

"Wow," I finally said.

Edward held me closely, his parted mouth but a whisper from mine, and I felt as if I were floating. His Spanish serenade had left me breathless, and I was starting to forget everything except his name.

"That's an understatement." His eyes ran over me before resting on mine. "You are well beyond 'wow' this evening."

I wanted to be coy, but my surging urges were making that impossible. "I'm—I'm glad that you're pleased."

"Another understatement," he breathed into my neck. "I am entranced, enraptured, and rather inclined to imprison you here."

He kissed his meaning across my skin. "Here?" I croaked.

"With me," he emphasized. "All night."

His hands were sliding down my back toward my waist, and if his preferred path was any indication, they would be turning at my hips before heading toward the top of my dress in the next few seconds. The idea of spending the rest of the night rolling around upstairs with Edward was nearly too tempting to resist. The Cullens would be away until after midnight, and with our combined intellect and sexual intoxication, Edward and I could invent more than enough ways to pass the time.

Starting with stepping out of these fancy clothes.

He was on my neck again, murmuring his appreciation into the throbbing skin. Desire coursed through me like a violent river, and I desperately wanted to drown us both. He opened his eyes before kissing me again, his butterscotch irises darkening with need. Our mouths met again in an endless moment, the heat and chill creating a heady steam. His tongue curled itself around mine and tortured me with his tasty flavor. He dragged his lips to my chin, across my jawline, then slowly south toward the bare flesh above my glittering neckline. His kisses were cold and fervent against my simmering skin, and had it been any other night, we would have raced upstairs to get lost in each other for the next three hours.

But Carlisle was waiting at the hotel, along with a lot of other people who were expecting me. If I didn't show up, my absence would be noted, and at least one of the nosy townsfolk would snitch on me. And as proud as I was to be with Edward, I didn't want the Police Chief to hear that I'd skipped the Ball to canoodle with my boyfriend.

So with all the strength I could muster, I untangled my hands from behind Edward's neck. "We should go."

His mouth stopped moving, but he nodded into my neck. "It is the wiser thing to do."

We straightened our clothes, fixed our faces, and walked toward the door like two convicts headed to the gallows.

As Forks was too small a town to need a proper convention center, the Ball was being held at a Best Western in Mount Vernon, Washington. The long drive gave us plenty of time to reset our emotions, and we pulled into the hotel parking lot in high spirits.

Edward opened the passenger door and kissed my hand with a twinkle in his eye. "You are a revelation," he said softly.

Words failed me as his compliment ravished my body, but I smiled in greedy response. _I could get used to all this admiration._

According to the sign near the reception desk, The Harvest Ball was in the Cascade Ballroom. Carlisle had said that all two hundred and fifty tickets had been sold, and judging from the number of people in the room, we might have been the last ones to arrive.

The ballroom was outfitted in navy and white with tasteful candlelight on the round, eight-person tables. Informational banners detailing the hospital's recent achievements lined the walls of the room, and the invited musicians were playing a lively version of "Satin Doll." As I took in the sights and sounds of the evening, I was glad we had decided to come.

We reached our table where Alice's tinkling laughter greeted us. Esme sat us between herself and Rosalie, and Jasper grimaced as he glanced at Edward. Apparently our earlier emotions hadn't completely dissipated.

Because Carlisle was the most recognizable member of the hospital staff, arriving after dinner had not been an option for the Cullens. So they had been forced to endure their second human meal in six weeks. Edward and I had missed the first course—a delicious butternut squash soup, from what I heard—but were just in time for the rosemary grilled chicken and roasted sweet potatoes. As my romantic life was safe from scrutiny, I ate without indigestion, enjoyed Emmett's attempts to remember to chew his food, and relished a double portion of dessert, courtesy of Edward's unwanted caramel apple cheesecake.

As the servers cleared our tables, the Chairperson of the Hospital Board called our attention to the executive table at the front of the room. She expressed her gratitude for the sell-out turnout and, more importantly, the generous donations. Forks wasn't a rich town, but its citizens were loyal, compassionate, and always willing to rally around each other. The desired goal was more than met, thanks in large part to an anonymous donation from an immortal donor, and the bubbly chairwoman was all too excited to enumerate the ways the money would help the hospital.

A few more hospital representatives took their turn at the microphone, during which Edward and I played my favorite vampire game. I'd scan the crowd for viable candidates and ask him what they were thinking. Edward had disapproved the first time I had asked him to play during our junior class trip to Seattle Waterfront. But after the first few contestants proved surprisingly interesting, he'd gotten into it, changing his voice to fit their appearance and using sound effects when necessary. The game was the most fun when Alice joined in. Sometimes their futures were so wild that I thought she was making them up. Carlisle didn't particularly like our game, but he wasn't above chuckling to himself now and then. Emmett's merriment was harder to contain, however, so Rosalie periodically flashed him some thigh to keep him quiet.

Just when Alice had been ready to tell us what scandalous hobby the newest member of the Radiology department had decided to try, the remarks came to an end, and the band started playing "Let's Groove Tonight." Alice jumped up just after the first note and pulled Jasper toward the open floor. Even without her superhuman abilities, I suspected that Alice could dance all night long if she had to. Rosalie's attempt to distract Emmett had worked a little too well, and she found herself on defense.

"You will have plenty of time to disrobe me later," she scolded. "I want to dance now."

Her wish being his command, Emmett whisked her out on the floor beside Alice and Jasper who had already drawn an admiring crowd.

Carlisle smiled at them and offered his arm to Esme. "Are you ready to schmooze, my dear?"

"With pleasure," she fluttered.

As they walked toward the executive table, I noticed that Edward's eyes were on me. Their intensity nearly leveled me, but I was determined to remember my purpose.

"May I help you, Mr. Cullen?"

The corners of his mouth lifted, but he remained serious. "I believe that I am beyond help, Ms. Swan."

I smoothed my dress. "What seems to be the problem?"

He groaned as my hands grazed my bare left leg. "There is a woman. A glorious, fascinating creature who has left a trail of brokenhearted mortals from here to Arizona."

I rose from my chair without looking at him. "Go on."

"She has bewitched me." His hand slid up my lower back while his breath curled around my ear. "Body and soul."

"Well." I licked my lips in anticipation. "I would suggest that you see someone about that."

"I am seeing someone about that," he murmured. "And I am begging her to ease my suffering."

I turned in his arms as his grip tightened, and once again, the world narrowed to the two of us. His eyes were on my mouth, and I could feel my heart hammering against his chest as our heads drew closer.

But before I closed my eyes, I saw Barbara Thompson, the administrative assistant at the police station, walking toward us. Whatever her skills in record keeping might be, gossip was certainly her chief talent, and she would be all too happy to demonstrate it all over my life. Edward must have heard similar plans in her mind because he demurely kissed my cheek before taking my hand.

"Isabella!" she bellowed. "Look at you, all gorgeous and grown-up! Why, I still remember the first time I met you. You threw up all over your father when you were still in diapers. We all laughed and laughed, but he had been forced to change his pants in the back office. They were brown corduroys that fit him really well in the buttocks."

"This is Edward," I said loudly, hoping to crash her train of thought.

"Merciful heavens," she crowed as she surveyed Edward from top to bottom. "I'd heard that Dr. Cullen's youngest son was a sight to behold. Do you have an older brother or an uncle somewhere, sugar?"

"My natural family is dead," Edward said flatly.

"Too bad," she said without sympathy. "I'm sure they were _fine_ people."

Edward's sigh told me that it was time to go. "It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Thompson," I said as we lost ourselves in the crowd.

As we moved, we saw and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Newton, the latter of which had finally given up hope that I would fall in love with her son. Edward had been most pleased to hear that thought.

Then we saw Ms. Cope in a pretty periwinkle dress. She was gushing about how lovely everyone looked, glancing too often at Edward for my taste, and confided that she'd had three pieces of cheesecake. "I can never resist Madeleine's confections!" she giggled. We laughed politely and were about to turn away when Mr. Varner appeared on her left. He kissed her, and I had never felt so awkward in all my life. Mr. Varner blushed when he noticed our presence, worsening the moment, and Edward had the good sense to excuse us before anything worse happened.

He twirled me around a rhythmless couple, delighted that I was confident in my heels, and landed us right in front of Señora Morena. She greeted us warmly in Spanish, her smile as dazzling as the jeweled flower she wore in her hair. "_Buenas noches_." She kissed us on each cheek as her husband returned to her side. "_Me encanta que tienen un amor especial_." We bowed at her blessing before Edward spun me away, goofy grins on both our faces.

By then, we had reached the rest of the Cullens who were surrounded by a growing throng of admirers near the executive table. Cameras flashed, the light nearly blinding me, and I wondered if Jeanette had dispatched one of her shop girls to get some candids. Someone insisted on a family photo, but Alice had already whisked Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett away. The Cullens didn't mind pictures, Edward had once told me, but they never allowed themselves to be photographed together.

Carlisle and Esme were beaming under all the attention, however, and seemed eager for us to join in. Dr. Cullen introduced us to thirty people in less than three minutes, all of whom were "so excited to see Chief Swan's daughter again." Thankfully the childhood remembrances were kept to a minimum, and if Edward read an embarrassing tale in someone's mind, he would distract them with an appropriate question.

Loving a mind-reader certainly had its advantages.

I had never shaken so many hands or laughed at so many unfunny jokes in my life, yet I had never felt more a part of the Cullen clan. Carlisle and Esme smiled equally at Edward and me, and their warm attention melted my heart. I truly felt like I belonged.

Finally the glad-handing came to an end when the band played "Wonderful Tonight." Charlie liked Eric Clapton, and Renee had played this song to death after TV's Monica and Chandler danced to it by candlelight the night they got engaged.

Edward led me to the other side of the floor, put his arm around my waist, and kissed my forehead as we began to sway. I could hear Alice's giggle and Emmett's low growl, and their nearness made my night complete.

"Carlisle is certainly Mr. Popularity," I remarked.

"The Board wants him to become the new chief of staff," Edward said. "But they're going to be sorely disappointed."

"Hmmm." The music swirled around us, languid and loose, giving our dance a dream-like quality.

"Why did everyone keep saying that it was nice to finally meet you?" I asked a minute later.

"Because they'd never seen me before."

I leaned back to look at him, and his voice changed. "I have never come to one of these functions before. Not in this town or any other."

"Why not?"

"It was bad enough being the seventh wheel at home," he said quietly. "But in front of a bunch of strangers, sitting there like gossip fodder for people like Ms. Thompson or a potential mate for every lonely female between fifteen and fifty? No, thank you."

"You could have asked Tanya to accompany you," I smirked. "I'm sure she would have pounced at the chance."

He smiled ruefully. "I'm really sorry they told you about her."

"I'm not," I grinned. "I love teasing you."

"Yes, you do," he said, and his voice deepened with feeling. "You tease me, challenge me, and breathe life into me with every moment I spend in your presence. You give reason to nonsense, pleasure where there had only been pain, and I am an outcast no longer because of you, Isabella."

The sensual sound of my full name played with my insides as he pulled me closer, his cool breath baptizing my face. "I was nothing before you. Now I am everything with you. And I would do anything for you." His golden eyes flashed like lightning in a storm. "You are my life."

We were in the middle of a huge crowd, teachers, family, and friends surrounding us. But as his love washed over me, I wanted to strip away every wall between us, tear them down brick-by-brick, and commit myself to him in that timeless, intimate manner. And as I looked into his loving eyes, I saw a perfect mirror of my decision.

Our moment had come.

I wanted to say something poetic to convey all that I was feeling, but I could only manage a breathy "Edward…"

He growled and bent his head to my ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"

A pressure began to build as his heated question spoke my needs, and I hoped that my sheer thong could handle it. I closed my eyes, willing that spot to calm itself, and then cursed under my breath as I realized that it wasn't only _that _kind of pressure.

I looked up at Edward and winced. "Yes, but I have to pee."

His cool, sweet laughter wafted over me. "Go and be human, Love." He kissed me again. "I'll meet you at our table."

I sighed, grateful for his understanding, and made my way toward the exit door behind him. I could not believe that my bladder had ruined that perfect moment, but I knew that the sooner I took care of this issue, the sooner Edward and I would be on our way toward our first night together as lovers.

_Should we go back to the mansion or get a hotel room? I didn't pack a bag, so I would need to get clothes and things. Should I let him decide where to go or would we talk about it together?_

The questions flooded my mind, but I forced them to the background. Wherever it happened, however it happened, I knew that Edward and I would make love tonight. And the excitement was almost too much to bear.

I was so lost in my head that I had managed to get lost in the hotel's hallways. I couldn't hear the sounds of the band anymore, but I saw a sign up ahead for the ladies room. The building wasn't all that large, so I knew that I could find my way back to the ballroom.

The spacious women's bathroom suite was empty, for which I was grateful. I wasn't squeamish, but I did prefer as much privacy as possible. There were two rows of stalls, so I headed around the corner and beelined for the last one. Thankfully, Esme had demonstrated how to use the bathroom in a ball gown, so I'd had no trouble keeping it out of my way.

I was adjusting my dress and preparing to exit the stall when the front door abruptly opened on the other side of the wall. I heard two voices, one of them in tears, and I stopped moving, not wanting them to know I was there.

"Here." Someone was running water into a cup. "Drink this."

"I'm sorry you had to leave your party," the crying one sniffled. "I just didn't want to talk about this in front of them. Nobody knows yet, and it's not my place to say anything."

"I completely understand."

The calm one fell silent, and I heard gulping.

"I just can't believe she's gone."

"I'm so sorry, honey." The water ran again, and the calm one spoke. "How did you find out?"

"My sister Eliza lives next door to them. She was making dinner for the boys when she heard sirens outside. She went to the window and saw a police car pulling in front of the neighbor's house. She didn't want my nephews to see, so she sent them into the den with a Disney movie and told them to stay put. She met Charlie outside and asked what was going on, and he said that…."

My heart hitched at the mention of my father's name, and the speaker began crying again.

"She was such a nice girl, you know? She would come in every other weekend for my red velvet muffins, and she always refilled the napkin tray if it was running low."

"Oh, Madeleine…"

"And she was brave too, always looking for adventure. Bungee jumping, rock climbing. She'd even done that crazy Polar Bear Swim in Vancouver last winter."

"I had no idea."

"And you know the saddest part?" Madeleine sniffed. "When Eliza was at their house, she put the mail on the table in the foyer. It had come late today, so it was still in the mailbox when Charlie arrived. In the pile was a large, thick envelope from Juilliard. Mrs. Young said that she found her daughter on the couch, probably waiting for the mail. The letter came while she was asleep, but she never woke up to read it. She would never know that her dream of studying piano at Juilliard came true."

Madeleine started sobbing, and I clamped a hand over my mouth as the devastating truth slowly dawned on me.

"Brittany had so much life ahead of her," Madeleine said eventually. "And now she's gone before it really began."

Madeleine's friend pulled some paper towels from the dispenser. "Let's get you to your sister's house."

"I can't leave your birthday party, Ruthie," Madeleine said sadly.

"A young lady you were very fond of died tonight," Ruthie said. "Go hug your sister and nephews. That will help you much more than a slice of your fabulous 'Cheery Cherry Chocolate Cake.'"

"Thanks." Madeleine's voice was muffled, so I assumed they were hugging. "I'll go get my things."

Their footsteps retreated, and the door closed ominously behind them, leaving me quite alone with my thoughts.

I stepped out of the stall in a daze, disbelieving what I'd just heard.

They must have been talking about a different girl, another Brittany Young who had wanted to go to Juilliard.

They couldn't have been talking about my classmate, my lab partner during Physics, my newest friend.

They couldn't have been talking about her.

They couldn't have been talking about her because she was young and lovely and bright and courageous and more full of life than anyone I had ever met.

They couldn't have been talking about her.

But as the chunks of grief began to rise in my throat, and my head began to pound, I realized that denial was useless because Madeleine's words were impossibly true.

Brittany Young was dead.

I closed my eyes to steady my breathing and waited until I felt strong enough to move. I ran toward the door, praying I could find my way back to Edward before I saw anyone else. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I was caught by his arms the minute the door closed behind me. Edward carried me to a bench tucked in a corner and sat me on his lap. I fell into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as the unfathomable truth spilled out of my mouth.

**Please review this chapter. I need to hear your thoughts and feelings now more than ever.**


	18. Chapter 18: My Grieving Angel

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A few A/Ns: **

**MANY thanks for all the reviews. They blessed me tremendously, and I hope you will keep them up. It is so encouraging and necessary to hear your thoughts and questions. They TRULY affect the story and make it better. **

**God Bless my Hubby who helped me get past Brittany's passing. It was really tough for me to destroy the sweet girl I'd created, yet I've known since the beginning that it had to be done.**

**Lastly, Brittany's storyline is dedicated to my dear friend of thirty years, Ebony, who died last August from breast cancer. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye because she didn't tell us that she was sick again, and her death still haunts me. Her story and Brittany's are ****very****different****, but a heartbreaking loss is still a loss. **

**Anyway, I humbly submit Chapter 18.**

**Chapter 18: My Grieving Angel**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed when she tumbled out of the bathroom and into my arms.

"I'm here, Love."

Bella buried her face in my neck as we sat on the bench. "She's dead, Edward."

"I know, Love." I had been waiting impatiently at our table, my knee bobbing with anticipation of the sacred delights Bella and I were going to share, when Alice showed me Bella's sudden decision to hide in her bathroom stall. I had almost laughed, wondering what my silly girl was up to, when I heard the shocking thoughts of the two women who had entered the bathroom. I was on my feet before they spoke their first word. "I got here as soon as I could."

"How could this have happened?" she muttered miserably.

"I don't know, Love." I rubbed her naked back in slow circles.

"She was so… and I had just… and now…."

I was a useless broken record. "I know, Love."

Tears were threatening—I could smell the salty moisture as it collected in her eyes—but she shook her head and stood up. "Could we go home, please?" I kissed her hand, touched that she thought of my house as her home, and led her out of the hotel through a side door. As no one at the hospital knew about Brittany yet, Alice promised to not to tell our family until after the Ball.

I drove Bella to our home in silence, one hand clasped in hers from the time we rose from the hotel bench until she released my hand in front of the bureau in my bedroom. Bella pulled out some clothes and fluffy socks from one of her drawers and headed into my bathroom. I heard the first sexy shoe drop and the slinky collapse of the golden gown as it pooled into a heap on the ceramic floor, all fantasies of seeing the silky skin beneath it now banished to the background of my mind. When the water started running in the sink, I changed my clothes quickly, wanting to be available the moment her feelings overtook her.

Bella opened the bathroom door, fresh-faced and somber, and glanced around. A new moon shone despite the covering clouds, bathing my entire bedroom in a soft white light. A steady rain had begun to fall, its staccato rhythm tapping beneath her lullaby as it repeated in my stereo.

With a sigh, Bella climbed into bed and wrapped herself in the blanket before nestling in my arms. I was waiting for her questions, longing to hear her thoughts, but without as much as a "Good night," she soon drifted off to sleep. I had expected her to cry or try to contact Charlie at the very least, but perhaps getting some rest would be best. I kissed her temple as her breathing slowed and deepened, closed my eyes, and didn't open them until I heard Rosalie's car pulling into the garage.

Alice broke the news to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose in the family room—she'd had to tell Jasper as soon as her mood shifted at the Ball—and their astonishment was substantial. Their thoughts immediately drifted toward Bella, so I disentangled myself from her sleeping embrace and headed downstairs.

The conversation I had with my family was brief as there were very few known details. I had followed Madeleine's thoughts until she drove out of my listening range but hadn't learned anything new. Emmett had considered running to the Young's house to see what he could overhear, but Esme felt that would be in poor taste.

"Your heart is in the right place," Esme had said, recognizing his concern for Bella. "But we should let the family deal with this privately." Then she turned to me. "Did you ever hear anything?"

I shook my head. To escape the banality of human reasoning, I kept a practice of reading minds only when absolutely necessary, and those occasions were almost non-existent at Forks High until Bella arrived. As a result, Brittany's thoughts were no more familiar to me than the chubby cafeteria matron who never seemed to wear her hairnet.

"And none of my colleagues were treating her," Carlisle added. "I would have heard about it."

"Do you think it was one of our kind?" Rosalie asked.

"Impossible," Jasper replied. "No vampire would have the wherewithal or restraint to bypass so many other humans to randomly target Brittany."

"Besides," Alice said. "We are the only vampires within one hundred miles of here. Of that much, I am positively certain."

I tried to take comfort in that small consolation, but Bella's deflated appearance when she emerged from the hotel bathroom earlier wouldn't let me relax so easily.

As Esme wondered aloud what we should do next, I heard a disconcerting hitch in Bella's breathing. I left my family staring at my back and sped upstairs to Bella's side. I slid into bed with as little movement as possible, and Bella rolled into me. She was luminous and lovely even in her sad slumber, and my heart swelled with the need to protect her from everything… including the secret workings of my mind.

I would never admit as much to Bella, but a year ago, Brittany's death would have mattered very little to me. I might have been somewhat sorry that her life had ended or idly wondered how her parents would fare without her, but as vampires had no innate capacity to empathize with human loss—due perhaps to the genetic flaw prompting us to survive on their blood—seldom did the death of a human affect us beyond the basic concern that the vegetarian lifestyle afforded us.

All of that indifference was challenged when Bella entered our lives and reacquainted us with the delicate beauty of the human world. Carlisle had never forgotten it for a moment, but the rest of us only gave it a cursory glance at best. But because of our love for Bella, Brittany's death was penetrating our immutable natures. And as my family began to scatter in the rooms below, I could hear that they were hurting.

Alice already missed Brittany. Her spunky spirit reminded Alice of the discarded girl who had almost died in that Biloxi asylum, and she retreated to the window seat in her bedroom lost in thoughts of who she might have been. Human death always caused Carlisle and Esme to think about what might have happened had he not rescued her, and their feelings were tender as they retired to their bedroom. Jasper was overwhelmed by the climate in the house, so he fled to the forest until our emotions stabilized. Emmett decided to accompany him as Rosalie wished to be alone. Brittany's death was forcing Rose to confront her longstanding wish that she were still human, and the reconciliation was proving more difficult than she imagined.

As for the seventeen-year-old boy who had lost both of his parents and had few human memories to mourn, my only thoughts were of the incredible woman lying in my arms. And in spite of my empathy that her friend had died, I was unspeakably thankful that in spite of all we had been through, Bella was still here with me. I hugged her closer and listened to the beautiful beating of her heart, praying that its music would never stop.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Midnight passed, and the morning came, and my position next to Bella had not changed. It was in rare times like these that I was grateful to be a vampire. I didn't have to eat, drink, relieve myself, or lose any hours to sleep. I could keep constant vigil over my angel and be ready to assist her at a moment's notice.

Bella's breathing began to change, and I realized that she was waking up. I loosened my hold to give her some room and waited for her first blink of the day.

"Is it late?" she asked with a lazy yawn.

"Just past eleven."

She rolled onto her back and stretched, and I chided myself for noticing how her body moved and flexed beneath her clothes. Even half-awake and mourning, she was exquisite.

"Did my phone ring?"

I moved away to retrieve her phone from my nightstand. "Charlie called."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, drawing her knees to her chest. "What did you say?"

"Alice told him that you were asleep and would call him later."

She looked at me for the first time. "Thanks."

"May I get you anything?" Her eyes were haunting me. "Juice? Fruit? A box of chocolates?"

"Just you." A small smile touched the corners of her perfect mouth. "Come closer."

Arranging myself behind her on the bed, I tucked her into the blankets and held her as tightly as I could without hurting her. She seemed so fragile and sad, and I felt wholly inadequate to fix it. Her fingers found my face and caressed my cheek. "How are you?" she asked.

The minimal difference in our body temperatures alarmed me, and I made a mental note to buy a space heater for the coming colder months. "I'm fine."

She laughed dryly. "You hate when I say that."

"True."

My brain was scrambling for the right thing to say, the words that would erase her pain and bring back that light that had danced in her eyes at the Ball. But my creativity was clogged, so I had to settle for the bald truth. "I don't how to help you."

"You are helping me," she said into my chest.

"I wish I could do more."

"There's nothing you can do, Edward," she sighed. "Brittany is gone, and nothing in the world can change that."

Her words were tough, but they lost their conviction toward the end. She trembled and sniffed, the inaugural tears staining my shirt. I cursed my ineptitude and cradled her closer, murmuring soft apologies into her hair as I tried to think of what to do to make her feel better.

The rest of the house was quiet. Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital where she would spend the day in the cafeteria just to steal a few moments with him between patients. Alice and Rosalie had gone to retrieve their mates and were considering a day-long, round-trip run to Canada. My family's reasons for leaving were legitimate, but I knew they were really just giving Bella some privacy, something for which she would have been both grateful and embarrassed about if she knew.

Bella's silent, sporadic tears continued to fall as her lullaby played for the one hundred twenty-seventh consecutive time. I'd turned it off for a moment during the night, but when the music stopped, her sleep became fitful. So I let the melody loop into her subconscious, hopefully reminding her of happier times.

I closed my eyes against the sounds of her heartache and began humming a countermelody to her lullaby. Its melancholy notes expressed what my words could not, and I thought Bella liked it because she gripped me tighter. I planted kisses in her hair as the complicated tune whirled around us. She turned in my arms, and as she lifted her head, my lips touched her forehead, her nose, and finally came to a stop against her mouth. Her lips were warm and soft, and to my great shame, a wave of passion flooded my body. I tucked it away for another day, focusing instead on comforting Bella.

She sighed under my kiss, and I pressed my lips to hers again, cupping her face in my hands.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Thank you," she said, her husky tone surprising me.

Before I could reply, she was leaning in to kiss me. I responded in kind, straining to keep my surging libido in check. Holding Bella so closely was always arousing, but anything beyond a chaste kiss or two would be highly inappropriate right now. Bella was grieving, and this was no time to take advantage of her lowered defenses.

I indulged myself at her mouth as mildly as I could, yet my body continued its betrayal as Bella wrapped her arms around me. I shifted my hips away from her and laid her down, confused when she discarded the blanket between us. I wondered if she wanted a different covering, but she clung to my lips, giving me no opportunity to inquire. Although I was enjoying myself immensely, I was supposed to be putting Bella's needs ahead of my own. So I broke away from her lips and kissed her cheeks, chin, and nose, intending to stop and ask her if she needed anything.

But she kissed me again before I could speak, parting her lips the instant we touched. Her warm, unique scent invaded my mouth, and I was caught off-guard by its deliciously musky notes. Bella was inadvertently undermining my attempts to tread lightly, but I would not be dissuaded. I swept my mouth along her jawline, and she arched into me, pulling me closer. I was excited by her touch yet disturbed by her expectation that I would push things further at a time like this.

I tried to pull away and correct her presumption but found that Bella's arms were locked behind my neck. Breaking her hold would have required no effort, but when she shook her head as I attempted to distance myself from her, it occurred to me for the first time that maybe she didn't want me to move. I looked up into her shining cocoa eyes and discovered a yearning so powerful that it made me shiver.

_Bella wanted me?_

_Now?_

No. That couldn't be right.

It was illogical to think that Bella could have me on her mind after learning of her friend's death twelve hours ago. I remembered the last time I mistook one of her strong emotional responses for arousal, and I could not afford to be so wrong again.

But as she stared at my mouth and ran her hands through my hair, I began to doubt my doubts. Her breaths were shallow and sweet, showering me with her scent with every exhale. She whispered my name as she brought her lips to mine, expertly chipping away at my vow of chastity.

I rolled her onto her back as she deepened our kiss with a quick slip of her tongue. I filled my hands with her hair and devoured her mouth, last night's pent-up passion returning with a vengeance. I tasted her sadness, her vulnerability, her ardor, and drank them all, thirsty for more. She wrapped her long legs around my hips as our lips and tongues became feverish and desperate.

I dragged my mouth away so that she could catch her breath and peppered her jaw and throat with kisses.

"Edward, please…" Her voice shook with need. "Just… please…"

Her passionate plea snapped the final string of my hesitation, and I growled into her neck. Her fragrance was strongest at her pulse points, and I kissed and sucked the delicate skin until her flavor burned in my throat. The scorching sensation intensified my arousal, and I had to remind myself to use restraint lest I crush her with my rising hunger.

I returned to her mouth with all the caution I could muster, distracted by the feel of her hands beneath my t-shirt. Her touch was soft yet certain on my back, and as she made her way toward the elastic band of my sweatpants, I nearly ripped the headboard to shreds. She slipped her hands inside my pants, the heat from her palms searing the cold skin beneath my boxer briefs, and I grabbed two fistfuls of her buttoned nightshirt and tore it apart, causing Bella to cry out. I attacked her mouth as she pulled me closer, swallowing the sultry sound with a groan.

I looked into her wide eyes as her panting continued then focused on the heathered cotton of her sports bra. I rolled my face above her hidden bosom before taking her bra between my teeth. She gasped and dragged her nails across my buttocks as I ripped her bra to shreds, pieces of gray fabric falling all around us. Her bare, supple flesh demanded my attention, and I took her left breast into my mouth. My tongue swirled and lapped at her rosy peak, instantly intoxicated by her tastes and sounds.

"Yes…" She breathed. "Edward, yes…"

Her sighs of satisfaction urged me on, and I raised my head to sample her other breast. She took advantage of the moment and lifted my shirt. I paused long enough for her to take it over my head then brought my lips to her right breast.

Bella whimpered when my tongue flicked her nipple, and the anguished sound reminded me of the tremor in her voice when she told me about Brittany's death. I shoved that thought aside as my mouth made its way down her smooth belly, but when she gasped again, I found myself at a crossroads. Idling between her navel and the top of her pajama shorts, I kissed her skin as my dilemma crystallized.

There was little question that Bella would let me go as far as I dared. She had not stopped me from the moment I kissed her hair, and from the way her hands were tugging at my bottoms, she wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

But as she trembled beneath my lingering kisses to her abdomen, I wondered if this was right. The marriage debate aside, did we really want our first time to be in reaction to our young friend's death? Was her rushing desire about us? Or was she searching for something… _anything_… to override her heartache? I couldn't blame her for the impulse nor would I refuse if sex was what she really wanted. But wouldn't she regret the decision later? After the sweat and tears were dry, wouldn't she wish that she had waited? Wouldn't I?

And if I stopped to ask these questions, would she understand that I wasn't rejecting her? That I was trying to preserve our lovemaking for a moment that was ours and ours alone? That I was only thinking of her long-term happiness, even if my actions hurt her in the short run?

Would_ we ever escape this infernal loop of misunderstandings?_

As I weighed which of the two unpleasant possibilities-regret now or regret later-would be worse, the right answer made itself clear. Although I was no longer foolish enough to make her decisions for her, we needed to talk about what we were doing here. And based on Bella's emotional state, it was up to me to initiate the discussion.

Bella's moaning had simmered along with my kisses, and her hands were lightly caressing my bare back as my lips tenderly reacquainted themselves with her breasts and collarbone. I gathered my courage as I approached her angelic face, and I soon realized that heroics wouldn't be necessary. Confusion and shame were swimming in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

She tried to turn away, but I gingerly took her face into my hands and held her gaze. "Don't hide, Love," I whispered. "Please."

"I…" She shook her head. "I can't, um... I just… I mean, I want to…"

I wiped away her tears with my thumb. "It's okay."

She raised her eyes to mine and exhaled a shaky breath. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead as the right words presented themselves. "I know, Love."

She bit her bottom lip as her emotions overflowed, and I enveloped her in my arms. Our perfect moment would come at another time. For now, I was content to just be with my angel, to love her and hold her and never let her go.

**Please review this chapter. I need to know how you feel about the direction this story is taking.**


	19. Chapter 19: Matters of Life & Death

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 19: Matters of Life and Death**

**Edward's POV**

It was almost noon on Monday morning, and Bella was still sleeping. She had skipped school today, and as I refused to leave her side, Alice had gone alone in the Volvo. Esme had knocked a few times, itching to serve Bella's breakfast, but each time I had sent her away. I was getting the sense that if Bella didn't awaken soon, I would be force-fed a stack of Belgian waffles.

However, the senior class saved me by deciding to call Bella as soon as the lunch bell rang. At eleven-forty sharp, Bella's cell phone began beeping and ringing incessantly. She groaned at the clamor and turned her ringer down, ignoring it all.

But when Charlie rang an hour later, she answered, sighing that she'd put it off long enough. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo." Relief flooded his voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she smirked at me.

"I was about to leave a message. Figured you'd be in class now."

"I would be, normally."

"Oh," Charlie hesitated. "Is there a special schedule today?"

"I wouldn't know, Dad." Bella fiddled with her hair, looking about six years old. "I didn't go today."

From the way she winced, she seemed to expect Charlie's disapproval. But he only asked, "Are you coming home tonight?"

She was tired again. "I don't know."

"Well, I've got some paperwork to finish up," he said. "But I wanted to check on you."

"Thanks, Dad." Her bottom lip was quivering. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Bells. And thank Edw—everybody for taking such good care of you."

"I will. Bye, Dad." I laid her phone on the floor, and she sniffled herself to sleep. She awoke around four o' clock, replied to a few text messages, ate a few bites of Esme's chicken pot pie, and was asleep for the night by nine.

A few minutes after Bella drifted off, Alice came by my room to update me on the day's events.

"It was awful," she said in a small voice. "I've never seen so many sad humans in my entire life. Students staring blankly ahead in class, teachers running late because they were crying in the lounge. The only reason they didn't close the school early was because no one wanted to go home."

I grimaced. "Bella can't go back to that."

"There's a candlelight vigil tomorrow night, so school will be closed. Brittany's mother might make an appearance, but that's still uncertain."

"And the cause of death?"

She noted my tone. "The autopsy will be released tomorrow."

My reaction concerned her, but I shook my head. "I can't. Not yet."

She opened her mouth to say something else but changed her mind, patting my knee before leaving my room. I reached for my stereo's remote control and turned on Bella's lullaby, seeking to comfort my girl as well as myself.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Tuesday night, we were gathered in the living room watching the evening news. Alice normally briefed us on the major headlines well in advance, but tonight was a notable exception. Bella and I were sitting in the chair closest to the television, her eyes distant but dry. Esme was standing near the fireplace—she found it difficult to sit when she was nervous—and Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were perched on the sofa. Carlisle was going to the vigil from the hospital, and Jasper was hole up in his literal man-cave in the woods, dissecting Washington's mistakes in the Battle of Germantown. He was to return when the house was empty.

After a brief mention of what stories were to follow, the male newscaster cut to Gail Timmons who was stationed outside of the hospital with the night's top story.

"Thanks, Kurt," Gail began, her stoic face revealing nothing. "Autopsy results for Forks High School senior Brittany Young are in. The report rules out foul play and confirms the absence of drugs or other foreign substances in the eighteen-year-old's system at the time of her death. Beyond that, hospital officials tell me that the family will release no further information and requests that their privacy in this matter be respected."

Bella turned to me while the homely correspondent droned on. "What does that mean?"

I rubbed her arm and kept my voice steady. "It means that's all the information we're going to get."

"But they know how many of us care about Brittany," she sighed. "Why wouldn't they tell us what happened to her?"

Words failed me again, but Esme came to the rescue, bringing her maternal know-how to Bella's other side.

"I just wanted some answers," Bella muttered.

"I know, and I wish you could get them," Esme said as she rocked her gently. "I wish that there was more that I could do."

"You sound just like Edward."

"He's not the only one who loves you." Esme kissed Bella's cheek before releasing her. "Not by a long shot."

"We should get going," Rosalie said as she clicked off the television. "Traffic is heavy heading into Forks, so we'll have to drive at human speed."

Even though I'd watched Emmett give Rosalie her jacket, I hadn't realized they were attending the vigil. "Is it okay if we come too?" she asked.

I couldn't remember the last time Rosalie had spoken to me without irritation, so I would have granted her request for that reason alone. But her tender expression had aroused my full sympathy. "Of course," I said.

"I'm going to wait for Jasper," Alice said. "I don't want him coming back to an empty house."

"Then we'll see you later," Esme said as she led the way to the garage. The five of us piled into my Volvo, and I realized that this was the first time I'd had my mother and my love in my car together. Hopefully the second time would mark a happier occasion.

The drive to the vigil was slow and soundless. Red taillights stretched ominously in front of us for a half-mile, and idle conversation would have been insufferable. Bella looked out the window for most of the ride, turning to me every now and then. Her eyes were unreadable, and I wished for the millionth time that I could hear her mind.

Anticipating the parking lot congestion, I parked three blocks away from the school and walked toward the spot where Carlisle was waiting for us. He took Esme's hand and then answered the question that I couldn't bring myself to ask.

_I can't, son, _he thought to me. _Out of respect for the family, I cannot read the autopsy report._

I nodded imperceptibly, swallowing my irritation with Carlisle's strict moral code. In truth, the contents of that report were the least of my worries.

We pressed toward the flagpole where the candlelit crowd was already swelling. The soft glow of the flickering lights was beautiful against the cloudless sky and served as the perfect backdrop for the mournful music. The string section of The Eighth Notes, the high school music club of which Brittany had been a proud member, was playing _Tears in Heaven_. My mind remembered the other Eric Clapton song from the Ball, and my heart ached to return to that infatuated innocence of just a few days ago. Bella's hand clenched in mine, and I imagined that she was thinking the same thing.

The stirring melodies distracted somewhat from the persistent sniffling but not nearly enough. Judging by the concentration of salt in the air, every other person here was in tears. Faculty, students, and neighbors were lost in assorted memories, sadness streaming from their eyes. Tyler and Eric stood a few feet in front of me, trying to hide their misery from their parents. I was surprised by the romantic root of Eric's wound, and my pity for his unvoiced affection for Brittany caused me to hold Bella that much closer.

She was standing in front of me with the back of her head on my chest and my arms crossed protectively over her midsection. She was warm—having worn her heavier jacket and scarf—and tearless so far. The other women in my family were also tearless but nevertheless affected: Rosalie shook in Emmett's arms, and Esme's head was cradled against Carlisle's shoulder. I had never seen my family so anguished, and I was crippled by an overwhelming sense of powerlessness. A concluding thought tried to shove itself way forward, and I yanked it back, unready to acknowledge its sneering presence.

I was counting the flickers of candlelight for want of a distraction when one reeling mind elevated itself above the din of the crowd.

_I shouldn't have gone for muffins._

I had heard that mind only once before and couldn't place it right away. But even if I hadn't remembered her cheery thoughts as I'd watched her front door when Bella visited there for the first time, the suffocating sorrow gave her away. I couldn't see Mrs. Young, but she was just within my listening range. I closed my eyes and concentrated, hating myself for intruding.

_I shouldn't have gone for muffins. I should have been sitting with her or been in the room at the very least. Then maybe I would have been there when it happened. Maybe I could have restarted her heart. Maybe I could have saved her._

Someone was addressing the crowd now… Madeleine of the very shop where Mrs. Young had regrettably gone for muffins. Mrs. Young cursed the pastry matron for not offering same-day delivery and then flogged herself for being so thoughtless.

_It is my fault that my daughter is dead not Madeleine's or anyone else's. The doctors said there's no one to blame, that sudden cardiac death can happen to anyone at any time for no reason at all. That Brittany's death had been a tragic accident, but I don't buy that because I know the truth. And the truth is that it's all my fault. _

Her mind stumbled over several medical terms that she couldn't pronounce and didn't understand, all of which did nothing but reinforce the debilitating truth of the autopsy report:

Brittany's death was unpreventable and unexplainable.

"Should I go up there?"

Bella's strained voice short-circuited my eavesdropping, and I surveyed my surroundings for a clue to what she was asking. Angela and Jessica were making their way to the flagpole, followed by Ben and Mike. As I reluctantly recalled that Mike was supposed to be dating Lauren now, I realized that Lauren was not here and that Bella was selfless enough to speak in her stead.

"No, Love." I said softly, not wanting to seem controlling. "It's enough that you're here tonight."

She sighed and tucked herself deeper into my immovable chest. I held her tighter, kissing her hair, and returned my attention to Mrs. Young.

She had finished her rant about the autopsy and the futility of modern medicine and had trapped herself in the memory of Saturday afternoon.

In her mind, I saw it all:

She had entered the house through the backdoor, laying the telltale lavender box on the kitchen counter.

She had smiled when she heard the sounds of August Rush coming from the den.

She had artfully arranged three red velvet muffins on the tray with two glasses of milk and some napkins.

She had walked into the living room and found her daughter lying awkwardly on the couch, staring at the ceiling with unblinking eyes and her mouth ajar.

She dropped the tray, its contents shattering and splattering all over the carpet, and ran to her daughter's side.

She tried CPR, pounded on Brittany's chest, slapped her, shook her, screamed at her to get up.

But it was too late.

She was too late.

Her daughter was dead.

_I shouldn't have gone for muffins. I shouldn't have gone for muffins. I shouldn't have gone for muffins…_

Angela and Jessica were still in front of the microphone, their shared remembrances of Brittany inciting a fresh round of tears in the crowd. Bella covered her mouth and buried her face in my shoulder. As I stroked Bella's trembling back, Mrs. Young's cerebral refrain receded from my hearing as she asked her sister to turn the car around and take her home.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

By the time we made it back to the mansion, it was after ten-thirty. Bella had fallen asleep in the car, overwhelmed by the emotions and embraces of the evening, and I carried her upstairs to bed. I made sure that she was asleep before slipping out of my room.

I couldn't remember the last time my emotional state had brought me to this, but tonight I had no choice. My request had been accepted, and I quickened my steps to the deserted first floor. My gifted sister was too busy reconnecting with her husband to notice my actions, so my secret would remain safe.

I glanced around one last time, and then my fingers reached for the familiar button obscured by the wall sconce. The floor tile disappeared beneath me, and a rush of cold air sucked me downward in a swift, strong motion. One half-second later, I was walking on a concrete floor hidden two stories below the house, the tile in the floor above me sliding seamlessly back into place.

When Alice and Jasper had joined our family, I had been genuinely excited to gain two gifted siblings. But living with three married couples soon took its toll on my sanity. So before we moved again, I had begged Carlisle to build me a private oasis somewhere on every property we acquired thereafter. He'd granted my wish and kept its existence from everyone except Esme, the family architect. She'd designed it with two exits—one leading to the back of my closet and one which let me out a few miles from the house—and helped us test the military-grade soundproofing. My top-secret suite was outfitted with a full bath and closet, another sound system, a long wall of books, and had been my paradise on earth before I discovered heaven with Bella.

_Bella._

I walked faster, my mood worsening with every step.

The light was on in the front room, and I was fuming before I even crossed the threshold.

"Sudden cardiac death!"

Carlisle was sitting on a leather bar stool next to the pool table, expecting me and my attitude. "I don't understand."

"Brittany, Carlisle." _What the hell did he think I was talking about?_ "That was her cause of death."

He closed his eyes. _I was afraid of something like that_. "Edward…."

"Sudden cardiac death! This young, otherwise healthy girl who had gone bungee jumping and mountain climbing and was probably hang-gliding in her spare time died of sudden cardiac death!"

"Son, I…."

"Did you see her body? Are they running anymore tests?" My mind was racing. "They should be checking for latent myocardial diseases and electrophysiological abnormalities, at the very least. She was thin, even for a teenage girl. She might have been suffering with a magnesium deficiency."

"I don't think the family…."

"They need to dig deeper, Carlisle. They need to find out what caused this instead of placating the family with a useless concept like sudden cardiac death. What the hell is that anyway? 'We don't know what killed her, but her heart didn't look quite right, so let's just call it "sudden cardiac death." It doesn't mean anything, but maybe that will be a good enough explanation to keep the family off our backs!'"

"Edward, if you…."

"There has to be something else!" My voice thundered despite the sound-absorbing walls. "There has to be an unknown disease or recessive family gene that killed that girl!"

Carlisle finally completed a sentence. "Why?"

"Because Bella could die too!" The thought I had forced myself to suppress since Saturday night finally flew out of my mouth and took all of my energy with it. "She could die, Carlisle."

I slumped against the nearest wall as my wounded heart spewed out its deepest fear. "It isn't enough that I have to protect her from the perils of the mythical world. Not enough that a paper cut was nearly a death sentence in our house. Because she's human, she can die in any number of interesting ways. She could catch a cold that could become pneumonia or she could catch a virus that will take her life. She could crash, fall, or be the victim of an unfortunate accident. And if all of that wasn't enough, she could die for no reason at all. Her heart could give out because it was tired or bored or because the planets were misaligned. And unless I was beside her the moment it happened, she would die. She would die, Carlisle, and I would be alone once more."

The notion of returning to that bleak existence robbed me of the will to remain upright, and I fell to the floor in a dead heap. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything to diminish the torment in my mind. A torment that I fully deserved.

"I was such a fool," I mumbled. "A fool to think that I could let her die. An even bigger fool not to change her while I had the chance. Had I done that when she asked me, this would be moot because Bella would be a vampire right now." The visions from Alice that I had rejected now taunted me with their seductive appeal. "We would have raced and pounced and hunted together, and I would have discovered the beauty of our life through her perfect eyes. We would have kissed and touched and made love with total abandon, expressing our love as complete immortal equals." I was too far gone to be ashamed of my lust. "Most of all, my angel would be safe from every potential harm.

"But because of my arrogance, because of my foolhardy belief that I knew better, Bella remains vulnerable to the dangers of both worlds. I can't keep her safe as long as she's human, and I know that now. But I can't convince her to become one of us, either. And knowing that she might die before I had the chance to save her is…."

Another wave of despair threatened to drown me, and I pinched the bridge of my nose, nearly leaving two dents in the frozen skin.

My father had been silent for a long time, reciting the alkaline series of the periodic table in Swahili to keep me out of his head. Finally, he joined me on the floor.

"Do you know why I only change dying humans?" he asked.

I sighed, hardly in the humor for a treatise on his goodness. "You'd never convert someone who had another choice."

"A sanitized version of the truth," he scoffed. "The real reason is that it is far easier to hide my selfishness behind pending death."

He took a deep breath. "I did change you in part because you mother begged me to. I also pitied your youth, thinking it a shame that you would die before you'd really lived. But more than anything, I wanted you. I saw your vitality, your beauty, your limitless potential. And I wanted you for myself."

I was dazed, flabbergasted, and Carlisle didn't give me the chance to respond.

"In you, I saw a possibility that I had not contemplated since I left the Volturi. Your mother told me about your intuition, your brilliance and curiosity. And I knew that you would make a glorious vampire. You could be my pupil, my friend and companion in all things. And I took you for that purpose, even though I had no natural right to do it."

He looked at me. "That is why I welcomed you back after your so-called rebellion. Your wilderness experience was my fault entirely, and my guilt multiplied as you refused to place the blame where it belonged. You saw me as an angel of mercy, but I knew better. I knew that I was a black-hearted, selfish thing, and every moment of loneliness you endured poked a tiny hole in my frozen heart.

"Rosalie was to be my atonement," he laughed ruefully. "But that arrangement was doomed from the start. Luckily for her, she soon found Emmett, and he embraced our way of life. I shudder to think what sort of monster he would have become had he not done so."

We both needed a moment to regroup after visions of a red-eyed Emmett invaded our thoughts.

"But when you fell in love with Bella," he continued, "I prepared to change her. Two wrongs to make one right, as it were."

"So why didn't you?" I asked. I was emotionally overloaded, and his confusing confession was of no help. "Why didn't you let the venom spread in Phoenix?"

"Did you not hear anything I said?" Carlisle exclaimed as he leapt to his feet. "Although I don't regret the decision, it was wrong for me to change you for my own satisfaction."

"But that's not what this is!" I was angry again. "You wouldn't have been taking Bella's choice from her—you would have been granting her wish! Bella wanted this life. She wanted to be like us. But I protested too long and scared her too badly, and now she doesn't know what she wants."

"Believe it or not," he replied, "she didn't know then either. Bella's love for you has always been certain, but her desire for this life was uninformed at best. And because I knew that, I would not have changed her had she asked me, even though doing so would have assuaged my considerable guilt. She had not yet counted the cost, and I am relieved that she is doing so now. This period of contemplation will prevent her from experiencing regret when she chooses immortality."

"If," I sighed.

My father gripped my shoulders. "When. You may doubt Bella's need to be with you forever, but I do not."

In spite of my need to hear his reassurances, they fell on deaf ears.

"I told her that I would support whatever decision she made," I said. "How can I burden her with my fears while she's grieving over Brittany's death?"

"Your feelings would not be a burden to her," Carlisle said. "Tell her that you are afraid of losing her and how very much you love her. That will be enough."

I felt the world resting on my stony shoulders, and I was weary of the weight. Carlisle sighed and offered me his hand, as he had done at every crossroads in my life.

"I am afraid that my words have done little to help you." He pulled me to a standing position. "And I am sorry for that. But I told you these things so you would knock me off of the pedestal upon which you have unjustly placed me..."

"Not gonna happen," I muttered.

"And," he ignored me, "I wanted to show you the futility of guilt. My guilt about changing you didn't make your life better. And your guilt for not agreeing to Bella's earlier wishes will not improve your relationship with her now."

I knew he was right, but the prospect of Bella dying still plagued me.

"Son, I know you're scared. I cannot even imagine what it is like to love a woman who is so breakable. But you have proven that your love is stronger than thirst, than threats, than everything that has come against you so far. So you must believe that it is also stronger than the shadow of death."

I contemplated my father's words as I watched Bella sleep that night. Not only his personal reasons for changing me—which were startling in and of themselves—but his assessment of my relationship with Bella.

He was right about the uselessness of guilt, as it had fueled every poor decision I'd made in the past century. And I knew that Bella hated few things as much as she hated secrets, especially those I'd kept "for her own good."

But I refused to impose on Bella's grief to discuss my emotions, no matter how much I might want to. There was so little that I could do for her right now, so few ways that I could help. But I could do this. I could be patient and rational. I could be supportive and calm. I could be the strong one.

For all that she had done for me, I owed her at least that much.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Although Bella had more clothes in my closet than I did, she found it difficult to choose an outfit for her friend's funeral. After several emotional attempts, she finally called Alice who kicked me out of my room. Ten minutes later, Bella emerged in a black and white tunic sweater, dark gray leggings, and black ankle boots. Her loveliness obscured the day's solemnity for the sweetest of moments, and I kissed her cheek before offering my arm.

"Ready?"

"No," she sighed, "but let's go."

The Forks Community Church was a large, white, steepled building near the center of town. The pastor, Rev. David Lewis, was a good man whom Carlisle had met several times as he visited his parishioners in the hospital. I'd never had much use for the man or his devout opinions, but as we neared the church, I hoped that he had some holy words of wisdom this morning.

Two-by-two, the Cullen couples followed Carlisle and Esme into the church with Bella and me bringing up the rear. I wanted to postpone her pain as long as I could, to give her a chance to prepare. But as we reached the casket, even I was unnerved by what I felt.

Brittany was dressed in a pale green dress with her flaxen hair curling around her face. Her hands were crossed atop her abdomen, and a small smile somehow tugged at her mouth. In contrast to what I knew about her death, she looked peaceful, as if she'd simply fallen asleep.

But though this wasn't my first encounter with a corpse, it was the first time that the dead body belonged to a former friend, and the differences were staggering to my keen senses: there was no heartbeat, no subtle flutter, not a single sound coming from the casket. Although I had often wished for quiet in the presence of humans, this brand of silence was eerie in its totality.

While I stared at Brittany, I was startled to notice that her hair was lengthening before my eyes. It was spreading out past her elbows and waving gently in a rich brown shade. Her lips were getting fuller, her skin more pale, and there was a sensual familiarity in the look of her closed eyes. I reset my mind before the cruel distortion could complete itself and remembered that Bella was alive, healthy, and by my side.

_She's by my side, and she's fine. She's by my side, and she's fine..._

Bella squeezed my hand, unaware of how she had saved me from myself, and I was awestruck by her bravery as she reached into the casket. But when her fingers brushed the back of Brittany's arm, she gasped and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with horrified recognition, and although I still couldn't read her mind, I could practically hear what she was thinking as she gaped at me.

_Brittany's skin feels just like yours._

Bella's face crumpled as a muffled cry escaped her, and I shuttled her away from the altar as quickly as I could. But as we took our seats beside my family, I couldn't quell the flare of anger and self-loathing that her disgusted expression had unearthed in me.

Even before she had known what I was, Bella had never rejected my advances. That night at the restaurant in Port Angeles, she had reached for me first. And after we declared ourselves in the meadow, she had always been forward and free in my arms, offering her body and responding with relish wherever I touched her.

Never reluctant, never repulsed.

But now that she had come in direct contact with a frightening approximation of what I really was, I had to face reality: even if she could still love me, Bella might not let me touch her bare skin for a very long time.

I didn't know if I would survive the deprivation.

Bella was sitting next to me, our bodies less than an inch apart. She was dabbing at her eyes with the tissues Esme had slipped her, and the sight broke my heart. I wanted to comfort her, to reassure her that I understood and didn't blame her for her reaction. But I was annoyed at her for belatedly seeing the truth and doubly ashamed of my anger, so I fixed my eyes on the bald head of the mourner in front of me, counting the divots in his bulbous skull.

After a few moments, Bella leaned toward my ear. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said without conviction.

"I don't know what I was thinking, but I hadn't expected her to feel so hard and cold and dead." My mortification deepened with each adjective. "Her skin had always been so soft. And now it feels like nothing, like she's nothing." She lowered her voice as her whisper intensified. "How could you ever have compared yourself to that?"

My head whipped around to hers. "What?"

"You've called yourself 'not human,' 'the living dead,' and other horrible things." Her tears were flowing steadily now, and a few seconds passed before she could finish her thought. "How could you ever see yourself—your loving, wonderful, beautiful self—as a corpse?"

She was losing control of her whisper, and in spite of my shock, I gathered her as closely to me as the sacred venue would allow. Once again, Bella had surprised me, totally floored me, and I was done. As the quiet sobs racked her body, the drastic shift in my feelings overtook me, and I found myself joining her, astounding my family with my public display of emotion.

I had never in my life felt as loved and desired as I had under Bella's chastisement. Her unwavering belief in my goodness and utter refusal to see any evil in me were beyond anything I had ever imagined. No matter how many reasons I gave her to hate me, she somehow saw my heart and loved me anyway. And the more I pondered the miraculous power of the woman beside me, the more I cried, holding myself rigid so as not to shatter the wooden pew.

And Bella's acceptance was that much more significant because she was still human. She could feel that my body was cold, yet she declared it warm. She could feel that my skin was hard, yet she welcomed its caresses. She knew everything about me, knew every deficiency that made me abnormal, yet she chose me as her mate. As I wept in gratitude for her liberating love, I prayed that God would see fit to let me have her for as long as I lived.

"I'm sorry," I whispered after my silent heaving came to a stop.

"It's okay," she said. "Just promise you won't say things like that ever again."

I kissed her hands and held them against my face. "I promise."

As the organist transitioned into Ave Maria, Bella and I returned to the world where the service was beginning. Mrs. Young's sister Bonnie read from Psalms and the gospel of John, and then Madeleine prayed for the continued healing of the family. But it was the Forks High music teacher, Mrs. Bachman, who brought us all back to the brink of tears with her moving rendition of _Somewhere over the Rainbow_. Before beginning her song, she confided that _The Wizard of Oz_ was one of Brittany's favorite movies, and Mrs. Young's wails had paused the service for one full minute.

After several friends and family members gave remarks and read Brittany's biography from the program, Rev. Lewis came to the podium. By now, Bella was almost out of tissues, and Jasper was reaching his emotional limit.

"I would love to make sense of this tragedy," the pastor said after thanking everyone for their attendance and kind words. "But I cannot. I do not always understand why God allows what He allows, nor would I insult Him by presuming to.

"But I can tell you that God's love is greater than our sorrow, greater than our outrage, greater than our bewilderment. So we can come to Him when we're hurting and know that He cares. In spite of the things we don't understand, we can know that God loves us and He cares about our pain."

He read a few verses from the gospel of Matthew and spoke for some time about Brittany's life and legacy, sharing an anecdote about Brittany's first Sunday morning piano solo two years ago.

"We'd never heard _Amazing Grace_ played quite like that," he chuckled. "And after Brittany's brilliant performance, Sister Milton refused to play that hymn for six months. She had a little problem with pride."

The congregation chuckled for the first time all morning, and I could feel Jasper's relief at the respite.

Rev. Lewis addressed a few more condolences directly to the Young family, Mrs. Young in particular, and then reached his conclusion.

"If I could impart only one thing to you now, it would be this: God has deputized you, all of you, to carry Brittany's memory in your hearts. And I challenge you to live as Brittany would have lived, as she is living in heaven even now. Chase down that dream, take that risk, ask that question that you've been meaning to ask. Because once the curtain falls on your time in the spotlight, there won't be any encores. So treat every moment as the seminal performance of your life. Let us pray."

We rose in unison for the final viewing, and Mrs. Young's composure began its final erosion. Bella was better prepared to see the body this time, and she fondly touched Brittany's cheek as she said her goodbyes. But Rosalie was struggling to control herself, and when Mrs. Young began to cry again, Emmett had to escort his wife outside. Esme followed out of concern for her oldest daughter, and Jasper stepped out to clear his head. Carlisle and Alice remained with Bella and me for the benediction, and the four of us filed out of the sanctuary together.

Bella seemed to recover in the cool, damp air, the rosy color returning to her cheeks. She had wanted to speak to Mrs. Young, but the grieving mother was moaning beside her daughter's closed casket. One of the ushers closed the church doors to give her some privacy, but the sight of her suffering was too sad to ignore. The rest of us would go home to our families and might miss Brittany from time to time. But Mrs. Young's house would forever be missing one person, and that was the inescapable truth of the day.

Bella spotted Angela and Jessica huddled together, and she pressed her hand into mine before making her way to them. I was getting ready to check on Jasper when Alice appeared at my side. She yanked my arm, nearly dislodging it from the socket, and dragged me behind a large shrub on the side of the church.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as her eyes were frantic and scarier than usual. "Is it Jasper? Is he's in danger?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no. It's Bella."

My apprehension intensified. "What about her?"

"She has made a decision about her future," she said. "A major decision."

A full measure of fear gripped my heart, but impatience spurred me on. "What did you see?" I demanded.

Alice's poker face broke out into a colossal grin. "You're getting engaged!"

**Oooooh...what is Alice talking about? Do we hearing wedding bells? Stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20: Could You Say That Again?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed since I posted Ch19. Your encouragement and belief in my writing was astounding. I know I'm behind in replying, but please know that I have read every single review at least ten times, and they have totally buoyed my spirits. Mille grazie, tutti!**

**Chapter 20: Could You Say That Again?**

**Edward's POV**

"You're getting engaged!"

I don't know what I had expected Alice to say—something about Bella's mortality would have made sense. Or perhaps which colleges were no longer on her short list of possibilities.

But the three words she'd spoken, the three words in that impossible sequence, stunned me into silence.

Alice was enjoying the moment more than I would have liked, grinning at me as I struggled to make my mouth work.

"Wh… what are…" I closed my eyes to stave off my annoyance at the giggle she couldn't suppress. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Bella will be engaged soon." The sincerity in her voice forced me to look at her. "I've seen it."

I closed my eyes again as my composure began to collapse. My insides felt strange, uncomfortable with the elation released by the words my clairvoyant sister was speaking. I wanted to ask her a zillion questions, to thoroughly delve into the particulars of her vision. But I was lost to myself, failing to stem the tide of emotion overtaking me at the incredible notion I could scarcely repeat.

_Bella and I will be engaged._

_Bella and I will be engaged soon._

_Soon._

Thank God that breathing was optional.

"Edward?"

I gasped aloud as Bella appeared next to me. I even hadn't sensed her approach.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes darted between me and Alice whose expression sobered upon Bella's arrival.

"Sorry." My voice cracked under her earnest gaze. "What's going on?"

"Jess and Angela are going to Mrs. Young's house to help prepare for the repast, and I'm going with them."

I didn't like the sound of that. I suddenly didn't want to let Bella out of my sight, afraid that Alice's vision would shift and shatter before I'd fully gotten my hands on it. As it was, my eyes refused to blink, memorizing Bella's face as Alice's words twirled around my mind. "Okay."

"Jess is going to drop me at Charlie's afterwards," she continued. "I want to tidy up a bit there and grab a few things before coming back to your house. School is closed again tomorrow, so I figured we could enjoy a long weekend together before things go back to normal on Monday."

I couldn't stop staring at her. "Okay."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes." I was too mesmerized to say much more.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"It's Jasper," Alice supplied as my useless lips refused to move. "We're shocked that he's decided to follow Emmett to the burial site in support of Rose."

"Wow," Bella said to Alice. "You've got yourself a pretty great guy."

"Don't I?" Alice beamed and then smirked at Bella. "You did all right, too, considering what you had to work with."

I was too busy gazing at Bella to do anything other than smile stupidly.

"I've gotta go." Bella kissed my cheek. "I'll call you when I get to Charlie's."

"Okay," I said for a third time.

Bella shook her head in amused confusion then walked over to join her friends. I stared after her in wonder, fixated on her frame until she turned on the sidewalk and drifted out of sight.

"Real smooth, Romeo."

I snapped my head back to Alice. "You. Come with me."

She was having too much fun at my expense as she slowly followed to the Volvo. She took her sweet time opening the car door and made an elaborate production out of clicking her seatbelt and adjusting her chair, humming to herself the entire time.

"What?" she asked as I glared at her. "We have to maintain the human charade, Edward. It's the only way to keep us safe and allow us to stay in Forks long enough for you to propose to Bella."

I groaned involuntarily as the prospect of asking Bella to marry me stole my breath again, and Alice's face became triumphant. "Now, if you want to hear what I know, you'll have to get me home where we can discuss it fully and privately."

"Tell me now," I ground out.

"Here?" she asked incredulously. "In front of all these people?"

"We're in the car!"

She further tested my patience by laughing. "Can we at least pull off? I feel silly just sitting here." My grip on the steering wheel began to bend its circular design, and she relented. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you now. There will be plenty of time for that later."

"Alice…"

"Sorry!" She stilled herself and stared at me. "Here."

The vision Alice showed me stopped my heart.

Bella was looking down at me as I kneeled before her, offering my heart in the form of a question. Her eyes were shining with tears, and in the next moment, her beautiful lips answered me and a smile broke across them. I scooped her in my arms, kissing her tears as they slid down her cheeks, and then gently placed her feet on the ground before taking her left hand in mine. With trembling hands, I encircled its third finger with a delicate ring. She wiggled her fingers and squealed, kissing me between fits of laughter.

Oh, the joy… the sheer exultation I felt as I watched the two of us in Alice's head nearly broke me. _Could I really be allowed such happiness? Would Bella really accept me if I offered myself to her?_

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Alice whispered. "I haven't had a vision this strong since I first saw Jasper."

The probability of Alice's visions was revealed in the details. Uncertain decisions looked like shadows, hazy mirages in a desert. But in this vision, this glorious vision of Bella and me, I could almost smell Bella's fragrance and hear her heartbeat. I could see the green flecks in her eyes, count the freckles on her nose, feel the bliss radiating from our smiles.

Had I been standing, I would have fainted.

"Tell me more," I breathed, trying to remember how to drive.

"Since Saturday night," Alice began, "Bella's future has been shifting constantly. Never settling on one path too long, her life was all over the place. It was like her mind was scrambled, afraid to decide anything. But over the past two days, one image kept popping up repeatedly: Bella smiling at a ring on her left hand."

I relished the image as Alice kept talking.

"The venue, circumstances, and even the ring kept changing, but the central theme stayed the same: she was engaged to you, and she was ecstatic about it."

I could feel the grin preparing to explode on my face, but I was still afraid to let it out.

"When?"

"It varies," Alice said. "But it's soon. Within a month, I would guess."

"A month!" I cried. _I knew it was too good to be true. _"There's no way Bella wants me to propose that soon."

"Are you doubting me?" Alice asked.

"Yes! I mean, no." I tried again, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I believe that you saw what you saw. I just… You don't understand how deeply opposed to marriage Bella is. She has never, not even in the throes of passion, indicated that she would ever consent to marry me. And now you're telling me that she not only wants me to ask her, but in the next few weeks?"

"The throes of passion?"

I ignored the jibe. "I'm sure that Bella has been obsessing about her future since Brittany died. And maybe the fear of death has her thinking that she should hurry up and marry me. But I'm not going to rush her into a major decision just because she's grieving."

Alice looked at me sidelong. "Are you sure this uncertainty is about Bella and not your fear of rejection?"

And here was the reason that I seldom talked to Alice. She just knew me too well.

"My only concern is for Bella," I dodged, thankful that she didn't press me. "Losing Brittany has shaken her foundation, and I want to give it some time to settle. She may very well want to marry me," the words were a melody from heaven, "but I want to be sure."

"How?" she challenged. "By asking her if she wants you to ask her?"

"No," I said crossly. "I'm going to wait for a sign."

Alice shocked me again by laughing, the outburst full of skepticism. "So now you believe in signs?"

I cut my eyes at her as I cut the engine in our family garage. "I believe in waiting for some proof of Bella's wishes from Bella rather than relying on the subjective visions of my very opinionated sister."

"Suit yourself. But Edward," she paused, "you should know better than to bet against me."

She slammed the car door, and I blared the horn at her, earning myself a crude hand gesture before she disappeared into the house.

Alice was never more obnoxious than when she was right. But as much as I needed to doubt her prediction until I was absolutely certain of Bella's feelings, I didn't exit the car until I returned from Charlie's house with Bella riding shotgun, the thought of being her fiancé in a matter of weeks preventing me from getting up.

Both of us had been quiet on the ride home. Bella never got the chance to see Mrs. Young because she fainted when the casket was lowered into the ground and was rushed to the hospital. Carlisle and Esme were following the lead car there, and Rose and Emmett were heading to a spa in San Francisco after dropping Jasper near the house. Nothing soothed Rose's aching heart like soaking in a steaming tub of mud, and nothing pleased Emmett more than touching her afterwards.

The things I wished I didn't know about my siblings.

Bella and I were passing Esme's walk-in closet on the second floor when she stopped me.

"Can we talk about something?"

Her tone alarmed me. "Of course."

"Thanksgiving is two weeks away, and I wanted to spend it in Florida with my mom."

My stomach clenched at the idea of Bella on the other side of the country for four whole days.

"But she and Phil will be away then, so they invited me to come next weekend. And I'm hoping that's enough notice for you to clear it with Carlisle and Esme."

"Yes," I sighed with relief. "But why do you seem so nervous?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I thought it might seem insensitive to make happy plans so soon after Brittany's funeral."

I took her hands and kissed them. "You don't have an insensitive bone in your beautiful body. Besides, there's nothing wrong with planning for the future."

"Please don't say that word today." I was startled by her sadness. "I've spent the last five days obsessing about the past and worrying about the future." Her eyes met mine. "I don't want to do that right now."

She stepped into my arms. "Right now, I just want to go upstairs and curl up in the arms of the man I love. Not thinking about yesterday or tomorrow, next month or next year. Just the next few moments with you. Can we do that?"

"Yes, Love." I kissed her nose as Alice's vision faded from my mind. "We can definitely do that."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

"I just cannot get over how beautiful you are!" Renee exclaimed for the fourth time as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Bella blushed. "Mom…"

"No, really." She released Bella and looked her over again. "I mean, you really look good. Like Forks is actually agreeing with you."

"Not everyone hates Forks, Mom."

"You did, at first." Renee took a brief, hard look at me. "I wonder what changed."

"You remember Edward," Bella said blithely.

"Yes." Renee's expression was a combination of curiosity and wariness, and her concern for Bella gave me comfort. "Hello, Edward."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Dwyer."

"Oh, no," Renee frowned. "I'm not that much older than you. Call me Ms. Renee."

I stifled a smile as Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward, this is my stepfather, Phil Dwyer."

"Of the Jacksonville Suns, right?" I extended my hand. "I saw that last game against the Bulldogs. That was some play you made in the fifth."

"Wasn't it?" Phil's eyes brightened in remembrance. "Stopped the go-ahead run and clinched us the win."

"The runner to third never saw it coming."

"And I've always hated that guy," Phil intimated as we grabbed the bags from the carousel. "Always a smart-ass."

"He didn't look too smart getting gunned down from right field," I said. "You've got a nice arm."

"A scout from the Marlins called me a few weeks back," Phil said proudly. "Said he might come see me play next year." He looked me over. "Do you play?"

"Not too often, but I'm a fan of the game."

"Edward is a musician," Bella said proudly.

"Are you in a rock band or something?" Renee asked. _Maybe that would explain that edgy vibe I get from him_.

"Strictly classical, Mom, like you."

"Really?" Her thoughts mellowed before switching directions. "Bella, did I tell you that Phil got me a piano for my birthday? It's a gently-used Steinway."

"Where should we eat?" Phil asked as we reached his Land Rover. "There's a great place near the house with an all-you-can-eat seafood buffet."

"Oh honey, I'm sure Bella and Edward are tired from their journey," Renee cooed. "Why don't we drop them off, let them get settled, and then we'll run out and get something?"

"That sounds great, Mom," Bella said. "Thanks."

We piled into Phil's SUV and pulled out of the airport parking lot with Renee talking as almost as quickly as Phil drove. As soon as we entered their charming yellow house, Renee continued her monologue by pointing out every noteworthy feature of its interior: the mantle over the fireplace, the easy access to the back patio, the sofa bed and half-bath which, she added with a pointed look at me, were just as good as the facilities upstairs.

I had to chuckle to myself. Although she was Bella's mother, from what I'd heard, she'd never expressed much interest in being maternal. The idea that she was now policing the behavior of her adult daughter and her vampiric boyfriend struck me as absurdly funny.

I would never embarrass Bella or myself with disrespectful behavior, however. So I remarked that if I needed to shower, I was sure that Phil would show me where to go. This comment pleased Renee and took me off of her radar for the moment.

"Now the fridge is full," Renee explained after Phil carried Bella's bag upstairs, "but I just thought of a special something I wanted to make for my baby's first visit to Jacksonville, so we need to pick up a few things. We're only going to the Winn-Dixie down the road, so we'll be _right back._"

"Mom," Bella sighed as Renee hugged her.

"I'm just saying that we'll be back before you know it, so don't get too comfortable doing anything. Phil and I might want to take you somewhere or watch a movie or something. We've got Blu-ray, you know."

"Come on, Renee." Phil called his bride from the front step. "You want to get your pick of the produce."

Excited by the prospect, Renee made for the open door. "Right back," she reiterated before closing it behind her.

Bella exhaled loudly as soon as she heard the car start. "That was quite a welcome," I said.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I've never seen Renee like that before."

"I can't say that I blame her." I walked over to the mantle to look at the pictures. "You were in a hospital the last time she saw you."

"I guess."

"Although from the look of it," I said as I picked up a frame, "she should be used to that by now." I turned the picture around for her to see.

Bella's face reddened as she ran over to me. The little girl in the photo was standing in front of a picnic table, her face, hands, and peach party dress covered in what appeared to be a three-layered chocolate cake with white icing. "Care to explain?" I asked.

Bella snatched the photo from me. "This was my fifth birthday party. Every kid in the neighborhood was running around my backyard while I was sitting under a tree reading the copy of _The House at Pooh Corner _my Nana Botham had gotten me for my birthday. Apparently it was time to cut the cake, but I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't hear them calling me. When everybody shouted my name at once, I got so startled that I jumped up and ran toward the table. I didn't even see the skates until after I tripped over them."

She looked so adorably miserable that I couldn't laugh. "Had I heard that story," I said. "I never would have let Alice throw you a party."

"And now you understand my aversion," she smiled.

I was relieved that we could mention her birthday without derailing the conversation. "What else is up here?" I asked.

Bella walked me through the display, pausing to elaborate on some items, skipping others altogether. As she walked me through the mantlepiece menagerie, I was fascinated by this other side of Bella's heritage. Renee was as scattered and eclectic as Charlie was grounded and traditional. Her collection boasted everything from knock-off Faberge eggs to towering bottles of colored sand, the disjointed items somehow creating a cohesive unit.

"I suppose that asking to see your bedroom would defy Renee's wishes," I said with a glance toward the ceiling.

"A direct violation," she replied as she walked toward the stairs.

"And I suppose that this will be the only time we'll be alone long enough for me to see it."

She backed up another step. "A safe assumption."

"Then there's no time to lose." I caught her on the fourth step and sped her upstairs, laughing as she squealed in surprise.

"It's been a while since you ran with me," she panted as we reached the top landing.

"We will have to remedy that," I agreed.

Bella put her hand on her bedroom door knob. "Renee set this up without me, so I have no idea what she did with my stuff."

"Stop stalling, little coward."

Bella pursed her lips and then opened her bedroom door.

The large, airy room was painted a soothing cappuccino brown, instantly inviting you in. A full four-poster bed was cattycornered between the two wide windows, its distressed creamy color making it more antique than adolescent. On the walls were framed t-shirts—"Dyslexics of the world, UNTIE" being my favorite—interspersed with a classic movie still from Olivier and Oberon's iconic 1939 turn in _Wuthering Heights_. A poster of the entire text of _Romeo and Juliet _was hanging over the well-worn crescent-shaped writing desk, and an overstuffed purple chair sat in the far corner beneath a hanging lamp, begging someone to sit down and lose themselves in one of the dozens of books in the adjacent bookcase. As I took in the colors, textures, and objects in the room, I realized that I was standing in the middle of Bella's soul.

This room, this sacred space and all it contained was a life-sized diorama of the heart of the girl I'd fallen in love with. Renee may have added a few things—the plethora of tchotchkes on every level surface was proof enough of that—but there was no denying that this room was perfectly, completely, and utterly Isabella Marie Swan.

I never wanted to leave.

"What do you think?" She was oblivious to the feelings brewing inside me. "The bedspread is too colorful, and the stereo is new, but the rest is me."

"It is definitely that." The timbre of my voice tipped her off, and she raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not getting all mushy on me, Cullen," she said. "I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

Her playfulness paused my reverie. "And what would that be?"

She wiggled a little before stepping across the threshold and down the stairs, leaving me no choice but to follow. "That you're some sort of special case."

"I'm not?"

"Not at all." She was back in the living room, tossing me saucy looks over her shoulder. "This isn't the first time I've been alone with a guy in my mother's house, you know."

I knew she was joking, but the flare of jealousy singed me anyway. "No?"

She shook her head and ran her hand along the back of the couch. "I was quite wild in Phoenix."

I had seen her wildness in Forks and found myself in the mood for an encore. "Do you remember their names?"

"Let's see." She paused to think about it. "There was Aladdin, Sneezy, Neo, Forrest Gump, and…" She stared me down. "Mr. Incredible."

I crept toward her with a predatory gait. "Mr. Incredible, huh?"

"Oh, yes." She tossed her hair. "And he more than lived up to his name."

Unable to restrain myself any longer, I flew to her side, swept her up, and pinned her beneath me on the couch in one swift motion. "You overestimate my self-control, Ms. Swan."

She gasped at my growling tone, her eyes wide with ardor. "Renee and Phil will be home at any second."

"One," I bent my head to her flick her ear with my tongue, "they're more than five miles away. And two," I held her face in my hands. "I'm past the point of caring."

My lips met hers without another word, needing to show not tell. I savored her kiss, feeling as if it were weeks not hours since I'd last tasted her. Her flavor and scent were stronger in the Floridian humidity, and the ceiling fan above us was blowing it everywhere at once. I felt as if I were being suffocated with her fragrance, smothered by the sweetness of her natural allure.

There were worse ways to go.

My left hand slipped from her face to slide down her arm and curl possessively around her back, holding her to me. My tongue slid into her mouth, and I groaned when she swirled hers around mine, the contrast of cold and heat sending a chill down the length of my body. I held her closer, kissed her deeper, craved her more.

Necessity forced me away from her mouth to allow her to breathe, and I focused my attention elsewhere. I kissed my way across her jawline to the place in her throat where her pulse was racing. I traced tiny circles with my tongue between kisses, enjoying the increased pressure beneath my lips. Bella sighed my name and wrapped her right leg around my hip, my proximity to her most precious place making me gasp aloud.

She brought her lips to the hollow at the base of my throat. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Cullen?"

Her warm tongue compromised my ability to speak. "You're dangerous."

She raised her head at the sound of her name, her eyes dark with devious intent. "And don't you forget it."

Our lips collided once more, and as she wrapped her other leg around me, I lifted her up to sit on my lap, her legs holding me flush against her warmth. She began rocking her hips against me, the subtle friction eliciting a quick response in my body. The pleasure was enticing in its intensity, and I never wanted her to stop.

"I am putty in your hands," I murmured against her mouth.

She licked my bottom lip. "I don't think 'putty' is the right word."

"Hmmm." I slid my hands beneath her t-shirt, wanting her bare skin. "Something harder, perhaps?"

She raised her arms so I could remove her shirt, and I bent my head to the expanse above her pink bra. Her hands cradled my head as she leaned back to grant me full access, the softness of her breast hidden beneath the fabric. I took my time as I kissed across her chest, the quickening thump of her heart spurring me on. I curved a finger around her bra strap, carefully sliding it off her shoulder. My lips nibbled their way to their first destination, and as I slid my tongue across her pouty right breast, her mother's mental ramblings entered my listening range.

The invasion stopped my mouth, and I lifted my head sharply.

Bella was breathing hard, her chest heaving with each inhale. "What?"

Her flushed, disheveled appearance was distracting me, and I closed my eyes. "Renee."

She sighed. "That woman always had terrible timing."

"The worst," I groaned for more reasons than one.

Bella chuckled and planted a kiss on top of my head. "Cheer up, Love." In spite of my discomfort, I smiled at her use of my nickname for her. "You're getting ready to experience a rare treat: my mother's experimental cooking."

She laughed as she disentangled herself from around me. "I'm going to wash my face and calm down a bit." She eyed me coyly and then added, "I'd suggest you do the same."

Bella kissed my cheek before bounding up the stairs, her cheerfulness only arousing me further. But as Renee's thoughts were coming in clearer now—she was convinced that Bella and I were "humping somewhere in her house" and wanted Phil to drive even faster than normal—this was no time for a gradual cool down.

I needed the big guns.

I closed my eyes and began breathing slowly, letting my impeccable memory do the rest.

_Emmett thrusting and growling on top of Jasper on the forest floor. Jasper moaning my name in a poor imitation of Bella's voice…_

Good as new.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Renee rushed through the door and was disappointed to find Bella and me sitting on the living room floor surrounded by a pile of photo albums. There was a bowl of microwave popcorn between us, and one of Renee's favorite Debussy preludes was playing on the stereo.

Norman Rockwell couldn't have painted a quainter picture.

Her surprise at finding us clothed and vertical was rivaled only by Bella's reaction to Renee's brunch. Her homemade ruby red chicken salad was not only edible but healthy to boot. I took my time with each bite, as eating human food on occasion paled in significance to my secret wish that Bella would choose immortality. I couldn't tell if Bella understood my reasons, but I was favored with a beaming smile from mother and daughter alike when I asked for seconds.

I could purge tonight while they were sleeping.

The rest of the trip was surprisingly relaxing. Friday afternoon, Bella and Renee hit the beach while I stayed indoors under the guise of a wicked take-home test Statistics. As Bella seldom saw her mother, I stayed out of their conversations by listing every Oscar winner in every category since 1929. The one time I'd slipped to listen in, Renee was discussing a recent underwear purchase, and I prompty added Mashak's _Beatus_ _Vir_ in my brain to further drown out their voices. Phil was keeping to a rigorous off-season workout schedule which kept him at the gym until after the ladies returned. Bella's sun-kissed glow nearly took my breath away, and in a rare moment of sentimentality, I insisted she let me take her picture.

In exchange, she asked me to play something on her mother's birthday gift, and her lullaby was my only thought. Renee gasped midway through the first movement, clutching her chest in surprise. Her thoughts were at war, vacillating between appreciation for the music and wonder at the emotions it carried. She caught the look Bella and I shared at the end of the song, and her resolve to speak to Bella about me solidified.

Friday night was the loneliest night I'd ever spent since Bella and I reunited. She was tucked safely in her bedroom, her sleeptalking revealing her happiness at seeing her mother again. But as Renee was convinced of my plans to sneak upstairs, I was forced to remain on the couch while my angel slept. Never had time passed so slowly.

Saturday, the girls took their show on the road. Renee dragged Bella from pillar to post, showing her every novelty shop and oddity in a ten-mile radius. Bella sent me pictures of the two mannequin boys fishing off of the billboard on the I-ten and the nearby ranch house made entirely of old tires. By the time they returned in the late afternoon, Bella's tan was as pronounced as her smile, and the sight made my frozen heart glad.

Phil made dinner that night, Bella refusing her mother's offer to take us out. "I came to Florida to see you, not a fancy restaurant," Bella said. So as Phil worked the grill, Renee recalled stories about Bella's childhood that the photo albums didn't cover. Bella sat good-naturedly through most of them, but when Renee mentioned her misadventures at a ballet studio, a small tremor shot through Bella's body. She was close enough for me to feel it, and I sighed inside, wishing I could erase all memories of James from her mind.

Just after sunset, Bella appeared at the dining room table where I was steeped in imaginary mathematical problems. "Come with me," she said. "The beach is calling."

I expected Renee to object, but she was too busy smiling to comment.

"What's with your mother?" I asked once we were out of earshot.

"While we were out, I told her that I was applying to the University of North Florida," Bella smiled.

I was touched by her thoughtfulness and said so. "She needs so little to be happy," she shrugged. "It was the least I could do."

We took our time walking to the beach, enjoying the rare moment alone. Charlie had been hovering in the days following Brittany's funeral, and he was usually home by the time we arrived after school. As it was, we were taking an early Sunday morning flight because he wanted to make her dinner. His overprotective urges were understandable, and it was high time they surfaced. Bella played caregiver far more often than I liked, and it was good to see her parents returning the favor.

Once we reached the pier, we slipped off our shoes and rolled up our jeans. I was struck by the urge to kiss Bella's purple-painted toes but settled for the back of her hand.

The sky was wide and cloudless, the fading reds and golds of sunset disappearing into the darkness of the water. Washing gently against the shore, its tranquil rhythm was the perfect complement to the heartbeat of the angel at my side. The cool breeze off the ocean swirled her hair around us, and she struggled to gather it into the elastic band she kept on her wrist.

As she paused to wrangle her hair, I marveled at her beauty in the moonlight. There would never be another like her in the world again, and I couldn't believe the considerable fortune that had made her mine.

Bella tried to ignore my stare, but her budding smile proved her failure. "Do I have steak in my teeth?"

Her question caught me off-guard, and I laughed. "You are positively delightful."

"And you are unbelievably biased," she replied.

We continued our stroll down the beach, the sounds of the surf and sand underscoring our thoughts. And although she didn't speak, I could feel a shift in Bella's feelings.

"Are you sorry to leave tomorrow?"

She blinked to life and shook her head. "A little Renee goes a long way," she smiled. "And I'm satisfied with how much she's matured since I left Phoenix. She's only lost her keys twice in the past six months, and she actually has a checking account that isn't overdrawn."

I chuckled. "You really love your mom."

"Yeah, I do," she said wistfully. "But I don't want her life."

That comment surprised me.

"I mean, what she has with Phil is great," she explained. "He understands her logic, such as it is, and appreciates her quirks. But she was almost forty when she met him. And that sucks."

She looked toward the water, her face firm in its conviction. "I don't want my life to start when it's halfway over. I want what's coming to me right now. No more waiting, no more doubts." Her eyes met mine, arresting my full attention. "I want it all, Edward. Every single thing that's coming to me."

She kissed me firmly before taking my hand and leading me toward the water. And as her declaration whirled around us in the wind, my heart soared at the sign I had been waiting for.

Alice was right.

Bella and I were going to be engaged soon.

Now, all I had to do was ask her.

**I am so sorry this chapter has taken more than one week to reach you. I was worn out after writing Ch19, and Alice's prediction only muddled Edward's emotions even further. I hope you see the necessity of this chapter, and I promise to bring you the proposal and Bella's reaction in Ch21. **

**Please review this chapter. Your thoughts are critical right now.**


	21. Chapter 21: Just a Minute

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay. My real life got really busy in a really great way, and it was difficult to get back inside Edward's head. Once I got there, I found that he was still a mess. Then I discovered that was having some Story Alert issues, and I didn't want to post until they were fixed. So now, FINALLY, here's Chapter 21. Thanks for waiting!**

**Chapter 21: Just a Minute**

**Edward's POV**

After retrieving the Volvo from the airport parking lot in Forks, I dropped Bella off at Charlie's for the night and promised to pick her up for school in the morning. Being away from his daughter for three straight days had pushed Charlie's vigilance into overdrive and made it impossible for me to spend the night in her room. We kissed at the door after I politely declined Charlie's offer to join them for dinner, and I drove off toward the mansion.

It wasn't long before my family's thoughts reached my mind. Emmett and Jasper were focused on outwitting each other in the newest installment of that PS3 ice hockey game. Carlisle was mulling over what else to get Esme for Christmas, as the twelve gifts he had already purchased were not enough. With Bella back at Charlie's, Esme had nowhere to put her revived maternal energy. So she took on a home renovating project for a colleague of Carlisle's and was steeped in concerns about where to put the Jacuzzi. And Rosalie was secretly researching support organizations for parents who have lost children to which she would make a hefty donation. Her clandestine project made me proud, even though I could never mention it to her.

But for all their preoccupations, one sentence repeated above, beneath, and behind all the others:

_Edward is proposing to Bella!_

I chuckled. I had not expected Alice to keep that information to herself.

But I had expected her to attack me as soon as I entered her smelling range. So when I made it to the foyer undisturbed, I wondered where she was. It was not out of the question to think she was at the top of the stairs, waiting to jump on my back like she had done in the past. But it was odd that I could neither see nor hear her. After Esme gushed all over me and Emmett nearly cracked three of my ribs—his affection could be painful at times—I went upstairs in search of my sister.

After checking her room and her favorite corner in the back of her largest closet, I surrendered my curiosity and headed upstairs, my own excitement ready to overtake me. But my nose soon revealed my sister's location somewhere in my room. Her thoughts were hidden, so I figured she was planning to scare me.

"All right, little girl," I said as I turned the corner. "I know you're in…."

My merriment disappeared at the sight of Alice sitting cross-legged on my bedroom floor looking out the window with troubled eyes.

She turned at my voice and came to her feet. Her bottom lip trembled, and she ran at me. "Oh, Edward…." She looked down again, and I instantly feared the worst: Bella has changed her mind about marrying me. Bella was badly injured after falling down the stairs at Charlie's. The Volturi have decided to pay us a visit.

But before my mind could conjure up more calamities, Alice leapt into my arms and wrapped her tiny body around me. "I am so happy for you," she murmured into my neck.

Her sorrowful tone disputed her words. "You don't sound happy."

"I'm sorry." She sniffled, and I realized that she was crying. "I'm just… Now that I know you're going to marry Bella, I can finally forgive myself for not being able to love you."

"I mean, I do love you," she answered my questioning eyes. "More than anyone but Jasper. But your sadness, your loneliness, your belief that life was useless and empty have tortured me since the moment I met you in my mind. For years, I used to sit alone scanning your future, looking for something, _anything _that would fill in that hole in your soul. I knew Tanya wasn't the answer and neither was that brunette from Brazil who shall remain nameless."

I shuddered. All these years later, I was still grateful for Alice's assistance in getting me away from that doggedly determined woman.

"But I couldn't see anything," she continued. "Not a single place or face that would give you any lasting joy. And as I watched an endless night of desolation stretching out in front of you, I started to wonder if maybe there was something that I could do, something that would help you survive the next millennia."

She stepped toward my desk and picked up the remote control to my stereo. A series of discordant sounds soon emitted from the speakers, and her need for absolute privacy put me on guard.

"Last year, after your miserable Christmas in Denali, I began to have an idea."

Crossing her hands in front of her, Alice closed her eyes and let me into her mind.

I was chasing my little sister through a forest... somewhere in Uganda from the look of the trees. I was laughing as Alice eluded me, and the more I laughed, the more she dodged me. Finally she slowed down and let me catch her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her around, her legs swinging in swift circles as we turned. Our laughter died down, and I placed her on the ground and pulled her closer. I smiled down at her and then planted a tender kiss on the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered shut as my lips met her hair, and she snuggled into me, sighing with contentment. The gestures were innocent, but the feelings were unmistakable.

My eyes flew open in shock.

"It never would have worked," she interrupted before I could finish the inconceivable thought. "For one thing, you are the most hideously unattractive man that I have ever seen," she smirked. "And I would sooner wear a dress from the clearance rack at Wal-Mart than be with you intimately. Lastly, which should have been first, Jasper would turn you into a pile of ash before he would ever consider letting me go."

She looked up, her eyes wide and earnest. "But you were so sad, so gutted, and it was killing me. Jasper would often ask me what was wrong because he could sense my distress whenever you came around, but I couldn't talk to him about it. I didn't want him to think that I desired you that way, nor would I expect him to understand why I'd considered it. But when no other possibilities presented themselves, and I couldn't stand your wretchedness any longer, I thought that maybe I could be your…."

Her voice trailed off, and I had never before been so grateful for silence.

"But just when I was building up the courage to present my idea to Jasper, a pale human named Isabella Swan decided to move back to Forks to give her mother and stepfather their freedom. Immediately your future began shifting and curling in myriad ways. I saw flashes of you at different extremes—elated and in love, dejected and in mourning. And I knew that she was the key to your future, and that if you both could be patient and honest with each other, she would become your mate. So I permanently filed away my misguided plan, growing more and more encouraged as your relationship with Bella deepened.

"But then I threw her that party. And then you decided to leave her. And then she dumped you for it. And all of a sudden, your love was at risk, and it was all my fault."

She shook her head miserably. "I have never been so troubled in my entire existence. Yes, I was worried about Jasper, and his guilt certainly compounded mine. But knowing that my actions had jeopardized your one chance at eternal happiness…."

I brought Alice to my chest and held her there, touched that she would do something so selfless and strange for me, floored by the depth of her misplaced sense of responsibility.

"You always take too much on yourself," I said fondly. "I think you know that I would have declined your offer, and not merely to save myself from Jasper's ferocious wrath. But your willingness to sacrifice yourself to someone as unsightly as _moi_, it speaks to the purity of your enormous heart. And although you often irritate as no creature on earth ever has or will, I love you, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, and I am so glad that you are my sister."

We stood in my room for an indeterminate amount of time, the connection between us solidified in a new, bizarre way. Finally she lifted the remote from her pocket with a small smile, and a different sound came blasting out of my speakers.

_Going to the Chapel_ by The Dixie Cups.

And just like that, everything went back to normal.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

I was able to get Alice out of my room after she'd jumped and squealed for the better part of an hour. Once she left my room, however, I was at a loss for what to do. The knowledge that I would be engaged to Bella in a matter of weeks was stealing my ability to think rationally. I paced my room, did ten thousand pushups, and even bench-pressed my bed to expel the energy coursing through me, all to no avail.

My siblings were keeping their distance, likely on Esme's benevolent orders. Although I was sure that Emmett was the source of the large-print edition of the _Kama Sutra _lying in the middle of my bed with a bright red Post-It note of suggestions of which pages to view first.

Tempting though those physical prospects were, I couldn't even fathom a honeymoon yet. With Bella still in high school, I knew that she would not even consider a wedding until next summer at the earliest. And if her seriousness about attending college persisted, we might not actually tie the proverbial knot for another four years, longer than that if she opted for graduate school.

But whether we wed in seven months or seven years, the mere fact that Bella desired to be my wife, that she fantasized about wearing my ring on her finger and taking my last name as her own…

I could scarcely comprehend it.

As it was, it took a full week before I could think about my future fiancée without grinning like a first-rate fool. I managed to behave normally when Bella was around, not wanting to tip my hand and ruin the surprise. But as soon as she left my sight, my grin returned, followed by whoops of wild laughter and once, when I thought I was alone, a full-twisting layout Tsukahara off of the ledge outside my bedroom window.

Jasper had been most impressed that I stuck the landing.

But once my euphoria gave way to more practical considerations, I realized that before I got too carried away, there was one task I had to complete first.

I needed to meet with Charlie Swan.

I knew that contemporary men did not always ask their beloved's father for permission to propose. And I also knew that my ultra-modern girl would neither require nor expect me to do so for her benefit.

But I was a man of tradition, a man who greatly respected the bond between father and daughter, and I would not be able to ask Bella's hand without knowing that Charlie approved.

So one afternoon after dropping Bella at Newton's for her shift, I drove back to the Swan residence and knocked on the door. Charlie was sitting in his favorite chair reading the newspaper when I entered the living room.

"You know that the average price of gas is three dollars in this area?" he grumbled. "Good thing the city fuels the cruiser. Otherwise I might have to bike everywhere, and no one should have to see that."

He glanced at me over the top of the paper, and from the way he frowned, my attempt to stay calm must have been a visible failure. "What's the matter, son? You look like you need to use the bathroom."

I laughed at the bluntness and impossibility of his assessment. "It's not that, I assure you."

"But it is something," Charlie said as he folded the paper. "Something serious."

I couldn't keep my knee from bobbing up and down. "Yes, sir."

"All right." Charlie leaned back and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. "I assume this is about Bella?"

"Yes, sir."

Charlie eyed my bouncing knee. "Are you sure you don't need a bathroom break? There's plenty of matches up there if you're worried about the smell."

"No, sir. But thank you." I clamped a hand on my knee and smiled sheepishly. At the sudden turn of Charlie's thoughts, I decided to start talking before he decided to give me a drug test.

"I love your daughter, Chief Swan," I began. "She is the single most beautiful, compassionate, amazing individual I have ever had the privilege of knowing. And the fact that she loves me too is nothing short of a miracle. I realize that I have not yet known Bella for a full year, but my life has been irrevocably changed by her, and I want to honor that change with a permanent commitment."

I took a deep breath and leaned forward, holding his gaze despite my fear. "Chief Swan, I humbly request your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

I sighed inwardly, relieved that the words were finally spoken. Now that I had officially spoken to Charlie, I could start planning my proposal. I had some ideas and wanted to flush them out as soon as possible.

I was getting ready to depart, eager to start my preparations, when I realized that Charlie had not yet answered me. I looked up and saw him sitting in his easy chair with vampiric stillness. His hands were resting in his lap, and his face was impassive. But his normally calm eyes were piercing in their fury, and I began to be afraid as his tight lips moved just enough to address me.

"Request denied."

My hope in my future with Bella sank as his growled words stabbed me in the heart. I closed my eyes as the room began to spin and thought for the first time since my transformation that I might actually faint.

It had never once occurred to me that Charlie would refuse his consent. He and I had become close in the two months since his first dinner at our home, and I knew he trusted me with Bella. Why else would he allow her to spend so many nights at the mansion?

Did he think I wasn't good enough for her? It was true that I shared that opinion, but did he think that I would not or could not take care of her? He didn't know of my extensive wealth, so I could tell him that I had a substantial inheritance from my birth parents. But as Charlie lived on a small town sheriff's salary, I hardly thought he would object to our marriage on financial grounds.

Was he thinking of Bella's known aversion to matrimony? Would he believe me if I told him that she had changed her mind? And even if he did believe me, would that be enough?

And what if Charlie stayed resolute in his refusal? Would I ignore his wishes and ask her to marry me anyway? Could I behave in such a manner and still convince Bella of my love? Respect was her sticking point—would Bella believe that I respected her if I proposed without her father's approval?

A million such thoughts were racing through my mind faster than I could stop them, and I had closed my eyes to regain some self-control. But as I began to calm down and formulate an appropriate response, I heard a strange sound coming from Charlie's chair. A halting, almost choking sound that was somehow too jolly to be alarming.

I opened my eyes to find Charlie's hands on his knees as his flannel-covered upper body shook violently, his brown eyes wet with amusement.

He was laughing.

After denying my wish to propose to his daughter, Chief Charlie Swan was laughing.

My overloaded brain disconnected from my mouth, and I said the first thing that crossed my mind.

"What the hell is going on here?"

It was then that Charlie gave full voice to his merriment, the surprisingly rich sound bouncing off the walls of the narrow room with increasing volume. I shook my head as he tried to compose himself. After several deep breaths and failed attempts, Charlie placed his hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry, son." He was actually wiping his eyes. "That was mean, and I don't know what made me do it. But you were so nervous, and I just couldn't resist."

Embarrassment, anger, and relief flooded me all at once, and I was thankfully unable to speak. I kept my head down and conjured up an image of Bella's face. For it was only out of my regard for her that I remained in my seat and didn't storm from the house.

Charlie sensed my distress and cleared his throat, all traces of his earlier hilarity gone. "Son, look at me." I reluctantly raised my eyes and found that he was inches from my face. "That wasn't one of my finer moments. No young man should have to endure that for the hand of the girl he loves."

"I would endure that and more for the honor of marrying your daughter," I replied smoothly.

Charlie's eyes filled with very different emotions. "I know that," he said after a long moment. "I've known that since the moment Bella brought you home."

He walked over to the mantle, his eyes scanning the parade of memories in the disjointed frames. "I have prayed for years that Bella would find a man worthy of her, knowing that I would hate him for coming. And she was barely here a month before you showed up in my living room to take her away. It was like you had been waiting for her your whole life."

I didn't trust myself to answer, so I kept my eyes on the wall clock.

"I know you're good for her and that you'll be good to her," he said as he turned around. "She needs someone strong who will respect her independence. And someone patient who can tolerate her mother." We shared a light laugh at Renee's expense. "Most of all, she needs someone who loves her more than he loves himself. And I believe that you are such a man." I stood as he approached me, and I accepted his extended hand. "You have my consent and blessing. You may propose to Bella, and I hope that she accepts."

The heavy breath that I hadn't realized I was holding came out in an uneasy rush. "Thank you, Charlie… uh, sir."

"Don't thank me yet." His eyes hardened as he tightened his grip. "Now I need to explain what I will do to you if you ever hurt my little girl."

**Okay, before you start hurling obscenities at me for not including the proposal in this chapter, hold on—I've got great news! **

**After you review this chapter and tell me how you feel about Alice and Charlie's words to Edward, you will notice that wonderful little "NEXT" button in the lower right-hand corner. That's right! I've posted two chapters back-to-back, so the proposal is just a review and a click away. You're welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22: Edward Has a Question

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: As promised, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope I did it justice.**

**Chapter 22: Edward Has a Question**

**Edward's POV**

"Chug-a-lug! Chug-a-lug!"

Just after sunset on Christmas day, Alice and Bella were chanting and banging on the kitchen table with their fists. Esme was standing by with a hefty pile of dish towels, waiting to clean up the mess, while Carlisle tried in vain to hide his amusement.

During a commercial break of the_ Christmas Story _marathon that Emmett insisted we watch, Bella had finished her third cup of eggnog, causing Emmett to wonder what it tasted like. As Jasper never missed an opportunity to challenge Emmett, they raced to the kitchen to prove which of them could better hold their eggnog. Alice must have seen this battle of the boneheads coming because Esme had ten cases of the revolting stuff on hand.

Emmett was on his fourth gallon and showed no signs of slowing down, while Jasper was taking his time on his third. The room was dripping with eggnog and insults, and my family was all in high spirits. But my full attention was on Bella, as tonight was the night that I would ask her to be my wife.

After I survived her father's vivid and rather sadistic description of what would befall me if any harm ever came to his daughter, my mind immediately shifted toward when, where, and how I would propose. Thankfully my family was staying out of it, save the occasional appearance of random romantic comedy DVDs on my bed. While the proposals in _Serendipity_ and _Sweet Home, Alabama_ were special in their way, I wanted to do something different for Bella.

As a result, the next several days slipped by without my notice. The next thing I knew, we were being dismissed from school for Winter Break and Alice was playing her boy-band Christmas CDs ad nauseum. At least Bella's gift had been purchased in the summer: a handwritten rough draft of _Wuthering Heights_ complete with ink blots and a discarded idea for a posthumous letter to Heathcliff from Cathy. Although Bella wasn't keen on receiving gifts, I hardly thought she could refuse something so priceless.

Bella had spent Thanksgiving with Charlie while the Cullens distributed food baskets to impoverished families in Seattle, so Christmas week she was ours. Before Charlie went to La Push—Bella had insisted that he not spend the holiday at the police station—he had given Bella her present. The gold locket with a picture of her in his arms as an infant had brought tears to both their eyes and solidified their closeness.

According to Bella, her gift to me wasn't ready yet, but there was nothing I could possibly want more than her acceptance of my proposal. And as I watched her laughing at my idiot brothers, surrounded by the cheers and chants of the rest of my family, I realized that I couldn't wait any longer.

Alice saw my resolve in her mind and nodded at me, but it was Rosalie who brought the contest to an end. She sidled up to Emmett from her perch at the window and whispered, "I'm bored, Emmy. Isn't there anything else you'd rather be doing right now?"

Emmett dropped the carton he was chugging and grabbed Rosalie's hand. "You win, Bro," he smirked at Jasper as he and his wife flew out the front door. Esme caught the carton before it hit the floor, and Alice smiled at her husband. "Let's get you out of those wet things." Bella laughed as my siblings left the room and offered to help Esme clean up.

"Nonsense." My mother waved her off. "This is nothing compared to the mud pie incident."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me, and I shook my head. "Don't look at me! I was at Cambridge at the time."

"A likely story," she smiled.

I led her toward the living room, my nerves increasing with each step. "There's something I'd like to show you." I took her hands and stopped next to the wall sconce. "Would you like to see it?"

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded with an ever-widening smile.

"Okay." I lifted her up and fastened her legs around my waist. She held on to my neck on instinct, and I kissed her once before raising my hand. "Hold on."

Bella's high-pitched squeal was swallowed into the floor as the tile beneath us disappeared. When we reached the floor of my secret apartment, I could feel Bella's curiosity growing.

"Where are we?" she asked as I led her down the dimly lit corridor.

"My former home-away-from-home."

We stepped into the front room, and from her perspective, I saw it for the first time. The slate gray walls felt stark and cold. The bookshelves with their thick, obtrusive volumes were defensive and off-putting. Even the pool table that Carlisle and Esme had designed and built themselves seemed more like a torture device than a source of diversion.

This was my life before Bella.

Bella's eyes vacillated between me and various parts of my suite. She was intrigued as she scanned the titles on the bookshelves and ran her hands along the solitary leather chair. But she wouldn't be distracted too long by the trivial; I knew she wanted to go further.

"It's all right." I released her hand. "You can ask me anything."

She passed through the first room and came to a stop in front of a painting on the wall behind the desk. "What is this?"

"This is the house of my childhood," I said. "The only place I ever lived as a human."

Her eyes absorbed the watercolored lines of my boyhood home as if they were seeking lost pieces of me. "Where did it come from?"

"Esme wanted to do something nice for me once Carlisle brought her into our family," I explained. "So she went to my house and studied it to paint from memory. It was meant to be comforting," I added as an afterthought.

She picked up one of the photos on the desk. "These are your parents," she whispered.

"Their wedding photo," I said. "Carlisle retrieved it along with some other things before we left town."

Bella studied them, her eyes scanning my mother's face. "You look like her."

The image of Bella looking at my mother's picture made my heart ache. A profound longing for the first woman I ever loved choked me, and I couldn't speak. Bella must have sensed this because she placed the stained-glass frame back on the table. "Is there more?"

I opened the steamer trunk next to the desk and showed her the baby blanket my paternal grandmother had knit for me. The silver-toned brush that had tamed my mother's unruly hair, all of my jewelry, and the fountain pen from my father's desk. Trinkets from my past cradled in the warm, compassionate hands of my future bride.

Bella reverently placed each item back in the trunk and closed the lid, murmuring what sounded like a prayer under her breath. She then took my hand and led me into my bedchamber.

She smirked at the oversized leather sofa and piles of composition paper on the floor but stopped in her tracks as she looked at the walls.

"Did you do this?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

I turned on the lamp so she could better see the damage. Her delicate hand touched each of the twenty-three, fist-sized holes as she circled the room. "Why?"

I expected outrage, disappointment even. But her compassion, her decision to offer comfort instead of judgment unraveled me, and for the second time in mere minutes, I was unable to reply.

She turned at my silence and lowered herself onto my leather lounger. "Tell me."

Her gentle eyes drew me in, and I hesitantly joined her on the sofa, our knees touching. My eyes landed on a minor discoloration in the knee of her jeans and stayed there.

"Carlisle is the only one who has ever come down here," I said absently. "Esme was here when she created the space, but since its completion, Carlisle is the only one I have ever invited down here. He was always able to see through me, even from the very beginning, and that initial bond was sacred to me.

"He recently told me that he had changed me selfishly, that for decades, he had felt guilty for wanting me. But what he did not know, what I could not have admitted to myself was that I craved his covetousness. I wanted there to be a deeper purpose behind my transformation, to know that I hadn't been damned to this existence solely as a favor to a dying mother who would no longer be here to love me through it."

Bella's breathing changed, but I could not look at her. I had to keep talking before my courage faltered.

"I was thrilled when Carlisle found Esme. I felt as if I had recovered and improved upon the human family I had lost, as the closeness I shared with Carlisle eclipsed the nonexistent relationship I'd had with my father.

"But then Carlisle tried to give me Rosalie. And that," I shook my head ruefully, "was the only bad decision he has ever made. I resented Rosalie for expecting my affection, but I hated myself for not wanting her. I began to wonder if she were right, that maybe there was something wrong with me. My lack of interest in Tanya, Irina, and every other female who crossed my path only worsened my plight.

"And then Alice and Jasper showed up, and a fresh hell was unleashed. Now we were a family of seven: three perfectly matched couples and one freak." Bella winced at the term but didn't interrupt. "A freak who could read their tender minds as they engaged in superficial tête-à-têtes. A freak who could hear their passionate, fearless lovemaking night after night, a freak who was doomed to roam the earth alone without ever experiencing even a hint of such intimacy. And sometimes, that lonely reality made me angry enough to strike the walls around me.

"But then came you." I raised my eyes to hers, not surprised to find them wet. "Like the rising sun on the morning of creation, you brought light into the void that was my life. You, this self-proclaimed clumsy girl, became the only source of stability I had ever known. You, who had every good reason to hate me from day one, offered me your heart and every perfect feeling it contained. You, this angel of a woman, showed me the meaning of life, the power of love, and the possibility of felicity. You became my reason for forsaking my misery, transcending my existence, and becoming the sort of man you so richly deserved. I am far off the mark and remain mystified by your stubborn devotion, but I promise you that I will never stop trying, never stop reaching, and never grow weary in my quest to love you more than any woman has ever been loved before… if you let me."

I slid off the couch to kneel at Bella's feet as she watched me wordlessly. Closing my eyes, lest her loveliness distract me, I reached for the small velvet box under the couch. I'd slipped down here last night to place the ring, knowing we would eventually wind up here.

"I had considered offering you something of my mother's," I whispered. "Some rare antique to supplement your naturally beautiful hand. Then I decided that a unique, once-in-a-lifetime woman warrants a unique, once-in-a-lifetime ring."

I opened the box, and Bella gasped. The curving tendrils of the platinum band embraced eighteen miniature rubies and emeralds. Upon closer inspection, the carved metal revealed my full initials and hers joined by the Roman representation of this amazing year that had brought us together. The modified prong setting curled around the two-karat center stone, perfectly displaying its splendor. The ring was delicate and strong, beautiful and timeless. Just like the woman who would soon be wearing it.

"I offer you rubies because my passion for you will never subside and for the courage you show in choosing me. I offer you emeralds because with you, my hope is renewed, my future is bright, and I have been reborn. I offer you a diamond because I am eternally and unyieldingly yours and because your love has showered my life with brilliance and beauty. And I offer you my heart because in the absence of everything else, it is all that I have."

I cleared my throat as my emotions rattled my voice. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella's heart was racing faster and harder than I'd ever heard it. And except for the tears streaming down her face, she was perfectly still. My soul was quivering, fearing that my declaration and the sight of this space had been too much and that she would yet refuse the thing I wanted most in this world.

But abruptly, amazingly, she lifted her head and nodded once, then twice, and then three and four times before finally throwing herself into my arms.

"Yes, Edward!" She kissed me everywhere at once. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!"

Her laughter and tears covered me in joy, and I was soon crying and laughing with her, enraptured and bewildered by her love. I held Bella as tightly as I dared, spinning her around once as she screamed in delight. We kissed and laughed and kissed some more before Bella began slapping my arm, willing me to stop moving.

I put her on the floor as she wiped her damp face and held out her left hand. "I believe you have forgotten something, Mr. Cullen," she grinned.

"You are right." I plucked the ring from its cushy box and slid it onto her finger. "My apologies, the future Mrs. Cullen."

Bella squealed and kissed me again before running toward the full-length mirror on my modest closet door. Her yelps and cries of happiness as she wiggled her finger nearly brought me to tears again, and I collapsed on my couch, indulging myself on the sight before me.

Alice's vision had nothing on this reality. Bella was now my fiancée, my exuberant, exquisite fiancée, and nothing would ever look the same to me again.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

"Bella?"

She was curled against my side on the leather sofa. "Hmmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

She giggled as if she'd never heard the question before. "Yes!"

For the next two days, Bella and I never left my underground lair. Once I'd decided to pop the question down there, I snuck away while she was sleeping to add a small refrigerator and microwave to the second room, groceries, and a supply of her clothes. I hadn't known if Bella would be frightened or fascinated by my secret space, but I knew that if she accepted my ring, I would not have wanted to let her leave for any reason. Not right away.

So we stayed cocooned two stories below the rest of the world, completely ignoring it save one call to Esme. She and Carlisle had access to the lone landline that ran to my suite in case of an emergency, and we'd told them the news together. Esme's screams nearly popped Bella's eardrum, and Carlisle had been forced to cover her mouth. Bella promised to resurface in a few days to tell Charlie in person, and my parents promised to keep Alice away until we returned to the house.

And every time I looked at Bella's left hand, I felt the urge to confirm what its third finger suggested.

"Love?"

She was sitting on the floor reading my sheet music, humming to herself. "Yes, Edward?"

"Will you marry me?"

She looked up and grinned. "You just try and stop me."

After the fourth consecutive confirmation, I usually swept her away from whatever she was doing and cradled her in my arms, overwhelmed with glee and gratitude. Bella did not stop smiling from the moment I proposed, and I never wanted us to leave my apartment.

But on the morning of the third day, Bella was sitting on my lap twisting her ring. Her sigh was heavy, and I knew what she was going to say.

"We have to go, don't we?" I asked.

"I don't want to," she admitted. "But I'm sure that Esme has run out of legitimate reasons to explain why I haven't called Charlie back. And Alice is probably about to burst."

I kissed her hand. "I suppose you're right."

"We can always come back," she said hopefully. "Right?"

I glanced around my room and marveled. This dark shrine to the past used to be my personal sarcophagus, the tomb in which I mourned my nonexistent life. But with Bella's love and understanding here, it had finally become the sanctuary I had always desired, a place where I truly felt peace.

"Yes, Love." I kissed her softly. "We will come back."

We walked up the sloping corridor toward the back door that let us out a few miles away from the house. As we stepped into the morning light of the forest, Bella turned to me. "Do we have to back right now?"

"No." She began blushing, and I was instantly curious. "Why?"

"Because—and don't think I'm a weirdo—but I was thinking that I'd like to go somewhere first."

Her cheeks were flaming as she fidgeted, and she had never looked so adorable. "Where?"

She smiled. "La Bella Italia?"

I was confused. "That restaurant in Port Angeles?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously, despite my frown. "Why?"

"Because…" Her eyes softened as she looked at her ring. "That's where our relationship really began, and I thought it would be, I don't know, fitting to have our first meal as an engaged couple there." She rolled her eyes. "It's silly, right?"

I cradled her face in my hands, touched by her sentimentality. "No. Like you, it is perfect."

She sighed. "Your bias is still out of control, but I don't even care. I'm engaged!" she shouted to the trees.

I laughed as her outburst scared a flock of birds above us and took her hand. "Then let us away to La Bella Italia."

I had asked Carlisle to bring the Volvo out here, knowing that we would need to drive back to the house. But the change in plans required me to stay out of my family's range a little longer, so we took the scenic route to Port Angeles. My eyes stayed fixed on Bella for the entire journey, and her blushes and smiles told me that she didn't mind one bit.

When we walked into the restaurant, Bella chuckled strangely.

"That's the flirty hostess from our first visit," she whispered.

The startled thoughts of the blonde before me confirmed Bella's suspicions. _Oh, my gosh… he's back! And damn, he's more gorgeous than ever. But why the hell is he still with her? Must be a pet project or something._

Her dismissal of Bella made me angry, and I determined to set her in her place. I took Bella by her left hand and led her toward the hostess stand.

"Good morning," I purred. "I would like your best, most secluded table for me and my fiancée."

The hostess visibly started at the last word, and her mind stuttered in jealousy. As she forced a smile and produced two menus, I lifted Bella's hand and kissed it. The blonde dropped her professional façade and gaped at Bella's ring. "Is that real?" she asked.

"Yes," Bella said calmly, angling her hand for Blondie's inspection. "Would you like a closer look?"

The hostess grimaced as the jewels on Bella's ring shimmered beneath the lights. It really was perfectly suited to her hand. "That won't be necessary," she deadpanned. "I'll show you to your table."

Whether by design or coincidence, she led us to our original table and dropped the menus on its surface. "Your server will be out soon."

Bella and I were too enamored to mind her rudeness, so after we settled into our seats, our hands immediately drifted toward each other. I caressed her left hand, shaking my head. "I cannot believe you said yes."

"What did you think I was going to say?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," I said casually. "Maybe 'Not in a million years' or 'Not even if you begged' or 'Not unless your life depended in it.' Something along those lines."

"I'm sorry about that," she smiled. "You must have been so anxious."

"You have no idea," I said seriously, causing her to laugh aloud.

An older male server came to take our order, and not surprisingly, Bella ordered mushroom ravioli and two Cokes. He noticed Bella's ring and our goofy smiles and congratulated us. He and his wife had been married for thirty-two years, and he wished us the best of luck. "But I have a feeling you two won't need luck," he said as he collected our menus. "The strength of your bond is obvious."

I never thought that I would care what a stranger thought of my relationship with Bella. But the unexpected blessing from this older married gentleman touched my heart in a peculiar way. It was as if we not only had support in the mythical world, but there were humans who also believed in us. And that was a comforting notion.

"You know," Bella said after he left. "I was terrified when we were here the last time."

I thought about her four attackers, still wishing they were dead rather than rotting in jail. "I remember."

"Not that," she said to my somber tone. "I was terrified of you."

I sighed. "I can understand why."

"Wrong again. Don't you know me by now, silly boy?" I smiled at her tone, refusing to let my penchant for melancholy ruin the day. "I was terrified that you wouldn't let me in, that you would try to keep me away from you and never show me who you really were."

"I thought about it," I admitted. "I had wrestled and tortured myself with all the negative possibilities of being with you. But in the end," I raised my eyes to hers, "I realized that I loved you too much to let you go. Showing up in Port Angeles gave me a legitimate excuse to reveal myself to you, but even without that unfortunate incident, I would have invented a reason. Before I even knew what was happening to me, I wanted you to know me, wanted you to see me as I longed to see myself. And more than anything, I wanted you with me, to be mine and no one else's. I had never before been so selfish."

Bella reached across the table and touched my hand as she had done all those months ago. "And I have never been so grateful that you were so selfish."

The waiter appeared at our table, clearing his throat. "I hate to interrupt."

"Thank you," we said together, our eyes still locked as he placed Bella's food in front of her.

"Enjoy," the server winked, and his thoughts revealed that he was referring to more than just the food.

I eventually released Bella's hand to allow her to eat, and she had taken only four bites before her cell phone rang, the tinkling chimes signaling who was calling. I smiled, knowing that we had held her off long enough.

"Hi, Alice," Bella smiled with a mouthful of food. "I… We… Yes!" Bella finally said. "We are indeed engaged!"

The second of the Cullen women screamed into my fiancée's ear, and I decided then and there to have Emmett tinker with her phone to add some sort of muffler.

Alice was speaking so quickly that I doubted Bella understood any of it. But her mirth spoke volumes, and that made her screeching tolerable.

"Yes… I know… They are?" Bella sighed. "Okay, we're coming. Just let me finish my food, okay? … Yes, yes… we promise. Okay… okay, Alice! Bye!" Bella laughed and put her phone in her pocket. "We've gotta go home. They've waited as long as they could."

Bella finished her meal and primly wiped her mouth with the napkin. I paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for our waiter, and looked across the table at my eventual bride. "Are you ready to face the music?"

"No," she grinned. "But let's go anyway!"

As we drove back to the house, Bella was silently vibrating. Her excitement was infectious, and I found that I needed to concentrate much harder than usual to keep the car between the proper lines on the road. For the first time in my existence, I was profoundly happy and could not wait to share that happiness with my parents and siblings.

Their thoughts entered my listening range, and I wasn't surprised to hear my name and Bella's cross their collective minds so frequently. But as I paid more attention, there were other thoughts that made less sense to me.

_The caterer assured me that the quiche would be vegan. I hope everyone likes it._

_This is getting me excited for when Rosie and me do it again next summer._

_Thank God the mild weather will hold. Otherwise, our guests might get too cold in the tent._

I began to drive faster, their confusing musings urging me steadily onward. And as I got close enough to see and hear what was going on, I brought the car to an immediate halt.

Assorted utility trucks and vans were parked in the driving lanes around our home. Thousands of white sparkling lights were being suspended from the trees, while another group of men carried white padded folding chairs into the house. And in the side yard, the very place where Bella and I had reunited a few months ago, an enormous white tent was being erected, large enough to fit at least one hundred people.

And then, I heard their voices... they were asking questions that only prompted more questions in my mind.

"Did Charlie's tuxedo fit?"

"Where is the aisle runner?"

"What time are the guests arriving?"

I had gotten out and walked toward the front door, barely mindful of my limbs. The hustle and bustle continued inside the house, and I was too flabbergasted to speak. As a host of strangers ghosted all around us, I remembered that Bella was beside me.

"You asked me a question the other night." Her gentle, teasing tone turned my head toward her. "And now I have a question for you."

She took my hands and gazed into my startled eyes. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will you marry me tonight?"

**Oooooooooh, did you see that coming? I hope you all are as shocked as Edward is. Please review and tell me what you think of Bella's surprise.**


	23. Chapter 23: Bella Has a Question

**Disclaimer: SM still owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Ooooh, did you see that coming? Whatever will Edward say? ;)**

**Chapter 23: Bella Has a Question **

**Bella's POV**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will you marry me tonight?"

All the sneaking and dodging. All the plotting and planning. Every secretive maneuver I had made in the past few weeks became totally worth it as I looked at Edward's beautifully startled face. He was shocked, visibly shaken, and I took great pleasure in teasing him further.

"I realize you might have other plans tonight. You might have a new book to read or a large mountain lion to slay. But if you're open to suggestions, I'd like you to consider the possibility of-"

"Bella..." Edward's wide eyes darted between me and his bustling surroundings. "What is happening here?"

"Am I being unclear?" His confusion was adorable. "I am asking you, sir, if you would be interested in making me your wife tonight."

"In six hours and twenty-three minutes, to be exact," Alice added as she scurried by.

Edward blinked, his golden eyes yet blazing. "What did...How did you..."

"Do this without you knowing? Yes, well...that's another story for another time. Now I don't mean to be insistent, Mr. Cullen, but you still have not answered my question, and I am rather surprised by your rudeness. So if it isn't too much trouble, I would appreciate it if you would address my offer before-"

Edward crushed cold, insistent lips to mine, and I was breathless by the time he released me. He shook his head and cradled my face in his hands. "You crafty, deceptive, clever little minx..."

"Shall I take that as a 'yes'?"

He laughed aloud. "Yes, you beguiling woman! I will marry you tonight. I am just so...Bella..." He kissed me repeatedly until Emmett and Rosalie appeared at our sides.

"Okay, okay," Rosalie smirked. "You're in love and happy; we get it. But in case you haven't noticed, we've got a wedding to pull together. You..." she pointed to her husband "...get Edward upstairs into his room and keep him there. And you..." her voice softened as she took my hand "...come with me."

I broke away to sneak one more kiss as Edward's eyes smoldered. "I will see you at the altar, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Mine."

His heated words obliterated my bravado, and I bit my bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rosalie pulled me back. "There'll be time enough for that later."

I kept my eyes on Edward as Rosalie whisked me upstairs, blowing kisses until he was out of sight.

Rosalie planted me in a velvet chair in her bedroom where Alice and Esme were waiting. As soon as she closed the door, three pairs of eager eyes zeroed in on me.

"Okay, I am exhausted from all the love and subterfuge, so I am only going through this once. Then I would like to take a long, hot, undisturbed bath."

"Of course," Esme said with barely-controlled excitement. "But only if you promise to give us every little detail first."

"I'll be watching the entire thing in her head," Alice trilled, "so I'll fill you in on anything she misses."

"Wait." I looked around the room. "Where's Renee?"

"At Charlie's," Esme explained. "She thought the first meeting between Charlie and Phil should be private in case things got awkward."

"Right." My lovelorn father meeting my mother's new husband? Why would that be awkward?

As if Jasper was nearby, I felt a wave of calm settle over me. Turned out it was only Esme touching my shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. Nothing will spoil this amazing night. I promise you that."

Her words were more comforting than a crystal-clear vision from Alice, and I shook off my worries. Tossing my hair back, I bent my wrist to showcase the ring, causing all three ladies to squeal. "Where should I begin?"

For the next thirty-nine minutes, I filled in my future in-laws on everything that happened from Edward sitting me on the sofa to our appearance at the Cullen front door. I never imagined three women who had been married longer than I had been alive would be so interested in my story. But as I watched their ecstatic expressions and the way Esme clutched her silent chest every few minutes, I realized they were as happy for me as I was for myself.

After Rosalie examined my ring for the eighth time, muttering "Good job, Ed," Esme stood up. "Okay, girls. Let's give the bride some time to herself. She's got a long night ahead of her."

Alice leapt to her feet. "Tonight is going to be epic!"

Rosalie ushered Alice out of the door while Esme led me to her bedroom suite for my bath. The deep, whirlpool tub was large enough for three Emmetts and filled with lightly-scented bubbles.

"Enjoy." Esme kissed my forehead. "I'll check on you later."

Grateful for the solitude, I stripped down and stepped into the water. Its warmth enveloped me instantly, and I closed my eyes and laid my head back, marveling at my journey to this unbelievable place.

The shock of Brittany's passing had affected me in more ways than I expected. It certainly made me grateful for my life and prompted me to examine my beliefs about death. It made me more conscious of how I treated other people and less inclined to harbor resentment.

And it also made me think of Brittany herself: how she'd pick me for a partner during relay races in gym; her large, bubbly handwriting and unique note-taking system. But more times than I could count, I replayed the conversation we'd had in her kitchen while preparing those Belgian waffles. And one particular admission stood out among the rest, Brittany's soft voice speaking to me from beyond the grave:

_"I've never been in love...but I always thought that when I found the man of my dreams, I would marry him as soon as I could... If I love him and know that I want to be with him for the rest of my life, why would I put it off?"_

I'd had legitimate reasons not to marry Edward, starting with my youth and aversion to tradition. But after Brittany's tragic death, I realized the frivolity of my objections. For if today were my last day on earth, I would want to go down as the woman who had loved Edward Cullen and spent the best days of her life with him.

And just like that, I couldn't imagine anything I wanted more than to marry him as soon as humanly possible. I began fantasizing about what it would be like to be Edward's wife: sleeping beside him every night, signing my name "Bella Cullen," wearing his ring on my left hand. And the more I considered it, the more I knew it was what I desired above all else.

And that fact presented a huge problem.

Edward would never believe I wanted to marry him. He would dismiss my change of heart as my excessive grief talking and give it very little credence. So convincing him otherwise would take some help and a rather big gesture.

So on the afternoon of Brittany's funeral, after preparing a meatloaf for Charlie, I texted Alice. I thought she and Edward might still be near each other, and if so, her verbal conversations weren't safe. As she blocked her mind from him, she disclosed their conversation about my desire to marry him and confirmed his disbelief. When I explained the full extent of my plans, she promised to call while he was en route to pick me up.

"We can help you pull off a surprise wedding," she said quickly. "But he's waiting for a definitive sign that you're serious about the engagement. If you can give him one, he'll gladly propose."

So I took him to Florida, away from everything connected to Brittany and Forks, and dropped a not-so-subtle hint even my occasionally obtuse vampire would not miss. When we returned, Alice texted me confirmation that Edward planned to propose. She promised not to give me any details-a girl's engagement should be a surprise, even if it is her idea-but to enlist Rose and Esme to plan our wedding behind his back. Once they were on board, I knew we could do it.

In truth, it was easy to keep Edward in the dark. As he couldn't read my mind and the Cullen women were experts at blocking him from theirs, much of my wedding planning was completed in his presence. Alice saw my choices when I made them, so there was very little need for verbal communication.

The deception was doubly intoxicating as his plans for my proposal remained a delicious secret. My Cullen co-conspirators stayed admirably mum about the when and where of it all, and Esme only said wherever Edward proposed, I needed to keep him there for two full days so they could prepare the house and secure certain invited guests.

My chief concern about the guest list was the police chief himself. Although I was fairly sure Charlie would be fine with my engagement, a hasty wedding would be a different matter altogether. Esme had enlisted Carlisle's help in tackling that issue, and Alice predicted with my resolve to attend college firmly in place, my father would accept my decision to marry Edward.

I opened my eyes as a grin slowly crept across my face.

I was going to marry Edward.

In a matter of hours, I was going to marry Edward.

I was going to be Edward's wife.

A vision of me in my wedding dress walking toward my beloved drifted across my mind, and I screamed. Before I could cover my mouth, Alice flew into the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Did you decide you hate your dress after all? Wait." She held up her hand and stared. "That was a happy scream." She frowned. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Though my grin said otherwise.

"Don't let it happen again. Or I'll tell Edward about his real Christmas present."

"You wouldn't dare!"

She pretended to think it over. "Nah. I only wish I could see his face when he sees it."

I blushed at the thought. "That will be a private moment."

"Indeed." Alice's tone became thoughtful. "Are you nervous about that?" My brows furrowed, and she saw the concern in my mind. "Oh, don't worry. The stereo is on."

I remembered its loud thumping during the reunion in Edward's bedroom a few months ago. "I don't hear anything."

"This one is audible to vampires only. We added the option when you came into Edward's life, figuring there might be an occasion where you would want to talk to one of us privately with other humans in the house."

"Like the day of my wedding?"

"Something like that."

I sighed heavily, causing a flurry of bubbles to float across the tub. "Not nervous, exactly. Part of me is so excited I feel like I'm going to burst!"

"If he does it right, you will."

"Alice!" I splashed her with soapy water as her tinkling laugh echoed around the bathroom. "You know what I mean!"

She giggled as the water darkened her t-shirt and jeans, the only time I had ever seen her so casually clad. "I do. I remember my wedding night with Jasper. I was so shy and..."

"You? Shy?"

"Every girl is a little shy the first time, Bella," she blushed. "At least, she should be. Being too excited makes your husband more nervous."

I was surprised at my fearless sister's declaration but preferred to stay on subject. There was something I desperately wanted to know only she could tell me. "Do you think that he'll be..."

"Disappointed? No." Alice's voice was firm and final. "Bella, you are the consummation of everything Edward has always longed for. I have stayed out of that part of your future intentionally, but I promise tonight will be the greatest night of his existence from start to finish. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Actually, I take that back." Alice patted my head. "Your mother just arrived, and her head is buzzing with questions, starting with the price of the ring.

_Crap. _

"If you close your eyes and lie still, she might think you're asleep," Alice offered as she walked to the door. "Your acting skills have vastly improved in recent weeks."

Instead of playing possum, I asked Alice to play keep-away with Renee for another twenty minutes, and I finished my bath in relative peace. Just after I'd pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Renee knocked on Esme's door. She set down the tray of fruit and crackers, none of which I could bear to eat, and beelined for my hand.

"Holy mother of pearl..." she gasped and gaped. "Are those...Is that a real..."

"Breathe, Mom," I said as her grip on my hand intensified.

"But Bella..." Her eyes were glued to my ring as if calculating its weight. "This is... I mean, it probably costs more than my house."

"Now you're being absurd." I smiled as my soon-to-be husband's favorite adjective rolled off my lips.

My mother dropped my hand. "How in the world did he afford something so extravagant?"

I shrugged, as much to stop her rant as to stop me from wondering myself. "His parents left him a pretty large inheritance when they died. And I'm sure he got a good deal on it."

"Oh. Well, great!" Renee could pardon any large purchases as long as someone "got a good deal on it." She smiled and began walking around Esme's room, pausing to look at the pastoral watercolor paintings and refusing to make eye contact.

That was odd.

"What is it?" I asked.

She stopped walking but kept her back to me. "You knew about all this in Florida, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. "About the engagement and the quick wedding."

"Sort of." Keeping my plans from Renee had been a gamble, but I couldn't risk Edward plucking them from her frenzied mind. The element of surprise had been far too important.

"And you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Is it because I wasn't a good mother?" She faced me with sad eyes. "Is that why you didn't talk to me about this? I know I didn't do the best job and you practically raised yourself, but I always tried to..."

"Mom, stop." I didn't want to rehash my decision not to tell her, and I refused to stroke her maternal ego right now. For once in my life, the only thing I wanted to think and talk about was Edward. "Please."

Renee blinked rapidly. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just..." She came to sit next to me on the creamy chaise in front of Esme's window. "You were my little girl when you got on that plane to Forks, and now..." her lip quivered "...you're a consummating woman."

I tried to smile through the awkwardness. "It's okay, Mom."

"And tonight, you're getting married and will get to enjoy all the rights and privileges that come with that relationship." She grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You'll probably be nervous because it's your first time." She said this with a great deal of pride. "But if Edward exercises some patience, I'm sure it won't be too painful. Besides, he looks like he knows what he's doing in that department."

_Oh, dear lord. _

"Then again, he might be more nervous than you are." She frowned, and I begged Alice to rescue me. "Have you thought about relaxing him first? Maybe with a massage or a slow dance? Or better yet, you guys could play a few rounds of Naked Twister! It works wonders for Phil when he's feeling a little..."

"Renee!" Alice burst into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need you to try on your dress one more time. Jeanette made some additional alterations."

Renee's feigned innocence was almost comical, but Alice managed not to laugh as she dragged my mother away. I waved at their retreating frames with a groan and flopped on the bed, praying my mother never decided to finish that sentence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I must have drifted off after Renee and Alice left the room, because the next thing I knew, there was a gentle knock at the door.

Esme poked her head in. "Bella?"

"Hey." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Have you been calling me long?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "I had planned to check on you and thought you could use this."

She entered with a large ceramic mug in her hand, the sweet aroma of chocolate and spearmint filling the room. "You always know what to do. Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you." She sat on the bed. "You have given me a tremendous gift."

I sipped slowly, savoring the soothing heat of the cocoa. "You mean a house full of humans?"

She chuckled and became abruptly serious. "You, Isabella Marie Swan, have given me the happiest son in the entire world. You have made Edward a brand new man, and I will be eternally grateful to you for that."

"You have nothing to thank me for." I set the mug on a nearby table. "If anything, I should be thanking you."

She seemed surprised. "For what?"

"For being the mother I never knew I needed. I love Renee and credit her for my sense of independence. But I never had a woman spoil me, watch over me, or regularly feed me something edible before you. You have been welcoming, protective, and kind from the moment I first stepped into this house, and I have never felt so loved by another woman in all my life. I know I haven't known you very long, but I love you as much as I love my own mother, and I am delighted to be joining your family tonight."

Esme had grown very still as my love for her bubbled over, but when I finished speaking, she pulled me into her arms and nearly crushed me with the strength of her embrace.

"Oh, Isabella." Her voice quivered with unsheddable tears. "I have always believed in God, but He confirmed His existence when you came into our lives. You are the daughter I dreamed of as a human mother, exactly the kind of woman I would have wished her to be. You are brave, compassionate, and positively luminous in every sense of the word. Our existence has been deeply enriched by your presence, and I know I speak for all the Cullens when I say that you have made our lives complete."

I remained in her embrace for a long time, happy tears sneaking out of my eyes. I'd never before expressed my love for Esme properly, and tonight seemed like the right time. After all, in a matter of hours, I would officially become her newest daughter.

And Edward's wife.

My heart sped up at the happy thought.

"So..." she smoothed my hair away from my damp face "...how are you feeling about tonight?"

"Like a can of soda someone shook up."

"I can understand that!" She laughed. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

She was the third consecutive female I had spoken to this afternoon, yet I hadn't really gotten to the heart of my concern yet. I wanted to get it off my chest but didn't really know how to begin.

As I deliberated, Esme moved further onto the bed to sit cross-legged in front of me. I leaned back against her pillows as the truth tumbled out. "I love Edward so much, and I want him so badly it literally makes me insane. There have been so many times in the past where it felt like it could have happened, and I would have been fine with that. But now, tonight, it's different."

I leaned on my knees, bringing them to my chest. "Because it's the first night of our honeymoon, it's like it has to happen. There's no sense of spontaneity, no surprise. It's almost like we're obligated. And even though I could combust sometimes because of how much I want him, the fact that we have to do it tonight makes me feel incredibly pressured. Not that I don't want to. It's just...I still want it to feel natural even though I know it's coming. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely," Esme said without hesitation. "I think all virgin brides feel some semblance of that, but I don't know how many of them have the courage to admit it."

"I don't feel courageous. I feel like a coward trying to avoid sleeping with my husband on our wedding night."

"Have you ever considered Edward might feel the same way?"

Her question halted my train of thought. "No."

"You have been a virgin for eighteen years. Edward has been a virgin, a telepathic vampire virgin to be exact, for eight decades. That's a long time to wonder, fantasize, and fret. And no one frets better than Edward."

"So what are you saying?" Her observation was somehow reassuring. "Edward feels more pressure than I do?"

"It's not a contest," she clarified, "but think about it: not only does he have the standard male concerns about pleasing you, but he also has the vampiric fear of losing control and hurting you."

The notion of a sad Edward in our honeymoon bed sobered me. "And he's going to need me to help him get past that."

Esme nodded. "Just as you will need him to reassure you of his total satisfaction with whatever happens, whenever it happens. In this and everything else that comes your way, you and Edward will learn how to support one another. And you will continue to learn every day of your married lives."

"You and Carlisle seem to have the perfect marriage," I sighed. "I can't imagine you ever do anything but coo and purr at each other."

Esme's sudden laugh was sincere and strong. "Then we must really have you fooled! Carlisle and I do our fair share of cooing and purring, yes. But we also disagree and infuriate each other quite well." She winked. "My husband and I are far from perfect, but we are perfect for each other, just as you and Edward are. Always trust that and never forget it."

I reached for her again. "Thanks, Mom," I said for the first time.

"I love you, my darling daughter," she whispered as she rocked me. My fears were abated, but I just wanted to be still and enjoy the gentle comfort of Esme's love.

Shortly thereafter, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," Esme called as she wiped my face.

Alice, Rosalie, and Renee filed into the room. "It's time," Rosalie said softly.

"Okay." Esme clapped my shoulders and smiled. "Let's get you ready to marry your Edward."

**Next up: the wedding of the century!**


	24. Chapter 24: It's Time

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having some fun with her toys **

**Here we go! I really hope you enjoy my version of their wedding :) ****Chapter 24: It's Time**

**Bella's POV**

"Please?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Just for a second?" I was sitting on a tall stool in Esme's salon, trying not to lose my mind. "This is the longest we've been apart in three days."

"You're preparing to be together for the rest of your lives." She inspected my dress a fourth time. "You can wait another hour."

"But I've showered and shaved, my hair is almost done, and my nails are wet. Until it's time to get dressed, I have nothing else to do but sit here. So can't I see him? He can even keep his eyes closed."

"I think Rosie is right," Renee said, and I smiled despite her opposition to my plan. Rosalie hated when anyone but Emmett called her that. "You'll see Edward soon enough."

I turned to Alice. "At least tell me how he is. Did he eat? Is he nervous? Did Charlie break down the door and try to kill him?"

Alice looked at Rosalie, who shrugged, then replied, "I suppose an update would be all right."

"Thank you!" I could have kissed my little sister. "Okay, what is he doing right now?"

Renee tidied up the vanity. "How would she know that?"

"Are you kidding?" Rosalie huffed as she covered my slip of the tongue. "Alice has planned this entire evening down to the nanosecond. She could probably tell you what Edward is going to say next."

"Ha-ha. Jasper has been updating me all afternoon. He knew you would have questions."

"And?"

"Edward is fine." Alice checked my pedicure. "But it took him a while to get himself together. He vacillated between ecstatic and incredulous for almost an hour. You really got him good!"

I felt like a desert dweller tasting her first drops of rain. "What else?"

"When Charlie arrived, he charged upstairs to interrogate Edward but stopped short when he saw how bewildered and jumpy Edward was. He realized the abrupt wedding really was your idea and helped Edward settle down."

"Wow," Renee and I said in unison.

"Other than that, there's not much to tell. Charlie and Phil retreated to Carlisle's study to watch some classic football game, then Emmett and Jasper got Edward something to eat. They have been holding Edward captive in his room ever since."

"Are the boys behaving?"

"What do you think?"

I sighed, thinking of the last private talk they'd had with him. "Poor Edward."

"Oh, please." Rosalie turned off the curling iron. "A good teasing will keep that boy from getting too serious and worrying himself to death. I hope they let him have it."

"Well, now that you've gotten your Edward fix." Esme inspected my manicure again. "These are dry, so we should do everything else before getting you dressed."

I looked around as my mothers and sisters scattered. "Everything else?"

Renee walked toward me with a big smile and a small satin satchel. "These are the hairpins your Nana Botham wore when she married your grandfather. I didn't wear them for either of my weddings," she chuckled, "but they will look beautiful on you." I cradled the bag in my palm before passing it to Esme.

After Esme secured my hair with the charming pins, my soon-to-be sisters approached me with rectangular jewelry boxes. Rosalie opened hers first. "Emmett gave me this necklace for graduation last year."

"And this is the bracelet Jasper gave me for my birthday. We wanted you to have a piece of us today because we're so happy you are becoming our sister" Alice said as they hugged me.

I expected such a gesture from Alice, but Rosalie's willingness to loan me something so precious was profoundly moving. I laid a hand on the jewels as they secured them around my neck and wrist, trying my best to keep the tears at bay.

Then Esme came to stand in front of me. In her hands lay a navy jewelry box bearing the coveted Cullen crest. "Bella, I present you with a special gift from Carlisle and me." She opened the box to reveal an exquisite pair of diamond earrings in the shape of two intertwined crescents. "Alice and Rosalie were each given a pair on similar occasions, and as you join our family tonight, these are now yours."

"Oh, Esme..." The tears would no longer hold, and I didn't care. Esme wrapped her arms around me, and the rest of my female family joined her. The moment was seminal and sweet, one to cherish forever.

"Okay." Rosalie loudly exhaled. "If you're finished crying, we need to fix your face." I sniffled and nodded, and Renee grabbed a mirror. Once the facial touch-ups were complete, I took a deep, excited breath as Esme reached for the most important item in the room: my wedding dress.

Under the guise of an all-day, all-girls Christmas shopping trip, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I had snuck away to hunt for my wedding gown. Alice offered to design my dress herself, but I politely declined. I had no idea what I wanted and was leery of what she might create on her own. Esme suggested we return to Jeanette's boutique, and as usual, she had been right. For there among the dozens of exclusive frocks I discovered my dream dress.

The tea-length cocktail dress had a modified sweetheart neckline resting atop a natural waist corset. Its textured bust was embroidered with abstract floral designs sparsely spread throughout the semi-sheer bodice. Beneath the thin, satin belt, the subtle pattern grew gradually more dramatic, flowing into a draped, full skirt that came to a soft stop just below my knees.

But for all of the gown's essential beauty, its unique color made it truly divine.

I had broken out in hives at the sight of the first all-white dress, and derivatives like ivory and blush were equally nauseating. But when Esme showed me this blue gown, I fell instantly in love with it. An iridescent ice blue dominated the dress and was complemented by touches of sapphire, onyx, and arctic white. As soon as I slipped it on, I knew it was the only dress in the world worthy of the moment where I would unite myself to Edward in matrimony. From the pins in my half-up, half-down loose curls to the shimmering peep-toe pumps on my feet, I never felt more beautiful in my entire life. And as I stood in the five-way mirror, four pairs of eyes-three golden and dry, one blue and damp-smiled at me in ardent agreement.

"Oh, honey," Renee blubbered. "You look so pretty." She reached for the tissues and blew her nose nosily. "Like a fairytale princess on the happiest day of her life."

"Radiant," Alice beamed a little smugly. "And even better than I imagined."

"There will never be a lovelier bride than you are today." Esme kissed my cheek. "Not in a million years."

"Okay, stop." Their admiration was making my eyes water, and I was three eye-drying blinks away from a seizure. "I can't cry anymore."

"Besides that," Rosalie checked my face and met my eyes. "She's too gorgeous to cry."

"Not until she sees Edward, at least," Alice winked.

"Alice..." She swore not to peek into tonight for obvious reasons.

"I didn't forget." Alice held up two joined fingers and gave me her sincerest expression. "Scout's honor."

I was getting ready to respond when the opening chords of _Clair de Lune_ drifted upstairs, the signal for the guests to quiet down because it was almost time. I looked around at my mothers and sisters, and Rosalie sighed as my lip quivered again. "Fan, Bella. Fan."

I waved a manicured hand in front of my eyes and started conjugating simple -_ar_ verbs in Spanish to calm myself down. Shortly thereafter, Jeanette knocked and entered the room.

"Bella, you are a vision," she sighed. "Edward might just faint at the sight of you."

"That would be a first," Alice teased.

"Ladies, it's time to head downstairs," Jeanette said with two claps of her hands. "Renee and Esme will go down first, escorted by Phil and Carlisle, respectively. Girls, your partners are waiting for you in the hallway."

"Where's Edward?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Walking toward the altar," Charlie said as he entered. "To wait for you."

He looked quite dapper in his simple black tuxedo, and Renee embarrassed him by saying so. He fumbled over his compliments to the rest of the girls, but his eyes avoided mine. I noticed but didn't comment, and Jeanette escorted everyone out of the room.

Once we were alone, my father put his hands in his pockets and studied his new shoes. I picked imaginary lint off of my dress for want of a distraction, wondering which of us would speak first. Eventually Charlie cleared his throat. "Someone's been busy these past few days."

I tried to smile, but his strained expression concerned me. "Dad, you've got to know that I..."

"How quickly eighteen years have gone by," he interrupted, stepping forward. "It seems only yesterday your mother told me she was pregnant. And now, look at you: that awkward, shy girl I used to drag to my fishing hole has blossomed into a confident, amazing, beautiful woman who is about to marry the luckiest young man alive." Charlie shook his head, and his voice was gruff when he met my eyes. "I couldn't be more proud of you, Bells."

His tender words rattled my heart and pulled a few tears down my face. "Crap, now my face is ruined."

My father pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing at my eyes with a small smile. "Never."

The weathered cloth held his rustic, familiar scent, and I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you, Dad. So much."

"Me too, honey," Charlie muttered. "Always."

We had only a moment to recover before Jeanette soon knocked again.

"It's time."

Charlie raised his eyebrows in question, and I nodded, taking his offered arm as he led me out of the room. I could feel the expectancy in the air as we approached the top landing, and my happy nerves began their assent. Jeanette handed me my bouquet with assurances of how great I looked, but they were lost in the collective gasp from the crowd as Charlie and I appeared at the top of the staircase.

As I stood there, I briefly marveled at how the reds and greens of the Cullen Christmas season had yielded to a sophisticated palette of silver, gold, and cream. I appreciated the flowers Esme had chosen, amaryllis, oriental lilies, and a variety of orchids tastefully sprinkled throughout the space. The creamy bridal bouquets also had touches of deep wine which were lovely against my blue dress and the pearl gray worn by my sisters-slash-bridesmaids.

But all those things condensed into a wisp of nothing as I beheld my Edward.

He was resplendent as always, the fitted tuxedo a minor supplement to his natural perfection. But even from this distance, in his eyes-his fiery, golden eyes-I saw every private moment that led us to this public declaration of our love. In his eyes, I saw his fear, his boldness, his self-loathing, his selflessness, his pride, his vulnerability, his beastly nature, his spirituality. In his eyes, I saw the place where our painful, lonely pasts met in an impossible moment which created the path to our future. In his eyes, I saw everything he was and everything he was not. And in his eyes, I saw the man who represented everything I could ever want or need in this life.

And I couldn't wait another moment to make him mine.

He gave me that heart-stopping crooked smile, and it was only the slow cadence of my wedding song preventing me from sprinting down the stairs to his side. I had asked Rosalie to edit the track as the first verse and chorus were the parts I loved most:

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_

_And I've never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

As Faith Hill's soaring voice swelled around me, I finally reached the place where the aisle runner ended and my marriage to Edward would begin. Charlie kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edward's, and the smile on my beloved's face was almost too bright to bear. He caressed my fingers as he had so often done in the past to calm me, and I knew despite our nerves, we would get through these next several minutes.

Angela's father was performing the ceremony, and I thanked him with my eyes for a brief second and returned my gaze to Edward. Mr. Weber guided us through the prayers and proceedings, and we managed to speak and nod when called upon. I heard scattered oohs and aahs in the crowd, but it was only when Mr. Weber called upon Edward to say his vows that my mind fully awakened. And as Edward's glorious face shone upon me, my heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Isabella," he began, "I feel as if I have been waiting for you much longer than my years on earth would suggest. Had I only known the splendor you would bring into my life, and had it somehow been possible, I would have been by your side the minute you were born, not wanting to be without you for a single moment. You are a revelation, my love, the most breathtaking evidence of God's magnificence I have ever seen or known, and I will never cease to be grateful for the miracle of your love. For as long as I may live, I am living for you, and I am honored tonight to become your husband."

My eyes were misty as Edward concluded, but I blinked and fanned to collect myself. Mr. Weber nodded at me, and I demurely cleared my throat, hoping my voice would cooperate.

"Edward, I never thought I would be standing here today because I never had a desire to get married. I never really planned my future because I didn't know what I wanted. But then you came into my life and showed me a brand-new world with endless possibilities. And in the beautiful space created by your love, I found myself and the life I wanted to have. No matter what I might do and experience from this day forward, you are my life now, Edward, and I cannot wait to begin ours together."

Edward's shining eyes never left mine as I spoke, and for the remainder of the ceremony, we were lost to the rest of the world. Somehow we exchanged rings, but our eyes stayed locked as our bodies inched closer and closer together. And just when I couldn't stand the distance any longer, Mr. Weber pronounced us husband and wife. Edward closed the gap between us, and our lips finally met.

This kiss...oh, this kiss...was unlike any we had ever shared before. It was potent and triumphant, shameless in its depth. It was rich in its purity, sacred and sweet. It was a kiss of promise, of fidelity and eternity. This was the kiss that sealed our love in the annals of time, the kiss that made us truly immortal despite our natural differences. This kiss was the kiss of wedded love.

And it was ours at last.

"They did it!" Alice squealed.

Edward and I broke apart and chuckled as the congregation rose to its feet and cheered. We waved to our family and friends, noting the number of damp faces. But as I looked over the throng of admirers and remembered why they were here, I turned back to my husband.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen," I murmured against his lips.

"As I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

My heart soared as he used my new last name for the first time, and I pressed my lips to his again, reveling in the newfound joy of being his wife.

**Yep, they did it! What do you think?**

**The reception is up next… See you soon!**


	25. Chapter 25:The AfterParty

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just playing around with her fascinating toys.**

**They did it! Now it's time to party :)**

**Chapter 25: The After-Party**

**Bella's POV**

After the ceremony, Edward and I stood by the front door to greet our guests before they were ushered toward the reception tent. But based on the modest guest list, we could have gathered everyone in the family room.

In addition to both our families, I invited Señora Morena and her husband, Mr. Varner and Ms. Cope, and Rev. David Lewis and his wife. Angela and Ben were there, of course, as were Jessica and Eric. They were still mourning Brittany and finding companionable solace in each other. Madeleine of the muffin world was also there along with her sister Eliza and her husband. I wanted to invite Mrs. Young and her sister Bonnie but didn't know how to do so without seeming insensitive. I decided we would pay them a visit after the New Year instead.

But my favorite guests were the vampire clan at Denali: Eleazar and Carmen, and Kate, youngest sister of Irina and Tanya. I wanted Edward to have people at his wedding who truly understood the day's significance, and he was moved by their presence.

"_Cara mia,_ you are an angel!" Carmen kissed my cheeks several times in the receiving line. She smelled like oranges and spice, and the warmth of her personality was equally comforting. Eleazar was rather stoic, but his approval of our marriage was evident.

Kate was a snowier blonde than Irina and far less animated. She hugged us and patted Edward on the back as she passed. "Good boy," she winked, and Edward laughed.

Eventually we made our way to the reception tent, and our entrance was met with whoops and wild applause. Alice and Emmett were easily the loudest, and their unbridled enthusiasm made us both laugh.

We walked toward the front table where the Cullens were gathered, and my cheeks were strained with glee as I looked around. The ceremony's color scheme continued in this room, grounded by floral greens. Indoor trees were strewn with silver and gold decorative fruit and tastefully dispersed throughout the airy space. Topiary balls alternated with golden spheres of twinkling lights in the ceiling, turning the tent into a garden of dreams. Creamy china and metallic flatware rested atop round tables covered in rich golden fabric. Instead of flowers, each table was centerpieced by a crystal cupcake stand featuring Madeleine's newest confections: blueberry cheesecake, white chocolate macadamia nut, and rocky road. No detail had been overlooked and few expenses spared, and I took a mental snapshot of the reception hall to revisit someday in the future.

The servers brought out our food, and I giggled my way through Edward's greatly exaggerated enjoyment of the cuisine. The quiche was sublime, as was the tomato bisque soup. Sparkling golden cider was the perfect beverage choice as some guests were minors, and we wouldn't have wanted underage drinking at a party attended by the chief of police.

The cupcake centerpieces not only encouraged the guests to have dessert at their leisure-as I considered it the most important meal of the day—but eliminated the need to stuff Edward's face with cake. Alice confided baked goods were the most difficult for vampires to consume, and I wanted to spare Edward whatever discomfort I could. As it was, he would have to purge his dinner sometime tonight before we went to bed.

_Tonight..._

_We..._

_Bed..._

Suddenly there was something much sweeter than cupcakes on my mind.

In a quick response to my randy change of thought, Alice rose with glass in hand and announced it was time for the toasts. Charlie gave his first, likely to get it over with, and his brief sentiments were gruffly sincere. By contrast, Carlisle was tender and verbose, bringing half the women to tears. Señora Morena was unintelligibly excited, Phil surprisingly witty, and Angela and Jessica's joint toast was full of gushing and blushing.

But when Emmett requested the microphone, Edward groaned. His reaction made me laugh, and Emmett tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Eddie," he grinned as he stood up. "I promise I'll behave."

Only the Cullens had ever heard Emmett's mocking moniker for his brother. And based on the amused murmurs in the crowd, I had a sinking suspicion my husband hadn't heard the last of it in Forks. He put his head in his hands to the Cullens' amusement as I rubbed his back.

"There's a lot I could say right now," Emmett said grandly. "And most of it would get me in trouble with my parents. And Bella, of course. And maybe the police department."

"Keep it clean, son," Charlie shouted, inciting more laughter from the crowd.

"It's all good, chief," Emmett replied. "Your daughter married a law-abiding citizen, a polite, upstanding member of this community. I don't think Eddie has even jaywalked in Forks. But then there's what happened in Vegas...and Palm Springs...and behind that Seven-Eleven in Seattle..."

Edward slapped the table. "Get on with it, man!" he yelled with good humor.

"Anyway, I know everyone is focused on what Edward and Bella are getting today, and that's cool. But I'm kind of excited about what I'm getting today." He looked at Edward and me. "I'm getting a sister who is a warm reminder of how good it is to be alive. And she's giving me a brother who is finally complete and content. Edward has always been the smartest guy I knew, other than Carlisle. But with Bella at his side, he will forever be the happiest guy I know, other than me."

He raised his glass, and we all followed suit. "To the bride and groom. May today be the start of an endless stream of happy days"—he wiggled his eyebrows—"and nights."

Charlie began coughing loudly as Emmett took his seat, and Edward shook his head. "My brother is a fool." He leaned in for another kiss. "But I hope he's right about the happy nights."

"No hope needed," I smiled. "I can promise you that."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alice announced. "Please direct your attention to the ballroom floor as Edward and Bella prepare to dance together for the first time as husband and wife."

Edward extended his hand. "Shall we, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I'll do anything you want if you keep calling me that."

His eyes flashed. "And I'll hold you to that later."

As we walked toward the floor, I was tingling with anticipation. Of all the songs I'd considered for our first dance, this one best captured my feelings. The music began, and Edward's immediate smile showed his recognition of it. His eyes conveyed their loving appreciation, and as he wrapped his arms around me, Roberta Flack's soulful voice retold our history from my point of view:

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the endless skies_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hands_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was then at my command_

_My love_

_The first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last ' til the end of time_

_My love_

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_Your face_

_Your face_

_Your face_

We were barely moving as the song slowed to an end, and as much as I wanted to idle in that precious moment, I knew Alice would soon move us along to the dances with our parents.

But she said, "That was the bride's song for the groom. Now we will hear the groom's song for the bride."

I gaped at my grinning husband. "What is she talking about?"

He kissed my forehead. "Amazing what a vampire can do on short notice."

A favorite song from a favorite movie began playing around us, and I gasped in pleasant surprise. "You hate popular music."

"But I love you." He kissed me again. "And this song articulates that love better than I ever could, with one instrumental exception, of course."

He pulled me closer as we whirled to the sounds of _Iris_:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later, it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

My heart swelled as Johnny Rzeznik's anguished voice spoke Edward's love to me, and when Edward sang the last line in my ear, it shattered completely. I threw my arms around him, heedless of the tittering onlookers, and kissed him like it was our first and last time.

A collective sigh moved through the crowd, and Edward smiled against my lips. "Careful, love. I might be tempted to take you right here in front of all these people."

"You can't possibly think I'd care," I murmured, feeling bold and beautiful. "We are married, after all."

"Ah, so that was the reason behind the quick wedding," he said as a new song began. "You wanted to lose your virtue without guilt."

I pressed myself closer to him. "Are you complaining?"

"Not a whit. I'd just like to know what I'm getting myself into."

"Well." I leaned in and licked his ear. "Once we get out of here, I'd be happy to show you exactly what you're getting yourself into."

His golden eyes darkened as his body responded below my waist. "You are a scandalous woman, Mrs. Cullen," he purred. "I might just have to tame you."

Delectable images danced across my mind, and I ran my tongue across my teeth. "I'd like to see you try."

He licked his own lips as he watched my tongue, and I was grateful he was holding me upright. "How much longer do we have to stay?" he groaned in my ear.

"We have to dance with our parents, make a short speech, then we can leave."

"Then let's do that." His eyes were golden fire. "Quickly."

As if on cue, the song changed to _Wonderful World_, my short-but-sweet selection for the father-daughter dance. The thought of dancing with Charlie eroded my romantic thoughts, and I felt calm enough to behave myself. But as I glanced at Charlie, sitting at the table with Madeleine, I could see he was too overcome with emotion to move. So I waved at him, and he nodded.

That was enough interaction for us.

As Louis Armstrong approached his conclusion, Jasper tapped me on the shoulder. My surprise was clear, but my husband kissed me and walked toward the head table. The song subtly changed to a classic waltz, and Edward led Esme back to the dance floor. I grinned at them as Jasper bowed to me.

"May I have this dance?"

I attempted a curtsy. "That would be lovely."

Jasper rested one hand on my lower back while the other held mine with gentle authority. "Don't worry," I said. "I've been taking lessons with Rosalie."

His brow furrowed as if the image confused him, and I chuckled. Our simple steps paled in comparison to Edward and Esme, and we let them wow the crowd with their effortless elegance.

"You made me nervous," Jasper said after a while. "Your blood, of course, but your heart especially."

This was the most Jasper had spoken to me since I forgave him. "My heart?"

"Your emotions. From the moment Edward spotted you in the cafeteria, your interest in him was powerful, unusually strong for a human. For you to be so drawn to him... yet be his singer... yet also be immune to his telepathy..." His expression changed. "I couldn't stop wondering what sort of creature you were."

In spite of his seriousness, I laughed. "I've never been called a 'creature' before."

Jasper smiled sheepishly. "I apologize for the unflattering term, but I had never encountered anything like you before. Alice insisted you would completely alter our family's future, and her predication made me more apprehensive. I trusted my love explicitly but didn't know if I could trust you."

He was the third Cullen to mention the issue of trusting me, but his willingness to admit it was comforting. "Do you?"

Jasper met my eyes. "With Alice's life. You are an extraordinary person, Bella. And for all you have done for Edward, for Alice, and for every member of our clan, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, such as it is."

I kissed Jasper's frozen cheek as Edward twirled Esme toward her waiting husband. "You are very good. And I am honored you accept me so fully."

"I am the one bearing the honor of your acceptance. And that I will never forget."

Edward returned to my side, and Jasper kissed my hand before departing. "Take care of her, brother. She is a rare breed."

"I will," he said, and the music changed once more as the Cullen couples took their places around us. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and felt his cool lips against my forehead. I raised my eyes and found his smiling.

"Did Esme calm you down, Mr. Cullen?"

"Hardly," he laughed. "She is practically choking with happiness. She never thought this day would come. And I confess, neither did I."

"You didn't think I would ever marry you?"

"I didn't think you _existed _for me. After eighty years of nothing, how could I have dreamed someone so perfect, so enchanting, so positively unexpected could be waiting for me? Do you have any idea of what that feels like? Any clue of what you did tonight?"

His voice trembled with feeling, and I caressed his cheek. "Tell me."

He lifted my hand to kiss it and cradled me closer to his chest. "Our wedding was... was beyond anything I could have ever imagined, but you..." his eyes roamed my body "...you wore blue the first time you danced with me as my girlfriend, and you are wearing blue now, dancing with me as my wife."

I smiled, too overwhelmed to do much else. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You are the surprise, Isabella Cullen," he said with impassioned eyes. "A beautiful, life-changing surprise."

Edward brought his lips back to mine, and as our kiss began to build and deepen, the world around us slowly disappeared. I could feel his hands tighten around my back, and I wanted melt into his embrace.

But abruptly, his mouth slowed and a frown creased his forehead.

"What is it?"

"Your mother."

I looked around the room. "Where is she?"

"On the first floor of the house." Edward's eyes softened. "Crying."

My arousal evaporated as concern took its place. "I'll go talk to her."

"And I'm going to see about Charlie," Edward glanced toward his now-empty table. "He looks like he could use a friend. Or a beer."

We reluctantly separated as Edward showed Alice our intentions. She'd had a contingency plan in place and set off to capture video greetings from our guests with her expensive new digital video recorder.

I found Renee in the make-shift chapel where the family room used to be. As I cut through the chairs to reach her in the front row, she turned to me with a bright smile.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," she sniffled. "Elegant, simple, and just...you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I know you're going to be happy." She looked down at her dress. "Edward loves you more than the air he breathes, and he would sooner die than hurt you. That littlest Cullen seems as happy about your wedding as you are, and the parents look at you like you're their own flesh and blood. You're marrying into a warm family who loves you, and I am so happy."

I sat next in the chair next to her. "So why are you crying?"

"I..." She pressed a palm to her head and exhaled loudly. "When Esme called me with the news of your wedding, I thought she was playing a practical joke. And once I arrived and saw the preparations in full swing, I expected the scandalized townspeople to scoff their way through the ceremony.

"But that's not what happened. Everyone here-your in-laws, your classmates, hell, even your father-they all got it. They all understood what was going on here, and they've known you for less than a year. I've been with you your entire life and felt like I was the outsider. Like I didn't even know you."

She crumpled a damp wad of tissues in her hands. "I don't know you, Bella. And I didn't know that until tonight." Her moist eyes met mine. "How could I have missed you when you were right beside me for seventeen years?"

I took her hands. "You didn't miss anything. This me that you see now, she didn't exist before I came to Forks."

She shook her head. "You just met Edward and most of these people, but that independent girl has always been there: coloring outside the lines in her "Pinky and the Brain" coloring book, wearing pants to her first middle school dance, preferring the library to the playground. She was there all along, and I didn't see her because I was too busy looking for myself."

"Maybe you didn't see her as clearly as you thought," I said gently. "But in watching you search so hard for yourself, I determined to fight just as hard for my life, once I decided what I wanted. These people witnessed this decision, but your influence gave me the courage to make it."

I smoothed her hair and smiled. "This is a happy night, Mom. One of the happiest nights we'll ever experience together. Let's not ruin it with regrets."

"You're right." Renee hugged me. "And I love you, honey. You are twice the woman I'll ever be."

"I hope not. I don't think Edward would be able to handle that."

"You're probably right." She laughed and wiped her face. "He is a skinny little thing."

We returned to the reception tent arm-in-arm, all earlier unpleasantness forgotten. The dance floor was full, as all the guests had joined the Cullens in our absence, and even Charlie was cutting some sort of rug with Madeleine. Edward was waiting near the door, and he eagerly took my hand as Phil escorted Renee back to their table. I smiled after them and let Edward lead me to the dance floor.

The music was fast and festive, but our movements had a decidedly different flavor. After the third song, Edward bent his face to my ear.

"Can we please make that speech now?"

I fluttered as his hips pressed into mine. "Let's do that."

We walked toward the front table, and Edward picked up the microphone. The music faded as he tapped it softly, and we smiled at the curious crowd.

"Thank you all for coming," Edward proclaimed. "Good night!"

He laid down the microphone and kissed me as cries of shock and delight rippled through the crowd. I swatted his arm and laughed when he released me.

"Please excuse my husband. He's in a bit of a hurry."

"I wonder why!" Emmett crowed.

I couldn't stop the blush from coloring my face. "We are thrilled to have shared this amazing night with all of you. Everything was more beautiful than I could have dreamed, and I will never forget any of it as long as I live." I smiled at the Cullen women. "Please help yourself to all the cupcakes and cider you can hold and accept our wishes for a safe and happy New Year in a few days. But for now, we are out of here!"

The crowd erupted in applause, and we waved our goodbyes as they parted to let us through. I hugged my parents again, thanking them for their support and understanding, and Charlie even let me kiss his cheek.

Once we reached the foyer of the house, Edward turned to me, his cool hand sliding down my bare arm.

"Are you ready?"

My heart rate was speeding up, and I swallowed hard. "I am very ready."

He smiled gently, but the heat in his eyes told me the full truth. "Then let's go."

**Well… I think we know what comes next, hehehe.**

**See ya then! xo**


	26. Chapter 26: The Ultimate Gift

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Don't ask me how I wrote this crucial chapter in two days. I've been obsessing about it in my head for weeks now, and I figured there's no time like the present to share it. So...here goes.**

**Chapter 26: The Ultimate Gift**

**Bella's POV**

The Cullens met us on the porch as Jasper pulled the Volvo in front of the house. News that we were departing drifted into the reception hall, and all of our guests assembled to send us off properly. Alice was practically vibrating where she stood, and I couldn't help but laugh at her inexhaustible cheerfulness.

"The car is gassed up; bags are in the trunk," she chirped as she danced her way toward us. "Just get in, activate the GPS, and go."

"Thank you, Alice." I pulled her into my arms. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"It was truly my pleasure, sister," she squeaked. Her eyes were shining as she looked at me. "Oh, Bella, I am just so happy. Everything was picture-perfect, and you are the most beautiful bride ever!"

She kissed my cheeks repeatedly until Edward pulled her away. "That's my job now, little girl."

Alice stuck out her tongue before throwing her tiny arms around Edward. I didn't understand the brief look they exchanged, but I could tell it was rooted in something profound.

Rosalie came to adjust the collar on my coat. "Be careful when you take off my necklace," she said. "I don't want Edward's smelly scent all over it."

"I love you, too, Rose," I whispered. She blinked in surprise then winked so quickly that I barely saw it.

"Goodbye." Esme was squeezing Edward hard enough to make him wince. "This is truly one of the most spectacular, amazing, wonderful days of my existence!"

Carlisle pried his quivering wife off of their youngest son, and they both hugged me with less force. "I love you, daughter," Carlisle said with a kiss on my cheek. "You have made us all very happy."

"Not as happy as she'll make Edward tonight," Emmett smirked.

"Emmett!" Carmen cried as Kate chuckled.

"Rosalie, take your husband upstairs and teach him some manners," Jasper groused. Emmett grinned, and Jasper sighed crossly. "Not what I meant, Dude."

Emmett tapped his temple. "One-track mind, remember?"

"I'm proud of you, son," Carlisle said as he hugged Edward. "You truly became a man today."

Eleazar covered Emmett's mouth before he could comment, and Edward smiled at him. "Thank you."

Carmen and Kate helped me get into the car and promised to see me after the New Year. With nothing keeping them in Denali, they would be visiting the Cullens for a while. And as I was officially a member of the family now, I looked forward to getting better acquainted with them.

Edward honked the horn once before pulling out of the driveway. And as the shouts and cheers of the well-wishers faded, we realized what was awaiting us at our next destination. And the car began to accelerate.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked.

"No idea."

"According to the GPS, we'll be there in twenty minutes."

I pouted. "So no Magic Kingdom?"

He glanced at me and let his eyes linger. "That depends on how you look at it."

I blushed and turned my head, not wanting to jump on him as he drove. And as I looked out of the window, I was grateful that it was Edward behind the wheel. Between the dark sky and the constant cover of conifers, I wouldn't have been able to see anything. The path we traveled twisted and turned every few minutes, and I began to wonder if it had been wise to allow my outdoorsy in-laws to plan my honeymoon.

But when the navigation system announced that we had arrived at our destination, I looked ahead and my mouth fell open in wonder.

In front of us stood a quaint cottage that seemed to belong in a fairytale. The stone split-level house had a curving walkway which was illuminated by grounded lanterns that led up to the bright red door. There were shrubs and flowering plants in the front yard and a babbling pond off to one side.

"So this was Esme's so-called renovation project," Edward remarked as he turned off the car. "I should have known."

I couldn't believe my eyes. "It's amazing."

"Compared to you, it's a pile of rocks," he said. The warmth of his eyes heated up the entire cabin, and I was soon sweating inside my coat. Eventually, Edward opened his door. "Stay here while I take the bags inside."

He was barely gone a minute, during which I tried to get my breathing under control. But when he opened my door and reached for my hand, my heart returned to its frenzied pace. He closed the door and pulled me into his arms, my back resting against his chest. The only sounds were the rushing water in the pond and the wind blowing around us.

Edward turned me around and caressed my face with the back of his hand. "Shall we go inside, Mrs. Cullen?"

"In a minute." There was something about the night's stillness and the beauty of the house that prevented me from moving. I closed my eyes and thanked God for bringing Edward and me from that horrible confrontation on the forest path to the perfection of this moment outside our honeymoon cottage. I could hardly believe everything that had happened in the past four months, and I was struck by how close we had come to losing it all. And before we started our special evening, I paused to savor this moment and tuck it in my heart where nothing could ever take it away.

"Okay," I smiled. "I'm ready."

With a mischievous grin, Edward swooped me up in his arms and kissed me. "The only way my bride should travel."

He carried me toward the house, pretending that I was too heavy and that he was about to drop me. As I laughed and squealed, he pushed open the door with his foot. And I saw that the outside of the home had nothing on its interior.

The inviting open floor plan boasted a spacious sunken living area lined with a cushy sectional sofa bursting with throw pillows. Three round ottomans were parked across from the widescreen TV which rested on top of a large entertainment center with hundreds of DVDs in its shelves. On the far left was the full kitchen complete with a tall center island and stools; on the far right, the wide, winding staircase that led to the second level. But for all of the games and other accessories, the highlight of the space was the stunning white piano beneath the modest chandelier in the back of the room. I could practically see Edward sitting on its bench with his lovely eyes closed, and the image tightened the ball of nerves that had formed in my belly.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I turned in his arms and kissed him. "I think I want to get out of all these clothes."

Edward's eyes flashed, and he set me on the ground. "Let me show you to our room."

I fluttered at his pronoun use and focused on his hand as he led me upstairs.

Like the rest of the house, the second floor was decorated in shades of cornflower, mocha, sage, and cream. The bedroom itself was large and airy with pretty details I would surely appreciate later. But all I could see was the California king bed looming against the back wall. Its large four posters did nothing to obscure its softness and purpose, and as I stared at it with Edward at my side, my cheeks turned six shades of red.

"It's big," I said.

"And sturdy," he added, and my throat dried up so fast, I started to cough.

"Hey." He rubbed my back. "We've got four days before we have to return to the rest of the world. I don't want to waste any of that time being anxious." He curled a finger around a loose lock of my hair. "I want to explore you, to experience you as I have never done before. And I want you to do the same with me. No walls, no boundaries. Okay?"

"Okay," I smiled. "Thank you."

"None needed." He kissed my cheek. "It is my privilege as your husband to guarantee your comfort and pleasure."

The double meaning squeezed that anxious ball in my belly, and I bit my bottom lip as my eyes glazed over.

"I'm going to change in the closet." He said and chuckled at my confusion. "There's plenty of space in there, believe me." I nodded, and his eyes warmed. "I'll meet you downstairs, Mrs. Cullen."

"Okay," I said again, and he kissed me before closing the door behind him.

Once alone, I shrugged out of my coat and expelled a heavy breath. I sat on the bed and found it plush yet firm under my weight. Unable to resist the urge, I bounced a few times to see what it would feel like. The sensual sensation further aroused me, and I popped off the bed before Edward heard me and wondered what I was doing.

I moved to the upholstered bench by the window where Edward had placed my suitcase and slipped out of my shoes, sinking my bare toes into the thick carpet. As I removed my dress and stood in the middle of the room, I realized that with the wintry wind blowing against the house, I should have been cold. Looking around the room, I noticed the thermostat on the wall.

Seventy-six degrees.

Esme had really thought of everything.

As I heard Edward's footsteps descending the stairs, I put on the monogrammed bathrobe from the back of the door and tiptoed out of the room. The bathroom was also accessible from the bedroom, but I wanted to see the rest of the second floor.

Edward had not exaggerated. Our closet was easily the size of his bedroom and had his and hers bureaus, coordinating benches, several mirrors, and two separate rods stuffed with clothing. I couldn't imagine when we would wear all of these things, but I was glad to see an assortment of jeans and sweaters with only the occasional dress and skirt on my side. It seemed that I could trust Alice with my wardrobe after all.

I scurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. The luxurious accommodations were top-notch, and I shouldn't have been surprised to see my favorite shampoo and other toiletries assembled on a decorative tray near the left sink. I carefully pulled out my Nana's pins before putting up my hair and turning to the shower. There were too many knobs and showerheads to figure out alone, so I walked across the room to the tub. I filled it to my ankles and bathed quickly, my longing for Edward hastening my activity.

I returned to the bedroom, lotioned my body, and opened my suitcase. Given her help with my Harvest Ball dress, I entrusted Rosalie to select my bridal lingerie and was quite pleased with her choices. There were lace cami and boy shorts sets, sheer mini-slips, tulle and satin flyaway babydolls in an assortment of flattering colors. She included two ankle-length gowns with matching robes and one black bustier with garters, stockings, and heels. Depending on how adventurous I felt, I might actually wear that outfit before Monday.

As I surveyed my options, I realized that there was only one thing I wanted to wear, and I knew exactly where to find it. As I slipped it on and checked my reflection in the mirror, I heard the intro to my lullaby beckoning me to the first floor. I smiled at my reflection before turning out the light and headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom step, I saw Edward sitting at the piano just as I had imagined him earlier. His eyes were closed, his brow creased, and he had never looked more beautiful. As I stepped onto the hardwood floor, he opened his eyes and hit a wrong note. He soon abandoned the song altogether, and I basked in his adoration as I strode toward him.

"Woman," he breathed, "I believe you are wearing my shirt."

I pushed up the rolled sleeves. "I figured I should wear white at least once today."

His eyes greedily roamed my legs and then skipped to the open top buttons. "I didn't think you could get any more beautiful than you were today. And yet," he said as he returned to my eyes, "you have proved me wrong again."

I was torn between staring at him and ogling the chiseled skin exposed by his black tank top. In the end, I split the difference and glanced at the piano. "You haven't finished playing my song."

His eyes indicated the space next to him on the bench and didn't leave me until I was settled there. With another smoldering look, he reclaimed the keys, and my melody filled the air once again. I closed my eyes as the song wrapped us up in memories of our humble beginnings.

But when the music should have reached its conclusion, Edward bridged into another movement. This one was very different than the first: bright where my lullaby was soft, optimistic where my lullaby was shy. As the daring notes soared above me, the pace of my heart soared with them. My chest was heaving as the song became audacious, filling my soul with irrepressible passion. Edward swayed and strained as the music poured out of him, his body now one with the instrument.

And suddenly, as though swollen with emotion, the song exploded: amorous, fervent notes spilling all over me in a flood of heat and longing. I felt tears on my cheeks but paid them no attention as the tender denouement led us into the afterglow. The notes gradually returned to their original lightness, but they now possessed a sweetness that recalled the spirit of my lullaby. As the final tones hovered in the air, I looked at Edward, wholly unable to speak.

"I do as I am told," he whispered as he idly stroked the keys. "The day you went shopping for your Harvest Ball gown, you told me to write you a song."

"Did I?"

"You did," he affirmed. "So I did."

I ached to know more. "What did you…I mean, what was your…"

"Inspiration?" He smiled crookedly. "I considered several things at first. Your smile, for one. The color of your cheeks when you blush. The sound of your laughter. But in the end, only one worthy thing remained." His eyes consumed me. "The thought of making love to you."

A cross between a sigh and a groan escaped me as Edward continued his explanation. "I realize that there is no possible way to articulate such a glorious moment, even in the unchained realm of music. But for the sheer miracle of you, I had to try."

His confession destroyed what restraint I had left, and I turned my body fully toward him, straddling the bench. "What is it called?"

"_Breaking Dawn_."

I sighed in breathless wonder, and Edward quickly pressed a series of buttons on the side of the piano. As the new song filled the room anew, he pulled me in for a kiss.

I closed my eyes and was caught in a symphony of sensation and sound. Edward's lips were cold and patient against mine, but I could feel the kiss deepening as the music swelled around us. His hands cupped my face as his mouth moved hungrily over mine, telling me things that were too sacred to say. I tilted my head to one side and parted my lips, instantly intoxicated by the rush of his sweet breath into my mouth. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, and his hands lightly stroked my breasts as they found their way to the bottom of my shirt. He rubbed my legs before slipping his hands beneath my shirt, and when their cool smoothness met the heat of my lower back, I shivered. He brought me onto his lap, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, aching to be closer.

His lips left my mouth, and I let my head fall back as he covered my jaw with kisses. His hands slid higher and higher beneath my shirt, resting on my shoulders to hold me in place. His lips found their way to the pulse in my throat, and he sucked the warming skin, causing me to whimper with need. My nipples hardened in jealousy as he licked my neck, and I slid my hands up to his head. Before I could guide him lower, Edward lifted me off the bench, and I cinched my legs around his torso. I reclaimed his lips as my arms wrapped around his neck, leaving the music behind us as he carried me upstairs.

Edward laid me in the center of the bed, and I opened my legs in invitation. His eyes darkened another shade of amber, and I trembled. I didn't see him remove his black pants, but I could feel the hard strength of his thighs against my legs as he aligned his body with mine. His eyes fixated on the twin points under my shirt, and he brought his lips back to mine as he gingerly unbuttoned my top. There was a cool rush of air as the final button gave way, and I sat up to remove my arms from the sleeves. As I lay back against the pillows, Edward opened his eyes to the flesh he had uncovered.

"_Claro que Bella_," he murmured, "_L__a mia por siempre_."

Our lips and tongues entwined as Edward's hands rubbed and squeezed my breasts, and when he gently pinched their pebbled tips, I bit his bottom lip. He growled and bent his head to my left breast, taking it greedily into his mouth. The moist pressure between my legs intensified as his tongue swirled around me, and I began grinding my lower body against his. As his mouth moved to the other breast, his hands gripped my hips and he rocked slowly against me, the exquisite friction still not enough. I brought my leg around his waist to pull him closer, and he gasped as the thumping between my thighs quickened. His lips continued to suckle my breasts, cupping and licking until I could no longer stand it.

I pushed his head lower, and he obeyed my tacit command. Kissing a trail from my breasts to my navel, his hands slid toward the satin sheerness of my underwear, and I held my breath. When his hand grazed my right hip just below my bottoms, he raised his head.

I smiled despite my almost painful arousal. "Merry Christmas."

I rolled onto my side to give him a better view.

"It's a sixty-nine," I explained. "The number of years between the year you were changed and the year of my birth."

"A tattoo?" He stroked the skin softly. "In the symbol for infinity."

I rolled again to look at him. "Tonight I committed to you as a human. This tattoo is my promise to commit to you as an immortal."

His eyes widened as I cleared my throat. "Edward, I want you to make me a vampire."

He closed his eyes and hissed, biting his lip as he froze in front of me. When he opened his eyes again, they were nearly black and bottomless.

I leaned forward and cupped his startled face. "I want your venom coursing through my veins, making me over and making me yours in every sense of the word. I want you to bite me, to kiss my warm flesh one last time before we become true equals frozen in eternity."

He shuddered as he traced the tattoo with his finger. "Bella, I don't know…."

"I know you can do it," I said. "I trust you to do it, and I need you to do it. We'll decide when and where, and I'm not in any real hurry. But until this scratched symbol fades into my hardened white skin, let it stand as your reminder of my vow." I pressed my hand against his silent chest. "To be yours in love and yours forever."

Edward's eyes would not leave my hip, and I was afraid that he had gone into shock. Abruptly his eyes rose to mine, and he crushed me to him with a low growl, kissing me until I couldn't breathe.

"Bella…" He ground out against my mouth, "my god…."

His lips left mine and covered every inch of my body between my chin and waistline, worshipping me with each pass of his mouth. And when he reached the place where I'd carved out my promise, he stroked it reverently before blessing it with a chaste kiss.

His cool hands reached the top of my bikini bottoms, and I lifted off the bed as he rolled them down. I felt them slide off my ankles and heard the sound of them hitting the floor. Edward's breathing hitched as his eyes made love to my naked body, drinking me in from head to toe.

"You…" His voice trembled as he tried to speak. "You are…."

He leaned forward, and his lips met mine again. He somehow discarded his black boxer briefs, and when my eyes drifted downward, I gasped as I saw him for the first time. He was as perfect as I knew he would be, and as I beheld his readiness, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer.

I took the scenic route as my eyes worked their way up his beautiful bare body, knowing he was watching me intently.

"You're beautiful," I whispered as my hand reached for him. "Beautiful and perfect in every possible way."

He gasped as my fingers closed around his length, and the strained sound made me bolder. I slid my hand up and down once, and he grabbed my wrist, inhaling through clenched teeth.

"Bella," he choked out, "please…"

"Please, stop?" I squeezed him again, and he moaned. "Or please, don't stop?"

He opened his mouth soundlessly, and I leaned forward in the silence and kissed him, my lips lingering on his cold tip. "Fuck yes," he groaned, and primal instinct guided me where experience could not. His cool deliciousness was like candy on my tongue, a smooth hard candy that I wanted to suck until all the flavor was gone.

As I continued to savor him with my mouth, I heard several loud "pops" between his groanings. A cascade of feathers tickled their way down my bare back, falling into a soft heap around me. I smiled, pleased that I could make him lose control, and then I was unexpectedly on my back again, his fierce black eyes boring into me.

"Mrs. Cullen." He dragged out my last name, and my entire body shook with the force of my desire. "I must... I must..."

"Take me, Mr. Cullen," I panted. "Please… now."

His eyes softened at my impassioned plea, and he caressed my face with the back of his hand. My eyes stayed locked on his as he moved between my damp thighs. His hands disappeared for a moment as he lowered his body to meet me. With his gaze fixed and a whispered "I love you," Edward gently slid himself into my waiting warmth.

The world as I knew it stopped on its axis as Edward entered me. The pressure was as intense as the pleasure, and I didn't think I could handle either. He inhaled sharply as my slick walls closed around him, moaning my name like a plea for mercy. His velvety voice spurred me on, and I yielded further, arching my back to give him greater access.

But as he pushed himself deeper, a sharp stab of pain shocked me, and I gripped his wrist.

Instantly he stopped, his eyes somehow loving in their intensity. He kissed my cheeks, my forehead, and my hair as he waited, whispering gentle assurances between my rapid gasps for air. I expected my discomfort to subside in the absence of his movement, but the burden inside me only increased, and I tapped his arm impatiently, begging him to continue.

Again he eased into me, his hips inching ever closer to mine, and again I squeezed his wrist, confused by my body's bipolar reactions: I wanted him to stop, but I needed him not to. It hurt when he moved, but it throbbed when he stopped moving. I didn't know what to do because no matter what I did, I felt pain. And I just wanted the pleasure to come back.

He shook his head as I start to apologize and then kissed my lips so softly that I thought I imagined it. His tenderness unleashed a feral response within me, and my legs locked themselves around his waist like a vice. My decision made, I clasped my hands behind his neck, and he nodded his understanding.

He kissed me once more and closed his eyes, and we both inhaled. After an agonizing moment, Edward pushed all the way inside me, and we cried out together. My body received him as if it had been waiting forever, and I didn't know if I would ever let him leave again.

He peppered my face with kisses as he slid in and out with gradually increasing speed. There were no words for what I was feeling, nothing that would do it justice, and only one thing occurred to me as he took me as his bride.

"Edward..."

I was reborn with every precious stroke, becoming more of a woman with his every moan.

"Bella..."

My body condensed into a taut nerve of desire as he loved me and claimed me again and again.

"Edward..."

"Yes?"

"It feels..."

"So good."

The thumping against the wall grew louder and louder as Edward bucked against me with increasing speed. I couldn't open wide enough, couldn't get him deep enough, and with every inch he took, I wanted to give him two. I licked his ear, moaned his name, and made him mine as we shared this most sacred of firsts.

We rocked and groaned and stretched and flexed as passion carried us into another realm. As the moment of truth crept up my back and snaked its way through my every pore, I thought that I would shatter into a million glittering pieces. Edward bared his teeth as he grabbed the headboard, and I held on for dear life as he snapped it in half. With the bed giving way beneath us, he grabbed my hips and thrusted one last time. As he buried himself inside me as deeply as I could allow, the sweet ball of pressure finally burst. I clutched his body as tides of ecstasy lapped against me like waves on a faraway shore. He kissed me as we trembled, his own body reeling from the power of his climax, murmuring my name between declarations of love.

And as we eventually came down from the holiest of heights, I emerged a new creature in the space where we landed. For I was healed. I was whole. And I was his.

**PLEASE review this all-important chapter. Now that it's finally finished, I feel really exposed and rather unsure of myself. **

**ps - Edward's POV is next.**


	27. Chapter 27: Breaking Dawn

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are AWESOME!**

**And uh, this story is rated M for a reason. :)**

**Chapter 27: Breaking Dawn**

**Edward's POV**

I was lying in bed, the encroaching dawn coloring the sky with morning. The only sounds in the room were slumbering sighs and a gentle heartbeat, the relative quiet a relief to my soul.

Yet despite my stillness and disinclination to move, I was on fire.

My body, my mind, my entire being was a live wire, channeling an electricity that could not be contained. I was nowhere to be found, feeling everything at once, and rendered paralyzed by the newness of a life filled with joy. A joy wholly unfettered by the weight of self-contempt.

I remembered that burden, that satchel of sorrow I had carried for so long. Yet as far as I could sense with my unearthly abilities, I bore no trace of its weakness in my current state.

_Where had my tormentor gone? Did I bury him forever in a dark damp grave or had he been stripped of all power with the spreading of her legs?_

Bella was asleep, her sated body wrapped around me with nothing between us but sweat and satisfaction. Her skin glistened faintly with the evidence of our work, and on her luminous face was the look of divine contentment.

A ferocious pride seized my soul, and I bared my teeth to the fading darkness.

_I_ did that to her.

And I wanted to do it again.

Compared to this ache, my desire for blood was a mere preference. Compared to this woman, angels were harlots with corrupted souls. Compared to this high, amphetamines were candy, confetti for a dream.

There was no one in heaven or earth happier than I was right now. There would never be anyone happier for the rest of my life.

A life that I would now spend with Bella.

My immortal beloved.

I wanted to wake her. I wanted to wake her and take her and show her with my body what she had done to my heart. For she had done the impossible, the unthinkable, the exceedingly-above-and-beyond-anything-I-could-have-ever-asked-or-thought.

And she had done it all in one night.

It had been enough that Bella agreed to be my wife, more than enough that she had planned our wedding behind my back, effectively uprooting any doubts I might have invented about her acceptance of my proposal.

And despite the forgone inclusion of a honeymoon after a wedding, it was nothing short of amazing that she had willingly and wantonly bared herself in our marriage bed, holding nothing back as she gave her all.

But…

With a glow and a smile, Bella uttered nine little words that still echoed in my mind these several hours later.

"_Edward, I want you to make me a vampire."_

(Excuse me while I flat-line)

She had already taken me to heights unseen when she floated toward me wearing the very shirt I had married her in. The opaque cotton was no match for my eyesight, so I could clearly see the shape of her breasts beneath the white fabric. I could trace her areolas with a glance and had every intention of repeating the action with my tongue.

But when she proclaimed with her words and body that she not only wanted to be my wife and lover, but she also wanted to be my _mate_, to live with me in a frozen eternity as long as the earth remained…

I had not known myself until that moment.

Everything in my life, everything that I thought I knew dissolved into a shadow of nothing when I realized the extent of what she had done. She had committed to me with her hand, her body, and ultimately her life, a veritable hat trick of happiness.

And she did it all for me.

"Edward…"

My musing stopped when I heard that sound, the most leveling sound I had heard to date, the most beautiful sound I would ever hear.

My name, _my name, _cloaked in the intensity of Bella's desire.

"Edward…"

She was asleep, and I knew that, likely dreaming of our loveplay. But her passionate purring was stirring me up, my body dancing at her verbal exertions.

"You…mmmm…it's so good…"

I clamped my mouth shut as my manhood flinched between my legs. I was barely holding myself together, and if she uttered another syllable, I would have no choice but to roll her and ravish her, to bury myself within her and never come out.

But thankfully, accursedly, she pursed her lips and fell silent. A telltale popping sound signaled the death of another pillow, and I now understood why there were several dozen throughout the house.

Throughout the house.

A flurry of images bombarded my mind, and I decimated another pillow as the visuals became my itinerary: I wanted to see Bella arching beneath me as I took her on top of the piano. I wanted to hear her flesh slapping against mine as we rocked on top of the living room ottoman. I wanted to lick the sweat between her breasts and taste her tears as she climaxed. I wanted to touch her everywhere at once, to memorize her delectable body with my fingers and palms.

And that was just the start.

I wanted to make love to her on every surface in every room in every building I would ever enter from this day forth. I wanted her above me, below me, on her back, on her knees. I wanted to feel her, to learn her, to teach her, to know her. I wanted her moans and sighs, her curses and cries. I wanted, as Jasper had so aptly put it, explicit nudity, aggressive sexual contact, and every filthy sound her pretty little voice could make. And I wanted it every day for always, starting right now.

I glanced down at my love, and the steadiness of her breath suggested another hour's wait.

If the pleasure didn't kill me, perhaps the anticipation would.

I closed my eyes and tried to change the channel, but the mental montage of my night with Bella refused to be denied. Resigned to my fate, I let my perfect memory do its wicked work.

For every language I had ever heard spoken, for every word or note I had ever written or played, I was powerless to articulate even the smallest fraction of what I had felt, seen, and become by making love to Bella. For every image I had ever borrowed from the millions of minds at my disposal over the past eighty years, there nowhere existed anything remotely comparable to the wonder, the magnificence, and the sensuality of being inside that fascinating, tantalizing woman.

She was heaven incarnate, the embodiment of paradise on a hot, sticky day. I would never remember her sweet heat clenching me without feeling unspeakable pain. She was my home now, my Eden on earth, and I ached to be inside her, longed to be inside her, and would never want anything more than the peace of being inside her.

But once I was nestled within her walls, I had faced a most confounding dilemma: I wanted to go deeper but was too content to move. I wanted to savor the sensation but was crushed by a need to claim her. My body surged with urges both primal and precious, and with Bella's safety on the line, I was trapped by their dueling demands.

But when I gazed into her confused eyes after a fleeting kiss, what I saw in her soul became my undoing. I saw for the first time the raw depth of her love, that the force of her need was as strong as mine. She wanted me to have her, needed me to take her, and in satisfying her, I would please us both.

So I nodded.

She sighed.

And together, we climbed.

Our union had been a fusion of firsts, an elemental exchange between granite and silk, the long-awaited skirmish between fire and ice. Created at the intersection of our hearts and hips, the love we had made was a phenomenon, the eighth wonder of this world or any to come. Sealed by a promise older than time, our love became a living thing, a treasured institution to be defended at all costs. She was my life, my mate beyond her present title of wife, and she was _mine_.

A fierce wave of possessiveness overtook me, and I could abstain no longer. I kissed Bella's forehead where it rested against my chest, and her sigh was a sonata in my soul. She arched her back as she cooed, slowly stretching like a kitten in the sun, and her breast popped out from beneath the sheet. I swallowed a groan as the rosy peak taunted me, my mouth salivating at the memory of its fullness. I leaned in, careful not to crush her with my weight, and curled my bottom lip around the blushing swell. I closed my mouth around her nipple and flicked its textured tip with my tongue.

The heat of her skin singed my mouth, and I gave gentle suck as she pushed her body forward. I brought my hand around the sloping curve of her back and laid her down on the bed. She sighed as I came to rest between her legs, and I met her sleepy eyes as they fluttered open.

"I thought…" Her tender heart was racing. "I thought I was dreaming."

"If you were dreaming," I licked her nipple, "so was I."

"Wait." Her eyes were darting around the room. "That wasn't a dream?"

I kissed my way to the other side. "Which part?"

"Was there a weddi—?"

Her voice trailed off as my lips made slow circles around her breast. "Yes."

"So we're….Oh god, yes…married?"

I chuckled at her phrasing. "Yes."

"And did you…" She groaned as my tongue finally swept across the hardened tip. "…did you agree to change me?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay…"

She licked her teeth as I continued to lavish her breasts with my lips and tongue, her inquiries temporarily suspended. "Anything else?" I murmured into her chest.

"Yes…" She lifted my head and looked me in the eye. "Did you say 'Fuck' while I went down on you last night?"

I shuddered, both at the memory and the erotic sound of the word on her lips. "Yes."

She sensed the shift in our balance of power and raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you address your wife?"

"When she attends me like that, yes."

"I see." She advanced on me on all fours, causing me to fall back against the bed. "I take it, then, that you like fellatio with your fucking?"

I hissed through my teeth as she dragged out the last word.

"Not that I mind." Her breasts were inches from my face as she hovered above me, and I was caught staring. "See anything you like?"

I lifted myself up. "A couple of things, actually."

She retreated with a smirk, pushing me down. "Not so fast, Mr. Cullen."

"Woman, I swear." My needless breathing quickened as her lips brushed across my chest. "Being 'fast' is the furthest thing from my mind."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said as she licked my nipple. "Because you're the only item on my morning agenda."

My reply was soon lost as she kissed her way upward, my train of thought derailed by her closeness. Her body was still warm with the heat of sleep, and it gave me chills as she snaked up my torso. She was hungry, her swollen lips furious as they worked against mine. I had waited too long to be gentle, and our kisses were almost violent as our desires collided.

My hands slid over her thighs, around her hips, finally coming to rest on her back, cradling her to me as her tongue slipped into my mouth. I could feel her arousal pressing on me, and I trembled as she slowly ground herself against me.

"Bella, please…"

She leaned in, and as our lips met, she slid her hand between my legs. The heat from her palm sent a shock through my body, and I gasped aloud as she began to stroke me.

"Dammit, Bella…"

She chuckled as she squeezed me tighter. "May I help you?"

"Please…" I was biting my lip to keep from breaking the footboard. "You…now…please…"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" She angled her body against me, and with her eyes hooded with lust, Bella lowered herself and enveloped me in moist, deep heat.

The onslaught of pleasure overpowered me, and I gripped the bed for fear of crushing her. Bella closed her eyes, sighing with a grimace as I reclaimed my place. She was warmer than I remembered, slicker than before, and I took a moment to bask in my surroundings. Bella took her time as she began to rock gently, her brow furrowed in concentration as she undulated against me. I rested my hands on her hips, guiding her until she found her rhythm. She arched her back with the change in tempo, and I felt her yield another precious inch. I held myself back from pushing further still, determined to let her lead.

Bella was glorious as she rode me, her breasts high and proud as she sought her pleasure. This was different than last night when everything was new, her confidence and cadence increasing with each swivel of her hips. She slid her knees forward, widening her stance, and the deeper penetration made my eyes roll back in my head. I was truly in danger of hurting her now, and my hands frantically searched for something to destroy. Bella sensed my distress and guided me toward the bedposts, and I smashed them to kindling before returning to her waist. I slid my hands beneath her bottom, holding her close with greater control. Her name was my prayer as she rolled back and forth, my body taut with the need to release. I would wait for her, could wait for her, but from the expression on her face, I wouldn't be waiting for long.

Bella's eyes were closed, and she was biting her bottom lip as she quickened her pace. Her hands fisted in her thick hair before gliding down her face and over her neck, sliding lower toward her chest. The sight of her shameless arousal unraveled what little of me remained, and when she squeezed her breasts, I gave up the ghost. My hands gripped her hips as I thrusted, and Bella fell onto my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried out as passion pulled us to the edge. I sat up and held her to me as we strained together toward the crest of oblivion. And with her name on my lips and a final push, I tumbled forward, end-over-end, as a wellspring of pleasure washed completely over me, drowning me in her love.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Sometime later, after repairing the damage I'd done to the bed, I was leaned on my elbows, studying Bella's hip. "Love?"

She had just awakened after our morning rendezvous. "Hmmm?"

I stroked the promise symbol with my index finger. "When did you do this?"

"Two weeks ago," she said idly. Her sleepy voice was incredibly sexy, and I was trying my best to ignore it. "Why?"

"How could I not have realized you had a wound? And where did you get this done? And to whom did you grant so much access to my body?"

"Your body?" she asked archly.

"Yes, my body." I gripped her hip and gave it a squeeze. "You are my wife, and your body belongs to me."

"Does it now?" she replied. "I don't recall hearing that in the vows."

"You're changing the subject," I said with a minor edge to my voice. I didn't like the idea that someone, _anyone _had seen Bella's naked hip before I did. The very notion made me inexpressibly irritable.

"You are so cute when you're annoyed," Bella chided as she patted my head. "One, this is my body, and I'm just sharing it with you." I rolled my eyes, and she laughed. "Two, you didn't smell the blood because I did this during the right time of the month. And as for the odorless ink, you'll have to ask Rosalie about that because three, she's the one who did it. Any other questions?"

She was batting her eyes, teasing me with her tone, and I found it impossible to remain cross. I had no desire to waste any of our time alone in a less than euphoric state, and I was truly relieved by the revelation that Rosalie had done her tattoo.

So if Rosalie had done it…

"Did she understand its meaning?" I asked.

"She may have suspected something," Bella confessed. "But I gave her another explanation for that particular choice of number."

"And what was that?"

"You know…" Her hand trailed off with her words, but I just watched her blankly. She struggled to sit upright as I struggled not to stare at her breasts. "You do know what the number sixty-nine represents, right?"

"The astrological sign of Cancer," I said. "But you're a Virgo, so I doubt Rosalie would believe that."

"Edward." She raised her eyebrows in question. "Sixty-nine? Sixty…nine?"

I frowned, frustrated by my ignorance. But Bella merely giggled and fished a notepad and pen out of the top drawer of the nightstand. With a quick glance at me, she began drawing. "Okay, this is you and me while we're both upright. And this is you and me while we're both lying down. Now...if one of us turned the other way while we were lying down together, then we would look like this…" She raised her eyes to me, waiting for comprehension to descend.

I started to ask why we would do that when things suddenly came into sharp focus. I stared at the picture then gaped at Bella who tried to stifle her laughter with her hands. "You told Rosalie that you wanted a tattoo of a sixty-nine because it represents…"

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise." She blushed. "Besides, I think Rosalie found some respect for me that day."

"I'll bet she did." My mind flitted back to the _Kama Sutra_ I had stashed under my mattress, and I recalled a photo from page twenty-eight. I lingered on the image and then bookmarked it for later. "What about Alice?"

"Well, that I couldn't help," she admitted. "She saw my intent when I was explaining the design to Rosalie. I threatened to snap the heel off of her brand-new Blahniks if she spilled the beans, but that was unnecessary. She wanted you to be surprised."

I nodded as my fingers found their way back to the slightly raised skin. "I still can't believe you did this."

"It's just a tattoo," she shrugged.

"No, love." I needed her to understand. "It is so much more than that. You made a rather permanent mark on your human body to symbolize your future commitment as my mate."

"It was the least I could do," she said. "I never want to be without you, Edward. Not for another unnecessary moment or reason. And as soon as my human life makes room for an escape, I will make good on my promise. I will become a vampire and love you until the end of time."

I took her hands and couldn't speak for a moment. "I don't have the words to describe how happy you've made me."

"You don't need words," she murmured. "You show me in other ways."

I cupped her face and tenderly pressed my lips to hers. My body responded to Bella's kiss as it forever would, but I was sensitive to her human limitations. As much as I wanted to be with her again, it was in her body's best interest to rest for a while.

I pulled away and rubbed her arms as I kissed her forehead. "You haven't eaten since last night," I observed. "Are you hungry?"

Her eyes danced as she replied, "I am hungry, but I would love to take a shower. Maybe you could make me something afterwards."

"Sounds good." I kissed her temple and then clasped my hands behind my back, forcing myself to leave her alone.

She chuckled at my obvious struggle and scooted off the bed. Her perfect naked form sashayed toward the bathroom entrance, and I prepared the images of Jasper and Emmett to bring me back down.

But just as her foot hit the ceramic tile, she turned around. "Coming?"

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Every time I thought I had seen it all, another dimension presented itself.

Bella's bare body was a sight to behold. Bella's bare body writhing in ecstasy was a waking fantasy.

Bella's bare body dripping wet defied description.

"You know, for all of your help," she quipped, "you could have stayed on the bed."

"I'm sorry," I said. "But your beauty has rendered me quite useless."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, yeah."

Bella threw her head back as the water cascaded down her body, and my arousal tensed so forceful that I feared it would snap off. She was exquisite, a creature of inhuman loveliness, and as I watched her luxuriate beneath the shower, I marveled at the intimacy that we now shared.

When she first arrived in Forks, I couldn't even stay in the same state as she, fearing that my bloodlust would cause me to end her life. Then, by degrees, I built up my tolerance until I could withstand her scent within the confines of our classroom, then my car, and then her bedroom where I dreamed of her while awake.

And it was in that room and mine also that my resistance increased, and I learned to kiss her, to touch her, to welcome her scent as evidence that she was alive and well and mine.

And after we recovered what we'd almost thrown away, I had improved to the point of Carlisle-esque immunity to the lure of her blood. Its perfume still aroused me as nothing ever would, but the lust it inspired was of a purely carnal nature.

But for all of that, even after she accepted my hand, my ring, and my last name, I had been terrified. For my thirst was only one battle to be fought. Second only to that major consideration was the issue of my strength. I could easily wound her—or worse—if I lost my focus for the merest second. My brothers had warned me about the intensity of the pleasure and provided surprisingly helpful hints on how to safely divert my energy before and during climax. Alice and Esme tactfully assured me that I had nothing to worry about, and my father's faith in me had been patently unwavering.

But until last night—until I had made love to her fully and without compromise—I had worried that I would hurt her. And as she drifted back to earth and fell asleep, I spent the night watching her for signs of stress: bruises, scratches, pain when she moved.

And I found nothing.

And as she slept the sleep of the righteous and justified, I realized the full extent of what I had done: I had given her a human honeymoon. I had risen to the rank of man by keeping my beastly side at bay. I had exercised supreme control over myself and become someone new. I was no longer the villain, for she had made me the hero, a conqueror returning from a most perilous crusade.

So I began to fantasize about new ways to love her, to think about things I hadn't felt myself worthy to envision. I wanted to please her in every possible way, to give her what she wanted and things of which she never dared dream. I might not have been able to read her mind, but her body lay before me as an open book where every line was written in a sensual script only my eyes could see. And until the day I was stricken blind, I wouldn't miss a comma, jot, or tittle. I would sample and suck her, love her and fuck her. For in the presence of trust, there were no limits. In the absence of fear, there were no boundaries.

No boundaries.

I came back to myself with lust on my mind and noticed that Bella's hair was wet. There were suds near the drain, and I could smell the strawberry of her shampoo.

_How long had I been distracted?_ _How could I have missed such an arousing performance?_

Bella smiled knowingly at my inner monologue and began sudsing her lavender loofah. I stepped toward her and took it from her hands. "Allow me, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled and leaned her head to one side as I started at her shoulders, lathering her skin in a circular motion. My eyes followed my hand as it moved toward her neck, promptly glazing over when the bubbles slid over her dripping nipples. With rigid resolve, I continued my ministrations to her upper body, lingering on her breasts much longer than necessary. I dropped to my knees to address her hips, buttocks, legs, and feet.

But as she put her right foot on the ground and I sat up to my full height, I was faced with a possibility that I couldn't ignore.

I rinsed the loofah and discarded it on the tiled floor of the shower. I felt Bella's eyes on me and heard the question before she asked. "What are you doing?"

"There's something I want to try," I murmured as I slid my hands up her legs. She parted them without thinking and gasped with my fingers slid toward the inside of her thighs. "Something I need to do."

"Edward…" Her eyes were wild, and she eventually fixated on the water pouring from the showerhead.

"Don't worry," I grinned as I looked up at her. "I can't drown."

Her harsh laugh was cut off as I leaned forward and nuzzled her. Her tight curls were slick with wetness, and I delicately separated them as I deeply inhaled. The musk of her fragrance was overpowering, and I licked my lips with anticipation. If her scent was this heavenly, I could only imagine the taste…

I burrowed further with the tip of my nose, slowly acquainting myself with her soft, thick folds. Bella had barely moved since I first touched her, but I expected that. In one of the only useful segments of my brothers' performance in the forest, I had learned that too much pleasure could actually be painful here, and I would take my sweet time until she was comfortable.

I slid my hands around the backs of her thighs to cup her bottom, squeezing with gentle assurance. I stroked her with the tip of my nose, and she parted her legs as she sighed. The subtle movement granted me greater access, and I opened my mouth in preparation. She tensed at my inhale, and I blew softly into her warmth in an attempt to soothe her.

My cool breath had the opposite effect, and Bella shuddered. Her fingers scratched my scalp, and her breathing quickened. From my intimate position, I could feel when her thumping pulse accelerated, and my curiosity could no longer be helped. With the greatest possible caution, I pressed my lips to hers in an open kiss, licking her lightly with a gentle pass of my tongue.

I was wholly unprepared for what the raw taste of her would do to me, and I groaned as her exotic flavor tangoed on my tongue. It was pungent, luscious like an unblemished sliver of heavenly fruit, and I wanted to engorge myself on its succulence. But patience in pleasing Bella was my purpose, and in a fraction of a second, I recovered my faculties. She hadn't noticed my retreat, and I couldn't let my nerves get in our way. I licked her again more slowly, moaning into her mound as I ingested her taste. My teeth were a liability even without the venom, and I proceeded gingerly, feasting on her outer labia.

Bella's ensuing cry echoed in the shower chamber, and I felt increased pressure as her hands gripped my head. Encouraged, I sampled her again, my mouth wide and wanting. And when my flat tongue swirled around her most sensitive part, she lost her footing. I pressed my hands against the shower wall, inviting her to rest against my arms as my tongue continued its sweet work. She was writhing wildly, trying to escape. But I knew what she wanted, and I was determined to give it to her.

"Relax, love." I kissed her tenderly. "Just relax."

"It's just so…" Her voice was a whimper as she tried to explain. "I've never…"

"I know, honey." I purred into her plumpness. "Just let go…"

She mumbled unintelligibly as her legs infinitesimally relaxed.

"_Déjame amarte,_ Bella," I murmured. "_Déjame entrar para que yo pueda amarte_."

As my soft Spanish pleading continued to caress her ears, the tension in her body began its recession. I coaxed her further with my language and tongue, tasting and teasing with greater ardor. She grew increasingly limp as I kissed and licked her, and as I blew across her skin again, Bella fully relented. I bent her legs at the knees and put them on my shoulders. She was completely exposed to me now, and I was so very thirsty…

My tongue was slick and seeking as I explored her more deeply. I lapped against her in slow circles, stroking and savoring her swelling folds as my hands reached for her breasts. As I pinched her nipple, Bella began rolling against my mouth, and I nearly cried at this sign of her ultimate trust. This was an intimacy more precious than coitus: baring her most sacred place to my keen senses of sight, smell, and taste. I took nothing for granted as I made love to her with my mouth, painting my passion across her fleshy sex with the most delicate of brushstrokes.

Bella was crowning, the pulse between her legs becoming frantic against my lips. Her strained voice bounced around the shower like a sensuous symphony as I played maestro to her most sensitive spot. She tried to escape as I pushed her further, swirling my tongue all around her exquisite softness. I licked and flicked her with vampiric speed and precision, and she clutched and clawed at me as her hips rocked harder against my mouth. I would not be moved, would not be delayed, and when I felt the trembling of her inner walls, I held her hips in place and sucked the tightening bud.

A sacrilegious chorus of "Oh, god" and "Oh, shit" filled my ears as Bella cried out, her labored breathing signaling the advance of her climax. I swallowed greedily as she came, her ripe nectar flooding my mouth. I didn't move an inch, didn't miss a drop, lapping up her appreciation as she baptized me in the holiest of waters. We were truly one now, unified by the apex of sexual communion.

I lifted her up, wrapping my arms around her quivering body, and she clung to me as we exited the shower. I dried us quickly and tucked her into bed, turning up the thermostat and adding a blanket to her covering. Bella curled up next to me as I joined her, resting her head against my chest. And as her eyes began to close, she laid her hand atop my silent heart.

"I love you," she whispered.

I kissed her forehead and pressed her closer. "As I love you."

**Well… I need to go find my husband, STAT. Please review this chapter and tell me how you liked the view from Edward's POV.**

**ps - In Spanish, he said, "Let me love you, Bella. Let me in so I can love you."**


	28. Chapter 28: Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews on Edward's POV. Y'all make me blush and smile!**

**Chapter 28: Happy New Year**

**Bella's POV**

I always wondered what would change… afterwards.

I wondered where the shift would show up, where the difference would be.

Would the world look different through my experienced eyes? Would colors gleam brighter? Would my sense of smell be heightened?

And what would change with Edward? Would our conversations always have a double meaning? Would we forget everything but our new dynamic? Would I be bold or bashful around him, knowing that he knew me now as he'd never know me before? Would he see me differently?

Would I see myself differently?

Would anything ever be the same again?

I pondered these questions during my pre-wedding soak in the tub, thought about them as Edward drove us here. But once he joined his body to mine and severed all barriers between us, I only had one thought. For all the ways I could describe my feelings about the past four days, the best and most complete was "Yes."

And that was my new answer, wish, and purpose.

Whatever Edward offered and for everything he was, my answer was always "Yes."

"Yes, I would like chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

"Yes, I'd love another shower with you."

"Yes…oh, yes…Edward…yes, yes, yeeeeessssss…."

My life was now a repetitive reply in the affirmative, an endless yearning for more and more Edward. I wanted more of his voice, more of his bilingual banter curling in my ear and making my soul sing. I wanted more of his body, to explore his every rock and hard place with greedy fascination. I wanted more of his mind, to know his every thought, dream, and desire, to remember his memories as we created new ones together.

But most of all, I wanted more of his eyes on me, more of that penetrating stare that made me feel loved, coveted, and worshipped all at once. Because after everything I had experienced, nothing was more erotic or endearing than the way I felt as Edward gazed at my naked body.

_I will never forget the first time he saw me..._

I'd rolled onto my side and shown him the swirling symbol of my commitment. His eyes had darkened to onyx then, but they didn't stay in that blackened shade.

After he discarded my last item of clothing, Edward's eyes met mine. And impossibly, they were my favorite shade of topaz, the molten gold which melted my heart when he declared himself in our meadow. They were shimmering as if fighting tears and lingered on mine for another aching moment before slipping to my nose.

From there, they lighted on my lips, as his tongue darted out to briefly lick his own. His eyes slid over my neck and upper chest before dividing their attention between my breasts. They were bold as they stared, boring into my skin with an intensity that hardened my nipples all over again. They dipped lower still, over my belly and toward my hips.

But the influx of warmth that flooded me when he sighed that beautiful sigh and gazed at my center with such love and devotion…

I turned to smoke and disappeared.

His eyes completed their journey, gliding over my legs and feet and winking at my toes. And with a deliberate upsweep, they met my eyes again as he whispered, "You…you are…"

His unfinished sentence had said far too much, and I was the same no more. For all that happened afterwards, I would often return to that moment of rebirth, basking in its significance. I would remember his eyes, their reverence and relish, and in an instant, I was ready for more.

I chuckled as I looked down at my husband's sleeping face as we lay side-by-side on the living room floor. He had once described me as exactly his brand of heroin, yet I was the one who had developed a serious habit in the past few days.

I had tried to focus on other things, knowing that despite my insatiable appetite for Edward, my body also needed food and rest. But whenever he came near, my needs changed.

He had drawn me a bath the other day to enjoy alone while he prepared me a sandwich in the kitchen. But when he lifted my hand to help me step inside the tub, the innocent contact made me hungry for something else altogether.

I had carried the chess set to our room to give him another chance to defeat me. But once he climbed on the bed and the headboard thumped against the wall, I surrendered my queen to his bishop, and we both won the game.

We even attempted to watch a movie in the living room, thinking that would give me at least two hours of recovery time. I opened the first DVD case and found a note in Emmett's large scrawl—"Don't you know what a honeymoon is for?" After opening four more cases and finding similar insults, I decided to take Emmett's last piece of advice: "Why watch a movie when you can make your own?"

Emmett played a good joke, but his opinion of Edward's sexuality was way off-base. My husband was neither a prude nor a pansy. In fact, he had surprised me with his carnal creativity. I had never imagined he would please me so much, that I could enjoy him in so many ways…

We had covered nearly every square inch of this cottage, including the floors and walls. The kitchen island was too hard for us to lie on together but was the perfect place for him to spread out my body and make a meal out of me.

While on his knees in front of the couch, he'd hit my sweet spot within a few quick strokes, and I'd insisted we make love there at least once a day for the remainder of our honeymoon.

The benches in our closet gave me the best riding leverage and also allowed us to see ourselves from several angles in very flattering lighting.

We'd shot the second movie in there.

And it wasn't just sex. It was the_ way_ Edward loved me. His tenderness, his passion, his words. I didn't know he could focus so intently, that he could make the world disappear with a touch. I didn't know his tongue could do such delicious things to so many parts of my body. I didn't know he could be wild one minute and submissive the next, adoring me all the while. I didn't know I could want him this much, need him so much.

I enjoyed our freedom and creativity and soon learned nothing was off-limits. But I would always return to where we started. Something about Edward taking me while I lay on my back in our bed satisfied me as nothing else did: the way our bodies aligned skin-on-skin while our faces were a whisper apart; the angle of his body as he lay between my legs, shielding me from his heaviness as he made me his own; the war in his eyes between his desire to pace and his need to possess.

I traced the contours of Edward's face as my body fought off a shiver. His eyes were closed, his limbs completely still, but the corners of his mouth refused to cooperate.

"You're supposed to be asleep," I scolded as my finger trailed down his nose.

"I'm trying to behave," he grinned.

"You watch me all the time. It's only fair that I get a turn."

"And I agree." His hand caressed my bare leg. "But it's difficult to feign sleep when you're doing such naughty things to me."

"Naughty?" I swung my leg across his hip as his hand continued its ascent. "I thought you rather liked the things I do to you. Mr. Masen."

"Like?" He gripped my left cheek at the sound of his human name, sending a strong shudder up my back. "It seems I must remind you of the true force of my feelings."

"As you wish, Mr. Masen," I murmured as he rolled me onto my back. And as he kissed me again, I forgot to be annoyed at his failed attempt to sleep.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

"I could lie here with you forever," I sighed against Edward's bare chest an hour later. We hadn't gone far, making it only to the couch.

He kissed my hair. "According to your luscious body, you will."

I pressed myself closer. "Hip, hip, hooray."

"God bless your hips. And your shoulders." His hand followed his words. "And your back, and your waist, and your ass, and your…"

"You're getting pretty liberal with your language," I teased, ignoring the arousal that flared at his mild expletive.

"Am I?" he murmured as his hand curled around my waist. "My wife must be a terrible influence."

I leaned up on an elbow. "Is that so?"

"Let us consider the facts: I have been married for a matter of days and now have quite the potty mouth. The only person to logically blame is my wife."

"Interesting theory," I nodded. "But I have better one."

His finger ran a delicate trail up and down my back. "I thought we had exhausted all of your theories."

My body quaked beneath his touch, but I stilled his hand, refusing to be distracted. "New circumstances call for new theories."

"Very well."

"I believe you have been a closet freak all along and only needed the liberation of your honeymoon to let it come out."

"Closet freak?" He laughed aloud, my body shaking along with his. " I suppose we have done some of our best work in closet." He paused, his hand making its way to my face, and I knew we had officially changed the subject.

And I could think of no better way to spend a Monday morning.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked. We had christened the closet once more and were cuddled beneath an afghan on its plush floor.

"Of course," Edward replied. "But only for a minute. The proximity of your glorious nudity won't allow me much more than sixty seconds of focus."

I pursed my lips, and he chuckled. "I want to talk about my change."

Edward nodded. "I was wondering when we would get to that."

"Did you want to discuss it?"

"Naturally." He idly stroked my arm. "But without suggesting that I was pressuring you. You've already promised to become a vampire, Bella. The 'when' doesn't matter to me in the slightest."

"Do you mean that?"

He kissed my cheek. "With all my heart."

I lowered my voice. "So can we do it this summer?"

"This summer?"

"Yes, after graduation?"

Edward was silent for a moment, for too long a moment, and my anxiety returned. I worried he was somehow disappointed in the timeline or having second thoughts about changing me himself.

But those concerns disappeared when he rolled me onto my back and kissed my face and throat. We kissed and rolled and kissed some more until curiosity got the best of me. "So is that a 'yes'?"

"Forgive me for not answering you properly," he murmured against my mouth. "I just…" He expelled a heavy breath, intoxicating me with its sweetness. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Do with me?"

He chuckled at my tone and drew me up to look in his eyes. "Bella, your vow of immortality was a gift almost too great to accept. And I would have been satisfied if you decided to change sometime in your fifties. But in less than seven months…" He shook his head as a tremor rippled through him.

I brought my mouth to his, unable to verbally respond. His lips were cold and tender against mine, and I was reminded again of how right this decision was. He was my soulmate, my sensei and muse, and I would never be away from him ever again.

He dragged his lips away so we could both catch our breath. "So," he panted. "In answer to your beautiful question, yes. This summer, after graduation."

"That takes care of the 'when.' We still have the all-important matters of where and how."

"'Where' won't be a problem," Edward said. "Our family owns several properties worldwide, and we could convalesce at any one of them for as long as necessary. We can select a place on our own or ask Carlisle and Esme if you don't want the others involved."

"No, my siblings should be there too. We're a family now, and we'll make our decisions together." Edward kissed me again, his eyes awash with love, and I nearly forgot what I was saying. "Okay, so…what about how?"

He flinched at the mention of this most difficult detail and swallowed heavily. "We should talk to Carlisle. I am not backing down or changing my mind. But I …I am deeply opposed to the notion of hurting you, even as a gateway to having you forever."

"It's only three days." I rubbed his arm. "I'll survive because I know what's awaiting me on the other side."

"There must be a way to minimize your suffering," he said. "And with seven months to prepare, I will find it."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

We stared at each other for a long time. Although his thoughts were a mystery, I could see the storm brewing in his eyes. Vampiric emotions were more powerful than human ones, and our love was already so great. I could hardly imagine how it would be after my change. The force of the first kiss might be strong enough to kill me, frozen heart or not.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured as he studied my eyes.

I shook my head. "I'm just so happy you'll be the death of me."

Edward's eyes flashed, and I could feel the shift in the atmosphere. He sighed my name before bringing his lips to mine.

This kiss was light, endearing in its preciousness, and I shivered as his arms enveloped me again. In a moment, I was off the ground, cradled against his chest as he carried me back to our bedroom. He lay me down so gently I barely felt the impact, his hands cupping my face as he continued to kiss me.

His lips were patient as they moved with mine, lingering on my mouth as if we'd already found our forever. He slowly brushed across my cheek to my jawline, taking his sweet time before dipping to the pulse in my throat. I shuddered as he nibbled the delicate skin, my hands sliding into his hair as he covered my chest with cool kisses.

I arched my back in anticipation of his next stop, but he instead placed his lips in the valley between them. I ached for him to touch my breasts, but he teased me with light caresses until his head rolled to the right. He nuzzled me there, circling my nipple with his nose, and I was trembling by the time he took me into his mouth. His tongue lapped me as he suckled, and his tender attention was the sweetest of torture. I didn't want him to stop but needed him to finish, and he chuckled into my flesh as I sighed in frantic frustration.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Edward," I moaned as he palmed my left breast. "You're driving me crazy."

"Hmmm." He lifted his head. "Perhaps a detour might be necessary."

He kissed my left breast with even greater delicacy, and my ready reply faded into silence. The coolness of his lips and tongue was delectable against my warming flesh, and I never wanted him to move.

As he busied himself at my breast, his hands glided higher up my legs before turning inward at my upper thighs. My legs quavered as he separated them, and I gasped as he gingerly parted my pelvic curls. His tongue swirled more quickly around my breast as his fingers worked against my lower sex, rendering me speechless. I bowed my legs at the knees as he brought his lips to mine, and I groaned against his mouth as his two fingers reached my entrance.

His fingers were cool as they slipped inside me, inching forward as I relaxed. He pushed and probed with deft and precision, his fingers coaxing me a hundred different ways while his mouth devoured my lips and neck. I spread my legs as wide as they would go, begging him not to stop as he worked inside me. And when his fingers curled against that tight ball of nerves deep within my walls, I nearly broke my hand as I gripped his shoulders. The feeling was so good, too good, bringing me near the point of combustion. My hips rocked against his rotating hand, desperately seeking that elusive summit. He whispered and cooed as his fingers made love to me, and when I could stand it no longer, his body replaced his hand and claimed me in one smooth thrust.

I called out his name as he filled me with an ecstasy I didn't know existed. He hitched my legs at the knees, and they easily fell farther apart. Edward was ruthless as he stroked me hard and deep, and I was almost afraid of the violent current running through me. I was losing control, the pleasure more than I could take, and I reached for one of the few remaining pillows to muffle my cries.

Edward growled, tossing the pillow across the room, and pinned my wrists against the bed with one hand. I tried to break away, as if I could, but he shook his head and glared at me with black eyes.

"I want to hear you."

He would hear me either way with his inhuman senses, but I knew what he meant. The end was near—I could feel the telltale tingling in my scalp and back—but I clamped my mouth shut, afraid to let it out.

"Stubborn little minx." He held my gaze as he rode me harder, and my vision began to blur.

"I won't come before you do." His teeth grazed my neck as he hissed. "And I won't stop until I hear you."

He scooted me backwards, fastening my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the thrice-repaired headboard. The new angle fought whatever modesty I was claiming, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as my body began to quiver. The roaring in my ears grew steadily louder as Edward urged me on with his body and words.

"Yes, _amor_," he groaned as he pumped me with impossible speed. "Come for me."

I barely heard his entreaty as I finally let go. An explosion of pleasure detonated between my legs, and the savage within me cried out. Edward refused to relent even now, and with each ensuing thrust, another primal sound escaped my lips. I thrashed against him as he took me higher still, my inner walls convulsing as he joined me in my release. He gripped the sides of the bed as he bucked against me one last time, destroying the frame in the process. I held onto his quaking body when we hit the floor, still riding the wave of our climax. And as we opened our eyes to the mess around us, Edward shrugged.

"So much for sturdy."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

As night descended, we'd packed our things and closed the door on our honeymoon. My emotions were ambivalent as we drove away. I was beyond sorry to leave our oasis but overjoyed to return to the world as Edward's wife and lover.

We were now sitting outside the Cullen mansion, our hands clasped together on the center console of the Volvo. Edward's eyes were unreadable as he watched me, yet I perfectly understood their feelings.

"I don't want to share you either," I said. "But we do have a family waiting for us."

"And Esme is five seconds from rushing out here," Edward sighed. "I think she missed you more than me."

"Untrue!" Esme shouted from somewhere inside the house.

"Come on." I kissed his hand with a smile. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can be alone again."

Before I could blink again, Edward was opening my car door with a wide grin. "Then let's go!"

I was surprised that the Cullens didn't attack us on the porch, but Edward confided that Carlisle wanted to remember the moment we entered their house for the first time as husband and wife.

But when we crossed the threshold, the ear-piercing shrieks were an unpleasant surprise.

"Human ears!" I groused as they surrounded us. "Human ears!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Esme gushed as she wrapped me in a hug. "We're so happy to have you home!"

"Home." I rolled the word around in my mouth as a smile flooded my heart. "It's good to be home."

Carlisle was grinning wider than I'd ever seen as he surveyed Edward. "You look good, son."

"I am," Edward said as he looked at me. "Better than ever."

Alice bounced where she stood, moving so fast I could barely see her. "I need to calm down before I hug you, so I'll stand here and watch."

"You act like they're the first couple to have a honeymoon," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Give me a break."

I smiled at my new sister, remembering her interference may have single-handedly saved my relationship with Edward. "I missed you, too, Rosalie."

She fought a smile as she huffed. "If you had the time to miss me, then someone didn't do his job."

"I don't know about that," Emmett said as he looked me over. "Her lips are swollen. Her skin is flushed and glowing. I think ol' Eddie here may have done it."

"Don't you worry about who did what." Edward shook Emmett's hand. "But I'll thank you in advance to keep your little pranks to yourself next time."

Emmett's laughter boomed through the foyer as Alice explained what she was seeing in his head.

"Now, now," I said to Edward as I approached his brother. "Let's not be too hard on him. After all, it wasn't all bad."

"How soon I forget." Edward murmured as he kissed my hand. "We may very well be in his debt."

Emmett's confusion cut off his amusement. "So you enjoyed my surprise?"

"Very much." I patted his cheek. "Some of your suggestions proved to be quite useful."

Emmett looked between Edward and me, and he slapped Edward's back. "That's what I'm talking about! So what did you do? Take it outside? Do it on the ceiling?"

Emmett's words reminded me of all that we did do, and Jasper hissed from his perch near the stairs. I covered my mouth with my hands, trying in vain to hide my blush. "Sorry."

"I'm happy for you," he grimaced. "But this is unbearable. Please focus on something else."

"Well," Edward drawled as his fingers entwined with mine. "I do have a new appreciation for soft carpeting."

Carlisle choked as Emmett laughed aloud. Jasper glared at Edward, and Alice clapped her hands. "This is so fun!" she trilled. "I'm sorry, love, but you've got to admit. This is the happiest we've been in our entire existence!"

The mention of their existence jogged my memory, and I squeezed Edward's hand. He looked at Alice, and when she shook her head, I realized she'd kept the meaning behind my tattoo to herself. I showed her my plans to thank her later, and she grinned.

"There's something I want to tell you all," I said, and I could feel Edward's smile widening.

"You're pregnant!" Emmett guessed, and Rosalie slapped him. "Not funny," she said.

"I want to be with Edward forever," I said. "So I've made a decision to guarantee that outcome."

Esme gasped as she looked between us. "Are you saying…"

"Yes," I grinned at my husband. "I've asked Edward to change me, and he's agreed."

Before I knew it, my new parents were squeezing me on both sides, crushing me with their excitement. "Still human," I reminded them as the air left my body. They released me with apologies, but their faces were too jubilant for the words to be convincing.

As Emmett scooped me up and twirled me around, I heard Carlisle's voice. "Son…this is truly amazing news."

"I can hardly believe it myself," Edward admitted. "But she keeps reminding me it's real."

"This is so great!" Alice shrieked as she jumped up and down. "Finally, my vision comes true!"

"You're going to be so fun to play with!" Emmett cheered. "Newborns are the best. Hey, can I be there for your first kill? I promise not to laugh if you ruin your clothes."

"Slow down, Emmett," Jasper said seriously. "Let's talk about this." He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Will you please challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling contest after your change? I'll give you anything you want if you'd beat him just once."

"Ha!" Emmett slapped the wall, denting it with his handprint. "Bella can't beat me, even with her newborn strength."

"Is that a bet?" Jasper challenged with an extended hand.

"You beat your sweet southern ass it is!" Emmett crowed as they shook on it. "And when I beat her, you're going to kiss my feet and declare me 'The King of Everything.' Or buy me an expensive sword."

"Easy, guys," Alice interrupted. "There are still a few things to discuss, starting with the fact that the only feet Jasper will ever kiss are mine."

"We'll see about that," Emmett muttered.

"I see her as a vampire this time next year," Alice explained. "But I can't see the actual change. When is this happening?"

"This summer, after graduation," Edward replied.

Alice stared ahead and exhaled after a moment. "Still good," she grinned. "Nothing will get in the way."

"Edward says you guys own property all over the world," I said to Esme. "Where would you suggest we all go?"

"All?" Rosalie interjected.

"Of course. I want you all to be there. I wouldn't be comfortable if you weren't."

Rosalie seemed surprised, but she merely shrugged. "You're not using our chateau."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said as Esme folded her hands in thought.

"We do have an island you could use," she said with sudden inspiration.

"An island?" I exclaimed. "As in trees, water, and everything?"

"Carlisle gave it to me for an anniversary," she fluttered. "It's beautiful, remote, and filled with enough wildlife to satisfy all of us and a newborn thirst."

"And the only humans are our minimal staff," Edward said. "So you'll be able to master your control without worry."

"Humans," I breathed, and my heart lurched uncomfortably in my chest. "I'll have to figure out what to tell Charlie when I disappear."

"The college excuse will work," Alice said. "You can take some pictures on campus this summer, and we'll record your voice if we have to. But Charlie won't suspect anything."

I tried to keep my smile as Alice reassured me, but I still had trouble accepting I would have to leave my father behind. I felt the calm descending on me, but it would take more than Jasper's gift to truly ease my mind.

"You won't lose Charlie," Edward murmured as though he heard my concern. "I promise to find a way to keep him in your life."

My spirits lifted at his thoughtful declaration, prompting me to kiss him as if we were alone.

"Good grief," Rosalie scoffed. "Get a room."

"You've got a lot of nerve," Edward growled over my shoulder.

"Ooh, you guys!" Alice checked her wrist and squealed. "It's almost midnight!"

I had forgotten it was New Years' Eve, as I had been celebrating my own holiday for the past several days. Edward's lips left mine, but he didn't release me as the Cullens paired up around us. Carlisle and Esme joined hands, and my sibling couples followed suit. Edward was briefly confused, then we took the outstretched hands of Esme and Alice, closing the circle.

Carlisle smiled at he looked around, his chest seeming to swell with pride. "This is the first time I've rung in a new year with all of my children beside me." He glanced at Edward with gentle eyes. "And now, with our newest addition, our family is complete."

"Bella, there are no words for what you mean to us," Esme continued. "No words for what you've given to Edward and to this family. And although your change is several months away, you are as much as a Cullen tonight as you will ever be."

"God bless you," Carlisle said, "as God has blessed us all with another year to do His good work and enjoy the life He has given us. May we always remember how blessed we truly are. Amen."

"Amen," we chorused as Alice held up her hand and started the countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

I turned to Edward as our family broke up into pairs, the love in my heart reflected in his honeyed eyes. He held my hands lightly, rubbing my fingers as we stared at each other. And when Alice, Esme, and Emmett yelled "Happy New Year!" Edward cupped my face as happy tears threatened to spill.

"Happy New Year, Bella," he whispered as an unexpected shower of confetti rained down on us all.

"Happy New Year," I smiled as he brought his face closer.

The kiss was gentle when it began. But a spark of passion charged the air between us, and I tilted my head to taste him more deeply. His arms closed around me, and as our tongues lapped greedily against each other, fresh fire licked its way down my body to the valley between my legs. I shuddered as it ignited, itching to get closer to its consuming flame.

"Esme," Carlisle loudly exclaimed. "I just remembered I have something to show you upstairs."

"Yes!" she said, the tone of her voice slightly off. She smiled at me awkwardly before turning to her husband. "Shall we go now?"

Carlisle directed her toward the stairs and nodded at all of us. "Good night. And uh, Happy New Year!"

As they ghosted upstairs, Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him toward the back door. "It's time I visited your man-cave and gave it a woman's touch."

Jasper gave Edward a strange look before following his wife out the door. The corners of Edward's mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything.

Before I could ask what was going on, Rosalie headed toward the doorway to the garage without a backward glance.

Emmett watched her retreat and grinned at Edward. "Thanks, Bro!" And with that, he followed Rosalie put of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

Edward's eyes darkened. "It seems our energy was too much for Jasper to handle, so he deflected it to everyone else in the room."

I blushed with understanding. "Oh!"

"Don't be embarrassed," Edward smiled. "We are newlyweds, after all."

"Newlyweds who are suddenly alone."

"So we are." Edward's eyes roamed the first floor of the house before returning to mine. "And what would you like to do, Mrs. Cullen?"

I slipped away from his grasp and walked to the wall across from the kitchen. I turned around and caught him staring at me, the hunger in his eyes but a mirror of my own.

Arching my back against the wall, I searched for the button near the wall sconce, cocking an eyebrow at my very aroused husband.

"Going down?"

**Looks like everyone had a Happy New Year in the Cullen family, LOL!**

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but Bella had a lot to say. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time…**

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29: The More Things Change

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your messages, reviews, and alerts. You guys are AMAZING! **

**And I promise to respond to the reviews I missed this weekend and start Chapter 30 next week :)**

**Chapter 29: The More Things Change**

**Bella's POV**

For the second morning in a row, I awoke in Edward's arms in what was now _our_ basement apartment. Esme had rehabilitated it during our honeymoon as a wedding present and to address this newlywed's refusal to live with her vampiric in-laws and their exceptional sense of hearing. It was bad enough that Jasper could feel our arousal as soon as we could. There was no reason to also provide the entire family with a soundtrack.

Esme had sympathized with my human need for privacy and totally outdone herself with the renovations. The slate gray walls were a deeper version of the blue from my wedding gown, and the entire space boasted the same colors as our honeymoon cottage. She'd added soft white decorative molding to the ceiling and a unifying chair rail from one end of the apartment to the other. Gone were the harsh bookshelf unit and the stiff chair. In their place were floating shelves, a cushy sofa, and a pair of armchairs flanked by two reading lamps. There was also a colorful area rug with a wide ottoman in its center.

Edward and I were already quite fond of that piece of furniture.

In the second room, the pool table had been replaced by a round dining table topped by an _Alice in Wonderland _themed chess set. She'd kept the painting of his childhood home, the trunk of irreplaceables, and the framed pictures of his parents and added a decorative mirror, a chandelier, and assorted candle sconces.

The bedroom had been completely transformed. Besides filling the holes made by Edward's loneliness, the leather sofa was replaced by a bed just like the one we'd destroyed in the cottage. There was a vanity and dressing bench across from the bed. And on the wall behind the bench were a trio of photos that warmed my heart.

In the first one, Edward and I were sitting at his piano, our eyes locked as he'd played my lullaby for the very first time. The second photo was from the night of the Ball as we'd stood together in the foyer, debating on whether to go or stay home.

Someone had been quite sneaky with her candid camera.

But the largest photo was the centerpiece of the collection: Edward and I on our wedding day, just after the first kiss. I had never looked so happy, and his face was so alight with love that he practically looked human. I felt the urge to stroke his cheek as I stood before the picture, and soon the real thing appeared on my right side.

"Beautiful," I murmured as I turned around.

His fingers were combing through my unruly hair. "Whatever beauty I possess is a mere reflection of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "You're biased."

"And you are blind."

"Good thing we have each other," I said as I kissed him. Our mouths entwined as if they had never met before, and we stayed locked at the lips as Edward backed toward the bed. He laid me down, and our naked bodies picked up where they'd left off somewhere in the night. His lips moved to my throat as my hands slid down his back, and I rolled my head to the left. But when I glanced at our nightstand, I sighed.

Edward pulled away. "That didn't sound like pleasure."

"It wasn't." I turned his head to the object of my vexation.

He frowned at the clock. "Do we have to go back?"

I attempted to sit up. "Unless you want to be married to a high school dropout."

He pinned me down and nuzzled my neck. "As long as I can keep the 'married' part, you can drop out of anything you want."

His lips were teasing that sensitive spot beneath my ear, and I was having trouble speaking as I reconsidered. I was already married and becoming a vampire this summer. Couldn't I just take the GED test and spend the next six months in bed?

Then an image of proud Papa Swan sitting in the audience at the Forks High graduation ran across my mind, and I cupped Edward's face in my hands. "Charlie."

His eyes were resigned as he caught my meaning. With a kiss to my pouting lips, he sighed and rolled off of me. "You go shower, and I'll make you some breakfast."

I scooted off the bed and walked toward his bathroom. "Or you can shower with me, and I'll eat a granola bar in the car."

His eyes darkened. "Are you trying to leave this apartment sometime today?"

"Yes."

"Then please shower by yourself," he grimaced. "Quickly."

I nodded with resignation and headed into the bathroom. As I grabbed my monogrammed towel from the bar, I realized the grim truth.

The honeymoon was officially over.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Edward and I lived in a small house not too far from the Cullen mansion. The honeymoon cottage belonged to the Cullens and would serve as a proper decoy if it ever became necessary. Provided they replaced the bed first and repaired a few dents.

But to enhance the illusion of our independence, Alice had been gifted with Esme's three-year-old, barely-used champagne Audi coupe. This way, Alice could get to school on time without being subjected to our romantic antics. As it was, Edward seemed to be having trouble keeping his hands at ten and two as he drove.

Not that I minded.

As today was our first time being around other people since the honeymoon, we were hoping to just stay to ourselves and under the radar. But as we pulled into the school parking lot, the unlikelihood of that became clear.

Despite the cold wind, dozens of students were idling outside the main entrance, proving that news of our nuptials had reached school grounds. And as the crowd moseyed toward our car, I rolled my eyes at their nosiness. But as Edward cut the engine, I was surprised to find him smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Everything," he beamed as he removed our seatbelts. "You're my wife, and you officially belong to me. Which means I have the legal right to do this."

Edward leaned over and kissed me, and our mouths began their sensual dance. He lifted me onto his lap, and as I inadvertently bumped into the horn, there was a collective cry of surprise outside of the car. I laughed, unconcerned, and straddled him, my knees balancing awkwardly on either side of his seat. I unbuttoned his coat, and we abruptly jerked backwards as Edward reclined his seat. My mouth dipped to my favorite sweet spot on his neck as he unzipped my jacket, and I soon felt his hands beneath my sweater. His fingers were cold as they reached inside my bra, and when he began rubbing my breast, I grabbed his wrist.

"Be warned, Mr. Cullen," I groaned. "If you keep that up, we're going to make the front page of the _Forum_."

"Hadn't you noticed?" Edward smiled as his fingers kept moving. "I've had the windows tinted. It's their word against ours what's going on in here."

That little detail almost changed my vote, but I steeled myself. "You honestly think you can do this without breaking the windows or flattening the tires?"

He paused, and his thoughtful expression made me laugh. "Come on, closet freak. Let's go before we do something really stupid."

We exited the car a few moments later, unsurprised to find the parking lot still full. We walked through the throng with our heads high, stopping to greet Angela and Ben just inside the front door.

"Happy new year, newlyweds!" Angela gushed as she hugged me. "How was the honeymoon?"

Ben raised an eyebrow at Edward, and he grinned as Angela covered her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean…I did, but not like…I can't believe I just asked you that in front of your boyfri- husband!"

"It's okay," I smiled, my cheeks aflame. "Whatever you meant, it was amazing. Absolutely amazing."

"Oh!" Now Angela was red. "I'm glad."

"Dude, your wedding was fly," Ben was saying as Jessica approached me. "Like something out of a movie."

"You can thank my beautiful bride for that," Edward smiled, warming me afresh from head to toe. I caught Mike Newton's glare as he passed us, and I waved at him. He halfway nodded and then scurried toward homeroom. I was too happy to mind.

Jessica took my outstretched hand and inspected it. The gems twinkled in the light, inciting a loud gasp from the onlookers. "I just wanted to see if your rings were as obnoxious as I remembered," she said.

"And?"

"They're worse." She dropped my hand and smirked. "I bet that 'monkey sex' thing is true now." I laughed, and she shook her head. "I won't ask for details because I know you wouldn't give me any, but you're glowing so bright that it's almost disgusting."

"Aw, thanks, Jess," I grinned and then lowered my voice. "And you're right...on both accounts."

"Oh, shut up," she said. "You are so freaking lucky, Bella. And I'm happy for you and all, but if I wasn't your friend, I would seriously want to slap you."

"You touch my bride," Edward playfully growled, "and I'll have to hurt you."

Jessica was gazing at Edward like an aroused deer in headlights, but before she could respond, Lauren emerged from the crowd.

"And what do we have here?" she crowed as she stepped around Jessica. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen holding court in the hallway. Well," she looked me up and down and folded her arms, "what a shitty way to start the year."

"Lauren!" I exclaimed, enjoying her shock as I hugged her. "I see you're sticking to last year's resolution to be the biggest bitch in Forks. Good for you!"

Edward patted her shoulder as her mouth dropped open. "Happy New Year," he smiled cruelly.

Lauren winced from the contact, and her eyes narrowed to slits as we passed her. Edward and I headed down the hall and made a left turn at the main office. As we closed the door, Lauren screeched, "I hate you so much!"

Ms. Cope looked up at the outburst, and her surprise doubled when she saw us walking toward the counter. "What are you two doing here?"

"We go to school here," I replied.

"I know," she chuckled. "But the wedding was only last Thursday. I didn't expect you back until next Monday."

Edward was quick to finish her thought. "So we can leave?"

Ms. Cope was too dazed to speak, so I nudged Edward to look down. "I mean, I can't authorize you to stay away that long," she confided after recovering. "But if you did, I'm sure a note from the police chief or the most popular doctor in Forks would earn you some leniency. But while you're here, you may as well pick up a 'Change of Personal Information' form. You'll need one, you know, since you have a new last name now!"

Girlishness overtook her, and she grinned as she went digging in a bin below the counter. "Can I just thank you again for inviting me to your wedding? It was the most romantic event I have ever attended! I hope Wilson was taking notes," she winked.

I was a little grossed out by her tender tone, but I couldn't really object in the face of her enthusiasm for our marriage. And because she'd just told us to extend our honeymoon another week, she could call him her "Big Bald Sugar Daddy" for all I cared.

Edward tucked the form into my bookbag as soon as it hit the counter, and Ms. Cope smiled. "Someone's in a hurry, huh?" She laughed aloud, fanning herself, and we took that as our cue to leave.

"Thank you, Ms. Cope," I said sincerely.

"Bye, lovebirds!"

We rushed out the door and back through the hallway, ignoring the second round of stares, and beelined for the Volvo. Alice was pulling in as we reached the car, and as she stuck out her tongue, we gave her a detailed glimpse of our afternoon plans.

"Too much information!" she shouted, and we laughed as we peeled out of the parking lot.

"So where do you want to go, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked. "The cottage? Coldstone Creamery? Canada?"

"As long as it starts with 'C,' right?" I chuckled. "Actually, I'd like to go to Charlie's."

"Right," he nodded. "You never packed your things."

"True, but Charlie and I haven't really talked about the wedding, and I wanted to make sure he was all right."

"Charlie's fine, love." He patted my hand sympathetically. "Don't worry."

"I know," I said without conviction. "I just want to tidy up and make him some dinner. I wouldn't want him to think I've abandoned him."

I couldn't explain where these dutiful daughter desires were coming from, but I wanted to make sure Charlie knew that my marriage wouldn't change his place in my life. And to my new husband's credit, he didn't try to dissuade me. He just squeezed my hand and didn't let go until we pulled onto my street. Charlie's cruiser was gone, but my truck was parked in the driveway. And although it was still mine, it somehow looked abandoned and made the house itself seem incredibly large and lonely.

I had expected to find the place in a state of disarray. But when I walked into the living room, the pillows were fluffed, the carpet vacuumed, and a newspaper was neatly folded on the coffee table. The television remote control was resting on top of it, and there were three baby cacti on the mantle.

Actual living things.

I dropped my coat and bookbag on the couch, then walked returned to the hall. That's when I noticed that the mirror in the hallway was smudge- and streak-free. "Are you sure this is my house?" I wondered aloud.

The orderliness continued into the kitchen. All the dishes were clean, the counters spotless, and there was a large white poinsettia in the middle of the table that matched the new green and white curtains and placemats.

"Has Esme been here?" I asked Edward.

"No," Edward said, "but this reeks of Alice. And you know she has a sweet spot for Charlie."

"And Charlie can't resist her spritely charm."

"So you see?" Edward pulled me in his arms. "You have nothing to worry about."

"You're always right," I sighed against his chest.

"Hardly," he said. "And I hope you'll forgive me when I get things wrong."

"As long as we're together," I smiled, "nothing will ever be wrong again."

Edward tilted my chin up and brought his lips down to mine. I was expecting him to lift me onto the counter, but he scooped me into his arms and whisked us to my bedroom.

I barely took note of the mess I'd left in here as Edward set me down at the foot of my bed. His kisses grew slower until they finally ceased, but he didn't fully release me. He was frowning for the first time in a week as he looked around the room, gently rubbing my arms before he finally spoke.

"The first night I came here, I was a predator." His voice was a ragged whisper. "A lurking fiend who stole the truth of your heart while you slept unaware." He lifted my left hand and caressed its third finger. "And now, you're wearing my ring, flaunting my last name, preparing to be my eternal mate." He pierced me with his eyes. "I am so…"

His voice cut off as he fondled my wedding ring, and I was struck dumb. I couldn't look away as the tempest raged in his eyes, and my palm came to rest against the side of his face. My hand slid downward as his breathing quickened, his sweet breath washing over me in heady gusts. He kissed my fingers as they brushed across his mouth and pulled me even closer, licking his lips as I stood on tiptoe to reach him.

This kiss was chaste and barely palpable, but it conveyed everything that I couldn't say. I kissed him again with greater pressure and slid my hands into his hair. I angled my head and leaned in a third time, my tongue slipping out to sample his bottom lip. He groaned as I licked him, and his hands made their way to the top of my shirt. My heartbeat quickened as he began working the buttons on my cashmere cardigan, and I shuddered when his smoldering eyes recaptured mine.

My fingers blindly reached for Edward's collar and slowly made their way down. When at last the final button was open, he helped me remove his shirt and tossed it on top of my sweater. He dropped to his knees and dispensed with our shoes and socks. I pulled him closer by his belt when he stood up, our tongues soft and seeking as we kissed again. I busied myself with undoing his jeans, and the unzipping of his fly was erotic in the silence. Edward wound a hand around my back before I could remove his bottoms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he eased us onto the bed.

His lips slowly savored mine as we began to undress each other. He fingered the front clasp of my bra and unhooked it, sliding the straps off my shoulders. As he kissed his way to my ear, my hands ran up his back, and he lifted his head so I could remove his shirt. He immediately returned to my skin, kissing every inch between my earlobe and collarbone before finding my lips again. His tongue teased my bottom lip as his hands skimmed my breasts on their way down to my waist. He unbuttoned my jeans and slipped his hands beneath my bikinis, sliding them down my legs. I kicked them off and leaned forward to remove the rest of his clothes.

Without nothing between us but sensual intent, we lay back down and settled into the bed. Edward pulled up the covers and pulled me closer, rolling me on top of him as we kissed. He held me close as he caressed my back, his hands cold and gentle as they covered my bottom. They turned at my hips and glided over my stomach, and I sighed as they finally cupped my breasts. I leaned my head back as he kissed my chin, shuddering as his teeth grazed my neck. He sucked the tender spot where my pulse was racing, and my hips began to rock against him. His hands cradled my body closer as he rolled me beneath him, bending my leg at the knee as he carefully balanced on top of me.

I met Edward's eyes as he prepared himself, the magnificent storm still brewing in their depths. I held his gaze as he found me, the first, precious push nearly bringing me to tears. He waited for some time before moving again, kissing and caressing me until I was dizzy with desire. And then he inched forward again in a delectable duet of strength and grace, and a spasm of pleasure rippled through my body. My eyes fluttered as if to close, but I forced them to focus as Edward stared into my soul. I felt his heart in every perfect stroke, and the sensation was as powerful as it was pure. And as we slowly made love in the room where we first began, I felt as if we'd come full circle, with nothing lacking between us and nothing standing in our way.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Edward pointed to the lamp on my nightstand. "How about this?"

"No," I said. "That was here when I arrived from Phoenix."

I had taken a bird bath and changed my clothes again while Edward prepared my lunch. He'd showered while I ate, and thanks to his inhuman abilities, he had been dry and dressed before I'd finished the first half of my sandwich.

Now we were in my room deciding what I would take to my new home beneath the Cullen mansion. And the selection process was much harder than I'd expected.

He lifted the comforter from the bed. "Too small," I said.

"You could curl up in it while you read on the couch," he replied as he folded it.

"It doesn't match our décor."

He nodded and dropped the blanket on the bed. He then started walking toward the desk, and I was already shaking my head. "Charlie bought that at a garage sale and repainted it before I moved in. See? It used to be pink."

"This?" He sat in the rocking chair. "It would be perfect in our bedroom."

"He bought that before I was born," I said in a small voice. "I couldn't take that from him."

"So far, you've said 'yes' to four CDs and your bookbag," Edward observed as he invited me onto his lap. "Are you sure that you're ready to move out? Because if not, we can work something out."

"Like what?" I muttered into his chest.

"Conjugal visits, for starters."

I fought a smile. "You're not getting conjugal visits."

His eyes went wide with horror. "You're cutting me off?"

"Hush, silly boy," I said with a shove. "I just…I don't know which would be worse for Charlie: all of my stuff here without me or my ransacked room half-full of the things I didn't want."

"We don't have to do this now," Edward reminded me. "You can talk to Charlie, see how he's feeling, and then proceed. There's no rush, you know." He tilted my chin up. "We will be married forever."

"I like the sound of that." And my move-out project quickly became secondary to the chance to make out with my husband.

"So," Edward asked at length. "Are you still making dinner?"

"Yes." I jumped off his lap and walked toward the bedroom door. "I'm thinking lasagna."

Edward followed me downstairs as I raided the fridge and cabinets. While there was both ground beef and Italian sausage, tomato sauce and pasta, Charlie was out of fresh produce and cheese. I thought of sending Edward to the store, but he offered to run home and grab supplies from Esme's sizeable stock. I agreed, provided that he used a car like a normal person, and he agreed, provided that he didn't have to obey the speed limit.

"Compromise is the key to any successful marriage, you know," he quipped.

"Just don't get caught," I said. "I'm sure Charlie doesn't want his first arrest of the year to be his son-in-law."

As I couldn't brown the meat without the onions and peppers, I used the time in Edward's absence to start the "Thank you" notes from the wedding. Esme had taken care of all the vendors, but I wanted to send handwritten cards to Madeleine, Jeanette, and Mr. Weber. Even with my family's mythical abilities, the wedding would not have taken place without the help of those three humans.

_Humans_, I chuckled to myself. _You're already seeing yourself differently._

Edward returned just as I was finishing the note to Jeanette, and he brought the bag of groceries into the kitchen. As I set the tri-colored peppers and onions on the counter, Edward tied an apron around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Another wedding present from Esme."

The black cotton apron had "Mrs. Bella Cullen" written in an elegant white script across the bust. I noticed Edward was similarly dressed, only his apron was embossed with a flowery "Mr. Bella Swan."

"Emmett," he shrugged.

I tried not to be distracted by the ridiculous speed with which Edward expertly chopped the tomatoes, peppers, and onions, but it was impossible. He was chatting and laughing as if his hands weren't handling the sharpest knife in our kitchen, and I marveled at the display of both sides of his nature.

Once the lasagna was on, we retired to the living room. Although Charlie wasn't due home for another couple of hours, being alone in my bedroom was simply too tempting. And we didn't want to press our luck.

"You know," Edward said as he stroked my hands. "I never did give you a wedding present."

"You are my wedding present." I kissed him. "What could be better than that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe a grand tour of the most beautiful bookstores in the world."

"Yeah," I smiled. "That would be amazing." Edward looked at me with a knowing glint in his eyes, and I gaped at him. "Are you serious?" He reached down and pulled out a large, elegant envelope. "What's with you hiding presents under the couch?" I asked as my eyes and smile widened with glee.

"You never seem to look there," he shrugged as I snatched the envelope from him.

Inside was an itinerary for a tour of twenty bookstores, starting with The Last Bookstore in Los Angeles. There were stops in Greece, Argentina, Italy, and a host of other places. As I looked at the included photos of each store, I was already salivating at the prospect of exploring them. "Some of these are outdoors," he explained, "so we'll have to go at night or on overcast days."

"How many of these have you visited?" I asked as I devoured the pictures.

"None," he confessed. "This experience will be new for me as well."

"Edward, this is amazing!" I kissed him repeatedly. "Especially since we'll be discovering them together."

"I'm glad that you're pleased," he smiled.

"Pleased?" I tossed the envelope onto the coffee table, pushed him back into the couch, and straddled him. "I'll show you just how pleased I am."

As I leaned in and licked his ear, he moaned. "I thought we weren't trying to get caught."

I lifted my head. "Then let's be quick about it."

"You are incorrigible," he said as he stared at my mouth. "And I love you that way."

My lips found his again, and I was preparing to unbutton his pants when the doorbell rang. I jumped up and screamed, and Edward clamped his mouth shut so as not to laugh. I swatted his arm as I fixed my appearance and walked toward the door.

Mr. Lauren was there with the mail, a large package for Charlie, and congratulations on my nuptials. I received them all politely and returned to the living room.

"Well, that killed the mood," I frowned as I flopped on the sofa. "If Charlie's expecting a package, then he'll probably be home earlier than usual."

"Then let's make sure he finds us doing something harmless." He reached for the remote and turned on the television, immediately seeking out the preview channel.

"Nothing romantic," I groused. "I'm already having enough trouble in that department."

"Amen," Edward muttered. He sped through the guide and then put his arm around me as he changed the channel. "Have you ever seen _Misery_?"

Kathy Bates scared the living crap out of me for the better part of two hours, and after I recovered enough to take the lasagna out of the oven, Edward mellowed things slightly with _Strangers on a Train_. The taut psychological thriller was followed by _Dial 'M' for Murder_, and the last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Grace Kelly walking toward the telephone in her bathrobe.

By the time I woke up, Sidney Poitier was on the screen in a smart dark suit talking to an incredulous Spencer Tracy. I recognized the scene from _Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? _and wished I had caught it from the beginning.

Edward was still curled around me, and I disentangled myself from his arms to stretch. "So did Tony get away with it?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the ending," he said.

"You're right," I smiled. "Better to watch it another time when I'm not so exhausted." I kissed him briefly. "What time is it?"

"Three o'clock."

"In the morning?" I noticed for the first time that it was pitch black outside. "How long was I asleep?"

"A while," he replied. "I thought of waking you but figured that you needed your sleep."

"I guess so." Then I turned back to him. "What did Charlie say when he found us down here? I bet he didn't take it so well. Then again, he was pretty cool at the wedding, so maybe he..."

In the middle of my rambling, I noticed Edward's taut, humorless expression. And I immediately thought the worst.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did he yell? Did he cry? Did he ask inappropriate questions about our honeymoon?"

"No," Edward said. "He didn't do any of those things."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Good." But Edward's eyes were still strange, almost afraid to look at me. "What is it?"

"Charlie didn't do those things," Edward said slowly, "because he didn't come home."

"He's not here?" I looked toward the window again and back at Edward. "Well, where is he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" I laughed. "You know everything."

He didn't smile or respond, and his stillness was making me nervous.

"Edward," I asked with rising trepidation, "where is Charlie?"

He took my hands, and his honeyed eyes were soft as they held mine. "He's missing."

**I don't know what sort of note to leave here, so I'll just say PLEASE REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30: Missing

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Reactions to Ch29 were three parts "Where the heckfire is Charlie?" and one part "Why in tarnation would Edward let Bella sleep if her father is missing?" so I'm back to answer at least one of those questions… **

**Chapter 30: Missing**

**Bella's POV**

"Missing?" The word didn't make sense in context. "What do you mean 'missing'?"

Edward looked at my hands. "I mean he's…"

"You mean he's missing a late replay of the Sonics game or missing a workable sense of style, right?" I willed him to agree with me, refusing to accept the look in his eyes.

"Bella," he sighed. "I don't know how else to say this, but he appears to be…"

"No. Unless you have another explanation for what you mean, don't say that word again."

Edward didn't respond, and I stood up. I tried to put some distance between us by stalking toward the mantle, wanting to give my emotions full rein as they shifted inside me. But Edward followed me, and I soon felt his hands on my shoulders, his icy embrace soothing me on contact. I rubbed my eyes with a sigh, my mind still foggy with sleep, and realized something else was not right.

"You're saying my father is missing?"

"Yes, love," he murmured as he drew me into his arms. "Allow me to explain what I mea—"

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" His hands stiffened as I whirled around to face him, his eyes cloudy and confused. "If my father is missing, fine. I can find some way to deal with that. But ten minutes ago, you were lying on that couch, holding me while I slept unaware, kissing my hair like nothing was wrong. How do you expect me to deal with that?"

As Edward's confusion gave way to surprise, I looked beyond his shoulder to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper silently arriving in the hallway. And that's when I saw red.

"Very nice." I glared at my silent partner. "You didn't bother waking up your wife whose father is missing, but you found the time to call your parents and two of your siblings. What the hell, Edward? Is this your idea of respecting me and my right to know what's going on in my life?"

Edward closed his eyes and slowly dragged a hand across his face. "Could you give us a minute?" he said in a quiet, ragged voice.

"Of course," Carlisle answered.

"What's the point in them leaving?" I scowled. "It's not like they can't hear us from the porch."

When the front door shut, Edward folded his hands in front of his mouth, a likely prelude to his coming explanation. But I had the floor right now, and I was not ready to relinquish it.

"Edward, I realize this is the first problem we've faced as a married couple. And maybe you think your role as my husband means you should keep me in the dark about difficult situations until you've figured out the answer. But that is not the kind of marriage I want, and I won't stand for it, no matter how well-intended you might be. I may not be immortal yet, but I am your equal in every way that counts. So if you think this is the kind of outdated crap I'm going to put up with, then you can think again!"

I was breathless when I finished, my voice louder and more strained than I had expected. I knew whatever was going on with my father wasn't Edward's fault, but after all the promises Edward had made during the proposal and wedding, I could not believe he would keep something this important from me. _We hadn't been married a full week, and he was already reverting to his Neanderthal ways?_

As my raging took me to the other side of the room, Edward had watched me silently. I'd thought his eyes would darken or his nostrils would flare as I exploded all over him. Instead his eyes were lighter in their tenderness, his expression careful and calm. Holding my gaze as he approached, Edward came to my side and took my hands again, caressing them as he sighed.

"You had fallen asleep and curled up in my arms," he murmured. "I could hear the seconds ticking by, realized night was descending, but I was only truly aware of your presence: the rise and fall of your slumbering chest, the soft lines and curves I had earlier enjoyed, and the intermittent sighs whispering your contentment."

Despite his affectionate words, I frowned, annoyed that he would wax romantic at a time like this.

"It was around midnight when you started talking in your sleep," he continued. "You said my name several times and a few other choice words suggesting the sensual nature of your dreams." In spite of myself, I blushed, remembering the things Edward and I had done in my sleeping mind. "And I closed my eyes to join you there, feeling so at peace I fell nearly asleep for the first time in my existence.

"As I noted the late hour, I gave no thought to Charlie's absence. For the one thing I remembered from his life before your arrival was his tendency to sleep at the station. With you on your honeymoon and his few requirements for comfort duplicated in the modest room behind his office, I figured he was there and gave the matter no further consideration."

I knew that much was true. Charlie had been notorious for sleeping at the station before I came to Forks, returning home when he wanted a real shower or when Ms. Thompson's unwanted attention grew a little too ardent.

Edward's hands tightened around mine, bringing me out of my reverie. "Then you said Charlie's name, and the sound was so full of anguish I was compelled to act. I called Alice and asked her to look for his future with you, for some happy time you would soon spend together, so when you awakened, I could truthfully promise your relationship with your father would be fine.

"But Alice was silent after my request, so silent I thought I'd dropped the call. When she finally responded to my cries for her attention, she whispered, 'He's missing.' I asked her to repeat herself, and she did. I asked for an explanation, but she interrupted my entreaties with 'Be right there' and hung up. I repeatedly called her back, but she didn't answer," he said crossly. "That was an hour ago."

I closed my eyes and absorbed his words. I'd been hoping he had jumped to conclusions with his original statement regarding Charlie's whereabouts. But if _Alice_ said Charlie was missing, then Charlie was missing. I bit my lip to keep my emotions in check, still not completely pacified.

"I understand what you're saying," I said with less steam. "But none of that excuses you letting me sleep through the realization that my father was in trouble."

"Love," Edward smoothed my hair and curled a lock around his finger. "Based on the uncertainty of this situation, that may have been the last real sleep you will get for a while," he said sadly. "And I wanted you to enjoy what little was left of it. My intention was to wake you as soon as Alice arrived so we could figure this out together, but you anticipated me."

His sincerity unraveled my anger, and I began to regret my outburst. But Edward shook his head and kissed my hands. "Your reaction was logical, and I do apologize for not waking you immediately." His eyes caressed me with loving warmth. "But please know I would never ever shut you out. If it concerns one of us, then it requires both of us. Yes?"

"Yes." I stepped into his arms and sighed heavily. My relief that Edward hadn't reverted to his former controlling ways was quickly usurped by the fact that I didn't still know anything about my father's whereabouts. "You said you spoke to Alice an hour ago?"

"Yes." Edward turned toward the door. "Yet she just arrived. Heavily chaperoned."

The Cullens must have taken that as their cue to return, for they soon appeared in the hallway again. "Why are you all just getting here?" I asked as they entered the living room. "Were you waiting for Emmett and Rosalie?"

"No, they were already home," Alice replied as everyone but Jasper sat down. "They decided to wait for the Denali clan to return from Seattle."

"So why the delay and escort?" I asked her.

"We had some things to discuss," Alice said obliquely as Esme glanced at her husband. He looked down at his steepled fingers and seemed nervous for the first time in my history of knowing him. "Carlisle?" Edward prompted.

Carlisle eventually looked up at Edward, apprehension framing his features. "There is something we have not told you," he said.

From my position on Edward's lap, I could see and feel his irritation rising as he answered, "I thought we didn't keep secrets in this family."

"We were going to tell you both," Esme interrupted. "But after you came home for New Years' Eve, you disappeared for two days. This is the first time we've really seen you since it happened."

Edward didn't react, so I looked at Carlisle.

"While you were on your honeymoon," Carlisle said. "I received an urgent call from Billy Black." Edward tensed immediately, his arms cinching more tightly around me. "During a visit with his best friend, Charlie spread the news that his daughter was somewhere in the world on her honeymoon with our youngest son. Needless to say, the Quileutes were none too pleased by the announcement, and Billy and Sam Uley requested a meeting at the boundary line."

"Sam Uley?" The name was vaguely familiar. "Why is my marriage any of their business?"

"Billy was concerned about the speediness of the occasion," Esme replied. "He assumed there was something behind it."

"How about the fact that I love Edward and wanted to become his wife?"

"The Quileutes believe we neither merit nor feel such affection," Carlisle said. "Their hypothesis was a little more specific."

Edward chuckled humorlessly. "They thought I'd changed her."

Carlisle nodded. "Not understanding our transformation process, they wrongfully assumed you had started Bella's and wanted a legitimate excuse to keep her near you."

"Either way, it's none of their business, especially this Sam Uley," I exclaimed. "Why was he there anyway?"

I caught a confused look between Edward and Jasper as Carlisle said, "He drove to the boundary line and pushed Billy's wheelchair."

"And?"

"And naturally, he was also concerned," Carlisle said blithely.

It was like pulling teeth. "About?"

There was a long beat before Edward patted my leg. "Bella, do you remember the legends Jacob Black told you that day on the beach?"

"Of course." My voice automatically softened at the memory. "They helped me realize the beautiful truth about you."

He almost smiled at my response. "No, I mean the part about the Quileutes? Their origins?"

I searched my mind and only found vague references to a tall tree in an ocean. "Not really. Why? And what does any of this have to do with Charlie?"

Edward looked at Carlisle. "Jacob already told her," the latter said. "And it can't be helped now."

"What?" I practically growled.

Edward squeezed my leg lightly, something I knew him to do when nervous. "The Quileutes believe they are descended from wolves, that the wolves are their brothers. And," he took a needless breath, "that the purest of their tribe are shape-shifters, humans with the ability to turn into wolves to protect their people from the presence of vampires."

I blinked at Edward as he watched me. And I laughed. "Yeah, right! You expect me to believe Billy Black, who can't even walk, is moonlighting in the forest as a wolf?"

"Not Billy," Jasper spoke for the first time. "But Sam Uley and one or two others in their tribe."

Jasper's serious tone brought me up short, and I gaped at Edward. "The Quileutes turn into wolves?"

"Yes."

"Jacob too?"

"I don't know if he has," Edward said.

"But he could?"

"Yes, and he probably will."

I shook my head slowly. "This can't be real."

"We're real," Edward replied gently.

"Shape-shifters." I repeated the strange word for the first time, frowning at the feelings it inspired. "Next you're going to tell me Mike Newton is a descendant of Bigfoot and Lauren is the Lochness Monster."

"That might actual be true," Alice chuckled dryly.

I exhaled loudly then looked at Esme. "Does Charlie know about this?"

"No," she said with a smile meant to be reassuring. "Nor is he likely to found out."

My mind reeled with uncomfortable questions when Edward turned to Alice. "You knew about this meeting with the Quileutes?"

"Yes, but I wasn't there. Only Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett attended."

"Sexist much?" I muttered, my irritation seeking something else to attack.

"But I didn't ask you about the Quileutes," Edward said. "I asked you about Charlie, and you said he was missing. So how did we get here, talking about this?"

"You asked me to look for Charlie's future with Bella," Alice said slowly. "But I didn't see him. Not tomorrow, not next week or next month." She softened her tone at my sharp inhale. "I looked at every hour of every day between now and graduation, knowing Bella would be human until then. But he was completely absent from all of my visions."

I covered my face with my hands, this conversation taking me closer and closer to my limit. Edward rocked me in my arms as the room fell silent. It would have been bad enough for my father to be missing in the traditional sense. But for him to be missing from Alice's foresight altogether…

"Has anyone ever gone totally missing from your visions before?" I asked, my voice hollow.

"There's a first time for everything," she dodged brightly. "Remember before you, Edward could hear the mind of everyone around him. Maybe something in Charlie prevents me from seeing him too far in the future."

"Have you ever lost Charlie before?"

"I've never looked for him like this before."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do," I sighed. "But you wouldn't have rushed over here in the middle of the night if you thought your vision was at fault. So tell me the truth, and don't edit."

Alice glanced at Jasper, and I felt him settling my emotions as his wife answered me. "I think something happened to Charlie in La Push."

"Something like what?" Edward asked. Alice stared back, and her refusal to answer spoke volumes.

"No." I was on my feet again. "Billy and Charlie have been friends forever. Why would he hurt him now?"

"Because his daughter just married his youngest enemy," Jasper replied.

"But the Quileutes don't think you're dangerous because you're golden-eyed!" I cried in desperation.

"According to the Quileute kid," Jasper clarified, "and he doesn't believe the legends."

I ran my hands through my hair as I paced, Carlisle's calm voice doing nothing to soothe me. "The older Quileutes believe all vampires are dangerous. Billy might see your marriage to Edward as a betrayal of everything they stand for."

"I could sense their emotions at the meeting," Jasper said. "Billy was initially concerned about your safety and extremely disturbed by Charlie's easy acceptance of your new family. But both of them were seething with anger and determined to set this right."

"And you think that if Charlie defended my choice…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I don't want to think that," Jasper said slowly, "but I have no other explanation for his absence from your entire future."

"Wait," Esme interrupted, and she turned to Alice. "Do you remember when Edward and Bella were dating, and Billy Black and his son came to this house for dinner?"

"I'd forgotten all about that," Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward was losing his lunch because I couldn't see Bella for a minute."

Esme folded her hands as Alice continued remembering. "I told him to calm down because I saw them together in her room a few hours later…" Alice jumped up. "Esme, you sweet genius!"

"What?" I asked.

"The Quileutes," she said with a growing smile. "Their presence here must have blocked my vision! Because as soon as they left your house, you came back to me loud and clear."

"Interesting," Edward remarked. "You think you can't see Charlie because he's on the reservation."

"It happened with Bella," Alice looked at each of us. "Just once, but that's a close enough precedent."

Alice's voice had risen in excitement, but I wasn't convinced. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't accept this answer, not after all the ghastly possibilities they'd just dangled in front of me.

"But you couldn't see Charlie for the next several months," I reminded her. "How could they block him from your visions for that long?"

Jasper and Carlisle looked at each other, and Edward groaned. "If they haven't decided what to do with Charlie yet," he answered, "then his future would vanish."

"Decide?" I was weary of all the shifting scenarios. "Are you now suggesting they're holding my father as some sort of hostage in La Push?"

"Billy's desire to protect you was rooted in a belief that you weren't fully aware of what you were doing," Carlisle said.

"He believed I bewitched you," Edward clarified.

"Once he realized you chose to marry Edward of your own free will," Jasper continued, "his concern for your safety evaporated. At this point, he might believe keeping Charlie might force you to make a different choice."

"Like what?" I asked. "Renounce my life with Edward to get Charlie back?"

"Well," Carlisle said. "It could be enough to..."

"I shouldn't have to make that choice!" My mind went blank with fury. "This ancient mystical feud has nothing to do with me. It's not my fault I'm in love with a vampire and my father's best friend is a wolfman. I should not have to make that choice."

The mounting anxiety began to dismantle my sanity, and I felt more of Jasper's influence washing over me from across the room. Edward glanced at me before looking down at my wedding ring, and I caught the question in his eyes before he could retract it. I lifted his face and shook my head. "Never."

"What's the plan?" Edward asked Carlisle as he pulled me closer.

Carlisle nodded at Jasper. "It's too late to do anything now." Jasper looked at the wall clock. "So we'll wait until morning."

"To do what?" I asked.

"You call Charlie and ask him to meet you for lunch," he said. "If he declines, suggest dinner instead. If he says 'no' a second time, accept his answer then hang up."

"And then?"

Jasper's voice was even. "Let's hope he comes to dinner."

My minimal sense of calm completely dissolved with his terse response, and I started biting my nails. And the knowledge that Charlie was being held captive by vengeful shape-shifting wolves wasn't helping much. Jasper tried to help, but his gift was no longer having any effect. As my erratic emotions intensified, it became clear that I needed Edward's highly specialized gifts instead.

And I politely asked the Cullens to take themselves out of earshot while he used them on me.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Thanks to my husband's fervent attention, I slept until almost eleven the next morning, after which I showered, dressed, and met the Cullens in the kitchen. Esme had already made French toast, but I was too wired to eat. She then offered me a tall glass of freshly-squeezed grapefruit juice which I gratefully accepted.

It was late enough to call Charlie without arousing suspicion, so I grabbed a seat on Edward's lap in one of the kitchen chairs and pulled out my cell phone.

"When did Charlie get a cell phone?" Alice asked.

"After I returned from Phoenix." I pulled up his name in my short contact list. "He only uses it for emergencies."

The phone rang several times then Charlie's gruff recorded greeting came across the line. I hung up, waited a moment, and dialed again. This time, the call went straight to voicemail.

That was odd.

"Call the house," Edward gently instructed. The Cullens drew closer as I dialed the seldom-used number, and I felt the weight of their concern.

This time, the phone rang only twice. "Hello?"

"Jacob?" I fleetingly wondered why he wasn't in school then remembered their vacation schedule was different than ours. "It's Bella."

"Hey, Bella!" he cried. "Or should I call you 'Mrs. Cullen'?"

I smiled, unable to do otherwise when I heard my new name. "Even better."

"How's married life treating you?"

I was gazing at Edward, buoyed by the strength in his eyes. "Very well, thank you."

"I was surprised when Charlie told us the news," he admitted quietly. "I mean, you just met the guy, and you haven't even graduated high school yet."

"Do you have a problem with my husband, Jacob?"

"No, no." Jacob retreated. "I just thought it was weird that you married so young, that's all. But Rebecca's already married, too, so I guess true love makes you do weird things."

Although I doubted its sincerity, his response kept me calm. "Is that what my dad said?"

"Not exactly," Jacob mused. "I mean, I overheard him saying marrying young had been a mistake for him and your mom, but it was different for you. He felt this was your fate, like finding Edward was the real reason you came to Forks or something."

I almost held my breath. "What did Billy say to that?"

"Oh, you know my dad," Jacob snorted. "He made a bunch of cranky, cryptic remarks. Charlie ignored him for the most part, but I don't think he appreciated Billy's opinion."

_At least he didn't go all wolf on him. _"How did they leave things?"

"Like they always do," Jacob replied. "With one last beer, a handshake, and a fishing date on Saturday. Charlie said he'd ordered a new tackle box and couldn't wait to break it in."

"That's nice."

"So what's up with you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine!" I lied brightly. "I…we just got back from our honeymoon, and I was curious about how Charlie spent his time while I was away."

"Gotcha. Well, he was here with us all weekend, but he left early Monday morning after we rang in the New Year."

My heart sank at his cheerful honesty. "Was it just the three of you?"

"No, there was a huge bonfire on the beach with the Clearwaters, Sam and Emily, and a bunch of other people from the rez. It was pretty cool."

"Did Charlie have a good time?" I asked, giving it one last shot.

"Did he ever! He and Harry and my dad laughed so much I thought one of them was going to have a heart attack. He even sang a few bars with Harry once Sue brought out her guitar. But between you and me, Chief Swan shouldn't quit his day job. Ever."

Jacob didn't notice he was laughing alone.

"Hang up, Love," Edward whispered in my other ear.

"Thanks for keeping him company while I was gone," I managed to say.

"No sweat. Maybe you can come with him next time. I mean, if Edward says it's okay."

"That would be nice. Well, see you, Jacob."

"Yeah. And hey," he added before hanging up. "Happy New Year!"

I mumbled a response before the phone fell out of my hand. Esme caught it before it hit the ground and laid it on the table.

I looked up at Alice, all my hopes in my voice. "Anything?"

She slowly shook her head, and I could feel the tension multiply in the room. Jasper must have been in overdrive, but I felt nothing but dejection as I swallowed the latest developments.

Charlie was still missing from Alice's visions.

And he was not in La Push.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked at my husband, his golden eyes intense and sympathetic as they gazed into mine.

"What now?" I whispered.

**A/N: What now, indeed? See you soon with another update! xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31:Confirmation Breeds Confusion

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 31: Confirmation Breeds Confusion**

**Edward's POV**

The conversation with Jacob Black was a tremendous disappointment. Without revealing as much externally, my family and I had placed our hopes on Charlie being in La Push. And if the young Quileute's word was to be believed, those hopes had been completely dashed with nothing waiting in the wings to replace them.

Bella was looking to me to do something, and I planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead. Alice and Esme had drawn closer to their mates as Bella leaned on the table with her elbows.

"I think it's time we explored other possibilities," Carlisle said soberly.

"Not yet," Jasper interrupted. "I don't think we're quite done with the wolves."

"You heard Jacob." Bella raked her hands through her hair. "Charlie left La Push two days ago."

"So he says."

"You don't believe him?" Esme asked her son.

"Not exactly," Jasper said. "The Quileute boy wouldn't be privy to his father's activities unless he phased. And there has been no evidence of that."

"He couldn't have phased since the meeting?" Bella asked.

"No," Carlisle explained. "From what I understand of the initial transformation, it takes more than one week to phase back to human form. Jacob would be in no condition to interact with anyone outside the Pack."

"Let alone a human who just married a vampire," Alice added dryly.

"Jacob would never hurt Charlie," Bella maintained.

"Maybe not," Jasper conceded. "But Charlie is still absent from Alice's visions. So regardless of what Jacob says, I think that Charlie is still on the reservation."

Bella placed her palms against her forehead and exhaled loudly. "Then I guess we need to talk to the wolves again."

"We would have to be careful," Esme said. "If we raise questions about Charlie's whereabouts, however circumspectly, they would know that something has happened to him and insist on getting involved."

"Which is the last thing we want," Carlisle said.

"Why?" Bella asked. "If Charlie's not in La Push, then wouldn't it be better to have as many people looking for him as possible?"

"In theory, yes," I said softly. "But our truce with The Pack is tenuous at best. As natural enemies, cooperation between wolves and vampires would be nearly impossible, even in the name of a human we both love. And we wouldn't want the infighting and mistrust to impede our mission."

"Besides which," Alice added, "even if they are on our side, their presence would still compromise my vision. And that would negate any help they might give us."

"I guess that makes sense," Bella muttered. "But I still don't believe that Billy could be holding my father against his will."

I could tell that Jasper was preparing to refute her sentiments again, and I stopped him with a swift shake of my head. We may have been the experts on the supernatural aspects of the situation, but ultimately, Bella would have the final say on how we proceeded.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes sullied by sadness. "What do you think?"

I held her gaze for a long moment, debating as I searched her soul. "I need to read Billy's mind," I finally said. "That's the only way to know for certain if Charlie is in La Push."

"Doesn't he know of your abilities?" Bella asked.

"We have taken great care to keep our gifts a secret," Carlisle said. "The wolves do suspect that I use some sort of magic to keep my family intact, but that is all."

Bella sighed. "They don't think very highly of you, do they?"

Carlisle shook his head. "And the feeling's mutual," Alice muttered.

"We still need a legitimate reason to see Billy again," Jasper said. "Something above suspicion."

The room fell silent as my family struggled to come up with a plausible excuse and Bella struggled not to panic. As their thoughts mixed with my own, every suggestion I heard was thin or cumbersome.

Until I remembered the details of Bella's conversation with Jacob.

"Carlisle, have Billy meet us at the borderline where the road curves," I said. "Tell him that his son needs a few pointers on respecting the treaty."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Billy had not responded well to our desire to meet again so soon, and I'd feared that he would refuse and leave us with no choice but to trust his son's testimony. But when Carlisle mentioned Jacob and another possible violation of the treaty, Billy reluctantly relented.

Bella had asked if she could hide in the car, but their keen sense of smell would have noticed her in an instant and invited the very questions we didn't want to answer.

"I won't be long." I kissed her again at the front door as Carlisle and Jasper walked toward the Volvo. "And I'll call as soon as the wolves are out of sight."

She nodded and released me, and I tried to be strong as I got in the car and drove away. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been away from Bella for so long, and my chest ached with missing her. But saving her father was more important than holding her right now, and this time, we were in agreement: I was leaving her behind to protect her.

The trepidation in her eyes was still haunting me when Sam's truck came into view. Carlisle stood in front with Jasper and I on his left and right flank. Because we outnumbered them, Jasper felt that a familiar arrangement would appear less hostile.

For all the good it would do.

Billy and Sam kept their brown faces blank, but their thoughts were shouting at me.

_Well, if it isn't the blushing groom_, Sam sneered. _I swear, if I smell one drop of human blood on him, I will rip him apart!_

_Whatever Jacob did, it wasn't as bad as _that one_ ruining Bella's life by marrying her! I hope my son encouraged her to get a divorce. Tribal law frowns upon taking a divorced woman as a wife, but in Bella's case, I'm sure Jake would make an exception. _

Despite my boiling anger, I betrayed nothing as Sam helped Billy get out of the truck. They took turns glaring at each of us as they approached, elaborately turning up their noses at our smell. As their earthy stench assaulted my senses, I remembered Alice's words to Bella and almost smiled.

The feeling was definitely mutual.

"What do you want?" Billy barked with a hard glare at me. "I am a busy man."

"This won't take long," Carlisle said politely.

Billy grunted in response, and I swallowed my attitude as I addressed the weathered tribal elder. "Jacob just had a conversation with Bella during which he invited her to La Push," I said.

Billy and Sam looked at me expectantly and then at each other. "So?" Sam asked.

"As Jacob well knows that I am not allowed on the reservation, I take that invitation as a blatant attempt to get her alone and undermine our marriage."

Sam actually smiled. "The treaty doesn't forbid that."

"No," Carlisle said, "but it is very clear about instigating war-inducing activities."

"War-inducing?" Billy cried, his indignant thoughts coming fast and furious. "_That one_ marries a human, and you accuse my clueless son of inducing a war?"

"_My_ son has never done anything to compromise your identity," Carlisle said, and Billy's thoughts mellowed at the memory of Jacob's breach on the beach. "Yours, on the other hand…"

"That was a mistake," Sam interjected. "The boy didn't know what he was saying."

"And," Billy added, "based on Bella's current marital status, I am sure that she knows more about you than my Jacob may have innocently revealed."

"_Innocently_ being the operative word," Carlisle said. "Jacob's first slip could be excused as unintentional. But inviting Bella to La Push knowing how much you hate her mate seems like a ploy to sway her."

Sam snorted as Billy's dark eyes narrowed. "If Bella can be compromised by a simple visit with my son," the latter said to me, "then perhaps she isn't really yours."

My hands clenched into fists at my sides, and Sam chuckled. "Better control that temper, newlywed. We wouldn't want Bella to be widowed so soon after her nuptials."

"Neither Bella's feelings nor her loyalty is in question," Carlisle said firmly with a glance in my direction. "Your son's ability to abide by the treaty, however, very much is."

"Jacob is harmless," Sam said. "And since Bella is no longer in the dark about your true nature, I see no problem with allowing her to visit La Push as often as she likes. With her husband's express permission, of course."

I ignored his sarcasm. "What about Charlie?"

"Charlie?" Billy asked, instantly alarmed. "What about him?"

"I assume that Charlie is ignorant of both our secrets," Carlisle said. "And we would like to keep it that way."

"Then _he _should not have married his only daughter," Sam spat.

Carlisle continued. "We are concerned that your aversion to Bella and Edward's marriage might put Charlie in danger of learning our secret."

Billy's eyes turned to black ice. "You think that I would subject my oldest friend to the monstrous bloodsuckers that govern your world to prove a point?"

"Stranger things have happened," Jasper observed.

"What sort of man do you think I am?" Billy growled, his thoughts resentful yet tender as he thought of his best friend. "Charlie's life means more to me than my own. And unlike you, I protect him from the supernatural forces in his life. So we will continue to keep your secret for Charlie's sake and to honor the treaty. You should take care to do the same."

Billy's thoughts became irate, and Jasper sensed the change. But Billy spared him the necessity of inquiring about his meaning. "The treaty may be silent about some things," he said. "But on others, its voice is certain and strong."

I caught his inference and promptly released it, focusing on Bella's face and refusing to be goaded into an overreaction.

"We are well aware of all points of the treaty," Carlisle said calmly. "Particularly in regards to where your jurisdiction begins and ends."

"Was that the plan?" Sam demanded, stalking toward us with flared nostrils. "To marry Bella so you could take her somewhere unprotected and turn her into a demon without our interference?"

Instantly on defense, Jasper lowered himself into a snarling crouch in front of Carlisle before Sam had taken three steps, and I prepared to spring from Jasper's left side as Sam eyed us with ancient hatred.

"Boys!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Stand down."

Sam's thoughts were itching for the confrontation as he vibrated with destructive intent. I wanted nothing more than to silence him forever, and Jasper's feelings were perfectly aligned with mine.

But Carlisle had spoken, and neither of us would lift a finger against his wishes. So Jasper exhaled a loud breath and slowly rose to a standing position. As the tension began to recede from my limbs, I fell back into formation. Our attempts at goodwill had finally run out, and everyone knew it.

"Sam, we're done here," Billy proclaimed in a low voice.

With pained deference, Sam groaned and turned around, his anger lingering as he retreated. As Billy gripped the wheels of his chair, he looked at me again.

"Charlie Swan is not a stupid man," he said. "If you take his daughter away, he will not rest until he finds her again. And what will you do when he does?"

His parting shot hit its mark, and I could only stare at him blankly. Carlisle thanked him for coming as he rolled by, a courtesy which Billy neither acknowledged nor deserved.

No sooner than Sam's tattered truck turned the corner did Jasper's phone ring. The tinkling sound of Alice's ringtone alerted me to my accidental negligence, and I was thoroughly chagrined when a familiar song soon rang out from my phone. I had hoped for a moment to decide how to share the news with Bella, but that was no longer possible, so I answered on the first ring.

"You said you would call."

I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry, Love."

"What happened?"

I took a deep, needless breath. "I heard Billy's mind. And Sam's."

"And?"

"And Charlie's not in La Push," I said softly.

Her breathing hitched, and the sound tore me apart. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, Love."

"But…" I could almost see her biting her lip as she tried to make sense of my words. "But Alice still can't see Charlie. What does that mean?"

Carlisle and Jasper heard her question and looked at me, the anguish plain in their golden eyes. "It means I'm coming home. Right now."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

When we pulled up to the Swan front door, Bella was on the porch, her moist eyes pulling me to her side before the car fully stopped. I cradled her in my arms as my father and brother proceeded into the house.

"Where is he, Edward?" she muttered into my chest. "And why can't Alice see him? Why is this even happening?"

"Hey." I exhaled softly, knowing my scent tended to relax her. "Our search has barely begun, so don't worry. We will find your father."

"But Alice still can't see him," she repeated miserably.

"And I still can't hear you."

She looked up, her damp lashes batting slowly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You Swans tend to be the exception to our gifts," I remarked as I led her toward the house. "Maybe Alice can't see Charlie for some genetic reason akin to my inability to hear your mind."

Her brow furrowed. "Yeah, she said that last night…." Then her eyes cleared. "Just promise that you won't 'baby' me. That if the worst has happened, you will let me know as soon as you do. I can handle the truth, and I need to, whatever it may be."

My heart swelled with awe for my brave, strong girl. She saw right through my attempt to distract her, yet she seemed not to hold it against me. I stroked her cool cheek with the pad of my thumb. "I promise."

As we walked into the kitchen, Esme was wiping the spotless counter. The dishes had been washed and put away, and the leftover French toast was idling in the microwave in case Bella found her appetite. She went to the cupboard and took down a mug, and before she could turn around, Alice had already put on the tea kettle.

"Thanks," Bella half-smiled. Her eyes floated around the room, landing on random items. But when she looked at the refrigerator, she paused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This magnet," she said. "I sent it to him from Phoenix a few years ago. 'Hail to the Chief.' I thought it was cute."

"I'm sure he did, too," Esme smiled.

"Why hasn't anyone from the station called?" she asked. "If he didn't show up for his shift, shouldn't someone have called me by now?"

"That's a great qobservation, Bella," Carlisle said with no small measure of wonder. _We should have thought of that hours ago,_ he thought, and I nodded my agreement.

"Wait," Jasper said as Bella pulled out her cell phone.

"Why?" Bella exclaimed. "If he's there, then we're worried for nothing."

"But if his daughter calls looking for him and he's not there, she'll alert them that something is wrong," Jasper said gently. "The fewer humans involved, the better."

Bella and Jasper watched each other, and I didn't bother to intervene. She could hold her own against any of us, and Jasper needed to know that he could treat her as an equal.

As she stared at my brother, something in her mind must have changed because her shoulders began to sag. "You need to use all of the tools at your disposal," Bella acknowledged. "Something you can't freely do with a bunch of bumbling humans around."

Jasper's expression softened. "I did not mean to imply that…"

"It's okay," she shrugged. "I know you're only thinking about what's best for Charlie."

"The future doesn't change if you contact the station," Alice observed. "But I still think it would be wise to call."

"So who's going to do it?" Bella asked.

"I'll do it," Eleazar said as he walked into the kitchen with Carmen, Kate, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Bella seemed relieved to see them all. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Everything," Kate said. "Whatever you need, we're here."

Carlisle gave Eleazar the phone number to the station, and Bella tensed in my arms. The call quickly connected, and I realized that Bella was the only one present who couldn't hear both sides of the conversation.

"Forks Police Department, Oscar speaking."

"Yes," Eleazar said. "May I speak with Chief Swan?"

"Chief Swan?" Oscar laughed. "That ship already sailed."

"I'm sorry?"

"Chief Charlie Swan has finally done what some people swore he would never do—he's taken a vacation!"

"A vacation?" Eleazar repeated, causing Bella to start.

"Yessir!" Oscar said proudly. "Now that his little girl has gotten married, ol' Charlie decided to broaden his horizons a bit. And I couldn't be happier for him."

"I see," Eleazar said. "Do you know where he went?"

"Ummm…" Oscar thought loudly. "Somewhere in Oregon to do some fishing, I think. I really don't remember. I was so shocked when he called that I forgot to remember where he was going!"

"That's okay," Eleazar said. "Well, Oscar, I'll just try the Chief when he….Did he say when he was coming back?"

"Now that you mention it," Oscar said, "he didn't. But even Charlie's enthusiasm for fishing would be satisfied after a few weeks. I'd call back around the end of the month."

"Will do, Oscar," Eleazar said. "Take care."

"You too!" Oscar exclaimed. "And Happy New Year!"

Bella was already shaking her head when Eleazar closed his phone. "A vacation? No way."

"Bella…" Esme began.

"Charlie would never just up and go on vacation. And he certainly wouldn't do that without telling me."

"Bella," Esme touched her hand, "you just got married at eighteen years old without first discussing it with Charlie. Is there any chance that he might have decided to be unconventional as well?"

Bella turned to her. "Do you think I made him leave?"

"Of course not, honey. I'm just saying that maybe seeing you take charge of your life may have encouraged Charlie to do the same."

Bella's features relaxed. "Okay…so he's on vacation." She turned back to me, and abruptly her face fell again. "But Alice still can't see him! And since we know he's not in La Push, what does that mean?"

When nine pale faces looked away, Bella's eyes pleaded with mine. "You promised."

I lightly ran my hand down her arm, wishing we could return to the senseless bliss of our honeymoon. "In the worst-case scenario, it means that Charlie is dead."

She winced, clamping her trembling lips shut. "Anything else?" she asked at length.

"The only other possibility is that Charlie's fate is pending somehow," I offered.

"But if his future is uncertain, why wouldn't he just be faint or blurry or something?"

I almost smiled at her innocent logic. "My visions don't work that way," Alice said gently. "I can only see decisions or events and their results. So if Charlie's fate is at all undecided, he would vanish from my sight."

Bella nodded, but her forehead was creased with confusion. "Why would his future be uncertain anyway?"

I looked away. "The most likely reasons aren't good."

"Edward…"

I sighed. "If he were gravely ill, seriously wounded, or in some other life-threatening trouble."

"What?" She gaped at all of us as she jumped out of my lap. "Then what are we just sitting here for? We need to put out a vampiric APB on my dad!"

"Alice," Jasper said. "Get your…"

"I'm on it!" She flew in and out of the room in a flash, laying her laptop on the table. "Rose, yours is in the living room." Alice rolled her eyes as her fingers flew over the keys. "Don't know why I didn't think of this sooner," she groused.

"She's tracking the GPS in Charlie's phone," I explained. "And Rose is searching the passenger dockets of nearby airports and surveillance footage from the train stations in case Charlie didn't drive."

"Emmett," Carlisle said, "you and Eleazar see if you can pick up Charlie's scent. Start with the police station and work your way from there."

"You got it," Emmett said. "Don't worry, Mrs. Edward." He touched Bella's hand with a smile. "We'll find your dad in no time."

Bella patted his cheek, and he winked at Rosalie before leaving the kitchen.

"What can we do?" Esme asked as Carmen and Kate looked on.

"Go secure the house," Carlisle said. "I don't think Charlie's situation has anything to do with us, but we can't take any chances."

"Right away." Esme kissed him quickly and then turned to Bella. "We'll be right back, dear. Is there anything you need?"

Bella shook her head. "No, but thank you. Thank you all."

"You're family now, _cara_," Carmen said. "And this is what we do for family."

As the three women left the room, Alice cursed aloud. "I can't get a good read on his GPS."

"Nothing?" Bella asked.

"The last location I have is the station, and we already know he's not there."

"I'm coming up empty, too," Rosalie said sadly. "I'll check the bus stations."

"Maybe he left his phone in his office or something," Alice said. "I'm going see if I can track the cruiser."

The room fell silent, save the sound of Alice and Rosalie's fervent typing. Carlisle and Jasper had slipped out to the porch, combing their experiences for possible leads. Neither of them had much to go on, but for Bella's sake, they would keep thinking.

Bella was now leaned against me at the kitchen counter, chewing her bottom lip and picking at her nails. She looked up again at the plain-face clock on the wall. "Jake said Charlie left the reservation late Monday night. So there's no telling how long he's actually been in trouble."

"Perhaps not." I pulled her close and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But if Charlie were dead, I think you would know. Humans seem to have a sixth sense about such things."

Her face brightened a little. "Maybe that explains it. I mean, I've lived here for less than a year, and Charlie and I were never that close. But from the moment I started thinking about graduation yesterday, I've been so worried about him."

"See?" I cupped her face. "You and Charlie are innately connected. And as long as you still feel that connection, there's still hope."

Bella tilted her head and kissed me. "I love you." And her eyes smiled for the first time all day. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Always."

"You know," she said, "I might have room for some of that French toast, after all."

She had heated her plate and eaten one full slice when Rosalie's phone rang. "It's Emmett!" she cried, laying the phone next to her laptop.

"Emmett?" Rosalie said into the speakerphone.

"Where's Bella?" he asked cautiously.

"Right here!" She had dropped her fork and moved toward the phone in an instant. "Did you find my father?"

"We found the cruiser," he said plainly. "We'll be waiting for you."

We sped to the porch to find Carlisle and Jasper already at the cars. Having seen Emmett's location in her mind, Alice drove Jasper, Bella, and me in the Volvo, while Rosalie and Carlisle followed in his Mercedes. Kate had driven Emmett's Range Rover back to the house, and the ladies were en route to Emmett's location.

Even with the benefit of vampiric speed, it still took us fifteen minutes to reach the cruiser. It was located on a dark, abandoned stretch of road on the outskirts of Forks, and I was immediately dismayed. There was no good reason for Charlie to have come here alone, but there was something more troubling in the air.

Bella bolted from the car as soon as it stopped and ran toward her father's vehicle. I could smell the salt as tears of relief slid down her face, but I couldn't share in her sentiments. Esme and the Denali women were arriving behind me, and as Bella explored the cabin of the empty car, their puzzled thoughts flooded my mind.

I approached Bella as she climbed out of the driver's side door, her face shining with fresh optimism. "Nothing's broken or missing, so that's a good sign, right?"

I forced a smile. "You're right. This could very well be a good sign."

"Edward." She saw the truth in my eyes. "You promised."

"Charlie was definitely here," I said slowly, "but he wasn't alone."

"Oh?" Bella looked around at my family, noticing the range of emotions on their faces. "Did you recognize the scent?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well," Bella frowned at my expression. "If you know who it was, why do you look so confused?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense."

Bella sighed in exasperation. "Well, who the hell was it?"

I glanced toward the heavens and then returned my eyes to Bella. "It was Tanya."

**A/N: Dun-dun-duuuuuunnnnnnnn**

**Thanks to soton for my 800****th**** REVIEW! With all the reviews, alerts, and other goodies, you guys make me feel like a Queen :)**

**Many, many thanks to TwiLoverSue, who is not only an amazing writer but also a good buddy who recommended "Serenity's Prayer" to her readers after reading the entire story in two days. Welcome to all of her readers! **

**I shall now return the favor by wholeheartedly recommending her AWESOME AU Twilight fic, "Once Bitten." It answers the question, "What if Edward had lost control that first day in Biology?" The answer will delight and intrigue you!**

**I would also like to rec a fic by may of rose entitled "Solar Lives." It's a fast-paced crossover between Sailor Moon and the Twiverse which I am proud to co-Beta. She's not only a creative writer, but a sweetie pie to boot, so please check out her work!**

**I'm off to kick-off my Mother's Day weekend by taking a well-earned nap, LOL! Happy Mother's Day, Mommies! You're doing a GREAT JOB!**


	32. Chapter 32: Tanya

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Because of the more than 100 reviews I received since my last update, SP has passed the 900 review mark. I am STUNNED and excited. And I've gotten tons of alerts and other such goodies. You guys are SO AWESOME! **

**Now, back to the action…**

**Chapter 32: Tanya**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at Edward as if he'd just spoken to me in a foreign language. "Did you say _Tanya_?"

"Yes."

I looked at Kate, who was standing on the edge of the semicircle the Cullens and Denalis had formed around the car. "As in her sister?"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

"Tanya was here…with Charlie?"

"Yes," he said a third time.

"Why…when would…how…." My mouth just wouldn't work. "What?"

Edward tried to pull me closer as I pinched my nose. "Bella…"

I shrugged away from him and stalked toward the passenger's side of the cruiser, my anger rising with every step. "Do you smell her in here?"

Edward followed behind me. "No."

"Okay." I flung open the back door. "Here?"

"No."

I slammed the door and walked to the trunk. "Bella," Edward sighed.

"It's not like she needs to breathe, right?" I asked. "Somebody open this for me, please."

Edward folded his hands in front of his mouth while Rosalie stepped up and curled her fingers beneath the lid of the trunk. She shoved it quickly upward with minimal effort, nearly detaching it from the back of the car.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I rummaged through the contents of Charlie's trunk, tossing aside his fishing gear and old shirts. "I don't see any cute snowbunny clothes back here."

"She wasn't in the car, Love," Edward said. "Her scent is around the car."

"Well excuse me for not realizing that," I snapped as I slammed the trunk. "I don't have superhuman senses. All I have to go on is what _I_ can prove. And I'm sorry, but it's a little far-fetched for me to believe that some Alaskan ice queen somehow stumbled upon my father and…what exactly?" I looked around at the group. "You're all so sure she was here. Any idea why?"

Eyes darted around the arc as the Cullens and Denalis tried to answer me. In the end, it was Esme who spoke. "We don't know why Tanya was here, Bella. But we are certain that she was."

I rubbed my eyes with a loud groan, my earlier mini-tantrum draining me. I soon felt Edward's arms around me and relaxed into his embrace. When I opened my eyes a few moments later, we were alone.

"Where did they all…"

"It's been a long day," Edward said as he smoothed my hair. "I thought you needed a moment to yourself."

"Thank you."

I practically purred as his lips met my temple, the cool, light pressure soothing my nerves. I don't know how long we stood there, but when I finally felt some sort of normal, I called for Kate.

"Why would Tanya be in Forks?" I asked her as the rest of the family approached. "Last I heard, no one knew where she'd gone. And it's not like Forks is some popular tourist attraction."

"I'm as baffled as you are," Kate confessed. "I had no clue where Tanya was until I smelled her here."

"Has she ever been to Forks?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "She visited with the rest of the clan when we lived here decades ago."

"Before Alice and Jasper joined us," Esme added.

"Did she ever mention coming here again?" I asked Kate.

"In the past, yes. But not in recent years."

"I thought she was on some sort of manhunt right now."

"That was my assumption," Kate said. "But with Tanya, you never know."

"What does that mean?"

"She's a wild card," she explained. "Always was. It was nothing for her to disappear for months at a time."

"To do what?"

"Manhunt, as you said."

I shook my head. "So she really is some sort of vampiric…"

"Ho?" Rosalie offered. Esme gave her a sharp glance, but Rosalie shrugged. "I'm not knocking her."

Kate rolled her eyes, but her tone proved that she wasn't offended. "My sister and I are unmated women who have nothing but time on our hands. Why shouldn't we have multiple lovers if we choose? Vampire or otherwise?"

Carlisle folded his arms. "So you're thinking that Tanya and Charlie are…"

"Ew, no!" I cried. "My father is not doing _that_ with anyone, let alone a vampire! Wouldn't it kill him?"

"You survived," Emmett quipped.

"Tanya has never even met Charlie," I said. "And with all the lonely, younger men between here and Alaska, I cannot believe that she would skip over them to get with my dad."

"Don't underestimate Charlie's appeal," Kate said warmly. "He is an interesting, handsome man who would make any woman a very good…"

I cringed and held up a hand. "Can you not finish that sentence?" Now that I knew what _it_ was all about it, the last thing I wanted to imagine was my father anywhere near it.

"He did call the police station and say he was taking a vacation," Kate observed.

"So?"

"So maybe Tanya and Charlie met somehow and are using the vacation excuse to hide their affair from you."

"No," I insisted. "None of you had any idea that Tanya was in Forks which means that she hid her plans from Alice before she even met Charlie. She wouldn't do that if she was just here to…see him."

"And that is the salient point," Edward said as he drew closer to me.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked Edward.

"She must be here for another reason."

"And the phone call to the station?" Carlisle asked.

"Definitely an excuse," Edward said, "but to hide something else."

"Like what?" I asked.

Alice looked at Rosalie, and she dropped her gaze. "The Harvest Ball," Rosalie said.

"What about it?"

"Remember when we were buying your dress," Alice said, "and Kate called Esme looking for Tanya?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Rose suspected that Tanya's disappearance was about your relationship with Edward."

I stared at her. "Are you saying Tanya kidnapped Charlie because I'm with Edward?"

Alice looked down, and Jasper replied. "It could happen."

And now I wished we could return to the idea of a nauseating liaison. "But why would she do that?" I asked Kate. "Edward is one guy out of the thousands she could have! Why would she care so much? Was she delusional or just hard-up?"

Kate sighed, and the sound brought me up short.

"I'm sorry," I said with less anger. "I just…I get that she wanted Edward, and he didn't want her. But you suck it up and move on. I mean, it's just wanted him for his body."

Edward tensed beside me, and I realized how uncomfortable he must have been with this conversation. But before I could say anything to him, he shook his head and squeezed my hand.

"I don't know what to tell you," Kate said wearily. "I never saw Tanya react to Irina's news about you and Edward. But she did leave us shortly after finding out."

"I was right," Rosalie said with a sad look at me. "And now I wish I weren't."

"Carmen." She and her husband had been standing silently by, and I trusted her opinion. "You know Tanya. Honestly, would she do something like this?"

Carmen glanced at her husband, and her golden eyes were tender when she fixed them on me. "I would love to say 'no,' _cara_. But Katia is right. Tanya is so unpredictable." She blinked. "I wish I could answer differently."

"But…" I just could not accept it. "Edward doesn't love her! He never did. So why would she be crazy enough to think that kidnapping my father would change that?"

"I don't think she's thinking rationally," Esme said gently. "When I lost my little boy, that was more devastating than anything I could have imagined. And in that state of mind, throwing myself off a cliff seemed like the wise thing to do."

"You were a young mother grieving the loss of her beloved child." Esme's ability to see the best in everyone was truly remarkable. "Not some lonely, bitter vampire who's all pissed off about the one who got away."

"I think we might be underestimating the depth of Tanya's desire for Edward," Alice interjected, and I glared at her. "I'm not saying that her feelings are valid. But if we're going to figure this out, then we have to examine everything."

Edward flinched, and I realized that he could literally see the direction of Alice's thoughts. "No," he growled.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and his eyes hardened. "Sorry," she muttered. "But I had to ask."

"Out loud," I complained.

"Alice was trying to determine the full extent of my relationship with Tanya." Edward's tone revealed how little he'd enjoyed the trip down memory lane. "And I maintained, as I always have, that the romance was non-existent."

"And even if it were," I reminded her, "Edward is mine now. Anything he may have said or done before..."

"The only thing I ever did was deny her," Edward interjected crossly.

"…is irrelevant."

"So is this conversation," Emmett exclaimed in frustration. "Who cares about Tanya's thought-process?"

"I do," I said with a sudden realization. "Alice still can't see Charlie. And unless Tanya has developed the ability to block Alice's foresight, we need to know what she's thinking."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett said. "I just didn't want to waste time in the past when we've finally got a solid lead on Charlie."

"You're both right," Carlisle said. "We do need to understand what we can about Tanya's motives, but more importantly, we need to find Charlie before she carries out her plan."

"Whatever that is," I muttered.

Edward turned me around in his arms and lifted my chin. "Nothing is going to happen to Charlie," he said firmly. "I promise you that."

"You can't," I smiled sadly. "I love that you want to, and I know you will do everything you can to save him. But you may not be able to stop Tanya from harming him, Edward, and I need to accept that."

His eyes agreed with me, but he only kissed my forehead in reply.

"Whatever Tanya might be," Eleazar said. "She is committed to our lifestyle and would never commit murder, no matter what her state of mind."

"Especially after what happened to our mother," Kate whispered, the grief in her voice making me feel like crap.

"Stop," Jasper said with a stern look at me. "Tanya's personal tragedies do not excuse her kidnapping Charlie. You have every right to think ill of the woman who did that."

"He's right," Kate said.

"Okay." I was weary of talking and wanted to see some action. "What do we do?"

The Cullens and Denalis were fanning out in the forest and facing different directions. "Tanya's scent is strongest in these locations," Carlisle said loudly for my benefit. "And it always leads back to the car."

"She was probably having second thoughts," Esme shouted. "That's a good sign."

"We need to search every trail," Jasper called, "and get the cruiser out of sight before someone sees it."

"I don't see any humans taking this road until nightfall," Alice added.

"All right, then," Carlisle said. "We'll need five teams to search the different trails."

As the Cullens and Denalis divided themselves, Edward turned to me. "Do you want me to stay or go?"

"I'd be happy to keep you company, if you'd like," Carmen smiled.

I was painfully torn. I did not want to let Edward out of my sight, especially not with some crazy wannabe lover out there. But if his gifts would help find my father that much sooner, then he needed to go.

But if something happened to him while he was gone…

"He should stay," Rosalie said as if she could hear my thoughts. "You should not have to miss your father and your husband at the same time."

I looked at her with all the gratitude I could muster and turned back to my husband. "Stay," I whispered.

"I only gave you a choice out of respect," he murmured as he kissed my cheek. "I would never leave you at a time like this."

"I know."

"Shit!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" My heart lurched in my chest. "Did you finally see something?"

"No," she groused. "I totally forgot about school today!"

Emmett scoffed. "What, are you worried about your GPA?"

"No," she said firmly. "It's bad enough that Edward and Bella will be gone for the rest of the week. If I'm not there, too, it might draw unnecessary attention to us. And that's the last thing we need right now."

"I hadn't even thought of that," I said weakly.

"And you don't have to," Carlisle said as he pulled out his phone. "Joanne, it's Dr. Cullen. In light of my son's recent marriage…yes, I'll tell them, thank you…I'd like to take the rest of the family out of town until Monday. Is that…Great, thank you…Yes, have Dr. Leigh do that and please send a note of explanation to the high school for Bella, Edward, and Alice. She stayed home today to help me plan the trip…Thanks, Joanne… And Happy New Year to you, too." Carlisle closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Done."

"Thank you," I sighed with incredible relief. Somehow eliminating that minor problem had renewed my hope.

"Of course," Carlisle said, and then he addressed the family. "All right. Let's go." Everyone looked my way with various smiles of encouragement, and then, in the literal blink of an eye, they sped out of sight.

I watched them much longer than necessary, not wanting the day's emotions to crash upon me just yet. I looked up at Edward who was watching me warily.

"Okay, Hercules," I smiled. "Time to lift the cruiser."

I knew that Edward saw through my attempt to be lighthearted, but he smiled at me anyway. "Stand over there," he said gently.

I backed up into the grass, staying away from the sharp bend in the road. The only other time Edward had moved a car in front of me, I had been too scared to appreciate the spectacle. But now, with my father's life in danger and me in a position to do very little about it, watching my husband powerlift a police car seemed like the perfect way to spend the next few minutes.

Edward walked around to the front of the cruiser and raised his head to stare off into the trees. He did this a few times and then walked back to the trunk and gripped the car by its rear fender. With a brief grin at me, Edward was raised the car and soon disappeared. From the direction of his slower return, he must have stashed the car somewhere off to the right.

"Wow." I exhaled. "I don't even know what to say to that."

He shrugged. "Would you like to go sit in the cruiser? It's warmer than being out here."

"You're not cold," I said.

"But you are." He caressed my bare fingers, and I couldn't stop the shiver. "I didn't think it would be so chilly today," I said.

"You've had other things on your mind," he murmured as he took my frigid hand. "Let's warm you up."

He led me slowly up the gradual embankment, more out of concern than necessity. The ground was damp from the nightly drizzle for which Forks was notorious, but I had good traction in my boots. As we continued into the forest, the heavy canopy of conifers prevented the minimal sunlight from getting through, making it seem much later in the day than it really was.

We finally reached the car, and I was surprised at how well it had been concealed. Edward opened the backdoor to let me in and closed it behind him. He was soon up front turning on the heater and reaching for the knob on the radio. I didn't normally object to music, but it was bad enough that the car smelled like Charlie. If his classic rock station came through those speakers, I would not have been able to hold back the tears. Thankfully Edward bypassed the radio and opened the glove compartment. He stuffed something in his pocket before I could see it and exited the car. The trunk opened and closed, and with scarcely a sound, Edward returned to my side in the backseat.

"We've got snack bars and bottled juice from the glove compartment and a thick blanket from the trunk." He wrapped it around me as I unwrapped the chocolate chip granola bar. "I shook it out as best as I could, but it's still more soiled than I would like."

"It's perfect, just like you." I kissed him fully on the mouth. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do after causing this mess."

"Edward…"

"I should have seen this coming, Bella," he said. "When Eleazar told me at the wedding that he hadn't seen Tanya in more than a month, I should have suspected that she was up to something. If I had, none of this would have happened."

"She hid her plans, Edward," I reminded him. He frowned, the motion creasing his forehead, and I reached up to smooth it. "And honestly, you had no real reason to suspect her of anything. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, you know."

"I guess," he shrugged. The motion and reply were both so unlike him that I knew something else was wrong. And as his golden eyes steadily avoided mine, I realized what it was. "It must be strange to think that she did all this for you."

He sighed loudly, the sweetness of his breath tainted with melancholy. "I don't believe it," he said eventually. "I'm certainly no one to go crazy over."

"I went crazy over you."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "There's always one exception to prove the rule."

"This is not your fault." I turned his face to mine, refusing to let him look away. "Tanya is the one to blame, and she will be the one to pay."

He sighed and pulled me closer. "I should be comforting you, not the other way around."

"You are comforting me."

He glanced sidelong at me. "By whining about my feelings?"

"By reminding me of how many people have been affected by Tanya's choices," I corrected. "I may not have vampiric gifts, but I know Kate is worried about her sister. Carmen and Eleazar are torn between sympathizing with me and consoling their friend. Carlisle and Esme are trying not to see the worst in Tanya without suggesting that they're on her side. Jasper is driving himself mad trying to keep everyone's emotions in check, to say nothing of Alice who feels useless without her foresight. Emmett just wants everyone to be happy again, and Rosalie is…"

"Almost as worried about you as I am," Edward observed. He shifted in the seat, holding me against his chest while he relaxed against the locked door. "I noticed the look she gave you when she arrived at this house this morning. The tattoo must have bonded you more than I thought."

"There was that."

"Was there more?"

I had promised Rosalie that I wouldn't tell anyone about her little visit in September. But I hadn't expected Edward to be my husband when he asked about our relationship. She would kill me if she knew that I told him, but I wouldn't lie to him either.

"Rosalie and I have come to an understanding," I said. "I've come to see that she's far more compassionate than she lets on, and she knows that she can trust me not to hurt her family."

"You mean Emmett?"

"I mean her _entire_ family." I turned around to face him. "Including her favorite brother."

He rolled his eyes. "If I'm her favorite, it's only because Jasper can read her emotions, and those are even more sacred to Rose than her thoughts."

"Either way, Rosalie loves you, Edward, and that gives us something very special in common."

He smiled briefly, and then his eyes dropped to my mouth. His lips were cool and gentle as they met mine, and I sat up to get a better taste. The empty snack wrapper slipped to the floor as I reached for his neck, stroking the hair above his collar. His arms pulled me higher, and I pressed myself closer, nearly hitting my head on the low ceiling as I straddled his hips. I kissed him more deeply, a new appetite kindling in my belly.

It was illogical to want Edward this way, this much, at this moment. It was almost blasphemous considering our location. But in the face of what we were facing, I suddenly couldn't think about anything other than the sweet oblivion I could find in his arms.

And I desperately wanted to get lost.

I pulled back to gaze at him, and I watched with fascination as his eyes darkened with understanding. With a swift lick of his lips, he unzipped my jacket and hoodie, tossing them both to the floor. I shivered when his hands slid under my loose tank and up my back, and his lips reclaimed mine as I removed his jacket and unbuckled his belt. He lifted his hips so I could pull down his bottom layers, one hand slipping the blanket between his bare skin and the leather seat. As his tongue lapped lazily against mine, he undressed me from the neck down, leaving only my bra as he made good use of his vampiric speed. He watched me intently as I rose above him, holding my gaze as I joined my body to his.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as I groaned, and my body tensed as he filled me. I was hot and wet and in so much need, and he didn't leave me wanting. Although I was on top and had better leverage, his was the body in motion. He held me steady as he thrusted upward, starting slowly but gaining speed as I demanded more. My breasts were tingling, aching for his kiss, but I didn't want him to break stride long enough to address them. I was closer to unconsciousness with every swift stroke, and I begged him not to stop until he took me there. He growled in my ear as he pumped me harder, my eyes nearly crossing with pleasure.

I fisted my hands in his hair, and he suddenly flipped me onto my back and pressed me against the seat. I was at his mercy with this new angle, and my knees gladly fell away as he plunged deeper inside me. I could feel the telltale tightening between my legs as he moved faster still, my back arching with anticipation. And when he finally brought his lips to my nipple, I lost it all. He licked and suckled me as I came hard beneath him, his tongue making slick curlicues around my breast as I called his name. Edward rolled me again, settling me on top of him as he reached for the front and back seat. He destroyed them both as his climax overpowered him, our impassioned cries flooding the cabin as he took me over the edge again.

In a twinkling, I was pressed against his side, the blanket wrapped around us like the warmth of the afterglow. "Thank you," I whispered at length.

He kissed my cheek. "You are very welcome."

I looked around at the damage, smiling for the first time all day. "We destroyed the cruiser."

He chuckled. "So I'll buy Charlie a new one when he returns."

I would have expected that response to hurt, but I had a lingering hope that Edward was right about my father coming back. And I held on to that hope with all my might.

Edward held up my camisole. "I wouldn't want my family finding us in this state."

I shrugged it on and reached for my jeans. "With everything that's going on, I wouldn't even care."

"I would," he said seriously. "The last thing I need is Emmett seeing you in any state of undress."

We fixed our clothes quietly, no closer to an answer about Charlie but certainly closer to each other. And as the sensual fog around us began to evaporate, I realized that while Edward's family had been out looking for my father, I'd had a hot quickie in the backseat of his car.

Edward handed me my hoodie, and I took it with a sigh. "What is it, love?"

I looked down at my hands. "We shouldn't have done that."

Edward pulled me onto his lap and cupped my face. "We made love because you needed to feel loved," he said. "And as your husband, I will always give you whatever you need." He helped me into my hoodie and zipped it up. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

He kissed me on the nose and mouth, and I nodded reluctantly, promptly closing the subject.

I was in the middle of lacing my boots a few moments later when Edward looked up sharply.

"What?"

"We need to go." He reached forward and turned off the car. "Now."

I climbed out of the backseat, and Edward hoisted me onto his back. As soon as my arms and legs were secure around him, he took off into the forest.

I knew better than to keep my eyes open, so I laid my head against the back of his neck as he ran and leapt beneath me. I couldn't tell how far we'd gone or even which direction, but I knew that we were getting one step closer to finding my father.

Edward eventually slowed his run to a walk and came to a complete stop. He patted my leg, signaling for me to get down, and I slid down his back, my view obstructed by his height. When I stepped around him, I was struck silent by what I saw.

The open clearing before me was nearly identical to our meadow in size and structure. And although I'd only seen it in spring and late summer, I could never imagine our perfect place looking as desolate and cold as this one. The trees lining the edge of the field were forbidding in their size, their thick green foliage nearly black against the pale gray sky. No flowers wanted to grow here, but I recognized several different species of weeds, stubborn hearty ones with roots that ran several feet deep. There were jagged rocks and fallen branches everywhere, the field more like a battle zone than a oasis.

Edward was standing in front of me, his hand flat and protective against my midsection. Rosalie soon came up on my immediate right, her posture reminding me of the heroine from that TV show about a warrior princess. The remaining Cullens and Denalis were also gathering nearby, Emmett showing restraint in not commenting on my recently-ravaged appearance. They seemed to be closing ranks around me, but I couldn't immediately tell what they were shielding me from.

But then, someone suddenly appeared in the middle of the clearing. I had never seen her before, but I knew enough about the Denali gene pool to make an educated guess. And although she was at least twenty yards away, I could tell she was staring at me.

The blonde bitch who kidnapped my father.

Anger snaked up my back from my heel to my head, and I felt myself springing forward with a shout. But for all of my considerable effort, I hadn't moved an inch.

And now I understood.

"Let me go," I snarled at Edward, all traces of passion erased by Tanya's presence.

"Bella," Edward's voice was tense as he held me back with one hand. "Please be still."

"Edward." I would break his arm if I had to or break my own trying. "That woman has my father. Let. Me. Go!"

"I can't do that."

I balled up my fists in anger and futility, wishing I could club him with them. "How can you just stand here not doing anything?"

"Bella…"

"And I see you, Tanya!" Edward could hold back my body, but he couldn't silence my voice. "I know you took my father! And as soon as they let me go, I am going to fucking kill you!"

"Bella…" She was still far ahead, but her unfamiliar voice was so clear that I thought she was behind me. I whipped my head around and met the startled eyes of her sister. I spared her a glare as I turned back around.

"Don't you dare say my name!" I jumped and got a foot off the ground before Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, suspending me in midair. "Don't you say another fucking word!" I screamed as my legs flailed, causing Rosalie and Emmett to back up. "You kidnapped my father, you sick, twisted bitch! And I don't give a damn how long they hold me back. As soon as I get free, I am going to rip you apart!"

"Bella, please!"

The sound of Tanya's voice threw me off. It was still lilting and sweet, like the music of a child's lullaby.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "I am so so sorry. But I had no choice. Please forgive me. I am so sorry…"

And as her senseless apologies floated to me like a regretful refrain, I also heard an emotion that didn't make any sense.

Terror.

I would expect Tanya to be nervous about what we would do when we found her, maybe even a little frightened. But her voice was trembling with absolute fear, as if she were not the aggressor but the victim.

I stopped struggling against Edward, and he set me on the ground. He turned around slowly, his dark amber eyes serious as Tanya's pleas for mercy continued to assault me.

"Charlie's not here, is he?"

His eyes softened. "No."

I swallowed, somehow expecting this. "But she's afraid."

"Yes." He looked around, his brow creased with anger as he took my hands. "But you don't have to worry. We will protect you."

"Me?" I frowned. "Why are you worried about me? My father is the one out there somewhere with no one to help him or make sure that he's okay."

"Bella…."

"No, Edward." I snatched my hands away. "I get the whole 'Protect-your-mate-at-all-costs' thing, but Charlie's safety is far more important than mine right now."

"Bella!" Edward had never spoken so harshly to me, and I shrank back on instinct. He closed his eyes and sighed, the tortured sound putting me on guard. "I'm sorry for yelling. But I promised to tell you the truth no matter what." I relaxed as I stepped toward him, searching his eyes for a comfort that wasn't there. "Right now, you are in far more danger than Charlie is."

"I don't understand." I glanced in Tanya's direction, and she was still quaking where she stood. "Tanya wouldn't hurt me with all of you here. And she looks more terrified than I am. What the hell is going on?"

"I can tell you!" The new beautiful sound came from Tanya's direction, and I looked to my left once more. And my face went blank with fear and confusion as a different woman stared back at me.

We had only met once, earlier this year at a baseball game, and I don't remember her speaking to me then. But I would never forget her two companions—especially the one who had tried to kill me—or the sight of her wavy red hair blowing around her face like wildfire.

"May I explain it to her, Edward?" Victoria asked with a wide smile. "Please?"

**I have nothing to say right now. I only want to hear from you.**


	33. Chapter 33: Victoria

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: Some of you weren't surprised Victoria was involved. But can you guess what she wants? Let's find out…**

**Chapter 33: Victoria**

**Bella's POV**

"Victoria." Edward ground out her name like a curse and pushed me further behind him. Rosalie and Emmett stepped forward, their bodies tensing as if to attack. The remaining members of the two clans closed ranks around me, their feral rumbles causing the hairs on my neck to stand on end.

"Edward, what is…"

"Bella," he growled. "Don't move."

And in the next instant, Edward was airborne, lunging for Victoria with a guttural cry. My eyes widened in shock and fear, but Alice's firm grip held me in place.

He aimed at Victoria's midsection, and I braced myself for the crash of impact. But she deftly flipped out of his way at the last moment, sending him flying into the rock behind her.

"Edward!"

He was on his feet before I finished his name and aiming for her once more. Victoria laughed as she evaded him, and Emmett to cursed at my side.

"We need to even those odds," he chuckled darkly as he sped after her.

Edward and Emmett chased Victoria around the field and across the tops of the trees as Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie guarded me. I could scarcely see my husband and brother with the distances they covered, but Victoria's joyful cries constantly assaulted my ears.

As I struggled to follow their lightning-quick movements, from the corner of my eye, I saw Kate running toward Tanya. And I saw Tanya running away.

"No!" she shouted as she leapt into a tree. "Please, Kate. Stay away!"

"Let me help you," Kate begged as she came to a stop. "Whatever you've done, I'm sure we can…"

"No," Tanya muttered. "I have made my choice."

"Katia," Carmen called. "Come back, _por favor_. Tanya is beyond our help."

I didn't understand Carmen's assessment, but I somehow believed her. And as Kate reluctantly returned to our group, I began to wonder what her sister had done.

And what it had to do with Charlie.

Edward and Emmett continued chasing Victoria, and with each leap and bound, I cringed in concern for their safety. They dove for her at the same time, crisscrossing in front of me and landing on opposite sides of the boulder she'd just escaped. Their near-miss whipped the air around me, blowing my hair all over my face. Victoria's jumping came to a halt, and she stared at me from her perch in a tree not thirty feet away.

"Ah yes…" She took a deep breath and backflipped out of Edward's grasp when he went for her again. "That mouthwatering scent..." She licked her teeth and grinned. "So nice to see you again, Isabella."

Edward snarled as he tensed again, but his next move was interrupted by Alice's shrill voice.

"Edward, stop!" she panted with brightened eyes. "I can see Charlie!"

"What?" I asked, as my husband sped back to my side. "Where? Is he alone? Is he all right?"

"He's fi—Oh." Alice's face crumpled into blankness. "He's gone again."

"What do you mean, 'he's gone'?" I shrieked. "Where did he go?"

"It was only a flash. I…" Alice shook her head, eyes struggled to focus. "He disappeared again."

There was a rush of wind in the field, and I turned to find Victoria atop the largest piece of the rock Edward had earlier destroyed.

"Now that I've got your attention," Victoria sang. "Maybe we can start again."

Her gleeful tone needled me, replacing my fear with anger.

"You crazy red-headed bitch!" I cried as Edward took Alice's place in restraining me. "Where the hell is my father?"

"Temper, temper, Isabella." Victoria cooed, delighted by my outburst. "We wouldn't want your emotions to ruin the fun, now, would we?"

Carlisle snorted. "Is this fun to you?"

"Why, yes!" she replied. "Can't you tell?"

"We should have hunted her down when we had the chance," Rosalie hissed under her breath.

"Perhaps," Victoria said. "But it's too late to quibble about the past. And the future is unknown. Am I right, little one?" Alice growled under her breath. "All we have is right now. And right now, I am in control."

Victoria was gloating, and my family wasn't stopping her.

And that made me very, very nervous.

"I would very much like to explain myself," she continued, "if you two are finished with your feeble attempts to kill me. And I promise to tell you everything, if he promises not to spoil the surprises by reacting to my thoughts." She wagged a scolding finger at Edward. "You naughty mind-reader, you."

I gaped at Edward. "How does she know…"

"Oh, my sweet Isabella." Her smile was bewitching despite its deadliness. "You will soon be very interested in all the things I know."

"Get on with it," Edward growled.

"Now, now." Victoria twirled. "We've got plenty of time to get reacquainted. And I wouldn't want to rush. Not after all I've done to get you here."

She looked to our left and saw Eleazar restraining Kate as she fixed her murderous glare on Victoria. "And what's this?" She turned to face Tanya, quaking in the top of a faraway pine. "Tanya, I hadn't even noticed your family is already here. How providential! This will save me the trouble of telling them what happened to you."

"I will get you out of this," Kate told her sister.

Victoria's laugh flooded the field like a cheerful melody. "Oh, I love the way you covened vampires think! It makes this much more fun." Her merriment mellowed, and she turned to the rest of the family. "Edward preempted a proper greeting, but it is never too late to be civil.

"Rosalie, stunning, even in anger. I sometimes wish we had met under different circumstances. We could have ruled the world." Rosalie bared her fangs, and Victoria 's smile widened. "But now that you and your husband have threatened me, I am afraid we cannot be friends."

"Major Whitlock." She affected a terrible Southern accent. "It is mighty fine to lay my eyes on you again. Which reminds me, I have seen Maria." I didn't recognize the name, but Jasper stiffened. "She was appalled to learn of your resignation to civilian life. But as she was courting a man with twice your courage and none of your weakness, I don't suspect she misses you all that much. A shame, really," she said as she glared at Alice. "It would have been nice to see where your loyalties lie."

"Mary Alice." Victoria sneered the name. "I was shocked to see you in the clearing after all these years. I think the Fates must have been on my side that day, as I may finally get the chance to finish what was started."

"You won't touch her," Jasper snarled, instantly improving Victoria's spirits. She was smiling again when she turned to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, so nice to see you again. And your lovely wife, too. Hello, Esme." My sweet mother-in-law growled, and I gasped at the unprecedented sound. "I have no problem with either of you, but that won't matter very much today."

"And finally, the two whose love started it all." Edward pushed me behind him, so I couldn't see her eyes. But her voice snaked around his body and slithered into my ears. "I hear congratulations are in order!" She applauded loudly. "Edward, don't be selfish with your bride. I would like to share my well-wishes personally."

"What do you want?" Edward growled.

"What do I…. Oh, yes." Victoria smiled. "I'd forgotten I'd started blocking my thoughts." She tilted her head, looking at Edward with pity. "That must be incredibly tough for you, as you always know what everyone around you is thinking. Everyone except Ms. Swan here...oh, I'm sorry. I mean, Mrs. Cullen.

"Is that the fascination?" I peeked around Edward's body and noticed Victoria inching closer. "Is that why you craved her so much? The perpetual mystery of her mind? Surely it cannot be more. Imagine! Mating with a human." She whipped around to Tanya. "No wonder you kidnapped her father."

"Edward, I didn't have a..." Tanya cried, and Victoria sped to her side.

"Need I remind you of the stakes?" She spoke with far more volume than necessary, and I realized it was for my benefit. Tanya shook her head, and Victoria grinned.

She returned to her original position in front of us, her eyes raking over Edward. "It must feel good, having so many women willing to do anything for you. I for one thoroughly enjoyed the workout you and the big one just gave me. Perhaps if things were different..." She paused and sniffed the air. Looking between Edward and me—I had come to stand at his side—her mouth fell open in mock shock. "Speaking of workouts, it seems the two of you recently had a rather personal one."

With everything going on, I still managed to blush as she exposed our earlier activities.

"And from the scent of it," she inhaled dramatically, "it was good to you both." Her eyes narrowed as she studied me, my skin crawling at her exploration. "How do you do it?" she asked Edward. "All that lust and power and madness coursing through your body… I could crush a mountain when the moment comes for me. Yet you must show great restraint when you couple with your bride, lest the impact alone split her into two, identically lifeless pieces." She smiled at the thought, and my stomach lurched.

Edward snarled in response, and Victoria tsked. "This must be humiliating for you," she observed to Tanya. "Knowing Edward would rather share himself with a fragile human than experience the unbridled passion available in your immortal arms."

I turned to my family as Victoria continued to taunt Tanya. "Why did you stop attacking her?" I whispered. "She's outnumbered eleven-to-one!"

"There is more to this than we realize," Edward replied. "She is blocking me, but she would not be this confident unless she had a plan. And to discover what it is, we must play her game."

"I thought you liked games," Victoria called. "Isn't that why you're with Isabella? To satisfy your masochistic desires?"

Edward glared at her, eliciting another chuckle.

"You could easily mate with another vampire. But where's the fun in that?" She stared at Edward, her fiery eyes captivating even at a distance. "It is far more exciting to mix the sensual with the dangerous, to walk that perilous edge with every touch, risking her life with every kiss."

Her voice took on a hypnotic quality, and I couldn't tune her out as she tortured me. "How many times have you fantasized about sinking your fangs into her warm, plush neck and sucking her dry while you climaxed? How many times have your teeth grazed her inner thigh or the soft curve of her breast, aching to penetrate her heated skin and unleash that hot, red flood of sinfully sweet…."

"Stop!" Edward roared.

"Have I come too close to the mark?" she asked archly, and despite my confidence in Edward's love, her words wreaked havoc on my already scrambled thoughts. "You may have convinced your lady love that your bloodlust is conquered. But we know better. We both know it will never go away. Not until the blood in her veins runs cold in death."

I shuddered under her pronouncement, and Edward stroked my hip where his hand resided. The motion reminded me of the tattooed promise underneath, and I sighed as he kissed my temple.

Victoria caught the movement of his hand and nodded. "So that's the plan, hmm? Marry her now to change her later? A flawless idea." Then she licked her teeth and glared at us. "Except for the part where she dies before you get the chance."

"Where's Charlie?" I demanded.

"Brave," Victoria said. "Foolish but brave. Charlie is not your concern at the moment, Mrs. Cullen. But I would love to tell you how he came to be in my possession. That is, if you'll permit me."

She surveyed our group, waiting for objections. Upon receiving only varying expressions of rage, she began.

"I followed you to the airport last spring, knowing wherever Edward went, Isabella would also be." I pressed closer to Edward's side at the reminder of that terrifying time, my fingers brushing the scar on my wrist. "I hoped to find my love before you did, but I was too late."

She paused, and the rumbling in her chest practically shook the ground. "I disrobed and covered my naked body with his ashes. I ingested them, choking on their powdered sweetness. And when I saw my reflection in the glass fragments near his remains, I vowed not to rest until I avenged his death.

"But what to do?" She seemed to be talking to herself. "I considered going to the Volturi and alerting them to Isabella's forbidden knowledge. But they would have destroyed her too quickly, and she deserved to suffer. Laurent was happy in Denali and had no interest in helping me. I should not have been surprised—Laurent had always been easily distracted—but I was fiercely disappointed. So I fled the country and waited for another chance to find me.

"And after a few short months, it did!" She smiled again. "An associate in Mexico informed me Laurent was in the lower Americas, and I reached out again with a friendly aim. I met Laurent and the lovely Irina in Costa Rica, and together we toured. She was bubbly and kind, and I wanted to kill her on sight. But that would not serve my purposes, so I took a different route.

"After several weeks, Irina started to like me. And why wouldn't she? After all, I was a foolish girl blinded by love, grateful to the Cullens for ridding me of my monstrous mate. So when we got to Bolivia and I asked to accompany her on a hunting trip, she happily agreed.

"A group of local newborns came upon us while she was feeding on a disgusting large cat. So trusting." Her sigh was pitiless. "That's when I made the call."

Tanya slumped to the ground, and I saw where this horror story was going. "Irina pleading for Tanya to stay in Denali was the perfect incentive. She came to Bolivia and saw how serious I was."

Tanya sobbed, and I was ashamed of my earlier accusations. "She spent the next few weeks acquainting me with the intricacies of the Cullen coven," Victoria continued, "particularly the young lovers. And the more she talked, the more certain I became my plan would not only work but would be poetic justice for what you did to my James."

Her voice had dropped to a menacing whisper, and I shivered in Edward's embrace. But it was Tanya's soft voice carrying on the cold wind that chilled me to the bone.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was talking to Edward. "You were happy with Bella, and I didn't want to get in the way. But she had my sister." Tanya shuddered again, a loud gulp interrupting her words. "There was a vampire who could incapacitate with a touch. Irina could barely lift her head to greet me…"

Victoria huffed as Tanya rose to her feet, explaining as she walked. "I called on New Years' Day, knowing only the Chief would be monitoring the radio. I said my car had died and I'd gotten lost while going for help. He was so kind when he found me," she smiled. "So concerned about my wellbeing I almost lost my nerve. Then I remembered my sister in that dirty shack…" She began to cry. "He called the station a few hours later to say he was taking a vacation. She didn't want anyone looking for him right away." She looked up again. "I had no choice."

Her sob story had touched my heart, but we needed to get to the point. "Did you hurt my father?"

Tanya dropped her gaze, and Victoria answered. "Patience, Mrs. Cullen. You will find out soon enough."

"Victoria," Carlisle said with admirable calm. "We are here to address your demands. Why don't you tell us what you want?"

"What I want?" Her face froze in pure hatred. "What I want is no longer possible. What I want has been stolen from me by that worthless human you call a daughter!"

"James chose to go after Bella," Edward growled. "And we refused to let him live with that choice."

Victoria hissed. "James was ten times the vampire you could ever be."

"_Was _being the operative word," Edward replied.

Victoria leapt into the air with a roar, and the Cullens tightened up around me. I couldn't see where Victoria landed, but her voice was closer than it had ever been.

"You will die today," she spat. "And it will be a pleasure to witness!"

"Enough!" Rosalie growled as she dropped into a crouch and Emmett steeled himself on her right side. "This standing around is for the birds."

"No!" Alice leapt in front of her. "She wants us to attack."

"Then let's give the lady what she wants," Emmett said.

"But we don't know where Charlie is!" I cried.

"We can track his scent from here," Rosalie said. "Let's just kill her and get it over with!"

Kate narrowed her eyes and prepared to pounce. "Gladly."

"No!" Tanya shouted. "Irina's life is in danger!"

Kate dropped her hands as Rosalie and Emmett looked at her. "What?"

"Didn't I mention that?" Victoria sang. "If anything happens to me, Laurent will kill Irina."

"Laurent?" I asked.

"Of course. Who do you think we were hunting with that day? He was always weak, his loyalties easily swayed. Once I reminded him of his debt to James, he gave up his girl and that vegetarian nonsense."

"Damn him to the blackest pit of hell!" Jasper cursed.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him," Rosalie groaned with a glance at Alice.

"Why are you looking at me?" Alice asked. "I couldn't have seen this coming."

"You haven't seen much of anything lately," Rosalie muttered.

Alice's golden eyes hardened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Edward groaned as his sister folded her arms. "Rosalie, not now."

Rosalie ignored him. "It means for all of your special powers, you have been completely useless when we needed you most!"

I gasped as Alice narrowed her gaze. "I'm doing my best!" she shouted as laughter rang out from behind us.

"A catfight?" Victoria cooed. "How delicious!"

"Rose, please!" I reached for Rosalie as she advanced toward Alice. "Let's focus on Charlie."

She yanked her arm free, and I fell into Edward's chest as Alice balled her hands into fists.

"Carlisle," Kate said sharply. "Get your family under control before that maniac kills my sister!"

"This is your sister's fault!" Rosalie snapped. "If she hadn't taken up with Laurent in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"How dare you?" Kate hissed.

"That was uncalled for, Rose," Alice said. "Kate is only trying to help."

Rosalie smirked at her. "Guess you didn't see that one coming either."

All of a sudden, Alice's eyes went wide and she began shouting at Rosalie. The foreign language seemed a hybrid of Chinese and German, but whatever the tongue, her words made Rosalie respond in kind.

Soon Jasper and Emmett had jumped between the girls as an ill-timed melee was about to erupt. Edward pulled me closer as their words increased in speed and volume, and I covered my ears to little effect. Victoria watched the commotion with a smug smile. I looked to Edward, and his grim expression told me all I needed to know.

We were falling apart.

"Fuck this!" Rosalie exclaimed, storming off into the forest.

"Rosalie, wait!" I yelled. "I need you!"

"You don't need me," she called over her shoulder. "You've got the pint-sized psychic…for all the good she does. Emmett!"

Emmett looked at me with softened eyes. "I'm sorry."

Victoria applauded as they disappeared from sight. "And then there were nine."

"Alice," I whirled around. "What the hell was that?"

"You're blaming me too?"

"You know not to provoke Rosalie," Esme admonished her. "Especially when she's riled up."

"We have to go after them," Carlisle said.

"More drama!" Victoria cheered.

"Please don't leave." I hadn't realized how much I was relying on Carlisle's presence, but the thought of him leaving was a dagger to my trembling heart.

"Carlisle, please." Edward gripped his father's arm, his body tense from the force he was used. "We need you here."

Carlisle's eyes were grave, and he studied Edward's face as if memorizing it. "I owe her," he said. A look passed between them I didn't understand, but Edward released him.

"We are so sorry," Esme said. And as my eyes watered, she and Carlisle sped into the forest after Rosalie and Emmett.

I slumped against Edward as the gravity of the situation weighed me down. Victoria was holding my father hostage and had the lives of two Denali sisters in the balance. And half of my family had escaped to parts unknown.

And I still didn't know what Victoria wanted.

I tried to corral my emotions as Edward did what he could reassure those who remained. I rubbed my damp eyes, opening them to find Jasper staring at me. "What?"

"You're still here."

"Where else would I be?"

He stepped closer, his eyes intense. "Victoria didn't try to grab you. That would have been the perfect time to try something, but she didn't."

"Astute observation, Major," Victoria said. "I can see why you were such an asset to the United States Confederate Army."

"Enough games," Edward said. "Make your move."

"As you wish." We braced ourselves for an attack, but Victoria retreated to stand on a rock ten more yards away.

"When I decided to avenge James, I faced a most difficult conundrum. One of you had to die, but which one? You caused James' death, but her intoxicating scent set this in motion. So you were both responsible.

"But killing you at once would have been difficult. After surviving Phoenix, I assumed you would be closer than ever, with no space for anything to come between you.

"But what if there was something else for which you'd be willing to die? Some other way to separate you? And that's when it hit me: Bella was human, at least for the moment, and she had a family."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "Her mother was an interesting study. That mantelpiece alone warranted some serious psychoanalysis. But for everything I observed, my favorite ritual was her nightly reading in your bedroom, usually in that big purple chair with a gossip rag." I gasped aloud. "Don't worry—Renee is fine. I thought about roping her into this, but she wasn't important enough to you.

"But your father…" Her voice trailed off as her features grew colder. "He was the one you chose to live with, the one for whom you abandoned your mother. So I took a chance that you'd be willing to die to save his life.

"But how would that punish Edward?" Her eyes darted to him as the Denali clan looked on. "Yes, watching you die would be hard. And yes, he would forever carry the burden of your father's hatred for causing your death. But it wasn't sexy enough and nowhere near painful enough.

"And that's when it hit me!" she cried. "Why should I sully my hands he can do it himself?"

The blood froze in my veins as she smiled at my husband. "Here is your choice: Either you kill Bella yourself, right here where I can see and enjoy it, or I will kill her father."

**Dun-dun-duuuuuunnnnn… That Victoria is a piece of work, ain't she? **

**THANK YOU for all the love you continue to show this story. It means the world to me!**

**See you soon… with Bella's reaction!**

**ladylibre xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34: Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: My schedule has been rather kind...perhaps because it didn't want all of you to kill me for taking too long to update after a string of evil cliffies...so I hereby present Chapter 34. **

**Chapter 34: Decisions, Decisions**

**Bella's POV**

The words reverberated in my head as Edward stared at me in immobile shock, the impossibility of the situation reflected in his horrified eyes.

_Either Edward kills me or Victoria kills my father._

I heard Alice gasp beside me, the Denalis cries of disbelief, and Jasper's soft curse under his breath. But they dissolved into nothing as the conundrum scrambled what remained of my brain.

_Either Edward kills me or Victoria kills my father._

My eyes were still fixed on my beloved's, and I could see his mind racing to find a hole in Victoria's perfect plot. As he frowned and grimaced at his thoughts and those of the remaining family members around us, the conclusion was clear.

We were trapped in every sense of the word.

"Decisions, decisions."

At the sound of her lighthearted voice, I glared at Victoria, the venom in my eyes no match for her delight.

"Now, now, Bella," she cooed. "I still have a few things to say to you."

I gritted my teeth. "You have said quite enough."

"But I'm trying to help you!" she cried indignantly. "You really need to consider the implications of each option before you decide. As for the first, if you die, Edward will die too. The guilt alone will eat him alive, if the stark return to immortal loneliness doesn't kill him first."

I tried not to flinch at the groan Edward tried to suppress, and we both failed.

"Either way," she continued blandly, "he'll be begging the Volturi to do away with him, and I am hoping that they will invite me to watch.

"But if you surprise us all and take door number two, you would suddenly be married to the man who couldn't stop me from taking your father and telling him that you chose Edward over him before I ended his pathetic little life. Could you live with that?" Her tone became malicious as she mused. "Could your precious infatuation survive the knowledge that being with Edward was worth more than your father's life? Would that change your marital status? Or your plans for immortality? What would you write on Charlie's tombstone, I wonder, assuming you ever found the body.…"

I buried my face in my hands as Victoria amused herself with more questions and heard Edward groan beside me. "Alice?"

I raised my head to see Alice staring at me somberly. "Make a decision."

I closed my eyes as one impossible future played itself out behind my lids, abruptly opening them when Alice gasped. "You and Edward are alive and still married," she said quickly. "But Charlie is…" She covered her mouth, unable to finish the sentence.

I bit my lip and focused on the equally unhappy alternative.

"I see Charlie!" Alice exclaimed. "He's alive and well! And he's at…oh."

"What?"

She blinked rapidly. "He's alive, Bella. That's what really matt—"

"Where was he?" I demanded.

Jasper squeezed her shoulder as she looked down. "At your gravesite."

I suddenly understood why Alice couldn't see Charlie all this time. Because the decision about his life had not yet been made. Because that decision, and everything that would happen as a result, had unknowingly been in my trembling hands.

I wrapped those hands around my cramping midsection, feeling as if I had been shanked with a rusty blade. Victoria scoffed as Edward tried to steady me, and my grip on reality began to loosen.

Yesterday at this time, I was in my bedroom in my father's house after making slow, sweet love with my husband, and my only concern had been how to spend our newly-extended honeymoon.

Now I was standing on the edge of a forsaken field holding my life and the lives of two others…and Edward…in the balance.

_What the hell had happened?_

I felt Edward's arms fasten around me and tried to compose myself. He had been mostly silent all this time, and my sorrow multiplied as I considered him. I could not imagine what he was going through, and for the first time I could remember, I wished that I could read _his_ mind.

Victoria meanwhile had ceased her pondering and turned her attention to the Denali clan. "And don't even think about searching for the Chief," she sneered at their calculating eyes. "I don't know what Blondie was thinking, but you couldn't track his scent from here. And if by some miracle you found him anyway, you would never reach him before the deadline."

"Deadline?" I croaked.

"Didn't I mention that?" Victoria tsked with a chuckle as she fished in her pocket. "Honestly, I'm having so much fun that I'm forgetting all the little details!" She pulled out a tiny electronic device. "You have ten minutes to decide."

A choking sound escaped me as my knees gave way. Edward lifted me against his frame, holding me upright as Victoria continued.

"Whether in ten minutes or ten hours, your options will neither change nor simplify, and I have no wish to stand here all night while you vacillate between them. Besides which," her red eyes flashed, "I am getting rather thirsty."

I shivered in spite of the strong arms around me, fearing for all the people in Forks.

"Either way, you need make your choice before I press this button." She narrowed her gaze and smiled. "Ten."

I heard the Denalis speaking with Alice and Jasper, their harried concern touching me deeply. I could see Victoria from the corner of my eye, the triumph in her expression compounding my pain.

But as Edward took my hand and pulled me aside, everyone else faded from my consciousness, and as far as I could sense and care, we were alone.

With ten minutes to decide our fate.

Edward was holding on so tightly that I feared he would crush my fingers. The clock was already running, and we had far too much to discuss in such a short time. But I couldn't think for all the anxiety in my soul, and I just needed a moment of quiet.

"Edward," I sighed.

His understanding was swift, and he released my fingers and enveloped me in his arms. I rested my head in my favorite spot underneath his chin, his hands cool and firm on my back, and for thirty blissful seconds, I relaxed into his embrace. I let his scent and strength renew me, feeling as if there were no Victoria or death threats, nothing between us but love. And I soaked it up as pure oxygen, letting it invade my weary lungs and give me new life.

However long it might last.

With a loud exhale, I lifted my head and took a small step backward. Edward resumed holding my hands, refusing to break our physical connection, as I swallowed hard. "Is there really no hope?"

Edward blew out a long breath before shaking his head slowly. "She was right about Rosalie, who was being blindly bullheaded as usual." His brow further creased at the mention of his absentee sister. "Victoria isn't careless enough to bring Charlie anywhere near here, so there is no scent to trace. For all we know, he's not even in the state."

"But if Laurent and Tanya aren't there to guard him," I spared a glance at the latter's miserable form in the distance. "Who is? And why would anyone help that psychopath kidnap an innocent man?"

"Victoria can be very persuasive," Edward said without admiration. "Although she is blocking her thoughts from me, I have learned enough to know that she is quite accustomed to getting her way. That was probably the root of the attraction between her and James."

Victoria's hateful hiss penetrated our bubble of privacy. "Nine!"

Edward's eyes shifted, and I could sense his next destination.

"I can't, Edward."

"Honey, we need to…"

"I know." My moist eyes were pleading with him. "But not yet."

He sighed. "Then we will wait." He tenderly caressed my hands as if we had nothing but time, and as his fingers glided over them, he touched my wedding band. "I cannot believe that a mere six days have passed since I placed this here."

In spite of it all, I smiled. "That was the happiest day of my life."

"Not mine," he murmured.

"The next day?"

"No," he said as the corner of his mouth twitched in blushing amusement. "As macabre as this might sound, especially right now, the happiest day of my life was the day of Brittany's funeral." I gasped in surprise as he lowered his voice and continued his attentions to my freezing fingers. "As we sat together in the church, you told me that I was beautiful. And although you'd said so several times before, in that moment, for the first time in my immortal existence, I felt more than beautiful. I felt human again."

My smile sweetened as his words warmed the throbbing cavity in my chest. "In that moment," he continued, "I understood the depth of your love for me. And I knew that regardless of what might someday befall us, we would survive it together."

My face fell as I remembered our surroundings, and the question slipped out before I could stop it. "Do you still believe that?"

Edward smoothed my hair and tenderly kissed me, his cold lips unleashing a flurry of nerves in my belly. I knew that he would never lie to me, and his inability to respond told me all that I needed to know.

Victoria snorted loudly. "Eight!"

We sighed together as his eyes questioned me again. And again, I shook my head.

"Where do you think the family is now?" I asked after a moment.

His nostrils flared. "I don't know."

I glanced at Alice and Jasper, grateful that I could still see them. "I hope they're all right."

"Don't you dare," he spat. "Don't you dare waste your concern on those who so callously betrayed you."

His word choice made me wince, but I didn't argue. I shivered as the most shocking event of the day pushed itself to the forefront of my mind, and Edward pulled me again into his arms.

Not in a million years would I ever have believed that the Cullens—any of them—would abandon me. Especially after enduring the chase with James and the aftermath of my birthday party. But with my life and the lives of my father and their so-called Alaskan cousin on the line?

I would have bet my life on their fidelity.

And in light of my present circumstances, I realized that I had foolishly done just that.

Unconsciously, I had bet my life on Carlisle's wisdom and levelheadedness. On Esme's kindness and warmth. On Emmett's optimism and brute strength. And on Rosalie's secret love for me and her brother.

Her departure had hurt worst of all.

I remembered the conversation we'd had in my kitchen where she raked me over the coals with a self-righteous stake about the necessity of standing beside the one you love. And as her haughty tone and demeanor compared themselves with her recent actions, my body shook with rage. Edward seemed to mistake my anger for sadness, and he murmured against my forehead in an attempt to soothe me.

As my body began to normalize, I felt a strong wave of tranquility wash over me. I turned to face Jasper, his ocher eyes wary as he watched me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're here, so no apologies." I smiled as best I could. "But I do need a favor."

"Anything."

"Let me do this alone," I said in a small voice. "I need to feel everything so I can make the right decision."

"Of course," Jasper bowed sadly. The peaceful fog lifted, and in its place were a jumble of emotions so complex that they nearly paralyzed me.

"Six!"

"Six?" Edward and I cried in bewilderment.

Victoria laughed as she waved her miniature phone at us. "My clock, my rules." All humor left her face as she returned the dastardly device to her pocket. "Five."

"I…" The words refused to form, and I felt my body turning to jelly. The vampiric whispers around me increased in speed and intensity, but they now made me feel worse. I appreciated their efforts, I really did, but I knew they were useless.

I was out of time and out of options.

The tears welled in my eyes as I realized what I had to do. Edward was already shaking his head when I looked up, and I prepared to defend my decision.

"Edward, I…"

"I know."

"I realize that you might not want to hear…" I stopped talking as his whispered words belatedly registered. "You know?"

He nodded once. "I know."

"You know...what?"

He took my hands again, his black eyes fierce in their focus. "I know you are a stubbornly selfless woman who I love more than life itself. I know that if ever given the choice between your life and anyone else's, you would sacrifice yourself. I know that making this decision in no way reflects your love for me or your desire to live. I know that, on the contrary, it only solidifies my certainty that you are the singularly most amazing woman who has ever lived, and that God must love me tremendously because He gifted me with you."

Fresh rain slid down my face as Edward's words unraveled the tangled ball inside me. He caressed my cheek as he continued, gently wiping the tears away. "And I know that you have no choice but to save your father. I know, Love, and I respect that."

Forasmuch as I had needed to hear it, Edward's preemptive support of my decision had thrown me into a complete tailspin, and I found myself unable to speak for the better part of a minute.

A minute during which Victoria gleeful chimed, "Four!"

The January temperature began to drop, but I paid the chill no mind as I gazed into my husband's compassionate eyes. Eyes that I would never forget in this life or the next.

"Edward…" I had no words to fully express my love for him nor did I have the time to search. This would literally be the last time I would have the chance to tell him how I felt, and I needed to say something, for my sake as well as his.

I took a deep breath, ignoring the thought of how few of them I might have left, and forced myself to find his eyes. But the love that I saw there…oh, the sweet, unconditional love…knocked me off my feet, and I stumbled forward into his arms.

Edward caught and held me as the first of his gut-wrenching sobs escaped him. The ground beneath us shook with the force of his sorrow, and I held him tighter, whispering my love into his neck.

"No measure of time with you would have ever been enough," he ground out as we wept together. "But I thank God for the time I had with you here. And I promise that as soon as I am able, I will follow you into eternity."

"No woman in heaven or earth has ever been loved so much," I murmured as my heart splintered into a million pieces. "And I will hold that love in my arms until you find me to replace it."

"_Momento!_" Carmen sped to our side, her golden eyes shining despite their tearlessness. "We must pray for your souls. It is the only way to guarantee your spot in heaven!"

"Oh, please!" Victoria scoffed. "Three!"

"Take my hands, _por favor_." Everyone who remained formed a circle around us as Carmen prayed. "Lord God, please accept these vessels into your kingdom as they acknowledge your sovereignty and accept the perfect sacrifice of your Son_._" She opened her eyes and looked at us. "If you agree, say 'Amen.'"

Edward and I locked eyes, sealing our love in this life and the next. "Amen."

"Isabella, you are truly an angel among mortals." Carmen hugged me fiercely before turning to Edward. She started to speak, but the pain in his eyes stopped her. Eleazar escorted his wife away as Kate kissed my cheek and patted our joined hands. "I'm sorry," she said.

Edward nodded and took a small step backward as a brief gust of wind seemed to wrap itself around me, carrying Alice's voice with it. As I turned and saw her striding past Jasper with her arms flailing about, I realized that she'd just said her goodbye.

Mesmerized by the sight of her grief, I watched Jasper as Alice fell to the ground murmuring, "I should have seen this coming…I should have seen this coming..." His eyes darted between his bride and me, and with sad resignation, he steepled his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. As I turned back to Edward, Alice's cries subsided as Jasper touched her in the most meaningful way he could.

Edward surrounded me then, his eyes speaking the words that neither of us could say at the moment. With love and agony crisscrossing his features, he cupped my face and we studied each other, memorizing every divine line and space. His gaze dropped to my cheek, and he slowly lifted his hand. I closed my eyes as his icy finger somehow warmed my chilly skin, relaxing into his touch.

And then suddenly, as if my memory believed the clichés, my life with Edward began to flash behind my lids in painfully detailed snapshots:

The first time he smiled that perfectly crooked smile in Biology.

The strength in his hands as he carried me to the nurse after my near-fainting.

The look in his eyes when he declared himself in the meadow.

The concern on his face when I opened my eyes in that Phoenix hospital.

The laughter we shared when we got drenched in the rain last summer.

The pain on his face when I cut my finger at my birthday party.

The desire in his kiss when we reconciled up against the tree.

The spins and swirls of our dance at the Harvest Ball.

The way he loved me through the shock of Brittany's loss.

The confession he made when he asked me to marry him.

The tender passion with which he made love to me the first time.

And the second time…

…and the eleventh time…

…and the twenty-third…

...and last time.

"Two," Victoria grinned.

I opened my eyes to drink him in, and his beautiful features twisted in pain, gutting me again.

"Kiss me, Edward." I was trembling but determined. "I came to life in your arms, and if I must die…" It was the first time I'd said it aloud. "Then let it be there."

Edward groaned with agonized resolve before bringing his cold lips to mine. What began as a tender goodbye with closed mouths and gentle pressure quickly gave way to a feverish entanglement of lips and tongues, trying to extract in a matter of seconds what we would have taken a lifetime to savor. I sought to ingest his sweet flavor, to burn it into my soul and carry it with me into eternity. So I stroked his tongue with mine, carefully ran it along the inside of his mouth, licked his bottom lip as I had done so many times before.

And would never do again in this life.

His mouth reluctantly left mine, and I felt his lips at my throat, lingering on that pulse beneath my jawline. Victoria's ecstatic shrieks increased in volume and frequency as death drew nearer with each pass of Edward's lips. And as his tongue traced slow circles on my neck, I fully understood what was about to happen.

Edward was about to kill me.

He was idling as if marking the ominous spot, and the onslaught of fear prevented me from being aroused. I had always loved when Edward suckled me there, the delicate, sensitive skin awakening at his slightest touch or kiss. But a very different shiver rippled through me this time as he grazed me with his teeth.

Edward raised his eyes to look at me one more time, a potent mixture of love and horror clouding his eyes, still beautiful despite their darkness. Whispering one last "I love you," he bent his head and prepared to end my life.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Edward exhaled a harsh, strangled breath as he quickly released me. I shivered at the loss of his stabilizing hold, and he returned to me in an instant, desperately searching my eyes.

I shook my head as my chest heaved against his. "I can't."

"What?" he cried as Victoria cursed aloud.

The truth rained down my face as I stared into his eyes. "I love you, and I want to experience our forever down here." The look in his eyes stole my breath, and I found myself gasping for air. "And I want the life that I've planned for myself, a life I've barely begun to live. And I can't give that up. I won't."

"Bella…" Edward clutched me to his chest with almost painful force as I melted into him. He planted kisses on every inch of my face and head as I sobbed, slowly gaining strength as his touch made me over yet again.

"You damnable, fickle human!" Victoria screeched, forcing me to look into her fiery eyes. "Why couldn't you just die?"

"Because I have a mate to live for," I said with emphasis. "And I will not sentence us to death."

I would have died on the spot had her eyes been in charge. "Not even to save your father's life?"

A piece of my soul shattered at her question. "No."

Victoria stared me down, and her eyes darkened from ruby to onyx as she tested my resolve.

After a tense moment, she pulled out her phone and held it up. "Very well, then," she smiled darkly.

I felt Edward shift my position until I was completely shielded by his body, and I was too weary to mind. As Victoria's last words echoed in my ears, I prepared to hear her announce my father's demise, bending my head to pray for forgiveness.

But the next voice I heard didn't belong to Victoria.

"Get Bella!" Edward shouted after startling me with another kiss.

"What does he…"

My sentence was interrupted by the unsettling sensation of being turned me swiftly around. Before I could see what was happening, I was suddenly airborne, hurtling toward the trees at an alarming rate. A scream rose in my throat but was overpowered by a much louder one from the field. I closed my eyes against the ear-piercing noise, praying that the last pine tree I saw would somehow soften to receive me.

But at the next moment, I was snatched from the air by a pair of cold, white hands. Another scream bubbled to the surface as the hands secured me in their arms, but I was flying again before I could release it. I kept my head down and my mouth and eyes shut as we whipped through the trees.

With little else to do but wonder at my destination and the unexpected turn of events, I took the time to examine myself. And I was surprised to discover that I was breathing normally. I felt warmer and more self-aware, noting that I needed to tie my shoe. All things considered, I was not the least bit afraid. And that burgeoning sense of calm was coming not from the sheer joy of still being alive but from the familiar woodsy scent of my brawny brother-in-law.

Emmett slowed down in his sprint, and I opened my eyes. And when I saw his easy smile, I tucked my head into his neck, sighing his name with gratitude.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Getting there," I sighed, refusing to let go of his neck.

"It's okay." He patted my back and held me away from him, his eyes dancing as always. "You didn't think we'd ditch you, did you?"

My pleasure at seeing him faded at the reminder, and I could only look away.

"Aw, Bella." He set me on top of a felled log so we were standing eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry we had to keep you in the dark," he said. "But we couldn't let Victoria know what we were doing."

He was so remorseful that I almost felt guilty for doubting them. "So what were you doing?"

He frowned as if it should have been obvious. "Rescuing your father, of course."

I staggered on the log, and Emmett scooped me in his arms again. "None of that," he teased. "Edward will have my hide if you so much as chip a nail."

"My father, Emmett." I needed him to focus. "Where is he?"

"With Carlisle and Esme," he said softly. "Alive."

I fell against Emmett's massive chest as the five sweetest words I'd ever heard caressed my aching ears. Emmett wrapped his thick arms around me as only a big brother could while the sweetest of truths dawned on me.

Impossibly, unbelievably, we were all okay.

Me.

Charlie.

And…

"Wait!" A new panic seized my heart. "Where's Edward?"

"Right beside you where I will always be."

I gasped in surprise as Edward appeared out of nowhere. He was breathing heavily, so I knew how fast he must have been running to catch up with us. But I cared only about my profound need to touch him as I leapt into his arms with a total lack of grace. My heedless weeping was loud and sloppy, and I wrapped my body around him like a loving vice, determined to never let go again.

Through tears and sighs, we enjoyed our reunion as Emmett stepped away. Edward kissed every inch of my face, "I love you" punctuating each pass of his lips.

"Never again," he whispered ferociously. "Nothing and no one will ever threaten you ever again."

I relished his loving promises and could only hold him in thankful silence. I had no words for such a moment.

Edward gently pulled away after too short a time. "No," I frowned.

"I know, love." He caressed my face as his smiling eyes turned serious. "But we need to go."

"Why?" I pressed closer to him, my eyes darting around. "Is Victoria coming?"

"No," he said firmly. "She's dead."

I sucked in a deep breath and expelled all my fears on the exhale. "Then what's the rush? Victoria's dead, I'm fine, and Charlie's alive! What could we possibly have…"

At the mention of Charlie's name, Edward's expression changed. And my soul braced itself for the worst. "Charlie's alive, right?"

Emmett drew closer. "Yes," Edward replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Charlie is alive, Bella." Edward's voice dropped. "But barely."

**Okay, so we don't know what's wrong with Charlie. But I did confirm that father and daughter are alive and Victoria is not. So you can forgive me for this mini-cliffie, right? Right?**

**How about some recs to smooth things over?**

**From Dil9, I recommend "Love, Denial, and Desire" which picks up after the flight home from Italy in New Moon. Her writing style makes me feel like I'm actually reading the minds of my favorite two characters, creating an intimate and nuanced experience that is**** definitely worth having. **

**Another dear reviewer friend, abbydog26, is writing this wonderful fic, "And So the Prince Fell in Love with the Peasant," a rich, delicious tale about a land where vampires rule, and human-turned-vamp Prince Edward needs to find a wife. I am honored to be her Beta and thoroughly enjoy the way she writes and thinks. And I know that you will too!**

**For those who love Austen's "Pride & Prejudice," there is a wonderfully modern Twilight/P&P crossover fic by pattyrose called "Arrogance & Animosity." Not only does she stay true to Austen's plotline, but her wit and characterizations are wonderful. I'm pretty snobby about P&P fanfics...because Austen's work is already perfect...but I LOVE what pattyrose has done with Elizabella and Darcyward (my names for the characters, not hers. She uses Bella & Edward, hehehe)**

**Lastly I would like to re-rec "Pinned but Fluttering" by Cassandra Lowery. Not only is she one of the most amazing women I know, but this unique and compelling AU story is so deliciously layered and suspenseful that you are doing yourself a grave disservice if you haven't read it yet. **

**And now, I am going upstairs to harass my hubby :) :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Charlie

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**Chapter 35: Charlie**

**Bella's POV**

The cleansing relief I felt while holding on to Edward completely dissolved at his last word.

"Barely?" The implications were too numerous and ominous to comprehend. So I started with the worst. "Is he…changing?"

"No," Edward set me on the ground. "He was not bitten."

_Thank God! _Not that I wouldn't have preferred immortality to death. But as Charlie was clueless about the mythological world surrounding us, I would not have wanted that life forced upon him.

"So if he's not changing, what's happening to him?"

"Let's return to the mansion," Emmett said, "and Edward can explain on the way."

I shook my head. "I won't be able to hear him while we're running."

"You're right," Edward took my hands. "So for now, I'm afraid it has to be one or the other. I can either explain everything now, or we can get you home and I will tell you then."

He presented the options as if there were any real choice, and I stifled a flare of annoyance. But his eyes were guileless as he gazed at me, so I decided not to make an issue of it.

I climbed onto his back. "Let's go."

As Edward raced through the forest toward the Cullen mansion, my mind used the time to reassemble itself. And I was astounded by the number of missing pieces. Although I had cheated death, I had no idea when or how Victoria died. Charlie's medical condition was a huge mystery, as was how he had avoided being bitten. Then there was the Tanya and Irina situation, and the realization that Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had not abandoned me after all.

But louder and stronger than all of these musings was something else, a question so terrible I couldn't even bring myself to voice it:

_Would Edward have killed me had I not stopped him at the last minute?_

I knew he only prepared to end my life because I decided to die. I knew in doing so, he was honoring his promise to always respect my wishes...no matter how much he might hate them.

But for all of that logic, for all of my gratification that he didn't make me defend my choice, I could not quell the anger and disappointment surging in my heart when I reflected on what had almost happened:

Edward had been willing to end my life for my father's sake after spending so many months refusing to do it for ours.

And in my frazzled mind, that fact could not be reconciled.

When I pulled out of my thoughts, we had come to a complete stop. I opened my eyes to find us in the empty Cullen living room. "Where is everyone?"

"Esme and Rosalie are out in the field," Edward said as I climbed off his back. "They're awaiting instructions on what to do next."

"Next?" I looked around. The space was unchanged since New Years' Eve, but everything seemed irrevocably different.

"There are a few decisions to be made," Edward added.

"Like?"

"Like whether we should keep Charlie here."

"He's here?" I whipped my head to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just arrived," Edward pointed out.

I ignored that. "Let me see him."

"Of course." Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come with me."

I stepped around Edward and walked toward the steps, hearing his sigh as I avoided his attempt to hold my hand. I wasn't trying to be mean, but with my life no longer in immediate danger, my emotions were catching up to me. And until I knew for certain the answer to my most pressing question, touching Edward was the last thing on my mind.

I climbed the stairs and found Carlisle outside of the room next to his study. I hadn't been in here since the night when he extracted the glass fragments from my arm, and I shuddered at the memory.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle wrapped his paternal arms around me. His apology could have covered any number of things, but I wasn't in the humor to figure out which. So I let him hold me without resisting. He either sensed my ambivalence or received some sort of cue from Edward because he soon released me. "Your father is in here."

I swallowed hard as I stepped toward the door, noticing the light creeping from below. Even from under the door, it seemed too bright to be comfortable for human eyes.

I reached for the doorknob. "Is he awake?"

There was a too-long pause during which I looked up at Carlisle, his eyes confirming I'd hit upon something important. "He's resting," he replied.

My hand released the knob, and I exhaled loudly. With everything I'd survived, I couldn't handle any more surprises. And as much as I needed to see Charlie, I had a greater need for answers.

"What happened?" I asked whoever felt qualified to answer.

Another pause ensued as my husband and father-in-law silently debated with each other. I stifled a long roll of my eyes as I wondered for the umpteenth time why it was so hard for them to be honest with me.

"Edward." My tone was flat with impatience.

His voice reached me from behind as I was facing the door. "What Tanya revealed in the meadow was true," he began. "Victoria sent her to kidnap Charlie and hold him hostage to force you to choose between your life and his. Tanya went along with the plot only to save her sister and never had any intention of hurting Charlie."

I turned to glare at him. "Are you defending her?"

"I am answering your question," he replied with admirable calm. I was testing his patience with my attitude, and the thought pleased me. He'd held my life in his hands today and nearly crushed it to pieces. I had every right to be hostile.

"Tanya had no intention of harming Charlie," he resumed as I folded my arms. "So once he pulled up to her car, she waited for him to get out and chloroformed him." I closed my eyes with a grimace as the scene played behind my lids. "After knocking him out, Tanya eventually carried Charlie to the cavern hidden high in the mountains where Victoria wanted him stashed."

"Why didn't Tanya show us any of this beforehand?" I felt sorry for her as she begged for my forgiveness in the field. But this retelling of events showed me several different points at which she could have tipped us off. "She couldn't have given Alice a clue and told her not to react?"

"When have you ever known Alice not to react to anything?" Edward replied. "Besides, Victoria had Tanya so fearful for Irina's life that..."

"How did Charlie get hurt?" I interrupted, not wanting to hear him defend her again.

"Victoria expected us to find her around noon. But when we hadn't arrived and she didn't smell us near the field, she suspected a double-cross on Tanya's part. She surprised Tanya in the mountains and demanded to see Charlie. Satisfied at the sight of Charlie's motionless body, Victoria was leaving when a wind blew through the cave and hit her with a strong whiff of Charlie's scent."

I flinched, imagining the worst, and Edward paused. Then I recalled Charlie hadn't been bitten, and I relaxed. Somewhat.

"Tanya threw herself in front of Charlie to catch the impact of Victoria's attack. The crashing sound echoed in the cave, and Charlie woke up. The unfamiliar surroundings and strange sights and sounds sent him into a panic, and his heart pumped faster, sending more blood through his veins. By now, Victoria was insane with thirst, screaming, 'Mine!' at the top of her lungs."

"Oh my god," I whimpered, letting Edward hold me as I envisioned my disoriented father staring into a pair of wild, crimson eyes. Charlie had always represented quiet strength to me, and the idea of him at the mercy of someone—_something_—as crazy as Victoria threatened to snap the final thread of my sanity.

"Victoria was thrashing against Tanya," Edward continued, "desperate to get to Charlie. But as the strongest of the Denali sisters, Tanya held her off. Victoria must have realized she was overmatched, so she changed tactics."

I stepped away from him. "What does that mean?"

"Victoria offered Tanya a new deal." Edward dropped his hands as if stung by my withdrawal. "If Tanya would give up Charlie, she would release Irina."

My mouth dropped open, then I became confused. "Tanya said in the field Irina was still a hostage."

Edward nodded. "Tanya turned her down."

"But I thought the whole point was to save Irina."

"It was," Edward said. "But not at your father's fatal expense."

I closed my eyes as my heart clenched. At the news of Charlie being hurt, my anger rekindled against Tanya and all that she could have and should have done to protect him. Knowing she rejected an offer to save Irina to spare my father was more than I could handle.

"What happened next?"

"Victoria suspected more sabotage on Tanya's part and demanded to know why she would reject the chance to save her sister. Tanya misled Victoria by saying if Charlie died, Alice would know immediately. And if that happened, you would have no reason to play her little game and she would lose her chance to avenge James' death.

"At the mention of James, Victoria sobered but still didn't believe her, convinced that if she killed Charlie, we'd hunt her down and she would get her revenge. But Tanya rebutted that as much as you loved Charlie, nothing was more important to you than…than being with me."

His eyes clouded with sadness, and I saw the pain my standoffishness was causing. I felt the urge to reach for his hands, but I stuffed mine in my pockets and stared at the floor.

"The more Tanya talked, the more Victoria realized she needed Charlie alive, and she decided to leave him alone. But before she left, she crawled to where he lay on the ground, bared her teeth, and licked his neck. 'You would have been delicious,' she said, then fled the cave.

"Charlie's eyes widened at her cold tongue and chilling words, and Tanya tried to reassure him once Victoria was gone. But Charlie was silent as Tanya spoke to him. And when she took a step toward him, his eyes widened and he passed out. She tried to rouse him, but Victoria beckoned her to follow, and she was…"

I turned away from Edward and walked past Carlisle to push the door open. And when I entered the large blue room, my eyes were drawn to the standard-issue hospital bed in its center.

And the very familiar occupant in it.

I ran to my father's side as tears slid down my face, gripping his hand as I stared into his open, brown eyes. "Oh, Charlie!" His name slipped out as my considerable relief washed over my cheeks, but I didn't think he'd mind under the circumstances. "Thank God you're alive!"

Charlie stared at me for a very long time, and I let him study me as I tried to compose myself. I slumped onto the waiting stool and smiled at him, unspeakably grateful to see his handsome face again.

But as I looked into his eyes, I wondered why he didn't react to my presence. And after one full minute, I realized he hadn't blinked.

Not once.

"Dad?"

I waved my hand in front of his face, and he didn't flinch or move.

"Dad!"

I snapped my fingers and raised my voice, clapped and shouted his name, and there was still no response. I clenched my hands into fists to stop myself from shaking his shoulders and turned to find Carlisle and Edward inside the room. I scanned their faces and found nothing to comfort me.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's in shock," Carlisle explained. "The knowledge that his life was in danger must have been difficult to process. But," his eyes softened, "Victoria's argument with Tanya yielded the more frightening truth that _your_ life was at risk. Combining those two things with Victoria's bizarre last words must have sent him over the psychological edge."

"So…is he brain dead?"

"No." I felt Edward's presence behind me, and he reached forward to hold my hand as Carlisle continued. "His brain activity is fine, and his circulatory system is functioning normally."

My voice was breaking. "Then why can't he see me?"

"It is as if his mind has shut down to protect itself," Edward whispered against my hair. "Once he's ready to deal with what he h experienced, he will come back."

I turned to face him. "And when will that be?"

"These things take time." Carlisle's platitude only made me feel worse. "Charlie has been through a lot in the past two days, and he needs to…"

"Two days? I thought Tanya snatched him on New Years' Day."

Carlisle glanced at Edward who replied, "It seems Tanya lied about that."

"What the…" I bit off an expletive. "Why?"

"Irina didn't want to hurt Charlie," Edward said a third time. "Once she arrived in Forks and realized what she had to do, she balked. She told Victoria she grabbed Charlie on New Years' Day when in fact she didn't take him until yesterday morning."

"Yesterday?"

"Most likely while we were preparing for school." He rubbed my shoulders. "Victoria wanted him in danger for as long as possible, but Tanya feared his human body couldn't handle two days and nights in a cold cave without food or water. She kidnapped him yesterday morning, and when night fell, she kept the car running all night to keep him warm, wracking her brain for another way out. That's why we found her scent in so many different places. She would leave the car, hoping some unsuspecting motorist would find it and take the situation out of her hands. But knowing Victoria would not accept failure, she returned each time for her sister's sake. Before dawn, she ran Charlie up to the mountain and waited for Victoria to arrive in Forks."

"So Victoria just got here?"

Edward nodded. "She wanted to secure the element of surprise."

I glanced at Charlie again, unsuccessfully willing him to blink. "Why couldn't you smell Charlie's trail if Tanya ran him from the cruiser?"

"The rain," Carlisle said. "There was a strong but brief storm this morning that washed away any usable trace of Charlie's scent."

I rubbed my eyes. "I'd like some time alone with my dad."

"Of course," Carlisle bowed. "I'll go check on Esme."

I nodded absently, not understanding what he meant, and noticed he didn't close the door. I scooted forward on the stool, slipping from Edward's embrace as I took my father's hands.

Edward let me go and waited a beat before kissing the top of my head. "I'll be right outside."

I didn't respond, and he didn't say anything else. As soon as I heard the soft click of the door, I collapsed onto Charlie's chest, saturating him with a downpour of gratitude, guilt, and grief. I cried for him, for myself, and for a host of things I couldn't even describe, feeling as if I would never stop.

Eventually the pounding of my head forced my eyes dry, and I wiped my face with my shirtsleeve. It was then I noticed the hand towel slung over the headboard.

"Guess they knew I would need this." I patted Charlie's damp chest with the towel, hoping to sop up some of the moisture, and realized he was wearing a long-sleeved thermal shirt.

"Trying to be fancy, huh? Did Esme give you this? The color brings out your eyes."

A few more tears snuck out at the mention of his eyes, but I clamped mine shut to keep the next shower at bay. I did my best with the towel, but as soon as I could, I would ask for a new shirt.

_Did Esme change your clothes?_ I laid my palm against his clammy cheek. _I hope it was Carlisle. I can only imagine how embarrassed you'd be if you woke up and discovered Esme had a look at your bare chest._

The thoughts echoed in my mind, and I corrected myself.

_When you wake up. WHEN._

I stroked my father's cheek and looked out the window, the last bit of the harrowing afternoon beginning to fade. It would be dark soon, and the good people of Forks would make dinner, do homework, and catch up on the day's events with their loved ones.

Yet despite the arduous ordeal my father had survived, the only people who would miss him tonight were beside him in this makeshift hospital room. The townsfolk appreciated Chief Swan's dedication to their safety, and if they learned something had happened to him, the visiting crowds would overwhelm even Esme's gift of hospitality.

But in their private moments when all was right in their world, the welfare of Chief Swan seldom crossed their minds.

I dabbed the towel against Charlie's chest. This man—this strong, amusing, faithful man—was alone in the world with no woman to love him but me. And though Charlie was a bachelor by choice, that stubborn fact seemed incredibly unfair.

Not that I begrudged Renee her happiness. She made the choice to leave my father before I'd been given a vote, and she'd made the right decision. My childhood may have been odd, but I could not have imagined how bitter and unhappy it would have been had they stayed together. She also made the choice to avail herself to love, usually with less than stellar results before Phil came along.

In that department, Charlie had been resistant, to put it mildly. He'd often given the impression that he was stuck on my mom, but after living with him for more than a year, I knew better. Like most men set in their ways, Charlie was leery of messes, specifically those involving the fairer sex.

My mind flashed back to my first night in Forks after my run-in with James. The words I had spoken to Charlie before slamming the door still hovered in the room, but neither of us knew how to address them. I had been propped up on the couch while he was buried in the armchair. He must have cleared his throat a dozen times before finally broaching the subject.

"About what happened before…"

What little color I had drained from my face. "Ah, Dad. I really need to…"

"You can talk to me about anything," he interrupted. "Anything at all. But don't raise your voice and slam my doors. Your feelings are welcome, but I cannot take the hysterics."

I agreed with gusto and prepared to continue my apologies when he turned away and picked up the remote. "I'm sure there's some Meryl Streep movie on somewhere."

At the time, I'd thought him too lenient and wary of discussing it out of fear that I'd leave again. And although such was possible, his greatest concern was that I might _want_ to talk about it: Mom, marriage, love, Forks, Edward. And he would rather watch a week-long, chick-flick marathon than discuss matters of the heart.

Even the two pictures of Renee on the mantle were less about her than they were a reminder of what had happened the one time he'd given himself over to such emotional intimacy. He didn't regret me; I knew that. But the idea of casting his romantic lot after such a disastrous first outing had scared him into a life of lonely inaction. He had his sports, his work, his fishing, his beer, and for the past several months, his daughter. And as far as he could tell, that was enough.

But it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough for a man as wonderful as my dad. And knowing that as I moved on with my married life, my father would be alone in that house eating a fish-dinner-for-one broke what was left of my heart. I fell onto Charlie's chest and wept again, grieving for the man who'd asked for so little in life and gotten exactly that.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

I must have fallen asleep, for the next time I looked out of the window, the sun was gone and a new moon hung in its place. I was not on the stool next to the bed but curled in an armchair from the living room, the cashmere throw from our basement bedroom covering me. A glance toward the hospital bed revealed Charlie's eyes were still open and sightless, but he wore a Seahawks sweatshirt I recognized.

I sat up and stretched, the stiffness in my body no match for the tension in my mind. My feet hit the ground, and I noticed the warm, thick pair of purple socks for the first time. The wall clock said it was almost eleven, and my stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten in ten hours.

I was about to fold the blanket and go hunting in the kitchen when I noticed the round end table to the right of my chair. On it was a tray with a turkey BLT, a bowl of tomato soup, and glasses of both milk and apple juice. Judging by the steam rising from the soup, the food had been here only a few minutes.

Which meant Alice was home.

I gulped down half the juice and was on my third bite of the sandwich when there was a knock at the door. "How are you feeling, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Better now." My words sounded strangely formal, but she didn't seem to notice. "Thank you for the food."

"None needed." She walked over to Charlie and smiled as I ate. "His color is improving."

"Really?" I had been so busy watching his eyes I hadn't paid attention to anything else.

"Much better than when we found him," she said, and I found it difficult to swallow my sandwich.

"Tell me."

Esme sighed, the sound even more dejected coming from her. "I didn't see him right away. Carlisle and Emmett went in first to make sure he was decent."

"I'm sure Charlie would appreciate that."

"Emmett carried him out, and I was shocked by his appearance. For all of his size and facial hair, he looked like a scared little boy, and my mind just…" Her tone altered, and she demurely cleared her throat. "He was curled in the fetal position, his clothes stiff with frost, but we were relieved by the lack of blood. Carlisle brought him here and dispatched Rose and me to your father's car and house while Emmett returned to the field to grab you."

I chewed on that for a moment. "Rosalie went back to the cruiser?"

"Carlisle needed to know exactly what shape it was in so Charlie's cover story would have appropriate supporting details."

In spite of my conflicting feelings for my husband, my cheeks flushed at the memory of why he'd destroyed the car, and I was relieved Rosalie would be the only one to see it.

Esme must have attributed the color of my cheeks to the tomato bisque,. "My errand to your house took longer than expected, so Carlisle dressed Charlie in some of his unused outdoor gear in the interim."

I sipped my soup. "Did something happen at the house to hold you up?"

Esme's golden eyes darkened. "Some human memories still hurt, even after all these years."

My stomach cramped as I realized what she was referring to, and I set down my spoon. The death of her son was a devastation she would never forget, not even in a million literal years.

"You'll understand what I mean," she said, "that is, if you haven't changed your mind about changing."

"What?"

"You are beyond relieved that both you and Charlie are still alive." Her eyes were soft as she walked toward me. "But that emotion is tempered by other things, things much more difficult to address and settle."

I averted my eyes as she exposed me, suddenly interested in the flowers on the windowsill.

"You have a lot to think about, Isabella." She smoothed my hair. "And you take your time while you do it."

Her encouragement made me uncomfortable, and I looked down at my fuzzy feet.

"Carlisle will be in to check on Charlie in about an hour." She walked to the door. "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head and folded my hands in my lap, feeling alone and unsure of myself.

"Well, call us if you need anything. Oh, and that chair reclines if you'd like to sleep."

"Okay. Esme?"

She turned to face me, her golden eyes warm with concern.

I swallowed again to keep my voice from breaking. "Tell Edward I love him."

A somber smile filled her eyes. "He knows that, dear. But I will definitely tell him."

"Thank you."

She closed the door, and I wiped my face with my hands. After covering the half-eaten sandwich with my napkin, I returned to the stool at my father's side and began waiting. Waiting for Charlie, waiting for answers, waiting for a peace to fill the widening hole in my battered heart.

**Poor Charlie! Whatever will become of him? Stay tuned... :)**


	36. Chapter 36: Waiting

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: Okay, so most of you wanted to strangle Bella in the last chapter…and me for writing it that way. Let me reiterate that my characters control this story—I just do what they tell me :)**

**And to that point, let me apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. Yes, my life has been busy, but I couldn't hear Edward's voice for a while. And if he doesn't speak, then I can't write...so blame him for the delay, LOL!**

**Chapter 36: Waiting**

**Edward's POV**

"_Tell Edward that I love him."_

As Bella's parting words to my mother floated downstairs toward me, I sucked them into my chest and let them penetrate my every aching nook and cranny, closing my eyes as their sweet peace invaded my very soul.

Esme herself soon appeared on the landing, her knowing smile indicating that she had guessed my thoughts. She had been watching me carefully since arriving home a few hours ago but hadn't yet decided what to say. And out of respect for her private processes, I stayed out of her mind as she descended the stairs.

She walked over to her husband who sat on the edge of the sofa. His brow was furrowed in concentration, but it instantly relaxed when Esme placed her lips against it.

"You always know what to do," he smiled, my presence in the room briefly forgotten.

"Because you're so easy to please." She rubbed his back. "What's on your mind?"

"Everything," he said. "Charlie, Bella"—he glanced at me—"our Alaskan cousins."

Esme sighed. "Have they finalized their plans?"

"No," Alice said as she entered from the kitchen. "They haven't even left the field yet."

"I should have stayed with them," Jasper said from his post by the window. "Done something to help."

Alice sped to his side and took his face in her hands. "You did everything you could. It was out of our hands."

"If not for you, Bro," Emmett added, "things would have been a hell of a lot worse."

"Man, that was a lot of work!" Rosalie exclaimed as she burst through the front door. "I need a serious shower!" Her eyes smirked at mine. "And apparently I'm not the only one."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "How's the cruiser?"

"It has seen better days." She glanced my way again. "But I doubt it will see another one like this for a very long time."

Alice giggled as Rosalie removed her boots and tossed them in the corner. Esme frowned at the ensuing trail of mud and dirt, cutting her eyes at Rosalie.

"Sorry," Rose muttered, still grinning as Esme walked toward the kitchen to retrieve her cleaning supplies.

Carlisle was determined to stay on point. "The car, Rose."

"Sorry," she said again as she flopped next to Emmett on the loveseat. "I did the best I could out there, but it still looks like it was ravaged by wild animals. Or perhaps by a newly mated pair looking for a safe place to copulate."

Carlisle rolled his eyes as Esme entered with the Swiffer. "Rosalie," he chided.

"Oh, come on, Pops!" She laid her right leg across Emmett's lap so he could remove her sock. "We're not allowed to have a little fun today?"

Carlisle hid his surprise at the new moniker. "Now is not the time," he simply said.

"Why not?" She elegantly switched sides and leaned back against the cushions. "The red-headed witch is dead. Charlie has been rescued, and Bella and Edward are fine. I think now is the perfect time."

Her lighthearted opinion went uncontested, so she prepared her next jibe in her mind. But when the uncomfortable silence dragged on, she sat up. "What?" she demanded.

"Rosie," Emmett tried to wrap his arms around her. "Why don't we get that shower you were asking for?"

She shoved him and fixed her eyes on me. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's been a long day," Esme said gently. "And we all have been given a lot to deal with."

Rosalie ignored her. "Where is your wife?"

"At her father's bedside."

She didn't appreciate my clipped reply. "Has she come down yet?"

"There was no need," Alice chimed in. "I took her food upstairs so she could stay with Charlie."

"Really?" Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to me. "Why didn't you do it?"

I did not want to get into this with her. "As long as Bella eats, Rose, does it really matter who—"

"Wait!" She was on her feet, and I was held captive by her glare. "Are you telling me that _she's_ _mad at you_?"

My face must have betrayed me, but I still tried to deny it. "Bella has been through a lot today."

"Bullshit!" she shouted.

"Rose!" Esme interrupted. "Volume and language."

"No!" She was fuming a trail back and forth across the rug. "There is no fucking way that even that insipid human can be that fucking…"

"Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen!" Esme hissed. "You will watch your language in this house, especially after everything we endured today."

"But that's my point!" She said with slightly less volume. "We _all_ endured Victoria's madness today. We _all_ did everything we could to make sure that every one of us got out of this safely, and…"

"We failed," Jasper said quietly.

Rosalie whirled around to him. "What?"

Emmett walked toward his wife as Carlisle sighed. "Irina's dead," he said.

Rosalie paled at Carlisle's words, but he continued. "Victoria destroyed her before she left Bolivia."

"But…" Rosalie's mouth dropped open, her thoughts struggling to congeal. "But how could she have done that? Tanya must have had proof that Irina was still alive. Otherwise she never would have seen this all the way through."

"Victoria found a vampire who could imitate voices," Emmett said as he reached her. "And she used her to keep Tanya in line."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" she asked, her voice shaking toward the end. "She could be lying just to prevent Irina's rescue."

"I heard Victoria's thoughts before I snapped her neck," I explained. "She was wondering if Laurent had mourned Irina's death and then decided that she didn't care."

Rosalie shook her head as her mind filled with memories of her dearly departed friend, and the air became taut with grief. She laid her head against Emmett's shoulder for a moment, and then she laughed.

"That's just fucking great," she snorted. "Irina is dead and has been for the past we-don't-know-how-long. Tanya now knows that she did all of this for nothing. Charlie is upstairs lost inside himself, and Bella is pissed at her husband." She laughed again, the harsh and humorless sound clanging against the walls. "For all of that, we might have been better off had we just stayed out of it."

"Rosalie," Carlisle said with a minor edge in his voice. "We are all mourning Irina's death, but that's no reason to be unfeeling toward Bella's suffering."

"_Her _suffering?" Her eyes were blazing when she pointed at me. "What about his? Does she think it was easy for him to pretend that he was going to kill her after everything he has suffered just to be with her? Has she learned nothing after all this time? I mean, what the hell does he have to do to prove how much he loves her? Throw himself on a fucking pyre?"

Rosalie had stunned us all with the focus and ferocity of her tirade, but no one more than me. In part, her thoughts had drifted to that long walk home after she decided to save Emmett. That experience gave her a unique empathy for my temptations with Bella.

But mostly, I was shocked to realize, Rosalie was angry because Bella was ignoring me.

I was grateful that she'd kept her voice low enough for Bella not to hear, but my heart was warmed by Rosalie coming to my defense. My moody older sister who had not even given me a sincere compliment in more than a half-century was angry with my wife for not appreciating me?

Would wonders never cease?

I could not allow her to speak so cruelly about my bride, however. Not even on my battered behalf. And I would find a way to convey as much as I thanked her for her well-intended rant.

But as Rosalie's mercurial mind began to catch up with her mouth, she realized just how scathing her rebuke of Bella had been. And as her words hovered in the heavy air, she became acutely ashamed of herself.

I didn't think any of us needed another emotional explosion, so I changed the subject. "Where did you leave the cruiser?"

"In the garage." Rosalie avoided my gaze, but her thoughts revealed her relief at my diversion. "Until we know what to do, I figured that was the safest place."

"Thank you," I said with feeling.

"Why don't you get out of those clothes now?" Esme suggested as Rosalie stared at me. "I just changed your linens."

Rosalie nodded and allowed Emmett to take her hand. And as he led her upstairs, she silently addressed me.

_Bella can be a royal pain in the ass, but she's human and can't help it. You two have been through so much already, and it would suck if you survived Victoria only to fall apart afterwards. So don't fall apart, okay?_

For the second time tonight, Rosalie touched me with her sentimentality.

_Now get the hell out of my head._

I did as she instructed and looked up in time to see Carlisle rising from the arm of the couch. "I'm going to inspect the car and brainstorm cover stories for its condition."

"I don't think you should do that," I shook my head once. "Bella is Charlie's daughter, and these are her decisions to make."

Carlisle looked at me, understanding lighting his eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you check on our cousins?" Esme suggested as she marveled at me in her mind. "They should have been here by now."

"They're still in the field," Alice said soberly. "But we'll come along to help."

"We won't be long," Carlisle replied to the wariness in my eyes. "And I'll check on Charlie before leaving." _Bella, too,_ he added.

"We'll meet you outside, then," Alice said as they passed me. She winked in acknowledgement of her promise not to look for my future with Bella, and I blew her a kiss, which Jasper intercepted, threw to the ground, and stomped on.

I laughed as the front door closed behind the Whitlocks, suppressing my envy that I could be so playful and free with my mate right now. Rubbing my forehead to erase the thought, I forced a smile as Esme came to sit beside me. She leaned on my shoulder and patted my cheek. "How are you?"

I covered her hand with mine. "I'm fine, just worried about Bella."

Esme nodded. "And?"

"And I'm hoping that Charlie wakes up soon."

She sat up and waited. "And?"

I sighed. "And Rosalie was wrong."

"I see," my mother said.

"I understand her perspective," I continued, unsurprised to find her expression as guarded as her thoughts. "And I based on that, I understand how she managed to judge Bella so unfairly."

"As do I," Esme agreed. "But I also understand that it cannot be easy for you to stay down here when all you want is to hold your wife and relish the fact that she's still alive."

"This is far worse on Bella than it is on me." I kept my tone neutral despite my rising annoyance. "She only just realized that you guys didn't abandon her." Esme's mask slipped, and regret ghosted across her face. "She still doesn't know that she was the key to our success today. And she doesn't know that no matter what she had decided or done, I would never have taken her life."

Esme didn't say anything, and I raked my hands through my hair again. "I honestly expected this from her," I added at length. "With everything she has been through since last night, I knew all of that negativity had to come out at some point."

"But directed at you?" Esme's displeasure hardened her voice.

"I am her husband," I said. "And as far as she knows, I just tried to kill her."

"To save her life!" Esme cried, and then she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said with better control. "I know that Bella has a lot on her plate, none of which she requested. And I also know that as a human, her psychological limits are minimal compared to ours." She took my hands and rubbed them with maternal concern. "But this is a critical time for both of you. And you guys need to be together, talking and working it out. Not suffering all alone on two different floors of the house you share."

"I know, Mom." She softened at the endearment. "And as soon as Bella is ready, I will go to her. But if she needs space right now, then that is what I will give her."

Esme's hands rose again to my face, her eyes shining with anxiety and pride. "You are a good man," she said as she kissed my cheeks. "And Bella should count herself blessed to have you."

I blushed under her bias and started to protest, but she silenced me with a look. "Don't argue with your mother."

I ducked my head. "Yes ma'am."

She patted my cheek again. "And please go hunting soon. Your eyes are too dark."

"You can grab a quick bite," Alice added from the porch. "I don't see Bella leaving Charlie's side until after one." _I'm sorry I looked, but you've got to go sometime. Better now when she's not speaking to…_ She grimaced and ended her thought. _Just go now._

I considered passing on the opportunity, thinking that if Charlie woke up, Bella might need me here. But as soon as Esme had mentioned a hunt, I couldn't quell the scorching burn in my throat. With a swift check of the time, I bolted from the living room and out the front door, thanking Alice as I sped past her into the woods.

I was definitely the quickest Cullen, but it was love that spurred me on as I darted among the trees. It was the sound of Bella's laughter that sharpened my focus as I chased the first young deer, overtaking it with ease. It was the dream of hunting with Bella sometime this summer that made me drain its warm body respectfully with scarcely a drop dropped. It was the desire not to leave her again until absolutely necessary that prompted me to find and finish off the elder two bucks.

And it was the need to be within earshot of the most beautiful sound in my world that sent me flying toward the house as swiftly as my reenergized limbs would allow.

I closed my eyes as I came to a stop in the living room, the magnificent sound of Bella's heartbeat erasing every apprehension I'd had when leaving her. From its reduced speed, I could tell that she had begun to calm down. And I found unspeakable relief in the absence of her tears.

I collapsed into the chair I had earlier occupied and sighed, suddenly weakened by the reminder that Bella was hurting because of me. Rosalie and Esme meant well, but their assessments were flawed by their inadvertent ignorance of one fact.

Once again, Bella had been the odd one out.

Even though she was my wife, a full-fledged Cullen, and had sworn on her skin to become a vampire in a matter of months, Bella had not known our plans or how they came about.

Bella had not known that while Victoria was flaunting her ingenuity, Tanya had opened her mind and told me everything that had transpired since her arrival in Bolivia. Bella had not known that heedless of Victoria's warnings, Tanya had shown Alice exactly where Charlie was located. And until Emmett caught her in midair, Bella had not known that the argument between Alice and Rosalie had been completely staged.

The idea for the diversionary maneuver had been birthed during the roundtable discussion after our return from Phoenix. Jasper had expressed his frustration with a major weakness in the Cullen defense: Although Alice and I could communicate telepathically in the presence of an enemy, the advantage was useless because we couldn't include the rest of the family in the discussion. So Emmett had suggested that we all learn an obscure language, and Esme perfected the notion by insisting that we create one ourselves.

But it was Rosalie who had provided the means to implement our invention during battle.

"I'll pick a fight with Alice," she had said as she inspected her nails.

Alice laughed. "You've been waiting decades for a legitimate reason to do that."

"Yes, but this will work," Rosalie insisted. "I will make comments during the confrontation or whatever, giving you assorted opportunities to engage me. Once you finally do, that will let us know that you have something to share. We will start arguing, and when things start to escalate, you will yell at me in Cullenese and tell us what you know. If the others need to chime in, they can do so in English, as long as our intelligence isn't compromised."

"Cullenese?" Jasper asked, full of admiration for her strategic thinking.

"Carwardian," Emmett had grinned at Carlisle and me. "In honor of the great inventors."

Whatever we called it, none of us had expected to need the weapon so soon. And as I'd spent most of the summer trying not to think that leaving Bella would be the safest thing for her, it had never occurred to me to share our emergency language with her. So she had believed everything she'd heard and seen today, believing until she belatedly realized that the breadth of our trickery. As a result, my beleaguered bride was sitting upstairs on a stool next to her equally traumatized father.

The sound of familiar footsteps confirmed that I was mistaken. She was no longer at Charlie's bedside but walking out of the room.

_Was she…_

_Yes, she was…_

She was heading upstairs to my old room, to the room in which I had idled as a bored and brooding bachelor until she came and brightened up my life.

But why was she going upstairs? Did she forget that she…that _we_ have an apartment downstairs? Did she think that I was down there and hoping to avoid me? Or did she think that I was _upstairs_ and wishing to see me?

I closed my eyes and concentrated on her movements, counting the seconds until she climbed the fourteen steps between the second and third floors and reached the entrance to my former bedroom.

She didn't pause as she entered and turned on the light, but her sigh was long and so complex that I hardly knew on which feeling to focus first. It was sad, scared, weary, confused, irritated, and most distressing of all, lonely. As it was now after midnight, we had technically been married for one full week, and Bella already felt as if I had abandoned her.

A sharp stab of betrayal surprised me as I was forcibly reminded of my own pain. For as much as I wanted to disagree with Rosalie, the part of my soul that had been forced to pretend that I could kill Bella was seething with anger at her audacious refusal to see me now. I had saved her life by pretending to take it, and she hated me for it.

This was truly the blackest of ironies and something about which Victoria would be proud had she only lived to learn of it.

For Bella to think that I could kill her…for her to believe I was capable of such a thing…

The notion was so offensive that I scarcely had words for it.

From the moment we entered the clearing, I had not given a moment's consideration to the possibility of Bella leaving there any other way than alive. And once Victoria revealed the diabolical details of her scheme, I had secured Alice's complicity in a contingency plan to save Bella in case the Whitlocks and I failed to do so before the deadline. It would have been my body proffered as the sacrifice, my life coming to an end, not hers.

Never hers.

But because Bella did not know this—and seemed incapable of deducing as much in her present condition—I had no choice but to allow her isolation, to settle for stalking her from my post on the couch in a mollifying attempt to respect her wishes. As I began to drown in a bottomless sense of futility, Angela Weber's advice came back to me, those sage, sacred words that had paved the way to my first reunion with Bella. And so armed with that sweet remembrance, I prayed for serenity, courage, and wisdom for us both.

I whispered an "Amen" in time to hear a second light come on, followed by the padding of her bare feet across the ceramic bathroom tile. She must have removed her socks while I had zoned out, and I hoped that the floor wasn't too cold.

She was undressing now—I could hear the unzipping of her jeans, the dull thud of her hand gripping the sink as she removed them. I almost smiled at her refusal to sit in the provided chair, preferring to balance on one bent leg like some sort of exotic bird. An exotic bird of incredible strength, beauty, and heartache.

I listened with rapt attention as she turned on the water to brush her teeth, missing the idle hum which usually accompanied the activity. She skipped the mouthwash and floss, and I suddenly couldn't remember if I'd replaced them when she'd run out on Christmas Eve. So many wonderful things had happened since then that my attention was wholly diverted from triflies like toiletries: our Christmas Day engagement, our brief underground vacation, the surprise wedding, our blissful honeymoon…

The sound of running water in the shower was perfectly timed to my personal replay of our first one together in the cottage, and a primal groan escaped me. I physically ached with the need to hold my wife, and the two-pronged attack of my perfect memory and the real-time audio was bringing me to the brink of…

What was that?

My thoughts sobered at the new sound, and I blocked out everything peripheral to the human in the bathroom.

Was that a sniffle?

I held perfectly still, waiting.

And my heart sank when I heard it again.

One sniffle…

Then two…

And then…

The smell of salt.

She was crying again.

The urge to protect my mate overtook my senses, and I was outside the bathroom door before she could take another breath.

But as I reached for the doorknob, I hesitated. Bella had not invited me up here. She hadn't even spoken to me in more than eight hours. She probably knew that I could hear her, but would she want me to see her this way? Could she trust me that much right now?

But I was her husband, the one to whom she had already bared herself in every possible way. It was certainly my honor to be here, but was it not my responsibility also? And hadn't she once reproached me for trying to leave when things became too difficult? So even if she didn't want me here, should I really be anywhere else?

The crying continued, but the sound had turned strange, as if something was blocking it. And as I listened more carefully, I realized that she was covering her mouth, trying to muffle her grief. With a silent sigh, I released the knob, my decision effectively made. I would not dare leave her, but neither would I intrude on a moment that she intended to be private.

Chagrined and uncertain, I began my retreat, resolving to wait downstairs until she came looking for me. Trying to concentrate on anything other than her would be an utter waste of time, but perhaps I could play her lullaby, remind us both of a happier season when we had been…

"Edward…"

Her strangled cry froze me at the door. She had clearly said my name, but that could mean anything. The female mind was complex under normal circumstances, and stressful situations only made it more labrynthian. She could be beckoning and bemoaning me in the same breath, and there was no way to know without asking her.

But could I really leave her when she was crying for me?

"Edward…" Her voice crumbled with tearful sadness. "Oh, Edward…"

_Impossible._

She had barely finished the second syllable of my name when I flung open the bathroom door.

Her heartbeat stuttered at the shock of my arrival, but that didn't stop her tears.

"Edward…" She was trembling as I slid open the frosted door, her moist eyes gaping at me. "I'm so…"

I closed the door behind me. "It's okay, love."

Bella shook her head as she took in my full state of dress. "You didn't have to…"

"Yes, I did." Standing away from the water, I pulled her into my arms. "Yes, I most certainly did."

Her sobs reached their peak as she laid her head on my shoulder, and I kissed her hair as she let them all out. I held her there as she slowly returned to herself, thanking God for answering my prayer so quickly.

She stepped away after a final sniff and frowned at the damp marks she had left on my clothes. But before she could comment, I reached for the shampoo.

"Turn around."

Her eyes shone with gratitude, and I thought I saw the beginnings of a smile toying with her mouth. But at this angle, she couldn't hide the slump of her shoulders, and I added a full-body massage to my list of planned ministrations for my lady love.

"Lean your head back."

Bella released herself to my care, and with deliberate, delicate strokes, I lathered her damp tresses from root to end. My senses became inundated with her presence—from the sweet strawberry scent to her satisfied sighs—and I was intoxicated. She was practically purring with pleasure, unaware that it truly was all mine. I was profoundly grateful for the knowledge that for every awful thing I could not undo, I could and would do this.

I lifted the hand shower from its cradle on the wall, and Bella further relaxed as I rinsed her hair. The suds snaked their way down her exquisite back, and I paused in appreciation before adding and rinsing out the conditioner. With sudden inspiration, I carefully combed through her damp locks with my fingers and separated them into three large strands. And as I gently wove her hair into a single braid, Bella exhaled in surprise, the soft sound curling itself around my aching heart.

Pleased with my efforts, I fished her lavender loofah from its hook and her fragrance-free body wash from the adjacent shelf. By now, my clothes were soapy and soaked through, but I didn't care. From her neck to her navel, her fingertips to her feet, not a sliver of Bella's skin went untouched as I bathed her with love.

Wrapping her up in a thick, oversized towel, I carried her into the bedroom and laid her down, trying to not to saturate the bed myself. Her eyes were hooded with the need to sleep, so I made quick work of patting her dry. As I rubbed and lotioned her body, I resisted the suffocating urge to lavish her beauty with kisses and forced my thoughts to remain chaste.

But when I reached for the pile of bedclothes she'd laid at the foot of the bed, I felt her hand on my wrist.

"Not now."

Something in her voice made me look up, and I was leveled by the longing in her stormy eyes. I could hear the acceleration of her heartbeat, feel the heat rising from her pores, but still I paused. Her emotions had been in a thousand different places in the past hour alone, and I didn't know which ones to trust.

Then, as if she could read my mind, she lifted my hand and pressed it to her left breast. "Please, Edward."

Her murmured plea filled me with added ardor, and I removed my hand from her supple flesh just long enough to undress and dry myself. I pulled back the covers and followed my wife as she slid between them. And when she threw her warm arms around me and pressed her soft lips to mine, I lost all sense of time and space. For as far as I could tell, in that house, in that town, in the universe as a whole, only Bella and I remained.

And that was as it should be.

**So Bella and Edward still have some things to work out, but at least they're in the same room again ;)**


	37. Chapter 37: Showdown

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, alerts, and patience. Once again, I had trouble hearing Edward's voice and clarifying Bella's perspective. But once they both showed up, this chapter wrote itself in two days. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 37: Showdown**

**Edward's POV**

The night was soft and still outside my window, the overcast sky rainless for once. At some point during the last hour, someone—Rosalie, most likely—had sensed my need for privacy and turned on the silent house stereo, cutting me off from the parts of the world that did not include Bella.

And that was truly for the best.

As Bella had come undone in my arms, I relished the chance to show her with my hands and lips how much I loved her. To tell her with my soul and strength that I would never let anything come between us as long as we both lived.

And I was gratified to feel an equal fervor in her responses: the hunger in her lips when we kissed; her needy whimpers as I worshipped her with my tongue; the way she clutched my shoulders as I moved inside her. Our coupling was not gentle, nor was it meant to be. We had survived death today, and our appreciation for this ultimate act of life was made that much more profound.

But as our impassioned panting quieted and the trembling of our loins began to cease, I was stunned to feel even emptier than before. My frozen flesh was sated by our exertions, but my heart was in turmoil. For in spite of the intimacy our bodies had just enjoyed, the gulf between us lay just as wide and treacherous as before, a spiritual chasm that could only be healed by a truce of the purest kind.

And I wondered if we were up to the task.

Bella's arms were still somewhat around me as I had not yet moved from my position above her. But the realization that all was not well had cooled me to the core, and I found myself wanting some physical distance between us.

But the soft heat of her body was too pleasant to forsake, so I rolled off of her and accepted her light embrace when she offered it. She tucked herself into her favorite nook on my right side, but I noticed that she did not lay her leg across mine as she ordinarily would have done. In truth, her lower half was still somewhat askew, and I realized that she and I were of the same mind.

We would have to talk now.

Had I wanted to, I could have picked out a half-dozen emotions in her sighs and sounds, could have dissected the cadence of her heart for clues to her mindset. But I refrained. By some flick of fate, I could not read Bella's mind, and tonight I decided that I would not read her body either. If we were going to fix this, if we were going to erase the space she had placed between us, the work would have to begin with her.

Bella was fidgeting at my side, her hand uncertain of where to lay itself on my bare torso. With resignation, she dropped it against her own hip, another sigh punctuating her decision. She shifted against my arm once more before clearing her throat.

"How did Victoria die?"

I released the breath I'd been holding, relief and frustration clouding my mind. I had wanted to dive right into the void, to start with us and work our way out. Bella seemed to prefer the opposite path, and as I'd elected to let her lead, I had little choice but to follow.

The subject matter ignited my protective instincts once more, and my arm tightened around her waist. If Bella noticed, she neither reacted nor rejected me.

"At first glance," I began, "Victoria's plan seemed flawless. She had trapped us by our love for each other and your loyalty to Charlie." She stiffened at this interpretation, but I did not stop to guess why. "Ensnaring the Denalis further tied our proverbial hands, and it seemed as if our defeat was inevitable.

"On my own, I scanned varying scenarios in which I attacked Victoria from different angles. But Alice showed me that Victoria was expecting that, so the outcome was never good. But then, as my eyes roamed the faces of our remaining family, I remembered a brief exchange I'd had during the drive to the boundary line earlier this afternoon."

"With Carlisle?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Jasper."

My mind flashed back to several hours prior when we'd headed off to confront the Quileute leaders face-to-face:

The silence in car had been deafening as my thoughts bounced from mistrust of the Pack to concern for Charlie and always back to my longing for Bella. I didn't know if I could trust anything Billy and Sam might say, and I'd asked my brother to intervene.

"If you could incite their anger," I proposed, "maybe that would loosen their thoughts and reveal what their words might try to hide."

"Are you sure fatigue wouldn't be better?" he'd asked. "Suppressing their animalistic instincts would also aid us if they decided to fight."

"Let them be," Carlisle disagreed. "It is our best hope for learning the truth."

We tacitly accepted our father's edict, but Jasper's initial reply had given me pause. "What did you mean by your latter comment?" I'd asked him.

"If I concentrate hard enough," he replied, "I can incapacitate someone with an intense feeling of lethargy. It would only last a few seconds, but that small window of time could make all the difference in a tight contest."

"That's when I realized that we had one shot at defeating Victoria," I said as I concluded my explanation to Bella. "If Jasper could physically neutralize Victoria, then I could destroy her without risking you."

"How did you share your plan with Jasper?" she asked.

"Alice. Although their gifts don't work in tandem, they have developed a silent shorthand common to mated pairs. In their case, it is part body language and part emotional projection, but through it, she conveyed our plan to Jasper and showed me when he understood it. Once his involvement was secured, it just became a matter of timing."

"And Victoria didn't notice any of this?"

"Although she was blocking me, I could hear some of her thoughts," I explained. "She was too busy reveling in our suffering to pay attention to anyone else. Besides which, she believed that by deciding to remain with you in the field, Alice, Jasper, and I had conceded defeat. Her arrogance became our second greatest asset."

I had phrased my reply in hopes that she would inquire about our greatest asset. But as usual, Bella did not do what I expected.

"What about Irina?" she asked. "Wouldn't your plan have put her life in jeopardy?"

"There were several lives in jeopardy," I replied more sharply than I'd intended. "It would have been impossible to save them all." With a heavy sigh, I added, "And it turned out that we were always too late to save Irina."

Bella rolled over to face me, her eyes muddied with myriad emotions. "What does that mean?"

I relayed the sad truth about Irina's death, and Bella received the news with considerable sadness over the half-cousin she had only met once. "She didn't deserve that," she murmured almost to herself.

"None of us did."

"I was referring to Laurent's betrayal," she clarified. "She trusted him with her life, and he sacrificed it without a second thought." Her voice took on an added layer of sorrow. "She didn't deserve that."

I caught the insinuation and chose to ignore it.

"Victoria's death?" she prompted.

"When the moment came, Jasper focused his gift and rendered her unable to move. I needed only to make sure you were out of harm's way before lunging at her." A low snarl escaped me at the memory. "As Jasper was too weak from expending so much energy, Alice tossed you to Emmett, who had just returned from saving Charlie. Eleazar quickly realized what was happening and leapt to restrain Victoria. With a final look in her eyes, I took great pleasure in ripping her head from her neck with my teeth."

Bella shivered at my tone and words, and I held her that much closer. She seemed comforted by the movement, and I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"So you lied to me, then."

My mouth froze in place. "What?"

"I asked you if there was no hope for us," she said as she sat up, "and you shook your head. You said that they would never be able to track Charlie's scent, that Rosalie had been mistaken."

"And I was right," I replied tightly.

"But you lied!" She had scooted out of my arms and was facing me from the foot of the bed. "You knew what I mean, and you misled me."

"Victoria," I corrected. "I was misleading Victoria, not you."

"But you were talking to me," she insisted. "You could have done something, said something to let me know that all was not lost."

"What would you have had me do?"

"I don't know," she said. "But Alice and Jasper figured it out."

"Alice and Jasper," I said between clenched teeth, "have had decades to perfect their private discoursing. You and I have been married for barely a week and are of two different species."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you couldn't confide in me because I'm human?"

I suppressed an exasperated groan. "Vampires can detect physiological nuances that escape human senses, thereby giving them additional ways to communicate wordlessly."

"Regardless," she pressed, "Alice and Jasper trusted each other enough to..."

"No!" I interrupted. "We are not doing this again."

"So you're ordering me around now?" she cried. "Is that the kind of marriage you want us to have?"

"You think I want _this_?" I growled, my rising fury becoming harder to contain. "You think that after narrowly escaping today's insanity that I want to stand here arguing with you about something we've already settled? You think this is what I…"

"Settled?" She cut me off. "When you and your family still leave me out of decisions that affect my life, how can you say this problem has been settled? You still don't trust or respect me, Edward, and that was made quite clear when…"

The loud crack of splintering wood interrupted Bella's tirade, followed by the abrupt collapse of the bed beneath us. As we tumbled onto the carpeted floor, I lifted my hand to find it full of the bedframe, which I had crushed to kindling in my fury.

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at my cold, clenched hand. Her eyes met mine, and the barely-concealed fright in their depths brought me up short. I'd seen that look only once before: the first time I'd revealed my monstrous side to her in our meadow. That day, she'd made the life-altering decision to love me anyway, and I had promised myself that I would never scare her again.

And just like that, I'd gone back on my word.

I forced my hand to relax, releasing my hold on Bella's gaze. She didn't move as the dark sawdust sullied the creamy carpet, and I sighed my failure. I still believed that her accusations were without merit, and I reserved the right to defend myself against them.

But not with fear.

She'd had enough of that for one lifetime.

Keeping my eyes down, I rose from the floor in a flash and extended a hand to my bewildered beloved. She hesitated a telling moment before accepting my help. Murmuring her thanks as she reached her feet, Bella sought her nightclothes which were tangled in the mess I'd made of the bed. In like manner, I walked to the bureau and opened the drawers, covering my nakedness and shame with the first casual items my hands touched.

Pulling the long-sleeved black thermal shirt over my head, I closed my eyes and counted backwards from ten thousand. The seven-second enterprise lasted long enough to bring me back to myself, and I felt in control once again.

I turned back to my bride, briefly noting how my ancient Harvard sweatshirt hung off her left shoulder, and folded my hands in front of my mouth. "You are so angry with me, with all of us," I began. "And for the life of me, I cannot figure out why. Help me understand."

She furrowed her brow, and her heart rate increased. "I don't know if I can."

I further softened my voice. "Try."

Her eyes flitted toward the window, and she stared at the sky for a long moment. After expelling a loud breath, she turned back to me and folded her arms across her chest. "I understand that Alice and Jasper had their silent way of talking to each other, that being vampires gave them that advantage. But why didn't you tell me that my life wasn't in danger? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"How could I have done that, love?" I asked again. "Anything you heard, Victoria would have heard as well. And had she discovered our plans, she would have killed your father. Surely you can see that."

The stubborn set of her chin said otherwise. "Your eyes."

"What?"

"I can read your eyes as clearly as I hear your voice," she said. " You could have told me with your eyes that you had a plan."

"And then what?" My resolve faltered a bit at this belated suggestion, but I refuse to concede the point. "Had you known there was something in the works, you would have second-guessed yourself at every turn, trying to help me instead of following your instincts. Victoria would have sensed your confusion and pounced on it.

"Besides which, you're a terrible liar," I smirked. "So any attempt to persuade Victoria that your stilted reactions were in earnest would have failed and possibly cost you your life. I was in no way willing to take that chance."

Bella studied me, and I held her gaze, searching her eyes for a concession. But she shrugged and shifted her weight to the other foot. "You should have given me the choice."

I was unmoved. "That was not your call to make."

Her eyes flashed, and I felt her response before she formed it. "So now you're making my decisions for me?"

"In a case like this, yes."

Her reply was acidic. "And what gives you that right?"

I stepped across the invisible divide and took hold of her left hand. "This," I said. "This gives me that right. When I swore in front of God and our family and friends that I would live for you as long as I lived, I took upon myself the full responsibility for you and your life. So regardless of what Victoria decreed, regardless of what you might have wanted, it was always my decision."

"What kind of Neanderthal bullshit is that?" she snapped. "Because you're my husband, you get to run my life?"

"Not _run_," I said with surprising restraint. "Protect. '_Husbands, love your wives, even as Christ also loved the church, and gave himself for it_,'" I recited.

Confusion tainted the blush that spread across her cheeks. "What?"

"The book of Ephesians, chapter five, verse twenty-five," I explained. "Carlisle inscribed those words on each of the diamond cufflinks I wore on our wedding day. He said that in this verse was contained the essence of my new role as your husband, the mandate by which I must thereafter live whether you approved of my methods or not.

"I am your covering," I continued as she sought to refute me. "Your perpetual shield against life's assaults. Nothing is more important to me than preserving your life. Not your opinions or your preferences, and if the circumstances are ominous enough, not even your feelings."

She looked as if she'd been slapped. "My feelings don't matter?"

"I would rather have you alive and angry," I replied, "than dead and anything else."

My diction drained the color from her face, but I could not regret it. She needed to understand the severity of the situation she had just escaped.

Her eyes slid their focus to her bare feet, and I listened with curiosity as her heart rate spiked. "You didn't seem to feel that way a few hours ago," she muttered.

Even with my otherworldly hearing, the words barely reached my ears. "What?"

She seemed to steel herself as she raised stormy eyes to mine. "You almost killed me."

I shook my head. "No."

"Yes," she nodded. "I could see the resignation in your eyes, felt the goodbye in your kiss." Her bottom lip quivered, but her tone revealed her anger. "After months of refusing my decision to become like you, you were not only going to let me die but do the deed yourself."

"I would never have done that," I said, keeping the tightest possible leash on my heating indignation. "No matter what you saw or felt."

"I don't know if I believe you," she scoffed. "And how can I trust you when you were willing to throw my life away so easily?"

"Easily?" I hissed. "You think it was_ easy_ for me to pretend that I was going to kill you? To graze your fair skin with my teeth not to pleasure but to suggest pain? Do you think for one earthly minute that it didn't tear me apart to stand there and convince you that after everything we had survived, after all our promises and plans for an immortal future that I would be willing to sacrifice it all, _sacrifice you_ in order to save your father?"

"You didn't try to stop me!" she shouted. "You just accepted my choice without hesitating, as if… as if you wanted me to die!"

"What would you have had me do?" I countered. "Compound your pain with my own? Waste time convincing you to let your father die so you could stay with me?"

"Yes!" she cried.

"You would have hated for me that! You would have accused me of not supporting your decision or not valuing your family the way you value mine. And we would have ended up right here, with you hating me for trying to protect you."

"You should have fought for me, Edward!" she insisted. "You should have fought harder to save my life instead of…"

"_I was fighting to save your life_!" I roared, the force of my voice causing Bella to back up against my closet door. "From the moment I first caught your tantalizing scent in that lunchroom, I have fought my family, my enemies, and even my own instincts to save your life! I fled the state when I feared that I might not be strong enough to resist the lure of your blood. I risked exposing my family's secret and ruin the lives we'd so carefully built to prevent that van from crushing you to death. I saved you from those savages in Port Angeles to keep your innocence alive. I even planned to whisk you out of the country to save you from James when my efforts to trap him failed. I have rescued you, courted you, married you, made love to you, and promised to spend my entire life caring for you. Why the hell would I have done that if I wanted you to die?"

My emotional explosion had taken all of the fight out of me, and I sunk to the floor in a defeated heap. I closed my eyes as the room seemed to spin around me, feeling physically ill for the first time in my existence. Anger, frustration, and something akin to nausea rolled through my body like a tempest, and I had never felt so thoroughly abased. As I was equally repulsed by her accusation and my tone, it took every bit of my remaining courage to meet her gaze.

Startled brown eyes met mine, and I prayed they could see the apology in mine. I dragged myself toward her and was relieved that she didn't recoil from the movement. Scanning her eyes for permission, I reached for her hands from my position on the floor, caressing them as gently as I could.

"Bella." My voice was a ragged whisper. "How could you believe that I wanted you to die? That I could ever, under any circumstances, for any reason in heaven or earth, take your life? Do you still not know how much I love you? Have I somehow failed to convey the depth of my devotion or the lengths to which I would go to secure your happiness? How, Bella? How could you ever believe me to be so vile?"

"I…" Bella's voice broke as a few tears escaped her eyes. "It wasn't just you, Edward. They abandoned me—Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett. I know now that they were just trying to help, that the fight between Alice and Rose was staged…"

"Okay. Then how could you blame them?"

"Because I didn't know it then," she muttered. "I didn't know any of this then. All I knew was that half of my family had left me to die, and my husband seemed poised and ready to end my life himself."

I shook my head, fearing that I might not be able to pull her out of this loop. "You truly believed that I was going to kill you?"

Bella was silent for much longer than the desired answer would require, her eyes hooded and betraying nothing. And just when I thought that I would go mad with waiting, she shook her head once.

Relief flooded through me and washed away my fears, leaving a discomforting displeasure in its wake. "So if you knew that, why are so angry?"

"Because you left me out," she whispered. "Everyone knew what was happening but me."

"And the Denalis," I clarified. "They had no knowledge of our plans."

"But we are a family," she said. "And I could not believe that all of you let me believe the worst instead of finding a way to tell me the truth."

I caressed her hands, debating. "Do you want the truth?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Leaving you clueless was the key to our success."

Confusion crisscrossed her face. "I don't understand."

"For all of our subterfuge and scheming, none of it would have worked had Victoria received the smallest inkling that you were not afraid for your life and the life of your father. Leaving you in the dark ensured that your every reaction was genuine. Your heart rate, your fidgeting, your frantic stares and questions, they all cemented Victoria's belief that we had given up hope. And because she believed that, relished it even, we found the time and opportunity to defeat her." I ventured a smile. "In essence, your ignorance saved the day."

I fell silent as Bella chewed on this explanation. "I hear what you're saying," she conceded at length. "And I understand why my parents and siblings excluded me. But we are partners, Edward. And even if everyone else lied, you should have told me the truth."

I lowered my voice. "Like you did in Phoenix?"

She blinked at the subject change. "I'm sorry?"

"In Phoenix, after we lost James' trail, you were supposed to wait for me at the airport so I could take you to Europe and hide you among some old friends of Carlisle and me. You promised to be there with Alice and Jasper when I arrived."

She bit her lip as I continued. "But you weren't. James tricked you into believing that he had kidnapped Renee. And instead of trusting my family, instead of trusting me with the truth, you slipped away and went to James alone, leaving me with nothing but a letter and a chilling fear for your life."

I shook off the sensation as I remembered. "I was terrified that we would find you too late, but that emotion was in a dead-heat with the blinding rage I felt when Alice told me that you'd disappeared. I was livid that you did not tell me what James had done, incredulous that you would choose to face the possible end of your life without me by your side. Alice was so furious at your deception that half of the damage to the hotel was done to expel her feelings. To say nothing of Jasper. He was inconsolable."

"Why?" she squeaked.

"He was your guardian," I murmured, "and because you rejected his protection, he felt as if he failed you."

Bella covered her face with her hands, her body shaking with the effort not to cry.

"Love, I understand why you feel betrayed," I continued as I rose to face her. "Why you're angry that we left you out of the decision-making in the field. But it was not for a lack of respect or trust or because we see you as any less of a Cullen because you're human. It was only because we were on a time-sensitive mission to save your life and the life of your father. Anything else, _everything else_ was a distant second in importance.

"Tell me you know that, Bella." I cradled her face in my hands, pleading with my eyes. "Tell me that you no longer doubt our love for you, _my_ love for you, my desire to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I need and…"

My pleas for understanding were interrupted by the sudden press of Bella's lips to mine. I was shocked by their warmth, aroused by their eagerness, and unable to do anything less than ravish them in gratitude. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and despite their feather-light hold, I could feel her determination as she held me. I kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and her lips, tasting her apologies as they peppered the air.

"I am so sorry…" she whimpered against my mouth.

"I know, love…"

"I should never have doubted you…"

I buried my face in her neck, suckling the fragrant skin there.

She sighed in pleasure and regret. "This was all my fault…"

"No!" My head snapped up to meet her eyes. "This was all _Victoria's_ fault. _She_ set this in motion. _She_ kidnapped your father to pit us against each other. _She_ wanted us to hate each other, to tear us apart no matter what was decided. _She_ tried to come between us, and she paid for that mistake with her miserable life." My gaze intensified. "She is the one to blame, Bella. Not you."

Bella nodded but couldn't quell her crying. "I was just so frightened and angry and frustrated and…"

I brought her head to rest against my shoulder as I lifted and carried her to the crumpled mass that used to be our bed. She clung to me as I lowered us to the floor, creating some sort of order from the cushy chaos. Propping the pillows against the resilient headboard, I rocked her as she wailed, humming her lullaby as the balance of her emotions spilled onto my neck and chest.

I kissed her tears as they fell onto her cheeks, my lips moving toward her mouth on their own accord. The combination of salty and sweet overwhelmed my palette, and my cravings began to desire a different flavor altogether. Our kisses became feverishly focused, and when Bella pulled me on top of her, I was all too happy to oblige.

Limbs and sheets entangled atop the mattress as we reveled in our reunion, seeking with our bodies the connected our hearts had rediscovered. Bella's hands were under my shirt, the pleasant heat from her palms warming me from the inside out. I lifted my arms so she could remove my shirt, and as she kissed her way from my collarbone to my earlobe, I cupped her face once more.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," I murmured.

"As I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Her eyes were moist as she smiled up at me. "Thank you for saving my life."

I dropped my gaze to her parted lips, and my mouth soon followed. And for the rest of the night, we spoke without words in a timeless language that we could both understand.

**I had very different plans for this chapter, but Bella and Edward chose to shut out the rest of the world to repair the damage Victoria had done. As a result, they've changed the trajectory of the story's end. There are still one or two chapters before the lengthy epilogue, but I'm not sure what they'll contain, LOL! Edward and Bella completely derailed my plans, but as this is really their story, I trust their judgment :)**

**I know which loose ends are on my radar, but what say you? Is there anything in particular you'd like me to address? I can't promise to include it all, but I'd love your input.**

**Lastly, in alphabetical order, I have some amazing recs to share! Check my Favorites for the Links.**

"**An Angry Man" by katinki. 'Edward is a bitter, angry man, a man suffering the sins of his past. An emotional & physical recluse, he pushes everyone away. That is, until Bella, a mysterious woman with her own demons, moves in and forces him to face himself. AH' This fic is so moving and layered that I hardly have the words for it. **

**For my fellow Pride & Prejudice lovers, "An Unwanted Engagement" by LilLamb24. 'Darcy reluctantly becomes engaged to Caroline prior to joining Charles at Netherfield. Can he face a lifetime in a loveless marriage when he finally meets the woman of his dreams?' This delightful, nearly complete story is well-written and has many delectable moments between Darcy and Lizzy. If you wished there were more of those in canon-and who among us didn't-this fic is for you! **

"**Downward Spiral" by content1. 'Post-BD EU. Captured by the Volturi, Edward faces a nightmarish choice as Aro enacts a diabolical plan to break him. As Edward's hold on his sanity weakens, only his memories of Bella help him stay strong as he faces the ultimate test.' The premise is fascinating, the writing amazing, and you will find one of the most beautiful complex Edwards ever written. **

**Also by katinki, "Requiem." 'For seven decades, he has worn the collar of faith and service. Wandering the earth alone, he's searched for redemption and for the soul he can never possess. Until now - when a young woman enters his world and shatters everything he ever believed.' This ****completed**** AU fic is so beautifully haunting that it will literally bring tears to your eyes.**


	38. Chapter 38: Loose Ends

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.

Chapter 38: Loose Ends

Bella's POV

_Jagged branches._

_Howling winds._

_Frantic heartbeat._

_Ferocious snarls from a red-haired freak._

I had to be dreaming.

Not only because Victoria was dead, but because Edward was also there.

Snapping at me too.

His eyes were black and furious, and I could feel the distance widening between us. He looked every bit of the monster he always claimed to be, and I was scared for my life.

He smiled at Victoria as she prepared to pounce, and I pleaded with him to save me.

But as Victoria sprang into the air to attack, his velvet voice sneered, "Isn't this what you thought I would do?"

I woke up with a start, my legs tangled in the sheets, and expected to fall back against something cool and solid. But when I got my bearings, I realized I was in bed alone. Which never happened when Edward and I were in the same room.

I sat up and found Edward standing at the large window. His hands were folded against his bent brow, his eyes closed. And though the room was silent, his lips were moving. As I added all these clues together, I was stunned by my conclusion.

Edward was praying.

I stared in silence at this pious side of my mate, uncertain of how to respond. I never had any particular objection to religion, though I did believe it often caused more problems than it started. But as I studied my husband's appearance, I recalled a conversation we once had about Carlisle.

"So he's religious?" I'd asked.

Edward shook his head. "Religion is a faulty human system like all others. Carlisle seems to have something much more profound."

"What's that?"

Edward's eyes turned pensive. "A divine relationship."

At the time, we chalked this up to Carlisle's childhood connection to the Church, not thinking such a thing could benefit us at all.

But as I watched Edward's face, I couldn't help but notice its contentment. He looked as if he were truly communing with God.

And he didn't need his wife gawking at him while he did.

Noticing last night's wreckage had been replaced by an exact replica, I inched toward the edge of the bed closest to the door, trying not to make a sound.

"You don't have to sneak off, love."

My heart leapt despite the amusement in his voice. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"You weren't disturbing me. Besides, I have a rather keen sense of hearing."

I changed directions and scooted toward his side of the bed, slipping my arms around his waist when I reached the window. "Were you praying?"

"Yes." He chuckled at my tone. "You sound displeased by the concept."

"Not displeased," I amended. "Just… surprised. I didn't know you prayed."

"It's a fairly recent practice," he murmured, and his tone pricked my soul. After spending the night in his amorous arms, I knew we were past all of yesterday's negativity. But I also knew my husband well enough to know his mind had yet to fully recover.

I pressed myself into his back, squeezing his middle as hard as I could. "I am so sorry I doubted you. I don't know how you were able to forgive me so easily."

Edward didn't respond right away. And in the silence, I halfway expected him to admit he hadn't.

"Loving you means I must forgive you," he eventually replied. "But that doesn't mean I'll forget."

His words were a dagger to my soul, but I had no right to expect different. I doubted his love, his family, and their collective interest in saving my life, so I deserved whatever censure he gave me.

With a faint "oh" and a heavy heart, I unwound my arms from his waist and began my retreat. But before I took a single step, Edward whipped around and pulled me into his arms. "I apologize for my poor choice of words," he murmured into my hair. "I didn't mean that as it sounded."

He led me back to the bed and wrapped my naked form in a blanket before cradling me on his lap. "I will never forget last night's confrontation because it confirmed our love is as strong as I always believed."

He took my hand and rubbed my wedding band. "I was afraid to argue with you, to voice my anger or frustration, worried my words would be too harsh or my emotions too violent to rein in. But now I know we can be open and accepting with each other's feelings. And that gives me incredible comfort."

I shook my head, marveling at his immortal perspective. "I don't think I would have looked at it that way."

He kissed my nose. "Would you be offended if I said it's because you're only human?"

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a faint buzzing sound from the other side of the room, followed by a too-cheerful ringtone signifying only one caller.

"Should I answer it?" I asked aloud.

"That depends." Edward glanced toward the desk where the phone continued its song. "Do you think you can talk to her without saying too much?"

"She'll probably do most of the talking," I sighed, knowing that I couldn't hold her off any longer. I reluctantly rose from Edward's lap and went to retrieve my phone.

He sped to my side and kissed my forehead. "I'll get an update on Charlie."

"Thanks." I appreciated his attempt to give me the illusion of privacy. "And I'm a little hungry. Could you get me an 'everything omelet'?"

"With pleasure."

The phone rang a fourth time, and I answered it before my voicemail picked up. "Hi, Mom."

"There you are!" Renee exclaimed. "I was _thisclose_ to hightailing it to the airport and flying back to Forks."

I returned to the bed and lay across it. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I've been leaving you messages, and you haven't called me back. I was getting worried."

"Kinda on my honeymoon."

"Right!" she said with too much enthusiasm. "Then I take it all back. So how are things? Is he everything he's cracked up to be?"

I blamed myself for opening this door. "There is no possible way I'm going to answer that."

"Oh, come on. You can give me something—we're married women now! We can talk about these things."

I laughed. "Not on your life."

"Honestly, Bella, I never realized you were such a prude," Renee said with feeling. "I'm your mother, and you can tell me anything."

"Okay then. Mother, stay out of my marital bed."

"Ha-ha. Fine. I know when I've been outplayed, but I do hope your marriage is already everything you wanted it to be."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hey now," she softened. "What's wrong? Are you and Edward having problems already?"

I sighed. "Not exactly."

"Then why do you sound so sad?"

I counted backwards from ten to give myself a chance to filter what I couldn't share. "I thought I knew Edward pretty well, but in the last week, I've realized I didn't know him at all."

"What happened?" I could almost see her sitting up straight. "Did he hurt you? Do I need to come out there?"

"No, it's nothing like that. What I mean is… I didn't realize how much he loved me until now. I thought I knew, you know? But in the past week, I've seen how deep and honest it is, and I'm honestly blown away."

"Oh, honey," she sniffled. "I knew Edward loved you when you came for Thanksgiving, and I'm glad you're seeing it as clearly as the rest of us do. And speaking of Florida, what do you say the two of you head down here this weekend?"

I was stunned by the subject change. "What?"

"I mean, you're technically still on your honeymoon, right?"

"Until Monday."

"Well, you could leave tonight!" she brightened. "I'm sure you'd prefer the Florida sun to those crummy clouds any day. Plus there's like a forty-degree temperature difference. You can show off that beautiful skin for your new groom. Maybe get a tan?"

"That's sweet, Mom, but I don't think we can."

"Why not? Oh." She lowered her voice. "Is it that you don't want to spend your honeymoon with your Mom? Hey, I'm hip to it! You and Edward can stay in your room, and we'll just leave the house or crank up the stereo if you feel the need to…"

"No!" _What was with her and sex?_ "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then what?"

I sat up, crossing my legs beneath me. "It's Dad."

"Charlie?" she gasped. "Is he all right? Was Phil too rough on him at the reception? He was only teasing about how badly he dances."

"No, it's more me than him."

"You're not making sense," Renee said.

"It's my marriage." I was relieved to admit it out loud. "I've got a new family, a new address, and a whole new life awaiting me as a Cullen. And Charlie is just Charlie."

"But he's always been a loner. I mean, I know he loved me for a while, but solitude fits him."

"That's what he wants everyone to think," I scoffed. "And even though he might be okay with his loneliness, I've started to realize I'm not."

"I see." The long pause was so unlike her I figured she was scrambling for a milder topic of conversation.

"Isabella," she said gently. "The fact that you worry so much shows how compassionate you are. But no matter how unhappy he might be, Charlie wouldn't want you postponing your life for his sake. No parent wants that for their child."

I was stunned. Not only at the compliment, but more so by the sincerity in her last statement.

"Charlie wouldn't have given you to Edward if he didn't want you to enjoy your new life with him," she continued. "He would sooner have had him shot."

I laughed for several reasons.

"And so what you're married? You're still his daughter, so go over there once a week and make him something special. Invite him to dine with you and Edward every now and then. Just because you gained a husband doesn't mean Charlie has to lose his daughter."

My eyes began to sting with everything I couldn't say, but I wanted to end on a high note. "I really needed that, Mom. Thanks."

"Anytime, Cookie." She had helped me, and I could hear the pride in her voice. "Well, I'm going to let you get back to that amazing honeymoon you can't tell me anything about. Wait! Are you still in Forks?"

"Yeah. We took an extra week off from school, but we're staying put for now."

"That sounds boring," Renee frowned. "I would have thought you would go to Seattle at least."

"Edward and I did just fine right here," I said with more emphasis than I'd intended.

"Oh," she replied meaningfully. "I guess we don't need that talk after all. Maybe I should get some tips from you."

"Mom, please!" Her laughter was full and rich. "You are such a pain."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do. Lunacy and all."

"And I love you too. So you go enjoy that handsome husband of yours, and don't give Charlie another thought. I'm sure whatever ails him can be fixed with a Sonics win and a cold beer."

_If only_. "I'll remember that."

"Give my love to my new in-laws, especially that delicious Dr. Cullen." She made a noise I wish I hadn't heard. "Any chance that he and Esme are on the rocks?" I groaned. "Can't blame a girl for asking."

"Goodbye, Mother."

"Bye, Mrs. Cullen! Love you!"

I ended the call to find Edward at the foot of the bed. Smiling at the food and its deliverer, I scooted back toward the headboard.

"Chef Esme used Monterey Jack this time." Edward set the tray across my lap. "The new guy on Food Network said it's a better foil against the other flavors."

I took a good whiff, letting the peppers and bacon dance in my nose. "She still won't let you cook?"

"I was asked to save her this lone indulgence..." He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassed smile. "…as there are other, very special things I can do for you that she cannot."

My fork suspended in midair. "What is it with our mothers and sex today? Are they having a hormonal imbalance or something?"

"My mother doesn't have hormones." Edward pointed out.

"Well, something's going on," I mumbled around my eggs, "because Renee wanted to know how 'good' our honeymoon has been."

Edward seemed to pale before my eyes. "What did you say?"

"I told her to stay out of my marital affairs."

He laughed, and I omitted her inappropriateness about Carlisle as I popped a raspberry into my mouth. "What else did you talk about?"

"As if you didn't hear the whole conversation," I smirked.

"The silent house stereo is still on," he said. "I didn't hear a thing until I reached the third floor."

As he allowed me to chew on that in silence, I felt the morning's frivolity wearing off. It was amusing to joke and cringe about Renee's craziness, but I was hiding, and my husband well knew it. After surviving last night, I knew Edward would no longer avoid difficult conversations. In a total reversal of roles, he would want to expose and confront our issues early and often, and this topic would be no exception.

The fluffy perfection of Esme's omelet turned to dust in my mouth, and it took a hefty gulp of juice for me to get it down. Dabbing at the corners of my lips with a napkin, I kept my eyes down as my mind returned to the one subject about which it remained unsettled.

Edward removed the tray and set it on the floor. He returned to the bed and laid his cool hand on my knee where it was bent beneath the blanket. "Are you cold?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

He nodded, not believing me. "Other than her inappropriate interest in my father, how's Renee?"

"Wiser than I give her credit for."

"Parents are often guilty of that."

I toyed with the edges of the comforter. "She's thinks I'm too worried about Charlie."

"You have good reasons to worry, and she doesn't know that."

"No, but even without his current condition, I can't shake my concerns about him."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "What concerns?"

"My life is about to take off in ways he can't even imagine," I sighed. "And when it does, he'll be alone again. And that doesn't sit right with me."

I pulled my knees to my chest. "I want the life we talked about a week ago. I want to spend an immortal eternity here with you on earth. But I hate the idea of leaving Charlie, knowing there won't be anyone around to take care of him."

"What about the Pack?" he asked. "From what I read in Billy's mind, he sees Charlie as his flesh and blood."

"That's not the same as his own special someone. Billy has Jacob, Sam has Emily, and Harry's got Sue. Charlie's got a six-pack and a box of tackles, and that hardly seems fair."

Edward took my hands and began tracing the lines in my palm. The unexpected gesture smoothed me, and I felt some tension fading from my shoulders. But as he attended me, I watched the worry lines forming in his smooth brow.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked after a while.

"About what?"

His eyes shot to my right side and lingered there.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," he continued. "Nor would I object. Becoming a vampire is a huge commitment, Bella. And if you think for one moment you might someday regret it, then I support your choice to stay human."

I squeezed his hand, causing him to look up. "I haven't changed my mind." I noted how his body relaxed at my admission. "Never even considered it. But I hate the idea of leaving Charlie behind, and I'm hoping to find a way around it."

"We will," Edward promised. "I can't say how, but I know we will."

I cupped his face and kissed him. "Thank you, love."

"That's why I'm here," he smiled, then his face fell. "But if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer not to kiss you until after you've finished your eggs."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of all the foods you eat, eggs undoubtedly smell the worst."

"Then why did you let Esme serve quiche at Charlie's dinner and our wedding?"

"Vegan eggs," he touched my nose, "are practically bionic."

"So why doesn't Esme buy those?"

"You prefer these," he shrugged. "And I will always see to it you get what you want."

"You sweet thing." I kissed him again, and he grimaced. "Sorry."

"You're forgiven." He kissed me again and went to retrieve my tray. "There's a lifetime supply of mouthwash in the bathroom."

"Whatever." I took the tray from him and started on the nine-grain toast. "Is everyone here?"

He nodded. "And our cousins as well."

"I'd like to see them after breakfast."

"Good." He made to rise off the bed. "I'll let you finish your food in peace."

"Stay. I want to hear about the other sacrifices you've made in the name of loving a human."

"As you wish." He leaned back on his arms and sighed dramatically. "Wherever should I begin?"

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

After breakfast and a full dental care regimen—Esme would have to switch to vegan—I dressed and headed downstairs to see the rest of the family. But as we reached the second floor landing, Edward steered me toward Carlisle's exam room, stopping five feet from the door. "I figured you'd like to see Charlie first."

"Thank you." His hesitation reminded me of my previous behavior, and I kissed his hand before he could release mine. "Come with me."

His eyes indicated their understanding, and I led him into the room where my father lay.

I noticed the changes immediately. Gone was the Mariner's sweatshirt, having been replaced by a dark blue hospital gown. There were more monitors around the bed and an IV sticking out of Charlie's left arm.

I groaned as my hands flew to my face. Things were worse than I thought.

"Don't be alarmed," Edward whispered as his hands went to my shoulders. "All of this happened while you were talking to Renee, and these are signs of progress."

"How?"

"Charlie had a number of physiological issues when they found him, but his borderline hypothermia was the most pressing. And the best treatment is with warm, dry layers of clothing and time."

My eyes dropped to Charlie's arm. "The IV?"

"Standard. Warm fluids would be best, but as Charlie is still unavailable"—he fumbled a bit on the word—"this was the next best thing."

I nodded, scanning Charlie's face for signs of life. Seeing none, I leaned back into Edward as his arms encircled my waist, my mind making a melody of the _beeps _and _bleeps_ of the machines. As Edward planted a kiss to the top of my head, I asked, "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"Continue to have faith," Carlisle said as he entered. "Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not. Thank you for everything you've done."

"Charlie is as much my family as you are." Carlisle checked one of the monitors and seemed pleased by whatever he read. "You never have to thank us for taking care of you."

I swallowed another "thank you" as he charted my father's progress. "Do you have any idea when he'll wake up?"

Carlisle folded his arms across his chest. "I usually shy away from guarantees, but I would be very surprised if Charlie wasn't awake by Sunday."

"Really?"

"Yes. His vitals are strong, and I see no other biological reason why he couldn't."

I paused. "Are there other possible reasons?"

"At this point, Charlie's mind is the lone obstacle inhibiting his recovery. His brain is processing whatever he heard and saw, trying to decide, in essence, if it is safe to return to the world where the trauma occurred. His body seems prepared to return, so it is only a matter of time until his mind catches up. In the meantime, there is something we should discuss."

"Anything!" I cried, as Edward applied gentle, calming pressure to my hand.

"As I mentioned," Carlisle began, "I anticipate a full recovery in the next few days. But in the event that it takes longer, we need a cover story for his absence."

"Right." I hadn't even considered that. "What would you suggest?"

"We haven't given it much thought," Carlisle admitted. I caught the look he gave my husband and realized Edward must have asked them not to discuss any plans without me. _How could I have doubted his love and respect for me?_

"As far as I know," I said aloud, "the only person expecting to see Charlie soon is Billy. And he would have questions if Charlie missed their fishing date." I bit my lip as I mulled this over. "Where is Charlie's phone?"

"Downstairs, charging," Edward replied. "Emmett retrieved it from the station late last night."

"Good. Carlisle, could you call my father, please? I left my phone upstairs."

"Of course." Carlisle pulled out a sleek black cellphone, and we waited. "His voicemail is full," he said as he hung up.

"That's perfect," I said with relief. "Charlie never deletes or archives his messages, so his mailbox has been full for six months. When he doesn't show up on Saturday, Billy will call, find his voicemail full as usual, and either call me or the station to find out where he is. Regardless, he'll learn Charlie took an impromptu vacation and be none the wiser."

"Makes sense," Carlisle agreed as Edward nodded above me.

"So where would Charlie get the memories for this so-called vacation?" I asked. "He's not the best liar, and I wouldn't want him to get tripped up."

Although their brains worked faster than mine, they were both silent for ten seconds before Edward spoke. "Why not tell some version of the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"When pressed for details," Edward explained, "he can say he spent some time alone in nature. No phone or human company. Just a man and his thoughts."

"Okay," I said. "But where did he go? And why?"

"He doesn't know," Edward replied. "He needed time to adjust to some things, so he jumped in the car and drove. Made a left here, a right turn there, and stopped when he'd gone far enough."

"That's incredibly vague."

"That's how men think," Carlisle smiled. "The average man will hear enough to know he doesn't need to hear any more."

Edward chuckled his agreement, and I realized immortal men were still regular men underneath. "Well it would explain the suddenness of the trip," I said. "And Charlie has never been the most forthcoming anyway. Yeah, I think that could work."

"All right, then." Carlisle nodded. "When Charlie wakes up, you can explain it to him."

"Hold on," I grimaced. "How do we know what Charlie knows? He never said anything during his captivity and hasn't spoken since. Will he remember what happened?"

"That varies," Carlisle said, his voice changing color. "Charlie is just as likely to repress those memories as remember everything. We won't know until he wakes up."

"But it's good to be prepared." Edward rubbed my shoulders. "And your plan is flexible enough to account for several possibilities."

"Thank you both so much," I said. "I couldn't do any of this without you, any of you."

"And you'll never have to," Edward kissed my temple. "Would you like to sit with Charlie for a while?"

I glanced at my father, knowing I'd done all that I could for the moment. "Actually, I'd like to see the rest of the family if I could."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "They're downstairs, all eager to see you."

"Good." I smiled with more confidence than I felt. I caught a look between Edward and Carlisle as we left the room. "How angry is she?" I whispered, knowing she could hear me anyway.

"She's simmered some," Edward replied, but I didn't miss the emphasis on the last word.

I descended the stairs behind my husband, more nervous than on my first visit to the mansion. How much had changed since that Sunday afternoon…

They were in the living room: Alice and Jasper on the couch with their hands entwined; Esme standing near the threshold, looking toward the kitchen where our Alaskan cousins were assembled; Emmett was on the loveseat, his eyes full of unusual tension as he glanced at his wife who leaned against the window, glaring at me with the full force of her ire.

_This was not going to be easy._

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Esme asked as Edward escorted me into the room.

"Fine, thank you." I tried to smile. "Breakfast was delicious."

"I'm glad," she beamed.

"Um, I'd like to talk to you all, please."

The boys turned toward me, and Alice jumped to her feet. Rosalie didn't budge, but her eyes darkened.

Edward rubbed the back of my hand, and I hoped to harness his strength. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, I'm sorry for doubting you, for thinking you abandoned me. I should have known by now how much you love me and that you consider me an equal part of this family. Forgive me for forgetting that."

"You were under a lot of stress," Esme smiled. "We understand."

"Yeah," Emmett boomed. "You're only human, after all." I could tell he was teasing, and I smiled at his unflappable good humor.

"There's nothing to forgive," Carlisle joined his wife. "It is all in the past."

My furious sister had released me from her hateful stare but yet to reply. "Rosalie?"

She growled and came to her feet, eyes trained on me again as she stalked my way. I didn't look away, blinking only when she stopped at the front edge of my socked feet. Her nostrils flared as she raised her hand, and with deliberate slowness, Rosalie once again did what I least expected.

She flicked me.

In the middle of my forehead with her middle finger.

My hand flew to my face, but I was too startled to reply as she leaned in.

"Enough!" she hissed as her eyes bore into mine, rebuking me again for doubting my place in this family and, more importantly, for questioning my place in her heart after she conceded me the spot.

And as I stood there under her chastisement, I heard in that one word everything she would never say and everything I needed to hear. "Okay."

Her eyes narrowed once more, and she laid a cool finger on the tender spot where she'd struck me. "That's gonna leave a mark," she frowned. "I'll get some ice."

Edward started to reprimand her, but as she looked his way, he calmed down. And I was glad, as Rose and I needed that moment. She could have poked a hole in my head without trying, but her use of restraint showed me the depth of her love. And that was more than worth a small blemish.

Rosalie passed the Denalis as they walked toward the living room, and I threw my arms around Tanya and Kate when they arrived.

"I am so sorry about your sister," I said after they released me. "She was as kind as she was beautiful, and my only comfort is that she is basking in the presence of your mother and brother."

They both gasped at my comment, and I feared I'd said the wrong thing.

But Tanya's eyes brightened in spite of their sadness. "Thank you, Bella. That was the most beautiful thing anyone could have said. I too take great comfort in that thought."

"And thank you, Tanya. If not for you, my father would be dead. I owe you a great debt."

"You owe me nothing," she said firmly. "We are a family, and we take care of each other, no matter the cost."

"And if I know Irina," Kate added, "she would have kicked Tanya's ass for doing any less."

Tanya barked a laugh. "You're right about that."

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked as they came to sit on the sofa. "Are you going after Laurent now or waiting until he lets his guard down?"

Kate and Tanya looked at each other, and Kate sighed.

"Remember, Katia," Carmen said kindly. "We will support you no matter what you decide."

"We all will," Carlisle added as Esme nodded.

"Well," Kate said after a long exhale. "I think it would be best if we…"

"No!" Alice shouted as she stared into space. "No! Not now! Not now!"

"Are we making the wrong choice?" Tanya asked.

"I can't believe him!"

"Charlie?" I panted. "Is he going to die?"

Alice was still sightless as she turned toward Tanya and Kate. "You're too late."

"For what?" Kate asked.

"To capture Laurent in South America."

"Why?" Tanya asked.

"Because he's in Europe." Alice blinked out of her trance. "In Volterra."

"Bloody hell!" Jasper hissed as every vampire in the room either cursed or growled.

"What?" I was lost as Edward pulled me closer to his chest. "What does that mean?"

"That things just got a hell of a lot worse," Emmett groaned.

**Oh, Laurent. What have you done now? Tune in next time, dear friends! xo**


	39. Chapter 39: That ! Laurent

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**Hey all! I'm SUPER EXCITED to announce that I have started a brand-new story! Check out my closing A/N for details :) **

**Chapter 39: That &?#! Laurent**

**Edward's POV**

Emmett's malediction hung in the air like a sinister fog, and my entire family was soon caught up in it.

"That miserable coward!" Kate shouted. "I should have known not to trust him with my sister."

"I can't believe I let him sit on my couch," Esme frowned at the cushion beside her.

Tanya was seething. "I will kill him once for Irina and then reassemble the pieces so I can tear him apart again!"

"_Dios mio!" _Carmen exclaimed. "Could things get any _m__á__s peor_?"

Their voices were shouting as loudly as their thoughts, and Bella and I were soon covering our ears. Carlisle saw our distress and raised a hand to restore order to the room.

"Please," he called as Jasper brought the hysteria down a notch. "We are all dismayed by this development, but we should not jump to conclusions." Ignoring Rosalie's snort, he turned to Alice. "What did you see?"

She was sitting on Jasper's lap with her eyes closed. "Laurent arrived in Volterra a short while ago and solicited an audience with the triumvirate." Her expression changed as she looked up at Carlisle. "His request was immediately granted when he mentioned our family by name."

"Laurent may be wiser than he appears," Eleazar observed.

"Hardly," Jasper scoffed. "He's a tale-bearing weasel scrambling to save his miserable hide."

Alice's thoughts were unusually blank. "Was there more?" I asked her.

She sighed, and Jasper began massaging her temples. "I saw Aro's decision to see Laurent but nothing since."

"That's enough right there," Emmett said. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they're going to talk about."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked me again.

"I'm sorry for not answering you sooner," I said as I caressed her arm. "I first wanted to know what Alice saw."

"It's okay," she said. "I know I'm not the only one with questions."

"But you do have more than the rest of us," I replied. "So...how much do you remember about the Volturi?"

She bit her lip as her gaze trailed toward the ceiling. "Carlisle used to live with them. Eleazar too."

I nodded to encourage her as she continued. "They're refined and sophisticated, and they care about the arts."

Eleazar muttered something under his breath, but Bella didn't notice. "Anything else?" I asked.

She must have heard a shift in my voice because her chocolate eyes darkened in concern. "You said that messing with the Volturi could be fatal."

"Yes."

She noticed that everyone was watching her. "But if Laurent gets himself killed, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Very good," I agreed. "But he didn't go to Volterra to irritate the Volturi."

She sighed. "Then why?"

"He went to accuse us."

"What?"

"Aro has dismissed him," Alice exclaimed. "He is conferring with Caius and Marcus right now."

"Did you hear the conversation?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head. "And I'm getting nothing now."

"It doesn't matter," Emmett said. "We know what was said."

"No, we don't," Jasper argued. "There are too many variables to be certain."

"Come on, man!" Emmett cried. "Think like your enemy. If you were Laurent, what would you have told Aro?"

Jasper fell silent, and Emmett turned to Carlisle. "We have to assume the worst here. Am I right?"

Carlisle folded his hands beneath his chin as he leaned forward. "I don't think we can assume anything at this point. It is possible that Laurent went to Volterra seeking protection from Victoria."

"Dude," Emmett said, "you cannot seriously believe that."

"I do," Carlisle said. "We don't know what Laurent knows or what he said. And until we do, we should not jump to the worst-case scenario."

"This is the Volturi!" Rosalie cried. "Isn't it always the worst-case scenario with them?"

"Pretty much," Kate replied.

"Mrs. McCarty is right," Emmett said. With four women in the room who could answer to 'Mrs. Cullen,' it was easier to use our human surnames.

"We need to assume the worst and act accordingly," Emmett continued. "Laurent went running to Aro, and now we're all up shit's creek."

"Edward," Bella's voice was wary. "What could Laurent have said about us?"

I took her hands, needing to feel the proof of our union between my fingers. "We have very few rules in our world, Bella. 'Don't create immortal children because they are impossible to control.' Bearing false witness against other vampire is also forbidden."

"We haven't done any of those things," she pointed out.

"No." I smiled at her pronoun choice. "But we have allowed the one thing that is strictly forbidden."

"And that would be?"

I touched her nose. "A human knows of our existence."

"But Jacob told me that," she said. "You only told me how old you were."

I couldn't suppress the warmth that spread throughout my chest cavity at the memory of that life-changing moment we'd shared:

"_How old are you?" _

"_Seventeen." _

_Pause._

"_And how long have you been seventeen?" _

_Longer pause._

"_A while."_

And so we had begun.

I held her even closer as I considered how far we had come since that fateful drive. "I know," I replied, planting a kiss against her hair. "But we have allowed you to fraternize with our family."

"Fraternize?" she frowned. "That makes our relationship sound clinical and wrong."

"That is how the Volturi are likely to see it."

"But that doesn't make any sense because…"

"Dammit!" Alice cried.

"What now?" Rosalie asked.

"Aro wants to hear the full story," Alice groaned.

The rest of the room echoed her irritation, but Bella was once again confused. "Isn't that good?"

"Not necessarily," I said. "Investigations are usually a formality. By the time Aro meets the accused, he has already decided on a course of action."

"The accused?" she asked. "What is he, some sort of judge?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied before I could. "As part of their interest in protecting vampiric history and culture, the Volturi enforce the laws that allow our kind to live undetected among humans."

"I guess that makes sense," Bella said. "Someone has to do it, right?"

"Yes," Carlisle smiled.

"But to what end?" Eleazar asked. "Let us not pretend that their intentions are always noble."

"Pride and power have corrupted humans and vampires alike," Carlisle replied. "But I believe that their interference has done more overall good than harm."

"That is a matter for debate," Eleazar retorted, "at another time."

Bella observed their exchange but didn't comment on it. "Alice," she began instead, "you said that Aro wanted the whole story. How would that work?"

"Either he would come here," Jasper replied, "or we would go to him."

"And neither option is desirable," Kate remarked.

"I still don't understand the problem," Bella said. "Once we explain ourselves, this will all go away."

Ten golden-eyed vampires looked to me, and I tried to filter their opinions as I answered my wife. "The Volturi aren't known for their diplomacy, love. Once they learn of an infraction, they tend to eradicate the problem immediately."

"Eradicate?" Her voice was full of anxiety. "As in death?"

I nodded. "For all involved."

"Then there's no time to lose." She jumped off my lap. "We need to get to Volterra."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Don't you see?" she said. "The longer we wait, the worse this will get. If this Aro person wants the truth, then we will go to Volterra and give it to him."

"I understand your theory, _cara,_" Carmen said softly. "But that is not a good idea."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"For starters," Eleazar said. "You're human."

"And?"

"And the Volturi drink humans for lunch," Kate said.

Bella blanched but was undeterred. "They won't kill me."

"How can you be so sure?" Esme asked.

"Because they can't get the truth from a dead girl."

Her bald statement shocked the room, and I could hear my family's concern as they studied her. She had nearly lost her life yesterday to Victoria's machinations and kept us all at arm's length while she recovered. Was this bout of boldness the result of post-traumatic stress?

_Bella is so bad-ass,_ Emmett thought.

I glared at him, wondering how he could be so glib, but he only shrugged. _Don't get mad at me because your wife has bigger balls than you_.

"Aro doesn't need to glean the truth from you," Eleazar was saying to Bella. "He has a gift."

"What sort of gift?" Bella asked.

"He's a tactile telepath," I explained as I decided to ignore my brother. "With any sort of physical contact, he can hear every thought a person has ever had. And I am sure he has already heard it all."

"You mean the truth according to Laurent?" she scoffed. "He's met me, what, twice? He doesn't really know anything about us."

"She has a point," Kate interjected. "He and Irina seldom talked about your family in Denali, at least to my knowledge."

"And in Bolivia, Laurent stayed away when I was around," Tanya added. "The conniving little bastard was too scared to face me."

"See?" Bella said. "All Aro has are the biased, incomplete thoughts of a worthless vampire with nothing left to lose. If he's a crusader for justice, he would need all of the facts before making a final decision."

_Her perspective is so clean and artless, _Jasper mused. _I can only imagine what it's like inside her mind._ _No wonder you're so desperate to hear it._

I chuckled to myself at Jasper's thoughts. I would give my right arm to know what was going on in Bella's mind right now.

"You may disagree about the Volturi's motives," Bella was saying to Carlisle and Eleazar, "but you know Aro best. Do you think he would take a weasel like Laurent at his word without hearing our side first?"

The two men were torn between their differing opinions and the simplicity of Bella's argument, and the conflict delayed their responses. Ultimately, Eleazar spoke first.

"I think Aro will do whatever is in his best interest," he said.

"Okay," Bella said slowly. "Then what personal stake could he have in this situation?"

Eleazar waited a beat before replying. "He is covetous above all else," he said gently. "If he thinks Laurent's information will help him add to his collection, he will not hesitate to use it."

Bella was confused. "His collection?"

"Of gifted vampires," Esme said, her tone revealing her disapproval.

"Oh." Bella nodded, and then understanding brightened her eyes as they met mine. "He wants you, doesn't he?"

"And Alice," I confessed.

She glanced between my sister and me, murmuring wordlessly to herself. "What about Jasper?"

"He already has an empath, so I would be redundant," Jasper said. "But he would use me to ensnare Alice, if he could."

Bella slipped her thumbnail between her teeth, and her disquiet was palpable as she nibbled it. "If Aro decided that we were guilty, would we have to abide by his verdict? I mean, does he have any real authority?"

"Not technically," I said. "But the Volturi guard is difficult to defeat. And most vampires respect their decisions."

"Do you?"

I nodded. "Unless they are blatantly unjust."

Bella paused but a moment. "But either way, our family is in danger?"

"Pretty much," Rosalie said.

"Then there's no choice," Bella said. "We need to go to Volterra."

As Bella's pronouncement filled the air, every Cullen in the room began to have the same thought, and I wondered who would be the one to ask. I should not have been surprised when Esme cleared her throat.

"What about Charlie?" she asked gently.

Bella's heartbeat stuttered, and I squeezed her hand in support as she took a deep breath.

"If what you all say is true," Bella said as she glanced around, "then going to Volterra is the best thing I can do for him right now." Her questioning eyes sought mine. "Right?"

I had known she would ask my opinion. And as much as I wanted to whisk her upstairs and hide her in the closet until this latest storm blew over, I knew she would never allow it. Besides which, if I were completely honest, I would admit that Bella's desire to lead the charge to Volterra was incredibly sexy.

_I'm just as bad as Emmett._

Shaking off the wave of lust that Bella's fearlessness inspired, I focused on the plan itself.

Travelling to Volterra would deny Aro the pleasure of taking his authority on the road, but he might see our arrival as a nod to his sovereignty. He receives an unfavorable report about our clan, and we come running to refute it?

A definite ego boost.

However, if our entire coven descended on his sacred city, it could also be viewed as an act of aggression. Eleven vampires and a human thinking they could stand against Volterra's might?

He would find that offensive.

And amusing.

The situation was perilous either way. Death could be awaiting us on either side of the Atlantic, and with Aro blocking Alice, we had nothing to go on.

Except the blind faith of my blushing bride.

I cradled Bella in my arms, caressing her cheek. She shivered as her eyes fluttered shut, and when they opened, they were wide and trusting.

And devoid of fear.

Emmett was right. Bella was bad-ass.

And she was mine.

I encircled Bella in my arms, pressing her back against my chest as I turned to my father. "Carlisle?"

He folded his arms, keeping his thoughts a secret. "Aro likes to feel as if he has total control," he said at length. "Confronting us here would have a certain appeal. But meeting us in his own territory would give him the mental advantage he seeks."

"Shouldn't we wait for a decision?" Alice asked, her mind still searching for clues. "Or a summons of some kind?"

"I don't think it would matter in this case," Carlisle replied.

"Besides," Eleazar added, "I am sure that Demetri has been tracking Carlisle's movements since the conversation with Laurent. Our arrival will be of no surprise."

"Demetri?" Bella asked.

"A talented member of the Volturi guard," I explained. "Once he's heard someone's mind, he can track that person across any distance. Another key to the Volturi's power."

"With that being the case," Carlisle said, "we lose nothing by going to Volterra."

"And you gain support in the process," Eleazar declared. "We are coming with you."

"You don't have to do that," Bella said.

"Do you want me to flick you in the head too?" Tanya asked as Bella's eyebrows shot up. "Our entire family has been threatened, and we are going to stand by your side and confront the spineless fucker who set all of this in motion."

Kate smiled. "What she said."

"Then it is settled." Carlisle rose and helped Esme to her feet. "Why don't you make the calls while I take Edward and Bella upstairs to see Charlie?"

Esme nodded as Carlisle led us upstairs to Charlie's door while the rest of the family discussed the details. My father was about to enter the room when he snapped his fingers. "I left some papers in my bedroom," he sighed. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bella watched as Carlisle disappeared around the corner, and I pretended not to notice her suspicion as I led her into the room. As I closed the door behind her, she folded her arms across her chest.

"What's going on?"

I smiled at her stance. "Are we that obvious?"

"Stealth is really not your strong suit."

"Fair enough." I came to stand in front of her. "I appreciate your willingness to fight for us. But I wanted to give you a minute to fully consider your options."

"You don't think I can handle this?"

"I know you can," I replied as I untangled her arms. "But I want you to be sure that you want to. You have endured a lot in the past thirty-six hours, and I would be a terrible excuse for a husband if I just stood by and watched you leap from one crisis to the next without pausing for breath."

She didn't respond right away, and I was afraid that she might have misunderstood my intentions.

But her face relaxed as she absorbed my words, and she stepped forward and pressed her lips against mine. "Thank you, husband," she smiled. "You are anything but terrible."

I held her close and forbade her to move by cinching my arms around her waist. She laid her head against my chest, and I counted forty-eight beautiful breaths before she spoke again. "The last thing I want to do is leave my father's side," she confessed. "I would hate to miss him waking up, for someone else to be the first person he sees."

Several replies occurred to me, but I kept them to myself.

"And what if I don't come back?" Her voice shrank, and I pulled her even closer. "Charlie's last memory of me would be distorted by whatever he overheard in the cave, and the fear of what might have happened to me would haunt him for the rest of his life."

I nearly exploded with the urge to tell her to stay here where it was safe, so I clamped my lips together to hold back the words.

"But in spite of that," she sighed, "or maybe because of it, I need to go. Not to prove something or out of some belated attempt to compensate for yesterday. But because I am not Charlie's little girl anymore. I am Isabella Marie Cullen, and I will either live as a Cullen or die fighting as one."

I realized where we were. I understood the severity of the circumstances and that we had little time to prepare for our departure. But Bella's words had left me breathless, and I had no choice but to cup her sweet face and lower my lips to hers.

She was startled by my reaction but quickly recovered as she tilted her head and slid her hands up my back. I indulged myself at her mouth as long as I could without guilt and reluctantly broke away to let her breathe.

"Bella," I rested my forehead against hers, "that was…I am…you are amazing."

"I'm just me." Her blush deepened at my ragged speech. "But I am yours, and no one has the right to tell me otherwise."

My lips sought hers again, aching to convey what my words could not. Her fragrance flooded my mouth as she deepened our kiss, and I wanted to drown in its sweetness, to shut out the world and revel in the serenity of our union.

But before we could sink any deeper, a knock on the door brought us back to the surface. I kissed her one last time before addressing our visitor. "Come in."

Bella's face was still flushed when my father entered, so he tried not to look at her. "Sorry for the delay," he said. "When you've been around for a few centuries, you accumulate a lot of paper."

Carlisle reviewed Charlie's chart, and Bella watched his expressions for clues. "What time are we leaving?" she asked.

"Soon," Carlisle replied. "The jet is gassed, and our helipad is but a few miles away."

"_Your_ helipad?" Bella gasped. "You have your own plane?"

"Two, actually," I said. "We added a second one after Alice and Jasper joined the family."

"We only use them in emergency situations, and neither is in our name, of course." Carlisle said. "But with our unique lifestyle, they can be pretty handy."

Bella nodded. "So what's the…Ohmygod!" Her hands flew to her mouth as she looked at her father. "His eyes are closed!"

Carlisle checked his patient and smiled at Bella. "So they are."

"That must have just happened," she gasped. "But what…what does it mean?"

"It means," I kissed the top of her head. "That Charlie is well on his way to waking up."

"Really?"

Carlisle nodded. "Charlie's mind is beginning to settle down, preparing to face the world. At this rate, he could wake up as early as tomorrow."

Bella broke away from me and ran at my father, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you for saving him."

My father patted her back as the faint scent of tears filled the air. "You are more than welcome, Isabella."

She sniffled and smiled as he handed her a handkerchief, and she dabbed her eyes as she walked back into my waiting arms. "Thank you," she said softly, and I had the distinct feeling that she wasn't talking to either of us. Perhaps my morning devotions had affected her more than I'd thought.

"Now," Carlisle began carefully, "with this unexpected development, have you changed your mind about this trip?"

Bella smiled at her father's sleeping face and shook her head. "Actually, knowing that he's asleep makes it easier to leave." Then she frowned. "But if we're all going to Volterra, who's going to stay with him?"

"I will," Rosalie said from the door. "If you'll let me."

My shock rivaled Bella's as my sister entered the room. "I have enough medical training and experience to care for Charlie while you're gone. And Emmett will be here, too, you know. So I won't see anything I'm not supposed to."

Bella choked back a laugh as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sure Charlie would appreciate that."

"So would I," Emmett said as he arrived. "I'm a pretty confident guy, but I don't know what Charlie's packing under there."

"Emmett!" Bella cried as Rosalie slapped him.

"What?" Emmett rubbed the back of his head. "He's a gun-toting police chief with a daughter who runs with vampires. That takes a lot of testosterone, and I'm just saying that..."

Rosalie covered his mouth with her hand. "Please excuse him. He's still learning to think before he speaks." Emmett mumbled and gestured in response, but Rosalie would not relent as she pushed him toward the door. "We'll let you finish here and meet you downstairs."

"Thank you, Rose," Bella said warmly. "I cannot tell you what this means to me."

"Don't mention it," she said. "Just whack Laurent for me if you get the chance."

Rosalie led her husband away, and after the door closed, Bella blew out a long, heavy breath. She shook her head again and walked over to Charlie. "I love you, Dad," she whispered into his ear. "I'll see you later."

With a final touch to his face, Bella took my hand and let me lead her into the hall. She could not stop smiling, and Carlisle was caught up in her happiness as he headed downstairs. Once we were alone, Bella beamed at me. "Edward, I am so relieved!"

"Me too, love."

"And if Charlie wakes up before I return," she said thoughtfully, "I'm glad Rosalie will be here with him."

"Why is that?"

She lowered her voice. "Because he's a little afraid of her. And whatever she tells him, he will accept without question."

My sister held it in as best as she could, but her raucous laughter soon rang out from below, and Bella jumped at the sound. "I thought the stereo was still on!" she hissed.

"It is," I smiled. "But it also requires that we don't eavesdrop."

"Don't you dare tell Charlie I said that!" she called to Rose as we headed upstairs. Rosalie could only chuckle in response.

Once in my room, we changed our clothes and Bella brushed her teeth again. "What should I pack?" she asked after spitting out her mouthwash.

"Nothing," I replied from my position near the bathroom door. "Our meeting with Aro should take place almost immediately. And if all goes well, we will be back here by morning."

"And if not?"

I studied her image in the mirror. "Then nothing in a suitcase would be able to save us."

She blinked away the fear that tried to creep into her eyes as she wiped her mouth. "May I ask a question?"

_So beautiful. So brave. _"Anything."

She stepped around me and turned off the bathroom light. "What was up with Emmett earlier?"

"I'm sorry about that." I followed her out. "No one should have to hear that kind of talk about their father."

"No," she grimaced. "I meant his attitude about the Volturi. I've never seen him so irritated before."

"Emmett holds a particular grudge against the Volturi," I explained as she put her cell phone in her pocket. "When he was a newborn, we made the mistake of telling him that he was the second-strongest vampire we had ever encountered."

She put on the watch Esme had given her for Christmas. "Who was the first?"

"Felix, a member of the Volturi guard," I said. "We didn't think Emmett would take the comparison so personally. But any time we mention the Volturi, Emmett's attitude turns combative, as if he's itching for a fight."

"So why is he staying behind?" she asked as she grabbed Charlie's phone for Rosalie. "Wouldn't he relish the chance to face his nemesis?"

"He would." I slipped my hands around her waist. "But your comfort is more important to Emmett than some ego-driven grievance with a vampire he has never met."

"Oh," she blushed.

"The same goes for Rosalie, Kate, and every other supernatural creature downstairs." I nuzzled her neck. "And in case you haven't noticed," I planted a kiss there. "I'm rather fond of you also."

She shivered at the difference in our temperatures as she pressed closer to me. "Do tell."

I licked my lips in anticipation of another kiss and was startled by the sound of Charlie's cell phone ringing. It fell out of Bella's hand as she gasped, and I caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Do you recognize the number?" I asked.

She shook her head. "But it's local."

"Are you going to answer it?"

She stared at the phone as it rang a third time. And in the middle of the fourth ring, she hit 'Ignore' on the nameless number and put the phone in her pocket. "If it's important, they'll leave a message at the station."

After retrieving her coat from the closet, Bella grabbed her wallet and led the way downstairs. Eleazar was driving his clan to the helipad in his Hummer, and Emmett told us to take the Range.

"Go together," he said as he embraced Jasper and me. "And come back together."

"We will," Jasper promised.

As Emmett swallowed Bella in a massive hug, I walked over to his wife. She was uncertain as I approached her, but her incredulity froze on her face when I laid my hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Rosalie."

She reached up a hand to cover the spot, her thoughts shocked and awed. But she quickly recovered and tossed her hair back. _How long have you wanted to do that?_

I rolled my eyes. "As if."

She barked a laugh as I dropped my hands. "Bring her home safe," she murmured. _And it'd be nice if you didn't die either._

"Okay," I smiled.

Carlisle and I conferred gave Emmett some last-minute instructions, while the Whitlocks escorted Esme to the car. As the Denalis took their leave, Rosalie came to stand beside Bella.

"You know," she said as Bella handed her Charlie's phone, "this just might be the worst honeymoon ever. Your father was kidnapped, your husband was forced to almost kill you, and now you're flying to Italy to confront four more red-eyed monsters." She shook her head and tsked. "If I were you, I would demand a refund."

The corners of Bella's mouth lifted. "But I don't have a receipt."

Rosalie put her arm around my wife and squeezed. "There's always store credit."

"Let's go," Carlisle announced from the door.

Rose released Bella as Emmett came to stand beside her. "Don't worry about us," Emmett said. "We'll take good care of Charlie and each other."

"Be careful!" Esme called from outside. And as her thoughts shifted, she added, "And don't destroy my house!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Emmett called. "But there is a cozy cottage not too far from here…"

I punched him in the arm as Bella glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you, McCarty."

Carlisle said his goodbyes to Emmett and Rose while I led Bella outside. As I opened the back door to the Range, Bella gripped my hand. "Is this going to work?" she asked. "What do you really think?"

I held her gaze as the truth flooded my heart. "I think that I love you," I said as I kissed her. "And nothing is more important than that."

As I helped her into the truck, I glanced upward. _Let it be enough, Lord. Please let that be enough._

**So what do we think? Was Bella right or should they have waited in Forks?**

**A few more things:**

**1. That moment between Edward and Rosalie was **_**loosely**_** inspired by MY NEW AU FIC entitled "BLACK ICE." This story delves into the tumultuous pre-Twilight relationship between Ed and Rose. No HEA for these two as canon pairs will eventually appear. But there will be some dark, bitter citrus as I explore this intriguing and potent pre-canon relationship. Shorter chapters, totally different tone, and more frequent updates than SP. I hope you'll come along for the ride, and MANY thanks to those who have already started!**

**2. A guest reviewer asked why Alice can't see when Charlie will recover. I know that Canon Alice can predict when people will awaken down to the second, but as her visions are supposedly based on people's decisions, that particular ability never made sense to me. People don't 'decide' when to wake up—they just wake up. Thus my Alice cannot see when Charlie will wake up because that occurrence is not based on a decision. **

**3. To all who read, alert, rec, and/or review my work, thanks so much for the love and support. Y'all are truly the BEST :) :) :)**


	40. Author's Note

**Hello all!**

**I did not want to do this. In fact, I generally hate it when an author posts a note where I am expecting to see a new chapter. **

**But in light of everything that's going on, I wanted to give you an explanation:**

**First of all, I am NOT abandoning this story or putting it on hiatus. Chapter 40 has been harder to compose than any chapter I've written so far. This is a transitional chapter, but it has to be right. So although I hate to make y'all wait, I refuse to submit a subpar chapter just to say that I posted something. **

**Second, my RL has been rather chaotic. I don't think I've mentioned this before, but my husband was in a car accident last year and has been battling a concussion ever since. His headaches are severe and increasingly frequent of late. For that and other reasons, it has been difficult to find quality time in which to write/edit. **

**Finally, a publishing house recently expressed an interest in reading my completed Original Novel, so when I do sit down to write, I am also editing/preparing that manuscript for submission. This AMAZING, completely shocking opportunity came as a direct result of my work in the fandom, so after I thank God, I must thank ALL OF YOU—anyone who has ever tweeted, rec'd, or otherwise pimped "Serenity's Prayer." Your support has quite literally changed my life, and no matter what happens from here on out, I will be forever grateful. There are some to whom I am especially indebted, and I will boldly and pointedly thank them when the time is right.**

**So rest assured that after I post this note, I am going back into Chapter 40. I would be very surprised if you didn't have a new chapter in your inboxes by Tuesday, but don't hold me to that. Just hold me in your hearts and pray, if you're inclined. **

**THANK YOU for all of your support for "Serenity's Prayer." I say it all the time, and now you know why—you guys are truly THE BEST.**

**Love,**

**ladylibre**


	41. Chapter 40: In Flight

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: Thank you all SO MUCH for your thoughts and prayers for my Hubby. They truly warmed my heart.**

**I am SO nervous about this chapter because I never intended things to go in this direction. I hope you enjoy what I've done, and I thank you again for your understanding, patience, and support.**

**Chapter 40: In Flight**

**Bella's POV**

Call it bravado.

Call it naïveté.

Call it stupidity.

But something had convinced me that going to Volterra to confront the ancient trio who ruled the vampiric world would be a capital idea. And if that weren't enough, my confidence had convinced my husband and his family to tag along.

Bravado.

Naïveté.

Stupidity.

I was betting our lives that it was not the latter.

I rode in pensive silence with my head on Edward's shoulder as we sped toward the hangar located a few miles beyond the Canadian border. I didn't ask why we passed so quickly through the security checkpoint, as Esme and Jasper's urgent phone calls before our departure were explanation enough. But I did notice the appreciative glance Carlisle received from the uniformed guard as we crossed into British Columbia.

The car came to a stop, and I was whisked onto a plane so luxurious that I wished I had showered before boarding. The 737 was outfitted in a soothing palette of cream and gold with a few grounding touches of onyx. There was a flat screen television suspended from the ceiling and, if the printed menu was any indication, a five-star chef stashed in the back. As I sank into my cushy captain's chair, I began to see the distinct advantages to being a Cullen.

I clicked my seatbelt into place, and Edward smiled at me. As he took my hand and kissed it, my confidence in the rightness of my decision increased. We were a family, and the immortal world needed to know that it couldn't attack us at will and expect us to lie there and take it.

If we had to go down, we would go down swinging.

Kate was piloting our magnificent vessel, and as she announced herself on the loudspeaker, I noticed that Carlisle and Esme were holding hands where they stood in the aisle. Eleazar and Carmen had drawn closer together while Jasper and Alice had formed a trio with Tanya. I was about to ask Edward what was happening when reverent Slavic murmuring filled the cabin. Mine were the only eyes open, so I shut them before anyone noticed.

I would really have to get used to all this spiritual fervor.

After her prayer, Kate wished us an uneventful flight and then a complicated aria replaced her voice overhead. The melody was reassuring despite its intricacies, and I was grateful that she hadn't selected something slow and somber.

That wasn't the sort of atmosphere we needed.

Edward was still holding my hand, and his amber eyes were intense as they studied mine. "I love you."

"You say that to all your wives."

He barked a startled laugh. "Believe me, Love. You are all the wife I can handle."

"I'll bet she is," came the remark from the other side of the plane.

"Jasper!"

"Sorry, Bella," he chuckled. "Emmett made me promise to pick up his slack."

"If we weren't already facing a life-or-death situation," I said, "I would kill you both."

Carlisle and Eleazar laughed, but Edward stiffened beside me.

"I like your style, _cara_," Carmen called out.

"I told you she was born to be one of us," Alice added before turning to her husband. "But be forewarned, Major. Rosalie deputized me to take her place on this trip, and I am thrice the bitch she is."

Jasper pinched her waist. "I'm going to tell her you said that."

"I'm not scared of Rosalie," she insisted.

"And I'll tell her you said that."

As the Whitlocks' banter left the rest of us behind, I looked at Edward. "You didn't like my joke," I said.

He forced a smile. "It was hilarious."

I cocked an eyebrow, and he sighed. "I don't want to insult you."

"You won't."

His grip on my hand tightened. "How can you be so calm about this? The Volturi don't make mistakes, and they don't give reprieves. If we are found guilty, we will be destroyed." He closed his eyes. "And the thought of losing you is..."

"You won't lose me."

He grimaced. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not," I replied, and his eyes popped open. "But there's no point in dwelling on what can go wrong. If the Volturi are as formidable as you say, then our goose could be cooked either way. And if this is it, then I want to see Italy before I die."

"Wow," I heard Jasper say, his audibility a testament to his surprise.

I knew the whole plane could hear me, and that was part of the point. I needed them to know that human or not, I was neither delusional nor suicidal.

I was determined.

Now that the fog had cleared after the showdown in the field, I knew that I could trust Edward with my life. And if flying to Volterra truly meant certain death, neither he nor the rest of the family would have agreed to my plan. He was just scared, scared in a way that only someone who has lived two human lifetimes could be. And I respected his fears, understood them to a degree. But I had made an informed decision, and come what may, I would stand by it until the end.

Even if that end was only a few hours away.

Edward was silent as he studied me, his focused gaze stinging my retinas. Recognizing his scheme, I stared back and did my best not to blink. Before long, my fierce expression cracked his concentration.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm opening my mind so you can finally read it," I replied. "The eyes are the window, so…"

"That's to the soul," he interjected.

"You see one, you see the other." I widened my eyes with my fingers and gaped at him. "Is it working?"

He tried to remain serious, but the corners of his mouth lifted in spite of him. "You're crazy."

I touched the tip of his nose. "Says the guy who can read minds."

He caught my finger and kissed it. "You married me."

"That's true." I smiled. "Maybe I am crazy."

"You are." I shivered as his lips brushed the back of my hand. "And I am so glad."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

I didn't plan to fall asleep, but with all of Edward's amorous attention, it could not have been helped. His touch always relaxed me, and once he started humming our honeymoon song, I was a goner.

As I tried to stretch myself awake, I realized that I was alone in our little alcove, his peacoat serving as my blanket. I could hear his voice up ahead along with those of the other male passengers, discussing world politics and the coming shifts in the global economy.

I tuned them out as I checked my watch and slumped back in the chair. Maybe it was the new air pressure or the change in time zones, but I still felt sluggish. I had gotten a semi-decent night's sleep and just finished a three-hour nap. So why I was still tired?

A runaway thought sped through my brain, and I jolted upright as I tried to catch it.

_That could not be. _

_Could it?_

Corresponding images unleashed a swarm of angry bees in my belly, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to quarantine my shock. With my free hand, I fished my phone out of my pocket and sent a desperate text message.

Before long, Alice appeared at my side. She slid into Edward's seat and pressed a red button overhead. "This stereo isn't as powerful as the one at home," she whispered, "but it will do the job if we keep our voices down."

I blew out a wary breath and braced myself. "Is it possible?"

"Are you late?"

"No," I said. "But I'm not on anything because I married a vampire. And I feel like my eating and sleeping habits are all jacked up lately."

"I think that has more to do with almost being murdered and watching your father fight for his sanity than anything else," she offered.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Alice pursed her perfect lips and sat very still. As I watched her, my heartbeat increased to the point of near panic, and I think she finally spoke just to stave off my heart attack.

"During the wedding planning process," she began, "I started scanning your future just in case. But I didn't see anything, not even a close call."

"Then why do you look so nervous?"

"Because you and Edward always defy the odds," she exclaimed in a tense whisper. "I don't know another vampire who not only didn't kill his singer but married and made love to her while she was still human. And no other human has a two-and-oh record against vampires who have tried to kill her. So regardless of what I saw or didn't see, I know that if any human-vampire pair could sire a hybrid child, it would be you and my brother."

I fell back against the seat as Alice's words echoed in my heart.

_If any human-vampire pair could sire a child, it would be Edward and me._

Edward and me.

Creating a child.

A half-lion, half-lamb.

My vision blurred as I looked at Alice.

"I know." Her golden eyes deepened. "Such a child would be a miracle."

Her gentle tone caressed my soul, and I held fast to her last word.

_Miracle._

If Edward and I somehow created a child, it would definitely be a miracle.

A miracle.

A living, precious miracle even greater than our love itself.

_Wow._

"Bella," Alice suddenly said, "think about something else."

"What?" I blinked back to reality. "Why?"

"Because Aro will hear every thought you've ever had," she insisted. "And this subject is forbidden."

"But our child wouldn't be immortal," I argued. "At least, not in the eternally-uncontrollable-newborn sense."

"Are you really splitting hairs about this?" she insisted. "We could be talking about your life here."

"So I'm not allowed to wonder if my husband and I could make a baby because Aro might find out?" I cried. "That's ridiculous!"

My outburst must have overpowered the sound system because my husband soon interrupted our conversation. His eyes were unreadable as he glanced between us, but his sudden arrival made me feel foolish and exposed.

"Alice." I looked away as he addressed her. "May I have a moment alone with my wife?"

She nodded and vacated his chair. "I was just trying to help."

"I know," he smiled. "Thank you."

I watched Alice's retreat, refusing to look at Edward as he reclaimed his seat. His gaze was burning a hole on the right side of my face, so I hid behind my hands.

Because that's what girls who run with vampires do.

"Bella?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"I think it's a tad late for that."

I peeked at him through my fingers. "Did everyone hear?"

He reached for my hands and peeled them from my eyes. "Why don't we focus on what I didn't hear?"

I cringed as he uncovered my blushing face. "I feel like I've been especially tired lately. I started wondering why, and my mind came up with the idea of a baby. I texted Alice and…" My hand trailed off to finish the sentence.

"Did she see anything?"

"No," I said quickly. "But I asked her if it were possible, and she never answered that question. But she said our baby would be a miracle, and she was right. So then I started to…"

"Ahhh," he groaned. "This is so wrong."

"I know." I toyed with my wedding band. "We're on our way to Volterra, and now is not the time for…"

"Bella, no. It's…" His flawless features creased in anguish as he sighed. "I have been so careless. So thoughtless and reckless."

"What are you…"

He didn't hear me. "Everything happened so quickly that it just slipped my mind. But how? How could I have let that happen? How could I have…"

"Edward." I cupped his cool cheeks and tilted his head upward. "Talk to me."

He started at my touch, blinking as if he'd forgotten I was there. After a moment, he laid his hands on top of mine. "Forgive me."

"For what?"

He closed his eyes. "For risking your life."

"I don't understand."

He brought our hands to his lap, his sweet sigh tainted with regret. "For so long, the idea of being with you, of making love to you was a dream beyond comprehension." His words slid across my skin like distressed silk, enticing me despite their seriousness. "But once it became a possibility, my only concern became your comfort and safety. The prospect of you being hurt by our lovemak…"

"But I'm fine." I pulled up my sleeves and showed him my bare arms. "See? Not a bruise to be found."

"No, that's…." He took my hands again as I reached for the collar on my shirt. "Bella, any child we created would be half-you and half-me."

I couldn't prevent my smile as I caressed his fingers. "I know."

"The child would have half my genetic code." His voice hardened as it dropped in volume. "And my dietary needs."

He watched me and waited, and then I gasped. "The baby would drink blood."

He nodded.

"Even in the womb."

He nodded again.

"So that would mean…"

"That our child would feed off of you as it grew," he said flatly. "Likely killing you in the process."

His malediction caused me to shiver, but I refused to be afraid. "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had assumed that you couldn't get me pregnant, so I'm not on anything."

"I know." He shook his head. "And I am so sorry that I didn't think of it. I probably would have realized the necessity of it later on, but I was so focused on proposing that I…"

"And for all my plotting behind your back," I interjected. "I didn't think of it either. But now we have to face all possibilities. And if I'm pregnant…"

"Do you think you are?"

I shrugged. "I haven't felt like myself lately, but the past few days have been anything but typical."

His eyes were blazing. "But if you are?"

"If I am," I said slowly, "then we will do whatever we can to take care of the baby and me."

"And if we can't save you both?"

My mind went blank at the question, and I tried to speak without success.

"Oh, Bella." He pulled me into his arms before I had the chance to blink, rocking us back and forth as our thoughts spiraled in the silence. It was unthinkable to end the life of a child that our love created. But I had already survived two attempts to abort the future I had planned with Edward, and I could not fathom succumbing to a third.

The twin truths were impossible to reconcile.

"I love you," Edward said as he kissed my hair. "And if we ever face such a decision, I promise to love and support you, no matter what choice you make."

"But your opinion matters as much as mine," I said. "And I would never want you to feel left out of the process."

"We are one," he said firmly. "And I trust you with my life, your life, and any one we might make together."

His complete faith in me rocked me to my core, and I turned around to face him. He was surprised by my kiss but eager to return it, and I slipped my hands around his neck to deepen the moment.

"Thank you," I said when I was forced to come up for air.

He smoothed the hair around my face. "For what?"

I didn't know how to express the depth of my feelings, so I pressed my lips to his again. His sweetness invaded my mouth as he sighed, drawing me closer to him and further away from that perilous bridge I prayed we would never have to cross.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

After our emotions subsided, Edward escorted me the lounge where everyone else was gathered. The plane was on auto-pilot, and between Alice's clairvoyance and Kate's quick reflexes, we were in no real danger of crashing.

As I was the only passenger who needed daily sustenance, a generous serving of penne arrabbiata awaited me at the table. After everyone assured me that the aroma wouldn't bother them, I started on my late dinner as Carlisle started the meeting.

"Alice tells me that the heliport in Volterra is being prepared," he said. "So Aro knows we are coming."

"And so it begins," Eleazar said.

"Who do you think will meet us?" Edward asked.

"Felix and Demetri," Carlisle said. "And Santiago, perhaps."

The name was unfamiliar to me. "Is he gifted?"

"No," Edward replied. "Just large."

"Will there be preliminaries?" Jasper asked. "Or will the summit begin immediately?"

"I can't tell," Alice frowned. "They're blocking those decisions."

"That means they're up to something," Kate said.

"Maybe not," Esme said. "It is possible that Aro will reserve judgment until he has all the facts."

"So he needs Tanya," Kate said.

"And Bella," Edward added with a long look at me.

"Do you think he'll be able to read my mind?" I asked.

"That's a good question," Alice said. "No one has ever done so."

"You two have."

Alice shook her head. "I see the results of your decisions not the decisions themselves. It's close but not the same thing."

"And my gift influences the physiological shifts your emotions produce," Jasper said. "I work the body not the mind."

Edward frowned at his word suggestive choice, but his Emmett-like behavior was the least of my concerns. "So my thoughts might remain private?"

"Yes," Esme replied. "You are most likely immune to Aro's gift."

"And Jane's," Edward sighed with relief.

"Jane?" I asked.

"She plants an illusion of pain your mind," Eleazar said. " And you feel like you're being burned alive."

"Sort of like the change?"

All eyes fell on Edward as my question hovered in the air. He hesitated briefly and then nodded. "Yes. Like an excruciating sample of the change."

"Have you ever experienced it?" I pressed. "From Jane, I mean?"

"No." He twirled the end of my braid around his finger. "But the memory through Eleazar's thoughts was convincing enough." Our eyes met for a moment, and then he turned to his father. "So she's safe?"

Carlisle steepled his fingers in front of his mouth. "From the sound of it, she should be safe from any mental attacks."

In other words, if the Volturi used traditional methods, I was toast. Edward caught the distinction and inched closer to me.

"What about Laurent?" Carmen asked. "Will we get to avenge Irina's death?"

"That is harder to say," Carlisle admitted. "Unless Laurent has falsely accused us, I can think of no reason for Aro to order his destruction."

"But he killed our sister!" Tanya cried.

"And she was his mate," Carlisle replied. "Sadly, there are no laws against that."

"She was not his mate," Kate hissed. "She was a disillusioned girl who saw what she wanted to see."

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said.

Kate began muttering under her breath, and I didn't need a translator to know that she wasn't praying this time.

"Would they offer him asylum?" Tanya asked with more composure.

"Laurent has no gifts and no honor," Eleazar said. "He is unfit for the guard and will be released after the trial."

The last forkful of pasta turned to dust in my mouth. "Trial?"

"Not the way you're thinking, _cara_," Carmen explained. "The Volturi hold court in the private central chamber where interruptions are forbidden. We call them 'trials' for lack of a better word."

"I can think of a better word," Tanya growled.

"Aro will secure our promise that Laurent will leave Volterra alive," Eleazar continued tightly. "Murder is forbidden within the city walls."

"He will be a pile of ash by dawn!" Kate cried.

I caught a look between Carlisle and Jasper before the room's emotional climate came down a few degrees. Carmen nodded her thanks as she rose to comfort Kate.

"Anything else?" Edward asked.

"We remain calm no matter what," Carlisle said. "No outbursts, no rash decisions, and no heroism."

Whatever Edward heard in his father's thoughts made him bristle beside me. "I will not let anyone hurt Bella."

"We will all protect each other," Carlisle said.

"She is human," he fumed. "Does that not make her the priority?"

"It does," Esme replied. "Without question."

"But antagonizing Aro will not keep her or anyone else safe," Jasper admonished. "Tell me you see that."

Edward exhaled through flared nostrils but did not disagree.

"Marcus will see the strength of our bonds, and Aro will test them," Carlisle continued. "But if we maintain our composure, he will realize that our family is unbreakable."

"Aro has coveted Edward and Alice for decades." This was my lone concern. "You honestly think he'll just let them waltz in and out of his lair just because we minded our manners?"

"Aro may be a power-hungry parasite," Eleazar replied, "but he is a purist, a strict keeper of the law. If we are found faultless, he would not risk his reputation by harming us without cause."

I stifled an eye-roll as I sipped my Cherry Coke.

"I know the Volturi seem menacing to you," Carlisle said. "And I concede that amassing such a talented guard has given Aro a minor god-complex. But by crushing uprisings and other threats to our secrecy, they allow us to co-exist with humans undetected, and for that, we are in their debt. And we must believe in their goodness."

He ignored the scoffing around the table as he continued. "Going to Volterra was the right decision, Bella. And I believe that all will be well."

I had another question that I wanted to ask, but as I opened my mouth, an ill-timed yawn overtook me.

"If there is nothing else," Edward said as he rose, "we need to get to bed."

"Joining the mile-high club?" Jasper smirked. "There's room for two more members."

Edward ignored him. "Bella needs to rest. She may not get another chance once we land."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "We'll see you both in the morning."

I shook my head. "I'm fi—"

A second yawn interrupted my protest, and Edward helped me to my feet and ushered me toward the back of the plane. "Good night, all," I mumbled.

Everyone replied in kind, except Jasper who reiterated that Kate could handle any turbulence Edward and I created. Alice whacked him, mostly likely in the head if she were channeling Rosalie, and the thought made me smile as Edward and I ducked behind the black jacquard curtain.

The pillow-topped bed was large and lush and nothing less than I would have expected on a Cullen jet. I grew more interested in sleep upon the sight of it, but as Edward bent over to fluff its pillows, my priorities wholly shifted. And in spite of my profound sense of modesty, I was warming to the idea of rolling around with my husband at forty thousand feet.

Maybe I was crazy.

Edward must have sensed my stare because he returned to me and took my hands. "May I help you?"

I smiled. "That's my line."

"We are one now," he said a second time, caressing the side of my face. "And what's yours is mine."

I reached for his belt buckle and tugged him closer. "Is that so?"

"Definitely." His eyes darkened as a low hiss escaped him. "Shall I prove it you?"

My tongue slid across my teeth as I leaned in, and I frowned. "Ew."

"What's wrong?"

"I need a toothbrush." Or some really strong gum. "My teeth feel like they're wearing a mohair sweater."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Your travel bag is in the bathroom next to the sink."

"I thought you said that a suitcase wouldn't be necessary."

"I did," he replied. "Then I thought better of it and grabbed a two-day."

"A what?"

"I keep several travel bags packed for you," he shrugged. "Their contents vary based on the estimated length of stay, climate, and occasion, and for this trip, I thought one of the two-day satchels would be…"

"Are you serious?" With everything going on, this was the most surprising thing I'd heard so far.

"Quite." He frowned as I stepped back. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head as I walked toward the bathroom. "You never cease to amaze me."

I took my time as I searched through the meticulously organized bag. He truly had packed everything I could possibly need, and my heart swelled at the realization. But as I sat down on the porcelain seat marveling at my remarkable man, I soon realized something else.

Edward and I would not have to choose between me and a baby.

I located the necessary supplies and changed into my sweats, I returned to the sleeping compartment. Edward was curled on his side on top of the bed, fiddling with the controls on the electric blanket. He looked up at me with eyes as soft as a moonlit night, and I knew that he knew.

He patted the empty space next to him. "Come here."

I padded toward him in my thick socks and scooted backwards onto the bed. Edward pulled me toward him and covered my legs with the blanket, kissing my hair as I snuggled closer.

"Did you pack some of those in all my bags?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to account for every possibility."

"Thanks."

We fell silent then, the only sounds coming from the front of the plane.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

"Why? This was the outcome we wanted."

"I know."

His voice sounded strange, so I turned in his arms to face him. His hands continued their gentle trail up and down my arm, but he kept his eyes down.

"Edward?"

He shook his head as if clearing it of an unwanted thought, and his refusal to look at me began to suggest something I had never considered.

"Edward, did you…" I swallowed past the ginormous lump that rose in my throat. "Did you want to have children with me?"

The silence between us stretched and flexed until it filled the small space between us. The truth flooded my mind as I waited for his reply, and my heart was already aflame when he finally dragged his molten gold eyes to mine.

"Mason has your fearlessness and passion for books." His voice was so low that I could barely hear it. "And his thick brown hair is a constant torment as he refuses to let you cut it. Annabelle, on the other hand, keeps us on our toes with her quick wit and penchant for mischief. But her teasing brown eyes keep me from punishing her with any regularity."

The vision saturated my mind with its detailed sweetness, stinging my eyes with emotion.

"How could I not want children with you, Bella?" he murmured. "How could I not ache to see your warm belly swelling with proof of our love's work?" He laid his hand on my abdomen, the icy touch igniting my skin. "Fantasizing about our children is my secret indulgence in the dark, an alternative reality in which I live while you lie asleep beside me."

I bit my lip as I tried to form a coherent sentence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His amber eyes shifted once more, and in them I read everything he would not say. And as our fictional family faded from immediate view, I couldn't stop the few tears that slid down my face.

"Oh, Bella." His cool knuckles brushed the warm moisture from my cheeks. "If only I were human…"

"Then you would have died before I was born," I sniffled. "And then where would I be?"

His eyes were dry, but his sadness matched my own. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," I whispered. "Just hold me."

A low groan rumbled in his chest as he rolled me on top of him. I had intended to tuck my head into the crook of his neck, but his anguished moan brought me to his mouth. Our lips were desperate as they met and melded, seeking solace for the loss of a life we would never have.

I had never wanted kids and still didn't, to be honest. But knowing that I could never carry Edward's child inside me was sobering and devastating.

Gradually our lips came to a soft stop, and I tucked myself into my favorite nook at Edward's side as he pulled the blanket up to my shoulders.

"I'll go see my doctor when we get home," I said after a while. "Or maybe I should talk to Carlisle first."

He nodded. "I'm sure he has some recommendations."

"Wait!" I sat up as something else crossed my mind. "Won't this be a problem in Volterra?"

"What?"

"My… current condition."

"Oh." He leaned up on his elbows. "Well, you have to understand that…"

"And everyone will know!" My cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Great. Of all the times to be surrounded by vampires..."

"Relax, Love. As it happens, you are probably safer from their advances than ever." My confusion was evident, but I didn't interrupt. "For starters, that's not really blood. At least, not entirely."

I had a flashback of sixth grade health class and cringed.

"And because your body chemistry changes during menstruation"—even Edward couldn't erase the unpleasantness of that word—"your fragrance isn't nearly as alluring right now."

I was surprised to be insulted by his comment about my scent. "So this is a good thing?"

He kissed my temple. "The very best."

I was still self-conscious about my proximity to so many superhuman noses, but knowing that I was actually in less danger was of some comfort. And I would take whatever reassurances I could get right now.

He smoothed my hair. "Would you like to sleep?"

"Yes," I sighed. "But I think I'll need your help."

Edward cradled me closer and began to hum my lullaby, carrying away traces of my anxiety with each soothing note. And as I drifted closer to unconsciousness, I allowed myself the hope of seeing Mason and Annabelle in my dreams. And added a fervent wish that Edward would come and meet us there too.

**A/N: I had NO INTENTION of the newlyweds having the baby discussion right now... or ever for that matter. It just wasn't on my radar for this story. But Bella had other ideas, and I think the conversation brought them closer. What do you think?**

**And pardon me, I forgot to rec this AMAZING story I've just discovered by Stoney Angel, "Darker Shade of Twilight." It honestly brought tears to my eyes at times, and the way she writes our favorite characters is just spectacular. Do yourself a favor and read this story!**


	42. Chapter 41: Benvenuti A Volterra!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: My deepest apologies, dear friends! I was horrified when I realized that I hadn't updated this story since early August. And as I was already anxious about this chapter—knowing it was important, praying you would like what I did with it—the long gap between updates just added to my writer's block. ARGH.**

**But here it is, LONG overdue, and I hope you find that it was worth the wait. I didn't do my normally obsessive editing bc I wanted to get this to you ASAP, so pardon any egregious errors in that department.**

**Thanks for your support and patience! xoxo**

**Chapter 41: Benvenuti a Volterra!**

**Bella's POV**

After returning from my third trip to the bathroom in twenty minutes, I adjusted the zipper on my down coat and checked again that my gloves were tucked in my pocket. Plucking a piece of lint from my jeans, I smoothed out a stubborn wrinkle just above my knee. The skin beneath the offending crease began to itch, and I worked to calm it with my fingernail. The more I scratched, the more it itched, and I was wearing a hole in the fabric when a large, cool hand laid itself atop mine.

"Relax, love."

I tried to smile. "Right."

He kissed my temple and continued to hum beside me, never releasing my hand. Edward's voice was always soothing, but his attempts to calm me were useless.

I was as nervous as…

Well, as a menstruating human approaching a city full of vampires.

There had been no sight of Mason or Annabelle in last night's dreams. But there were plenty of other vexing visuals:

Edward and Alice being dragged away against their will, returning in blood-red clothes that matched their eyes.

Jasper whirling on me in Alice's absence, vowing to finish what he had started on my birthday.

Carlisle screaming that his family's destruction was my fault as Esme spit at my feet.

Kate holding me down while Tanya crept toward me, determined to pay me back for stealing Edward and killing her sister.

And Aro running his cool hand down my cheek as he dropped to his knees in front of me, bending to sniff a part of my body that only Edward and my doctor had ever seen.

The last image had jolted me from my sleep with a fright, and I was calmed only by the realization of being locked in the icy vice of Edward's embrace. He had listened and cooed as I told him of my nightmares, reminding me that he would never let anything hurt me and neither would anyone else on board. Tucking me further into his arms, Edward began to hum the unfamiliar tune he was humming now, and I tried to relax.

Tried and failed.

I still believed that coming to Volterra was a better choice than sitting in Forks waiting for the Volturi to descend. But I could not shake the feeling that there was something we were missing, some unwelcome surprise on the horizon that could potentially destroy everything we'd fought so hard for in the past few days. And the prospect was stealing what little peace I could find.

Kate announced that she was bringing us in for a landing, and I gripped Edward's hand. The plane kissed the ground with scarcely a tremble, and before I knew it, Kate emerged from the captain's cabin.

"And now we wait," Carlisle said.

Edward began caressing the back of my hand in sensuous circles, but I was impervious to his touch. My heart began pounding so hard that the front of my jacket was vibrating.

"Jasper," Edward whispered.

I closed my eyes as Jasper's tranquil influence washed over me, flooding me from head to toe. The remnants of my dream seemed to evaporate from my mind, replaced by memories of my happiest days with Edward and our family. Leaning against Edward's shoulder, I sighed my thanks to Jasper as the remnants of my tension disintegrated.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, Edward nudged me. "Look."

Lifting my head, I turned toward the window and noticed for the first time that we were high above the city. The strong sienna walls and treacherous towers suggested the severity of our situation, but it was the rising light beyond them that captured my attention. The pale blue sky seemed to freeze in anticipation as the sun inched its way above the horizon. Higher and higher it climbed until the blue was eclipsed by its goldenrod beauty.

"Does it look the same for you?" I whispered to Edward, the moment too sacred for full volume.

"No." His eyes were alight as he looked at me. "I see variations of color and light that the human eye cannot detect."

"I can't wait to see everything through your eyes."

Edward's expression was both intense and tender as he kissed me. "And I cannot wait to share my world with you."

We fell silent as the sunrise concluded, marveling at the splendor in the sky.

Abruptly, Alice spoke. "They're coming."

"Who is it?" Eleazar asked.

"I've never seen them before." Alice frowned as she stared. "Four vampires—two male, two female—wearing aubergine cloaks."

Carlisle looked at Eleazar. "Do you recall a purple section of the guard?"

"Wait." Alice rose from her chair. "One of the females is human."

"Human?" Carmen also turned to her husband. "Is that normal?"

"Nothing about this is normal," Tanya muttered, stealing the words right out of my mouth.

"Her thoughts suggest that she is their equal," Edward said. "With no indication of any sort of duress."

"Anything else?" Jasper asked.

"She's excited to meet us," he said. "Hoping to please Aro by making a good impression. She refers to us as 'the Cullen clan' and knows to address herself to a strikingly handsome blonde-haired gentleman of that name."

"Good for you, honey," Alice squeaked with a kiss to Jasper's cheek.

"I said, a _gentleman_," Edward smirked.

"Naturally," Esme beamed as she gave her husband a proud pat on the shoulder.

"Why do you think they sent a human?" I asked.

"To lull us into a false sense of safety," Kate replied. "They know we abstain from humans, so we would hesitate to defend ourselves in her presence."

"Perhaps," Eleazar said. "But I think it best if we wait and see. Assuming the worst could prove dangerous."

"They are still in the castle but will soon be within earshot," Alice said. "Perhaps we should prepare to meet them."

Edward let the rest of his family walk ahead while we lingered in our seats. He adjusted the collar on my coat and smoothed my hair.

"Am I decent?"

"Quite the opposite," he replied. "But I do not have the time to do anything about it now."

I shook my head, catching his meaning. "How can you be thinking about that at a time like this?"

"When I look at you," he murmured. "It is impossible to think about anything else."

My cheeks flushed scarlet. "I cannot believe you said that."

"And I cannot believe your disbelief." He reached for my hand to escort me toward the back of the plane. "Every single part of me is in love with you, Bella. Naturally that love craves frequent physical expression."

Frequent.

Physical.

Expression.

In the wake of his words, I forgot all about Aro and Volterra. Standing on tiptoe, I reached for the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine.

"Bella, love," he muttered against my mouth, "We have to…"

"Shut up." I licked his bottom lip. "You started this. Now let me finish."

"Yes, dear," he growled as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the bathroom door and yanked the impeding scarf from my neck.

Maybe it was last night's baby talk or Edward's passionate declaration. Maybe it was the time difference or my hormones being out of whack. But as Edward nibbled at my earlobe, all I wanted was to get as close to him as humanly possible.

Purple-cloaked escorts are darned.

"I love you so much," he murmured into my throat. "And I am so proud of you."

The sentiment was nice but didn't precisely fit the mood. "Proud?"

"Of course." His lips made their way across my jawline, teasing the corners of my mouth. "Does that surprise you?"

My fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. "A little."

"Well, I would love to explain." His eyes fluttered shut as my nails grazed him, a gentle purr rumbling in his chest. "If you would cease in your seduction."

"Seduction?" I gasped. "_Moi_?"

"We are in Italy, not France," he said as he set me on my feet.

I shrugged. "_Que sera, sera._"

"I am perpetually proud of you for myriad reasons." He bent to retrieve my scarf from the floor. "But at present, I am proud of your fearless resolve to see this through under the, uh, circumstances."

"Oh, that." I flipped the scarf behind my neck, twisting and tucking into position. "What was I supposed to do? Hide out in the plane because I was having an estrogen-induced emergency?"

"Something like that." He ran his hands down my arms. "No one would blame you if you wanted to stay here, you know."

"Edward." My eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting that I opt out of this potential life-altering situation because I'm having my period?"

He raised his hands in immediate surrender. "I was merely pointing out that a normal person would have at least considered a mulligan. But you, my love," his icy hand caressed my cheek, "are anything but normal."

"That's true." His touch had the desired effect, and I demurred. But as I reconsidered my heavy-handed reaction, I began to worry about my psychological stability and its possible effects on our safety.

"What is it?" Edward asked, his beautiful brows furrowed in concern.

Before I could answer him, Jasper strolled through the rear door. "I could feel the shift in you," he said to me. What's going on?"

"I'm concerned about my emotional state." _And totally embarrassed about discussing such feminine issues with two boys. _"I don't want to have an ill-timed overreaction."

"Would you like my assistance?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, please!" I already needed him. "Don't make me a zombie. Just subdue any sudden negative moods."

"I'm at your service," he smiled.

Edward's relief was as profound as mine. "Thank you, brother."

"Any time." Jasper turned toward the window. "We should join the others."

Stepping out of the plane, I took a moment to bask in the otherworldly beauty of Volterra. Though the labyrinth of power lines and cell phone towers proved its modernity, the city seemed a hallowed throwback to a much earlier time. And as I glanced at the patriarch of our family, I could see him here three centuries ago, searching for solace as he perfected his goodness.

Carlisle sensed my stare and smiled as Edward and I approached. "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Amazing," I said. "I can see why it appealed to you."

He glanced around, his ancient eyes seeing things that I could not. "In some ways, it has irrevocably changed. Yet in others, it is the Volterra of my past."

"I cannot wait to see it with you," Esme said from his other side.

He cupped her face, stroking her chin with his thumb. "Perhaps we will take a private tour once our business here is concluded."

"I certainly like the 'private' part," she cooed.

I fought a blush at their shameless infatuation and turned away. I covered my chilly ears as Tanya's melodic laughter rang out from the circle she formed with Kate, Carmen, and Alice.

"I would never wear something like that!" she said to my insistent sister. "I don't care what you saw on next fall's runway."

As other lighthearted conversations reached me in snippets, I realized that everyone was being intentionally pleasant, as if presetting our emotional thermostat before our entrance to the castle. And I appreciated their dedication to the mission.

I nuzzled closer to Edward as a cool wind blew across the rooftop, and he wrapped both arms around me. "I wish I could warm you properly."

"You'll get your chance," I blushed, "as soon as I'm in the clear."

"That reminds me." He bent to my ear and lowered his voice. "When necessary, decide to look for a bathroom and Alice will escort you. There's not much else I can do to make you comfortable, but…"

"You're doing just fine." I kissed him gently, the feel of his lips making me shiver. "I'd rather be uncomfortable with you than comfortable without you."

"Ditto," he smiled, and our lips met again before Jasper cleared his throat from behind us.

"They're here," he whispered.

I don't know what I had expected, but the quartet of greeters emerging from beneath the curved stone arch surprised me completely. They moved in sinuous unison, literal poetry in motion, and I nearly forgot that one of them was human. Alice had pegged their cloak color correctly, but the garments seemed more fashion-forward than intimidating. These were set against the matte pearl gray of their remaining attire, the shade of which reminded of me of the bridesmaids dresses from my wedding one week ago.

I wondered if that had been intentional.

As expected, each member of the foursome was insanely attractive. But when you lived with the likes of Rosalie Hale McCarty, even inhuman beauty could be rendered average. The two males were of similar height and mass, but the rightmost one was clean-shaven where his counterpart had a modest Van Dyke. With her thin frame and angular features, the blonde female vampire looked as if she had modeled during her former life.

But it was the human in front who arrested my full attention as they neared. She was taller than Eleazar with skin the color of hot espresso. Her lush, raven hair was swept into a simple ponytail which drew immediate attention to the sultry curves of her body. But her wide hazel eyes and bright smile were the true source of her beauty. They are what entranced me as she came to a stop in front of Carlisle.

"Mr. Cullen, I presume?" There was a trace of an accent when she spoke.

He and Esme were in front with the rest of us loosely assembled behind them. "Yes."

"Welcome to Volterra!" Her enthusiasm made her eyes sparkle. "We are delighted to receive you."

She gave some sort of half-curtsy, half-bow which Carlisle returned with a bow of his own. "Thank you."

"I should like to know you all individually," she smiled. "But I am afraid we must make haste. The masters are expecting you."

"Of course," Carlisle replied.

"I am Kejara," she explained as we walked. "These are Quinn, Josiah, and Delphine."

Their greetings floated to us on the breeze, and we returned them as best we could.

"If there are no objections," Kejara continued. "We will proceed directly to the theater."

"Fine," Carlisle said.

"Master Aro said that you did not require nourishment as you ate on the plane," Kejara said as we entered the building. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"That is good! Not that I doubted the master's word," she added as the trio behind her exchanged anxious glances. "I merely want to ensure that you have every possible comfort."

Esme smiled at her. "Of course, Kejara. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Kejara's sighed as she led us down the wide corridor. Barely interested in interior design, I could help but marvel at the sheer majesty of my surroundings. Having had centuries to accumulate both wealth and style, the Volturi left nothing to chance in the creation of their castle. The high ceilings were dotted with chandeliers of all sizes and types, casting a sunlit glow on the rich fabrics and expensive furniture below. There were classical paintings and modern sculptures, quaint fixtures and ornate accessories, the old and new worlds blending together in flawless harmony.

We turned a corner and came to stand before a stunning wall mosaic. Quinn placed his hand against a smooth black tile, and a hidden door to our right slid open to reveal an elevator.

"If you please," Kejara smiled as Josiah and Delphine boarded first. I expected Kejara to tell half of us to wait, but the elevator was easily the size of my bedroom in Phoenix. Quinn was the last one to board, using the palm of his other hand to bring the lift to life. As there were no buttons available to push, I assumed there was only one possible stop.

In three seconds we reached our destination, and Quinn's right hand opened the doors once more. Kejara quickened her pace as we disembarked, and I wondered where we were going. Carlisle had coolly received the news about the theater, so I assumed the word wasn't a euphemism for "the place where we slaughter our visitors." But no one had mentioned such a possibility on the plane, which suggested that everyone else was as surprised by this development as I was.

Yet Edward's hold on my hand felt more pleasant than protective. Alice was practically skipping as she walked beside her mate, and the rest of our party seemed in similar spirits. Either Jasper was working overtime or no one sensed any danger.

And that was either really good or really, really bad.

We reached a large, wooden door, and Josiah came forward. He pulled it open with ease and ushered us through with a smile.

"This way," Kejara said as she made a sharp left turn down a narrow stone hallway. The temperature dropped, and I fished my gloves from my pocket.

"Are you cold, Miss?" Delphine asked from behind.

"It's Bella." I blushed at my bluntness. "And yes, a little."

"I understand, Bella." Delphine smiled. "It does get a bit chilly here, but don't worry. The amphitheater is well-heated."

"Thank you." I looked anxiously at Edward, wondering if I should not have told her my name, but his eyes were calm.

"_No harm, no foul," _they seemed to say.

"We are nearly there," Kejara called from up ahead. "Josiah, what's the time?"

He checked his watch. "Eleven minutes."

"Is that right?" Kejara asked. "I thought surely we would be late."

"The elevator has been repaired," Quinn added.

"Of course," Kejara replied. "I had forgotten."

The hallway opened into a simple but stunning lobby which preceded a single door tucked into a rounded wall. The theater, I assumed, lay behind it.

"Ladies, pardon me for not asking sooner," Kejara asked we came to a stop. "But do you need a moment to refresh yourself?"

Esme declined but turned to the rest of us. "Kate? Alice?" My humanness was obvious, but I loved my mother for not singling me out.

"I could use a minute," Alice said.

"And I," Carmen added.

"Accommodations are to your left," Delphine replied. "There is also a hand warmer should you need one, Bella."

"Thank you."

"We will wait for you here," Kejara smiled. "You have a few minutes, so no need to rush."

Edward squeezed my hand once more before releasing me to Alice, Carmen, and Tanya.

The girls chatted about the furnishings and their plans to borrow ideas for their next decorating projects while I used the immaculate facilities and tried not to wonder what the scent would do to the gentlemen gathered outside.

As Alice proposed a chandelier in the kitchen pantry, I laughed.

"What?" she asked as I exited the stall. "Is there a rule that I can't?"

After washing my hands, I slipped them in the hand warmer, reveling in how the heat refreshed my entire body. Alice met my eyes in the mirror as she touched up her lipstick, and when she finished, she wrote on the glass.

_I see us leaving before sunset. __ALL __of us._

I smiled and blew out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. She fished a wipe from her purse and erased her message. "Tanya, do you need my lotion?" she asked aloud.

Once we emerged from the bathroom, Kejara folded her hands in front of her and smiled. "Shall we?"

With little choice, we followed her as she approached the center door. Josiah stepped forward to pull on its brass handle, and in a moment, Kejara led us into the auditorium.

The large circular space had dark gray walls and vaulted ceilings with recessed stage lighting. A single carpeted aisle bisected several empty rows of cushioned stadium seats which sloped toward the cobblestoned floor. There was no other furniture to speak of, save a collection of elevated seats on the opposite end of the room.

And it was in front of those chairs that I saw them.

The three ancient beings who comprised the Volturi.

Other than the color and style of their dress, they looked exactly as they had in Carlisle's painting. The one I recognized as Caius had his back to us, as if in repudiation of our presence. Marcus looked almost pained, his pale brow knit in concentration.

But it was Aro who captured my attention as he turned to face us.

"Kejara, dear!" His feathery voice sent a chill down the center of my spine. "How speedily you have returned!"

Her dark skin flushed with pleasure. "I am glad you are pleased, Master."

"With you, always." Aro lifted her hand for a kiss. "I see you have retrieved my friends."

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent!" His misty eyes surveyed us in an instant, and I felt exposed.

"I would love for you to stay," he said to Kejara with a slight frown, "but the delegation from Bulgaria will be arriving in the East Wing in fifteen minutes."

"Of course." She gave us her best smile yet. "Enjoy your time in Volterra. Perhaps we shall meet again."

"Josiah, Quinn, go with her," Caius added with more force than necessary. "Delphine has other duties."

They bowed to their leaders and quickly to us before following Kejara out of a side door I hadn't noticed.

"Athenodora needs assistance," Caius said to Delphine. "She is in her chamber."

"Yes, Caius." She curtsied to us without a word and exited by the door we'd used.

Leaving us alone with the three men who held our fate in their hands.

"Brothers, this is truly a special day." Aro clapped his hands and sighed. "The prodigal has returned."

Marcus looked bored, and Caius seemed to be of a different opinion as Carlisle smiled.

"Carlisle, it is wonderful to see you," Aro bowed. "How long has it been?"

"Longer than I can remember."

"Ha!" Aro cried. "I see you have not lost your sense of humor. And who is this angel by your side?"

"My wife, Esme."

Aro bowed. "A pleasure."

Esme smiled. "I have heard much about you, Aro."

"I regret that I cannot say the same," Aro replied with a disapproving click of his tongue. "Your husband left our company without a backward glance."

"You were welcome to join me," Carlisle said.

"And leave all of this?" Aro asked. "Not in a million millennia. All of my clothes are here."

Alice laughed, and Aro's attention widened to include the rest of us, pausing when he saw Eleazar. "This is a surprise."

Eleazar snorted. "Nothing ever surprises you, Aro."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Are we going to have a problem, old friend?"

The tone of his question frightened me, but Eleazar smiled. "Not unless you try to steal my bride."

"I wouldn't dare," Aro said as he bowed to Carmen. "You are lovely as ever."

"_Gracias,_" she replied. "Will Sulpicia be joining us?"

"She is in Crete until Sunday," he said. "She will be most sorry to have missed you."

"Please give her my warmest regards."

"Kate and Tanya." His voice was silkier than ever. "You are looking well."

"Time has been good to us," Kate replied with equal sweetness. As Aro engaged the two Denali sisters in familiar conversation, I realized that there was more to their relationship than I knew. This was my first time meeting him, but even I could tell that he was being especially gracious to them. Which suggested something equally vicious beneath it all.

I was once again grateful that Aro would not be able to read my mind.

"The hour approaches, Aro," Marcus wheezed as his partner shared another laugh with Tanya. "We must prepare."

"Yes, yes, but we must have introductions, at least," he replied. "Punctuality should never outweigh propriety." He turned to Carlisle again. "Would you do me the honor, dear brother?"

I was confused. Alice and Jasper had spoken as if they had already met Aro. Yet he was asking for introductions?

"With pleasure," Carlisle had bowed during my distractedness. "This is Jasper and his wife, Alice. Perhaps Demetri mentioned them when he came upon us during that winter in Denali."

_So that explained it._

"He did, indeed," Aro replied. "But it is so nice to meet them in person."

"This is Edward, my oldest," Carlisle continued, "and his wife, Bella.

"Wife?" Aro's eyes fell to my left hand. "How extraordinary! Had I known, I would have sent a gift." He glanced at Carlisle. "I suppose my invitation was lost in the mail."

"Bella surprised me with a wedding," Edward interjected with a firm hand around my waist. "Two days after my proposal."

"Indeed?" Aro's focus on me intensified, causing my courage to rise. "In a hurry, were we?"

"When you know what you want," I smiled up at Edward. "Why wait?"

"She is delightful!" Aro clapped his hands again. "I should like to know her better, but I'm afraid Marcus is right. We must observe the time."

He extended his hand, indicating the elevated thrones behind him. "When Demetri informed me that you were coming to Volterra, I nearly lost my lunch. Carlisle Cullen with his family in tow? This was cause for celebration! Naturally I wanted to throw a banquet in your honor but thought better of it."

"I appreciate it," Carlisle said dryly as my stomach lurched.

Edward escorted me up the few stairs to our seats, sitting me between himself and Jasper.

I had never felt safer.

"I only had a few hours to prepare," Aro continued as he sat with Caius and Marcus further down the row. "But I hope you will be pleased. Let us begin."

The theater lights went out, stunning me with the depth of the darkness. I waved a hand in front of my face and saw nothing. Edward chuckled beside me, and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Alec," Aro called.

There was a beat of confusion, and then everyone around me gasped. Edward jumped as he reached for my hand, his breathless whisper finding my ear. "Alec has the gift of sensory deprivation," he explained as the murmuring around us continued. "He has dulled our awareness to that of an ordinary human."

"Thanks," I snorted.

"Remember, love." I could feel his smile in the darkness. "You are not ordinary."

"Whenever you are ready," Aro commanded.

The room was silent once more, and the anticipation was palpable. Suddenly a timpanist clad in black was revealed by a red spotlight in the center of the floor. He began pounding out a rapid, primal beat that seemed to shake the very foundation of theatre, and I inched as closely to Edward as our wooden seats would allow.

On the player's left, a second drummer bathed in green light took up the downbeat. Then a third musician came into view on his right beneath a blue light, his syncopated song doing strange things to my heart rate.

All of a sudden, the drumming ceased and a high-pitched soprano cut through the void, startling us all as she appeared behind the center drummer. Her long, robust note idled within me as one-by-one, smaller white lights revealed six different singers behind her in a v-formation, each adding their own note to her symphony. The seven-part harmony rose in volume and depth until at the height of the crescendo, the room fell into pitch-black silence once more.

"Wow," Jasper breathed beside me.

When the whisper had completely faded, the drummers began playing again, this time illuminated by a large white light. Their playing was both softer and simpler, and I almost lamented the change until they were joined by a stirring string section. Revealed by rising lights around the rotunda, the assortment of lutes and harps infused the song with undeniable depth. Edward looked at me as though he could read my mind, mouthing "I love you" as his thumb stroked the back of my hand.

As if that weren't enough, the choral septet contributed their pitch-perfect Italian to the song, their vocal emotion telling me what their foreign words could not. They were joyous, triumphant, as if celebrating a hard-won victory. With Edward at my side and most of our family nearby, I echoed the singers' sentiments. James and his coven had tried to destroy us, and we were still here. Still together and still in love. And as the bold ballad continued to swirl around me, I doubled-down on my resolve to obtain immortality as soon as possible.

Edward stroked the side of my face with a slight frown, and I realized that Jasper must have questioned my emotional shift. Pressing my lips against his cheek, I smiled.

"I'm fine," I mouthed. "I just love you, that's all."

His answering grin told me that he understood, and he returned the kiss to my cheek.

Jasper's answering happiness floated around us like a cloud, and I sighed with pleasure.

But somewhere down the aisle, someone hissed.

-—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

The performance could have continued for minutes or hours—it was impossible to tell. In addition to the musicians and singers, there were also tumblers, dancers, and a duo of flame-throwing jugglers. When the female contortionist twisted herself into an almost obscene position, Tanya had snorted. "I can do that," earning a smiling elbow from Kate. It was the most spectacular show anyone anywhere had ever witnessed, earning the cast a well-deserved standing ovation.

The players took their leave along with their magic, and the room became ordinary once more. And as Carlisle and Esme thanked Aro on behalf of the group, I became acutely aware that all the preliminaries were concluded. The winds had shifted, and I felt a gathering of wits around me.

It was time to get down to business.

"Well," Aro said. "It occurs to me that I have yet to inquire about the reason for your visit." He turned to Edward. "The inaugural stop on your honeymoon journey, perhaps?"

"Volterra is certainly worthy of that," Edward replied. "But our appearance here is of a more serious nature."

"Oh?" Aro asked as if he didn't already know. "Then perhaps this is not the place to discuss it." He rose quickly, turning to Carlisle. "Shall we adjourn to the Throne Room?"

"Yes, thank you," Carlisle replied as he helped Esme to her feet. Watching our patriarch slip so easily into a deferential role was an elegant treatise on humility. It didn't bother him to bend to Aro's word or to speak only when spoken to because he knew who he was and what he stood for. And throne rooms aside, there was enviable power in that.

As Aro prepared to lead us out, Caius stopped walking. "Does this little matter require all of you to explain?"

I could feel Edward stiffen at the question even though it was directed at Carlisle, and I gave his fingers an encouraging squeeze.

"We are a family," our father replied. "And we deal with our issues together."

"As you like it," Caius snorted. "But I do not see how we need all ten of you. Let alone the human."

I didn't realize I was angling myself toward him until I felt Edward holding me back.

"Careful, brother." Marcus said as Caius' cut his eyes at me. "She is more than she appears."

I felt Jasper's influence restoring my inner balance as Aro nodded. "That much is certain."

"What are you suggesting?" Eleazar asked Caius, his irritation rising.

"Whatever brought you here cannot possibly concern all of you equally," he explained. "So perhaps we should meet with only a few of you."

"What of the rest?" Marcus asked.

Caius shrugged, suddenly indifferent. "I am sure they can find some form of diversion with our fabled walls."

"To what end?" Marcus pressed. "Their numbers cost us nothing and might yield a greater understanding of the issue."

"But if the most pertinent members are present," Aro said, "then the others would be superfluous, would they not?"

As Aro's eyes roamed our group, I realized that this was what my heart had feared. The possibility that had been too terrible to imagine.

If Aro feigned ignorance about our purpose in coming, then he could do whatever he wanted. Send us away unfulfilled. Invent an imaginary issue and solve it to his sick satisfaction.

Or he could do the absolute worst thing imaginable.

Divide and conquer.

Carlisle had warned us not to get too emotional, to preserve the sanctity of our clan at all costs.

But Aro observed no such rules, acknowledged no other loyalties but his own. And if he decided that he wanted to see only some of us, then the rest would have little choice but to comply with his wishes. The decision might seem harmless enough on the surface, but an hour in his company had taught me better.

If we let him separate us, we would be in irrevocable trouble.

_But would he do that? Would he break up our merry band to heighten our wariness and nullify our sense of strength? _

His eyes hardened as he glanced my way, and I knew.

_Yes. He most certainly would._

**(The chapter title says "Welcome to Volterra!" in Italian)**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting, and I sincerely hope you like the intro to Volterra. The ending surprised me a bit, but it will lead us right into the heart of things in the next chapter…which I hope not to make you wait so long for. **

**And I MUST end with a rec, a rec that has occupied my full attention for the past three days. "****BREAKING POINTS" by sugarbucket has this summary: "Ever wonder why Rosalie and Edward are so cold towards one another? Their story from the start; in keeping with the books, but based on the idea that they're both masterful liars. Love, lust, betrayal, desire, lies, darkness and breaking points."**

**I finished this compelling fic hours ago, and it is still with me, demanding my attention. Even if you're not a big Roseward fan, I urge you to try this one. It is gripping and dark and oh so delicious. **

**(And while you're at it, give a little love to my other fic, "Black Ice." I'd sure appreciate it!)**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**xoxo**


	43. Chapter 42: The Throne Room

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: Would it do any good for me to apologize for how long this chapter has taken to reach you? **

**Chapter 42: The Throne Room**

**Bella's POV**

Patience was never my strong suit.

Even as a little girl, whether waiting for the library to open or for Renee to finish one of her culinary catastrophes so we could go ahead and order a pizza, I have always struggled with the need to wait. Usually I would distract myself with some other activity to speed the time along, but now, there were no diversions available.

There was only Aro, his diabolical mind, and the seeming eternity he was using to decide our fate.

Thanks to Caius and his ingenious interruption, our trip to The Throne Room had been on hold for the past six minutes, six minutes which seemed inordinately long to this PMS-ing human. Edward's fingers had not stopped moving over mine since Aro had paused mid-stride to consider Caius' opinion, and I knew Jasper was using the best of his influence to reset my frazzled nerves.

But there was nothing to be done. Aro would do whatever he was going to do whenever he was going to do it, and there was nothing I could do but wait.

Time had never passed so slowly.

I glanced at Edward and marveled at his demeanor. His brow was smooth, his jaw relaxed, and he seemed almost bored with the delay. If I didn't know him as well as I knew myself, I might have believed him to be calm.

But I could feel the tension in his touch as he caressed my hand. I could taste the annoyance in his silent sighs, and his refusal to look at me suggested that his frustration was at its peak. The Volturi were likely blocking their thoughts, but I doubted the rest of the family was being as discreet. And the influx of unwanted opinions would soon drive my husband crazy.

"This is quite the conundrum," Aro mused as if he were truly perplexed. "What to do?"

"May I suggest that you decide before the century ends?" Caius asked.

"What troubles you, brother?" Aro smiled. "Is the newest Mrs. Cullen tempting your thirst?"

I stifled a shiver as Edward drew me closer.

"Hardly," Caius replied as if offended. "But this little charade has already consumed most of my morning, and I have more pressing concerns to address."

"Charade?" Aro repeated. "That's an interesting word. Whatever do you mean by it?"

"You read me too closely," Caius said. "I mean only to advocate for expedience."

"But did you not just infer that we could save time by eliminating some of our guests?" I didn't like his phrasing, and neither did Edward from the way he clenched my hand. "And now you are questioning the merits of the very discussion you initiated. Surely you can see my confusion."

"This is a waste of time," Marcus snapped, and the reaction of his brothers suggested that it was an unusual occurrence. "Aro, make your decision and let us move on."

"I apologize for my brothers' rudeness," Aro said to Carlisle. "They are usually much more civil when we have visitors."

"Think nothing of it," Carlisle said. "In fact, I agree with them."

"Oh?" Aro said.

"Caius is correct," he explained. "In order to glean the whole story, you need only speak with Tanya and Bella."

My heart stuttered in my chest at Carlisle's statement, drawing the Volturi's attention.

"Surely you don't expect me to leave her," Edward said in a low voice. Caius hissed, and I recognized the sound from before.

"I don't see why you couldn't," Carlisle replied. "Aro is without his beloved today, and he is surviving the deprivation."

Aro's mouth twitched, but he said nothing.

"They are newlyweds." Eleazar couldn't erase the shock from his voice. "On their honeymoon, no less."

"Volterra is a beautiful city which they can later explore together," Carlisle said. "But extra bodies in The Throne Room would only belabor the point and needlessly extend our trip."

"Are you in a hurry to leave?" Caius asked.

"Do you not want us gone?" Eleazar retorted.

"Either way," Carlisle continued, "there is plenty of amusement for the rest of us while Tanya and Bella are meeting with you. I have longed to share Volterra with my bride."

"I do wish to visit The Sulpicine Garden," Esme smiled. "I hear her roses are unparalleled."

"_Sono bellissime_," Carmen said. "They alone are worth the trip."

"And I'm sure there's somewhere to shop within these walls," Alice said. "Everything has a price and all that. Care to join me, Tanya?"

Tanya's nod was more bewildered than enthusiastic.

"Then it's settled." Carlisle smiled at Esme and turned to leave. "I'll take Esme to the garden while Alice spends a small fortune. Jasper, I'm sure you and Edward would like to see the…"

"Just a moment." Aro held up a hand and stared at Carlisle. Our proud patriarch held his gaze without guile, and when their silent standoff ended, Aro smiled. "While I appreciate your desire to experience more of our fair city, I'm afraid I will have to insist on meeting with all of you."

"Are you certain?" Carlisle asked. "We would not wish to overwhelm your day."

"Nonsense!" Aro beamed. "It would be a pleasure to receive you all. Delphine?"

I'd missed her arrival while I was trying not to faint. "Yes, Master?"

"Kindly escort our guests to The Throne Room while I confer with my brothers."

"Right away."

Carlisle bowed to Aro before taking Esme's hand and following Delphine out of the room. I was so relieved that we were all staying together that I glanced at Aro as we exited the theatre two-by-two. But the iciness in his gaze stopped my heart, and I realized that his politeness was a mask.

He was livid.

Had I not been so thoroughly briefed on Aro's ways, I would not have understood why. After all, Carlisle had embraced the possibility of separation, speaking of the notion as if it were ideal. And what could Aro want more than that?

Plenty.

He wanted to disarm us, to undermine our sense of security. He wanted to put us on edge and cause division if he could. Above all else, he wanted to remind us that all diversions aside, he was in control.

But he never got the chance.

Because with a serenity that was almost sinister, Carlisle had defeated him. He deflated Aro's plans by prematurely accepting them and punctured his ego in one smooth move.

It was a beautiful thing to behold, and I had never been more proud of the good doctor than in that moment.

But as we arrived at the antechamber of The Throne Room, I began to wonder how Aro would respond to Carlisle's opening maneuver. Aro could not abide being bested, and I hoped that we wouldn't pay for our father's savvy with our lives.

Or something else we couldn't afford to lose.

"Quinn will admit you when the Masters are ready," Delphine said. "It shouldn't be long."

"Thank you," Carlisle replied.

Delphine's eyes lingered on him for a moment too long, and she took her leave.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked as he caressed my arm. His eyes conveyed his meaning as his tone reminded me that my reply would be overheard.

"Yes, thank you." _I'm just glad we're still together._ "I'm glad I remembered my gloves."

"As am I." _I would not have left you, no matter what._ "The Throne Room should be warmer."

"Have you ever been there, dearest?" Esme asked.

"Once," Carlisle replied. "Under very different circumstances."

"That sounds ominous," Jasper said.

"Yes, but not the way you think," Carlisle said. "They were trying to… that is, they thought…"

Edward chuckled, reading his mind. "You never told me that."

"Surely you can understand why," Carlisle replied, and I was surprised at his embarrassment.

"Out loud," Alice complained.

"Don't you hate when people have silent conversations?" Kate teased.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Aro sensed my discontent here and wanted to help. So he, er… that is, he arranged for…"

"A girl?" Jasper asked.

"Several, in fact," Carlisle groaned, causing Eleazar and Jasper to laugh.

"Several?" Esme asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

Carlisle seemed to redden before my eyes. "They wanted me to have a choice."

"Describe them." Esme folded her arms across her chest. "Were they blonde? Brunette? Slim? Buxom?"

Alice couldn't stop her giggle. "I never thought I would hear Esme use the word 'buxom.'"

"I recall not a single thing about them." Carlisle reached for his wife's arms to uncross them. "For they were not you and wholly unworthy of remembering."

"You lie." She kissed his cheek. "But that was a good answer."

"What about you, _amor_?" Carmen turned to Eleazar. "Anything you'd like to confess?"

"Should I get on my knees?" he asked.

"That might help," his wife smiled.

Other conversations continued among us, the harmless banter covering the relief at our near-miss. At some point, all gazes drifted toward Alice with one question in their eyes. She nodded at each of us, and we relaxed even further.

And then the ornate double doors opened and Quinn indicated that we could enter.

The Throne Room was a smaller, equally round space made entirely of gray stone. The smooth wall was interrupted only by a handful of windows and a stone bench that hugged the outer ring of the chamber. Only three chairs rested on the elevated platform with an ominous black door on either side of it.

I could only imagine their purpose.

The stone-faced members of the Volturi were already seated on their thrones. Aro's crimson eyes were impassive as we arranged ourselves in front of them, but I was not fooled. He was cataloging it all, missing nothing. So I made sure to avert my eyes unless directly addressed. For all I knew, he could lift the truth from my mind with a glare.

I was so preoccupied with this plan that I didn't notice that Carlisle had placed me at his immediate right with Edward on my right. Eleazar and Tanya were to Carlisle's left, with the rest of our clan behind us. Here I was, trying to avoid the spotlight, and Carlisle had placed me in its center.

Craptacular.

As Carlisle had enjoyed the proverbial last word during the first exchange, he folded his hands behind his back and waited for Aro to begin. The raven-haired ancient took his sweet time acknowledging us, earning dirty looks from Caius and sighs of boredom from Marcus.

At least we weren't alone in our feelings.

With a sudden clap of his hands, Aro spoke. "Tell me what brings you to Volterra."

The question seemed simple enough, but I was glad that I didn't have to answer. We had essentially eavesdropped our way across the ocean, and I suddenly wondered what Aro would think of that admission.

"We were made aware that someone with whom with have unfinished business was here," Carlisle said.

"And how did you come into this information?" Aro asked.

"Alice saw him enter this very room yesterday with our name on his lips," Eleazar said.

"Is this true?" Aro asked her.

Alice peeked around Edward. "It is."

"Extraordinary," Aro breathed.

"These visions of yours." Caius eyed her as she came forward. "Are they infallible?"

"Nothing is infallible," Alice said lightly. "But I know what I saw."

"Who did you see?" Marcus asked.

"A nomadic vampire with whom our family has a complex history," Carlisle replied. "He goes by the name Laurent."

Aro revealed nothing as he absorbed this information. "And what business could he have had here?"

"We have our suspicions," Eleazar said.

"And they would be?" Aro asked.

"In the interest of time," Carlisle said, "might we first confirm the truth of Alice's vision?"

"Is that necessary?" Caius asked. "If her vision is certain, shouldn't it be sufficient alone?"

"We'd like to hear it from the horse's mouth," Jasper said.

"Do we look equestrian to you?" Caius snapped.

"If the saddles fit."

"I would like to hear more about these visions," Aro said as he fought a smile.

She bowed slightly. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything!" Aro said with glee.

Alice cocked her head to one side. "Care to narrow that down?"

I was shocked at her candor, but Aro seemed amused. "You say your visions are unreliable."

"I would not say that," Alice replied. "But I understand that others might."

"An artful dodge," Caius snorted.

"Who doesn't love _Oliver Twist_?"

Aro smiled at Alice's retort. "Are your visions certain?"

"My visions are certain as long as the person involved is sure of their course," she said. "Once the decision changes, the future changes with it."

He pondered this. "Have you ever been wrong?"

"Meaning?"

"Has a vision not come true?"

"Thousands of times."

"Then you admit your visions are flawed?"

"I see the results of decisions," Alice replied. "So if Esme considers planting five different varieties of hydrangea in her garden, I see the outcome of each possibility. If she chooses lisianthus in the end, it is not my visions that are faulty. The decision has changed the outcome."

"Yet you do not consider yourself fallible."

She smirked. "Do you consider yourself fallible?"

Aro's eyes widened at her comment, and I was equally shocked. He recovered faster than I did and cleared his face. "Your confidence in your gift is admirable, but beware of pride. It can make one blind."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alice said.

"Laurent was here yesterday," Aro said as he dismissed Alice with a wave of his hand. "And he wished to see us about a matter concerning your family."

"May I inquire about the nature of this matter?" Carlisle asked.

"It is not my place to carry tales," Aro replied.

"Did he not seek you out?" Tanya pressed.

"He did."

"Then it is precisely your place," Kate said with an edge in her voice.

"You would do well to remember yours, Katrina," Caius sneered.

Kate's eyes narrowed at the use of her given name. "How could I forget it?"

"We seem to be dancing around the subject," Esme spoke up, surprising us all. "Are we not all friends? Can we not speak freely?"

"Of course, my dear." Aro's tone belied his pleased expression. "We are at your disposal."

She looked at Carlisle. "Well, then."

"With your permission," Carlisle said. "Tanya and I would like to explain our family's connection with Laurent."

Aro nodded. "The floor is yours."

With a speed that left me breathless, Carlisle and Tanya relayed the events of the past year, starting with Laurent's arrival at the baseball clearing and ending with yesterday's vision. I could barely catch it all, but I knew from the ticking of my watch that the entire story took thirty seconds to explain.

"We believe he has come here to seek asylum," Carlisle concluded.

"Or to escape our inquiries about our sister," Tanya said. "Either way, he must answer for what he has done."

"And what has he done?" Caius asked. "If what you're saying is true, most of the fault lies with Victoria and James. Both of whom are dead at the hands of the Cullens." He smiled. "And by that score, Laurent is within his rights to avenge his coven."

Jasper snorted. "Over my scorched body."

"James answered for his attempt on Bella's life as did Victoria," Edward said. "There is no law against that."

"No, but we are coming to the material point," Aro said as he rose from his chair. "Bella is human and knows of our existence. And there is a very clear law against that."

I clamped my mouth shut for fear of speaking too soon.

"She did not learn of the truth from us," Edward replied.

"We shall see." Aro walked to the center of the room and held up his right hand. "Isabella?"

I looked at Edward, and he nodded. With my head high, I walked up to Aro, stopping a full foot in front of him.

"Closer, dear," he grinned. "I won't bite."

"As if," I muttered.

"Oh, you are a treasure!" he cried. "I cannot wait to see into that clever mind of yours." He glanced at his right hand. "If you please."

I lifted my hand and placed it against his, shocked by its frigid weightlessness. Aro closed his eyes and took on an angelic appearance. For the smoothness of his features, he could have been a statue.

Until he snatched his hand away and glared at me. I was startled by the hatred in his eyes, but it disappeared so quickly that I thought I imagined it. "Fascinating," he whispered. "Is this unusual?"

"She is immune to other mental gifts as well," Edward replied. And though I couldn't see him, I could feel his relief.

"So you can't read her mind?"

"No."

Aro raised his hand again. "I don't believe you."

Edward soon appeared beside me, and I instantly relaxed as his free hand grabbed mine. With a swift look at me, Aro closed his eyes as their palms met. His brow furrowed and flexed as he invaded Edward's memories, and I was surprised to discover that I envied him the privilege.

Aro released Edward's hand but did not open his eyes. Edward chanced a glance at me, and I stared back with all the love I could summon. Aro knew it all—there was no turning back now.

All too soon, Aro opened his eyes and studied me, his ancient red eyes ripe with the truth. I did not blink or look away, wanting him to know that I was not afraid.

Despite the tremendous trembling in my heart.

"Enough!" Caius suddenly shouted, ramming his fist on the arm of his chair. "It is clear that the Cullens are in violation, and they must be made to pay!"

I heard Jasper's snarl and felt the tension rolling through Edward's body. There was another sigh from Marcus and a gentle admonition from Carlisle.

But it was Aro's reaction I wanted.

"Patience, brother," Aro said. "The truth will always set us free."

"And what other truth can there be?" he countered. "Did the Cullens not destroy Laurent's coven?"

Aro looked at Edward. "They did."

"And have they not enfolded this human into their lives?"

He looked at me. "Indeed, they have."

"Then pronounce them guilty and return me to my day!"

"Very well," Aro sighed as my heart prepared to burst. "You may go."

"What?" Caius came to his feet. "What is this?"

"I have no wish to hasten these proceedings," Aro replied. "But I am weary of your rushing me." He turned to face him and smiled. "So be gone. We can debrief you another time."

"I…" Caius clenched his hands at his sides, his rapid breaths filling the room. "You mistake me, brother. I only meant to glean what you learned from the young groom's mind." He resumed his seat and plastered the most awkward of smiles on his face. "Please continue at your pace."

"As you wish," Aro shrugged.

"I too am curious," Marcus said with less urgency. "Is Edward in earnest about Isabella?"

"It is clear that he has never read Isabella's mind, a fact that vexes him greatly," Aro said. "It is also clear that she was well on her way to discovering our secret before it was revealed to her by someone else."

"So there is no violation," Marcus said.

"No," Aro said without pleasure. "It would seem not."

"And what of Laurent?" Carlisle said as Edward and I slipped back into line. "Is he still here?"

"Yes," Aro said.

"May we see him?" Tanya asked.

Aro returned to his throne. "To what end?"

"To bring him to account for his dealing with the Cullens and my sister."

Aro looked to Marcus, and I was unsurprised at his answering shrug.

"I see no harm in that," Aro said. "Santiago?"

The black door opened to the rulers' right, and through it entered the largest, scariest vampire I had ever seen. His red eyes seemed to glow in his face, and his mouth seemed incapable of mirth. In spite of his plain clothing, I could see the unyielding bulk that lay beneath the fabric. If ever there were a Broadway version of David and Goliath, Santiago would get the latter part hands-down.

I was so focused on him that I didn't readily notice that there was someone else with him, a much smaller figure in a white hooded cloak. If not for the dark fingers dangling from the wide sleeves, his identity would be a secret.

Behind me, Tanya hissed.

"Remove his hood," Aro commanded.

With a nod to his master, Santiago yanked the hood from the figure's head. And even though we had known who it was, the sight of his serene face was too much for some to bear.

"Murderer!" Kate screeched as she launched herself at Laurent.

"Katia, no!" Carmen shouted as Eleazar held Tanya back.

Before Kate could reach the prisoner, she fell out of the air and collapsed, her face twisted in pain. As she writhed on the floor, Edward pressed my face to his chest, shielding me from the sight.

But not before I caught the arrogance in Laurent's eyes.

"Stop it!" Tanya cried. "Aro, please."

"Santiago, you may leave," I heard him say.

At length, I heard a door shut in the distance, but Kate's groanings only increased. I peeked through Edward's hand and watched a terrible smile spread across Aro's face. "That is well enough, Jane."

Kate cried out as the debilitating illusion left her body, and Tanya ran forward to collect her. As they returned to the safety of our cluster, I watched a diminutive cloaked figure pass through the left door.

She came, she tortured, she left.

"Do you see?" Laurent said to the Volturi. "This is exactly why I came! She is out of her mind with grief and falsely blames me for her troubles."

"Falsely?" Kate hissed, her mouth uninhibited by Eleazar's restraining grasp. "You killed our sister!"

"I did no such thing."

"Liar!"

"Victoria lied to you, Katia, and you have…"

"Don't you dare take liberties with my name!"

The sound of two thunderclaps cut across their argument, and I turned to see Marcus on his feet.

"If you could lower your volume," Aro said. "My brother has sensitive ears."

"Aro," Carlisle said with saintly calm. "I assume that you have heard Laurent's side of the story."

"I have."

"And you know ours," Tanya said, adopting Carlisle's tone. "So you are in the perfect position to judge."

"Is that why you have come?" Caius asked with interest. "To let Aro judge this matter and abide by his decision?"

"We have business with Laurent, and he is here," Kate said. "That is why we have come."

"I have no further dealings with them," he said to Aro. "My beloved Irina is dead, and now…"

"How dare you call her 'beloved' after what you did?" Kate hissed.

My head was spinning as Laurent continued to spar with the Denali sisters, and I rubbed my temples in search of relief. Edward pulled me closer, and I felt him nudge Jasper. Our brother shook his head, and I was afraid for the first time. The sister's grief made them impervious to Jasper's talents, and if they didn't calm down soon, the situation would be out of our hands.

"Stop!" Caius suddenly roared. "You're behaving like animals."

"This is most diverting," Aro cooed, his delight turning my stomach. "A shame it must come to an end."

"Katrina," Marcus asked. "Do you have proof that Laurent killed your sister?"

"We have Victoria's testimony which Aro heard in my mind," Edward replied.

"So I did," Aro agreed.

"Is that sufficient?" Caius asked.

"What?" Tanya asked.

Caius examined his fingernails. "Is it not possible that Victoria lied?"

"Nothing she says can be taken for truth," Laurent insisted. "She is the mother of lies!"

"Like mother, like son," Alice said.

Laurent glared at her. "Victoria is not my maker."

"Mind your eyes, boy," Jasper said. "Assuming you want to keep them."

"This is becoming tiresome," Marcus said to Aro.

"Agreed," Caius said as if he hadn't started the trouble.

"Yes, but your question deserves an answer," Aro replied. "Is it possible that Victoria lied about Irina's death?"

"That is highly unlikely," Eleazar said.

"But not impossible?"

Kate bit off an expletive as Tanya ran an angry hand through her hair. The gesture reminded me so much of Edward that I gasped.

"Is there something amiss, Isabella?" Aro asked.

_Crap._

"No, I just… I'm surprised that you are appealing to us so often."

"Really?" Aro asked. "And why is that?"

I shrugged, trying to shake off my nerves. "According to the Cullens, the three of you rule this world with a steady, righteous hand."

"And?" Caius pressed.

"And if that's the case, then our words and opinions shouldn't really matter."

"What are you saying?" Marcus asked.

I hardly knew what I was saying by the time I'd begun, but it was too late to stop now.

"I am saying that the facts of the case have been laid bare. Laurent aided Victoria in carrying out a revenge plot against my family and used Irina and Tanya to do it. Regardless of how things may have started or whatever apologies may have been made, we feel that he is responsible for Irina's death and should be held accountable. If you agree, then he should be punished. If you do not, then we should be on our way. Otherwise, as Marcus insists, this is a waste of time."

If not for Edward's hand on the small of my back, I would have passed out when I finished speaking. But his love and strength buoyed me, and I stood firm. Laurent looked stricken by my appeal, and I took some comfort in that.

My eyes had landed on Aro in the middle of my rant and remained there as he debated. He leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth. As he tapped them together, I prayed that I had somehow appealed to his more rational side.

Or, at the very least, that he wasn't preparing to slaughter us.

"You say there was a plot against your family," Aro said at length.

"Yes," I said. "Against the Cullens."

"Is that all?"

"All?"

"Is that all you meant?"

I blinked at him. "I don't understand."

"If we are to discuss the plot against your family," he said softly. "Aren't there more involved than just the Cullens?"

"Of course. I'm sorry," I said. "The Denali clan was also greatly impacted."

"Yes, but not them."

"I don't know what you mean."

Aro leaned forward. "The Chief."

"The Chief?" I echoed as the bottom fell out of my stomach.

"Your father, Chief Charlie Swan," Aro supplied. "Were you not going to mention him?"

My lips were moving without sound, and I couldn't get my brain to cooperate.

"What does Charlie have to do with this?" Carlisle asked for me.

"Everything," Aro said with a sneering smile. "Absolutely everything."

**Oh Aro… what are you up to now?**

**I am so sorry about the delay in posting this chappie. RL has been a big ol' bear, and I'm trying to balance it all. Just know that I appreciate your support, alerts, reviews, and other goodies. I promise to respond to the reviews I've missed... unless you write as a Guest, and then I can't :(**

**Until next time…**

**ladylibre**


	44. Chapter 43: The Verdict

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**Chapter 43: The Verdict**

**Bella's POV**

I felt myself being pressed against Edward's side as I slipped further and further away from rational thought.

Aro knew something about Charlie.

And whatever he knew was juicy enough to plant a maniacal smile on his face.

I should have known things were going too well. Carlisle had outmaneuvered the Volturi, and with the exception of Caius's sour grapes, they seemed to be handling it well. I should have known Aro's calm was a deflection, a red herring designed to distract us from the ceaseless workings of his mind. He would find a way to subdue us, to restore the proper balance of power, and would lull us into a false sense of equality until he did.

Now he'd done it, and we were all done for.

"What do you mean, brother?" Marcus asked. "Is Bella's father part of the problem?"

"At its very core," Aro replied.

"I don't understand," Marcus frowned.

"You will," Aro grinned. "In time."

"Well," Laurent said with nauseating sweetness, "this situation no longer has anything to do with me." He turned to face them as best he could, as his hands were still bound in front of him. "I should like to be released now."

"In time," Aro repeated. "I am not quite finished with you yet."

His confidence disappeared. "But I have never met Isabella's father! Why should I have to stay?"

"Because I will it so," Aro said.

"This is an outrage!" Laurent shrieked. "You told me that if I…."

His protests were cut off as he fell to the floor in a quivering heap. And as he twitched on the cold floor in front of me, I immediately understood the source of his turmoil. Laurent struggled against the pain, his arms and legs flailing about as Jane worked her magic from an unseen location.

Thank God for my immunity.

Laurent's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he trembled, and I briefly felt sorry for him as Aro flew to his side.

"I don't need you," Aro hissed at his ear. "You came here on your accord seeking assistance and protection. And if you value the misery that has become your life, you will take care to remember that."

In spite of his agony, Laurent managed to convey his comprehension. Aro came to his feet and snapped his fingers, and instantly Laurent's torture came to an end.

"Santiago?" Aro called.

The giant vampire emerged again from the right-most door and lifted Laurent to a standing position. Weak from his Jane-induced exertions, Laurent was only able to lean against him. His suffering had been singular, but Aro's display of dominance was for the room at large.

Message received.

"Now." Aro returned to his seat. "What shall we do about the Chief?"

"I have no opinion," Marcus said, "as I am unaware of his situation."

"Apologies, brother. I have yet to brief you. It seems the good chief has been made aware of our existence."

"Another human?" Caius was on his feet. "Unthinkable!"

Marcus looked around our semicircle, his ancient eyes landing on Carlisle. "Is this true?"

Carlisle sighed but held his gaze. "It is possible."

"Possible?" Aro asked. "Are you attempting to fabricate your way out of this?"

"Of course not," Carlisle replied. "But if you would allow me to explain…"

"No more talking!" Caius spat. "Aro, this violation cannot be borne. They must be punished immediately!"

"I see no reason to rush," Aro said. "And if my assumption is correct, a few more minutes won't make much difference."

My heart hammered in my chest at Aro's malediction, and I knew everyone present could hear it. But I was too focused on Edward's face to care. His eyes were haunted as they gazed at me, and I prayed he could see what I needed him to understand above all else.

"_This is not your fault."_

"I would like to hear his explanation," Marcus said.

"In a moment." Aro was having way too much fun toying with our fate. "I would like to hear from my source."

"This is an outrage," Caius muttered as he took his seat.

Aro turned back to Edward, and I squeezed his hand. "You are worried about Isabella's father, correct?"

"Yes."

I could tell Aro didn't care for Edward's short reply, but he chose not to address it. "Why?"

"Because he is unwell."

Caius banged his fist on the arm of his chair. "He is toying with us!"

"He is answering Aro's questions," Carlisle said. "On what grounds is that objectionable?"

"I shall dance in the dust of your smoldering ashes," Caius said. "Rejoice at your demise."

"You are ahead of me, brother." Aro's eyes blazed as he turned to Caius. "See that you slow down."

Though the words were plain, there was a deeper meaning in his tone. Caius must have caught the message, for he demurred. "As you wish."

"Would you elaborate on why your father-in-law is unwell?" Aro asked Edward, a lingering edge in his voice.

"I am ill-qualified to do so," my beloved replied.

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Meaning?"

"I can only attest to what I observed upon his arrival at the house," Edward explained. "Someone else would have to explain how he came to be in that state."

"Quite right," Aro nodded. "And from whom should I obtain that information?"

I bit my lip with a silent groan, being careful not to puncture the skin. This was the first step in causing dissension among our ranks: forcing one of us to serve up another to Aro's wrath and scrutiny.

And Edward was first on deck.

I could feel his reluctance as he glanced at me and wished he understood how much I believed in him.

"_This is not your fault."_

"Edward," Caius said. "Master Aro asked you a question."

"He heard me," Aro smiled. "I am sure the young groom is giving the matter all the consideration it deserves."

"Perhaps I should speak." Carlisle released Esme's hand and stepped forward. "I am more acquainted with these matters than my son."

"Give him your hand," Caius instructed.

Carlisle bowed and approached their thrones.

"Wait," Aro said.

Caius clenched his teeth, frustration billowing off of him in heated waves. "Is there something wrong?"

"I am coming around to your original thought, Caius," Aro said. "There is unnecessary excess in our midst."

"Shall I summon Delphine?" Marcus asked.

Aro glanced at our group and smiled. "That won't be necessary."

"No!" Edward shouted.

An anguished gasp rippled through the room as every visitor except Edward, Carlisle, and me fell to their knees, holding their heads and groaning.

Carmen rubbed her eyes with furious fingers. _"Dios mio!_ I can't see!"

"Carlisle?" Esme shouted as she stumbled to her feet. "Darling, are you here?"

"Too dark, too quiet," Alice moaned.

"Darlin, don't fret." Jasper groped the air in search of his mate. "I can still feel you."

"What's happening?" I asked as Edward drew me closer.

"Alec. He is depriving them of their senses."

I watched Laurent straining against Santiago with rapidly blinking eyes. "But they didn't react this way in the theater."

Edward's voice dropped to a hiss. "Pain wasn't the point then."

"Aro, is this necessary?" Carlisle reached for Esme. "You know I will tell you whatever you wish to know."

"Yes. And I would prefer you do so with as few interruptions as possible."

"Restore their senses," Carlisle pleaded. "I am sure they will abide by your wishes."

Aro sighed. "Very well."

He snapped his fingers, and the members of our family came back to themselves, their eyes and limbs seeking each other as if decades had passed. Laurent was so lethargic against Santiago's chest I couldn't tell if he was conscious. While everyone reset their equilibrium, I glanced at Aro. His self-satisfaction was growing by the second, and I wondered for the first time if we would all make it out alive.

"As I was telling your proud patriarch," Aro said. "You are welcome to remain during this portion of the proceedings, provided you hold your collective tongues unless otherwise instructed."

"We are at your service," Eleazar said with his arms wrapped around Carmen. Kate and Tanya were similarly bound, and everyone else was quiet enough to seem invisible.

Advantage: Aro.

"Master Cullen," Aro smiled. "Kindly explain Charlie's current state."

Carlisle bowed again and stepped forward, this time with Esme clinging to his arm. "Charlie's condition seems to be the result of a psychological trauma suffered during his captivity."

"I see. And who was his captor?"

Carlisle hesitated, and before he could part his lips in reply, Esme dropped from his side in a dead faint.

"Esme!" Alice cried as Edward's vice-like arms encircled me. I could feel Jasper's influence coating me from head to toe, but it did little against the ice-cold fear that lodged in my chest. Despite my knowledge of vampire lore, the worst was all I could see.

"Is she dead?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head. "The pain is strong enough to render her lifeless."

Somehow his words did not comfort as they should have.

"Aro, please!" Carlisle cradled his wife in his arms. "She is innocent!"

"But you are not," Aro said. "You promised full disclosure."

"I was considering your question!" Carlisle shouted.

"Mind your tone," Caius smiled. "You catch more flies with honey and all that."

"Aro," Marcus said. "That is well enough."

"Oh, all right." Aro snapped his fingers, and Esme gasped as her eyes opened. Somewhere in the distance, I could have sworn I heard Jane laugh.

Carlisle smoothed his bride's hair, his eyes awash with love as regarded her. "Are you all right, beloved?"

She lifted a hand to his cheek. "I am well."

Marcus watched their reunion with something resembling regret in his eyes. "Kejara?"

The left-most door opened, and the familiar brown-skinned beauty glided into the room, coming to a stop in front of Marcus.

"Please take Esme to the recovery room," he said. "She has had a terrible fright."

Caius opened his mouth to object, and Aro stopped him with a glance.

"I am so sorry, my lady." Kejara looked at Esme with concern. "Will she require nourishment?"

"Yes," Marcus replied. "Instruct the servants to unchain the lynx."

If Aro was surprised by the offering of fauna, he hid it much better than Caius. That one looked ready to spit fire at his benevolent brother.

"Right away," Kejara said. "Might a few of her ladies be coming as well?"

"Of course." Aro spoke as if it had been his idea. "We wouldn't dream of separating them. Alice, Carmen, you are most welcome to accompany Esme."

There was an uncomfortable beat during which I feared that Aro might solicit Jane's assistance to force their cooperation.

"In Didyme's name," Marcus said softly, "it would be our pleasure to attend you."

The tremble in his voice spoke louder than the vow itself, and as his true love's name echoed in the air, the palpable tension decreased. If only by a fraction.

"Indeed, it would," Aro said with false sincerity. "Kejara, if you please."

Carlisle kissed his bride's forehead and released her to the strong woman's care. Alice and Carmen shared meaningful glances with their mates before following Kejara out of the room.

Once the door closed, Carlisle bowed to the triumvirate. "Thank you."

"Of course," Caius said. "We would never want misfortune to befall your beautiful bride."

"I would have done no less for my own," Marcus said.

Carlisle bowed his thanks and drew closer to Edward and me.

"If you would continue, Carlisle," Aro said. "I promise no more unpleasantness." His tone was so polite that I almost believed him.

"You were identifying Charlie's captor," Caius prompted him.

Tanya stepped forward. "That would be me."

"You?" Marcus shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"I wish it were not so," Tanya said with an apologetic look at me. "But I am the one whom Carlisle was loathe to name."

"Why did you kidnap Chief Swan?" Caius asked.

"Because Victoria threatened to kill Irina if I did not."

"Victoria?" Aro looked at Laurent with a wry smile. "Quite a demotion, wouldn't you say?"

"Demotion?" I repeated without thinking.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Aro replied. "Laurent and I have known each other for centuries."

"We are old friends," Laurent grinned, and I noted Aro did not share his glee. "Friends who take care of each other."

"The way you took care of my sister?" Tanya asked.

"Stay on point, my dear," Aro said. "You were speaking of Victoria and your sister."

Tanya sighed. "Laurent and Irina were dating…"

"Mated," Laurent interjected.

"Aro," Tanya said.

"If you must speak," Laurent said, "then you must tell the…"

Aro clapped his hands, and Laurent fell to the floor again, this time with a guttural cry. Santiago ignored his plight as Aro's eyes landed on Tanya. The warning was clear.

Tanya bowed, and I admired her restraint as she continued. "Victoria called one night with my sister pleading for mercy in the background. She demanded I meet her in Bolivia if I ever wanted to see Irina again."

"Go on," Marcus said.

"When I arrived, Victoria showed me my chained and starving sister and said to secure her freedom, I needed to kidnap Charlie Swan."

"Did she say why?" Caius asked.

"He was the centerpiece of her plan to destroy the Cullens."

"Were those her exact words?" Aro asked.

"Every jot and tittle," Tanya replied.

"This is nothing but idle gossip," Caius said.

"I am telling the truth!"

"So you want us to believe," he snorted.

"They killed my sister!"

Aro clapped his hands, and even though I stuck my fingers in my ears, Tanya's screams still pierced my soul. I could hear her hard body as it thrashed on the floor, Kate's whimpers behind me, and the cries of my heart that we would never see the light of day again. My mind flitted to Rose and Emmett, hoping they were safe.

"I have had enough." Aro came to his feet. "This ends now. Santiago?"

"No!" Kate flew to the throne and threw herself at Aro's feet as the massive vampire stalked toward her writhing sister. "Master, please! I am begging you."

"You have nothing to offer," Aro sneered. "And she has dishonored these proceedings for the final time."

"Please." Kate tore at her clothes, the useless fabric fluttering around her like cotton doves. "I am yours to command."

Aro stared, his calculating eyes never leaving her face. Edward's arms were locked around me, but I could not have moved even without his restraints.

After an agonizing stretch of silence, Aro snapped his fingers. "Come to your feet."

Kate did as she was asked, relief saturating her features as Tanya stopped quivering.

"Approach your sister," Aro commanded.

Kate sped to Tanya's side and prepared to lift her up.

"Now, touch her."

Kate frowned at the hand that grabbed her sister's arm. "I am touching her."

Aro smiled. "With your gift."

I gasped behind my hands. Kate released her sister's arm and looked back at Aro.

"Now," he repeated.

Tanya's eyes were firm as she nodded, but Kate was not reassured by her willingness.

"Take her in your arms," Aro cooed. "Envelop her with your affection."

"Aro," Marcus sighed. "Is this…"

"Silence," Aro hissed with a loud clap of his hands.

As if his power source had been unplugged, Marcus sagged in his chair, and I had the feeling we had just lost our lone ally.

Meanwhile, Kate had pressed Tanya fully against her, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist. Their sad eyes were identical in their resignation, and I wondered how much more we could all take.

Aro clapped his hands twice. "Begin!"

This time, Tanya didn't cry out. Her golden eyes rolled back in her head as she vibrated in her sister's arms. Kate's eyes were closed, but I imagined tears of dejection sliding down her cheeks and onto her bare shoulder. My own eyes were damp as I clung to Edward, and his loving reassurances were the only thing keeping me sane.

"Enough," Aro said after far too long.

Kate caught Tanya when she collapsed in her arms, and Aro snapped his fingers twice. Immediately the door opened, and Kejara returned.

"How is Lady Esme?" Aro asked politely.

"Her strength is returning," Kejara said.

"Excellent. Would you care to escort these two ladies to the Recovery Room as well?"

Tanya looked up with weary eyes. "But I have further information to share."

"You have shared quite enough," Aro replied lightly. "And your words were most appreciated."

"Aro," Carlisle hesitated. "I am afraid there are remaining matters about which only Tanya could fully testify."

"Then we will have to do our best in her absence, won't we?" Aro smiled and nodded at Kejara.

"This way, ladies," Kejara said. "I am sure a spot of lynx will do you both some good."

With no choice but to follow, Kate and Tanya gave a final respectful bow to the thrones and exited the chamber.

And then, there were five.

"Master." Laurent had found his voice again. "I think I can clear up the confusion regarding the Chief's captivity, if you will permit me."

Aro shrugged as if he were losing interest. "As you wish."

"Victoria's grudge against the Cullens is rooted in their murder of her mate. As her attempt to avenge his death has failed, shall we not call it even?"

"Call it even?" Caius said.

"Why, yes. It is unfortunate that the clan at Denali has suffered a loss as a result of this feud between my former friends and the newest Cullen coupling, but what can be done about it now? Victoria is dead and unable to defend herself or her actions. And as Tanya's outbursts prevented you from reading her thoughts, her testimony is mere hearsay."

"Point of order." Eleazar came forward. "Tanya's testimony is verifiable through Edward's thoughts."

"Impossible," Laurent said. "He cannot distinguish a true thought from a lie."

"And I heard nothing of Tanya's story in your mind," Aro said.

"Because Tanya did not show me her thoughts," Edward replied. "She shared her memories."

"The memories of a succubus?" Aro asked. "That must have been quite a show."

"I have seen everything that happened from the time she arrived in Bolivia until the moment we stepped off the plane," Edward said pointedly. "And I can share it with you."

"Why couldn't he see it before?" Laurent challenged.

"You are out of order," Marcus told him.

"But how do you propose we access them now?" Caius asked. "It is not as if we can split your head open and take a peek."

My blood boiled at his terminology, but I kept my temper in check.

"Might I suggest Edward narrate his memories as Aro reads his mind?" Carlisle said.

"No," Caius said. "How could we trust the transcript is in earnest?"

"Because no one can hide their present thoughts from me," Aro said swiftly. "Not even a gifted telepath."

I shuddered as Aro's voice curled around the word "gifted," remembering yet another facet of the danger surrounding us. Would things ever go back to normal?

"Are you certain you can trust him?" Caius whispered.

"Of course," Aro replied. "The young groom has barely started his new life. I am sure he would do nothing to jeopardize its continuation." The tacit threat made, Aro rose from his chair with understated elegance and approached Edward with his right hand raised. "Shall we?"

With one arm fastened at my side, Edward marched us toward Aro. We came to a stop as Caius looked on with barely concealed irritation and Jasper's gift tethering me to my sanity. Edward glanced at me once before lifting his hand. He closed his eyes and let Aro into his warehouse of saved and borrowed memories.

Even with my limited human senses, I could have heard a butterfly bat its eyelashes as the room went starkly quiet. Aro's face was serene as he invaded my husband's mind, Marcus and Caius leaning forward on their thrones.

At one point, Aro glanced at me with a knowing smile, and I realized he was viewing the footage from our honeymoon. I held his eyes with unwavering pride, unashamed of my passionate past with my husband.

With any luck, we would be adding to that collection of film in the very near future.

Aro closed his eyes again, and there was no new activity until he opened his eyes and dropped his hand.

"That was," Aro folded his hands behind his back, "enlightening."

"Care to share?" Caius asked.

"In a moment." Aro stared at Edward with unreadable eyes, their scarlet centers practically aglow. "Thank you for your candor."

Edward bowed, pressing his apprehension into my sweating palm.

"Dr. Cullen." Aro walked toward him. "Your hand, please."

"What is this?" Caius asked as Carlisle raised his palm.

"Just a moment, brother," Aro said. He pressed his hand against Carlisle's and furrowed his brow. Our father's face was calm as he opened his mind to his former friend, and his expression did not change when Aro abruptly released him. He took his time walking back to the thrones, and with his back to us, it was anyone's guess what might happen next.

"Isabella?"

I was startled by his gentleness. "Yes, Aro?"

"Has the date been set?"

I cleared my throat. "Just the season."

He turned to face me. "Explain."

"We are waiting until after graduation in June. So it will take place this summer."

"Why haven't you finalized the date?"

I glanced at Edward for a clue, and he nodded for me to continue. "There are some outstanding issues to be resolved."

"Such as?"

"Where it will happen," I said. "And how best to do it."

"And Edward is your choice of sire?"

I blushed. "Edward is my choice of everything."

Aro ignored my fluttering. "What other issues remain?"

"I am considering another trip to Florida to see my mom."

His tone sharpened. "And?"

"And I am reluctant to leave my father behind."

"Ah." He walked toward me. "But as he knows our secret, that is no longer an issue."

"He doesn't know anything."

"_Au contraire_," Aro smiled. "I have just seen it all. And your father knows as much about us as you do."

"That cannot be," I said, ignoring Edward's warning squeeze of my hand.

"And yet it is."

I heard my voice rise in volume. "How could you know that when my father's in a mental coma?"

"Because I have seen what he saw," Aro snapped as he stopped in front of me. "Thanks to that worthless Victoria, yet another human has been exposed to the truth about us."

I folded my arms. "You don't know that."

"But I do."

"Charlie has not uttered a single word since his rescue. We have no way of knowing what he knows."

"So we have to assume the worst."

"And what would that be?"

"That he knows our secret and must be destroyed."

My heart stuttered in my chest, but I forced down my fear. "And you would really make that decision without any real proof?"

"I have all the proof I need." He turned away with a shrug. "The Chief was present during that catfight in the cave. He would have noticed the strangeness of their appearance and behavior. And once Victoria licked his face and said he would have been delicious, what other conclusion could he have drawn?"

"That she was a freak?"

Jasper turned his laugh into a cough as Aro whirled back toward me. "What?"

"My father is a simple man, Aro," I shrugged. "If some woman told him he would have been delicious, he would probably think she meant it in a sexual way."

Caius frowned, and Marcus looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"I see," Aro said.

"This is a waste of time!" Laurent cried. "Bella's father knows we exist, and that is an unpardonable crime."

"You cannot know that!" I shot back. "And it would be unfair to punish my father for something you cannot prove for sure."

"You heard him," Laurent countered. "If your father was awake during the argument between Tanya and Victoria, then he would know for certain that they were not human."

"That's quite a leap," Jasper said. "At best, he might assume there was something wrong with them."

Aro cocked an eyebrow. "Such as a rare non-fatal blood disorder?"

Jasper almost smiled. "Something like that."

"Either way, you are correct," Eleazar said to me. "This court would never render a fatal blow without irrefutable evidence."

"You are twisting the facts to suit your purposes!" Laurent exclaimed. "And that will not stand here."

"Thank you, Laurent," Aro said with sudden import. "You have brought me back to the main point."

"I am yours to command," he bowed with a sickening smile.

"Brothers, I have unraveled the mystery," Aro said grandly. "And one thing is absolutely certain."

"Yes?" Caius asked with minimal control over his agitation.

Aro walked back toward us and narrowed his eyes. "He must die."

I collapsed against Edward's chest as the malediction sliced my heart. For all of my brilliance in keeping Charlie in Forks, he would still become the chief casualty in all of this. I saved him from Victoria only to serve him up to the Volturi.

And he was miles away, completely unaware his fate had been decided.

I felt the tears welling behind my closed eyes and prepared to surrender to the sadness, knowing today would forever be the worst of my soon-to-be immortal life.

But I was seized by a surge of confidence and felt Edward tapping my waist to get my attention. As he brought me back to an upright position, I opened my eyes to see Aro pointing at Laurent.

"You," Aro said in a chilling whisper. "Your life ends today."

Laurent's dark skin paled at the pronouncement, and he fell at Aro's feet. "Why? Surely you don't believe their biased report about the loss of my mate?"

"Brother, I too am confused," Marcus said. "Is this about Irina's demise?"

"Irina's death is irrelevant," Aro said, and I was grateful her sisters were out of earshot.

"Then what is the charge against Laurent?" Caius asked. "I have no use for him, but compared to the Cullen clan, he is a virtual saint."

"The Cullens are strange," Aro said. "And their numbers might be alarming if not for their total devotion to our ways." His assessment was slightly off the mark, but none of us would dare object right now.

"But what have I done?" Laurent whimpered from the floor.

"You accused the Cullens of plotting against you." Aro circled his kneeling form. "I have examined the thoughts of both Edward and Carlisle, the two who would enforce such a decision, and found no corroborating evidence."

"The Denali clan," he cried. "It is they who seek my life as recompense for the murder of their sister!"

"You accused the Cullens as well," Aro said, "and that was an untruth. So your word cannot be believed."

"But what about the chief?" he panted. "Shall he live after such exposure to our kind?"

"That is not your concern," Marcus said as Caius looked on with infuriated eyes.

"We cannot verify Chief Swan's knowledge without interrogating him," Aro said. "And the very act of asking would expose our secret."

"So he gets to flout the law?" Laurent cried.

"You may choose to see it that way."

"Just a moment, brother," Caius seethed as Laurent bowed his head in appeal to the Ultimate Authority. "Are you sure this is advisable?"

"This is the proper course." Aro eyed our quintet with reluctant respect. "If we later discover Isabella's father has been acquainted with our secret, we will deal with him then. For now, we can prove nothing."

"I am unsatisfied," Caius muttered.

"Then you are unacquainted with the law," Aro said with finality. "And that is a pity easily remedied. We shall discuss it at length once our guests are safely on their way. Kejara?"

At the mention of our earlier escort, the vice around my heart began to relent. Our escape was almost a certainty, but I would feel better once we were all in the air together.

I expected Kejara to come through the door, but my expectations were exceeded when Esme, Alice, and the Denali women entered the room. Alice must have acquainted them with our happy fate because they were all smiles when they reunited with their mates and families. A cascade of love rained all around me, and I thought I might faint with joy.

"Esme, how are you feeling?" Aro asked.

Her eyes were full of Carlisle when she replied, "Perfectly well, thank you."

"Ladies?" he addressed the rest of the group.

Kate answered for them all. "We too are well."

"I am very glad to hear it," Aro said with a deep bow. "For I have come to a decision."

Marcus and Caius came to their feet, one with much less alacrity than the other.

"You are cleared of any wrongdoing," Aro proclaimed. "There will be no sanctions of any kind."

Relief flowed through me like rays of audacious sunshine, and I let it penetrate my frightened core.

"No one is allowed to revisit these charges in the future," he continued. "Consider this matter closed and our decision final."

I stepped forward with a shaky voice. "Thank you."

"Your gratitude is appreciated, Mrs. Masen," Marcus bowed. "We hope to see you again under more pleasant circumstances."

"And we accept that invitation," Edward said.

"Kejara will escort you back to the plane," Aro continued, "and you are cleared for take-off whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Eleazar said.

"Give our regards to Emmett and Rosalie," Caius added with surprising kindness. "And your father as well, Isabella. I pray he will soon be well."

"Thank you," I repeated.

Carlisle stepped forward to take Aro's hand. "Until next time."

Aro clasped it between his palms. "Hopefully before the next millennium."

"You never know," Carlisle smiled.

"Are we ready?" Kejara asked.

"Of course," Aro said. "Farewell, dear friends."

Carlisle bowed once more and indicated we should follow him as Kejara started toward the rear exit.

"Just a moment," Aro called out, causing us to stop. "I almost forgot."

Aro walked behind the still praying Laurent, placed his hands on either side of his face, and twisted his head clean off his neck. I gasped as his lifeless body hit the floor, but my shock quadrupled when Aro tossed Laurent's head to Tanya. She caught it by the hair on instinct, holding it away from her body as she gaped at Aro.

"A souvenir," Aro shrugged. "I figured you would prefer it to a keychain."

**WHEW! So in spite of a few close calls, everyone is leaving Volterra in one piece. What do we think of the resolution? And do we think that Aro is finished with our favorite family?**

**Until next time, dear friends!**

**xoxo**


	45. Chapter 44: Pyres and Promises

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: Lawd, have mercy! I cannot believe I haven't updated SP since October. Please pardon the delay… I am severely chagrined, believe me! **

**Thank you to everyone who has checked on me and asked about my Hubby. His headaches are ever-present, but your prayers and well-wishes truly warm our hearts. THANK YOU doesn't really cover it.**

**In other news, I have FINALLY finished editing my OF! MILLE GRAZIE to my wc girls who carried me through—jmolly, nuttyginger, twilly, and my favorite Ghostwriter. You gals ROCK! I still have the synopsis to work out (which is a bear in and of itself), but my schedule should allow for more frequent updates of my FFs. **

* * *

><p><strong>So to recap the action… <strong>

_From the end of Chapter 43:_

_Carlisle bowed once more and indicated that we should turn and follow him as Kejara started toward the rear exit._

"_Just a moment," Aro called out, causing us to stop. "I almost forgot."_

_Aro walked behind the still praying Laurent, placed his hands on either side of his face, and twisted his head clean off his neck. I gasped as his lifeless body hit the floor, but my shock quadrupled when Aro tossed Laurent's head to Tanya. She caught it by the hair on instinct, holding it away from her body as she gaped at Aro. _

"_A souvenir," Aro shrugged. "I figured you would prefer it to a keychain."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Pyres and Promises<strong>

**Bella's POV**

A belated gasp escaped my lips as my brain caught up to what my eyes were seeing.

"Did he just…"

"Yes." I could hear the edge beneath Edward's incredulity. "He did."

"Is he… dead?"

"His body is useless without the head attached," Edward said tightly. "But only two things kill us for sure."

Nodding and moving that much closer to Edward, I forced my eyes away from the sight before me.

Laurent's head dangling from Tanya's outstretched hand.

Laurent's eyes bugging out of their sockets in frozen shock.

I buried my face in Edward's neck, willing myself to calm down. I knew he could hear and feel my racing heart, and I did not want to give him reason to worry about me. We were almost done. We were about to get on that plane and go home. And I was not going to have a panic attack in the middle of the end.

I refused.

"Aro, really," Marcus sighed. "Let us not slip into the macabre."

Though I couldn't see him, Aro sounded abashed at his brother's rebuke. "The gesture was kindly meant, _ cara._"

"I appreciate the thought," Tanya replied with a hint of derision. "But I have no need of this."

"I would rather see it smoldering on a flaming pyre with the rest of him," Kate added with clenched teeth.

"That could be arranged." Caius said with too much enthusiasm, and my stomach lurched again. They seemed determined to bring my lunch back to the surface.

"Yes." Aro paused, and I felt his attention shift. "But I doubt their newest cousin would be interested in such a display."

Edward nudged me, and I raised my head. The Volturi and Denali sisters were watching me. "Sorry?"

Kate stepped forward, blocking my view of Tanya and her little friend. "You have had a long few days," she said. "We wouldn't want to overburden you with something so unpleasant."

As I read between her lines, Edward's fingers caressed the back of my hand.

"_You don't have to do this,_" they seemed to say.

"_I know_,_" _I squeezed back. _"But I need to."_

"I appreciate your concern," I said aloud. "But we came to see this all the way through, and Laurent's death is the last step."

Appreciation lightened Tanya's eyes, and I knew I'd made the right decision.

Caius seemed to watch me with something akin to respect as Marcus nodded once. "It is decided."

"Very well," Aro said with two short claps of his hands. "Felix?"

The summoned vampire blurred into the room and rescued Laurent's head from Tanya's hand. Her fingers remained open until Alice slipped what I assumed was an antibacterial wipe in it. Their skin was impervious to germs, but Tanya mouthed her thanks at my sister's kindness.

Felix and another cloaked member of the guard piled Laurent's body in the center of the room. I backed into Edward, pressing myself flush against his body as he led us backwards.

"So brave," he murmured in my ear. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I see your bias made the trip to Volterra," I whispered back. "Our clans are strongest together, and that is how we shall stand."

His lips made their way to my temple, murmuring his affection into my skin. I relaxed against the pleasant chill and closed my eyes.

There was a mechanical groan from above, and I caught the fresh scent of a crisp Italian breeze. Edward wrapped his arms around me and adjusted my scarf as the influx of air from the windows dropped the room temperature to an uncomfortable low.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

Aro's voice got my attention as he addressed Tanya and Kate. Caius and Marcus stood on either side of Aro, and Felix and friend were nowhere in sight.

The Denali sisters looked at each other then at Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar gave a brief nod, and Kate and Tanya joined hands. They walked to where Aro stood behind the pile made by Laurent's head and body. I had expected them to further break his bones and was relieved to be wrong about that. The sounds of James' death were permanently lost to my unconscious mind, and I did not need those of his partner's to replace them.

Aro raised his hands, and the sisters bowed as he rested them a few inches above their heads.

"Do you accept Laurent's death as retribution for your sister's death?"

They nodded together, unaware of his earlier comments on the subject. "We do."

"Do you willingly participate in the administration of his punishment?"

"We do."

"And do you swear on your sister's life that this action will signal the end of your vengeful quest?"

Both sisters paused, as if willing their hearts to agree. "We do."

"As you have said," Aro nodded. "Let it be so."

The words were an apt malediction as Caius handed them sleek, silver lighters. The Volturi stepped back as Kate and Tanya moved toward Laurent's body, and Edward's arm further tightened around my waist. Beside me, the three remaining couples assumed similar positions, and I spared another thought for Rosalie and Emmett. Their selflessness was keeping Charlie while allowing us to be here, and I hoped to someday repay them for it.

The lighters flicked to life in unison, and Kate and Tanya stepped forward. Their faces were tight with emotion, their voices barely audible as they murmured in Slavic sorrow. I didn't need a translator to know they were speaking of loss, anger, and the things they would never get to say to their sister. My eyes watered afresh at their suffering, and I found myself joining them in prayer.

"For Irina," Kate said finally.

"For Irina," Tanya repeated.

As I dabbed at my eyes, they tossed the lighters onto Laurent's body.

The flames danced across the dark fabric of his cloak, licking their way toward his face. Upon contact with his skin, the fire exploded into a rolling ball of furious orange and red. At the first sign of his facial disintegration, I pulled my gaze upward and focused on the flames. There was no need to force myself into enjoying Laurent's demise. I was here, bearing witness, and that was enough.

As the curling black smoke rose toward the ceiling, a potent aroma filled the air, singeing my nostrils with its disturbing sweetness. I covered my nose on instinct, but the sunny citrus of Alice's lotion had long since faded from my skin. Sensing my distress, Edward's hands slipped beneath mine, his delicious natural scent calming me instantly.

Through the haze of the fire, I watched as my Kate and Tanya's impassiveness crumbled into sorrow. Carlisle and Eleazar sped to their sides to provide what comfort they could as their wives looked on in sympathy. Alice was somber beside me, and I could feel Jasper's effort to mitigate our cousins' suffering.

At length, the smoke evaporated and the fire disappeared. And though the syrupy scent lingered, there was nothing left of Laurent but a smoldering pile of black dust. Kate and Tanya shrugged out of Carlisle and Eleazar's embraces and squared their shoulders. Swiping the dust from their faces with the tips of two fingers, they cleared their throats and spit on Laurent's ashes.

"Let's go," Kate said.

I started to ask if we needed the Volturi's permission when I noticed they were gone. In their place was Kejara, her serene expression suggesting that a pile of vampiric ash was nothing she hadn't seen before.

"Right this way, please," she smiled.

As I exited the chamber, I wondered how the Volturi managed to quit the room without my notice. My family seemed unfazed by their disappearance, but their stealthy exit made me incredibly uncomfortable.

"Are you all right?" Edward whispered as we walked.

"Fine." I couldn't allow my fears to be heard. "I just want to get back to Forks."

He chuckled, the sound not as light as he'd intended. "Did you ever think you'd say that a year ago?"

"Not in a million years."

The return trip was short, and before I knew it, we had reached the lobby, the blessed Cullen plane but a few steps away.

"I do hope you enjoyed your visit to Volterra," Kejara said. "And will come again soon."

"Yes, Kejara, thank you," Carlisle bowed. "Please extend our compliments to Aro."

Kejara beamed as if Carlisle had given her a million dollars. "Thank you, sir. Have a safe journey home."

Carlisle nodded once more and led the way back to the plane. I thought it was odd that Edward let us be the last couple to board but didn't protest. He closed the door behind us and made the immediate right toward the sleeping chamber in the back.

I slipped out of my jacket, tossing my scarf onto the nearby chair. I rubbed my arms on instinct, chilly despite the warmth of the cabin, and sighed. Edward pressed a button on the nightstand, and a blue light flashed near the speakers overhead. The house stereo I presumed.

"Refresh yourself," he whispered as he toed out of his shoes, "and we'll take off when you're done."

I was uncomfortable with the idea of making them wait for me. But as I poked my head around the dividing curtain, I saw Tanya and Kate falling apart in Carmen and Esme's arms, the rest of our family surrounding them.

It seemed I wasn't the only one who needed a human moment.

In the bathroom, I was surprised by the absence of my monthly visitor. It usually lasted for four strong days, but on day two, it seemed to have vanished. Perhaps the Volterran air was wreaking some sort of havoc on my system. I washed my hands and decided to be grateful for the reprieve, however long it might last.

"Your phone buzzed," Edward said as I entered the bedroom. "It's still in your coat pocket."

"Thanks." I fished it out and was surprised by Alice's message: _I don't know what happened, but your little friend is gone already. Maybe it was a stress-induced false alarm? _

I didn't want to know how she knew that. I didn't want to know if her hypothesis was right. With all that happened to me lately, a one-day menstrual period would be the least shocking of all.

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It will be." I closed the phone and laid it on the nightstand. "As soon I'm with you."

"Then come to bed."

I kicked off my boots and assumed my favorite position. Laying my head on his chest, I felt the blanket envelop me and his arms lock around it. We were hundreds of miles from Forks, but for all intents and purposes, I was home.

Edward didn't speak as he held me. He barely moved at all, which was unusual. His hands didn't stroke my arm. His fingers didn't caress my cheek or lips make their way to my temple. He just held me. And as I snuggled closer to his chest, the events of the past three days flooded my mind in snapshots:

Charlie.

Tanya.

Victoria.

Edward.

Charlie again.

Edward again.

Laurent.

The Volturi.

Charlie again.

Laurent again.

Edward again.

By the time my beloved's face graced my mind for the third time, I was shaking uncontrollably, the overflow of my emotions finally breeching the dam. My tears soaked his clothes, and my cries would have pierced normal ears, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I pressed myself as close to him as humanly possible, needing to feel him everywhere I hurt.

"I'm here, Love," he murmured again and again. "We're together. We're safe."

I heard his words, understood them with my mind. But as another wave of tears crashed over me, I knew it would be a good long time before I could believe them in my heart.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

"What time is it?" I asked when at last my sobbing subsided.

I felt his lips against my hair. "Nearly noon."

"That early?" It seemed we'd been in the Volturi's castle for days.

"We should be back in Forks by nightfall."

The thought of seeing my father again regardless of his state of consciousness brought the first genuine smile to my face in hours.

"Are you hungry?" Edward's lips made their way to my cheek. "I could get you something."

My nerves had calmed, but the idea of eating anything made my stomach turn. "Maybe later. Can we debrief with the family?"

"I'll see." Cradling me to his chest, Edward scooted toward the nightstand and turned off the stereo. "Is now a good time to meet, Carlisle?" he asked at normal voice.

"Perfect timing," Carlisle said loudly enough for me to hear. "We were preparing to ask if you were ready."

Edward glanced at me again, and I slipped to the bed's edge to put on my shoes. "We'll be out shortly," he said.

Although I knew my meltdown had overpowered the stereo system, I felt no shame as I left the private chamber. The ten of us had endured the horrors of Volterra together. We now were comrades, survivors, equals.

As I wasn't eating, I tucked myself into a corner of the empty loveseat. Edward joined me immediately, and Esme soon placed a mug in my hands. I smiled as she kissed my forehead and took a grateful sip of the warm, fragrant tea. Somehow she always knew what to do.

Alice patted my knee from her seat in the adjacent sofa, and Jasper smiled at me from her other side. Kate and Tanya were across from me with a cashmere duvet covering their socked feet. Carlisle and Eleazar preferred the captain's chairs, so their wives sat together on the remaining sofa.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked me.

She was sympathetic not judgmental, and I marveled that I'd ever thought ill of her. "Much better, thank you." I glanced between her and her sister. "How are you?"

"Things will never be the same without Irina," Tanya said as Kate nodded. "But we are satisfied that justice was served."

"Is that what that was?" Eleazar asked.

Carlisle looked at him. "Not now."

"Why not?" Eleazar asked. "We did what you said. We went to Volterra with the best of intentions, minded every p and q, and what did he do? He robbed us of our senses, shocked your wife, and forced Kate to punish her sister for no damn reason!"

I'd never heard Eleazar so angry before, and the sheer volume of his outburst should have scared me. But we had each suffered at the Volturi's hands and were entitled to react however we chose. Carlisle seemed to know that and prepared to give Eleazar the needed opposition to find his sense of sense of closure.

"But in the end, justice was served," Carlisle was saying.

"You are saying you were okay with Aro using your wife to coerce your cooperation? You have no qualms with the use of Jane's power on her sweet skin?" He laughed without humor. "I heard your outburst in The Throne Room, old friend. You were not so accepting at the time of the infraction."

"I was frightened for Esme, yes." His ancient eyes looked at his bride with such tenderness I thought I might cry. "But I knew Aro would never hurt her."

"How could you have been sure?" Kate asked. "After that stunt you pulled, I honestly feared for Esme's life."

"That was a risky move, Bwana. You could have cooked us all."

"_Bwana_?" Carlisle smiled at Jasper's moniker. "That's a new one."

"An international tag for an international incident," Jasper said. "But if I may go back to it, why were you so calm during that exchange?"

"It is common knowledge that Aro likes to be right," Carlisle said. "But as he also loves to be contrary, he will oppose himself if his madness is taken for logic. The only way to save us from being separated was to concede that it was the best idea."

"His is a twisted mind," Kate snorted.

"Yes, but that was not my question," Eleazar said. "How could you not be worried for your bride?"

"I understand your anger, friend." Carlisle clapped Eleazar on the shoulder. "And believe me, if I thought for a moment that Esme was in danger, no vampire on earth would have prevented me from breaking Aro's legs and flogging him with them."

"And then setting them on fire," Esme winked.

"But how can smile about that?" I surprised myself with the question. "The thought of Aro unleashing Jane on Edward makes my fingers itch with the urge to claw her red eyes out. And I saw you, too, when Esme hit the ground. You were poised to kill."

Carlisle nodded. "I was."

I set my empty mug on the floor. "So is it hindsight convincing you that Aro wouldn't hurt her?"

"My reaction was purely instinctive: the need to protect my mate," Carlisle replied. "But I know Aro better than he gives me credit for. What he did to Esme was a warning to Edward."

Edward took my hands. "I'm afraid he's right, love."

The logic made my head ache. "I don't understand."

"Aro didn't need Jasper's gift to know my emotions were the most volatile," my beloved explained. "Marcus briefed him on the strength of our bond, that it eclipsed that between me and our family even."

"But isn't that normal with mated pairs?"

"Yes," Jasper said. "But mated pairs never consist of one vampire and one human."

"Aro was shocked by our attachment," Edward continued. "But he would have dismissed your love for me as a superficial fancy despite Marcus' assessment. Your loyalty to the rest of the family, however, surprised him. He realized that you loved our entire coven and reasoned that the surest way to induce your cooperation, and mine by extension, was to attack Esme."

"Don't worry yourself now," Esme said as my mouth moved to apologize to her. "I would suffer that and more if it meant protecting you."

I stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but I have to be honest. As much as I love all of you, I would not stand by and watch Edward die to save any one of you. So how can you say that?"

"I'm a mother," Esme said. "And I would sacrifice anyone to protect my children."

"Even Carlisle?"

"Even me," Carlisle said with another warm glance at Esme. "And I would do the same."

"Of course, we would never want it to come to that," she said somberly. "But when we decided to have a family, we knew there was no other way. I couldn't live with the knowledge that Carlisle let one of you die to save me, and neither could he."

"So we made a covenant," Carlisle continued. "And we renew it each year on our anniversary along with every other promise that sustains us."

I was stunned into silence. I knew Carlisle and Esme loved us, that their love was selfless and pure. But this revelation was well beyond that, beyond anything I could hope to articulate. This kind of love was divine, a holy, sacred thing.

I glanced at Alice and noted the trembling of her lower lip and felt a surge of reverential gratitude as Jasper's emotions flooded the cabin. But it was the loosening of Edward's arm from my waist that got my attention. He slipped his hand into mine as he leaned toward Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad. From all of us."

It was the first time I'd ever heard him address them as such, and Esme's soft gasp confirmed the rarity of the event. Her eyes locked with Carlisle's, and she shook her head, unable to speak. "The pleasure is truly ours, son," he said. "It was always my desire to see you safe and happy, and Esme and I would give anything to keep you that way. Even our own lives."

His words were meant for all six of his children—the three he changed, the two he adopted, and the one who was still human. But as Edward was his first child, they carried special significance for him.

Too overcome to reply, Edward rejoined me on the sofa, pulling me onto his lap. I nestled myself in my nook, and with his answering sigh, he seemed to release a decades-old burden from his soul. A wave of contentment washed over me, and I relaxed as Jasper's emotions overtook us once more. The cabin fell into a peaceful silence, and I was all too happy to surrender to its serenity.

But as I chanced a glance at Tanya and Kate, my happiness was somewhat sullied. Not only had they lost a sister, but I imagined that our parents' declaration reminded them of the maternal love they would never know again. My heart was saddened once more, making me all the more grateful for the man at my side.

"There is one thing I do not understand," Alice said, breaking the silence. "From the moment we landed in Volterra until now, my vision of us leaving intact and in peace never changed."

"Even when he considered detaining us?" Carmen asked.

"Yes. It was the strangest thing." She looked past me to Edward. "What did you hear from Aro?"

"Everything," he replied. "I didn't feel as if he was blocking his thoughts, yet I had the constant sense that he was hiding something from me."

"His emotions were all over the place," Jasper added. "Surprised, confused, furious, suspicious. But above all else, he was excited."

"I sensed that, too," Edward said. "All his thoughts had an edge of euphoria."

"Of course, he was excited," Kate said. "He's a sick bastard who gets off on the suffering of others." It would take more than a few centuries before she forgave Aro for forcing her gifts onto her sister, and I couldn't say I blamed her.

"Beyond that," Eleazar added, "he had two of his most coveted treasures in his presence, and one of them was married to a human who is immune to most of our gifts. Why wouldn't he be excited?"

"But he let us go," Alice said. "It was as if he never considered breaking us up at all. That doesn't make sense because I know that's his strongest desire."

"Second strongest," Carlisle said. "Maybe third, if we count blood."

"What could Aro want more than Edward and Alice?" I asked.

"You," Edward replied with a heated look. "Acquiring a vampire who has some sort of defensive talent would be a true feather in his cap."

"True," Carlisle said. "But even Bella isn't more important Aro than his chief priority."

"And that would be?" Eleazar asked.

"The chase."

"The chase?" we replied in unison, causing Carlisle to chuckle. "Yes, my dears. The chase is what Aro craves most. More than power, more than gifted vampires, more than blood."

"I don't understand," Alice said.

"Aro has been around for more than three thousand years," Carlisle said. "He has seen everything at least two hundred times and fights daily against the tedium of our existence. And with our familial bonds, strange diet, and powerful gifts, our coven is a perpetual source of both irritation and entertainment for him. Sure, he could invent a reason to destroy us and steal our gifted members, but to what end? He has no real desire to govern the vampire world, and humans are but a food source. What better diversion is there than an on-going battle of wits and wills with a rival group?"

"So we were never in danger?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "The Volturi never liked Laurent. He was asked to leave all those years ago and was likely as good as dead once he stepped inside the city walls. But his report of Edward mating with a human got their attention, and they were interested to meet you. But knowing my respect for the law, Aro correctly assumed we had not divulged our secret to you and Edward's intentions to change you."

"So why all the drama?" I persisted. "Why go through the charade of reading your minds and making people faint if he never intended to keep us?"

"Because Aro likes to be in control," Edward said. "He needed us to know that it was his choice to let us leave, his choice to keep our coven intact."

"That makes no sense," Alice said.

"It makes perfect sense," Jasper said. "What else does Aro have to do but toy with us? He can only drink so much blood, put out so many fires in our world. His best chance of enjoying himself comes in the form of a large vegetarian coven of four mated pairs shepherded by an old friend against whom he holds a minor grudge."

"A grudge?" I asked Carlisle. "For leaving Volterra?"

"For making a better life for myself," Carlisle said. "Aro has power, attendants, and an assortment of enemies throughout our world with whom he can engage whenever he chooses. But the one thing he does not have, the one thing he has effectively denied himself is freedom. The freedom to choose his life and the way he lives it. If Aro ever vacated his throne in Volterra, the derisive talk among our kind would never end."

"And even if his reasons were legitimate," Edward added, "the collective belief would be that he could no longer handle the responsibility. A widespread opinion that he possessed such weakness would drive him to eternal madness."

For the first time ever, I felt sorry for Aro. "I never thought of it like that."

"Don't be too sympathetic," Jasper said, apparently catching my feelings. "Aro built his castle, and now he must rule in it. If he weren't addicted to his own mystique, he could create a different life for himself if he chose without a passing thought for external opinion."

"Do you think we've heard the last from him?" I asked. "Not for the sake of toying with us, but with the whole Charlie thing and my upcoming change?"

"I had an idea about that," Carlisle said. "If you'll pardon the presumption."

"Please," I said. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"Aro will want to know as soon as your change happens," he said. "So we'll stop in Volterra after leaving the island, tell him you wanted to meet his wife. The excuse will allow him to observe you and prevent him from indulging his baser urges."

"What about Charlie?"

"Our greatest ally is Aro's inability to question Charlie without exposing us for what we are."

His tone suggested there was more. "But?"

Carlisle looked away. "If Charlie is found to be a part of your life after your change, it will be more difficult to convince Aro of his ignorance."

And there it was. Confirmation that no matter how much we had all done to save him, I would have to say goodbye to Charlie come June. There was simply no way around it.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said as Edward stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "I know how much you love your father."

I cleared my throat, needing a moment. "It's okay. I knew this was coming, and I accept it. Thank you all so much for all you've done to protect me and my father."

"She's still thanking us, Kate," Tanya huffed to her sister. "Maybe I should dropkick her."

"Or I can give her a hug," Kate smirked. "A nice, warm hug."

"All right, all right." With all they'd been through, they wanted me to feel secure in my position in the family, and that was truly touching. "Fine. No thank you."

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes at both of them, catching Edward's as I adjusted my position in his arms. I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't want the Denali's attempt at levity to go to waste. "Has anyone heard from Rose and Emmett?"

"I put them on strict orders not to call unless there was a negative emergency," Esme said. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, you're right. Better to deal with home once we get there."

"I think there's more," Edward said suddenly.

"More what?" Eleazar asked.

"More to Aro than what we're seeing." His troubled eyes met mine before leaning forward. "Alice, has our future changed at all?"

Alice unfocused her eyes, and we waited. "Not in any meaningful ways. I don't see Bella's house tomorrow afternoon, but I suspect one of the Pack will be there."

"Charlie's going to miss his fishing date with Billy," I said. "He will definitely be there."

"We'll find a way to deal with that," Jasper said to me. "Don't worry."

"What did you mean, son?" Carlisle asked. "About Aro."

"His openness was a screen," Edward said. "I know he's up to something, something regarding Bella and me. But I don't know what it is."

"Then it's probably best not to worry about it," Esme said. "Trying to predict Aro's actions is like trying to stifle Alice's urge to shop."

"I agree with Esme," Carlisle said as Alice gasped. "Unless you have some specific sense of how Aro might proceed, trying to plan a counterattack would be an exercise in futility."

"And a terrible waste of a honeymoon," Carmen said. "You still have a few days left, _no?_"

"_Sí,_" Edward said.

"Then you should spend what's left of this time with your bride. We are done here, are we not?"

"I would like to speak with you and Eleazar about our plans," Tanya said. "But the newlyweds are not needed for that discussion."

"And I have some tactical questions about the guard," Jasper said. "But that's my military curiosity taking over."

"Then it's settled." Carmen nodded to Edward and me. "You may go now. Climb on that bed and enjoy each other. And don't worry about the noise. It's nothing we haven't heard—or done—before."

I blushed to my roots as Edward rose from the loveseat, pulling me up as he did so. "Thanks, I think."

Carmen and Esme laughed while Alice shook her head. "That accent lets you say whatever you want. Bella would never let me get away with something like that."

"That's true," Edward and I said, as we headed toward the back of the plane.

"I can teach you if you want, _cara,_" Carmen said. "Let me hear you roll your r's."

As Edward ushered me through the curtain, I heard the _thwack_ of Alice's hand on the back of Jasper's head. "What was that for?"

Edward chuckled. "I am too much of a gentleman to repeat Major Whitlock's words."

"But not too much of a gentleman to laugh, I see."

"What can I say?" Edward was back on the bed before I'd taken off one shoe. "I am a work-in-progress."

I joined him atop the mattress, sighing as he curled himself around me. His arm lay across my waist as his fingers reached beyond me to click on the house stereo again. He entwined our fingers and kissed the back of my neck.

"I know what my father said," he whispered. "And I know his words were kindly meant. But I promised you that Charlie would stay in your life, and I will never break a promise to you again."

I squeezed his fingers, touched by his stubbornness. "I love you for wanting to keep your word with me, but he's right. If I try to keep Charlie in my life beyond my change, he could die."

"Living without your father while he's alive would kill you, Bella," Edward gently insisted. "Please do not pretend otherwise for my sake."

I clamped my mouth shut, biting down on my bottom lip. "I made promises to you, too, Edward. And I will not go back on them, not even for my dad."

Edward turned me in his arms until our faces were a sweet breath apart. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. His golden gaze was somehow tender and ferocious, and I was powerless to look away. "You will not lose Charlie," he said. "You have my word."

I nodded, unable to ignore his brazen determination to please me. A single tear slid down the side of my face, and Edward kissed it away before bringing his lips to mine. The soft seal of his promise eased the ache in my soul, and though logic warned me to agree with my father-in-law, love told me to believe in my husband.

And somehow I knew that love wouldn't steer me wrong.

**I'd planned to get them home in this chapter, but they had other ideas. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you think it was worth it. Leave me some love and let me know you're still there.**

**There is definitely one more proper chapter left… and after that, I'm not sure. There are still a few more things I want to add/settle, but I don't know how. Shorter chapters? A series of epilogues? I don't know yet, but we're coming in for a landing…**

**SORT OF… hehehehehe…**

**Until next time, dear friends!**

**xoxo**


	46. Chapter 45: Awakenings

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, ALL! Thank you for all of your support in 2012, and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories as we begin 2013!**

**By the way, I FINALLY finished editing my manuscript, and it is in the hands of a potential publisher as we speak! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who messaged and encouraged me during that process but especially Jmolly, CassandraLowery, twilly, nuttyginger, and my favorite Ghostwriter. You gals are my anchor and wind, and I love you all to pieces! xoxo**

**I actually finished this chapter last week, but due to some technical difficulties, I wasn't able to post until now. For update info, please see the closing author note. Thanks!**

**Now let's get back to the action…**

**Chapter 45: Awakenings**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I tried to take Carmen's advice and enjoy some semblance of a honeymoon aboard the plane. But as my human ears picked up every chortle from Jasper and happy sigh from Alice, their enthusiasm killed the mood before we could strike it.

If I didn't know any better, I'd think they'd done it on purpose.

After a mini-eternity, the blessed Cullen hangar was in sight. My anxiety increased with each mile of road we covered, and had Border Patrol taken one look at my face, they would have detained us on suspicion of illicit activity.

"I give up," Jasper exclaimed at one point. "She refuses to calm down."

"Love," Edward cinched me closer to his side with his free arm. "You're killing the empath."

"I'm sorry," I said as my knee bobbed up and down. "But since Alice won't tell me if Charlie's future has changed, I can't relax until I see him for myself."

"You do realize he might be asleep at this hour?" Alice said, her fingers punishing the keys on her smartphone. "It is after midnight."

I kicked the back of her chair, turning to Edward in a huff. "You said we'd reached Forks by nightfall."

"Technically it is nightfall."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "I can't get any help in this car."

"Try not to worry, dear," Esme said from the front seat. "Whether Charlie is awake or asleep, I'm sure Rose and Emmett took great care of him."

"That's not what worries me."

"Then what is?" she asked as Carlisle cut the radio.

Edward fingers found themselves in mine as I sighed. "Maybe he doesn't remember me."

"What?"

"We don't know how his captivity affected him. For all I know, Charlie will wake up, see Rose, and think she's his daughter."

"I doubt that," Carlisle said.

"Is that your medical opinion or your paternal bias talking?"

He chuckled. "A bit of both, I guess. Charlie's scans bear no evidence of a brain injury, which is a great relief. And I hardly think he would believe Rosalie is his daughter."

"Right." I looked out of the window and sighed. A moment later, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I glanced at Edward, wondering how he managed to text me without my notice.

_You want Charlie to forget you because if he does, leaving him will be much easier on you. But have a little faith, love. You will not lose your father. I promise. xo_

I closed my eyes and bit my lip to contain my rising emotions. That Edward could read me so well was more amazing than his resolution to keep Charlie in my life. I squeezed his hand, unable to meet his all-knowing gaze.

Encouraging though his determination was, any attempts to stay in touch with Charlie would jeopardize our family's safety. Aro might see our clan as an amusing diversion, but he would relish the chance to eliminate us for violating the most sacred vampiric law.

Maybe we could live apart for Charlie's lifetime and rejoin the Cullens later. Assuming we could outwit Aro and outrun Demetri long enough, would Edward do that? Would he walk away from the only family he's ever known in this life to make me happy?

I glanced at him and found his golden eyes boring into mine with intense adoration.

_Yes. He definitely would._

But could I live with that? Could I live with knowing my refusal to let go of Charlie had fragmented our family, if only for a relatively few decades? The Cullens would understand and give us their blessing, but would I accept it? Would I want to spend a single day without Alice's whimsy, Esme's affection, Carlisle's guidance, Emmett's hilarity, Jasper's protectiveness, and Rosalie's ferocity? Even for the love of my father?

The options were impossible to reconcile.

And as I sat there debating, I finally understood Edward's resistance to changing me and his vacillation about staying with me. His desire to save me equaled his need to love me, presenting him with the ultimate conundrum where he'd lose something invaluable either way.

And in my uninformed ignorance of his paradoxical plight, I made things more difficult for him: questioning his love for me, testing his resolve. Neither of us could be faulted for our behavior, as we were fumbling our way through a uniquely perilous situation.

But as I saw Edward's dilemma through a new set of eyes, a wellspring of compassion bloomed in my breast, and I unclicked my seatbelt and threw myself into his lap.

Before he could question my behavior, I locked my hands behind his neck and met him with a lusty kiss. He cradled me closer on instinct, the surprised titters of our family fading into nothing as his hands pressed into my back. I tilted my head to one side to consume more of his icy sweetness, lapping against his tongue as he moaned into my mouth. The shameless sound increased my ardor, and I held on tight as he lifted me, resting on my knees as I straddled him.

I left his lips to breathe, and he dragged open kisses across my jawline. I barely noticed as he discarded my jacket and scarf, too focused on the sensation of his cool lips on my throat. They were soft and seeking as they took their time against my skin, his tongue making delicate circles beneath my earlobe. Sliding my hands into his hair, my nails raked his scalp as he sucked the throbbing pulse in my neck, my mouth clamping shut to keep from groaning aloud.

As he nibbled his way to the other side of my neck, his hands found their way under my sweater and against the bare skin of my abdomen. Our lips met again as he caressed his way past my ribcage and beneath my bra, pressing his palms against the heated flesh inside. As he cupped them in his hands and a sigh escaped me, I was startled to hear a similar sound in a masculine voice other than Edward's.

Stiffening in his arms, I pulled back and realized the car was no longer moving. It was too dark to see anything through the window, but our location was hardly more important than the fact the other two couples in the car were going at it. Alice's head rolled against Jasper's neck as he clutched her back, purring low as she nuzzled him. I couldn't see past them to Esme and Carlisle in the front seat, but his rumbling moans told me all I needed to know.

My eyes flew to Edward's in shock, and he shrugged awkwardly, his hands still braced against my breasts. As my parents and siblings counted their make-out sessions in front of me, I realized I had two choices: I could embarrass us all by drawing attention to what was happening or I could enjoy the chance to have some backseat fun with my husband.

With a cock of my eyebrow, I leaned in and kissed him again.

Far be it from me to go against the family.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

After regaining what we could of our composure, the six of us pulled up behind the Denali clan in the Cullen front yard. Without an unexpected layover, they'd beaten us here by twenty minutes. Our car stopped, and I jumped out, eager to see Charlie. Edward passed me, of course, and held the door as I flew inside the house.

Rosalie waited in the middle of foyer, and she caught me in her arms as I ran at her. "DidCharliewakeup? Isheokay? AreyouandEmmettallright? Didthepackcomesniffingaround ?"

"Thank goodness I'm inhuman," she said. "Otherwise I might have missed most of that."

At her strange tone, I stepped back. I turned to catch the rest of the family entering the house. Alice was somewhere behind Carlisle and Jasper, obscuring my view of her face, and Edward's expression revealed nothing as he came to stand beside me.

I turned back to Rosalie with my arms across my chest. "How's Charlie?"

"He's fine. He's been asleep the whole time, but I don't think there's any cause for alarm."

The weight in my heart tightened as she spoke. "And?"

"Nothing else happened."

She looked away, and I stepped closer. "Rosalie, please."

With her eyes on the ground, she said, "I need to hunt."

"What?"

"I need to hunt," she frowned. "I've never been alone with Charlie for so long, and I don't know what it is about his scent, but I was tempted."

Carlisle and Esme blurred to her side as Edward appeared behind me. "Where's Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Upstairs." She leaned into Esme's embrace, her words a bit muffled. "I held out as long as I could, but sometime this morning, I had to stay away. I didn't want to leave the house in case something happened, but I haven't been upstairs since sunrise."

Rosalie raised her eyes to me, their embarrassment almost suffocating. "I'm so sorry, Bella. You trusted me with your father's life, and I failed. For everything he's been through in the past few days, I'm ashamed to think he was in the most danger with me."

Edward released my hand, and I stepped forward to take my sister's hands. "You kept Charlie safe," I said firmly. "Because you were selfless enough to stay here, we completed our business in Volterra without endangering his life. And I will owe you both for that for the rest of our existence." I kissed her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Rosalie smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. I could see my presence was making her uncomfortable, but I didn't want to leave her.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs to see Charlie?" Esme suggested. "Edward will follow once Rosalie briefs him on what we missed then Emmett can take her hunting."

I nodded at Esme, touching Rose's hand again before turning toward the stairs with Carlisle in tow.

"I'll be there shortly, love," Edward vowed, and I asked him with my eyes to do whatever he could to comfort Rosalie. She had done too much for me to let an understandable instinct ruin it all. No matter how tempting his blood might have been, she protected him nonetheless, and she should be proud of that.

Emmett was waiting outside the door, his huge arms open to receive me. "Hey, little girl."

"Hey yourself," I mumbled into his chest. "Thank you for protecting my father."

He rubbed my back. "Stop thanking me for doing what a big bro does."

"Fair enough." He set me back on my feet as my eyes drifted to the partially open door.

"Go see your wife," Carlisle said after hugging his brawniest son. "We'll see you later on."

As Emmett's booming footsteps receded, I glanced at Carlisle. "Ladies first," he smiled.

I pushed open the door to Charlie's room and felt the pressure on my chest recede at the very sight of him.

In spite of the hospital bed and different surroundings, he looked as if he had fallen asleep on the couch during a Seahawks game. His color was normal, his breathing steady, and the outline of his never-worn beard was clearly visible on his skin.

My father was back.

"He looks great," Carlisle said, and I was unsurprised to feel moisture on my cheeks. "I think he'll awaken soon."

I took Charlie's hand in mine, and as I grinned at his sleeping face, something occurred to me for the first time. "How soon?"

"Within the next two days, I would guess."

"Could we take him home?"

Edward entered the room with Jasper and a smiling Alice in tow. "What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know the last thing Charlie remembers," I said. "And I think he'd deal with everything better if he woke up in familiar surroundings."

Edward laid his hands on my shoulders. "Let the little one speak before she bursts."

"Charlie and Bella have a conversation on Monday morning, so I know he wakes up soon," Alice beamed. "And I see no problem with his transport if we sedate him first."

"You want me to sedate my patient for no good reason?" Carlisle asked in full doctor-mode.

"With very good reason," Edward said. "If he were to wake up in the back of our car in the middle of the night, his recovery could be derailed."

"Never mind all the explaining we'd have to do," Alice said.

"I'll keep him calm while he sleeps," Jasper added. "To stop the nightmares from inhibiting the drugs."

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"You Swans are a bunch of wild cards," Jasper said. "I expect the unexpected whenever you're involved."

"I bet you were a handful as a human," I smirked.

A wide grin broke across his face. "You have no idea."

"Are you okay with this, Bella?" Carlisle asked even as he rummaged through a nearby drawer for a clean syringe.

"Absolutely."

"Very well." He set the syringe on the table and pulled out a tiny jar with a clear plastic seal. "I'll prepare a mild tranquilizer, and we'll leave within the hour."

"Do you need any help?" Alice asked.

She was too giddy to refuse. "Do you have a spare travel bag?"

She actually snorted. "Color?"

"Blue."

"Plain or patterned?"

"Patterned, I guess."

"Stripes or plaid?"

"Alice," Jasper groaned.

"I just want to be sure."

Jasper steered his wife toward the door. "I'll bring her back in five minutes or less."

I rose from my stool and started gathering Charlie's things. Before I could finish folding his Mariners sweatshirt, Alice had returned with a small suitcase in a tasteful blue-gray plaid. Though its appearance hardly mattered, it was just what I would have chosen for my father, and I was touched by how well she knew me.

I wrapped her in a fierce hug, causing her to drop the bag in surprise. "It's perfect."

She chuckled, excitement brightening her voice. "I hope you'll be as excited the next time I pick out something for you to wear."

"And the moment is ruined," Edward said. "You always press your luck, little one."

Alice stuck out her tongue as I released her. Jasper took the suitcase to the chair, and Edward packed it while Carlisle inserted the syringe into Charlie's IV bag. The clear liquid funneled its way down the tube, and I hoped moving my father was the right decision.

"It will be fine." Edward slipped his arms around my waist. "Charlie will like waking up in his own room."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"No." He kissed the top of my head. "But your face is an open book. That's one of the first things you ever told me about yourself."

I turned in his arms to face him, and his eyes darkened as he looked down at me.

"_My face is so easy to read," _he quoted. _"My mother always calls me her open book."_

My cheeks flushed. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Even without my perfect memory, I would remember every sound that ever passed your lips. Every word, every syllable, every sigh."

I leaned up as he leaned down, meeting his lips with a sweet kiss. I knew we weren't alone in the room and couldn't bring myself to care.

I heard Carlisle set down the syringe, amusement in his voice when he spoke. "I'll take out the IV in thirty minutes, and we can go."

"Mmm-hmmm," I murmured against Edward's mouth.

"We'll head downstairs," Alice said.

"Quickly, before we have a repeat of what happened in the Range," Jasper groused, and his tone made me chuckle.

"Was it really so bad?" Alice asked archly.

"Kissing you is my life's pleasure, ma'am." He touched his lips to her forehead as proof. "But I'd rather do so without an audience."

"I greatly enjoyed my time in the Range," Carlisle winked as he passed them. "Esme and I might have to ride with Edward and Bella more often! Jasper, you can come too, to spread the love around."

Edward, Alice, and I laughed at Jasper's shock as Carlisle walked out of the room.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Rosalie and Emmett were gone by the time we came downstairs, but Esme assured me Rosalie was on the mend. It was strange to think Rosalie feared me for any reason, and her need for my forgiveness only cemented our closeness. She really was the big sister I never knew I needed, and I would do whatever was necessary to move us past this awkwardness.

As the Denali clan wasn't ready to return to Alaska, they were holding down the fort while we caravanned to Charlie's place. Carlisle and Jasper were in the backseat of the Range keeping vigil over Charlie while Alice and Esme followed us in the Volvo. Edward offered to let me drive to keep me from worrying too much, but I was far too wired to be trusted behind the wheel of a massive SUV.

Upon arrival, Carlisle settled Charlie in his room and joined his wife and youngest children downstairs. Edward brought one of the kitchen chairs to my father's bedside, and I plopped myself in it, grateful he chose the one with the thickest padding.

"Shall I stay?"

My heart screamed "yes," but I shook my head. "Without knowing his state of mind…"

"We cannot be sure I will hear his mind before he awakens," he said with resignation. "And little good would come of him finding me in his room."

I lifted my hand searching for his touch, and he wound his cool fingers in mine, pressing a lingering kiss to my palm. The feel of his lips against my skin sent a soothing shiver down my arm. "Stay close," I whispered.

I felt his nod against my hand. "I'll be right outside."

He released my hand, and I brought it to rest on my father's bed. The soft click of the door signaled Edward's exit and the beginning of the longest night of my life. Charlie's old-fashioned alarm clock revealed it was almost two in the morning, and I prepared to count the ticks of the second-hand to pass the time.

What was that saying about the best-laid plans?

To my own credit, I made it to three-thirty before my eyes started to droop. Edward brought my pillow from my old room when he heard the change in my breathing, reminding me that Carlisle's sedative would keep Charlie under for at least another five hours. Asking Edward to wake me no later than nine, I tucked my pillow beside my father's hip and was asleep within minutes.

The next thing I knew, a lazy hand was stroking my hair. I started to ask Edward why his hand was so warm then realized that based on where I'd fallen asleep, the hand had to be above me in the middle of the bed.

Which could only mean one thing.

Wiping my mouth with my free hand, I lifted my head and found myself looking into the tired brown eyes of my father.

"Dad?" I croaked.

He smiled faintly, his hand resting against my cheek. "Hey, you."

"Oh, Dad!" I climbed onto the bed, throwing my arms around his prostrate form. "Dad…"

His hand made its way to my back, patting me softly. "I'm here, Bells. I'm right here."

I let my emotions overtake me and wept into Charlie's neck. There were memories to uncover and decisions to make, but in that moment, I was overwhelmed with gratitude that my father was alive and well.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, drying my face with my sleeve.

"Don't apologize," he said. "I'm just as happy to see you."

I moved to climb off the bed, but Charlie sat up and grabbed my hand. "Don't leave yet. Please."

The fear in his voice made me stay put. He settled himself in the center of the bed, and I positioned myself on his left side, our hands clasped together as we leaned against the pillows. "How are you feeling?"

Charlie winced as he swallowed, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket before he could reply. "I'll ask Edward to bring you something to drink."

"Don't we have juice downstairs?"

"Edward's here, Dad." I sent the text message to keep up appearances, knowing Edward heard me make the offer.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," Charlie muttered.

He didn't sound too pleased either. "Do you need anything else?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

His wary eyes met mine. "On whether you can explain some things to me."

My gulp was audible as I scrambled for a plan. "Maybe Carlisle should come up. He could probably help you more than I could."

"He's here too?"

"Everyone's here but Rose and Emmett. They'll come by later."

He seemed to expect that, and for the first time, I wished I could read his mind. "I don't need the doctor just yet."

My phone buzzed just as I opened my mouth again.

_I can't get a read on Charlie yet, so I have no idea what he's thinking. If he questions you, follow your instincts and we'll back up whatever you tell him. Alice says this conversation ends well, so do not worry. We trust you, and so does Charlie. _

I ignored the flare of anxiety inspired by the first half of the message and focused on the last part. Between the lot of us, we'd figured this thing out, no matter what Charlie remembered or thought.

_And tell him I asked if he wanted apple or cranberry juice. xo_

"Edward's asking if you want apple or cranberry juice."

Charlie frowned. "Could you have Jasper bring me some water? There's a new pitcher in the fridge."

I hid my surprise as I texted his preferences.

"You're tense," Charlie explained as I laid my phone on the bed. "Edward wouldn't leave if he saw you like that, and I'm not ready to share you. Not when he gets to keep you forever."

That eerie double meaning clouded his words again, and I fought the urge to stare at him.

We sat in silence until Jasper knocked and entered. He handed Charlie the glass and accepted his thanks with a respectful nod. I caught my brother's eye, looking for a clue, but a tense glance was all I got before he quit the room.

_Way to use your gift, bro. _

I forced my attention back to Charlie, determined to stay positive. "Better?" I asked after a few sips.

"Somewhat." Charlie set his glass beside the alarm clock. "How much do you know?"

"About what?"

"About what happened to me."

"Not as much as you do."

"No," he said slowly. "Probably not."

It was my turn to speak, but I waited him out. And after a long, taut silence, Charlie whispered, "I saw things."

My voice was just as quiet. "You saw things?"

"I saw things. Heard and felt things that will probably give me nightmares for the rest of my life."

I wanted so badly to know what he meant, to get as much information as his memory could spare. But again it felt safer to say nothing.

"Some things were too strange to dwell on, but others seemed oddly familiar."

Again, I waited, anticipating the boom.

"Did you know?" I could barely hear him now. "Did you know about these things?"

Though I expected such a question, I was still terrified to answer."Yes."

"Do the Cullens know about these things?"

"Yes."

His voice hardened. "So everything the good doc told me over dinner was bullshit?"

"He told you the truth, but only what you needed to know."

"So there's more?"

"If there was," I asked, "would you really want to know?"

"I…" Charlie shut his mouth, exhaling loudly through his nose. It was a low blow, playing on his aversion to being uncomfortable, but it was my best ally at the moment.

"No, I guess not," he said.

I tightened my grip on Charlie's hand as another span of silence passed between us, this one easier than the last.

"These other things," Charlie whispered. "Could they affect you?"

"In a way, they already do." I turned to face him. "But they could affect me even more in the future."

His eyes looked right through me. "You mean _they will _affect you more in the future."

I focused on his blanket again.

"Are you in danger?" he pressed. "I mean, could these things harm you in some way?"

"No more than usual," I half-smiled. "And in some ways, they will keep me safe."

He heard the "but" in my tone. "Go on."

I looked him square in the eyes, begging him to understand. "But if you speak about these things to anyone, no matter how vaguely, we could all die."

He shuddered at my seriousness, looking away. "This is why I've felt you slipping away, isn't it? Why your wedding seemed more like an end than a beginning?"

I nodded again, stunned by his perceptiveness.

"When?"

"Right after graduation."

"Graduation?" he cried. "But that's… that's six months away! Does it have to be that soon?"

I nodded again, nearly biting a hole in my lip to keep from crying.

"Damn it all," he muttered. "Will I… will I see you again?"

I closed my eyes and covered them with my hand. "I don't… um…"

"You can see her," Edward said gently as he stood in the doorway. Charlie motioned for him to enter, and he continued. "As long as we meet away from Forks and you never tell anyone where she is, you can see her."

I looked up at Edward in shock and wariness. It was one thing to promise me I could see Charlie. But to promise Charlie in a short-term effort to calm him?

_What in the world was he thinking? _

"Do you swear it?" my father asked Edward.

Edward reached for my left hand and laid it against his silent chest. "On my life and love for your daughter, I swear you will not lose her."

I blinked back tears at Edward's sincerity, unable to look at either one of them. One was making a promise he couldn't keep, and the other was clinging to a dream he would never see realized, both in the name of loving me.

After the week I'd had, it was too much to take.

"Thank you, son," Charlie said gruffly. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Edward kissed the hand he was holding and bowed to my father. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Could you send up Carlisle when I'm finished with Bella?" Charlie called out. "I've got some questions only he can answer."

"Of course." Edward flashed me a smile as he turned to close the door, and my heart nearly shattered at the sight of his confidence. Feeling Charlie's eyes on me again, I borrowed my husband's faith and smiled.

My dad wasn't fooled in the least. "What's wrong?"

I skipped to the second item on my list. "I don't like the idea of you inconveniencing yourself to see me."

"Inconveniencing myself?" Charlie's eyes were angry as he shook his head. "I almost died, Bells. Did you know that? I almost lost my life sometime in the past however many days have passed since I fell asleep. And do you know why? Because as I sat in that cold, dank cave, I remembered that I didn't dance with my daughter at her wedding reception."

He dragged a weary hand down his face. "What almost killed me wasn't the fear, wasn't the loneliness, wasn't that scary broad with the crazy red hair. It was knowing I missed a once-in-a-lifetime moment with you because I was too emotional and selfish to get out of my damn chair. And as I laid there begging God to save me, I swore to Him that if I survived, I wouldn't waste another moment of whatever time I had left. Bella, you are the miracle of my life, the best thing I ever did with it. So if I have to meet you in disguise or in the middle of the night in a dark alley once every few years, I will do whatever it takes as long as it means I don't have to lose you."

"You will never lose me, dad. I promise."

Charlie pulled me closer, and I laid my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my arm. The angle was awkward and I had a cramp in my leg, but I was too relieved to care. Whatever it took, I would find a way to keep Charlie in my life.

After a while, Charlie patted my arm. "I need a few moments alone."

"Right." I scooted off the bed. "I'll send up Carlisle in five minutes."

"Make it ten," he groaned as he pulled back the blanket. "I don't want to rush."

I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I love you, dad."

"Not as much as I love you, kiddo."

I grabbed my phone and headed for the door. When I closed it behind me, Edward swept me up in his arms and carried me to my room, not stopping until we were curled up on my bed with my comforter around us. Locked in the safety of Edward's embrace, I laid my head against his chest and let the tears overtake me once more. But this time, they were tears of joy. Pure, boundless joy.

**So Charlie's awake! HOORAY! **

**I wanted to accomplish much more in this chapter, but Edward and Bella wouldn't cooperate. And then Rosalie had her unexpected moment of crisis, so we've only just begun dealing with Charlie waking up. What do you think so far? **

**Based on what I didn't get to—and some plot bunnies that keep having babies—this is ****NOT**** the last chapter. At this rate, there are at least two more, not including whatever I decide for the end. I've got all these ideas churning in my head and want to include them all, so I hope y'all are still enjoying the ride because it's not quite over yet!**

**On that note…**

**If there's anything you'd like to see addressed/clarified before the story's end, let me know. I've got my list of loose ends, but you guys may see things I don't, and I would hate to leave any issues unaddressed/unresolved.**

**A few Favorite Recs before I go (in ABC order):**

"**Family Therapy Cullen Style" by vjgm. Carlisle is tired of the six kids fighting all the time, so he sends the five vamps and one human to therapy. It's HILARIOUS! **

"**I Hope You Dance" by Lissa Bryan. Lovely, romantic AH one-shot about Bella taking dance lessons with our favorite bronze-haired instructor. Yes, indeed! **

"**I'm Not Falling for You" by ronOreds. Bella gets picked to be on a reality dating show. Will she find true love? And with whom? **

"**It Shouldn't Happen to a Cow" by jmolly. An o/s outtake from her "Cats and Dogs" fic that stands alone as a great AH story about Clarence the Cow's take on Bella and Edward's wedding. Funny + quirky + touching = Jmolly at her best**

"**Meyer University," by Sh.C. AH. Bella meets the Cullens and Hales at college and discovers life-changing secrets about her family's past. There is romance, suspense, healing, fun, and one of my favorite Emmetts in the fandom. **

**See you soon, dear readers! xoxo**


	47. Chapter 46: Paging Dr Cullen

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**This entire chapter is in Edward's POV.**

**But there are two sections where he is downstairs narrating what happens upstairs in Charlie's bedroom. **

**In those sections, ***** anything inside the asterisks *** **happens in the living room. **

**In the second section, ***** Edward's words *** **are directed at Carlisle unless he's talking to Bella, which will be indicated. **

**All of this should be clear in context, but I wanted to give you a heads up.**

**This chapter has 7,000+ words and covers a lot, so if you have questions after you're done, PM me. If the same questions keep popping up, I'll add the answers to the beginning of Chapter 47.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Paging Dr. Cullen<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Bella fisted my shirt as she wept, sighs of relief peppering her sniffles. "He's awake, Edward. He's awake and he's safe."

"Thank God."

"Yes." She pulled away, her moist eyes alight with happiness. "And thank you."

"For what?"

She wiped her face with her sleeve, stealing my chance to sample her tears. "For being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"You know what I mean." Her warm hand cupped my cheek. "Even when I pushed you away, you stayed. You kept us together and didn't piss me off by blaming yourself for it all."

"Not since you set me straight in the backseat of the cruiser, anyway."

"True. Is that all it takes?"

I lifted her hand and kissed its tender palm. "It is certainly the most effective to reset my mind."

"I'll have to remember that." Her brown eyes danced as she leaned in. "Is it wrong that I really want to do you right now?"

Her phrasing made me drop her hand. "What?"

Bella covered her mouth to stop her giggles. "You should see your face."

"Mrs. Masen." Amusement and arousal fought for dominance within me. "Are you having fun at my expense?"

"Somewhat. I mean, I can't help but remember what happened the last time we were in here… and the time before that…"

As she trailed off, my mind conjured up a replay of the encounters she referenced, lingering on select moments of sweet sensuality.

"…so I tend to think of certain things when we're in this room… on this bed... together…"

My eyes roamed her body, wondering how long I could resist. "Naturally."

"Then I hear the creak of the floorboards in the hall and remember my father's here." She cringed, adorably so. "And I think of different things."

I laid my hand atop hers. "Your mind is beautifully ambivalent."

"If only you knew," she murmured, sobering as her eyes met mine. "How I wish you knew."

"Hmm?"

"I wish you could read my mind, Edward. I wish you knew exactly how much I love you, how much I rely on and believe in you. I wish you knew how often I think of you, dream of you, thank God for you. And if anything has to change after my change, I hope you'll somehow be able to read my mind."

I blinked at her with my mouth agape, literally struck dumb by her words. It was the first time Bella said she wished I could read her mind. Though I longed to hear her thoughts, her admission that she wished as much was beyond comprehension. And as her touching words burrowed into my soul, I wanted nothing more than to clutch her to my chest, fly to our apartment, and ravish her until we both passed out.

But Carlisle was soon to speak with Charlie, and we needed to strategize. So my romantic response would have to wait. For now.

"We should go downstairs."

She seemed confused by my reply, but at length she nodded. "You're probably right."

We dragged ourselves downstairs where Esme and Alice wrapped Bella in a hug as soon as she hit the bottom step. Bella's smile widened as they escorted her into the living room, and as I noted the surprise in her eyes, I realized my wife was still unused to having so many loving women in her life.

_My wife. _

_I don't think I'll ever tire of saying that. _

_My wife, my wife, my wife…_

_My life._

Carlisle cleared his throat to bring me out of my reverie, his eyes drifting to Bella. "Charlie seems well."

"He is." Bella beamed as she sat on my lap. "Very well and no worse for the wear."

"And neither are you," Jasper said from where he leaned against the wall. "You've handled this situation admirably."

"Very funny, Jas," Bella snorted.

"I'm serious."

"You can't be." She looked down, picking silver polish from her fingernails. "After we left the field…"

"You were understandably overwrought," Jasper said with gentle authority. "That aside, you have been rational, brave, and poised in the face of confounding instability. I applaud your strength."

"We all do," Carlisle said as Esme nodded from Bella's other side. Alice rolled her eyes as she often did when Bella sold herself short.

"Thank you. All of you." She looked at each member of my family before raising an eyebrow at me. "Did you make them say that?"

"They needed no prompting. Besides, that one's too arrogant to ever listen to me."

"_You're _calling _me _arrogant?" Jasper's laugh instantly lightened the mood. "Does the atomic bomb also call the shotgun destructive?"

"You're both equally stubborn and conceited, so shut up," Alice said. "Can you hear Charlie yet?"

"Yes." I could argue with her later. "His current thoughts are as blurry as ever, but his memories of the kidnapping are crystal clear."

"And?" Jasper asked as Esme placed a hand over her heart.

"We are safe."

The room sagged with relief as Alice's brow completely relaxed for the first time in four days.

"What does he remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Wait." Bella glanced at my watch. "Charlie is supposed to be fishing with Billy soon."

"Where's Charlie's phone?" Alice asked.

"In my pocket," Bella said. "He hasn't asked for it, but we need to decide what to do."

"After our exchange the other day," Carlisle said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Billy wanted to speak to Charlie in person. But with the unfamiliar scents of Victoria and Tanya still detectable on Charlie's skin, Billy cannot come here for at least another few days."

The room was silent again until Alice turned to Bella. "Take Charlie his phone and ask if he needs to call anyone today. The word 'today' will prompt him to ask what day it is and trigger thoughts of his date with Billy. And then you can say…" Alice looked again to Carlisle. "Any ideas?"

"What does Charlie remember, Edward?" he asked.

"That Tanya stopped him on the road, asked for help, and chloroformed him. When Charlie awoke that evening, he called Oscar and gave him the vacation story."

"So she knocked him out again?" Bella asked.

"She chloroformed him a second time, yes." I stroked her arm. "I'm sorry for insinuating it only happened once. But when we talked after leaving the field, I just wanted to…"

"I know, and it's okay." Bella patted my hand. "Please continue."

I covered her hand with mine. "Then Charlie remembers Victoria's insanity while Tanya struggled to restrain her. Victoria didn't speak at vampire pitch like Tanya, but it wouldn't have mattered. Her screeching is the only thing Charlie heard… other than the 'delicious' comment."

"That must have been horrifying on several levels," Jasper muttered.

"After she licked him, Charlie remembers nothing until this morning."

"What kind of cover story can we spin from that?" Esme asked.

"Charlie's about to ask for Carlisle," Alice interjected. "Bella, go. We'll back up whatever you say."

"What if I say the wrong thing?"

"You'll be fine," I murmured, staring at her intently. Her eyes softened as she held my gaze, then she blinked and leaned back. "Are you trying to dazzle me?"

"That depends." I lowered my voice. "Is it working?"

She kissed my cheek in response before sliding off my lap and disappearing around the corner to climb the stairs. Four pairs of golden eyes drifted to Alice, and she shook her head. "She hasn't decided yet. But unless she spills our secrets, I doubt the future will change much."

Bella knocked on Charlie's door, calling our attention upstairs. "I thought you might want this," she said as she entered.

"Thanks, Bells." Charlie reached for the phone and flipped it open. "I'd wondered where this was."

"Anyone you need to call today before Carlisle comes up?"

"Today?" He scrolled through the missed calls, his muddled thoughts warming. "What day is it anyway?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday!" He looked toward the window. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Uh…" Bella's heartbeat picked up again. "Since Wednesday afternoon, I think."

"Good lord." Charlie closed the phone and dragged a palm across his mouth. "I should be fishing with Billy now."

"Maybe he's running late." Bella bit her lip in hesitation. "Do you want me to call the house?"

"And say what? That I can't make it because I was…" Charlie cleared his throat. "I'll call him once I decide what to tell him."

"You don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to," Bella said slowly. "Just say you're still recovering from my wedding. Rebecca married young, so I'm sure he'll understand."

"Aw, hell," Charlie groaned. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"For what?"

"For ruining your new life. You've barely been married a week, and you're already back taking care of your old man."

"Ruining my life?" Even without Jasper's warning, I saw the spike in Bella's anger as she glared at her father. "You listen to me, Charles Eglamour Swan!"

*** "Eglamour?" we cried at once.

"From _Two Gentlemen of Verona_?" Carlisle asked.

"Poor bastard," Jasper chuckled.

"Shhh." Esme smiled. "I can't hear." ***

"… in the way of my married life," Bella continued. "My last name might be different, but I am your daughter and would do anything for you."

"But as your father, I should be coming to _your _rescue."

"You did," she said. "You gave me a home when being with Renee became too much. Because of that, I found the life I was supposed to live."

"That's not the same as saving someone from the brink of death."

Bella sat on his bed. "The month before I moved to Forks, Renee went all-natural again and served me some organic chicken breasts she made on the grill."

"That doesn't sound too scary."

"She grilled it with the sun."

"A solar-powered grill?"

"No, she lifted the lid on the Weber in the yard, laid the chicken on the rack, and left it baking in the sun all afternoon."

*** Esme gasped as Alice squeaked, "Ew!"

"Someone from the Pentagon should keep an eye on that woman," Jasper muttered. ***

"…did save me from the brink of death," Bella said through Charlie's laughter. "So call Billy, tell him you need some space, and you'll see him next weekend."

Charlie leaned forward to hug her. "I'm glad your mother is a terrible cook."

"Me too."

Charlie dialed Billy's home number, and Bella stood to straighten his blankets. After her little rant, he could hardly refuse her fussing, so she would be within earshot of his phone call.

My wife was a genius.

The phone rang several times before someone answered. "Hey, Chief Swan! I, uh, I was getting ready to call you."

"That you, Jake? You sound like you just woke up."

"No, I'm fine." The young Quileute was jumpy, and my family was instantly on guard. "You're calling about your date with my dad, right?"

"Well, it isn't really a flowers and candlelight kind of affair."

Jacob's laugh was forced. "Good one, Chief!"

"Is everything all right, son?"

"Uh, yeah. My dad's still asleep, but he's sorry he couldn't make it. His carpal tunnel is acting up again."

"That's okay." Charlie hid his relief well. "Just wanted to check on my best friend."

"You shouldn't have to do that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Jacob sighed. "No, I mean, he told me to call you last night to cancel, but I went out with the guys and forgot. If he finds out you went all the way to the lake for nothing…"

"I won't tell him I called."

"Wow, thanks, Chief. You're really saving my hide."

"Your hide is your business. Just tell your dad I'll see him next weekend."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." Charlie closed his phone. "That was easy."

"Good." Bella's heart rate stabilized as she finished with his pillows. "Anyone else you need to call?"

Charlie thought it over. "After I talk to Carlisle."

"I'll send him up," Bella said. "With a protein shake."

"Bella…"

"You haven't eaten in five days, and we can't liquefy lasagna."

His stomach growled loudly. "You made lasagna?"

"Protein shake, dad. Take it or take it."

Father and daughter stared each other down until father relented. "Chocolate, please."

Bella smiled her approval and left the door ajar as she descended the stairs. By the time she reached the threshold of the kitchen, Carlisle had the cocoa concoction in his hand. "Well played," he winked. "You have become quite formidable of late."

"Quiet as it's kept." Esme put her arm around Bella's shoulders. "She has always been formidable."

"I don't know how 'quiet' it was," Jasper smirked as they entered the living room. "She's been giving that one a run for his money since Day One."

Bella resumed her seat on my lap. "And I suppose you always keep Mrs. Whitlock in check?"

"He wishes," Alice said.

"What's on Charlie's mind, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria. And Tanya to a much lesser extent."

"He can never see any of the Denalis again," Alice said. "That scenario ends in disaster for us all."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Even if we keep Charlie away from Tanya, her resemblance to Kate is strong enough to cause dangerous comparisons. And Carmen and Eleazar remind him of Kate because they all attended the wedding together, so…"

"Speaking of our extended family." Esme came to her feet. "I have a text from Carmen. Kate's grief is intensifying, and Tanya can't shake her guilt about kidnapping Charlie."

"I'd go talk to Tanya," Bella said, "but I don't want to leave my dad yet."

"We'll come with," Alice said to Esme. "With Billy stuck at home, I see nothing dangerous on the horizon."

"If Rose is there, will you bring her when you come back?" Bella asked, stealing the words from my mouth. Though my camaraderie with my older sister was fairly recent, I hated the idea of guilt ruining her significant act of kindness toward Bella.

"We'll try," Alice said. "But if she's not ready, give it time."

Esme kissed Bella's forehead and joined the Whitlocks in the hall. "You should go upstairs," I told Carlisle. "That's enough time for a human to make a protein shake."

Carlisle kissed his bride goodbye. "Remind Kate of Sasha's last words. They always save her from the brink." Esme nodded and closed the front door behind them, and Carlisle proceeded to Charlie's room.

Alone in the living room, Bella and I reclined on the couch. "I'm nervous," she murmured.

"Don't be." I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Charlie's still difficult to read, but I'll alert Carlisle to any strong reactions he has during their conversation to help him decide what to say. But Carlisle is so good I don't expect to be needed much."

"So what are they talking about?"

"Charlie thought the shake would taste like dirt."

"Blame Renee. She's been gone for years, but she gave healthy cooking a bad name."

"With that sunbaked chicken, she gave all cooking a bad name."

"Don't remind me," she said. "What are they talking about now?"

"Carlisle is explaining the health benefits of each ingredient in the shake and giving far more detail than necessary."

"What were Sasha's last words?"

"_Vždy žiť večne_," I replied, unsurprised by the subject change. Bella's mind was almost vampiric in its ability to focus on several things at once. "Literally translated, it means 'always live forever.' But in context, she told her immortal daughters to endure, to carry on without her."

"Wouldn't those words make them feel worse for not saving Irina?"

"I'll text Esme." I smothered annoyance that I hadn't considered the possibility myself when my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Never mind. Alice already told her."

"Good." Bella snuggled closer. "What are they talking about now?"

I chuckled. "Would you like a running transcript of their conversation?"

"Please? I would feel so much better."

"Your wish," I kissed her cheek, "my command."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Charlie nodded as Carlisle finished the molecular analysis of his breakfast. "So when do I get lasagna?"

"I wouldn't suggest that until Monday evening," Carlisle said. "But if you do well with the shakes, maybe you can have soup for dinner."

"I think I'd rather have the shake," Charlie muttered. He set down the glass on the coaster Alice had insisted upon and exhaled loudly. "I've got some questions, Doc."

Carlisle indicated the kitchen chair Bella had left against the wall. "May I?"

Carlisle brought the chair toward the bed, and Charlie sighed. "I don't know where to start."

Carlisle rested his right ankle on his left knee. "Why don't you start with what you remember?"

*** "He doesn't think you'll believe him,"I whispered. ***

"Or if you'd like," Carlisle added, "I could ask you some questions."

"That would be better."

"Bella said you spent the past weekend in La Push. Is that correct?"

Charlie nodded. "I came home at dark-thirty on New Year's Day and took the day off."

"That takes us to Tuesday."

"The day I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Carlisle looked sufficiently shocked. "By whom?"

"I don't know. I'd never seen them before."

"Let's start from the beginning." Carlisle folded his hands. "What happened Tuesday morning?"

"I woke up early, wanting to get a jump on the first workday of the New Year. I peeked into Bella's room, forgetting again she wouldn't be there, and got myself ready for work."

*** I rubbed Bella's arm to soothe her sighs. "He's answering Carlisle's question as accurately as possible. He's not upset with you, love."

"I know." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "But I don't want to miss anything so just ignore me."

I smiled down at her. "Impossible." ***

"The stalled car was on the edge of town," Charlie was saying, "but I didn't hesitate to respond to the call."

"Did you suspect anything then?"

"No. These things always happen in the winter."

"What happened next?"

"I first saw the car, a clunker so old I couldn't tell what color the paint should have been. But next to it was this tall blonde who looked like she just stepped out of a magazine." Charlie let out a low whistle. "She was unreal."

"You said you'd never seen her before."

"Right." He picked the lint from the sweatshirt he'd put on. "But she did remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"You." He cleared his throat. "Your whole family, to be honest. But er… not because she was attractive. I mean, you clearly knew someone in the Looks Department in Heaven, but it was more than that."

"Can you explain?"

*** "Give him a moment," I said. "He's wary and embarrassed." ***

"Take your time," Carlisle said to Charlie.

"She was nervous, like the car wasn't her real problem. And she had a strange accent." He shook his head. "Sorry. That's not why she reminded me of you all. But that's what I noticed after her looks."

"And that's fine. Please go on."

"The thing was… she had cold skin and golden eyes, too." He glanced at the door, Tanya's face clear in his mind. "I will never forget her eyes. So shifty and terrified, I actually felt sorry for her until she knocked me out."

Carlisle leaned forward. "She hit you?"

He shook his head. "Chloroform in a handkerchief. I was under the hood checking the engine when she stood beside me… never saw it coming."

Carlisle frowned. "Did she say anything? Give any clue as to why she targeted you?"

"Before I passed out, I thought she said her sister's life was in danger and she needed me to save her. But she never introduced me to anyone, so I might be wrong about that."

"Okay," Carlisle said as if in deep thought. "Earlier you said you'd never seen 'them' before. How many were there?"

Charlie grimaced. "Just the blonde and her boss, the redhead."

"Was he armed?"

"No, and he was a she."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "Why do you think the redhead was in charge?"

"Because when I woke up in the cave… is that where you found me?"

"Yes."

"How did you know I was there?" Charlie's voice rose in surprise. "Come to think of it, how did you know I was missing? The blonde made me call the station and say I was taking an out-of-state vacation."

"We were planning a family trip to celebrate the newlyweds and called the station to tell you about it. Oscar gave us the fishing story, but Bella didn't believe it. She said you would never leave town without telling her, and when she found all your fishing gear still in the garage, she determined to learn the truth."

"She knows me so well," Charlie murmured with quiet pride.

*** "See how your instincts saved Charlie?" I squeezed Bella's waist. "You are always the key to our success."

"Stop flattering me," she scolded with a smile. "You're supposed to be eavesdropping." ***

"Once we found the abandoned cruiser," Carlisle continued, "we assumed you were lost in the woods and organized a search. We sent the women back here in case you returned, and after a few hours, Emmett and I found the cave."

"That was some lucky search."

"Not really. Our family is very familiar with that part of the forest, so we knew which paths you could have taken. Luckily, there weren't many."

"Right, the hiking trips," Charlie relaxed. "But have you ever camped in that cave?"

"Only in inclement weather. And since we've only had faint evening showers in the past few days, we wondered why you were in there. The cave was quite a distance from the car and would be difficult for a casual hiker to access."

Charlie closed his eyes, sifting through memories of his captivity. "Did you see anyone?"

"You were alone when we found you. And though your location and physical state suggested criminal activity, our priority was ensuring your safety and restoration to health."

"You literally saved my life, Doc," Charlie rasped. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You're family, Charlie. I would do no less for Esme or Bella."

At the mention of his daughter, Charlie briefly forgot his ordeal. "Is Bella happy?"

"As happy as I've ever seen anyone." His praise caused Bella to blush in my arms. "She is so right for Edward, and he lives to love her."

"I could see that at the wedding." Charlie remembered our dance, and despite his melancholy, the image warmed my frozen heart. "It seems like the real thing."

"It's not too late for you, you know," Carlisle said. "You're only as young as you feel and all that."

"If that's the case, I must be about eighty."

"That will pass as your strength comes back." Carlisle appreciated his attempt at humor. "Other than the hypothermia, you were in good condition when we found you."

"How bad off was I? Bella tried to hide it, but I could see how worried she's been."

Carlisle moved to the edge of Charlie's bed. "There were a few superficial scrapes, but nothing major. Bella was scared, but she handled it well. She barely left your side until today."

"About that." Charlie sat up. "There's something else we need to discuss."

"By all means."

Charlie folded his hands. "I told you the blonde reminded me of your family."

"Yes."

"But that redhead." He fought off a shiver. "She was something else altogether."

"How do you mean?"

"Her tongu… um, her skin was pale and cold too. But her eyes were red, a deep, scary red. And there was something worse."

*** "He fears Victoria," I told Carlisle. "But he's very curious about her physical similarities to us." ***

"She was insane," Charlie whispered fiercely. "Certifiable. Her behavior was… the only word I can think of is 'savage.' It was the scariest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen some wild shit in my years on the force."

"I'm sure you have. But what happened? Did the blonde do or say something to set her off?"

"I don't know. She was screaming when I woke up. But I think I know what her problem was."

Carlisle nodded for him to continue.

"I think she was like you, but on the wrong diet."

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you don't know her or her medical history, but you said a proper diet was the key to your family's wellbeing, right?"

"Right."

"And I bet there's medicine too. So if she's off her meds and eating the wrong things, that would explain her manic behavior, right?"

"I don't know if I'd…"

"I know you don't like to talk about it, Doc, but it makes sense," Charlie insisted. "I mean, the weird eyes and skin was just the start. There was something deeply wrong with this woman."

"I'm sure there was," Carlisle said, "but…"

"But what?"

Carlisle steepled his hands in front of his mouth. "Charlie, I don't mean to agitate you, but it is highly unlikely this woman had our condition."

"Why?"

"For one thing, there are dozens of other, more common reasons why a person might have cold, pale skin. Spending a night in a dank cave in the middle of winter is a good one. In fact, your skin looked very much like mine when we found you."

Charlie looked down at his hands.

"Second, our condition is extremely rare. Though I have practiced medicine all over the country, I have encountered fewer than twenty people with it, including my wife and children. And my international colleagues report similar statistics."

"So it isn't possible that the blonde and redhead both had it and targeted me because of Bella and Edward?"

The genuine alarm on Carlisle's face made Charlie nervous. "Are you… are you suggesting the blonde's sister was in danger from this wild redhead because Bella and Edward got married? That they need to be in protective custody until these women are caught? Because if that is what you advise, then I need to get the rest of the family here so we can decide how best to…"

"Doc, slow down." Charlie stilled Carlisle's hand as it reached inside his pocket for his phone. "I didn't mean to get you all riled up."

"Forgive me, Charlie," Carlisle said quietly. "But you haven't answered my question. Are our children in danger?"

Charlie buried his face in his hands with a heavy sigh. "No. And I'm sorry for suggesting it."

Carlisle slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Would you mind telling me why you did?"

"Because Bella said if I told anyone what happened to me, you all could die."

"She what?" Carlisle cried. His outburst caused Charlie's heart rate to accelerate, and Carlisle apologized for startling him. "Would you mind walking me through it? Telling me how she came to say such a thing?"

*** As Charlie recounted his conversation with Bella, she turned to me. "Did I screw up?"

I caressed her shoulder. "No. He'll make it work." ***

"That sounds intense," Carlisle said when Charlie finished.

"It was, scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"I am afraid it might be." Charlie brought his chair closer. "You see, the first time Bella saw you, you were in what amounts to a self-imposed mental coma. Your eyes were open, but you were completely unresponsive. I assumed your experience in the cave caused your brain to shut down, and I stressed the importance of keeping you calm upon awakening. So we transported you from the house and…"

"You took me to your place first?"

"Yes. You needed medical attention, and going to a hospital would have invited questions we couldn't answer. Bella asked me to treat you at our home until you were well enough to move. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? You saved me from a front-page spread. I should give you a key to the city."

"In any case, Bella must have decided not to contradict whatever you said when you woke up, even if she didn't understand it."

"Maybe that's why she seemed so uncomfortable," Charlie said. "Like she was afraid to say the wrong thing."

"I would imagine so. As we were ill-informed about your ordeal, Bella didn't want to upset you by saying 'no' or causing you to revisit memories painful enough to make you catatonic again."

Charlie mulled this over. "But what about the 'don't say anything or we could die' part?"

"That is harder to explain." Carlisle tapped a pensive finger against his mouth. "But perhaps it has something to do with Billy Black's son."

"Jacob?"

"Bella called him Wednesday morning to verify your holiday itinerary."

In spite of everything, Charlie chuckled. "I promised not to spend the weekend alone or working, and I guess she needed proof. Did Jake upset her?"

"Well, he mentioned his father was less than thrilled about her marriage to Edward. Apparently Billy made some unflattering comments about our family when you were out of earshot."

"Dammit," Charlie groaned. "Bella shouldn't have to hear that garbage."

"I don't think Jacob meant to hurt her, and he doesn't appear to share his father's opinion. But Bella referenced that conversation more than once during your recovery. Maybe the combination of Billy's prejudice and your kidnapping convinced her you would be safer if she stayed away after graduation."

"But to say she would die if I talked about my ordeal?"

"Bella said you suspected we knew something about what happened to you," Carlisle said gently. "She knew we'd found you alone in the cave but said you held us somehow responsible. Maybe she assumed that if you shared your concerns, they might blame us also and try to harm us accordingly. It wouldn't be the first time people have thought the worst of our family."

"People like Billy?"

"You and Bella know him better than I do," Carlisle said, looking away. "And you would need to ask Bella to be certain of her logic, but perhaps she was…"

"I couldn't do that to her. She's upset enough." Charlie sighed. "I really scared her, didn't I?"

"She never lost hope."

"That's not what I asked."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "She was concerned about your condition and unnerved to see you so powerless, yes. And between the wedding and your kidnapping, I think she was so overwhelmed that when she finally spoke to you, she did so without thinking."

"So your lives aren't in danger?"

"No more than anyone else's in this so-called modern age."

"But Edward said I could only see her away from Forks," Charlie said. "And he didn't seem to be exaggerating."

"He wasn't."

"Because of Billy?"

Carlisle hesitated, and Charlie leaned forward. "Doc, I appreciate everything you've done for me so far. But this is my little girl here. So if something else is going on, you need to tell me right now."

Carlisle held Charlie's gaze, wishing for Alice's foresight. "There is something else," he said, "something no one outside the family knows. And it is only for Bella's sake that I tell you now. Charlie, how old do you think I am?"

"What?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, thirty-five, thirty-six? But I don't see what that has to do with…"

"I'm forty-six."

"Bullshit!" Charlie sat straight up in bed. "No way you're older than me."

"I have documentation to prove it."

"But how is that possible?"

Carlisle sighed heavily. "Because of the major side-effect of our condition that is most difficult to disguise. Our skin ages at a much slower rate than normal, so we look much younger than we are."

"So Esme is…"

"A smart man never reveals his wife's age. But she too is older than you think."

"Unbelievable," Charlie breathed.

"The children have yet to be affected, but in a few years, they will still look like high school students. And as we cannot explain why without divulging our unusual medical history, we avoid situations that require such disclosures."

"That's why you left Alaska," Charlie said with sudden clarity. "And why you'll leave Forks after the kids graduate."

Carlisle nodded. "It is the best way to save my family from ridicule and rejection based on a physical impairment they did not request."

"So that's what Bella couldn't tell me."

"Bella hated keeping this from you," Carlisle said. "But she also wanted to protect her husband."

"And her in-laws," Charlie added. "You have given her the sort of family Renee and I never could. I can see how much she loves and respects you."

"The adoration is mutual, I assure you. Bella means as much to me as any of my children, and we are incredibly blessed by her total love and acceptance."

*** I could almost feel Bella's blush as her fathers praised her upstairs. "Every word they say is true," I said.

"You're all biased,"she mumbled into my chest. ***

"But for a non-fatal disease, it sure makes life a pain in the ass," Charlie was saying. "Moving every few years must take a toll."

"Every life has its hardships. But we don't require hospitalization or expensive medical equipment to live. And with prudent planning, we always find the resources to move when necessary. Truly, as much as we have endured, we only care about staying together, growing together, and taking good care of each other. It's all any family wants when you really think about it."

Charlie dragged a palm down his face. "Listen, I'm sorry for suggesting you were somehow responsible for my kidnapping. I was trying to make sense of it all and thought maybe they knew you."

"Disgruntled patients from my past?"

Charlie was embarrassed. "Now I sound like the crazy one."

"Not crazy, traumatized. And as such, you need to be honest about your feelings and concerns."

"Even if they're insane?"

"Talking about them with a professional will help you process them." Charlie frowned, and Carlisle smiled politely. "I can serve that purpose, if you'd like."

"Thanks, Doc." Charlie nodded, scratching his facial stubble. "So…any word from my captors?"

"We haven't received any ransom or other calls about you and neither has Bella."

"And at the station?"

"Oscar would have called Bella if someone reported they were holding you hostage."

"So you found no trace of them in the cave, and they haven't called?"

"And there are no messages on your home voicemail either," Carlisle said. "Bella checked last night."

Charlie's mood was sinking. "Did you at least get the number from the plates on the clunker?"

"I'm afraid not. By the time we arrived, the cruiser was the only vehicle on the scene."

Charlie threw up his hands. "Then what the hell was the point? Why knock me out and stash me in a cave for no damn reason?" He looked at Carlisle. "Not that I'm sorry you rescued me. I just… It's been one hell of a week."

"I completely understand."

"I can only hope I'll never see that crazy broad again."

"We all do," Carlisle said kindly. "And speaking of the crazier of your captors, allow me to further ease your mind."

"I'll take whatever I can get."

"There are no known cases of mania or even mild neurosis among those with our disorder. At worst, there may be sporadic periods of depression incited by sudden isolation or tragedy, but such is normal for all human beings. This redhead was clearly unstable beyond anything a mere blood disorder could cause, which is the main reason I am almost positive she does not share our affliction."

"So your condition doesn't result in psychotic behavior?"

"Not that I have ever known or seen. And as an aside, our family is extremely disciplined with our treatment and no one more so than Edward."

Charlie looked away. "Was I that obvious?"

"Your daughter rather suddenly married a young man with an unusual medical history. You are right to be concerned."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "If your condition isn't contagious, why does Bella think it will affect her differently after graduation?"

"In marrying Edward, Bella has chosen to make decisions based on what's best for his health: where she goes to college, where and how she lives. In many ways, she is giving up her life to accommodate his."

Charlie sighed. "I never wanted that kind of life for my little girl."

"Neither did her husband."

"What?"

"Edward loved Bella almost instantly, and it hit him hard. He'd never so much as called a girl on the phone, let alone been in love. But on her first day of school, he ran into the house like his life was on fire."

"Sounds awful."

"For an emotionally-stunted orphan unused to such strong feelings, it was. He was so disturbed by the situation we decided to keep him home from school the rest of the week."

"All because he thought Bella was cute?"

Carlisle pursed his lips as if deciding how much to say.

"We're family now, Doc. No secrets, okay?"

"Well, this might sound bizarre…"

Charlie snorted. "I was kidnapped by a beautiful blonde who worked for a crazy redhead then abandoned in a cave in the middle of winter. I doubt you can top that."

"Fair enough." Carlisle smiled. "Maybe it's a function of our condition or a just coincidence, but love at first sight is a reality in our family. I saw Esme once during my residency and held her in my heart for fifteen years until I saw her again. Rosalie loved Emmett from the moment he came to our home, and Alice and Jasper seem as if they've been together since birth. We thought Edward might be the exception until he came home that day. The look in his eyes told me everything. I was happy for him, thrilled actually. But also nervous."

"Why?"

"Losing his mother made him reluctant to connect with anyone outside of our family. And even if he summoned the wherewithal to pursue Bella, his belief that she deserved better than a chronically-ill boyfriend was bound to frustrate that desire.

"Anyway, they soon became friends, but it wasn't long before she confessed her feelings. He admitted he felt the same but not before disclosing his medical history to discourage her choice. Needless to say, Bella was livid."

Charlie sat up. "Is that why she left so suddenly last spring?"

*** "Say 'yes,'" I said. "He's been wondering about that, and this is as good a reason as any." ***

"Yes. Bella was furious at his attempt to push her away and didn't handle it very well. Edward was devastated and begged me to help him get her back. As a rule, I stay out of the children's romantic lives, but it was either that or risk him doing something equally reckless to get her back."

"Better you than me," Charlie muttered.

"I'd never heard two teenagers fuss so much in the name of love. After the first two hours, I thought they'd never reconcile. But sometime during the fifth hour of talking, they decided to follow their hearts."

"Life's too short not to. I know that better now than I ever did."

"My point in sharing all of this is whether they remain with us or decide to strike out on their own, Edward and Bella will be fine. They have counted the cost and would rather be together under less than ideal circumstances than apart for any noble reason. So don't worry about Isabella… or those two women for that matter."

"I'm trying." Charlie colored slightly. "I mean, I will always worry about Bella because she's the best thing I've ever done in this life. But Blondie and Red…I'm working on it."

"The memories are fresh, so that's to be expected. In time you will accept that you're safe and start to redirect your attention elsewhere. For right now, try to take comfort in their lack of contact so far. Perhaps they skipped town and abandoned their plans, whatever they might have been."

"You know, the more we talk about this, the more I'm starting to think it was a case of mistaken identity."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair. "I hadn't considered that."

"I couldn't hear their conversation, but the redhead was angry, and the blonde seemed to be defending herself. And when I got out of the cruiser, the blonde seemed surprised, like I wasn't who she expected. So maybe she grabbed the wrong guy, and the redhead decided to cut their losses and leave me there."

"It's a possibility. But you should have your Deputy head up the investigation just in case."

"I don't want Oscar to know," Charlie said quickly.

"Then maybe Rick or Leonard. But you need someone who can be objective yet…"

"No," Charlie said firmly. "I barely wanted to talk to you."

"So there won't be an investigation?"

Charlie shook his head. "I have no proof and no leads. As much I hate the idea of them getting away with it, I just want to move on. If anything, I'll tell Oscar my fishing trip went awry and leave it at that."

"Will that be enough for him?"

Charlie reached for his liquid breakfast. "Unless it's about sports or Barbara, he won't care what I say."

"Barbara Thompson?" Carlisle asked. "The administrative assistant at the station?"

"Poor Oscar's been in love with her for years."

Carlisle paused. "She's got a wandering eye."

"And eager hands," Charlie set down his glass. "She'd eat Oscar for breakfast."

"And he'd probably enjoy it," Carlisle said, causing both men to laugh. "Charlie, you've been very understanding about our family situation, and I really appreciate it. And I want to assure you Bella is safe with us. Edward would burn himself alive before he'd let anything happen to her."

"I wouldn't have given my consent otherwise."

"Besides that, Bella is brave, strong, and resourceful. She will always land on her feet."

Charlie smirked at the inaccurate cliché, and Carlisle laughed again. "Okay, most of the time."

*** "Very funny," Bella muttered beside me. ***

"And thank you for your honesty, Doc." Charlie extended his hand. "I'm starting to feel better about this whole mess."

"Good." Carlisle made a show of looking at his watch. "There's a classic war movie marathon on. _Midway _should be on now. Edward will bring up the television so you can enjoy it in peace."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, but I will. You need to rest until your strength returns."

*** "That's my cue." I reluctantly disentangled myself from Bella's embrace to unplug the television. "Be right back." ***

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

By the time I brought the television upstairs, Carlisle had tucked the ironing board into a corner and placed an unused nightstand across from Charlie's bed. I hooked up the television at human speed and handed him the remote control. He clicked the box to life with a press of button, and by the time we descended the stairs, his conversation with Carlisle had been relegated to the back of his mind.

Bella was on her feet and throwing her arms around us when we hit the living room carpet. "Thank you."

_Why does she insist on thanking us for taking care of our family? _ Carlisle thought.

"You were fair and compassionate and patient and honest… well, as honest as you could be… and just… thank you, Father Carlisle."

Carlisle's eyes darkened with emotion. The term didn't precisely fit his former life, but the sentiment was clear. He kissed the top of Bella's head as she released him. "You're welcome, dear one."

"I cannot believe it's finally over." Bella flopped into Charlie's armchair. "He's awake, healthy, and best of all, I won't have to lose him after graduation."

I grinned, unable to stop myself.

"How will that work exactly?" Bella asked me. "After swearing to Charlie, I know you have a plan."

"O ye of belated faith." I leaned down to kiss her. "You finally trust me on this."

"Of course, I trust you." She divided her eyes between Carlisle and me. "But I still want details."

"This is your husband's brainchild." Carlisle shared her curiosity. "I am as clueless as you are."

She looked at me. "Well?"

"All in good time, dear friends. All in good time."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you're smug."

"I'm going to make the Chief some coffee." Carlisle's eyes still danced with delight after Bella's touching endearment. "After that conversation, I think he's earned it."

Once Carlisle was out of the room, Bella tugged me closer by my belt loops. "Tell me."

"Not yet."

"Please?" Her fingers walked up the buttons on my shirt as she slowly came to her feet. "You can't give me one little clue?"

"Mrs. Masen, are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends." She slid her hands into my hair, scratching the sensitive spot at the nape of my neck. "Is it working?"

I planned to plant the answer against her parting lips when there was an unexpected knock at the door. The two short raps surprised us both, and Bella laughed aloud at my startled expression.

She was out of my arms and in the hallway before I wondered why I didn't hear the visitor's thoughts as they approached the house. Another moment passed before I caught the visitor's scent and Carlisle was in the hallway gaping at me in shock.

But by then, Bella had opened the door and was staring our guest in the face.

"Isabella," Aro purred. "How lovely to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Aro. What in the name of Volterra do you want now?<strong>


	48. Chapter 47: Housecall

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**So let me apologize for the delay. **

**Just after posting Ch46 last month, my novel was rejected, and that threw me for a bit of a loop. After jmolly and lissabryan picked me up off the proverbial floor-THANK YOU, ladies!-I received some great feedback from the publisher and decided to return to the lab to rework my story for future submission.  
><strong>

**In the meantime, I've started a blog about this new development: denisegettingtoyes . blogspot . com (remove spaces), and I'd love you to join me on my journey!**

**Anyhoo, let's check in with our unexpected house guest…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Housecall <strong>

**Bella's POV**

I stared at our visitor, my face frozen in surprise.

I didn't blink, couldn't cry. I barely remembered to breathe.

There had to be some mistake, some psychological trauma causing me to belatedly process the past during the present.

We had left Volterra. I had the lingering scent of Laurent's ashes in my nostrils to prove it.

I knew we'd left Volterra because I was at my father's house in Forks. He was upstairs recuperating, his questions answered to his satisfaction, and Carlisle was in the kitchen making him an aggressive cup of coffee.

I was certain we'd left Volterra because my siblings and mother-in-law were at the mansion in the woods, comforting our cousins who were grieving the loss of their sister.

And I had no doubt we'd left Volterra—and all its occupants—because my husband was somewhere behind me, gloating over his plans to keep Charlie in my life after my change.

So Aro could not be on my porch in a black overcoat that skimmed his ankles.

Aro could not be here in Forks because he was in Volterra where we'd left him.

There must have been some supernatural mix-up, some unprecedented fissure in the space-time continuum allowing Aro to be here in Forks and on my front step.

Either that or I was having a psychotic break.

"Isabella?" Aro's apparition looked as confused as I felt. "Are you unwell?"

"She's fine," Edward said from his position at my back. His hands were cold and firm on my waist, and the strength of their grip confirmed the worst.

Aro was _here_.

"But she looks positively affright." Aro's hand lifted as if to stroke my cheek, and Edward turned me away from his reach. "I see not much has changed," Aro muttered.

Something about the amusement in his voice emboldened me, and I stepped forward as much as I could with Edward holding me so tightly. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Aro's eyes narrowed though his voice was friendly. "Is this how you greet an old friend who has traveled so far to see you?"

"My _friends _ know better than to show up unannounced."

"I see." He looked disappointed. "Well where I am from, true friendship implies an open invitation. Perhaps our recent time together did not endear me as I had hoped."

I had no intelligible response to that, so we just stared at each other: cloudy red on furious brown. My insides quivered with uncertainty, but I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear.

"May I come in?" The question was addressed beyond me to Carlisle. "It's a bit drafty out here."

Carlisle came to stand on my other side. "This is Isabella's home. It is her permission you need."

Aro bowed with apologies then looked at me. With his hair behind him in a conservative ponytail, I had a clear view of his face. I should not have been surprised to find it unreadable.

"What do you say, Isabella? Shall we have this conversation away from your clueless neighbors?" He inhaled deeply. "Their American aroma might prove difficult to resist, and we wouldn't want any accidents."

"Are you… Is this how you treat your friends?" The last word was a hiss. "With threats and deadly innuendo?"

Aro parted his lips to speak, but it was Edward's voice I heard, low and fervent in my ear. "Bella, let's invite him in where we can speak privately."

He seemed to be pleading, as if between his bride and the bloodthirsty monster, _I _was the one needing to be corralled.

I turned to face him, his eyes tense with concern, and relented. Nothing would be served by antagonizing Aro, and as my common sense began to catch up with me, I realized home-field advantage was unlikely to matter in this case.

With a sigh, I turned back to my uninvited guest and stepped aside. "Do come in."

"Thank you." Aro bowed as if truly grateful for my hospitality then swept past me into the living room. Relief flooded Edward's eyes, and I rested my hand against his cheek. He pressed his hand to my own before threading our fingers together and leading me toward the main room. The door clicked at Carlisle shut it behind us, his soft sigh the only clue to his feelings.

"I'd never given much thought to how you lived," Aro whispered as he appraised the room. "But this is a surprise."

"It's my father's house." I glanced up the stairs. "I had little to do with the décor."

"That explains it then." He unbuttoned his full-length overcoat and slipped it off his shoulders with effortless grace. "Where might I put this?"

He was speaking to me, but I was too busy staring at his clothes to reply.

A gray and white plaid dress shirt peeked out from the collar and sleeves of his forest green V-necked sweater. Dark wash jeans were cinched by a thin black belt, and he finished the ensemble with a charcoal blazer and black leather loafers.

My mind worked overtime to correct the image before me. But the longer I stared, the more alarmed I became.

The notion of Aro—_cue the thunder and lightning_—in casual clothes was unspeakably off-putting. Not only because he was wearing colors other than black. Not only because his thin pale skin was far too slight against the hearty fabrics. But mainly because in trying to appear human, he inadvertently highlighted his otherworldliness, making it more menacing. Dark robes and red eyes made scary sense. Polo and desiccated flesh was just plain scary.

An arctic shudder rippled through my body, and I pressed closer to Edward, needing his strength.

The visiting Volturi eyed me curiously. "Isabella?"

"Huh?"

"Allow me," Carlisle said, stepping forward to retrieve Aro's coat. I cleared my throat and blinked myself back to life, determined not to let Aro's attire erode my sanity.

Aro nodded his thanks then chose the seat from which he would hold court, folding his hands as he perched himself on the edge of the chair. Seeing him in Charlie's favorite spot incensed me, and it took all my self-control not to demand he sit somewhere else.

"Aro," Carlisle spoke again. "Though I seldom speak on behalf of my children and wife, I confess our collective surprise at seeing you so soon. Is something wrong?"

"No." His voice was even and devoid of malice, yet my nerves increased in triplicate.

"Are your brothers well?" Edward asked, though I doubted he cared.

"Quite, thank you."

"Has there been a change in your verdict?" Carlisle tried again.

His lips twitched for a fraction of a second. "Perhaps."

I fought the urge to run a hand through my hair, finally understanding the frustration which led Edward to do it. "Why the hell are you here?" I hissed.

"I am used to hearing such objectionable language, Isabella," Aro frowned. "I find it most distasteful, especially from a lady."

"Excuse me for being riled up!" I said as Edward's grip on my hand tightened. "We've barely been home for twelve hours after escaping that ordeal of a trial, and you're here. What more could you possibly want with us?"

"To my recollection," Aro said calmly, "I did not invite you to Volterra, so any situation from which you felt an 'escape' was necessary is solely your own doing."

Edward massaged my fingers in an attempt to calm me.

"To your second point, I think it should be obvious what I want with you."

And he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, a knowing smile spreading across his face.

Charlie.

I clamped my mouth shut to keep from nibbling my lip while Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look. "As we reported in Volterra," Carlisle said. "Charlie knows nothing about our existence."

"Though your repetitiveness is tiresome," Aro replied, "you are nothing if not consistent."

"He speaks the truth." Edward stepped forward with his hand raised. "See for yourself."

But Aro waved him off with a flaccid flick of his hand. "I have seen all I need from you, Master Masen. And I did not travel all this way for re-runs."

As Carlisle folded his arms across his chest, the front door opened to admit Esme, Alice, and Jasper, their eyes alight with distress. The weight of their concern was so heavy that I swayed a bit on my feet. Edward led me to the end of the couch furthest from Aro and plopped me on his lap, his cool hands cradling mine.

"And now Esme and the Whitlocks are here," Aro exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "How wonderful!"

"I am sorry we weren't here to receive you," Esme said. "We did not know you were coming."

"Yes, well." Aro's smug glance at Alice did not go unnoticed. "One cannot always know these things in advance."

"I did not see the guard," Jasper said as he assumed his preferred position against the wall. "Did you come alone?"

"You know better than that, Major," Aro scolded with a smile. "Santiago is in the car with Kejara."

"You brought Kejara?" I asked. "And left her alone with Santiago?"

"Why not?" Aro shrugged. "She is my particular assistant and was eager to see the States. You are not the only human unafraid to associate with vampires, you know."

I suppressed a flare of annoyance as Jasper cleared his throat. "So what brings you to Forks?"

"Well, as I was telling your father and newly wedded siblings—my, how naughty that sounds!—I came to inquire after Chief Swan."

"That could have been accomplished in a phone call," Esme said with surprising heat. "Why come all this way?"

"Ah, the mother hen's feathers are ruffled." Aro looked at Esme with something akin to respect. "How I adore your coven and its domesticity! Rest assured, Mrs. Cullen, I mean you all no harm. I came only to see Charlie."

His voice caressed my father's name like a serpent would its prey, and I suddenly empathized with Eve in the Garden of Eden.

"He's asleep," Esme said.

"You and I both know that isn't true," Aro tsked. "If his heartbeat weren't indication enough, I can hear his involvement with that war movie he's watching. Humans and their diversions."

"Charlie just woke up," I said. "He is in no condition to be frightened to death."

"Who said anything about death?" Aro smiled.

"You know what I mean. My father's health is fragile, and I don't want you upsetting him."

"Your concern for him is touching. And if I had a heart, your loyalty would surely warm it." Aro lowered his voice to a whisper. "But I have no heart and care nothing for your worries. And in case you hadn't noticed, I was not asking."

"I see no problem with it," Alice said brightly. "If anything, it will simplify matters."

"Excellent!" Aro's change in demeanor was immediate. "I knew it would work out."

"Carlisle can introduce you as a colleague he consulted during Charlie's convalescence," Alice explained. "The case was so unique, you wanted to meet Charlie yourself. You'll read Charlie's mind with a touch, see he knows nothing, and all will be well. Nice shoes," she added as an aside. "Do they come in camel?"

Aro chuckled at the non sequitur as he stood up. "You may ask Kejara. She purchased them before our trip last night." He turned to his former partner with a small smile. "Shall we?"

I was on my feet without realizing it. "I'm going first."

"There's no need for that," Aro frowned. "Your father will be perfectly safe."

"You have no authority under this roof, _Signor _Aro," I said. "And _I_ do not need _your _permission to see my father."

I expected a growl at the very least and was entirely surprised when Aro resumed his seat with a shrug. "Suit yourself."

If he wanted to give me emotional whiplash, he was succeeding. I glared at the back of his head while he turned to Alice to ask about her favorite male designers and turned to Carlisle. "His coffee, please."

Carlisle handed me the mug and gazed intently at me. "Tell him to take periodic sips," he said with apologetic eyes.

I nodded and climbed the stairs one small step at a time. With everything else going on right now, the last thing I needed was hot coffee all over my hands.

I reached Charlie's door with his beverage intact and waited until his commentary ceased before knocking. "I come with a peace offering," I said, pleased to note his color had improved since this morning.

"You're missing the doughnut," Charlie smiled, "but this is a good start."

"Coffee and doughnuts, Chief?" I handed him the mug and saucer. "Could you be more cliché?"

Ignoring me, he closed his eyes and raised the cup to his face, inhaling deeply. Bending his head, he took a sip and hummed in satisfaction. "Ah, that's the stuff."

"Shall I leave you two alone?"

He opened his eyes. "There a few things more important to a man than a good cup of strong coffee. You'd be wise to remember that, Ms. Newlywed."

"I'll keep that in mind," I chuckled, toeing a worn spot in the rug for want of a distraction. "So I need to ask you a favor."

"I should have known this was a bribe," he muttered as he took another sip.

I took the cup and set it next to the half-finished smoothie. "Sporadic sips, sir. Doctor's orders."

"Humph."

"Besides which," I sat down. "I shouldn't have to bribe you. I am your one and only child."

"Shows what you know," he muttered.

"What the-?" My outburst was strong enough to bring me back to my feet. "What the hell does that mean?"

Charlie stared blankly at me, and the thought of a post-deathbed confession sent my heart into the pit of my stomach.

Until a rolling laughter erupted from his mouth, scaring the literal bejeezus out of me. "You should see your face!" he roared.

"You…" My heart began to decelerate, and I decided to be grateful for the return of his sense of humor instead of picking up a pillow and whacking him with it. "Just for that, you have to do what I'm asking."

"I'm sorry, Bells." His dancing eyes indicated otherwise. "What do you need?"

"Well, while you were… out, Carlisle consulted a few trusted colleagues about your case, looking for possible answers. No one in Forks," I said as he opened his mouth. "Just a few people he's worked with over the years. Apparently one of them is visiting the West Coast this weekend and was concerned enough to stop… here."

My inflection did its job, and Charlie sat upright. "Here, like in this house?" He turned toward the window. "Right now?"

"He has business in Seattle later this morning and hoped to catch you beforehand."

Charlie frowned. "Kind of rude not to call first."

"I felt the same way. Then I decided anyone who cares that much about your well-being can only be so bad."

Charlie stared at me for a long while, then his lips twitched. "I don't know what you plan on studying next year, but may I suggest pre-law? You're too good at being persuasive."

"So you'll see him?"

Charlie sighed. "You never ask me for anything. The least I can do is see a doctor who wants to help me."

_Let's hope that's all he wants. _"Thanks, Dad."

"And you can stay." He didn't look at me, but I heard the hitch in his voice. "You might have questions or something."

"I'll stay." _Better than eavesdropping from downstairs. _ "Just to hear his opinion."

"Give me a few minutes then send him up. He is a _he_, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." _Guess he'd had his fill of female strangers. _"And bring Carlisle too."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

"Dad, this is Dr. Volturi," I said with a smile pasted to my face.

Aro stepped forward and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Chief Swan."

Again I forced my eyes away from Aro, alarmed and disturbed by how _normal_ he sounded. No accent, no antiquated phrases or cadence. He could almost pass for human, if not for his physical appearance.

And on that score, he'd done an admirable job. While I was upstairs with Charlie, Aro had slipped opaque green colored lenses in his eyes, reducing the menacing red to a harmless dark brown. His skin was pale enough to make Carlisle appear tanned, but Charlie didn't seem to notice. My father's curious eyes darted between Aro's face and mine, and in a flash of clarity, I understood why.

On my word alone, Charlie was willing to trust Aro… on whose word alone, we'd had no choice but to hope his motives were benign.

And all of this before ten o'clock on a Saturday morning.

I smiled back at Charlie as Aro crossed in front of the television, hiding my fears as far away from my face as possible.

"Thanks for taking the time to see me, Dr. Volturi," Charlie said.

"Nonsense," Aro smiled, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "Once Carlisle called me about your case, I wanted to see you in person."

Charlie glanced at Carlisle who smiled from the opposite edge of the bed. "How long have you known Carlisle?" he asked Aro.

"More years than I'd care to admit," Aro laughed. "Let's just say we go back a ways."

_Now's he laughing without malice or sarcasm? What's next? A joke about a drummer, a cowboy, and a scientist walking into a bar? _

"What brings you to Seattle?" Charlie asked.

"I'm speaking at a symposium on genetic predispositions to psychotic behavior," Aro said.

Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "Are you an expert?"

"It's an offshoot of my main field of study," Aro replied. "I'm a psychiatrist specializing in the effects of post-traumatic stress disorder."

"So that's why he called you." Charlie grabbed the remote to mute the television. "What did he tell you?"

"Only that a good friend and recent relative was in a bad way and might need my help," Aro said.

Charlie waved him forward while I took a seat at the foot of the bed. Carlisle had already chosen his corner. "What do you want to know?" my father asked.

"Whatever you want to tell me."

Charlie seemed uncomfortable. "That's pretty broad."

"Why don't we start with the obvious?" Aro removed his hands from his pockets and folded them. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bear waking up from a long winter's nap," Charlie said.

"Are you a hunter?" Aro asked.

"Fisherman," Charlie said. "I've seen too much in my line of work to use guns for sport."

Aro nodded as if he understood. I suddenly wished Alice were lurking in the corner recording his performance. It was masterful. "Would you say your current mood is normal?"

"Aside from wanting a steak so bad I could hit something, yes."

"What about your memory?" Aro leaned forward. "Any gaps there?"

Charlie glanced at Carlisle then me, and I pretended not to notice. "Not that I can tell."

"Good, good." Aro sounded pleased, but I caught the doubt in his eyes. "Now, would you indulge me in a little exercise?"

"As long as I don't have to get up," Charlie said.

"No, no," Aro smiled. "A word association exercise. I'll say a word, and you say the first thing that comes to your mind. All right?"

"Sure," Charlie said. "But if all my answers are about food, blame him."

Carlisle smiled. "Oh, stop crying, you big baby."

"Eyes shut, Charlie," Aro said. "And I'll need silence from the two of you."

Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder after Charlie closed his eyes, and my mounting anxiety receded enough for me to breathe normally.

"Let's begin." Aro's voice dropped slightly. "Cats?"

"Annoying."

"War?"

"Necessary."

"Friend?"

"Billy."

"Castles?"

"Disneyland."

"Women?"

Charlie's brow furrowed. "Liars."

"Forest?"

"Death."

Aro's eyes twinkled with interest. "Home?"

"Cake."

"Heartache?"

"Seahawks."

"Carlisle?"

"Trust."

"Vampires?"

Charlie smiled. "Selene."

"Edward?"

"Thief."

I gasped, and Aro glanced at me sharply. "Sorry," I muttered.

To Charlie he said, "I think we're done."

Charlie looked up, his eyes contrite as they focused on me. "Did I pass?"

"There were no right or wrong answers, Chief," Aro said. "Some of your answers didn't make sense to me, but they came without hesitation."

"Is that good?"

"It's great." Aro laid his hand on Charlie's, and my father didn't so much as flinch. "It means your mind is alert and unafraid to remember. Based on that and your overall demeanor, I'd say you're out of the woods."

Charlie laughed without humor. "I hope I never see the woods again."

"That's goes double for Bella, I'm sure." Aro patted Charlie's hand before clasping his own together. "Well, if there's nothing else, I should get going."

"Thanks for stopping by." Charlie extended his hand, and Aro shook it warmly. "I appreciate it."

"Thank you for meeting with me." Aro replied as he came to his feet. "Carlisle is a good man and an even better doctor, so if you have any problems going forward, I'm sure he can help."

"I have no doubt," Charlie said with a kind look at Carlisle.

"I'll walk you out," Carlisle said as Aro headed toward the door.

I turned to follow, but Charlie motioned for me to stay. Once I heard their heavy footfalls on the stairs, Charlie sighed.

"I don't hate Edward," he said with some embarrassment. "But he did steal you from right under my nose. And though my mind accepts it as what's best, my heart still thinks of him as the boy who got away with theft."

"I know." I crawled across the bed to kiss his cheek. "And it's okay."

"Someday when your daughter meets the one, you'll understand what I mean."

My mouth froze against his face, and I was grateful he couldn't see my immediate frown. Someday we'd tell Charlie he would never be a grandfather, but not today.

I smiled as I pulled away. "I'll see if I can persuade Carlisle to give you that soup for lunch."

"Can you stick a pork chop in it?"

I rolled my eyes as I scooted off the bed. "Some people are never satisfied."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

After closing Charlie's bedroom door, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Aro's promises aside, his examination of Charlie had been a kiss from the sun compared to the ghastly possibilities I'd concocted. Whatever he read in Charlie's mind seemed not to concern him much, and if my guess was correct, he'd be away of Forks and out of lives for the next thousand years.

One could only hope.

I descended the stairs and found Aro examining the pictures on the mantle. My hackles rose at the sight, but since he'd already touched Charlie's hand, what were a few photographs to go with the memories? Jasper was in Charlie's chair with Alice on his lap checking her smartphone while Esme and Carlisle discussed soup options for Charlie.

And my favorite thief was at my side, his hands outstretched to receive me. I stepped into his offered embrace, sighing when his lips touched my forehead.

Surprisingly my mind went back to that awful fight we'd had after the showdown in the field and Edward's words about Alice and Jasper's ability to communicate silently. I'd assumed it was somehow based on their gifts, but now I knew their love was so seminal Alice knew Jasper as she knew herself. And on the strength of that love, she could practically read his mind.

I was expecting similar privileges after my change, believing that having Edward's venom in my body would help me know him that much better. But as I noted the tension in his kiss and his subtle nuzzling of my hair, I realized I already had the gift. I pulled back a bit and sought his eyes. Their earlier gold had yielded to amber, and in their depths was a speck of unease.

Yep, there was definitely something wrong with my husband. But our family's general sense of calm suggested whatever was on Edward's mind wasn't in the room, so I leaned forward to nuzzle his nose, hoping to bring him out of his reverie. He smiled, though not as widely as I'd have liked.

We entered the living room together, and Aro smiled at me. "Your father is a fascinating creature, Isabella. Were circumstances different, I should think we might have been friends."

"You mean if he didn't qualify as a food source?"

"I am ever amused by your casual attitude toward my diet," Aro said. "I wonder if you will be as unconcerned about your own thirst. The Cullen way may be humane, but for our kind, it is abnormal and quite difficult to sustain." His head whipped to Jasper. "Am I right, Major?"

"She can handle it," Jasper and Edward said in unison.

Aro's eyebrows shot up, amused. "So many young, handsome protectors, Isabella. If Mrs. Whitlock were less secure, I should say she might have reason to be jealous."

Alice looked up and rolled her eyes then dropped her focus back to her screen.

"What did you learn from Charlie?" Carlisle asked as he walked toward Aro.

"Nothing of any real import. He fishes, watches sports, and loves her." The last part was directed at me with little admiration.

"And what about us?" Esme asked. "Did you not hear his answer when you asked about vampires?"

"Yes," Aro snorted. "Such futuristic Hollywood blather."

"So there are no outstanding violations?" I asked. "We're safe?"

Aro exhaled loudly. "Yes, you are safe."

"Yes!" I grinned at Edward and stepped toward the hallway to show Aro out. "Thanks for stopping by. Give Kejara our regards and have a safe return to Volterra."

Aro tsked from his spot near the mantle but made no move to leave.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" I turned to Carlisle. "Where's his coat?"

"My, my, Mrs. Masen," Aro frowned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."

I didn't trust myself to answer, but Esme replied in my place. "I'm sure Isabella means only to help you prepare to leave."

"Leave?" Aro seemed confused. "Who said I was leaving?"

Our eyes darted back and forth, uncertain of how to politely encourage him to do just that.

"You said we were safe," Carlisle said.

"You are."

"Okay. Then…"

"Then why am I not leaving?" Aro clasped his hands behind his back. "A fair question."

I noticed Alice's eyes were no longer on her phone, and Jasper seemed poised to strike. "You said you were here about Charlie," I said to Aro.

"I am."

"But you just saw him and said he knows nothing."

"This is true."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping not to pierce the skin. "Then what else is there? What further business could you have with my father?"

The room seemed to hold its breath as we awaited Aro's explanation. My mind raced with possibilities, none of which made any real sense, and as far as their expressions suggested, no one in the family seemed any more clued in than I was.

Aro chuckled to himself, as if preparing to speak. But instead of opening his mouth, he cocked his head to one side and glanced at us.

At Edward, to be exact.

**I had no intention of splitting this chapter into two parts. But at the last minute—and in the interest of posting a new chapter sooner—I decided to do it. The next chapter won't be as long, but I think it stands pretty well on its own. Look for it in about two weeks.**

**And now, some AMAZING (and alphabetized) in-progress fic recs before I go, all listed in my favorites…**

**COME CLOSER by Chloe Masen. "Isabella. The one woman Edward can't have. The one woman he doesn't dare claim. Does he? Is he strong enough to resist the forbidden? AH, OOC. *Rated M for adult content, strong language, violence, and delicate subject matter*" One of the best Bella/Edward dynamics I've ever read with a great Sam and my favorite Jasper to boot.**

**Between the heat and the heart, you will fall in love with DANCING IN THE DARK by jaxon22. "You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark. This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark." Immersed in a world of dance, drink, drugs, and women, Edward Cullen is the ultimate bachelor. Until he receives a late night phone call that changes everything. AH E/B. **

**EXPECTATIONS AND OTHER MOVING PIECES by chrometurtle is so taut, layered, and heartbreakingly beautiful, it will move you to tears. "Everything I had done in my life seemed to lead up to this moment. The moment when I found myself bound inextricably to a man I didn't love, trapped in a life I didn't want. And if I left him, I would be entirely alone." **

**THE FIRM by LoveRob. "A new associate joins Cullen, Hale and McCarty law firm, a top notch team of handsome attorneys. Will she be an asset or their undoing, particularly for the most reclusive senior partner? Read and find out." Do yourself a favor and find out!**

**ITHACA IS GORGES by giselle-lx is the only 'New Moon from Alt POVs' fic I've ever read, and I dare say she has set the bar incredibly high. This poignant (and completed) fic alternates between Carlisle and Edward's POVs and does so with beauty and insight.**

**The fabulous Cassandra Lowery is at it again with a brand new AH story, ONLY BY MOONLIGHT! "Due to some serious roommate problems, Bella Swan has to find new student housing mid-semester and fortunately finds a room to rent in a lovely Victorian home near the University of Chicago campus. But a set of mysterious circumstances set Bella on edge, challenging her beliefs about the afterlife...and love."**

**Lastly, thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with me throughout this journey. You may never know what it means to me **

**Until next time…**

**xoxo**


	49. Chapter 48: A Promise Kept

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse.**

**A/N: I promised an update in two weeks about four weeks ago, and I'm sorry for the delay. RL got in the way, but this is the next-to-last chapter, and it had to be right. **

**I hope you think it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just to recap:<strong>

_"Leave?" Aro seemed confused. "Who said I was leaving?"_

_Our eyes darted back and forth, uncertain of how to politely encourage him to do just that._

_"You said we were safe," Carlisle said._

_"You are."_

_"Okay. Then…"_

_"Then why am I not leaving?" Aro clasped his hands behind his back. "A fair question."_

_I noticed Alice's eyes were no longer on her phone, and Jasper seemed poised to strike. "You said you were here about Charlie," I said to Aro._

_"I am."_

_"But you just saw him and said he knows nothing."_

_"This is true."_

_I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping not to pierce the skin. "Then what else is there? What further business could you have with my father?"_

_The room seemed to hold its breath as we awaited Aro's explanation. My mind raced with possibilities, none of which made any real sense, and as far as their expressions suggested, no one in the family seemed any more clued in than I was._

_Aro chuckled to himself, as if preparing to speak. But instead of opening his mouth, he cocked his head to one side and glanced at us._

_At Edward, to be exact._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: A Promise Kept <strong>

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know which was worse.

The cluelessness in Alice's eyes.

Or the calm curiosity with which Aro stared at my husband.

For his part, Edward hadn't reacted since Aro looked his way, and had he not shifted closer to me, I might have thought he was a statue.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked Aro. "What dealings could you have with him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aro smiled.

"Son." Esme's use of the term revealed her concern. "Do you know what this is about?"

Instead of answering, Edward looked down at me. His eyes were hooded and focused, their shameful sorrow causing my breath to catch. I forgot all about our audience as I took his hands. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I wanted to keep my promise."

"Edward." Carlisle's voice was firm. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Now, now," Aro interrupted. "No need for unease. Edward will clear this up momentarily."

I turned to Aro. "Is this about your collection?"

"Collection?" Aro repeated. "Of samurai swords?"

"Of vampires!" I whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear. "Everyone knows you covet the gifted ones. And if you came all the way here to offer my father's safety in exchange for adding to the guard, you can think again!"

Edward sighed. "Bella, don't."

"Is that what you've done?" I turned to him. "Did you promise yourself in Volterra to save Charlie?"

He shook his head. "I care about Charlie, but I would never consent to leave you for any reason."

"Then what is he talking about?" I scanned his eyes and found only regret. "What does he want and what does it have to do with you?"

"He doesn't want me. Or Alice for that matter."

"Is that what you think?" Aro scoffed. "That I wanted them but it slipped my mind when I had you cornered in Volterra? You must think me senile or sloppy, and I am insulted either way."

I didn't miss the remark about having us cornered, but Carlisle spoke before I could. "So you aren't interested in Edward and Alice?"

"Their gifts would prove undoubtedly useful. But I have others in my sights: a Brazilian brunette who can manipulate memories comes to mind. So no, I am not here for them."

Jasper's relief filled the room, quickly supplanted by apprehension. Aro had dismissed our best guess about his intentions, and now we were back in the dark.

"Edward?" Carlisle said after a moment. "Do you know what he means?"

He did not take his eyes from mine. "I do."

"Are you ready?" Aro asked.

"Yes. Just let me make the call."

"Wonderful!" Aro clapped his hands. "Why don't we take this tête-à-tête to that lovely span of woods across the street? I think some privacy is in order."

Edward's countenance grew increasingly grave, and no one moved.

"It's all right." Edward half-smiled at his father. "We'll be there shortly."

Carlisle nodded as Alice came to her feet scowling. Edward must have been blocking his thoughts again, something she hated more than one-size-fits-all clothing.

As the caravan followed Father Carlisle out of the room, Aro the only excited one in the group, Edward caressed my fingers with troubled touches. His eyes searched my soul, and though I showed him nothing but trust, he sighed nonetheless. "I'm sorry."

I cupped his cheek. "For what?"

He leaned into my touch, turning his face to kiss my palm. "I only wanted to keep my promise."

The words made no more sense the second time, but their sincerity touched my heart.

After telling Charlie we would return in a few hours after some errands—and noting his relief at being alone for a while—I came downstairs to find Edward slipping his phone back in his pocket. As he'd waited until I left the room to make the call, I didn't ask who it was.

I would find out soon enough.

Entering the forest a half-block below Charlie's house, Edward dropped to one knee as soon as we were hidden from view. "They're a half-mile in already. We'll have to run."

I climbed onto his back, locking my limbs around his neck and waist. He leaned back against me, and I brought my lips to his ear. "Whatever you've done, we'll be fine."

"I know," he said, confusing me further. I kissed the spot beneath his lobe not knowing what to say and closed my eyes as he took off.

In seconds we came to a stop. I slid down his back, touching the ground with a muted thud. I opened my eyes to find us in an unfamiliar part of the forest. Stubborn patches of grass fought their way through the dark winter soil while fallen branches and leaves crisscrossed the ground in erratic patterns.

Our family gathered near the center of the space with Aro on its fringes staring at the trees as though foreign objects. Carlisle and Esme's eyes were tight with worry as they watched their oldest son, and Alice fumed with frustration at Edward's secrecy. Jasper did his best to maintain some order, but his brow was furrowed with concern for his wife.

"Is the weather always this damp?" Aro asked no one in particular.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "But a small price to pay for more than 300 sunless days per year."

"Hmm. Where will you go next?"

"We have yet to discuss it," Carlisle said. "Any suggestions?"

"London or the Irish Isles. Isabella will need time to adjust to her new life, but some proximity to humans might simplify the process, emotionally speaking."

_As if he cared about my future._

"You mistake me, Mrs. Masen." I forgot my face was an open book. "Your success as an immortal means everything to me. A human choosing this life without coercion is noteworthy. But to do so for love, it is more than a notion."

I returned his stare, once again at a loss for words.

"And ensuring a smooth transition makes sense from a tactical standpoint. You will be a newborn, and we are never more volatile than at that critical time."

"Isabella will be well cared for," Carlisle said.

"We guarantee it," Esme added.

"I have no doubt, but my eyes shall remain open just the same. You understand." He turned to Edward. "How much longer?"

"They just entered my telepathic range. A few more moments."

"This is exhilarating!" Aro cried. "Pity you all are in the dark. The surprise is too delicious to spoil, but I dare say our lives are about to change forever."

His solemn words belied his glee, and I focused on regulating my breathing. Edward wrapped his arm around me, his cool hand slipping into the waist of my jeans to stroke the hip where I'd made my promise. "I did this for you."

"Did what?"

Before he could reply, Alice turned to the left, her sharp cry piercing the air. "Oh my god!"

Five of us followed Alice's lead, Edward looking instead at his feet. The four vampires gasped, speaking at once.

"What in the name of…" Carlisle said.

"Is that…" Esme said.

"How did they…" Jasper wondered.

"It worked!" Aro cried.

My stupid human eyes couldn't see anything yet, and I turned to my husband in a huff. "What are they looking at?"

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "My promise to you."

"What promise?"

"To keep Charlie in your life."

"How?"

He placed his hands on my arms and turned me around. "See for yourself."

"What could you have done to…" The words died on my tongue as I saw what everyone else was looking at.

On the narrow path between the trees, Rosalie headed toward us with Emmett beside her.

At least, I thought it was Rosalie and Emmett.

I'd never seen Rosalie like this. Well-worn blue overalls stained with brown liquid were a shocking change from the designer tights. A plaid flannel shirt and construction boots completed her worker-woman look. Her honey-blonde locks were in a low ponytail, yet even without makeup, she was stunning.

Emmett, however, was another matter.

His casual attire was the same as usual, but his thick dark hair was streaked with varying shades of gray. The effect would have been startling against his marble skin, but that too was different.

Different being an understatement.

His smooth face was etched with fine lines in the forehead, near the eyes, and around the mouth. The skin on his nose and cheeks was sagged and worn, as if he'd aged overnight. Even his ears seemed older.

I had somehow slipped from Edward's grasp as they approached, growing equal parts fascinated and frightened as they came into clearer view. But when Emmett reached for me, the wrinkles on the back of his hand made me take a giant step backwards.

"Oh my god!" I fisted my hands in my pockets, afraid to let him touch me. "Emmett, what happened to you?"

He wiggled his graying eyebrows. "That's Old Man McCarty to you, young lady."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Could you be serious for once?"

"I am serious." He was almost offended. "I look like an old man! My Rosie did good, didn't she?"

"She most certainly did," Aro sighed in awe. "Come closer, my boy. We have not been introduced, but I am most delighted to meet you."

"Go," Edward muttered. "We need to talk to Bella."

"'Kay." Emmett bounded toward Aro as the rest of the family crowded them.

"Edward." I stole another glance at Emmett, the sight of his skin making mine crawl. "What is going on? Is he dying?"

Rosalie snorted. "You think I'd be this calm if my man was dying?"

"No, but…" I heard Esme's startled squeak as she laid her hand against Emmett's rumpled cheek. "None of this makes any sense."

Rosalie looked at Edward. "Would you like to do the honors?"

He shook his head, still staring at me. "I trust you."

"Okay, then." Rosalie clasped her hands together. "Monday night, after you feel asleep, Edward texted me and asked me to meet him in the woods."

"Monday night?"

"New Years?" Rosalie half-smiled. "When you and your groom overloaded Jasper with all your newlywed feelings."

I ignored the heat in my cheeks and Aro's short laugh. "Right."

"Anyway, he hadn't told me why he wanted to see me, but I assumed it was about your tattoo."

Everyone but Alice stared at me, and I remembered they hadn't known about that. Aro was the only one ogling Emmett now, but I had a feeling my aging brother wouldn't forget to ask me about it later.

"He was scared," Rosalie continued, "afraid losing your father would scar you for eternity. And he asked for my help."

"I barely had to ask." Edward glanced at Rosalie. "She was already concerned about you."

I looked at her, and she rolled her eyes. "I just didn't want you moping for the next five hundred years."

I smiled, glad we were back to normal. "So what happened?"

"That's when he asked about your tattoo. He was impressed by its odorless, undetectable ink and wondered if I could take it a step further."

"Meaning?"

"He asked me to create something to make us look older."

"You…" I looked between Edward and Rosalie, over to Emmett, and back to Rosalie. "You created a chemical that ages vampire skin?"

"It's more like a well-controlled burn, but yes," Rosalie's eyes lighted on Edward. "We did."

"Remarkable!" Aro cooed. "I've never seen anything so splendid in all my days." He extended a hand to Rosalie. "How ever did you do it?"

Rosalie joined her husband where he stood with Aro and raised her hand for Aro's invasion. As their palms touched, Emmett's hand came to rest against her lower back. His crinkled skin caught my attention again, and as I stared at it, I heard Edward's voice on New Year's Eve as we announced my plans to change this summer:

_"You won't lose Charlie… I promise to find a way to keep him in your life."_

And again during breakfast the morning after our showdown about Victoria's death:

"_I just hate the idea of leaving Charlie behind, and I'm hoping to somehow find a way around it."_

_"We will," Edward promised. "I can't say how, but I know that we will."_

I thought he couldn't say because he didn't know.

And yet again, on the flight home from Volterra yesterday:

_"I know what my father said," he whispered. "But I promised you that Charlie would stay in your life, and I will never break a promise to you again."_

_I squeezed his fingers, touched by his stubbornness. "I love you for wanting to keep your word with me, but he's right. If I try to keep Charlie in my life beyond my change, he could die."_

_"Living without your father while he's alive would kill you, Bella," Edward gently insisted. "Please do not pretend otherwise for my sake."_

_I clamped my mouth shut, biting down on my bottom lip. "I made promises to you, too, Edward. And I will not go back on them, not even for my dad."_

_Edward turned me in his arms until our faces were a sweet breath apart. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. His golden gaze was somehow tender and ferocious, and I was powerless to look away. "You will not lose Charlie," he said. "You have my word."_

I saw the certainty in Edward's eyes, heard it in his voice. He seemed determined to do the impossible—defy Volturi law and two millennia of secrecy without getting us all killed—all for the sake of my eternal happiness.

And I'd wanted to believe him in spite of the odds, felt I could do at least that much.

Little had I known, he didn't need me to believe. He didn't need my faith because he had a plan.

A plan that worked.

"You knew."

"What?"

I blinked away tears. "When you said I wouldn't lose Charlie, you knew about this."

He wouldn't look at me. "Not at first."

"But after that, you knew." He said nothing, and I took a step closer. "You knew because you did this."

"I _hoped_. And Rosalie did this."

"Stop being modest." I cupped his cheeks, ignoring the moisture on my own. "You did this for me."

He smiled for the first time since Aro's arrival. "I would do anything for you, Bella."

"Ah, the glory of young love!" Aro sighed as he approached. "Amazing how the universe can condense into the look in another's eyes. Enjoy it while it lasts."

I left Edward's gaze long enough to glare at Aro, earning myself a hearty chuckle. "Isabella, you look as if you think you could take me! Perhaps after your change, we shall have a bit of sport to settle the question. What do you say to a joust?"

I turned to Emmett who stood beside his bride. "So this makeup…"

"I call it 'Rosalline,'" Emmett chuckled. "You know, like Maybelline?"

"… does it hurt?"

"It burns like hell." His smile warmed my heart. "But it's worth it."

"How long does it last?" Carlisle asked.

"The longest he's worn it is six hours," Rosalie said. "But the skin takes just as long to heal, so this is only the third time we've tried it."

"Mrs. McCarty, I tip my proverbial hat to you." Aro said and did. "This is a triumph of the first order. You have earned favor, and that not lightly."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow. "Did you say 'earned favor' or 'earned _a _favor'?"

"Audacious in all things." Aro took his time smiling. "And I shall play along—the choice is yours, _dolcezza._"

Emmett frowned at the pet name, and Rosalie patted his arm to keep him quiet. "I'll take the latter."

"Name it." Aro's eyes narrowed. "Bearing in mind I cannot break the law."

Rosalie looked at our family, saving me for last. "Might I use it later? You never know when such a thing might come in handy."

I knew Aro didn't approve, though his face betrayed nothing. "As you wish. But you have only a decade to decide."

Rosalie bowed her thanks and stroked Emmett's hand where it rested against her hip. As I watched Aro watching him, his focus unnerved me. "Why do you care?"

"Pardon me?" Aro asked.

"Why do you care about what Rosalie did? Heidi does your fishing"—I couldn't believe I'd mentioned it so casually—"so you never have to leave the castle. Why would you need aging makeup?"

"Oh, Isabella." Aro tsked his disappointment. "You are so young, so disturbingly young. It's no wonder you have no sense of perspective."

"Perspective?"

"Yes, of course. When you have survived this long, the world can become a bit stale, like blood allowed to cool in the veins. And that is no way for a civilized person to live."

I suppressed a snort at his word choice.

"Those who thrive in this life do so by keeping things fresh, stirring the pot so to speak. No, I never have to leave the castle, but in truth, I never _have to do_ anything! I have plenty at my beck and call to do my biding without question. But where's the fun in that?"

His laughter startled us all, and I took a moment to recover. "So this is about fun?"

Aro pursed his lips. "Am I not allowed to have fun? Is that privilege reserved for the young and ridiculous?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Fret not thyself, Isabella," Aro said. "As I said upon arrival, I mean you all no harm."

"You also said you came only to see Charlie," Carlisle said.

"Well, that was misleading," Aro said, "but kindly meant. After reading young Edward's mind in Volterra, I realized only Mrs. McCarty knew of his plans regarding Isabella and her father. I did not want to spoil the surprise without first knowing if it were ready."

"That's another thing," Rosalie said. "How did you know we were ready?"

"I can't go revealing all my secrets, now can I?" Aro smirked.

"Do you have any more secrets?"

"We all have secrets, Father Carlisle." I detested his use of my endearment but remained quiet. "It's part of what makes us human. Or something close to it." He laughed again, glancing at the sky. "Now I really must get back to Volterra. An empty throne is but a chair, you know."

"So that's it?" I asked. "You saw Charlie, you got your formula, and now you're leaving?"

Aro grinned. "Are you inviting me to stay for lunch?"

"She's asking," Edward said, "if you are satisfied the makeup will prevent Charlie from discovering our secret if Bella continues to see him after her change?"

"Oh, that. " Aro waved his hand as if at a nuisance. "If you need an official declaration, then, yes. Your invention satisfies the law of secrecy. Therefore, provided she is properly covered in Rosalline—though the name needs work—Isabella is allowed to visit her human father without fear of penalty or retribution."

"What about her mother?" Esme asked.

"And her friends?" Alice added.

Aro huffed. "Does she need every human in the continental United States?"

"Just my mother and stepfather Phil." I was touched by their concern but didn't want to press my luck. "And anyone Charlie might find… someday."

Aro stared at me, his eyes unreadable. "You learned of our secret through outside means yet protected it with your life," he said after a long moment. "That warrants some leniency, so you may decide for yourself who you must see. But if anyone ever learns the truth as a result…"

"I know, I know. You'll turn me into a pile of ash."

Aro started at my reply. "Eternity with you should prove most interesting."

Emmett clapped me on the shoulder. "You can say that again!"

"If there is nothing else," Aro said, "I would like to return home."

Carlisle stepped forward to shake his hand. "Thank you for coming, Aro."

"Think no more on it." Aro looked at the seven of us. "You have done well for yourself, _Carlito_. My heart is glad to see it."

Carlisle bowed over their clasped hands. "Take care, old friend."

Aro followed suit. "Until we meet again."

Glancing at Edward and me once more, Aro sprinted out of sight. The speed of his exit stirred up some fallen leaves, and I hid my face in Edward's shoulder as they swirled around me.

"Is he really gone?" I mumbled after the dust settled.

"Santiago just pulled off," Edward said. "He's gone."

"Thank God." I sagged against his chest as relief rushed through me. Edward's hands slid up my back to hold me close, and I appreciated my family's silence as we had our moment.

"So this was the source of his euphoria when we left Volterra," Jasper said as Edward turned me to face the family. "What he hid from you and Alice."

"Without question." Edward's voice was mirthless. "This is the happiest he's been since finding Jane and Alec."

"I still don't understand why he cares." I stroked Edward's palm with my thumb. "I'm not buying this 'vamps just wanna have fun' business. He wants my gift for something else."

"Your gift?" Jasper asked.

"My gift from Edward and Rosalie." Rosalie poorly hid her pride, but Edward was silent. "Did you see Aro's plans?"

Alice looked at the ground. "I didn't have to."

My heart skipped a beat. "He's going to do something horrible, isn't he?"

"No worse than usual."

"Alice, please tell me."

But she looked above me, her golden eyes piercing. "Stop blaming yourself."

I felt Edward jerk behind me. "Just tell her what I've done."

"What you've done?" I faced him again. "Whatever his plans, Edward, they are not your fault."

"You might not believe that when you hear them," he muttered.

I stroked his cheek. "Alice?"

She took a deep breath, and I heard the crunch of leaves as she stepped closer. "You saw Aro pass for human today, and Charlie was none the wiser."

"Sorry to interrupt," I said. "But how did he shake Charlie's hand without tipping him off? Aro's skin creeps me out, but Charlie didn't even flinch."

Emmett removed his hand from his pocket and extended it to me. "Ma'am?"

I braced myself for icy wrinkled weirdness and was pleasantly surprised. "You're warm."

Rosalie fished a black stone-like object from Emmett's jacket. "Hand warmers. God bless modern technology."

I turned to Carlisle. "I bet you have a case of these in your office."

"And two in each lab coat pocket," he smiled. "The effects are short-lived, given our arctic core temperature, but enough to diffuse immediate human fears."

I thought about the first time Edward touched me. "You didn't have those in biology."

"Didn't need them," Edward said. "I didn't want human contact then."

"But you never got them afterwards."

His knuckles slid down my cheek, making me blush. "I had my reasons."

I lifted Edward's hand from my face and entwined our fingers as I faced our family again. "I still can't believe that was enough to fool Charlie."

"The best ally in our deception is that humans seldom believe the truth, even when it's right in front of them." Carlisle winked at me. "Present company excluded, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"We're pale and cold and unnaturally attractive." Carlisle added that last one with an eye roll. "Our mannerisms are outdated as are our speech and habits. Humans should be instantly suspicious."

"But they aren't," Rosalie said. "Not because the truth is so well concealed, but because humans are naïve. No offense."

"It's easier to believe whatever makes you comfortable." Esme said. "All thinking creatures have that in common. Look at the wolves."

"The wolves?" I asked.

"Despite evidence to the contrary, the Quileutes believe we want to harm you," Jasper finished her thought. "They do so because it supports their core belief in our inherent evil. Without it, they would have to revisit their entire philosophy and way of life."

"Likewise," Carlisle said. "Charlie believed he was safe with Aro and that you are safe with us because the alternative would be unacceptable."

"And because the second one is true." I smiled at my golden-eyed in-laws. "I've escaped Aro's clutches twice in two days because of you."

"No," Edward said. "You escaped Aro's clutches because of you."

"Does your bias know no bounds?"

"He's right for once," Rosalie said. "Aro said it himself: you have protected our secret with your life. The Volturi had to spare you out of sheer respect." She stepped forward and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad Edward didn't let us kill you."

It was the boldest declaration she could have made, and my eyes watered again.

"Alice," Edward said, "tell her about Aro."

"Right. So while he can already pass for human, your gift would give him unprecedented access to their world. He could come and go as he pleased, spending extended time away from Volterra if he chose, with little more than a guard or two within earshot."

The sinking feeling in my belly would not go away. "And that means…"

"Yes," she nodded sadly. "It means people will die."

I felt sick. "I don't want that."

"None of us do." Rosalie said. "But that's…"

"… the price you'll have to pay to keep Charlie in your life." Edward removed his arms from my waist and turned away. "I'm sorry, love. I should have seen this coming."

"You couldn't have." I laid a hand on his shoulder. "No one could have predicted the chain of events that sent us to Volterra, and without them, Aro might not have discovered my gift."

"Then I shouldn't have blocked my plans from Alice," he insisted. "Then she could have warned me of what Aro would do."

"Would that have stopped you?" Rosalie stood in front of her brother, tilting up his chin. "Would that information have canceled your plans to keep Charlie in Bella's life?"

Edward didn't answer, but Rosalie's question hit me square in the heart. "I shouldn't have insisted on keeping Charlie in my life. Had I accepted his loss as part of the price of immortality, you wouldn't have felt pressured to do something about it."

He turned to me then. "There was no pressure. I wanted to do it."

"I know you did, and I'm so grateful you and Rosalie love me enough to concoct such a brilliant solution. But my refusal to leave Charlie behind will result in the loss of human life, and I need to remember that and never forget it."

"We all need to remember that, Bella," Carlisle said kindly. "We must remember the power of choice every time we feed. It is easy to vilify Aro for his diet because we live another way. But I have never known him to kill humans for sport nor do I think this invention will result in such baseness. Your gift will result in human death, but no more than would occur without it."

Rosalie stepped aside, and Carlisle placed his hands on our shoulders. "Vampires exist, therefore humans die. It is a little-known law of nature impossible to condone, but one we must accept."

"And that is why we live as we do." Esme came to his side. "Every life we don't take, each one Carlisle saves with his work restores balance to the world. We cannot change Aro's choices, so we do our best with the ones we face—acting with courage, proceeding with caution, and trusting God with the rest. And I believe that's enough."

Our parents wrapped their arms around us, and we embraced them in return, holding tightly to Esme's words. As they replayed in my head, I thought of something my Nana Botham used to say. Something about accepting the things she couldn't change.

"The Serenity Prayer," Edward said as they released us. "I'm thinking of it too."

I gaped at him. "Did you just…"

"Read your mind?" he smiled. "No, love. But Esme's words reminded me of it as well."

"Well, I can read Charlie's mind," Alice said with sudden cheer. "And I think you should return to the house."

"Right, his lunch." I checked my watch. "Well, late breakfast."

"Esme and I will take care of that. Rose and Emmett need to clean up, and Eleazar wants to see Carlisle and Jasper. You two go check on your dad."

Alice was too excited to be thinking about soup. "What are you up to, Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Not a thing, Mrs. Masen. Just making sure Chief Swan gets everything he needs."

We stared at each other—cheeky gold on suspicious brown—but her energy wore me down. "Fine. We'll go back to the house."

Edward prepared to put me on his back, but I stopped him. "Not yet. We have a stop to make."

He took my hand without question, and I was grateful for his patience as I navigated. For a moment, I thought I'd gotten lost, but as the foliage began to look more familiar, I quickened my pace. Once my destination was in sight, I relaxed.

But from the sound of his sigh, Edward did not.

"What are we doing here?"

I released his hand and continued a few more steps. "I thought it would be appropriate."

"Bella." His voice was ragged. "This is where…"

"… you tried to leave me." I turned to face him, my heart breaking at the pain in his eyes. "The place where we almost died."

With no other prompt, memories flooded my mind:

"_We are leaving and we will not come back."_

"_It is not safe for you in my world, Bella, nor can I comfortably exist in yours."_

"_How you could leave me here without Alice, Esme, even that cranky Rosalie? But most of all, how could you even think of leaving me?"_

"_Edward, I love you and want to be with you forever. But I won't do that if you insist on trying to run my life."_

"_Goodbye, Edward… Good luck."_

Tears slid down my cheeks as our words echoed within me, and Edward was in my face at once. "Bella, why?" He gripped my hands with an almost painful intensity. "Why would you come here and force us to remember the worst day of our lives?"

"To show you something."

He looked around, and his darkening eyes were wild when they found me again. "Show me what?"

"Edward, you brought me here less than four months ago. Four months. Do you remember how high and thick the walls between us seemed that day?"

Edward closed his eyes, his perfect recall making him shudder. "I cannot forget."

"Neither can I." I brought our entwined hands to my face. "You said you couldn't promise to respect my choices enough to…"

"Bella, please." Edward's knees seemed to buckle as he pressed closer. "Please don't make me relive it."

"But I want you to. I need you to remember because unless you remember that day, you won't understand today."

His eyes opened. "Today?"

"Today when you gifted me with a relationship with Charlie after my change. You showed me how much our love means to you and proved beyond all doubt we've conquered everything that stood in our way."

Edward pulled his top lip into his mouth. "Did you have any doubts?"

"Not a one." I coaxed his lip free, cradling his chin. "But that doesn't make your gift any less special. Because I know how far we've come in four months, how much you've grown and I've changed. I know our love should have been impossible, but you made it possible again."

"Bella, I…"

"You came back after I said goodbye. You let me run away when I needed more time."

He furrowed his brow, not speaking at first. "You forgave me for not trusting you," he whispered at length, "for being afraid and disrespectful."

"You faced your fears and let yourself love me."

"You threw me a wedding."

"You gave me a honeymoon."

He touched my hip. "You gave me forever."

"And you gave me my human family with our forever, something no vampire has ever obtained." I clasped my hands behind his neck. "You gave me everything I could possibly want, Edward, and I brought you here to this seminal spot to thank you properly."

I stood on tiptoe, watching his eyes drop to my mouth. "Thank you, Edward, for giving me the life of my dreams."

As he whispered my name, I brought my lips to his, gently at first. I could sense his hesitation, the guilt he couldn't shake even after all we'd shared, and I wanted it gone once and for all.

"It's over now, Edward." I brushed my lips along his jawline to his ear. "Let it go."

My hands slid into his hair, and as I kissed him again. His lips parted, and a delicious explosion of ice and sugar invaded my mouth. I deepened our kiss, my tongue soft and seeking as it lapped against his. There was no wind, no sun, no earth beneath my feet. There was only this moment and the two of us tucked safely inside it.

As our lips and tongues entwined, his anxiety melted into acceptance and sped quickly on to passion. With a low moan, he lifted me from the ground and pressed me against a nearby tree. I wrapped my legs around his waist on instinct, and he leaned in with his hips, his sweet breath coming in heavy gusts.

"You are my life," he growled. "Mine forever."

The heat in his words sent a shiver down my spine. "As you are mine, for always."

I didn't know how long he held me against that tree—though the red mark on my neck suggested it was long enough. But when our lips came to a reluctant stop, I felt the final remnants of that dreadful September day drift away, taking our worries about the future with it. And as Edward's smiling eyes mellowed to amber, I knew he felt it too.

As we crossed the street to return to the house, I noticed an unfamiliar gray hatchback behind my truck in the driveway, a lavender border framing its vanity plate. "B-K-R-L-D-Y? Whose car is that?"

When Edward didn't answer, I looked up to see him smiling. "What?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Edward, I've had all the surprises I can handle for one lifetime."

"You'll like this one. In fact, I think you'll love it."

With a glee and smugness worthy of Alice, Edward pulled me up the front steps and into the house without a sound. Putting a finger to his lips, he nodded toward the stairs.

I frowned, uncertain of what we were doing and why. When another moment passed and nothing happened, I was about to call out for my dad.

Then I heard a sound I'd never heard in this house before.

Female laughter.

Coming from upstairs.

Edward covered my gaping mouth, his smiling eyes warning me to stay quiet.

As the bedroom door was shut, Charlie's next words were lost to me. But his visitor laughed once more, the light, cheerful sound touching an unused portion of my heart.

"Who is that?" I whispered as we tiptoed into the living room.

"Shall I tell you?" Edward tapped a finger against his chin. "Or should I make you wait to see for yourself?"

"I wish I could slap you without breaking my hand."

"No need for violence, I'll tell you." He glanced from side-to-side as if ensuring we were alone. "It's The Muffin Woman."

"The who?"

"The Muffin Woman."

I blinked in confusion, then the license plate came back to mind. "Baker Lady! Madeleine?"

"Yes."

"Madeleine who cupcaked our wedding is in Charlie's bedroom?"

He grinned, and I came to my feet. "You mean my pigheaded father called her for batch of muffins after Carlisle and I specifically told him he shouldn't eat real food yet?"

"Uh, yes and no." Edward sat me on his lap. "Charlie definitely called Madeleine, love. But I don't think he had food on his mind."

More giggling from upstairs underscored the mirth in Edward's eyes, and I gasped. "Are you saying… my father and Madeleine are…" I shook my head. "When? How? _What?_"

As Edward's story began at our wedding, images from the reception came back to mind:

Charlie sitting with Madeleine when he couldn't dance with me.

Charlie dancing with Madeleine after I came back from consoling Renee.

"Last Friday, while we were honeymooning," Edward was saying, "Madeleine decided to check on Charlie, knowing he'd miss having you at home. They spent the evening together before…"

"They spent the night together?"

"The _evening_, Bella. They had dinner here after work."

"Oh."

Edward smiled at my sheepishness. "He headed to La Push for the weekend but came back early Monday morning and spent his day off doing some New Year's redecorating."

I looked at the mantle. "The bamboo. And the stuff in the kitchen." I thought back to our visit on Tuesday. "You said Alice did it."

"I said it reeked of Alice."

"Because you smelled her."

He chuckled. "Nope. I was using the idiom to mean it seemed like something Alice would do. This is why I don't use contemporary speech."

"So they're dating?"

"It's only been a few days, based on his captivity. But from the tenor of their thoughts"—more laughter from upstairs—"I guess you could say that."

As I stood gaping at the ceiling, I remembered the unknown number on Charlie's phone before our trip to Italy and the new water pitcher he mentioned this morning.

And his earlier smile when I told him we had to leave for a few hours.

"That little sneak!" I turned to Edward. "He told us to take our time running our errands so he could see her behind our backs."

Charlie's door creaked open, and his teasing tone brought me up short. "Is he flirting with her?"

Madeleine's giggle answered me. "And very well, I might add," Edward muttered.

"I'll call you after we close today," Madeleine said.

"Could you come by instead?" Charlie's voice was rough but sweet. "As much as I like your voice, I like it better when I can see your face."

"You just want some muffins."

Charlie's voice dropped. "You could say that."

I clamped a hand over my mouth to hold in my surprise. _No, he didn't!_

"Come on." Edward brought us to our feet. "We don't want her to see us."

Just when I thought life couldn't get any better, Charlie finds himself a ladyfriend. I looked toward the ceiling, my mind focused higher. _Thank you, God, for answering my prayers._

I chuckled as we started to quit the room. "What?" he asked.

"Charlie treated you like a pariah for so long, and now he's sneaking his girlfriend in the house while I'm away? It would serve him right if he got caught."

Edward paused at the threshold of the room and looked at Charlie's armchair. A frown creased his forehead as he stared, but before I could ask why, he flew out of the room and slammed the front door.

"Hey, Chief!" he called out. "We're back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Guess Edward didn't forget that "Request denied" thing, huh? LOL<strong>

**What did we think of Edward's gift to Bella? And did you see that coming with Charlie and Madeleine? Squee! I'm so happy for them! **

**One more chapter left, friends, and then Serenity's Prayer will come to an end. Man… I don't even know how to feel about that, so I won't start gushing. But I will say if you like this story, make sure you put me on your Author Alerts if you haven't already, hehehehe.  
><strong>

**See you again soon… for the last time.**

**ladylibre xoxo**


	50. Chapter 49: Adjusting to Happiness

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Please see the ending Author's Note. Thank you!**

**Chapter 49: Adjusting to Happiness**

**Bella's POV**

This morning, I awoke without an alarm but didn't open my eyes. The sheets were cool and crisp beside me, but I could tell I was alone.

I rolled over in bed, squinting against the light through my window. The sun, I was told last night, planned to shine all morning before disappearing behind a thick band of clouds for the remainder of the afternoon.

And I didn't mind one bit.

I arched my back beneath the blankets, enjoying the stretch in my arms and legs. I rolled my feet and hands at the ankles and wrists before collapsing back on the bed.

My hand made contact with the pillow to my right and landed on top of a folded piece of paper. Unable and unwilling to stop the smile that cracked my face, I lifted the note to my face and inhaled deeply. His cool, sweet scent filled my nose and heart to capacity, and I wondered if it were possible to die of happiness.

Happiness. A word I had never before associated with my life. A feeling that seemed to elude me at every turn. A reality, I came to understand, that was entirely possible if you believed in magic.

And vampires with special gifts.

I blinked myself more awake and opened the letter, appreciating the elegant penmanship. Everything he did was more beautiful than necessary, and my heart fluttered afresh at the notion that he only ever did it for me.

_Good morning, Love._

_Based on the day's activities, the boys and I thought it best to have one last snack. I should be back before you awaken, but if not, I shan't be long._

_Esme insists on you going to the main house for breakfast. Resisting her is futile, so we should make our way there by 10. This will give her ample time to spoil you before we need to go._

_You are so beautiful, even in slumber. I could stand here and watch you forever, but the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return. Thus I must go. _

_But do look after my heart – I've left it with you._

_~ E._

I ran my eyes over the note once more, savoring each word. Another fit of glee overtook me, and I pressed the page to my bare chest as if searing his love into my heart.

Happiness.

Contentment.

Satisfaction.

Was this really my life now?

I glanced at the clock and found it was still early. I didn't know what time Edward left this morning, but I chose to take advantage of this rare opportunity to have the bathroom to myself. He swore he didn't care about morning breath or that sticky white crud in my eye—proving beyond a shadow of a doubt just how biased he was—but I did. And as much as I longed to hug the sheets and get drunk off his scent, I could not resist the opportunity to beautify myself without his superhuman scenes around. Kissing the note before laying it on the side table, I threw off the covers and padded to the bathroom.

I loved being back in our cottage. Though I appreciated Esme's gift of our basement dwellings, after a few weeks of being there, it just didn't feel right. Even though we only used it as a bedroom, that was precisely the problem. Any time we headed downstairs, no matter how stealthily, Emmett never missed it.

"Heading off to _bed_, are we?" he'd crow, dodging the expected whack from his wife's right hand. I'd blush in spite of myself which would make him say something even worse, and whatever discretion we tried to employ was lost.

Emmett's foolery aside, we liked having our own space. When the Whitlocks and McCarty's protested the move—out of a touching desire to have the family under one roof—Carlisle reminded them that when they were newlyweds, they also took some time to be alone.

"Some longer than others," he'd said with a glance at Emmett.

We usually came home on weekends… and holidays… and for the occasional midweek treat Esme couldn't resist making me. But for the most part, we lived as a real couple.

A real married couple with all the relevant benefits and privileges.

I flicked the bathroom light on and studied my reflection in the wall-to-wall mirror. Even after six months of marriage, I could not believe this was real. Every morning, I half expected to wake up and find myself back in my old bed in Phoenix, realizing this was all a dream.

And Edward would see and know, because he knew me that well, and he'd take me in his arms, kiss the top of my head, and say, "Still here. And I'm never going anywhere."

I angled my head to one side and ran a hand down my throat, checking for hickeys. Edward was always careful not to leave any traces of his amorous attention, but we had to be sure.

Especially today. The last thing I wanted was all eyes on my neck.

Seeing nothing, I remembered all the ways Edward had loved me last night. We both knew today would be big, difficult in a way, but I hadn't been prepared for the emotions that hit me.

It started after dinner when I was sitting on the kitchen counter. Though every night I insisted on being allowed to clean the kitchen, as my days of needing one were numbered, every night Edward insisted between Charlie and Renee, I'd washed enough dishes for both our lifetimes. I always protested, not wanting to feel like a kept woman. But every time he rolled up his sleeves to reveal his smooth, toned arms, my objections disappeared. The Women's Movement certainly had its perks.

I sat on the counter and glanced at the wall calendar. "Tomorrow's the day."

"Yes." He set the plate in the drying rack. "How do you feel about that?"

"Nervous. Nauseous." I met his eyes as he turned to face me. "Is that wrong?"

He'd dried his hands without my notice, so they were nothing but kind as they reached for mine. "Nothing you feel is wrong. This is a huge step."

"I know, and I know this has to happen, how important this is. But…"

"What?"

I swallowed hard, avoiding his eyes. "What if I trip when I reach for my diploma?"

"You won't." He smiled my favorite smile, stealing my breath. "You're a Cullen now, remember?"

"But you and Alice will walk before me," I insisted. "So you won't be there to catch me if I fall."

His eyes darkened as his protective instincts flared to life. "I will always catch you if you fall. Besides, I took care of that."

"How?"

"I put industrial-strength grip pads on the bottom of those death traps you call shoes."

"Are they clear?"

His hand flew to his mouth. "You're as bad as she is!"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I resent that." I slid my foot along his leg as I wrapped it around his hips. "Even though I don't hear you complaining."

Edward gripped the back of my thigh and pulled me toward the counter's edge, his nose skimming my jawline. "Not a bit."

"Edward?"

He inhaled. "Yes, love?"

"You never answered my question about the pads on my shoes."

He lifted his head. "Definitely as bad as Alice. And yes, they're clear."

"Thank you." I kissed him softly, my fears somewhat abated. "So you think it will be all right?"

He nodded, tucking an errant curl behind my ear. "Though I know you could walk across ice in sky-high heels without falling, so you're not really worried about your shoes."

"For someone who can't read my mind, you always seem to know what's on it."

"You're my favorite subject, and I'm an overachiever." He kissed my nose. "And as your husband, it is my duty to know when something bothers you." He lifted my chin, smoldering eyes holding mine. "Will you tell me?"

I forced my eyes shut. "Stop dazzling me."

"Stop hiding from me."

His gentle pleading caressed my soul, and after a moment, I opened my eyes. "I know this won't be the only time I'll graduate from high school. But…" I expected him to interrupt, but he didn't. "…this is the only time Charlie will see me."

"Ah."

"And it's not that I'm not grateful for what you and Rose did because I am. So deeply grateful. But it's strange to know I'm going to outlive him… when he doesn't know."

Edward gathered me in his arms, pressing my head against his chest. I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted tears on my tongue. "Why didn't you tell me I was PMS-ing?" I mumbled into his shirt. "I know you can tell."

He chuckled into my hair. "You don't like it when I point that out."

I wiped my face with my sleeve. "Am I being irrational?"

"Bella, nothing you feel is irrational. You are the only one of us, the only person I know who has ever chosen this life with her eyes open. None of us had the chance to mourned our humanity while we lived or knew we were having our last meal, last night's sleep, or last conversation with a loved one."

"Which makes your situations harder."

"Not harder," he insisted. "Different. You are walking an unprecedented path into immortality, so give yourself the freedom to feel whatever comes. No matter what it is, I'll be right here."

I sniffled and blinked, feeling slightly less foolish.

"Besides," he said, "I think Charlie's latter years will be the best of his life."

I pulled back. "I see you're not done teasing him."

"I can't help it," he grinned. "He's such an easy target."

"Well, Madeleine doesn't deserve it, so if you must rib my father, kindly leave her out of it." His cheeks twitched in defiance, and I rolled my eyes. "I honestly don't understand why he lets you get away with it."

Edward's eyes wandered, alight with mischief.

"And you still won't tell me why?"

"A man's gotta have his secrets, Bella. Can't let the little woman in on everything."

"Little woman?" I cinched both legs around his waist and pulled him toward me. "I'll show you what this 'little woman' is made of…"

"A penny for your thoughts."

I jumped as Edward appeared behind my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I'd gotten so lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard him coming. Either that or he snuck up on me. "I've got to get you a bell."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "A cowbell?"

I laughed, sliding a hand up his neck into his hair. "I like Christopher Walken as much as the next girl, but no, no cowbell."

He rocked us side to side, turning his face to kiss the inside of my wrist. "What were you thinking about just now?"

I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I have ways of finding out." His lips left my arm and began their descent from my jawline to my throat.

I shivered, fighting to keep my voice even. "What makes you think I'll give in?"

"I can be very persuasive." He nibbled the delicate skin beneath my ear. "And I have a distinct advantage."

I bit my lip to keep from moaning. "And what's that?"

In the mirror I watched his hands slide over my bare stomach turning at the wrist to cup my breasts. "You want me to know."

I leaned my head back against his chest as his fingers explored mine, breathing in his scent. "You know what I really want?" I murmured.

He bent his ear to my mouth. "Tell me."

"Edward…" I flicked his earlobe with the tip of my tongue, and he squeezed my breasts in response. "I want you to take a shower. You smell like pine and elk."

His head lifted, eyes wide with surprise. "Vixen."

"Don't pout, love." I wiggled out of his loosening embrace and sashayed toward the frosted glass door. "I never said you had to shower alone."

"A fine distinction."

"But I would appreciate you burning those clothes." I made a show of wrinkling my nose. "Not even extra-strength Downy could stifle that stench."

Edward paused in his disrobing and lifted his t-shirt to his face. Watching him wonder how I smelled something he didn't cracked my façade, and I fell into a giggling fit.

His sharp eyes darted to mine in the mirror, and I clamped a hand over my mouth. Tossing the shirt onto the floor, he arched an eyebrow. "You'll pay for that, Mrs. Cullen."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Though Esme had learned not to make enough food for the entire state of Washington, she still insisted upon every meal being five-star quality. By the time I finished my coffee and dish of seasonal fruit, I barely had room for the main course.

Not that I ever ate less than half of it.

"Esme, I swear." I speared another forkful of her bacon mushroom crepes. "If you keep cooking like this, I might delay my change another six months."

Various gasps of dissension were punctuated by Rosalie's "You'd better not" as Esme's hand flew to her chest. "Why ever would you say something like that?"

"It was supposed to be a compliment." I chewed and swallowed as quickly as my jaws would allow. "About how good the food is."

"Oh." She looked down, somewhat mollified. "Well, thank you."

"There will be no more delays," Edward came to stand at my side, the finality in his tone making my heart sing. "I have waited for you long enough."

"About time you saw reason," Jasper added from the living room. "If you hadn't agreed to change her, there was…"

"Bella, are you excited about the graduation party tonight?" Alice chirped with a stern look at her husband.

"Hold on." Edward turned to Alice. "What was he going to say?"

"Don't you know?" Rosalie inspected her perfect curls for the fourth time since my arrival. "Or has all that sex affected your gift?"

"I can't see the future, Rose." He side-stepped her comment though I could tell it pleased him. "You have my gift confused with the sprite's."

"No." She frowned at her reflection, though I could not imagine why. "But you should have heard his thoughts as he was speaking. Am I right?"

They stared at each other, these two people I loved so much, and the corner of Edward's mouth lifted. "Touché, Mrs. McCarty." She turned back to the mirror, an answering smile on her face.

"But that doesn't answer my question," Edward said as Carlisle came out of his office. "What is he hiding?"

"Oh, for pity's sake!" Alice rolled her eyes. "It's not like it matters now."

"If he was about to say what I think he was about to say," Edward said. "I think it matters a lot."

"You'd think with all the sex he's having, he wouldn't be so cranky."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"I'm just sayin! Sex releases endorphins which make you happier, and if Bella isn't…"

"Leave me out of this." I reached for my cranberry juice. "I just wanted breakfast."

Carlisle kissed his bride's cheek, his eyebrows raised. She waved her hand at their children, and he nodded. Their silent exchanges always tickled me.

"Fine!" Jasper threw down the controller. "If you hadn't agreed to change Bella, there was a plan in place."

"What sort of plan?" Edward growled.

"I was going to do it myself."

I spit out my red juice all over Esme's white tablecloth. "What?"

"Edward could not live without you," Jasper continued. "He barely survived your break up. So we figured that…"

"Who's _we_?" Edward asked in a voice so low I barely heard it.

"All of us." Emmett stepped forward. "We couldn't watch you go through that again, Bro. That night after she dumped you… Jasper almost lost his shit."

"Emmett…" Esme said.

"Sorry, but it's true. Once you got back together, we formed the plan."

"Then Bella said she wasn't sure about changing," Alice said. "And that threw everything off."

Edward turned to her. "That's what you meant about not being able to see her future. You couldn't see if Jasper biting her would work."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Alice glanced at me. "But we had to do something. You were both falling apart, and we couldn't let that stand."

"Besides," Rosalie had fixed her hair into a system of elaborate French twists, finally earning her approval. "There's no way he would have gone through with it."

"I have the control to do it," Jasper said.

"Of course you do, and you would have held up your end, but Edward wouldn't have let you." She walked over to Emmett, slipping her arm through his. "Not when he's strong enough to do it himself."

I appreciated Rosalie's kind words, but I was waiting for Edward's reaction to it all. I reached behind me for his hand, and he linked our fingers, sighing loudly.

"I should be angry that you plotted something so serious without me." He looked at each of his siblings. "But you loved me enough to risk my wrath in order to give me what I needed. And for that, I thank you."

An intense but warm silence fell as the magnitude of his words sank in. Alice looked as if she might cry, and Esme fared no better. I smiled at my immortal family, content beyond all measure. If I needed to learn anything after my change, it was how to adjust to so much happiness.

"All right." Rosalie clapped her hands. "We're supposed to cry after the graduation not before. Alice, go change because you wouldn't dare wear that beneath a yellow robe. Bella, let's find you something dry in your old closet."

I nodded to Rosalie and dabbed at my mouth with the provided napkin. As I came to my feet, Edward's finger glided down my neck, stopping at my pulse point. "A kiss marks the spot."

I tilted my neck to one side as the room conspicuously cleared. "Right there?"

He rested his thumb against my pulse, closing his eyes as if entranced. "Exactly there."

His husky tone made me shiver. "But you won't tell me when?"

"I think we'll know when." Kind eyes smiled at me, soothing my rising nerves. "The moment will come, and we'll seize it together."

"You promise it will be…"

"Before September 13th?" He kissed my forehead. "Yes."

I sighed, expelling most of my worries. "Can you also promise I'll get through this graduation without Renee embarrassing me?"

Edward laughed and led me toward the stairs. "There are some things even vampires can't do."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

To her credit, Renee only did three cringe-worthy things.

She waited for me in the Forks High parking lot, insisting on seeing me before I went in. Taking my hands and glancing at Edward, she said, "I wanted to see if you look different. You know, now that you're sexually active."

I thought my husband was going to pass out.

Then as we filed into the auditorium, she managed to overpower the graduation march with, "Edward, hold Bella's hand so she doesn't fall."

Emmett's guffaws were unmistakable. "Good one, Mrs. D!"

Thankfully she was too busy sobbing to speak as my post-graduation plans were announced, handing Phil damp tissues as she dabbed at her face. Charlie sat on her other side, tall and proud as I smiled at him from stage. He looked every bit as happy as I imagined on the morning of his abduction, and I swallowed a few tears at the reminder of how far he'd come.

Charlie recovered from his captivity without any trauma or residual effects. He refused my offer to stay at the house to keep an eye on him, though I think that had more to do with his embarrassment after Edward's ambush than anything else. Without saying as much, I knew Madeleine would take care of him in my absence, and I relished the thought.

What I did not relish, however, was the onslaught of questions when I returned to school that Monday. Apparently one of Charlie's nosier neighbors noticed Madeleine's car in Charlie's driveway after business hours, and put two and two together. She called her best friend and gossip Barbara Thompson, and by the time I arrived at school Monday morning, the entire town was abuzz about the Chief and the Muffin Lady.

If discussing my love life was uncomfortable, thinking about Charlie's was downright nauseating.

"How long have they been dating?" Jessica asked. "Does she stay over a lot?"

"Do you get free muffins?" Ben asked. "If so, can I get an apple strudel in your next order?"

"The real question is," Mike Newton wiggled his eyebrows, "does Charlie get free muffins?"

Edward lightly jabbed him in the arm for that one. He rubbed the tender spot for the rest of the day and didn't mention Charlie or muffins ever again.

Oddly enough, the only person who didn't ask about it was Lauren. After her display in the hallway on our first day back after New Year's, I expected all kinds of grief from her. But she kept her distance, giving me strange looks whenever I caught her eye.

"What's up with her?" I'd asked Edward later than night. "She seems weirder than usual."

"It's probably nothing," he shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it."

People named Cullen didn't use words like "probably," especially the one who could read minds. Which meant he knew something but didn't think it was his place to tell me. I kissed his cheek, touched by his behavior toward someone who'd never spared him a kind thought. "I love you."

"Good," he replied. "Because you're stuck with me forever."

"Earth to Bella!" Alice whispered. Although she should have been in front of Edward, she'd somehow come to stand on my other side. "It's almost time for the tribute."

I brought myself out of my trace and focused on Jessica who was standing at the podium.

"This year, I was fortunate enough to be named Class Valedictorian." There was some applause from the crowd that quickly simmered as Jessica held up her hand. "But I know, as we all do, that someone else deserved this honor and would have earned it given the chance. So instead of a boring speech no one will remember, the entire graduating class and I prepared this instead."

Jessica nodded to the faculty who stood by the windows, and they closed the curtains. Edward kissed my cheek and walked to the piano in front of the stage while we reached beneath our seats and pulled out white battery-operated taper candles. As the projector came to life, he began to play softly.

"This is for you, Brittany," Jessica said. "The brightest of us all."

Alice reached for my hand with her free one as the slide show tribute to Brittany Young began. There were photos from her time at Forks High and candids from her childhood. Students and staff alike shared favorite anecdotes and memories, and when Angela appeared on screen reminiscing about our weekend at her house, I could not hold back my tears.

I bit my bottom lip to stifle the sound and heard the shift in Edward's playing. No one else noticed the few bars of my lullaby, but I did.

"Thank you," I whispered.

When I cleared my eyes, the screen bore the image of the entire Forks High body standing on the football field spelling out Brittany's initials, crying out "We love you, Brittany!" The final screen shot was her graduation photo, taken two days before she died, her smile as optimistic as ever.

As a rich, respectful applause filled the room, the curtains opened once more. Jessica dabbed at her eyes and looked over the crowd. "Brittany's legacy will live on in each of us, and for that, we are grateful. But we wanted to do something more permanent, make a definitive mark in her name, and we believe we have done just that. Mrs. Young, would you come forward, please?"

With her sister Bonnie at her side, Mrs. Young walked up the stairs to the stage. She had gone to stay with her parents in Minneapolis after the New Year but promised to return to receive Brittany's honorary diploma.

Jessica hugged the sniffling woman when she reached the podium, and I gripped Alice's hand even tighter.

"Mrs. Young, on behalf of the entire town of Forks, we would like to give you Brittany's diploma." Jessica paused and smiled. "And to present you with this commemorative plaque in honor of the first annual Brittany Young Scholarship for Excellence in the Arts!"

Mrs. Young's hands flew her mouth as the senior class cheered and whooped behind her.

"Each year, a scholarship of at least $2,500 will be awarded to a student who not only displays incredible artistic talent but embodies the kindness and compassion that defined your amazing daughter." Mrs. Young's tears flowed freely, but her eyes were smiling. "This year, the scholarship goes to our resident Scorsese, Ben Cheney!"

The room erupted as a stunned Ben made his way forward, then turned back to climb through the bleachers to the back row. He swept up Angela in a swirling hug to the catcalls and whistles from the senior boys before running back to the front.

"Although his documentary film _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Mice_ did not win the Chairman's Prize at this year's Rising Sun Film Festival in Seattle," Jessica continued when he reached her, "it did earn an honorable mention and helped secure his spot at the University of North Carolina School of the Arts."

Ben fist-pumped the air, and I spotted Mr. and Mrs. Cheney in the crowd, their faces alight with pride.

"But it was more than his cinematic creativity that made him our unanimous choice," Jessica smiled. "Ben spearheaded the effort to honor Brittany, from the slideshow tribute to coordinating the senior class rock climbing trip to Seattle. His humor and optimism helped us get through the worst of times, and as he begins the next chapter in his personal saga, we wanted to send him off with the best of our wishes. So congratulations, Ben. Don't forget us when you win your first Oscar!"

Ben folded his hands and bowed to Jessica as she handed him the envelope. Mrs. Young was the first to hug him, and he let her do so as long as needed. Principal Greene extended his hand in congratulations, but Ben called out "Up top!" and got a high-five instead.

Jessica looked to Mrs. Young in invitation, and with a glance at her sister, she stepped in front of the podium. With a trembling hand, she adjusted the microphone, and the room fell silent as we awaited her words.

"Of all the places we've lived," Mrs. Young began, "Forks was Brittany's favorite. She loved being so close to the Olympic Forest, the natural beauty of First Beach, and not having to worry about sunburn. Ever." We shared at laugh at Forks' expense. "But though she never said as much, I know the real reason she loved Forks so much. I believe it was because of all of you.

"Losing Brittany was... the words to describe it don't exist. My family's love and support helped, as did the prayers of my church. But the cards, letters, and flowers I received from the good people of Forks, just about every other day since that November day, are what kept me going. Even while I was away, Bonnie told me my leaves were raked, the icy steps salted, and my gutters cleaned. To say nothing of all this…"

She looked back at the graduates, and as I was in the front row, our eyes met. Her wistful smile made my heart ache, but I gave her my best in return. By then, Edward had rejoined us on the platform, and he pulled me closer as Mrs. Young cleared her throat.

"My heart is so full today, and thanks to you, it is full of joy. Congratulations to this year's graduating class. Wherever you go, whatever you do, the world will be a better place because of it. And thank you for cherishing Brittany almost as much as I do. I trust you with her legacy."

Jessica hugged Mrs. Young, and she was hard-pressed to step down we gave her a two-minute ovation. Bonnie escorted her off the stage and Principal Greene asked the crowd to remain standing while he distributed the diplomas.

We sped through this part of the ceremony, eager to leave after such an emotional tribute. When Rachel Zimmer crossed the stage at last, Principal Greene kept his remarks mercifully brief before saying those precious words announcing our emancipation from high school.

The crowd went wild with applause—Emmett easily the loudest—and yellow caps flew into the air. Edward shielded me from the onslaught as he ushered me off the stage and toward our waiting family.

Renee hugged me first, her grip surprisingly strong. "Oh, honey. I'm so glad you're alive!"

I should have known Mrs. Young's speech would affected her this way, and I let her blubber all over me as Phil looked on. When Renee came up for air, she wiped her face. "Well, if something happens to you now, at least you won't die a virgin."

Rosalie clamped a hand over Emmett's mouth just as Charlie turned three shades of red. His eyes darted from my face to Edward's, and if it were possible to die of embarrassment, I would have expired on the spot.

But Esme stepped forward and offered to introduce Renee to Mrs. Young just as Jasper infused us all with a sense of calm. My mother-in-law winked at me as she ushered my mother away, and I thanked God that I'd never have to face my mom without supernatural assistance.

Charlie stepped forward, clasping his hands in front of him. "I think your mother needs medication."

My mortification gave way to laughter, and I threw my arms around him. "I love you, Dad."

"Me too, kiddo." He patted my back twice. "And I'm going to speak to Phil about having her evaluated."

I was then passed from Carlisle to Jasper to Emmett who poorly disguised his lingering amusement at my mother's comment. "Can she stay with us for a while?" he guffawed. "She's a riot!"

"The last thing Bella needs is two people around who speak without thinking," Rosalie said. "Congratulations, Bella. You survived."

I glanced at Edward where he stood with my dad, sharing a private joke. "Thanks to you, among others."

"I may have given a nudge or two, but your love for Edward brought you through." Her eyes were soft but serious. "Don't let anyone take that from you."

Rosalie's high regard always surprised me, and I couldn't respond.

"And don't let Emmett give you shit either."

"Do I have your permission to whack him upside the head?"

"With the hardest thing you can find."

Emmett feigned hurt as he looked at me, and I laughed as Alice approached. "Bella, this is my favorite high school graduation so far, and it's all thanks to you!"

"You mean because our shoes are similar?"

"No, but that's a definite plus." She looked at our feet. "I knew gold would look great with these gowns!"

"Yet you chose the green ones."

She waved me off. "This is the first time we've graduated with something new and exciting to look forward to. Our little clan is gaining a permanent new member, finally completing the set. You've made our family whole, Bella, and now everything is perfect!"

Her eyes shone with joyful tears, and I threw my arms around her. "I love you too, Alice. All of you, so much."

She held me as the emotions of the day overtook me. Jasper must have gotten involved because the brimming tears never fell. But like Mrs. Young, my heart was so full of joy I thought it would burst.

"Alice is great," Edward said as he appeared at my side, "but I hope I'm still your favorite."

Alice released me, and Edward took her place in my arms. "I may not share your burgeoning shoe fetish," he continued, "but I hope my other attributes might keep me in the lead."

"Don't you worry, Mr. Cullen." I kissed him softly. "You have always been my favorite, and you always will be."

Emmett clapped Edward on the back. "And as far as your attributes go, I think…" He glanced at Rosalie. "I think you're as fine a gentleman as ever lived."

She kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Do I get a reward?"

"Don't push your luck."

Alice glanced at her watch as Jasper slipped his arm around her shoulders. "If we want to beat this crowd out of the parking lot," she said, "we need to leave now."

"I need to say goodbye to Renee." I spotted her a few rows away talking to Mrs. Newton, the latter looking as if she wanted to escape. When I heard the words "swingers aren't all bad," I shook my head. "On second thought, I'll see her at the party. Let's go!"

**Okay, so… I have good news and bad news.**

**The bad news is I'm breaking my word about this being the last chapter. Graduation took waaaay longer than I expected. And as I neared the end, I felt the next section would be rushed if I added it now.**

**But the good news is there is one more chapter left! I don't know how long it will be or if an epilogue will be necessary when it's done, but I promise you one more chapter…**

… **and a surprise in the next Author's Note, so stay tuned! xoxo**


	51. Chapter 50: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Well… here we go. The final chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Chapter 50: New Beginnings**

**Bella's POV**

If the Forks High graduation was subtle and soft, the graduation party at the Cullen mansion was its polar opposite.

Balloons in festive shades of jade, sapphire, and fuchsia filled every corner of the space with matching streamers looping above. Black bean bags and folding chairs peppered the open floor of the living room and hall as Esme's furniture was stashed in the garage. Though welcoming as ever, she wanted her collectables safe from the exertions of the student body anxiously awaiting the chance to see the inside of the mysterious house in the woods for the first time.

The cook in question looked over the spread on the center island and frowned. "Are you sure we don't need more food? I could whip up some kabobs or loaded potato skins."

"No." Alice and I cried together for different reasons. "Everything is perfect as usual, Esme," I said. "Don't worry."

"Please don't cook anything else." Alice made a show of holding her breath. "It all seems dreadful."

"Says the girl who drinks from deer," I said. "That could be your Quileute name."

She pursed her lips then grinned. "Make all the fun you want, Mrs. Masen. But in a few short weeks, you'd break my arm for a spot of deer."

I sampled a fruit tart from Esme's overflowing tray. "I doubt that."

Alice extended her hand. "Wanna bet?"

"I want in!" Emmett flew in from the garage. "One hundred bucks says Bella attacks one of us for food within the first month."

"I want double if it's Edward," Jasper added as he dropped in from the second floor.

"Children," Esme scolded. "How many times have I asked you not to bet on Newborn Bella?"

In spite of my embarrassment, I laughed. "You make me sound like a Barbie doll."

"You are a Barbie doll," Rosalie said as she glided down the stairs. "Didn't Alice give you the memo?"

"Ha-ha," Alice sighed. "But I'm right about the deer, Bella. In your first few months, you'll want nothing more than to hog all the blood for yourself."

"I don't know about that." Edward appeared at the backdoor having finished clearing more parking spaces in the yard. "I should hope there's one thing she'll want more than that."

I dropped my tart and flew into his arms on Eros' wings. "I will always want you more than anything else."

"Ooh!" Emmett cooed. "Another hundred bucks says Bella chooses blood over Edward!"

"Double if he's naked," Jasper said.

Edward rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand. As he closed the door behind us, I heard Esme say, "Boys, I think we need to talk."

"I'm sorry about that." He led me to our bench, the one where we reconciled in September, and sat me on his lap. "My brothers are first-class idiots."

"Very true." I couldn't help but smile. "Plus they'll bet on anything."

"Does it bother you?" His eyes were earnest as they sought mine. "To know they're making light of such a momentous decision?"

We both knew they could hear us, and I wondered if that was the point. "I think they're just excited and don't know how to show it."

"Excited?" His beautiful brow furrowed. "For me?"

"Yes, you moron!" Emmett yelled from inside.

I cupped Edward's cheek and turned his attention away from his brother's outburst. "Think of it this way: how did you feel when Rosalie found Emmett?"

"I didn't feel anything except relief that she would be his problem now."

"I heard that!" she shouted to our mutual amusement.

"Fair enough," I said. "What about when Carlisle found Esme?"

His face softened as he glanced toward the house. "I was thrilled for him, relieved to know he'd finally secured the woman he loved." I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he shook his head. "But I didn't make bets with Eleazar about how soon she'd break one of his limbs during an intimate moment."

"That's a good one!" Jasper crowed, earning a "Shut up!" from the three Cullen women.

"Perhaps not." I forced myself not to laugh. "But you can understand the urge, can't you?"

Edward tried to remain serious, but his cheeks wouldn't cooperate. He kissed my nose and patted my thigh. "I can hear Newton's thoughts. Let's get in the house."

I hopped off his lap and took his hand as we returned to the house. He whipped out his phone, and on the screen was an unsent text to me: _Remind me to tell you about the time Esme broke Carlisle's back._

My hand flew to my mouth, and he slipped his phone back in his pocket. "It's even better than you think."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

The party was something out of a teen movie dream sequence where the music is perfect, the dance floor full, and the shenanigans in great supply.

At precisely seven o'clock, Alice opened the front door to find no fewer than one hundred of Forks' most eager citizens on the doorstep, some of whom hadn't donned a graduation cap in more than thirty years.

Of course, Jessica, Eric, Angela, and Ben weren't among this group, having been here for our wedding, so they chose to arrive late.

At seven-fifteen.

No one was surprised to find me on the fringes of the room, and with home-field advantage, I had no intention of dancing. No matter how many times Alice batted her long lashes at me.

"This is the sickest pad ever!" Tyler cried for the fourth time. The grads were taking a breather to join me in the kitchen. "It should be on _MTV Cribs_ or something."

"The Cullen House on MTV? Yeah, right," Jessica said. "Besides it was prettier at the wedding."

"These mini pizzas taste homemade!" Ben popped another in his mouth. "I know real cheese when I taste it."

"Did you come here to eat?" Angela slipped her arms around his neck as the bass-heavy song changed. "Or dance?"

He chewed as fast as he could, grabbing two more pieces. "Can't I do both?"

Angela pulled him toward the dance floor. "Come on."

Jessica grabbed Tyler's hand and followed suit, and I smiled at their enthusiasm as they added themselves to the already crowded space. Alice was in the middle with Renee—yes, my mother Renee—holding hands and twirling in a circle, much to the amusement of my friends. Though initially mortified by her insistence on "blending in with the kids," two hours was enough time to adjust.

If nothing else, her refusal to leave the dance floor kept me off Alice's radar, and there was almost nothing better than that. She'd asked to stay the night with the Cullens, as Phil was at the hotel nursing stomach trouble from an ill-advised lunch decision, but Edward offered our guest room at the cottage before Esme could reply. With her verbal diarrhea and his inhuman sense of hearing, Carlisle wouldn't be able to look her in the eye for a decade if she stayed with them.

As Renee and Alice pressed themselves back-to-back and shimmied to the floor, cool hands enveloped my waist. Edward leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He nodded toward the floor where Renee was shaking what Nana gave her.

"Actually, seeing her like this makes me happy."

"Since when?"

"Since I realized this was a glimpse of my future. Thanks to you and Rosalie, I'll have no shortage of chances to watch Renee embarrass herself. And I'm glad she's found a friend in Alice. She needed someone who could keep up with her."

"I resent that," Jasper said, joining us on the left. "I keep up with her just fine."

His sudden drawl made his meaning unmistakable, and Edward did not approve. "Keep it clean, Whitlock. That's my sister you're talking about."

"Is that so?" Jasper chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember that next time you and Mrs. Masen here decide to sneak off to your little love nest in the woods."

I could feel Edward's cheek twitch where it rested against mine. "Touché, Major."

"Much obliged, Seamen."

"Semen?"

"No, love." Edward chuckled as Jasper howled. "With an 'a,' the military rank."

I drew back my fist to punch Jasper in the arm but paused mid-swing. "Laugh it up now, Soldier Boy. Three months from now, I'll make you pay for that."

"I want in!" Emmett boomed as he crashed our party. "Two hundred says Bella-Bee can break Jasper's arm with a jab."

Edward suddenly reached into his back pocket. Chuckling, he held up his phone to Emmett who frowned. "Aw, Esme. That's not fair!"

"She told you to stop betting on Bella," Edward said. "Now you're on clean-up duty by yourself."

"Help me out, Jazz." He turned to his smirking brother. "Rosie and I have big plans tonight, and she'll kill me if I'm late."

Jasper stroked his chin. "You have to take Alice shopping the next ten times she goes."

"Ten?" Emmett cried, earning a hearty laugh from Alice where she danced with Renee. "Six."

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Eight," they said in unison and shook on it. "You started too high," Jasper said.

"And you made a bad bet," Emmett said. "Alice and I get in more trouble together than apart, and who usually ends up fixing our mess?" He clapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Bad bet, bro."

Jasper swore under his breath, and his discomfort was so unusual, I laughed. This time, my cell phone buzzed. I read the message and sighed. "Sorry, Jasper. Sorry, Esme."

Emmett scanned the ceiling. "What is she, omnipresent?"

"With you two yokels, she needs to be," Edward said.

"Come on, Jazz." Emmett clapped his shoulder. "It's time for our dance."

"Your dance?" I asked.

Jasper adjusted his collar. "It's tradition."

As they walked to the dance floor, the kids around them parted like the Red Sea. "Explain," I said to my husband.

"Sometime after Jasper joined the family, he lost a bet about how many elk Emmett could drain before vomiting."

I grimaced. Immortal or not, boys were gross.

"So Jasper had to learn and perform a dance of Emmett's choosing," Edward continued. "And it remains one of the funniest displays I have ever seen. We enjoyed it so much, they promised to perform a new dance for every public function where humans would be present, weddings and funerals excluded."

I looked toward the floor where Emmett marked out space and Jasper spoke to the DJ. "Isn't the idea to be inconspicuous?"

"With Jasper's ability to confuse people, there's no real danger of being discovered. And Rosalie activated the disabling field around the house, so no cell phone pictures or videos will survive."

"You guys think of everything." Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle appeared beside us, and I smiled at Carlisle's expression. "What do you think about this?"

Carlisle shrugged. "If you can't beat 'em…."

"Laugh!" his wife finished.

Alice skipped over and stood in front of her parents. "This might be the best one yet!"

On the floor, Emmett and Jasper stood side-by-side, heads down with their feet shoulder length apart and their hands behind their backs. The room buzzed with excitement, and I wondered what off-the-wall song they would choose.

But nothing could have prepared me for MC Hammer's voice coming through the speakers. The boys looked up at his first word, put their hands behind their heads, and frantically pumped the air with their hips.

As the crowd whooped and hollered, I tugged on Edward's shirt. "U Can't Touch This?"

"Be grateful." He swayed us to the beat. "They were originally thinking Rick James."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

The McCarty-Whitlock performance was the stuff of legend. The full-out split finale sent the packed crowd into a frenzy. Even Edward whistled through his fingers during the closing ovation. While Emmett stayed on the floor to be adored—the man was a ham—Jasper slipped out, the euphoria overloading his senses. Edward followed to help him calm down, and Alice went to accept the accolades on her husband's behalf.

"Oh my god!" Jessica gushed when she came back over. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Dude," Ben turned to Tyler, "we've got to try that. Maybe we'll debut it at the Chief's wedding."

"No way," Angela and I said in unison. "Do you want spend the reception behind bars?" she added.

"I can't believe Chief Swan and Madeleine are getting married," Jessica sighed. "The whole thing is so romantic!"

I refused to ask what she meant, but she didn't need encouragement.

"I mean, the idea of two people alone for so long, living in the same town, finally coming together after all these years… It's like a movie."

"Yeah," Ben's eyes lit up. "A good ol' Hallmark Hall of Famer. I wonder if I could get some footage for a…"

"No way," Angela and I said again. "I will break your camera," I said.

Ben held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, no video. So much for being the town treasure."

"Tell me again how he proposed, Bella," Jessica said. "It's like my favorite story."

"It isn't mine to tell." I was looking for a hole to crawl into. "You should ask Madeleine. Besides, it's weird."

"What, talking about your father's love life?" Jessica scoffed. "We're all adults. It's not like we're asking about how often they do it or anything."

Angela gasped, and Ben and Tyler backed away with their hands covering their ears. "You keep that up and I'm disinviting you to the wedding," I said.

"Oh, stop. I was just kidding," Jessica smiled. "Besides you won't be the most uncomfortable person there."

"If you keep making comments like that, I will."

Jessica scanned the room and lowered her voice. "What about your mom?"

I spotted Renee by the DJ table, checking out his albums. "Why would she feel awkward?"

"Flying all the way back here in three weeks to watch her ex-husband marry someone else?" Jessica shrugged. "I know I wouldn't want to be sitting there at Newton's nuptials, and we never even made it to second base."

Jessica's concerned tone stopped me from dumping the artichoke dip over her head. "She'll be fine. They divorced ages ago, and she's with Phil now."

"You're right," Jessica's eyes lit up. "And he's younger than her, right? Advantage: Renee!"

"Hey Jess?" Angela grabbed her hand. "I need to adjust my spaghetti straps. Walk me to the powder room?"

I mouthed my thanks to Angela as they wormed their way through the crowd. I smelled designer perfume and found Rosalie standing to my right. "I was about to flick her forehead."

I laughed. "She would have deserved it."

Her golden eyes softened. "How do you feel about the wedding?"

"I'm thrilled for Charlie." I toyed with my wedding band. "No one deserves happiness more than him, and Madeleine is perfect."

"But…"

I would blame Jessica for ruining my night. "I'm worried about the Quileutes. This is my father's wedding, not some summit at the treaty line, and I don't know if they can make the distinction. And with Alice's visions for the day completely blocked…"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a total crapshoot." She shook her head. "Damn wolves."

"What can we possibly do?"

"Nothing." She pretended to sip her punch then set the cup on the table. "But no matter how much they hate us, they won't do anything to hurt Charlie. We'll have to bank on that."

I tried to take Rosalie's words to heart as I contemplated the wedding later that night. Billy loved Charlie like a brother, and his joy at Charlie finding a bride was second only to mine.

But tribal loyalty ran hot through his veins, and the idea of so-called "cold ones" attending his best friend's wedding was enough to bring out his sneaky side.

So it was with banning the Cullens in mind that he volunteered to host the wedding feast at First Beach. As the wedding was supposed to be small, the Quileutes were more than willing to accommodate the thirty or so people Charlie and Madeleine invited.

With seven notable exceptions.

Billy banked on the Cullens being forced to excuse themselves to honor the treaty, and for the sake of keeping the peace, they would have done so.

But Chief Swan was having none of that.

"What's this about, Billy?" he asked when Billy made the offer. Alice's visions of Charlie faded last Wednesday night, and Edward and I hid in a tree in the forest to eavesdrop.

(Yep, that was my life now. Snooping with the Hubbs in trees.)

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"You have no use for the people of Forks nor are you big on parties. Why would you want to host the reception?"

"You're getting married in a month and haven't planned a thing," Billy said. "Let your best friend lend you a hand."

"My bride is a part-time party planner, Billy," Charlie said. "And last I checked, Harry is my best friend."

Billy laughed, but the sound was off. "This was Harry's idea too. Let us take care of the guests so you can focus on that lovely woman of yours."

Charlie wiped his mouth with a napkin. "And when you say 'take care of the guests,' do you mean all of them or a select few?"

Billy dropped the act. "I don't care if they're your in-laws, Charlie. The Cullens are dangerous and have no business at your wedding."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you think you know, but…"

"I know lots of things," Billy sneered. "Things that would make you wish your daughter had chosen my son instead of theirs."

"Enough!" Charlie rose from the table and leaned forward, his voice dangerously low. "You listen to me, Billy Black. I know more about the Cullens than you think, perhaps more than you do."

Billy's face paled. "What do you know?"

"Things I am not at liberty to discuss." Charlie would never break a confidence for any reason. "But the point is I trust them with Bella, which means I trust them with my life. And if you or anyone else cannot respect that bond, feel free to excuse yourselves from the wedding."

Billy was incredulous. "You would choose them over me? After all these years of friendship?"

"After all these years, I should not have to choose," Charlie replied with less heat, reminding me of my own words the night he went missing. "Despite your bigotry, the Cullens have never said a negative word about anyone on the reservation. And as much as I love you, Billy, I will not be a party to prejudice." Charlie took his plate to the sink and walked past Billy to the living room. "The choice is yours."

That ultimatum suspended all talk of a reception in La Push, though a few tribesmen suddenly remembered prior commitments conflicting with the date and time of the wedding.

But Harry and Sue Clearwater would be there, along with their son Seth, as would Old Quil and assorted elders of the tribe. And with all three of his children in tow, Billy Black would also attend. He even went so far as to throw some sort of bachelor party-slash-fishing trip last weekend.

Of course, the entire town of Forks wanted to witness the nuptials. So Charlie and Madeleine's modest guest list was slowly inflated by a well-meaning community who managed to get three hundred of its citizens invited to the ceremony proper.

A ceremony they arranged in less than thirty days.

"I can't believe I let them talk me into this," Charlie grumbled as he adjusted his tie.

"Easy, now," I said. "Don't take it out on the tux."

"Why couldn't we do this at Maddie's? She has that gazebo and all."

I arched an eyebrow as I walked toward him. "Did you just use the word 'gazebo'?"

"She doesn't like it when I call it 'that wicker hut in the yard,' so…"

I blinked again, trying not to ruin my makeup. Seeing my father so happy and dapper, preparing to start his life with a woman who adored him had my tear ducts in overdrive.

He glanced at me as I covered my mouth with my hands. "Now, Bells, if you start that stuff, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. At least one of us has to be calm today."

"Oh, Daddy…" I wrapped my arms around him for the third time since entering the small room off Rev. Lewis' office in Forks Community Church. He patted my back, his hand warm and solid against my bare skin. "Me too, honey," he murmured. "It warms my heart to know you like Maddie so much."

I could listen to him call her "Maddie" all day long. "What's not to like?" I pulled back. "She's pretty, she's cool, she bakes, and she loves my dad. If she turned out to be an underground author, I might try to steal her from you."

He dropped his voice. "Don't push it, kid."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad. And I'm thrilled to be here to see this."

His face fell a bit. "When do you leave?"

"In three days." Surprise and disappointment flitted across his face, and I regretted bringing it up. "I thought it would be easier to go while you were gone."

"I appreciate that." He looked at his shoes. "I don't think I'd be able to say goodbye."

I bit my lip, heedless of how it might ruin my berry-colored gloss. Alice said it would be best to have this conversation, but as I watched the joy seeping from my father's eyes, I thought she might have been wrong for the first time in her immortal life. "I could wait, if you like."

"No, no." He waved me off and took my hands. "It's better this way. One last hurrah before we go our separate ways."

The knock on the door saved me from falling apart, and I swiped my cheeks and admitted Oscar and Billy Black. The latter looked alarmed at my expression while the Deputy whistled at my father's appearance. "Nice threads, Chief. I half-expected blue polyester and ruffles."

"I can still demote you before I take off," Charlie said, his eyes on Billy whose eyes were full of questions.

"You look lovely, Bella." The weathered elder's smile was a bit forced. "Very grown up."

"Thank you." I stepped aside to admit him and realized Edward was standing outside the door. "Well, I'll see you inside."

Billy bowed, and I could almost see the effort it took him not to growl at Edward.

My husband spared him not a glance or a word as he led me away from the room. "Though I cannot wait to never see him again, we do agree on one thing." He lifted and kissed the hand he was holding. "You do look lovely."

I sniffled, too overcome to reply.

Pulling us into an empty alcove on the other side of the groom's chamber, Edward caressed my fingers. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head. "I'm so excited and confused I hardly know if I'm coming or going."

"In a manner of speaking, you're doing both." He dabbed at my damp face with a handkerchief, trying not to smudge my wisely waterproof makeup. "You're ending one leg of your journey and beginning another."

"And so is Charlie. And I could not be happier for him."

"But…"

"But nothing. That's just it. Charlie's about to marry the perfect woman, we're three days from Isle Esme, and the Mariners are on a five-game winning streak."

His brows furrowed. "Is that bad?"

"It's perfect, actually. And I don't trust it for a second." I sighed, raising my eyes to his. "I don't mean to rain on our proverbial parade, but does that ever happen outside of books and ballads? I mean, does anyone ever get everything they want without giving anything up?"

"You are giving something up." He laid his hand above the chaste line of my strapless lavender dress, his long fingers pressing against the pulse in my neck. "Something priceless."

"We've been over this." I took his fingers in mine. "My humanity is useless because it would someday separate us forever."

"And we have been over this." His golden eyes shimmered. "There is nothing in our way, Bella. No one who can keep us from our forever."

I glanced toward the pastor's office. "There's a moody mutt down the hall who'd beg to differ."

He snorted. "You've been spending too much time with Emmett."

"But couldn't they stop us somehow? Enforce some subsection of the treaty and force a confrontation?"

"Perhaps I could answer that." I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Carlisle in the corridor. "Alice said you might need me."

"Let's talk in here." Edward indicated an empty room I hadn't noticed. "Guests will soon arrive in search of the restroom."

I led the way into the sunlit space, hoping the high clouds made their forecasted appearance. If the fair weather persisted, the Cullens would have to excuse themselves early. Carlisle closed the door behind us, joining Edward away from the windows to protect my eyesight.

"Though the Quileutes assume the right to defend humans everywhere," Carlisle began, "the treaty is clear. Their jurisdiction extends to the towns bordering their land and no further."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Jasper and I reviewed the treaty dozens of times from several angles, and their laws have no bearing on what will happen at Isle Esme. They may not like your future, but they are powerless to stop it." He took my hands as only he could. "You have nothing to fear."

The niggling doubt in my heart finally dissipated, and I stepped into his welcoming embrace. "Thank you."

His cool hands were the opposite of Charlie's but comforting in their own special way. "Anytime."

"Now will you allow yourself to be excited?" Edward walked toward me with outstretched hands. "Or do you need a signed affidavit from Billy?"

"Do you think we could get one?"

"No," they said in unison.

"I was kidding. Sort of."

Carlisle shook his head. "Eternity with you is going to be a hoot."

"Yeah," I smiled. "And I can't wait."

"Neither can we." Carlisle's voice became solemn. "We say this all the time, Isabella, but you have no idea how much we treasure you. Forever will not be long enough to show you, but we shall do our best with the time we have."

"Watch it, old man." Edward cradled me closer. "You're making me look bad."

It was Carlisle's turn to laugh. "I could shave your head and cover you in wolf fur, and you'd still outshine us all."

"True." I glanced at Carlisle. "But mention cutting his hair again, and I'll take a lighter to your toes."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

The wedding of Charlie Swan and Madeleine Mumford was truly an affair to remember. From the lush scent of roses and lilacs pervading the wedding and reception space to the unity candle awaiting the couple at the altar, every detail was perfect. Madeleine's creamy lace cap sleeve gown suited her personality and frame to a tee, and when she and Charlie finished their simple, heartfelt vows, there was not a dry eye in the sanctuary.

I was honored to be chosen as one of Madeleine's bridesmaids and performed my minimal duties with pride. But when it was time for the wedding party dance, someone made a last-minute switch. Though Billy had declined to participate in the ceremony on account of his health, he had no problem suggesting I dance with Jacob so my rightful partner Harry could dance with his wife.

There was no graceful way to refuse without causing a scene, so I smiled at Jacob and took his warm hands in mine as Edward stiffened in irritation from his position at the Cullen table.

"Relax," Jacob smiled. "This will not be a repeat of junior prom, I swear."

"I sincerely hope not," I said. "I'm not as demure as I was back then."

"Don't I know it?" he chuckled. "According to my dad, you've been giving the elders a run for their money."

"I haven't spoken to any of them in months. And my invitation to Sue's birthday party must have gotten lost in the mail."

Jacob looked chagrined. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But if it makes you feel better, my dad's attitude is losing support from the other elders."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true." He lowered his voice. "People on the rez considers you family, and the fact that you married a Cullen and the Chief refused to bar them from the wedding makes them wonder if they might be wrong about them."

My eyebrows shot up. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Yeah, well, I don't see them inviting the Cullens to a bonfire anytime soon." He paused when I laughed at his unintentional joke. "But the knee-jerk opposition isn't as strong. And those who disagree are learning to keep their opinions to themselves."

I wasn't foolish enough to think two weddings could reverse centuries of animosity and tribal history, but I appreciated what Jacob was trying to do. "I take it Billy doesn't know you're saying this."

He snorted. "He probably thinks I'm sticking it to Edward by dancing with you."

"It will take more than a harmless dance with a friend to ruffle Edward's feathers." I smiled over his shoulder at my approaching husband. "But thank you for telling me."

"No problem." He turned to see Edward standing behind him. "Guess that's my cue." Nodding to Edward, he released me and headed for the buffet.

Edward slipped his arms around my waist, his amber eyes intense. "I know the song isn't over, but I couldn't stand the sight of him touching you any longer."

I slid my hands up his back. "So much for unruffled feathers."

"Hmm. Let's see how you feel when I dance with Jessica Stanley."

I stopped moving, my hands dropping into fists at my sides. "I've got a book of matches in my purse, Cullen. Don't mess with me."

He chuckled, closing his hands around mine to coax my fingers free. "What did you think of Jacob's report?"

"I hope tensions between our fathers will lessen over time, but it's not up to me anymore. And after tonight, I won't give the Pack another thought."

"So you're really ready for this?" His knuckled brushed my cheeks. "To leave Forks behind and embrace your new life?"

"More than ready." I nodded as the song came to an end. "I just need to do one thing first."

As the opening strings to "What a Wonderful World" filled the church banquet hall, Edward released me to dance with Charlie. My father's eyes shone as I walked toward him, the sighing crowd making me blush. I answered his bow with a curtsey of my own and took his outstretched hand. Our sway was slow and simple, and I closed my eyes, reveling in my father's warm embrace.

_Now I can die happy._

"I could die happy," Charlie murmured a moment later, and I wondered if I'd spoken aloud. "I mean, I want to live out my life with Maddie and see what my latter years will bring. But finding her and having you here like this…" He paused as his eyes misted. "I could die right now and be the happiest man who ever lived."

The threatening tears spilled over my cheeks, and I hugged him tighter, unable to speak.

The DJ must have sensed the need for a lift in our spirits for his next selection brought the guests to their feet. I forced a smile through my tears, and Charlie cleared his throat. "I'd better grab Maddie and show these kids how it's done."

I laughed at the thought. "Don't hurt yourself, Chief."

He kissed my cheek, a watery smile in his eyes. "Let me see you soon, Bells. Maddie's great, but she could never take your place. And I want both my girls in my life as often as possible."

I bit my lip and nodded, waiting until he turned away to make a quick exit. I felt Edward's eyes on me but couldn't stop to let him catch me. It would be hard to convince him I was ready for this with tears streaming down my face.

Reaching the ladies' room on the far side of the church, I was relieved to find it completely empty. I dabbed my face with a damp paper towel and let out a slow breath, trying to calm myself down. But Charlie's total acceptance of my future was more than I could take, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle my cries.

The sound of clicking heels outside the door brought me up short a few moments later, and I prepared to assure Alice I was fine. But the person who entered was the opposite of Alice, and I gripped the sides of the sink and groaned.

"Lauren, I really can't do this with you right now, so please just…"

My words were cut off when she threw her arms around me, her nasally voice quavering. "Oh, Bella. I am so sorry!"

I was so bewildered that I was hugging her back before I knew what was happening. She continued to sob softly onto my shoulder, and I wasn't cruel enough to push her away.

After a moment, she pulled herself up and frowned. "I got lipstick on your shoulder."

I looked down at the rosy smear on my skin. "That's a first."

She pulled out a handkerchief from her purse. "You looked great out there, with your dad."

"Thanks."

"When I was a little girl, my dad and I had this tradition." She moistened the cloth and rubbed my shoulder, keeping her eyes down. "Every Thursday night, we ate ice cream and watched old Hitchcock movies. I hardly understood them, to be honest. But I was his 'favorite girl' and those were his favorite movies, so I figured what the hell."

I didn't reply and had the feeling I wasn't supposed to.

"One Thursday when I was seven, he came home early because there was supposed to be an ice storm." She finished with my shoulder and walked toward the mirror. "I was excited because it meant we'd get to watch two movies, maybe three. But when we got to the couch, I realized he didn't have the ice cream. 'We've got chocolate pudding, Laurie,' he said. But I wanted my rocky road, and Daddy could never refuse me anything."

My heart constricted in my chest.

"The ice storm wasn't even what killed him." She balled up the handkerchief in her hand. "That was the irony. He had a heart attack, lost control of the car, and slammed into a guard rail. They say he died instantly." She met my eyes in the mirror. "They found the ice cream in a bag in the passenger seat."

"Lauren…"

"I didn't know much about you before you got here," she interrupted. "But I kept hearing you stopped visiting the Chief because you hated the weather here. And the idea of a daughter refusing to see her father because of some clouds and rain was…" She shook her head. "I hated you for wasting time I would have given my right arm to have with my dad." She laughed dryly. "The fact that Edward Cullen fell instantly in love with you was just sour icing on the cake."

For some reason, this admission made me smile. "I can see that."

She met my eyes then. "Even though it's none of my business, watching you dance with the Chief showed me how much you love him and made me feel totally shitty for how I've treated you. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry it's too late to do anything about it now."

I stopped short of hugging her again, feeling that would be too much. "I forgive you," I said instead. "And I'm truly sorry about your dad. I can't imagine what that must be like."

"Thanks." She nodded, averting her eyes again. "Well, I've gotta go. Mike is waiting for me."

I noticed them sitting together at the wedding. "Are you guys on again?"

She shrugged. "I need something to do before I get to UCLA."

"Of course you do."

She laughed. "You know, Bella, if we could start over, I think you and I would be friends. You're a real smart-ass."

I tossed the paper towel I'd used on my face and followed her out of the bathroom. "Lauren, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

The rest of the wedding came off without a hitch: toasts were given, the decadent devil's food cake cut, and the bouquet caught by a grinning Ms. Cope. We danced and laughed the afternoon away, high on love and that alone as the Chief insisted on sparkling cider and punch only.

As the sun began its descent, the bride and groom said their goodbyes. Madeleine hugged me for a full minute, thanking me for sharing Charlie with her. My eyes had no shortage of tears apparently, and I blubbered my way through reciprocal thanks for how she changed my father's life. Charlie and I hugged briefly, wanting to end things on a high note.

When the final benedictions were given, The Chief and Mrs. Swan climbed into the horse-drawn carriage Madeleine requested and headed to the police station. From there, Oscar would drive them to the train station where they would begin their honeymoon journey. Their destination was a surprise to the bride, but I knew she'd love the majestic beauty of Colorado Springs as much as her husband. Yet another reason she was perfect for him.

I stood with the rest of the crowd, tossing rose petals at the retreating horse until my paper cone was empty. Upon his return in two weeks, Charlie would find a sleek black sedan in his driveway, a wedding gift from the Cullens he would have no way to refuse.

Exhausted after saying goodbye to every guest at least once, receiving their congratulations and messages for the Chief and Maddie, and deflecting Renee's inappropriate inquiries about their love life, I sank into the passenger seat of the Volvo, closing my eyes with a long sigh.

Edward chuckled as he strapped me in. "Tired?"

"Can I sleep here tonight? I promise not to drool on the seat."

"You could…" his voice trailed off. "But I was hoping you'd make one more stop with me."

I opened one eye. "What sort of stop?"

He glanced at me, a smile about his lips. "The kind you'll have to be awake to enjoy."

I sat up in my seat with alacrity. "Then let's go!"

"It will take some time to navigate this traffic without resorting to vampiric tactics," he conceded, "so you can nap until we get there."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was asleep before he put the car in drive.

In what seemed like seconds, Edward nudged my shoulder. I blinked myself awake as he unbuckled my seatbelt. "Come, love. The night is young."

I took his hand, and as I stepped out of the car, I realized exactly where we were. As I bent to the clasp of my shoe, I felt Edward's hand on my wrist.

"Not so fast, Mrs. Cullen." He pulled me to my feet, tucking an errant lock behind my ear. "I have waited all day for the privilege of undressing you, and I shall not be denied."

I gulped loudly. "My apologies, Mr. Cullen. I did not mean to presume."

"You are forgiven." He swept me in his arms, making me squeal. "Now, hold on tight."

I did as asked, burying my face in the crook of his neck as he sped us toward our destination. The wind was warm against my skin, but curiosity made me feverish.

"Faster," I breathed.

I could feel his answering growl in my chest. "Your wish is my command."

As if he kicked into a higher gear, we came to a stop in the next instant. He gave me a moment to regulate my breathing then set me on the ground. When I opened my eyes, my mouth fell open.

We stood in the middle of our meadow as I expected, its summer flowers in full bloom for our enjoyment. But beside us was a gorgeous white bed on a wide wooden platform. Billowing white curtains were suspended from its canopy, providing both privacy and ambience. The white linens and pillows were plush and inviting, and I wondered how he'd pulled this off without my knowledge. But as the heat of anticipation hummed in my veins, I turned to my husband no longer concerned with the details.

"I wanted to spend our last night in Forks here," he explained. "But a storm arrives tomorrow, and it will rain for the next three days."

"Then I guess we'll have to improvise." I leaned in for a kiss, and he returned it briefly before pulling away. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Not a thing in this world will ever be wrong again, Isabella. All because of you and what you've done."

"What did I do?"

"It was in this very spot, when you should have been terrified that you first offered yourself to me." His eyes shimmered as if to cry. "Your heart, your soul, the very blood in your veins had I requested it. Though I deserved nothing, you gave me everything, and I wanted to thank you for it here, where it all started."

A heady sigh was my only response, and Edward pulled me closer as his voice deepened. "You are the beating heart within my chest, my conscience and my place of rest. My lover, friend, guide, and wife. My precious one, my love and life. And until the earth ceases to exist, I am utterly and eternally yours."

His fervor caught me off guard, and it took me a moment to gather my wits long enough to reply. "You have that backwards: I will be fully yours after you change me." I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, enjoying the answering shudder in his body. "I cannot wait to awaken as a vampire, to know it is your venom running through my veins, giving me the life of my dreams. I cannot wait to run with you, to hunt with you, to make love to you as an equal, to know and learn you without restraint."

His eyes darkened, and I licked my lips as he brought his closer. "And I will take my sweet time as we explore those heightened delights together. But as it stands," he murmured against my mouth. "This will be the last time we'll be completely alone for the next few months. And I want to make love to you somewhere only the wind and trees can hear you."

And for the rest of the night, with the new moon watching, he proceeded to do just that.

**There is a short epilogue to follow, along with final words and a few announcements. I can't believe this journey is over, and I don't really know what to say yet. **

**But I'll see you soon, xoxo**


	52. Epilogue: Flying toward Forever

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: It all comes down to this. PLEASE see my closing Author's Note for some important news. THANK YOU!**

**Epilogue: Flying toward Forever**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip and looked away, avoiding him and his inquisitive eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

He wasn't fooled by my fake enthusiasm. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." It still sounded like a question.

He turned my face toward him with his index finger, his face taut with concern. "Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. There are other options."

I studied his eyes, seeing the support there, and made my decision. "I'm sure."

"Bella…"

"No, I mean it. If I'm going to spend the next few weeks on a tropical island, then I need to dress the part. And that part demands a large hat with an obscenely large flower on top." I tilted the wide-brimmed monstrosity to one side. "And this one matches your shirt."

Edward snorted, a suspicious eye on said garment. "I never agreed to wear that."

I shrugged, mulling over the matching shorts. "I made an executive decision."

We were in a small shop near the airport on leg three of our journey to Isle Esme. The Whitlocks were in the store next door, Alice having seen the owner's decision to offer a one-day 50% discount on all shoes. The McCartys were feigning sleep on the benches near the departure gate, and the Cullens were on the phone with the island maintenance staff for the fourth time, ensuring all was ready for our arrival later this evening.

"An executive decision, eh?" Edward said I laid the floral shorts atop our growing pile. "If that be the case, I want full bikini selection privileges and a lifetime veto on all Speedos."

I stroked my chin in thought then extended a stiff hand. "Deal. A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Anthony."

Edward kissed my hand, ruining my serious expression. I swatted his arm as he pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card embossed with his current alias to the woman behind the counter. "My apologies for the delay. I needed to be sure she was sure."

The elderly matron chuckled as she scanned the tags. "You just take good care of your wife, son. I've got all the time in the world to wait for that." She motioned Edward forward, lowering her voice as she leaned in. "And from the way she smiles at you, I'd say she was 100% sure. About everything."

Edward smiled in return, and my heart fluttered at her words.

She had no idea.

Under the guise of an extended family vacation, I'd said my version of goodbye in Forks with no hesitation. Angela and I would probably email with some regularity until her freshman year studies intensified. Then we'd keep tabs on each other for a while to gush about Edward and Ben, but new experiences would soon supplant the old, and our messages would go from frequent to nonexistent.

And that was for the best.

With Charlie having permission to stay in my life beyond my change, there had been no need to fake my fall enrollment in Dartmouth. When I confirmed my decision to postpone my education over dinner a few months ago, he'd taken the news rather well, asking only that I do whatever I felt was best.

I was truly the luckiest daughter on earth.

The lone potential wrinkle came when Charlie later asked how much he could tell Madeleine. He understood our need for secrecy but hated the idea of lying to his soon-to-be fiance. When we discussed it as a family at the mansion, Rosalie volunteered her favor from Aro to request Maddie be placed in the loop, but Carlisle declined, thinking we might later need it for something more important. The decision was placed in my hands, and I decided Charlie could tell her about the Cullens' medical condition whenever he felt it necessary. It was a lie anyway, part of the human subterfuge, so the Volturi couldn't object to her awareness of it. And if they tried, then Rosalie could call in her favor.

Assuming Aro held up his part of the deal.

We'd heard nothing from the Volturi since Aro left Forks that January day, and it wasn't until Alice watched their attention shift to some nomadic troublemakers near the Arctic Circle just before senior prom that I fully relaxed. I still wanted to visit The Throne Room once I was fit for public appearances, if only to shove my eternal happiness in Caius' face, but Edward advised caution.

"No need to rattle the rabid savage," he'd whispered one night. "Demetri is tracking our movements and Aro knows our plans, so our arrival on Isle Esme will be proof enough of your change." He'd nuzzled my neck with his nose, slipping his arms around my bare waist. "Besides which, we have our own plans once you're fit to be around humans again. Starting with our honeymoon book tour."

An eternity with Edward and plenty of books to boot. What could be better than that?

We exited the store just as Alice and Jasper made it to the street, his immortal strength a good thing as there were four full bags in both hands. "Would you believe she used restraint?" he asked.

"Not at all," I smiled as Alice slipped her arms through mine. "But I'm proud of her nonetheless."

"Not as proud as I am of you," she beamed. "The floppy hat was a great touch."

"I guess I have you to blame for those shorts," Edward muttered.

"Nope, that's all him," Alice grinned at her husband.

"Don't knock 'em till you've tried em," Jasper said. "Besides, it's required attire on the Isle. Didn't you see the dress code in your welcome packet?"

We returned to the airport and proceeded to the gate. By now, Rose and Emmett were awake, and he leapt to his feet at the sight of the bags. "What'd ya bring me?"

I laid a finger against my mouth. "It's a surprise."

He pouted and turned to Alice. "Give me a hint?"

"No way." She rummaged through her carry-on, pulling out a small tube of hand sanitizer. "I'm trying to stay on Baby's good side."

She handed it to me, and I smiled. "As well you should."

Though Edward and I had yet to pick a date for my change, the Cullens' excitement prompted them to nickname me "Baby" in reference to my looming newborn status. I'd thought that was the only reason until Edward confided the other one as we lay in our meadow bed the other night.

"They were thinking of which movie line best describes you, and Jasper decided on 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner.'" He smiled then, his eyes further illuminated by the moonlight. "And they were right. Nobody—me, The Pack, Volturi or the nomads—could put you in a corner, Bella. And anyone who tried got knocked on their ass."

I'd giggled then. "So I knock you on your ass?"

"Every single time you look at me." His eyes darkened with intensity. "And I pray you never stop."

"They're about to announce your flight," Alice said, snapping me out of my memories.

"Our flight?"

"Last-minute change of plans," Carlisle glanced at Esme. "You and Edward will take the first flight out today, and we'll follow six hours behind you."

"Six hours?" we sighed in unison, our eyes locking.

Rosalie shook her head, chuckling. "Could you be more obvious?"

Edward cleared his throat. "I was just thinking of how many games of chess we could play without an audience."

"Yes, and I'm excited about having plenty of time to unpack."

"Nice," Edward whispered.

"Thank you."

"So you two need to get a move on," Esme smiled. "You know, to unpack and play chess."

We said our goodbyes to the family, ignoring Emmett's jibes about what Edward's king would do with my queen, and handed our purchases to Jasper for safe shipping.

"We'll see you on the other side," I said, smiling at them all.

"On the other side," Carlisle said, his sentiments reflected in five pairs of golden eyes.

Edward turned to me, extending his hand in invitation. "Ready, love?"

I clasped his hand, standing on tiptoe for a kiss. "I was born ready."

And with the support of our family at our backs, Edward and I prepared to board the last plane on our flight to forever.

"**UMMM… THAT'S IT?! THAT'S ALL WE GET?!"**

**Well… yes and no.**

**YES, that's all you get because "Serenity's Prayer" is finished.**

**But NO, that's not all for this saga because there will be a SEQUEL! I've toyed with the idea since Laurent fled to Volterra, and sometime after Charlie woke up, I decided to go for it. I'm equal parts nervous and excited, and I hope you'll help me increase the latter!**

**I will begin the sequel after I finish my summer-long redraft of my original novel, so look for the first chapter of "Eternity's Wish" around mid/late September.**

**BUT WAIT! There's more!**

**As soon as you give me some suggestions, I am planning an assortment of Outtakes/Deleted scenes/Alt POV's of "Serenity's Prayer" to tide us over. They will enhance not alter the story you read, so no worries there. PLEASE share your ideas/wishes, so I can get started! **

**Also I already started a new AU New Moon fic (totally unrelated to this one) called "A Love Worth Defending," inspired by my stint on jury duty a few weeks ago. Check it out on my profile!**

**There is no way to adequately thank all of you who read and rec'd, reviewed and relished my very first fanfiction, but know that your support and enthusiasm for my writing has changed my life, and I will always be in your debt. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to Cassandra Lowery, jmolly, Lissa Bryan, nuttyginger, Sherryola, TwiLoverSue, and Camilla10, amazing women and writers in their own right who I am blessed enough to also call Friends. Your influence and assistance have made me a better writer and woman, and I thank God for you every day.**

**Ta-Ta for now, dear readers. I'll see you soon… in one fic or another! xoxo**

**- ladylibre, 6.22.13**


	53. First Outtake is Posted!

**Disclaimer: SM still owns everything in the Twiverse. I own nothing.**

**Hey all!**

**I apologize for not replying to your awesome reviews of the final chapter of SP. I've been trying to finish the first thing I'm getting ready to say and working on some new stuff. But I will get to them… I promise.**

**Now, two things:**

**1. The first outtake is posted! The story is called "Serenity's Prayer: The B-Sides," so check it out on my profile.**

**2. "Serenity's Prayer" has been nominated for Top Ten Completed Fics - June 2013! Vote today through August 1st, once per day: twifanfictionrecs dot com slash category slash top-ten-fics slash top-ten-completed-fics-jun-2013. THANK YOU!**

**See you on the B side! xoxo**


	54. Author's News and Note

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything in the Twiverse, but please don't steal my plot. **

**Hey all!**

**Serenity's Prayer was rec'd on Rob Attack today, which is awesome. And I have an essay being published next month in **_**The Motherhood Diaries 2: Humorous and Heartwarming Musings on Motherhood **_**by ReShonda Tate Billingsley, which is awesomer!**

**But the Rob Attack rec prompted me to address last year's promise of an SP sequel, "Eternity's Wish," something about which I've been feeling guilty for quite a while. **

**I believe EW could be great, amazing really. My ideas are still here, and though there are a few kinks to work out, I think the story could work and serve as a full and fitting conclusion to SP.**

**But my plate is beyond full, starting with my personal health issues. I've been battling numbness, tingling, and weakness on both sides of my body since November, and despite hospitalizations, MRIs, an EMG, and a slew of bloodwork, I have no answers yet. This in addition to my husband's continued severe post-concussive headaches, changing family stuff (I'm a grandma of twins now), trying to redraft my original novel, and finish my other FF WIPs among other RL things.**

**With all that in mind, I cannot start "Eternity's Wish" anytime soon. **

**I am grieved to admit this but thought I owed you that honesty. I value your support so much and hate to think I've left you hanging by ending SP without addressing Bella's change. I've even toyed with the idea of a long one-shot, just to settle the matter, but it wouldn't do the sequel's planned storyline justice. **

**In hindsight, I should not have promised EW. My heart was in the right place, but my life and brain have drifted off into other directions. I will say that when I begin this story, I will complete it before posting Chapter One to reduce the wait between updates, but I don't foresee beginning that work until much later this year, if then.**

**I also apologize that there have only been two SP outtakes/ALT POVs for the same reasons. Like most writers, I have more ideas than time to pen them, and I'm trying to balance it all as best I can. **

**Anyway, thank you for understanding and your support of SP and my other fics. I see many of you reading ALWD, and your names always make me smile. **

**I pray you are well, and send you love and light.**

**XO ladylibre (denise Leora madre), 04.25.14**


	55. Publishing News!

Hiya, folks!

No, I haven't started "Eternity's Wish" yet, but I do have happy news.

My essay "Diary of a Naïve Mom" was published in "The Motherhood Diaries 2," and the book is now available online! With hilarious, heartwarming tales from our diverse experiences, MD2 captures the good, the bad, and the OMG of motherhood.

Here's an excerpt of my entry (which appears second in the book):

".…So armed with this foolproof prototype, I entered the maternity ward, ready for a storybook life complete with birds singing me awake and lifting the corners of my bedspread as I busied myself with morning chores. My children would be attentive and obedient—never cranky—and would love clean and crumb-free living as much as I.

(Hey, like you didn't envision the same thing!)

To be clear, my official entrance to motherhood was unplanned. My husband, Horace, did have five children ages six to twelve when we met — let's pause a moment to digest that — and we planned to live as a family. So I fully expected and was crazy-excited to embrace the stepmother role right away, Disney depictions be darned.

But with a new baby on the way to boot?

Not so much.

In the spirit of full disclosure, my first-born son's conception was more inevitable than immaculate. I won't get into specifics about our birth control method except to say it was a six-letter word which rhymed with "cupid." We had been engaged five months by then and were crunching numbers to afford a wedding and a home large enough for our big brood when Charlie (a euphemism for one's menstrual cycle invented by my late best friend for reasons I no longer remember) didn't show up for the first time ever. And though movies and sitcoms can poorly reflect reality, this time they got it right: the fear, disbelief, and outright mania gripping a female lead who gets pregnant at the worst possible time?

All too real…."

To check out the rest of my story and the others featured, visit **www dot browngirlspublishing dot com slash order **to obtain your e-copy. If you'd like an autographed hard copy—and you live in the continental US—PM me with your email and mailing address to get the ball rolling.

Either way, thank you all for the support! This fandom truly is the wind beneath my wings. MUAH!

Updated: May 13, 2014


End file.
